···Perdidas···
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Perderse es la mejor manera de encontrar el camino, y así recomenzar. Vidas distintas, horas felices, otras tristes. Al final, todos los caminos se cruzan, y en esos cruces todo se puede volver a perder. ¿Te animarías a perderte?... Haruka Final ...
1. Into

**Disclairmer: Sailor Monn pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. **

_**Algunos de los lugares, personajes, características –y lo quesenos ocurra en el momento- le pertenecen a la mente maquiavélica de nuestra adorada y amada escritora –que por cierto nos hace sufrir demasiado con sus última publicaciones- además teniendo en cuenta que el monumento que hemos preparado no ha sido suficiente –ustedes ya saben cuales nuestra escritora predilecta¿no? bueno en ese caso Sherrilyn Kenyon– para transmitirle nuestro agradecimiento por presentarnos a nuestros hombres.**_

_**Perdidas**_

Un gran hombre un día dijo "Hay tres cosas en la vida que no pueden ocultarse. Un camello, un embarazo, y por sobre todo el amor". Alguien lo escuchó y lo pasó a otro hombre y así esta frase se convirtió en un proverbio musulmán. Muy inteligente y real.

Las historias que les quiero contar hoy son un tanto diferentes, yo fui protagonista de una, al menos en una parte. El amor puede llevarnos hasta el cielo, y bajarnos tan rápido, que ni siquiera nuestros conocidos reconocerían nuestros restos en el pavimento.

Pero eso es lo maravilloso, encontrar ÉL AMOR no es fácil. Cuesta, duele, pero cuando lo tenemos delate, lo reconocemos. Y la mayoría de las veces no nos animamos a ir por él, pero siempre, siempre, hay una posibilidad de encontrarlo y conservarlo.

Imagino que todo esto es raro para usted mi querido lector, se preguntará quién soy. De qué le hablo, tal vez me dirá que no le he revelado ninguna maravilla o el significado de la vida... si me pregunta, sólo le responderé que sí sé cuál es el verdadero amor, que sí sé cuál es el suyo y por sobre todas esas cosas, donde yo estoy. Todos sabemos el significado de la vida...

Pero no me adelanto, de aquí en más verá que "Todos los Caminos Conducen a Roma", por lo menos a una fiesta en un hotel llamado Roma, y verá como sus vidas se van a cruzar allí. Lo que reste de ellas... bueno, tal vez no le sea de total importancia, lo importante es saber que siempre hay motivos por los cuales continuar viajando por la vida, siendo un turista y no espectador.

Tres historias... Tres mujeres –Sí ya sé, ahora todos son muy graciosos y podrán el tonito de Erik Strada y me dirán Tres mujeres un camino. Pero les recuerdo que eran dos mujeres la del título de la novela.-

Cada una de ellas ha sufrido, y seguramente volverá a sufrir. Pero al menos cuando esto termine, habrán logrado aprender algo muy importante.

Tal vez sea ese "algo" que les falta, lo que haga que sus historias comiencen. Lo importante ahora mi estimado lector es que... empecemos.

Y como toda gran historia, tiene que comenzar de la mejor manera…. En un principio... –perdón este es un chiste que usamos a menudo por acá-

Necesitamos un lugar en el mundo... Probemos con mmm… Estados Unidos, tierra compleja si las hay...

Ahora necesitamos la época... Principios del Siglo XXI de nuestro Señor Jesucristo –muy de Iglesia ya sé-

Y por fin nuestras Heroínas Setsuna Meioh, Ami Mizuno y Haruka Tenoh...

¿Tres especimenes distintos verdad? Espero mi querido lector, que comprenda, cuando este viaje termine... "Que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"...

Grandes hombres pasaron por la tierra, y nos dejaron grandes enseñanzas, a veces nos olvidamos de ellas. Así que mi querido lector, me tendrá molestándolo bastante por aquí, recordándolas...

Bienvenido a nuestras historias...



¿Saben que odio más que tener que hacer dieta?

A las babosas. Lo juro, si podría ahorcaría a esa perra teñida. Hay cosas que son buenas saber, y una es que mi paciencia es nula. Mejor dicho no tengo, y si le súmanos el hecho de que mi celibato- no por voluntad propia, claro está- esta rondando los seis meses, obtenemos a una Setsuna muy enojada.

¿Saben de quien estoy hablando? De Donattella Mary Pauchini. ¿Ven lo que les digo? Hasta el nombre es desagradable, y si le agregamos el hecho que se la pasa hablando como si tuviera dos años, y el hecho de que caminara como si tuviera un palo en el culo. ¿Que obtenemos? De nuevo, una Setsuna muy, pero muy enojada.

"Dony" como le gusta que la llamen seria el efecto que yo- muy inteligente de mi parte- denomine "efecto Legalmente Rubia". Creo que es obvio, pero si no se dieron cuenta, odio esa película. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el espécimen llamado Dony? Mucho, ya mismo paso a mostrarles mi punto. Si se encuentran con una rubia- teñida por cierto- Abramos un paréntesis por favor. No digo que las rubias sean taradas, es obvio que también hay morochas, pelirrojas, y demás colores que los químicos puedan crear que deberían de ser reconocidas como tal. La estupidez no conoce clase. Muchas veces me pregunte ¿Si la ley ampara al incapaz, porque no también al estúpido? Saben, el hecho de que internen a un loco- lo sé suena mal, pero bueno- es para proteger al enfermo mental que se ve diezmado se sus capacidades mentales, y no me lo nieguen ¿un estúpido no sufre de lo mismo?

Creo que todos tenemos un loco adentro ¿saben? El mío se llama Lucy, es la pequeña criatura que vive en mí y tiene sed de sangre. Como en estos momentos. ¿Por qué Lucy? En honor a mi familia, claro. Papa Hades, tío Lucifer. Ellos son muy buenos con Setsuna, le dejan jugar- torturar mejor- con la gente mala. Si ya lo sé, otra vez empezaron mis delirios. Perdón, perdón¿pero no saben el chiste ese que los abogados van todos al infierno¿No vieron el abogado del diablo? En fin, retomo lo que le decía del efecto de legalmente Rubia. No lo sé porcentualmente, pero pongo las manos en fuego- ¿se dieron cuenta como sigo con el tema de mis genes?- que después de esa película todas las facultades de Derecho se vieron invadidas por rubias, de rosa, con esa lapicera de plumas y brillitos- ¡por dios, perdón Lucy, pero sabes… no queda lindo decir ¡Por Lucy! Nadie me entendería. En fin, vamos de vuelta ¿Dale¡Por Dios¿Acaso tienen dos años¿Cuantos animales murieron por una lapicera¿No saben acaso que las lapiceras no son para siempre?- Y…. ¡con esos perritos! Hay un lugar para esas mujeres¿saben cual es? La paz mundial ¿les suena? Claro que si, adoro esa película. Miss Simpatía, debo admitir que no soy muy simpática. Pero bueno, denme un respiro. SEIS MESES de nada de nada. ¿Tengo mi derecho a ser gruñón¿No?

Y yo ampararía cualquier ley que empiece con… "cualquier persona que por más de una persona…"- lo sé, suena redundante, después trabajare en la sintaxis, pero lo importante es la idea- Ok. Dicto de vuelta no me, presionen. "Cualquier individuo que sea considerado por más de una persona, que contiene un grado alto de estupidez, se puede ejecutar"¿Suena bonito no? El mundo sería un lugar mejor. Píenselo dos segundos, y díganme si no es una propuesta brillante.

Si yo fuera la justicia- ya saben, la mujer esa con la balanza y los ojos tapados- no me sacaría esa venda para nada. No soy burra, se el porqué esta con los ojos vendados, para la igualdad entre todos. Pero… por el amor de Dios- creo que debo dejar de usar estas frases, no cuadran bien con mi discurso de Lucy… - ¡Tiene peluche, corazones y demás porquerías por todo su escritorio! Ahora viene la parte que me regocijo, porque ella no tiene oficina como yo. ¡Chupate esa Dony!

Y hablando de chupar- se que suena grotesco pero bueno, a los hechos me remito- "la dulce"- yo lo definiría como empalagante, y la etiquetaría con la descripción de diabetes andante- se la pasa mostrando- exhibiendo diría yo- sus atributos, y refregándose en la cara de todo el personal masculino. Creo que el de limpieza no, pero bueno nuestra Dony aspira alto. Y ahí está el quid de la cuestión, cuando yo era joven- y no fue en el paleolítico¡eh!- jamás, de los jamases, recurrí a eso para escalar en el bufete. Me olvide de decirles, recién termina la carrera, lo cual nos lleva a preguntar ¿Cómo consiguió trabajo en un bufete tan respetado? Ah sí… por su escote.

Lo reconozco no es fea- del todo. Me encanta ser mala ¿no se dieron cuenta todavía?- pero tiene ese… esa cosa, que vos decís- como mujer claro- ¡puaj! Es obvio que el personal masculino está encantado, o mejor dicho alzado, todo el día.

-¿Jedy… me podrías ayudar con esto, plis?- ¡niéguenmelo en la cara que no la odian! Es ¿realmente necesario llamarlo así? Todo, pero todo termina con "y". Paso a ejemplificar, Jedy, la lapy- por lapicera- el estuchy- acá ya la maté- y otros ejemplos que refuerzan mi punto. Otro momento para que me regocije, Dony- necesito algo salado para soportar tanto empalagamiento- esta "loca"- mejor palabra imposible para definirla- por Jedaite, pero "Jedy" no. Es más, creo que Jedaite prefiere hacerlo con una vaca antes que con ella- Terreno equivocado Setsuna, me acaba de formar una imagen mental que creo que se va a borrar con 20 años de terapia-

Otro hecho a tener en cuenta es su reiterado intento por usar palabras en inglés, y… - es tan inútil- que no las puede pronunciar, y mucho menos escribir bien. No sé si se dieron cuenta del "plis" en vez del "please", y no estoy exagerando. El otro día, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para ver su anotador y que vieron mis ojos. "plis Jedy" Además de miles de corazones y florcitas, y blah blah. De buena samaritana que soy le dije, que se escribe "please" y además de la cara de odio que me puso, me dijo que le parece más tierno así. ¿Desde cuándo los horrores ortográficos son tiernos¿Se supone que la gramática tiene que ser tierna?

Para no quedar de menos, le devolví una de mis miradas de "¿sos estupida?" aunque en este caso era una pregunta retórica, me di vuelta y me fui. Escuchando el perra que me dijo por lo bajo. Claro que soy una perra, pero soy la perra mayor y vos acá serias el perro de la mascota de mi hijo, si lo tuviera claro. No se lo dije, pero las ganas no faltaron.

Por lo general no le doy importancia, la ignoro- ¡como se enoja!- pero bueno, me entretuve un rato. ¿A quién no le gusta criticar a alguien?

-Setsuna…- hablando de "Jedy"…-

-Pasa.-

-¿Podrías dejar de estar sentada y venir un minuto?- no lo dijo como un dulce pedido, sino mas bien con la vos cargada de enojo, furia, sarcasmo. Elijan el sinónimo que quieran. –

-Claro "Jedy" y después podemos ir a tomar la lechy ¿oky? – mi gran actuación, merecedora de un Oscar, finalizo con un puchero y los ojitos (se me está pegando la estupidez) de cordero degollado. (Lo que me lleva a preguntar¿como te puede ver un cordero degollado? Pero que importa, dejemos en paz a la sociedad y sus modismos.)

-Chupala…-

-Ay Jedy no te das una idea de las ganas, no me tientes.- dije mientras salía por la puerta junto a él.

Tal vez mi vida sea una mierda, pero tengo a Jedaite para jugar. Si mi vida es una mierda¿porque no la de los demás? Es entretenido y gratis, y no saben lo divertido que es ver a Jedaite enojado. Pero bueno otro día se los cuento, ahora hay trabajo que hacer y cabezas que aplastar.

-Mira que controlo el tiempo.-

-¡Setsuna!- se los dije, soy una experta en molestarlo. No hay nada mejor que hacerle la vida miserable a alguien ¿Y saben qué? Me encanta.



¿Qué esbirro de Dios habrá tramado esto? Digo porque se seguro no fue Satanás! Claro que no fue el, a quien le gustaría perder a una de sus invitadas VIP del averno¿a el no claro? De seguro fue Dios, si de seguro fue Dios, mas tarde lo averiguare , tal vez contrate a algún asesino para exterminarlo, si eso haré, de esa manera pagara por lo que me ha hecho.

Ahora que lo veo tengo que buscar un abogado; si, si, el mejor abogado de Nueva York, que digo de Nueva York de toda América, no mejor de todo el mundo! Ya que voy a demandar a los farmacéuticos janssen-cilag., esta dicho demandada por 5 millones de solares, por haber destruido mi vida, haberme tirado del acantilado más alto!; por haberme arrojado al pozo más hondo! Me arrojaron contra el subterráneo!

Amy! Enfócate! Cuenta hasta 10; 1, 2, 3….mierda! Quien dijo que esto te tranquilizaba! De seguro debe de haber sido un hombre! Estúpidos! Si estúpidos!

Un hombre que no estaba sentado en el inodoro, del baño de su…de su… ¿novio? NO! Novio no!... de su….¿amigo?...¿mmmm?..si, si ! De su amigo, bueno en realidad si fuera solo mi amigo no estaría sentada en el inodoro de su baño, de su casa, esperando que el maldito predictor se ponga rosa o azul, traducción más rápida estoy o no embarazada.

EMBARAZADA! YO? Porque! Como¿Quieres que te explique cómo, Bueno en realidad si se como, jeje, pero la culpa no es mía! No, no y no! La culpa la tienen esos malditos métodos anticonceptivos que son unos inútiles!lo único que deben hacer es impedir que los soldaditos de cierto Adonis no lleguen a su destino¿Qué parte de eso no entendieron? Si es tan sencillo, haber repasemos paso por paso, primero los soldaditos ¿entran a?….¿entran a?… al campo de batalla! Soy una genio, pero para reclamar la victoria tiene que pasar por encima de un ejército más grande que el de Pearl harbor¿pearl harbor? Si pearl harbor!... no! A ellos se los jodieron los chinos, o los japoneses? En fin uno de ellos, tenía que elegir pearl harbor! Por eso perdimos la batalla!

¿Cuántos minutos han pasado¿15¿20, Veamos, no! Han pasado 3 minutos! Maldito tiempo! Que se pudra el padre tiempo! Hombre tenía que ser! Porque no corre mas rápido¿que le cuesta¿Qué acaso no sabe de mi situación? Necesito que transcurran 7 minutos más, si solo 7, para que ese aparatejo del infierno cambie de color.

Relájate, piensa en otra cosa que no sea el color rosa, inhala… exhala…. inhala.. ..exhala….;ZAFIRO! Deja de golpear la maldita puerta! No voy a salir! Y no me maldigas! Que ya sé que lo estoy! Vete a hacer, que yo sé yo, lo que sea! Lo que haces cuando no estamos teniendo sexo!; OOHH pudrete! Que este también es TU problema¿que crees que se hizo solo! Pues no¿Que faltaste a clase cuando explicaron lo de las abejitas y las flores!; No, no y no señor, piérdete, no quiero saber de ti, en los próximos 6 minutos!

Volvamos al tema de la relajación¿creo que debo tomar clases de yoga¡ Me podrían ayudar en algo? Bueno si no lo hacen, seré más flexible, he visto las posiciones que hacen y me gustaría probarlas de otras maneras con zaf¡Por dios! Soy una adicta al sexo! Me doy asco yo misma¿que no se supone que los hombres son los adictos? No pasan 21 horas de las 24 horas del día¿pensando en sexo?.

Bueno sumare una adicción mas, si lo admito soy una compradora compulsiva, oooh! pero no lo puedo evitar! En algo fácil de comprender vivo en Nueva York, "la gran manzana", no se entiende aun, bueno Tifanny & Co, Cartier, Gucci, Zara, Lord & Taylor etcétera, ssii! Que hermosos lugares! mis favoritos! Que mejor lugar para relajarse que ir a alguno de ellos y sobregirar las tarjetas de crédito! De qué sirve tener una american Express platinum y no utilizarla,

Bueno si existen adicciones a las drogas, al alcohol, al cigarrillo, a la comida; ¿por qué no al sexo?; entonces debe haber algún grupo de ayuda ¿no? Así como doble AA, debe haber AS, no, no ¿AS, Mejor XXX, jaja muy acorde al tema, jajaja. Me imagino las reuniones, en una habitación, inmaculada, llena de sillas, gente normal, sentada en silencio, al fondo una cafetera y galletas; cada uno se presenta y dice cual es su problema, haber, intentémoslo…"buenas noches mi nombre es Amy Mizuno y soy.. soy… una adicta al sexo" ohhh! Que fácil resulto! Facilísimo! Pan comido.

¿Cómo he llegado a los grupos de ayuda? Bueno pregunta, y la respuesta está cruzando la puerta; mide 1.90, moreno, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado, 34 años de edad; un esplendido espécimen diría yo, bueno diría más cosas, un cuerpo que hace merito a las horas que pasa en el gimnasio, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, un humor que no podría aburrirte ni en 100 años¿ahora por que estoy preocupada por estar embarazada?; oohh yo sé! Yo sé! Porque no es mi novio! Ni mi pareja! Es solo mi amigo! Un muy buen amigo, con demasiada confianza y demasiados derechos; el uno que tiene la culpa aquí es Dios; si Dios! Por haberlo creado así! Que sus padres no pudieron hacerlo un poquitin menos apetitoso, digo yo, solo un poco; podrían haberle dejado sin trasero o mejor aun haberle puesto miopía, o talvez que fuera cojo; algún defecto, bueno defectos tiene sé perfectamente cuales son, pero especifico FISICOS, no tiene.

Y uno de esos defectos es que no tiene buen gusto para la decoración, creo que zaf necesita redecorar su casa y en especifico su baño, no me gusta ese gris rata, le falta vida, luz, armonía, un verde puede funcionar ¿o un azul? No mejor verde, y lo convenceré de cambiar el piso y poner losa de mármol y unas cuantas de granito; viéndolo bien necesita un cambio drástico, talvez si contrata a ¿cómo se llama¿Mmm? Ahh si Rose o era Anne bueno esa chica realmente tiene buenas ideas, podría hacer milagros por este departamento, empezando por aquí…..

¡No, no estoy dormida! Qué diantres tienes en la cabeza como crees que voy a dormir¿Qué cuanto falta? Ooohhh! Ya pasaron 15 minutos! Se me había olvidado, ok, Amy respira, suelta aire…volvamos a leer las instrucciones antes de ver el afamado resultado….Zafiro! cállate! Voy a decirlo en voz alta para que escuches! Sabes que nunca he utilizado un maldito predictor! Así que perdóname por tener dudas! El Predictor no tiene boquita para decírnoslo así que espera!...

Aquí vamos….. aparece una rayita y es de color….oohhhh…Mierda! mierda!mierda!

- CRASH - porque demonios rompiste la puerta! Que te sucede! Que no puedes esperar!

- Cállate amy! Y dime que jodido color es la raya!

- zafiro…… es rayita

- como sea, de qué color es la raya!-

- Rayita!-

- AMY! Por favor! De qué color es la maldita RAYITA!

-¿sabes cuál es mi color favorito?

-no lo sé, mmm¿rojo¿negro?

-No. AZUL! Como la Rayita!

-¿Y?

-Cómo que ¿Y, no leíste las instrucciones….bien te resumiré, si la rayita es rosa en nueve meses tendrá un hermoso bebe y si es azul….

-No tendremos Bebe!

-No! No tendremos bebe!

-Eso tenemos que celebrarlo

-¿y cómo lo celebraremos?

-Acompáñame a mi recamara y te lo mostrare.



_Creo que es momento de hacer caso a lo que decía la Santa de mi madre. Las chicas buenas van al cielo y las malas…_

Mmm… las malas hace horas que, solamente, están postradas bajo los deseos de un semental, que tiene absoluto control de mi cuerpo y hace lo que quiera con él…

_**En conclusión:**_ **Las chicas buenas terminan con túnicas blancas, alas y arpas. Y las malas terminanos cubiertas de sudor, encerrada en el cuarto del hotel más lujoso de toda la jodida Venecia.**

Y también creo que mamá tenía razón, cuando dijo que "abrirme" era lo que tenía que hacer…

Y bueno, más no podía estarlo –abierta, específicamente hablando- Mal no es un amante que se tome las cosas a la ligera. Y cuando hace su reclamo, hace un reclamo completo y a su total deleite.

Si pudieran filmar este momento¡Dios! Parecía una escena salida de Calígula. Este desgraciado es capaz de, en cualquier momento, pedirme que me disfrace de monja. ¡Y sé que lo haría! El resultado es siempre el mismo, yo bajo su total dominio.

Y me pregunto, que cosa rara. Esto de tener sexo heterosexual, entre embestida y embestida –Dios mantenga el tenor y la fuerza de este hombre muchos años más- me pregunto nuevamente, que carajo hago yo teniendo sexo con un hombre.

Y en ese instante de completo pavor, donde vuelvo a ser yo misma, lo hace de nuevo. Y me veo aferrada a él gimiendo y rogando por más. Ya van 4 orgasmos desde que empezamos. Este hombre no es humano, como lo odiiiiiooooo! Con todo mi ser.

Me obliga a cambiar de posición, la verdad que ya estaba cansada de ver el puto techo. Pero a él no le importa, me da vuelta… Y ahora veo la mierda pared, y… aah! Dios me mata cuanto me llena hasta el fondo. Lo que es una gran señal, nunca dura más de 20 minutos, pero que buenos 20 minutos.

Y vuelvo a reflexionar, que hace una maldita lesbiana teniendo sexo de película con su mejor amigo de la infancia –¡Cristo mantenga en alza este tipo de amistades!- No es muy difícil sumar 2 más 2, inserte el clavo A en la hendidura B y voilà.

No es que sea una… aahh! -Lo hizo de nuevo, si sigo teniendo orgasmos, me va a destruir para todas la mujeres. Juro que no voy a poder caminar por un tiempo... Bueno, al menos voy a caminar chistoso- como decía, mejor dicho, como pensaba. No es que no tenga en claro mi sexualidad, eso está bien definido. Me gustan y abro paréntesis (mucho, mucho) extremadamente mucho, las mujeres. Soy una mujer que se siente atraída por otras mujeres y que se apasiona desde el momento primero, cuando selecciono a mi conquista y voy por ella. Me encanta ver como se desinhiben delante de mí y me encanta hacerles el amor…

Cerebro, aleja de nuevo tus pensamientos de la carne! Y de sus placeres. Pero se siente tan bien…

Ya sé, pensá en la hija de tu nuevo socio –boluda te dicen cerebro- toda recatada y muy señorita. Cuantas de ese tipo hiciste gritar de placer… Aahh! Como hace este maldito desgraciado, acaso compró todas las acciones de mis orgasmos, el hijo de puta lo hace apropósito. Voy a tener que pedir sábanas limpias. ¡Por favor! Estoy toda sudada¡los dos estamos todos sudados!

Hijo de puta no va a joder, no, eso de topecitos suaves una mierda. A no sé cuantos orgasmos tuve. Pero es hora de que acabe de una vez, literalmente hablando. Y nada mejor que una buena montada para que no le queden ganas de nada, y a mi juego me llamaron. Porque puede ser que no lo practique mucho, pero desde el primer día, sé cómo hacer para que Mal acabe.

Me pongo ahora arriba de él y lo siento gemir, esto de tener el control me encanta. Y no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. No, nada de eso. Una buena cabalgada, bien profunda, hasta sentir que está tocando mi útero. ¿Son acaso tres o cuatro embestidas fuertes necesarias y aah…?

Se va otro orgasmo más, pero sé que esta vez lo llevo conmigo. Mal está completamente relajado ahora, y yo trato de recuperar mi aliento… En cualquier momento voy a tener que limpiarme, siempre pienso "que desperdicio de simiente masculino".

Porque soy lesbiana, y no boluda, no voy a dejar que en uno de sus raptos de pasión –en los que me dejo envolver- me deje embarazada. Demasiados problemas tengo en mi vida como para dejar que se me sume uno más.

Aaah, se si incorporó. Esta parte es la que me gusta del tener sexo con Mal, la parte de los besos. Es gracioso, siempre deja el lado tierno para el final. No se siente nada mal que me estruje contra su pecho sudado, o que recorra mis pechos con sus labios, arrastrándolos hasta llegar a mi boca. Para fusionar nuestro labios y seguir una batalla de poderes con la lengua.

¿Y me pregunto porque dejo que me haga todo esto? La respuesta es fácil, lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por él. Y él me ama y esta es la mejor forma de demostrarme que está a mi lado. Una unión completa, un pacto de amigos, una forma de curarme el alma, según él. Y sé que es verdad, que jamás dejaría que otro hombre me tocara de la misma forma que lo hacer él.

Pero igual acá estoy en medio de la más caliente y sensual escena erótica heterosexual, analizando cada detalle de todo lo que me pasa. Y además no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a la muy –perdón por la expresión- conchuda de la hija de mi socio.

La forma en que me mira de arriba abajo, como midiendo la diferencia que existe entre nosotras. Como me gustaría tumbarla en una cama y sacarle a gritos esos prejuicios pelotudos. Porque no puedo negar que es linda, la muy desgraciada es hermosa. ¡Y no se da cuenta! Odio esas nenas de papá que se la pasan ocultándose atrás de gafas de culo de botella, y esos talleur de la década del 40. Más que una mujer de unos 20 tantos parece una virgen victoriana con el cuello de la camisa abrochado hasta el último botón, como si eso pudiera proteger su doncellez. Porque por más de que me lo quieran hacer creer, esa chica no sabría distinguir el sexo, aunque lo estuvieran haciendo delante de ella. ¡Y Dios santo, como me enfurece!

No es suficiente con que nos mudemos a Los Ángeles, sip, Estados Unidos, dejando mi amado hogar en Japón y revolucionando mi vida. Ni siquiera el hecho de separarme de la manera más dolorosa, de todo recuerdo que me quedaba de mi Fosforito. Si no que encima ahora tengo que empezar a convivir con ella –la hija de mi socio-, porque el padre y Mal se van a… qué se yo donde.

¡Y eso me hace odiarlo más! –a Mal, por si se preguntan de quién hablo ahora- y para sacarme la bronca lo muerdo con ganas en los hombros. ¡Qué regocijo escuchar su queja! Me relaja saber que ahora él también siente algo de malestar.

**-¿Qué carajo te pasa por la cabeza Haruka?-** Me pregunta ofendido.

**-Que te odio, me dejás, 2 semanas o más con esa pendeja. ¡Cómo te odiiiio!-** Le respondí, muy madura de mi parte. –Okey, reconozco que tengo problemas mentales serios-.

**-Y por eso me mordés, que pasó con eso de que estar conmigo te relajaba y te ayudaba a pensar.-** Me respondió rápidamente. –Odio que me conozca tanto, odio que siempre me lea la mente-. **–O sea, tengo en mis brazos a una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, estoy enterrado en ella hasta el fondo. Y lo único que noto es que está pensando en otra cosa. Al menos dame algo, 3 segundos más de cariño, como para que no me sienta un prostituto. ¿Acaso hasta hace unos minutos no estabas gritando por mí¿Querés que me vaya?-** Me miró con sus ojitos de gatito con botas, mezclado con ojitos de cachorrito y ya supe que respuesta le iba a dar.

**-Nooooo, quedate dentro mío un ratito más.-** Le dije con voz de nena haciendo pucherito. Sabía que eso también lo derretía, coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y sentí como se despertaba de nuevo es "instinto bélico de Malchite"

**-Ducha o bañera, te juro que hoy tengo pila para rato. Y si fuera por mí empezamos de parado y la terminamos de nuevo en la cama, o en el piso. Me es indistinto el orden, pero quedate tranquila que hoy no paro hasta que nos echen de la suite. Te lo voy a hacer por todos lados.- **Me dio su mirada de "Nena, estás perdida, soy tu más grande fantasía hecha realidad" Y prosiguió.** -Vas a tener tiempo suficiente como para arreglar todos los problemitas que tenés en tu cabecita.- **

Y si algo sé, es que Mal no miente, aquí me voy, siendo arrastrada en andas entre sus brazos a una maratón completa de sensualidad y sexualidad. Destino uno, la ducha... nada mejor que despejar la mente con un buen baño caliente, y con Mal siendo el maestro de ceremonias.

Sip, definitivamente voy a tener tiempo para reflexionar…

Lástima que solo pienso en la molestia esa, la hija de mi socio… Maldita sea Michiru Kaioh por hacer que sólo pueda pensar en ella…

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**Desde el Sitio Oficial de las Perdidas**_

**Bien, faltando dos días para el estreno me encomendaron la tarea de organizar el resumé, como dirían los afrancesados. Ahora el chiste consiste en averiguar quién dice que de que. Si tenés un poco de sentido común, te vas a dar cuenta fácilmente:**

**-Al fin de tanta vuelta. Aquí estamos!**

**-Después de gritos, palabrotas, maldiciones, perversiones,**

**-Gente q se olvida tu cumpleaños ¬¬**

**-Pero así y todo, acá estamos,**

**-Otras q se van a la loma del orto por meses y aún así continuamos.**

**-Fue como parir pero aquí estamos, con nuestros dedos sangrando...**

**-Y la -censurado- con dolores q ni t cuento y un agujero del tamaño de …de… de , no se me ocurre nada; **

**-El Gran Cañon del Culorado, **

**-Esooo,**

**-La cosa es... (No esa cosa) que aquí estamos, casi preparadas como Dan Brown para ser excomulgadas de todos lados. **

**-jaaa seee,**

**-Esperemos q con las mismas ganancias. Pero tenemos q explicar cómo van a ser los caps**

**-Lo de los chaps es fácil, como habrán notado. Cada personaje está escrito por una autora:**

**Gaby nos deleitará con la ajetreada vida de la Abogada Setsuna.**

**Eliz (jamón del medio) nos contará la forma más sencilla de cometer, o al menos planear como asesinar a alguien. En las tiernas y dulces manos de Amy.**

**Y por último -las estrellas van al final jejejje- La "glamorosa" vida de Haruka en medio de L.A. (no sé que agregar y eso que yo escribo la historia de la rubia).**

**Cada nueva actualización nos traerá un capítulo nuevo de cada personaje. Como habrán notado en esta intro ellas no se conocen, y por ahora no se van a cruzar. **

**Eso es todo. Nos vemos en una semana!**

_**···Elizabeth, Gabriela y Suyay···**_


	2. Setsuna 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Setsuna:**_

_Comencemos con nuestro primer personaje. En algún lugar de la bulliciosa Nueva Orleans, encontraremos a Setsuna. ¿Qué raro, no? Una abogada peleando. Mis queridos lectores, nuestro primer personaje es Setsuna Meiou. Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Quién es? Por ahora no puedo decirles mucho. Tiempo al tiempo… ¿Pero qué les parece si mejor dejamos de lado la introducción y nos adentramos en la historia?_

-No.- grite enfurecida.- Hasta que no se dicta la sentencia, mi cliente es inocente. Lo sabes bien Jedaite. ¿O te refresco la memoria? Cualquier imputado, hasta que no se dicte sentencia, es INOCENTE. ¿Querés que te lo escriba?-

Lo miraba con los ojos impregnados de odio. Lo odiaba tanto, como le gustaba molestarme. Hasta el momento en cada caso que nos enfrentamos, yo tenía la ventaja de los casos ganados. Pero… la diferencia no era mucha. Aunque debía reconocer, que él trajo emoción a mi monótona vida. Hace 9 años que me había recibido, 8 que ejercía la profesión, 5 que trabajaba en ese estudio. Sangre, sudor y lágrima. Horas y horas, estudiando. Brindando sus frutos claro, pero para alcanzar la posición que tenia ahora, tuve que pisar unas cuantas cabezas. Cosa que no me molesto en lo absoluto. Cuando tenía un objetivo, y quería algo lo obtenía. Cuando algo se interponía en mi camino, lo resolvía de la mejor manera. Desasiéndome de dicho estorbo. Jedaite no era un pequeño estorbo, era la definición de molestia, de estorbo.

Pero desde que logré establecerme en el estudio jurídico, había llevado adelante a este. La mayoría de casos ganados. Cada expediente que cae en mis manos, cada cliente que deposita su confianza en mí, y como no; el dinero, obtenía resultados exitosos. Hasta que vino Jedaite, a joderme la existencia.

Con mis 1.80 de altura, y con los tacos que llevaba estaba casi a la misma altura de él. A muy escasa distancia. Momento. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto? Veinte centímetros, nada más. Esa era la distancia entre nosotros. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, había que reconocer que era muy apuesto. Sus anchos hombros, sus ojos turquesas. Su pelo prolijamente peinado, pero con un toque moderno. Ese pelo rubio, brillante, sedoso, en el cual me encantaría enterrar mis dedos… sentir cada hebra de sus finos y delgados cabellos…

Esa picara sonrisa…Setsuna BASTA. Contá hasta 10, inhalo y exhalo.

-Sabes que este caso es MÍO. Las pruebas son irrefutable, acéptalo Setsu… perdiste.- dijo él, clavando su mirada en mis ojos. Acercándose más, ahora 5 centímetros. ¡¡NADA, eso era nada!! Podía sentir el calor de él, su perfume. Tan masculino, embriagante, incitador… Setsuna, ¡¡no podes!! ¡Es tu rival! Pensá en el mar… si, si… el mar, las olas y el viento… Jedaite con ese musculoso torso, esos abdominales, las gotas de transpiración en su bronceada piel, seguro que debe de tener…NO. Espacio, necesito distancia.

-No pierdo en nada. Lo sabes muy bien, y me importa muy poco que deba hacer. Ningún pendejo como VOS, va a venir a joderme la vida. ¿Entendés?- apoyé mi dedo en el pecho de él. Error. Comprobé lo duro de sus pectorales, sus músculos. Quería bajar la mano y probar otras cosas. Setsuna, si seguís pensando así…

-Encontraste a tu rival, y a mí tampoco me gusta perder.- más cerca, si seguía así y no controlaba mis hormonas, me le iba a tirar encima. Setsuna, Dios, no sos una adolescente. Respira, vos podes. Si, ¿pero como carajo hacerlo? Cuando el calor que él emanaba me embargaba de una manera, calentando todo mi cuerpo. Cada músculo se contraía, mis pechos estaban que explotaban. No, no, no. ¿Por qué tenía puesto una camisa blanca? Me llevé los brazos al pecho, para tapar lo que mi condenado cuerpo evidenciaba. Pero mi raciocinio, jamás reconocería.

Demasiado tarde, por la mirada que él me brindo, me di cuenta que ya se había percatado. Que ganas de darme la cabeza, una y otra vez, contra una pared. Idiota, me repetí una y otra vez. Maldije a mi cuerpo, a mis malditos pezones. ¿Por qué opté justo por ese corpiño? Teniendo tantos, elegí el de tela más fina, el de encaje…

-Mmm. Aunque pensándolo bien… siempre se puede perder un caso. Mi cliente no sabe todavía las pruebas que conseguí. Pero…- sabía lo que se venía. Lo sabía, por la mirada de él. La tensión que había en ese momento, era de índole sexual. Y siendo sincera… no me molestaría, que me arrojara en el escritorio y… No, no, no. Aunque un caso ganado, es un caso ganado. -No, no, no.- ¿en qué momento salieron las palabras de mi boca? ¿Esa era mi vos? En vez de mostrarme segura, mi vos evidenciaba el conflicto interno, la duda, el deseo… A pesar, que el sonido emitido por mis labios fue casi imperceptible… un susurro. Él lo escucho.

Mierda…

-¿Segura?- me arrinconó contra el escritorio, el duro borde del escritorio se clavaba en mi espalda baja. Su cuerpo me impedía el paso. Apoyé mis manos en el escritorio, quería hablar… quería decirle que se vaya, pero no podía. Ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Ahora él estaba a mayor altura, como un lobo asechando a su presa. Apoyando su peso en mí. DIOS, él estaba igual de excitado que yo. Y era… Justo como lo quería, un bocado que me dejaría más que satisfecha. La dura erección de él se apoyaba en mi estomago, haciendo crecer el fuego que estaba instalado en mi interior. Había apoyado sus brazos, al lado de los míos. No podía más… no aguantaba más. Me humedecí los labios. En clara invitación…

-No podemos…- emitió mi boca, la poca conciencia que todavía me quedaba hablo. Pero mi cuerpo, claro está, opinaba lo contrario. Mi cuerpo exigía apaciguar el calor que él encendió Quería tener a ese hombre dentro mío, probar esa piel… que prometía, y mucho. Ohh, no…Maldigo a mi bocota, no dije NO quiero, dije no podemos. Estúpida, tanto estudio, todo para que tus hormonas te traicionen.

-Mmm…entonces.- el ruido de las lapiceras, expedientes, y demás documentos, cayendo en el piso. La dura superficie del escritorio en mi espalda, el peso de él. La boca de él en mi cuello, sus manos subiendo la pollera (NA: falda). Si, gritaba mi cuerpo; No, mi mente. Esas grandes manos, recorriendo mis largas piernas. La boca de él, su lengua, jugando con mi autocontrol. A sabiendas que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

Sacando fuerzas, del dejo de conciencia que me quedaba.

-No. Jedaite Salí de encima mío, AHORA.- dije forzando a mi vos a que sonara convincente. Con algo de autoridad.

-¿Estás segura?- susurro en mi pecho, tomo mi pezón derecho en su boca, apretándolo a pesar que llevaba la camisa. Y por más que trate de contenerme, la fuerza con la que apretó mi pezón, provoco en mí un ronco y audible gemido.- Yo diría que lo estas disfrutando… Setsuna, Dios, desde que te ví que quiero hacer esto. – Yo lo mire perpleja, no entendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Pero rápidamente se hizo entender. Se abalanzo a mi boca, reclamándola suya. Saboreando cada curva de mis labios, la fuerza de sus besos era inigualable. Totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, había deseo, lujuria, pero no eran del todo violentos. No, también eran tiernos… Me hacía sentir única, como si no importara nada más que mis labios. Como si fueran un dulce. Aquella sensación extraña y a la vez nueva, hizo que me uniera a sus besos. Abrí mi boca, para invitarlo a adentrar su lengua. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, recorriendo el cálido interior de nuestras bocas.

Hace meses que ningún hombre me toca, que mi cuerpo arde en deseos del toque masculino. Me canse de esperar a mi errante caballero, me canse. ¿Acaso lo estoy traicionando? No. Por más que me acueste con cualquiera él sigue siendo el dueño de mi corazón. No puedo hacerle esto a Jedaite. Entregarme a él, pensando en otro.

-Setsuna… hace tanto que te deseo…- susurro en mi cuello.

Maldije mi suerte. ¿Algún día conocería la dicha de ser amada? ¿Algún día… alguien me diría Te Amo? Lo único que escuche fue siempre un _te deseo. _Empuje bruscamente a Jedaite, odiaba tanto esas palabras. Jedaite no tenía la culpa, él no tenía la culpa que mi vida fuera una mierda. Que la persona que amo, lo único que me digiera es un te deseo tanto, un te quiero esporádicamente. Que lo único que buscara en mi fuera sexo.

-Setsuna que, ¿Qué paso?- dijo un poco consternado, por mi extraña reacción. No lo culpe, hace minutos estaba sumisa a sus caricias, y de repente me volví total y absolutamente fría. Me incorpore, y me senté en el escritorio. Me coloque mi frívola mascara y lo mire con desdén.

-Andáte. No te lo vuelvo a repetir. –

-Setsuna… yo, la verdad que no se… lo siento.-

-¡Y una mierda! No quiero escuchar nada mas, andáte. AHORA- eleve mi vos dándole un tono autoritario.

No exclamo nada más. Se acomodo la camisa y el pelo, giro sobre sus pies y dio media vuelta. Cerrando con un fuerte portazo la puerta de mi despacho. Reprimí un grito, ¿Quién se creía para armar semejante escándalo? Ash… Acomode y alise la tela de mi blanca camisa, con fuerza. Trate de tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Procure concentrarme en los lápices y lapiceras que juntaba del piso. En cuestión de segundos todo el estudio se iba a enterar de la escenita de él. Como si no me fuera suficiente que bromeen con mi persona. Inventándome amantes, diciendo ¡¡hasta que era lesbiana!! Todo porque no me conocen novio, pero no se supone que la vida privada es ¡PRIVADA! ¿Mía y solo mía? ¿Desde cuándo los abogados nos convertimos en periodistas amarillistas?

Recogí todo lo que se había desparramado, busque mi saco. Hacía calor era verdad, pero no podía salir con la remera arrugada y justo en mi pezón la marca de la boca de Jedaite, dejada por su saliva. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Pero no me importaba, yo tenía que salir de acá. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Sale fiesta? Ja, ojala. Mi festejo va a ser de lo mas exclusivo posible. VIP, si definitivamente. Yo sola… emborrachándome, y llorando por mi caballero. Con suerte mi madre llamara. Todo depende de si está o no mi padre.

Agarre mi cartera y el maletín de cuero negro. Y salí de mi oficina, y como había predicho todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Podía escuchar los murmullos. Que se mueran de la intriga, que digan lo que quieran. Salí con la cabeza en alto, pero si había algo que siempre odie fue ser el centro de la atención. Mi casa estaba a pocas cuadras, el calor y la humedad me golpearon cuando salí del estudio. El cielo estaba gris, probablemente llovería. Y me dirigí a mi BMW negro, destino a mi casa. Con la esperanza de poder desahogarme de una buena ves… y mi única compañera seria una fiel botella de whisky.

Malo para mi salud, buena para olvidar. Pero cuando te sentís muerta en vida, cuando tu corazón está destrozado como el mío ¿Importa tu hígado? Tal vez si, tal vez no. lo único que me importa es olvidar, aunque sea por un momento. Solo un instante. Arrancarlo de mi corazón…

Yo lo hubiera dejado todo por él. No me importaba nada, la familia, la diferencia de edad, mi mejor amiga. Yo lo amaba, pero él me hizo tanto daño… Jugo conmigo, se aprovecho de mi inocencia, de mi inexperiencia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Setsuna! Hace 31 años que estas en la faz de la tierra, pensar que antes compartías estas fechas con tu mejor amiga, con tu familia… Pero ahora estas sola, tu única compañía es esta botella de whisky. Ni siquiera me moleste en servirme en un vaso ¿Para qué? Una abogada exitosa, reconocida, fría, calculadora… Mejor imposible dirían ustedes, error. Es solo una máscara, una fachada, no soy la que fui, la que era antes de él. A pesar que trato de convencerme que no significa nada para mí, yo sé que no es así. Ver sus fotos en las revistas, ver lo feliz que es sin mí. Verlo con su familia. Con ella…

_Ojalá que no puedas  
ni al besarla en la boca  
y al mirarla en los ojos  
que sospeche que hay otra…_

_  
_Él jamás me prometió dejarla, pero yo como una tonta creí que podría hacerle cambiar de parecer, que lo podría enamorar… Claro, es más factible que se acabe el hambre en el mundo antes que alguien lo atrape a él. Bien, a pesar de todo y con las pintas que tengo no pierdo mi sentido del humor. ¿Qué puede ser peor? Además del hecho de estar vestida con su camisa blanca, con el maquillaje corrido, las lagrimas que surcan mi cara están teñidas de negro, el rodete que me había hecho esta mañana para ir al estudio, se encuentra desarmado. Mi pelo suelto cubre mi cara, como una cortina queriendo ocultarme de la cruel realidad. Su camisa aun conserva su suave y masculino perfume, mezcla a hombre y a naturaleza, a una bestia salvaje… e indomable.

Sé que puede parecer patético, pero aun guardo cada cosa que él me regalo, cada revista en la que salió. Con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa… los años no lo afectan, sigue igual que hace tantos años. Cuando era apenas una joven, flaca y alta, desgarbada, que me preocupaba por saber cuándo crecerían mis pechos, los cuales en esa época eran odiosamente chicos. Me acuerdo perfectamente, cuando lo vi por primera vez… me regalo una de esas sonrisas de galán de telenovela. Esa misma sonrisa, que parecía tan natural, en realidad es absolutamente falsa, hipócrita… Como él. Su hermoso rostro de facciones duras y elegantes, sus ojos a los cuales jamás pude olvidar. Aun puedo verlo al lado mío, despertando a mi lado, abriendo aquellos ojos, tan puros, tan cristalinos. Un ángel se podría decir, pero él lo sabe muy bien… y yo lo aprendí después de tanto dolor, él es un demonio.

Pero no lo parece, ¿Verdad? Con aquellas facciones tan angelicales, tan delicadas, que a pesar de las insignificantes he incipientes arrugas no disminuye su hermosura. "_El Señor Aino disfruta de sus vacaciones junto a su esposa" "Cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a mi reina…"- _su verdadero apellido no es Aino, pero el poder de ella, la buena posición de ella, su círculo social, hicieron que se lo cambie a Aino. Por eso jamás la dejo, ni lo va a hacer. Y a pesar que lo sé, no puedo evitar abrirle la puerta cuando viene, gritarle, llorar, desahogarme. Pero es inútil, él se queda inmóvil en el blanco sillón de mi living me mira con aquellos ojos tan hipnotizantes… y no puedo evitarlo, aunque me lo reprocho, me entrego a él con la esperanza que cambie. Que me quiera, de sentirlo, de saber que al menos por un momento es mío, y solamente mío.

_Que despierta en sus pieles  
pensando en la mía_

Con la triste ilusión de que la va a dejar, que va a dejar todo por mí. Cuando en realidad él ve en mi solamente lujuria, deseo. Jamás me miro con amor, él solo siente amor por sí mismo, y por su hija claro está. Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Lo era, hasta que nos descubrió. Mina Aino, la única persona en la cual pude confiar plenamente, mi confidente, mi compañera de diversiones, de estudio… mi amiga, y la perdí por ir como una tonta tras una ilusión que desde el comienzo no tenia final feliz, por lo menos para mí.

_Ojalá que no puedas  
hacer que tu piel  
se agigante de sueños _

Aun no puedo borrar la reacción de ella cuando nos descubrió, como dos adolescentes libidinosos en el diván rojo de su estudio, desnudos, con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, su fuerte he impacte cuerpo arriba mío envistiéndome. La cara de Mina… la angustia de sus ojos, las lagrimas en su rostro acumulándose en sus ojos para luego desbordar libremente y recorrer sus pálidas mejillas y caer en el frió mármol carrara del piso. Estaba estática, inmóvil, la angustia era claramente visible en sus ojos azules, el brillo típico en ella se esfumo, sus ojos se volvieron fríos, su estoica cara fue lo último que vi antes de que se diera vuelta y saliera corriendo. Obviamente mi amado "caballero" salió corriendo tras ella, pero mientras se ponía los pantalones me dijo "delicadamente" que me fuera.

¿Cuántos años tenía? Tan solo veintiuno. ¿Y hace cuanto que él y yo somos amantes? Desde que se dio cuenta que mis pechos crecieron, que me podía manejar a su antojo, desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Bien pero ¿cuando fue eso? Podría decirse a los diecisiete, dieciocho. Tengo que reconocerlo a partir de los dieciséis mis odiosos pechos empezaron a crecer más, mi desgarbado cuerpo se fue transformando en imponentes y sensuales curvas. Era joven e inexperta con respecto a mi sensualidad, no era consciente de mi cuerpo, recuerdo como me tapaba cada vez que salía, como bajaba la cabeza, como me intimidaban las miradas que él me brindaba cuando visitaba a Mina. El es todo para mi, a pesar de todo lo sigue siendo. El fue mi primer hombre en todos los sentidos. _Mi primer beso…_

Si, se podría decir que era un poco lenta, pero en ese momento pase de ser una chica debilucha, escuálida, el "palo de escoba" a ser una femme fatal. La típica come libros, tímida y callada. Aunque él era el padrastro de Mina, ella lo quería como a un padre. Con sus 36 años aparentaba ser apenas un veinteañero, su carrera política ya estaba en pleno auge. Él no solo posee una belleza envidiable, es astuto e inteligente, y con su sonrisa socarrona acapara a todo el público. Su carisma, su porte- pero tampoco nos olvidemos el "empujecito" que recibió por parte de su suegro importante funcionario público y ex ministro de economía de nuestro país, perteneciente al Partito Republicano.- lo ayudaron a tener rápidamente éxito en el sector público.

Pero bueno me estoy yendo un poco por las ramas, ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, como olvidarme. Mi primer beso, aun siento las mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Pleno julio, Mina me había invitado a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de playa Raramente salía de la cuidad así que acepte gustosa, sin saber que aquel viaje fue el principio de mi perdición.

Me acuerdo perfectamente ese viaje, fue el más feliz de mi vida. El sol estaba en su punto máximo, el cielo de verano estaba plenamente despejado, el calor adhería nuestras ropas a nuestros cuerpos. La chomba azul marino se le pegaba en su musculoso cuerpo, simulando ser una segunda piel, mostrando sus marcados y perfectos músculos. Su pelo flotando gracias a la leve brisa cálida que provenía del Golfo, el olor a sal, las gaviotas, los barcos pesqueros que navegaban. Un lugar de ensueño, pero yo por más que intentaba no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Estaba sumamente hermoso, y aunque antes no lo reconocí, al ver como se besaba con Bella la madre de Mina, ver las muestras de cariño me ponían sumamente celosa, y comprendí que lo amaba. Desde el primer momento que lo vi, desde que me regalo una sonrisa. Y supe que estaba perdida… Que no había esperanzas.

Trate de convencerme que no era amor, que era fascinación. Él… no me animo a pronunciar su nombre, porque siento que me quema. El sonido de su nombre… Infinidad de veces lo susurre mientras estaba en sus brazos. Durante esos cuatro días, nos divertimos en las playas, adentrándonos en las cálidas y turquesas aguas del mar. Charlábamos de temas complejos, abarcando todos los temas. Economía, historia, literatura, nos entreteníamos discutiendo, mientras que Mina y Bella tomaban sol o salían de compras. Disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, pero cuando llegaba ella, yo pasaba a un segundo plano. Y la odie tanto, la desprecie con toda mi alma. Ella es rica, de familia aristocrática, es hermosa. A pesar de tener en ese entonces 48 años, no los aparentaba. Con piernas largas, cuerpo fortalecido por el gimnasio, pelo largo y de un rubio ceniza, exuberantes pechos- hechos por cierto, tengo que agregar que se veía bien, porque hubo una que otra mano que ayudo a ese cuerpo- pero así y todo poseía una belleza clásica, única, su piel blanca apenas alcanzaba a adquirir color. Y sus ojos azules como los de Mina.

_Que le sangren las manos  
si acaricia tu piel  
o acaricia tu pelo_

Las mejores cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas, y en situaciones únicas. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, me levante y fui a la cocina para tomar agua, mientras buscaba en la alacena un vaso, pude sentir como alguien me tomaba del brazo, instintivamente abrí mi boca para gritar pero antes que pudiera producir sonido, mi boca fue callada por su boca. Lo supe cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme, cuando sus manos se apoyaron en mi cola y la apretaba con sus duras y callosas manos, con sus varoniles y largos dedos. Su boca sabia a perdición, sabia a vino tinto, podía sentir el sabor en su lengua, el sabor a alcohol que me mareaba de placer. En mi estomago podía sentir esa sensación inexplicable, como sentir mariposas, subían y bajaban. Tímidamente moví mis manos hacia su nuca, profundice el beso, quería más de él. Su duro cuerpo se pegaba al mío, su lengua acariciaba la mía, sus labios saboreaban los míos, mis pechos se pegaban contra su torso desnudo. Sus músculos de la espalda se contraían, podía sentirlos a través de mis manos que subían y bajaban por su suave piel. Experimente una sensación rara, no quería solamente besos, necesitaba más. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, sin premeditarlo me frotaba contra su cuerpo, él llevaba solamente un bóxer por lo que pude distinguir a trabes de mi tacto, yo llevaba una especie de short o bóxer para dormir y una musculosa (NA. Top) Experimente el deseo, aquel deseo tan ancestral, el de un hombre y una mujer. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, escuchaba como se volvía más pesada. Me subió a la mesada, a pesar que el mármol estaba frió, no me importo en lo más mínimo, yo me estaba deleitándome con el sabor de él.

Pude sentir una opresión en mi vientre, y supe que él me deseaba y que estaba preparado para mí. PARA MÍ, la dicha que sentía en ese momento era infinita, pero repentinamente un dejo de conciencia atravesó en mi mente. Numero uno, estábamos besándonos bajo el mismo techo en el cual se encontraba Mina y su madre. Dos ¿Mi primera vez seria arriba de una mesada de cocina? ¿Cómo si fuéramos animales en celo? El tenía 36 y yo estaba por cumplir 18, ¡Ni siquiera era mayor de edad! Pero su perfume, su piel, su boca son tan embriagadoras, tan… aditivo. Al parecer percibió mi duda o mi temor, ya que levanto la cabeza de mi cuello. Sentía que el lugar donde hasta momentos estaba besando y saboreando, ardía en deseos, quería tener su boca en mi piel. Pero hice acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y trate que la situación no pasara a mayores. Aunque las ganas de que pase a mayores no faltaban…

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto con la vos agitada por los besos. Y me brindo una imagen de él que jamás había apreciado, sus labios hinchados por la pasión, colorados, su claro pelo despeinado, su fornido pecho agitado, subiendo y bajando. Su piel era dorada, sus ojos cristalinos como las aguas del mediterráneo. Una mezcla fascinante de verde, azul y turquesa. Y lo supe, supe que no podía evitarlo, que lo quería a él, a su cuerpo. Y mis miedos se disiparon, y me entregue a él. Me abalance sobre su boca, lo necesitaba tanto que me quemaba en el pecho, una lagrima resbalo por mis ojos. No lo noto. Y me entregue a mi perdición…

_Ojalá que no puedas  
lo que hacías conmigo  
cabalgando en mi vientre  
te quedabas dormido  
y tu boca dejaba mi tibio candor  
y en la mía quedaba tu loco sudor_

Y a pesar que me entregué a él, al día siguiente parecía como si fuera un sueño. Podía sentir una leve molestia en mi interior, pero cuando me encontré con él me trato como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y por la noche no me busco, y yo supe que se quedo con ella, que le hizo el amor como me lo hizo a mí. Recorrió con sus habilidosas manos _su_ cuerpo, la saboreo a _ella. _Y en la oscuridad de la noche me puse a llorar, pensando que fui utilizada nada más.

Pobre ilusa, me deje fascinar por sus engatusadoras palabras. Y cuando volvió a reclamar mi cuerpo, no me detuve. Siempre le di todo de mí. Siempre.

_Ojalá que no puedas  
hacerle el amor  
cuando duermas con ella_ Y en cada entrega, confiaba en que se enamorara de mí. Que se diera cuenta y se fuera conmigo. No solo le entregué mi cuerpo, le entregue mi corazón. Pero a él no le importo pisotearlo, no le importo mi orgullo. Jamás le importe.

_Ojalá  
ojalá que no puedas  
tengo celos de amante  
porque sé que en tu cama  
soy lo más importante_

Me olvide de mi orgullo, me olvide todo. No me importo nada más que él. De hacerlo feliz, ¿Pero a que costo? Al costo de tener 31 años y estar sola, de esperar de él migajas. De vivir suspirando por un sueño, una utopía que jamás llegara. Competir con alguien inalcanzable, nunca la va a dejar. Pero aunque me duele no lo puedo dejar, ¿Tal vez soy masoquista? Si, puede ser, pero me conformo con saber que cuando hacemos el amor él es mío. Mío.

_Ojalá que no puedas  
hacerle el amor  
ojalá que no puedas…_

La botella ya estaba casi vacía, ya había bebido la mayoría aquel líquido ámbar. Mi garganta ardía, mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. No me importaba, el ardor de mi corazón, era diez veces más fuerte que el de mi garganta. Bien, se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegue a este punto? Bien… ¿tienen tiempo? Aún puedo escuchar los gritos de mi padre, los sollozos de mi madre pidiéndole que no me golpeara. _Mi única hija,_ dijo con una mirada que jamás podré olvidar. Vergüenza, dolor, furia… y a pesar que sus ojos ardían en cólera, podía ver como caían lagrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas de impotencia. De vergüenza. _¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? ¿Él podría ser tu padre?_ ¡_Pero no lo es! Grite entre llantos y con rabia. _Mi padre jamás me había levantado la mano, está bien que jamás le di razones, pero aun así prefería castigarme de otras maneras. Y por primera vez en 21 años, que fue cuando se entero, me levanto la mano. Me abofeteo, haciendo que cayera al piso. Estaba atónita, tanto yo como mi madre, ella frenaba a mi padre para que no continuara. Y no lo pude evitar, lo mire con rabia con mi mano frotando mi mejilla. _Te odio, te odio_. No sé cuantas veces lo exclame, pero sé que fueron las suficientes para ganarme una mirada que hasta el día de hoy me sigue doliendo. Decepción. El estaba decepcionado de mí. Yo siempre procure que se sienta orgulloso de mí, trayéndole las mejores notas. _¿Te sacaste un 9? Umm… podría haber sido un 10. _Después de eso me hecho. De su vida, de su casa, de su corazón. Yo estaba cursando la carrera, me dio plazo hasta que terminara el año, me dio un departamento. Nada más. Tuve que empezar a trabajar. El hecho que mi padre fuera un abogado exitoso no me servía de nada, tuve que valerme por mi misma. Todo lo que tengo es mío. Mi noble y amado me ofreció mantenerme, pero me negué rotundamente. Yo le iba a demostrar a mi padre que no importaba que me haya desterrado, que me haya desheredado. Yo iba a salir de esa situación con la cabeza en alto, demostrándoles a todos que podía valerme por mi misma, que no era una nenita de papa.

-¡¿Dios quien viene a éstas horas?!- Trate de levantarme, estaba sentada al lado de la cama, la botella de whisky estaba casi vacía. La revista que estaba viendo estaba al lado de la botella, con la impactante sonrisa de él, y de la perra que tiene como mujer. ¿Qué resentida, verdad? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Nada. Apoyando mi brazo en la cama, me impulse, y aunque me costó bastante y me tambalee un par de veces me pude levantar. –Ohh… Setsuna tenés que dejar este vicio.- exclamé al ver que no solo me costaba mantenerme en pie, la realidad estaba distorsionada, todo me daba vueltas.- Mierda…- El sonido constante del timbre taladraba mi cabeza, aturdiéndome. A tientas me fui acercando a la puerta, agarrándome de cuanta cosa podía. Una vez en la puerta levante la mirilla y por un segundo no respire, me quede helada. Era él. EL. A pesar de mi estado, podía verlo claramente. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? No… era él.

-¿Quién, quién es?- dijo con mi vos rasposa debido a la bebida.

-Setsuna soy yo, abrime.-

Claro quién mas iba a ser. Él tenía la llave de la puerta del edificio, me golpee mentalmente por mi estupidez. Cagada, tras cagada. No podía decirle que se vaya hace meses que no lo veo. Saqué el seguro de la puerta y abrí la puerta.

Whoaw…

Si no fuera porque estaba agarrada de la puerta, me hubiera caído. Tenía una campera de cuero negra, con algunas gotitas de lluvia. Recordé que cuando entre a mi departamento afuera el cielo se encontraba gris. Una deliciosa e invitadora gota caía por su barbilla. Pequeñas gotas estaban desparramadas por su claro pelo; si tenía canas, debido a lo claro de su pelo no se notaba en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbres, me miro preocupado. Deduje que se dio cuenta de mis fachas. Aunque mi grado de discernimiento estaba diezmado, sabía que él podía oler claramente el aroma del whisky. A pesar de los años seguía siendo igual de atractivo. Ya estaba pisando los cincuenta. Pero su cuerpo seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, su mirada transmitía el paso de los años y el de la experiencia. ¿Hace cuanto que somos amantes? Trece años. ¿Será mi número de la suerte? ¿O de mi desgracia? Él semblante de él era de preocupación.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- el inestable clima típico del otoño había hecho que lloviera, la lluvia había bajado la temperatura. Una leve ráfaga de viento procedente del pasillo hizo que me estremeciera. Tal vez no era el frió lo que lo origino, quizás era su mirada. Preocupada, consternada. ¿Se estaba preocupando por como estoy? ¿O es algo más? Jamás había visto esta veta de él, es mas pensé que nunca se preocupaba por algo.

Entro y cerró la puerta, yo seguía parada en el medio de la sala, sin decir nada. Solo mirándolo.

-Setsuna… ¿Por qué?- dijo acercándose a mí. Me miro a los ojos, reprochándome mi estado. ¿Acaso no era obvia la razón? Me estrecho entre sus brazos y su fragancia lleno mis sentidos, aspire profundamente empachándome con su perfume. Tan único e inconfundible.

-¿No es evidente Diamante? Es mi cumpleaños, estoy sola, hace meses que no te veo… yo, yo…- me callo con sus labios, apretando mi cuerpo con el suyo, en el refugio de sus brazos. Compartiendo nuestro calor. Sus besos siempre eran iguales de hambrientos, voraces, y más si no nos veíamos por bastante tiempo. Sus labios saboreaban los míos, adentró su lengua en mi boca. Violentamente. Sus manos bajaron y se apoyaron en mi cola. Levanto la diáfana tela y apretó con sus manos la piel de mis nalgas. Apoyo toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra el mío. El beso sumado al alcohol que había consumido me estaba transportando a otra dimensión, todo daba vueltas, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía ver destellos, círculos de colores. Él es una bestia, salvaje e indomable. Con su metro noventa y cinco de altura, me hacía sentir más pequeña de lo que me sentía cuando estaba con él. Su sola presencia, su aura, me provocaban una sensación de nimiedad. Y sus besos y caricias aumentaban la vulnerabilidad que naturalmente sentía por él. Mis manos se enterraron en su húmedo pelo, su fragancia se mezclaba con el olor a lluvia. Volviéndolo más primitivo. Nuestras manos subían y bajaban por nuestros cuerpos. El hambre de nuestros besos, es producto de la distancia. Tal vez no me ama… pero me desea. Siempre me lo hizo saber, al abalanzarse a mi cuerpo. Siempre era lo mismo, yo intentaba reclamar, pero el solucionaba todo con un beso.

Con sus manos acuno uno de mis pechos y acariciaba mi tieso pezón, mientras me llevaba al sillón. Me arquee en respuesta a sus caricias, todo mi cuerpo ardía por sus caricias, mi centro palpitaba ansioso de sentir sus expertas manos apaciguando el dolor, brindándome el placer que tanto anhelaba. Me apoyo y pude sentir la suave textura del cuero en mi piel. Él se deleito con mi imagen por unos segundos, mientras se sacaba su campera y desabrochaba su camisa. Me brindo una de sus distintivas sonrisas, y respondí con una igual de socarrona. ¿Cuántas veces uno puede tropezar con la misma piedra? Bien, yo podía tropezar miles y miles de veces con la misma piedra, pero no podía, no puedo… alejarme de él. Él es mi perdición.

La dureza de su cuerpo aplastaba el mío, pero el placer de sentirlo encima de mí eclipsaba su peso. Su aliento en mi boca, sus labios saboreando mi barbilla, mi cuello, mi oreja. Con su jadeante vos en mi oído, envolviéndome en un mundo donde no había nada más que nosotros dos.

Solo nosotros.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió con el hechizo en el que nos encontrábamos. Pero no nos importaba, seguimos acariciándonos. Nuestras caricias eran ávidas, ansiosas, desesperadas. Ya me había desabotonado la camisa, bueno si a arrancar los botones se le llama desabotonar. Siempre era igual, siempre ansioso de unirse a mí. El sonido del teléfono no cesaba, se escucho el sonido de la contestadora automática. El teléfono no estaba muy lejos, a penas unos pasos.

_-¡Hola Setsu! ¿Cómo estás? Llamaba para pedirte disculpas por hoy… no sabía que era tu cumpleaños. No debería de haber… además estábamos en el trabajo… ¿Qué te parece si para redimirme, salimos a festejar como se debe tu cumpleaños? ¿Dale? Nos vemos. Cuídate, besos. Jedaite. Ah por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. _

¡¡Ohh Mierda!! De todas las putas veces que me pudo llamar Jedaite, ¿¡Justo hoy tenía que ser?! Pude sentir como Diamante se puso tenso, y no era por su erección. Me miró con los ojos destellando de furia, recriminándome. Se incorporó y se acomodo en el sillón, cerro sus puños y los cerro fuertemente, volviéndose blancos sus nudillos. No dijo nada, apoyo la cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Yo lo imite, me senté, dejando una cierta distancia entre ambos. La tensión del ambiente era claramente palpable, lo mire mientras se calmaba, su respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Aun con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón ladeo la cabeza y muy lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-¿Quién es?- exigió. Y pude escuchar un click en mi cabeza. Y no pude contener la verborragia. Estaba furiosa.

-Sos el colmo de lo cínico- grite- ¡¡Vos!! Vas a venir a exigirme a mí, justo ¡vos! Diamante, hace 13 años que somos amantes, estoy harta que cada vez que encuentro a alguien, por más que sea un amigo, vos lo alejes de mí. ¿O me vas a negar en la cara, que jamás te acostaste con otra que no fuera tu esposa? ¿Qué yo soy tu única amante?- no podía soportar el dolor, la furia, todo se mezclaba. Podía sentir como palpitaba la vena de mi cuello, mi rabia crecía a medida que hablaba. -¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta. Cada vez que intento sacarte de mi cabeza, venís y lo arruinas ¡todo! Me haces estos planteos estúpidos. Diamante es hora que te des cuenta, ya no soy la estúpida que podes manejar a tu antojo. Ya no más. –

Abrió sorprendido los ojos, por lo general respondía a sus preguntas. Hacíamos el amor, y al día siguiente cuando fuera al trabajo el responsable de nuestro conflicto desaparecía. Cuando uno tiene tanto poder como Diamante, nada es imposible. Pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir, Jedaite trabajo mucho para lograr estar en el lugar que esta, es un excelente abogado, no podía hacerle eso. No. Trate de levantarme, los efectos del alcohol seguían, pero un poco más leve. Empero ni bien trate de levantarme, sus fuertes manos me sujetaron al sillón, inmovilizándome. Lo mire furiosa a los ojos, no le importo.

-Setsuna… hay algo que no entendiste. _Vos sos mía. _Nadie, pero escúchame bien, nadie puede tener algo mío. ¿Me entendés?

-Di… ¿Por qué?- sollocé- Si nunca vamos a poder estar juntos. ¿Siempre voy a ser tu amante? ¡Quiero tener hijos! ¿Te das cuenta lo que me pedís? Me pedís que renuncie a todo, a todo mis sueños.

-¡Que sueños! Yo te doy lo que quieras Setsuna, no hace falta ni siquiera que trabajes, solo te pido que estés para mí.

-¡¡Pero no entendés!! Me importa una mierda el trabajo, me importa una mierda ser o no la mejor abogada.- las lagrimas caían de mis ojos y el sabor salado de ellas llegaban a mi boca- ¡Me importa una mierda el dinero! Lo único que quiero… es a vos. Diamante, quiero tener una familia, casarme. ¿Tan poco me querés? ¿Qué siquiera podes verme feliz? ¿Por qué no me dejas? ¿O caso me vas a darme lo que yo quiero?

-No puedo Setsu… no puedo-

-Por favor… soltame, andate. Te amo demasiado, ya no puedo sufrir más. Por favor…-gimoteé- andate…-

-No.- a pesar que las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, pude ver la angustia, el dolor en sus ojos.- Te quiero más de lo que vos crees. No puedo dejarte Setsuna, no puedo… -Se acerco a mí, y coloco su dedo en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo, directo a los ojos.- No puedo darte lo que querés Setsuna, no puedo darte un hijo cuando no se lo pude dar a Bella. Le dolería profundamente…-

-No quiero hablar de ella- dije escondiendo mi cabeza en mi hombro, las lagrimas jamás se detuvieron. – ¿Y no pensás tener hijos?- jamás me había animado a preguntarle, sabía que él no me respondería. Pero…

-Tengo a Mina-

-¡¡No es lo mismo!! Ella no es tu hija, no es lo mismo ver crecer a tu hijo. ¡Sangre de tu sangre, una pequeña parte de vos! A Mina la conociste cuando ya era grande. ¿No querés ver nacer a tu propio hijo, verlo sonreír, decir _papa? _Si ella no pudo darte un hijo, ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí?

-No puedo Setsuna… no puedo-

-¡¡Andate!!-

-Setsuna… no me alejes…-

No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo escuchaba suplicar. Pero rápidamente elimino toda distancia. Y se acerco fieramente a mis labios, sorbiendo mis lágrimas con su boca. Me recostó en el sillón, y otra vez me deje doblegar por él.

Estaba desesperado, lo pude saber por la manera en que me acariciaba. Queriendo aferrarse a mi cuerpo de una forma que jamás lo había visto. Siempre se mostró centrado. Primero me brindaba placer, y luego recién me penetraba. Pero por la urgencia de sus caricias, sabía que en cualquier momento me penetraría. Estaba húmeda sí, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparada. Sus manos temblaban, estaba consumido por el deseo, su boca devoraba a la mía. La presión que ejercían sus labios estaba al borde del dolor. Con sus manos acariciaba mis pechos, jugando con los tiesos pezones, pellizcándolos. Enviándome fuertes descargas eléctricas, mezcla de placer con dolor. Adentro una mano en mi sexo, con sus dedos largos y callosos separo mis labios, y con su dedo índice acaricio mi clítoris. Estaba jugando con su autocontrol, podía sentir como temblaba, como anhelaba desesperadamente fundirse conmigo. Movió su dedo alrededor de mi clítoris, llevándome a la orilla del placer pero sin dejarme sucumbir al orgasmo. Cuando mis flujos bañaron sus dedos, me despojo rápidamente de mi tanguita blanca. Se desabrocho el pantalón, y enseguida su miembro salto erecto. Era grande, y sabía perfectamente lo que era tenerlo en mi interior, llenándome. Me mordí los labios, sabía condenadamente tan bien lo que era tenerlo en mi interior. Podía ver como apretaba los ojos, no quería acabar tan rápido. Por más que tuviera casi 50 años, no los parecía en ningún aspecto. Él siempre procuraba que los dos obtuviéramos placer. Y mierda, que si me lo daba. Es una bestia, dura, potente, salvaje. Todo un semental, abrió los ojos y mientras me miraba fijamente empezó a penetrarme lentamente. Rodee con mis piernas su cintura y lo incite a que me penetrara de una vez por todas. Pero no lo hizo, se continúo deslizando lentamente. De repente paro, y yo no tenía toda su longitud en mi interior.

-Diamante… por favor.- gemí, suplicándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- me dijo con una picara sonrisa

-No te hagas el boludo…oh…- me penetro un poco más, pero no era suficiente. –

-Decí que sos mía- susurro. El también se estaba conteniendo. Pero en este juego somos dos. Apreté mis músculos interiores en su pene. Y obtuve como premio un ronco y fuerte gemido. Con sus manos en mi cadera, las apretó más fuerte. Marcándome los dedos, probablemente. Y no pudo aguantar más, de hecho era un milagro que lo hubiera hecho. Me lleno con su longitud, la tela del Jean raspaba mi piel. Su camisa estaba abierta, pero la tela fluía acompañando a sus movimientos. Sus envestidas fuertes y poderosas, bombeando en un ritmo constante. Su vos grave emitía gemidos, podía sentirlo, ya estaba al borde del orgasmo. Redujo un poco sus envestidas, haciéndolas más lentas. Entrando y saliendo casi absolutamente. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro con su vos áspera y gruesa.

-Decime que sos mía. Decímelo…- exigió, mientras sacaba casi por completo su pene de mi interior y me volvía a penetrar con suma potencia. –

-Soy… tuya. Diamante… por favor…- apreté mas mis piernas contra su cadera, el Jean raspaba la piel de mis talones.

-Mírame…-

Le obedecí, como siempre.

-Soy tuya Diamante. Solo tuya.-

Contento con mi respuesta aceleró sus envestidas, bombeando más y más fuerte. Apretando la carne de mis caderas, con sus manos. Llegue primero aferrándome fuertemente a su espalda. Gritando su nombre y diciendo cuanto lo amaba. Momentos después el se me unió. Quedando laxo arriba mío, con su flácido miembro en mi interior. Su semilla esparcida, pero no había esperanzas él siempre lo dijo. _No_ _quiero un hijo._ Por eso me obligaba a tomar la pastilla. Mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca, el yacía somnoliento en mi pecho. Todavía estaba en mi interior. Levanto apenas su cabeza del montículo de mis pechos, me regalo una sonrisa, satisfecho, saciado después de haber hecho el amor. ¿Pero que era en realidad yo para él? ¿Acaso era solo sexo?

Nunca lo voy a saber. Y otra vez me di cuenta, tarde, pero comprendí que otra vez caí en sus redes. Me deje deslumbrar por su sonrisa. Otra vez gano. Y yo como siempre, _**salí perdiendo.**_

_**Hay una frase de Einstein que dice: "Dios no juega a los dados". Pero acaso la vida en si mismo ¿no es un juego? Donde algunos ganan, otros pierden. ¿Quiénes se acuerdan de los perdedores? ¿De los segundos lugares? Exactamente. Nadie. **_

_**Todos somos simples fichas, en el gran juego que es la vida. Cada decisión, por pequeña que sea, modifica nuestra realidad. Nos condecora ganador o perdedor. **_

_**¿Qué ironía no? alguien quien busca siempre la victoria. Alguien que está acostumbrada al triunfo. Pero Setsuna lo sabe bien, la abogada es totalmente diferente de lo que es ella en realidad. En tribunales nadie le puede ganar, cada rival que tiene se vuelven locos buscando pruebas. Pero en la vida real, cuando deja de lado aquel maletín, Setsuna pierde con tan solo una mirada. Una palabra de él. **_

_**Entonces yo me pregunto, mi querido lector. ¿Qué es usted en realidad? ¿Un ganador o un perdedor? No juzgue a la ligera a nuestras protagonistas. Si usted estuviera en su lugar, ¿Qué preferiría ser? ¿Ganador? ¿Perdedor? Tal vez a nadie le guste perder, pero todos tememos a lo desconocido. Cuando ya estas acostumbrado a perder, cuando ya aceptaste tu papel… Eso es lo que marca la diferencia. Lo que define a quienes son ganadores, de quienes son perdedores. He ahí el quid de la cuestión. El que se arriesga, el que trasgrede las barreras es quien se va a coronar ganador. ¿Pero… te animarías? ¿Correrías el riesgo? Esa es una pregunta que yo no puedo contestar. Solo el tiempo lo dirá… Si ellas se atreverán a transformar, y dejar de sentirse… perdidas. **_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Reportándose aquí su Generala**

**Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**El apellido Kattalakis es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon**

Tal vez, dirán ¿quién carajo es esta pendeja?? ¿Qué hace en el espacio de Suyi? Bien, soy Gabriela, lo vuelvo a repetir por si se confunden- ya me paso u.u- ¡¡GABRIELA!! O como me conocen en fanfiction- ni que fuera conocida, jaja- Lovemamoru. Aclarado quien soy, paso al siguiente paso. Les digo cosas re locas y toda esa bola, traducción delirio un rato.

¿Por qué escribo de Setsu? Por que es re Guay!!, no mentira, me dijo Suyi VOS SOS SETSUNA- y en el combo no venia el planeta, ya lo sé, triste-

Pero después le gane cariño a mi Setsuna y no la cambio por nada, algo contradictorio en mi ser la senshi del tiempo y siempre llego tarde a todos lados, pero bueno así es la vida.

Como dijimos antes, los personajes van a estar reflejados en nosotras ¿por que?- ¡¡Me

Encanta esto de las preguntas retóricas!!- porque nos reímos de nosotras, y después de horas en reuniones de malignidad vía MSN, dijimos ¡Tenemos que hacer un fic!

Probamente si ven a una Setsuna caprichosa, mal hablada, sarcástica, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Les explico de nuevo, cada capitulo va a ser escrito por alguien diferente. El de hoy lo escribí yo, mi personaje es Setsuna. El de Eliz, es Amy "la sexopata" y el de Suyi Haru "la insaciable"

Les agradecería ENORMEMENTE que si leen dejen un reviews, ¿dale que va? ¡¡Si, si, si!!

Y ahora, vamos y respondemos los reviews. ¡¡Y desde ya GRACIAS!!

**Oranjitenshi:** Gracias, la historia es en conjunto. Tres locas, que decidieron delirar un rato. Y aunque no aparece la parejita dorada, te prometemos que vamos a intentar divertirte un rato, ay que de hecho por eso empezamos con este proyecto. Espero tu reviews, y que este capitulo, el cual es producto de mi imaginación te haya gustado. Muak!

**Usadito Pau:** ¡mi saltamontes! Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, siempre ahí para tu querida sensei. Yo creo que… ¡Ya eras pervertida desde antes! No vengas a echarnos la culpa a nosotras, pobres cristianas. Jaja, tu perversión es algo innato. ¡Reconócelo! En el nombre de… del padre, hijo- ¡Ay me equivoque de speach, jaja- en nombre de Eliz y Suyi y mío te damos las GRACIAS totales, y gigantes. Muak!!

**Lumar: **Y… vamos a tratar de no perdernos, ¡ya sé! Danos un mapa o gps, lo que gustes!! Ajjaja, nos alegra muuuucho que te hayas reido, por que en definitiva ese es nuestro fin. Somos como… los evangelistas o algo de eso- sin ofenderse eh!, ya veo que me linchan. ¡Lucy protegeme!- como decía, en ves de venir a dar la palabra del bien, venimos a dar la palabra de la malignidad. Jajja, muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que este chap te haya gustado también. Muak!

**Neo-Reina**Es muy largo tu nombre ni loca- Mmm… ¡pero si lo estoy! bueno, todavía no tengo el chalequito blanco- jaja, ¡Nos debes un reviews de esos tan magnificos y delirantes que siempre nos dejas! Y largo!!, nada de cortos, no señora. ¡no me gusta cortito! OBA!! Jajaaj, ¿Por qué tanta mala fama de mi pobre Setsu?

¡si es un pan de Dios!! Muchas gracias, señora alteza- nada de señorita, aca nos tratamos con todo respeto, jajja- por su reviews!! Muak!

**Jenny Sol:** Te engañamos para que leyeras perdidas!! Igual fui buena y actualicé Sus Ojos como prometí. Espero que te guste el primer capítulo de Setsuna. Besotes!!

**Pamela!!** (aka Sailor angel moon): Como me reí con tu review, al parecer estas perdidas la van a pasar bien, pero esto es más que mucho sexo. Hay historia profundas de cada una. Hoy conocimos un poco la de Setsu, no creo que tarde mucho en tener un amigo como Ami y Haru. Pero hay que esperar!! Siendo Gaby la que escribe a Setsu, JA! Esa la va a pasar de lo lindo.

Eliz obviamente va a sacarle lo buena a Ami, porque ya pasaba de santa y todos sabemos que dicen de las calladitas. Esas son las peores y bueno Eliz es buena relatando esas cosillas.

Haruka mi reina, no todo es tan fácil para ella, ya lo verás. Pero también tiene a Mal para relajarse y Malllll ufff he is soy hot jajajja.

Estamos contentísimas de que te haya gustado, no importa lo largo del review, te juro que sigo llorando de la risa. En cuanto a lo de Gaby de cuando actualiza quien es Darien Chiba, vas a tener que esperar. Ya la estamos retando pero las musas no quieren cooperar, además empezó la facultad. Con eso te digo todo! Besote Pame!!

**SoniaMS:** Que puedo decir además de que Mal ya tiene varias fans!! Jajaja Estamos contentas con las chicas de que te haya gustado. Espero que esta chap también sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos pronto!!

**LoveCelia&Mamo4ever**: AAAh joven muchacha, no es que saquemos el lado perdido de las sailor, es que nosotras estamos más allá del bien y del mal. Ya no hay forma de que volvamos de ser unas perdidas jajajaja.

Setsu es como siempre una dama, (ja! Seguro y yo soy la virgen) ya verás que pasa, bueno hoy conociste un poco más de esta mujer.  
Realmente la mujer que deja asombrados a todos es Ami, y los va a dejar con la boca abierta por más tiempo, jejejeje.

Y Haruka tiene otros problemitas, que ya conocerás. Lo bueno es que tiene a Mal a su lado, pero no adelanto nada.  
Gracias por leer esta historia, te recomiendo que también te pases por las historias de Gaby y Eliz. Con eso te vas a terminar de pervertir jajajajaja. Cuidate, muchos cariños!!

**AstarteChiba:** Seeee!! Somos unas perras, pero de buen pedrigre, eso ni dudarlo!; bueno y en lo que cabe a nuestro monumento, yo creo que mejor un clan o una aquelarre, por aquello de que parecemos brujas y no hay que preocuparnos por los hombres que ya están presentes; y que hombres!!

Bueno Setsu algún defecto tenia que tener, que ese malhumor tiene solución, claro esta que no sabemos cuando se le va a quitar, pero por los dioses!! Algún voluntario para remediar eso?

De la situación de Amy no se puede decir que a todas nos sucede, pero es hilarante imaginarse ahí!! No todo es perfecto y mas con el biscocho que tiene como "amigo" .

Que decir de Haru se esta llevando un buen paquete como amante! Pero es cierto como el príncipe de ojos zafiro es un amor algo tenia que ganar siendo una chica mala.

Gracias, antes de lo que piensas nos vas a identificar, no miento si es un gran trabajo, pero con gusto lo hacemos y de paso nos divertimos y les hacemos pasar un rato divertido.

**Karenina Hansen:** Es cierto lo de las bobitas, son lobos con pieles de corderos; claro esta no aplica a todas las rubias; pero benditos hombres no podemos vivir sin ellos!! Si con ellos!, Que la guerra se declare ¡! See!!.

Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos de donde sale tanto, es natural! Bueno con que se propague demasiado, y nos alcance en la Facu, jejej, gracias!!

**LadySerena01:** Como dice Haru las chicas buenas van al cielo y las malas mm??…bueno ya lo vimos!! Van con su super mejor amigo para pensar!! Y relajarse de paso, jajaja.

Gracias, valió un poquitin la espera, se que matábamos a algunas con la incertidumbre, somos diferentes pero tenemos delirios parecidos, así que te puedo prometer que te vas a reír mas!.

_**···Besos a todos Gabriela, Elizabeth y Suyay···**_


	3. Ami 1

**Capitulo 1**



_Esta cuidad puede estar repleta al punto de que no cabe un alfiler mas en ella, la conocemos como el símbolo de la vida americana; Nueva York, la gran manzana es una ciudad que impresiona, que incluso cautiva, pero no es una ciudad sencilla; nada es sencillo en esta vida, pero se nos proporciona distintas cartas y tenemos que saber apreciarlas, pero no solo se contemplan las cartas se debe jugar y confiar en que se realizara una esplendida jugada; en el edificio chrysler se puede apreciar a una excelente jugadora con un par de ases listos para usarlos ; Amy, Amy Mizuno; una exitosa Ingeniera en Sistemas; pero que tiene ver los números en esto? y las complicadas artes de programación... Bueno a continuación se enteraran de eso y algunas cosas mas... _



- Cómo detesto estas estúpidas sesiones para revisión de proyectos!! , Nota mental: asesinar a mi asistente por programarlas en viernes...; Están todos en MI contra!!, Yo si tengo una vida!! Dios!!, veo como mueven las bocas pero escucho de sus labios blabla, blabla..; ooohhh ¡! Y las malditas diapositivas me marean, si es un hecho me quieren volver loca; además le sumamos el hecho de que zafiro no deja de mirarme descaradamente las piernas y el escote.-

-Al fin termino!! Después de horas de tortura debía dar mi veredicto.-

- bueno...en vista….creo que esta reunión ha llegado a su fin- ¿nadie piensa hablar?

- bien tomare eso como un si... lamento decirles que sus avances no sirven para nada; bueno a mi no me sirven, un chico de facultad puede hacerlo mejor; quiero el lunes antes del almuerzo todos los diagramas corregidos, tiempo exactos y un estimado de costos en mi escritorio, bien caballeros, damas, me retiro que tengan buen fin de semana-

Y a correr se ha dicho, salí inmediatamente como alma que lleva el diablo, camine con gracia hacia mi oficina, solo necesitaba mi saco y el portafolio, siguiente parada el estacionamiento por mi Aston Martin negro.

Necesito música para relajarme, odio mi trabajo!! .. si lo odio!!, bueno en realidad odio trabajar con gente, soy una líder nata no hay duda de eso, pero por que los demás no acatan mis órdenes cada vez que les hablo para pedirles algo o explicárselo, me miran como si les hablara en otro idioma, ¿creo que me he equivocado de profesión?, tengo que reconocerlo que esto comenzó como un capricho, entrar en un mundo de hombres donde al principio me rechazaban, y ahora 8 años de que termine la carrera soy jefe del departamento de Tecnologías de la Información (TI) en una de las empresas más importantes de comunicaciones, bueno si no es que la más poderosa en todo América.

He destacado más que cualquiera, ¿y cómo se esto? Aunque tengo un contrato solidó como el acero y más beneficios que el presidente, me permiten trabajar fuera con los clientes que yo elija para desarrollo de software o simple consultoría; suena agotador, petulante, prepotente y demás calificativos, pero es un gusto que no todos se pueden dar, no soy indispensable, pero mi jefe me valora, es como una inversión a largo plazo, muchos cursos, muchos clientes que desean contratar los servicios de la empresa simplemente porque saben que estoy ahí.

A mis 31 tengo el puesto deseado por todos, donde me habían dicho que no podía destacar que me mejor estudiara trabajo social, se imaginan ¿yo de trabajadora social? Uuhhhh pobre gente ; pero claro que no lo hice desde que termino mi carrera he luchado por un lugar y por el reconocimiento que me merezco, ingeniería de sistemas no fue mi primera opción, mi pasión era la medicina pero gracias a mi pavor por la sangre decidí esta opción, pero en verdad amo mi trabajo, me apasiona tener la presión en sobre los hombros, la adrenalina por competir por un proyecto, desvelarse por la presentación para ganar a un cliente es comparable con el sexo…. naaaaa es mejor el sexo, pero tenía que hacer la comparación.

Ya me han arruinado parte de la noche, pero no toda, en vista de eso no me podré cambiar de ropa, ¡¡ Por Dios!! Tendré que ir disfrazada de ejecutiva histérica, ni que decir; es hora a divertirse y dejar el trabajo en la oficina, creo que iré a marquee, decidido próxima parada marquee.

Una vez en marquee siguiente paso, la barra y un Martini, ¿Por qué Martini? Bueno es mi trago preferido por excelencia, la música era perfecta y se apoderaba de mí y mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, ya que se movía al compás de esta.

Alguien me está observando, discretamente mis ojos bailan por el lugar para poder ver apreciarlo e inspeccionarlo, y lo que encuentro es magnífico, ahí sentado unos metros, SOLO era un pecado que estuviera así y yo me voy a encargar de corregirlo; divino, musculoso, hermoso se quedaba corto para describirlo, su cabello rubio, alborotado de esa forma tan peculiar lo hacía lucir simplemente perfecto, como desearía que me tomara como tomaba a su copa; oohh me está mirando!!, sonríe querida Amy , le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, y fue suficiente ya que se aproximo hacia mí, sisisisi!! Eso era lo yo quería, claro podía ir a su encuentro pero NO!!, soy una dama y debo comportarme como tal.

Qué más daba!! Él hace que pierda todo pensamiento lógico, solo voy a disfrutar solo eso disfrutar; una vez que estaba frente a mí, me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, seductora y coquetamente, dejándome saber que tenía todo su atención.

Se situó frente a mí, en el banco de junto; dejo su copa en la barra, y se inclino hacia mí, le ofrecí la mejilla para que depositara un beso y así lo hizo.

-hola preciosa, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? -

- pues, casi ahorco a mi asistente por programar la revisión de proyectos en viernes y a última hora se extendió demasiado -

- jaja , vamos Amy no es para tanto –

- noooo! como tú no estabas ahí, sentado escuchándolos, te lo juro llego un punto que solo escuchaba blablabla, y tienen la manía de poner miles de diapositivas me quieren matar de un coraje, estoy segura de que es un complot-

: Jajajajaja

Amy: ¡no te rías!

- siempre es lo mismo, cambia de equipo de trabajo y punto – lo mire con cara de what!

- no puedo son los mejores además con que justificación los voy a despedir, porque hablan mucho..?? -

-Tú también eres la mejor – se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a mí, dejando que la pierna que tenia cruzada quedara entre las de él, me sujeto de la cintura y me dio un suave beso, casi como un toque transmitiéndome miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo – además tenemos que festejar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te promovieron en el trabajo? -

- no, adivina – uuhh con lo que me gustan las adivinanzas

- Mmm, ¿te sacaste la lotería? -

- no -

- Mmm, ¿te vas a comprar el coche que querías?-

- No – mierda!! Piensa, Amy, piensa.

- Mmm, despidieron al tarado que trabajaba frente a tu oficina?-

-no, Amy por dios nos conocemos desde hace 8 años..-

- 10 años – hombres siempre se les olvida .

: Bueno, 10 años y no puedes adivinar lo que me colma de alegría? -

- embarazaste a alguien!! -

- Nooooooo!! Por dios!! Me cuido!! -

- entonces?...he agotado todas ideas -

- me caso –

- Ehh?? Qué?!

- me voy a casar, encontré a la mujer de mi vida…voy a formar una familia...no estás contenta? -

- claro que si, como puedes decir eso, eres mi mejor amigo – tuve que fingir la mejor de mis sonrisas, entonces me acerque y lo abrasé – felicidades Ziocite!! Que seas mmuuuyyyy feliz... – mientras lo estrechaba entre mis brazos, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, me aferré mas a él mientras lo felicitaba y él me contaba lo feliz y emocionado que estaba yo trataba de disimular el nudo en mi garganta, cuando por fin nos separamos tuve que tragarme las lagrimas para no romper en llanto ahí mismo –

- ¿Qué sucede Amy? -

- _que me sucede..._es que no lo puedo creer TU, el soltero empedernido se casa!! -

- Lo sé jajaja, pero ahora a festejar ¡ cantinero otro trago para la dama y otro para mí- aun mantenía mi estúpida sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, ¿feliz?...debería estarlo por él, pero no podía mientras por dentro mi corazón y mi alma se desgarraban por la pena, aun así tenía que preguntárselo

– donde la conociste –

-recuerdas que me transfirieron unos meses a Londres? – Cómo no recordarlo trabajamos juntos pero en distintos departamentos, el Ing. Industrial exitoso, joven a sus 33 años tenía un puesto demasiado alto, lo habían transferido a Londres por 6 meses para que se encargara de poner pies y cabeza a la nueva sucursal que la empresa abriría allá, había regresado apenas 2 semanas, no había podido hablar con él en ese tiempo, solo habíamos intercambiado miradas en las reuniones –

- si lo recuerdo, pero a qué viene eso?-

- la conocí allá.- uuh con que ¿inglesa?

- oohh y que hace?-

- bueno, Hotaru dirige una galería de arte-de cuando acá a Zio le gusta el arte

- oohh, Hotaru es su nombre?-

- si, Hotaru Tomoe-

-me alegro por ti, de todo corazón- que para el caso ya no quedaba nada

- bueno la noche aun es joven que te parece si nos vamos de aquí y seguimos la fiesta en otro lado, los chicos de la oficina se iban a reunir en casa de Andrew? Qué te parece si vamos y les damos mi gran noticia -

- perfecto, está bien -

- pide la cuenta en lo que voy al servicio, de acuerdo -

- si ve – vi como se alejaba, que tenía ese hombre en la cabeza si creía que yo, si YO iría festejar por su próxima BODA, sí su BODA; estaba definitivamente loco, tenía que zafarme, pero he ahí el problema...¿cómo lo iba a hacer?... puede que... no, no, no...Pero me condenaría en el infierno por esto, pero qué más daba una vez más, tomo mi móvil y marco el número de la mano derecha de Lucifer, 1 timbre 2 ...

_- Aló...-_

_-Aló quien es?-_

_- soy Amy, zafiro- _

_- que sucede? - _

_- márcame en 5 minutos -_

_- que...pero!!... -_

_- márcame...-_

Le colgué el teléfono y lo guarde de nuevo, pedí la cuenta, justo a tiempo, Zio venia saliendo del servicio, en mis adentros rogaba que zafiro me regresara la llamada, lo haría lo conozco -

- lista? -

- sí, solo que el cantinero traiga la cuenta ...- ooohh el melodioso timbre de mi móvil!! Hoy más que nunca lo ame!! Lo venero!! Lo tome fingiendo enfado hacia el aparato, para darme cuenta que era zafiro! Bendito hombre curioso

_- Aló..-_

_- que te sucede Amy!!-_

_- si ella habla!!-_

_- qué demonios té pasa!!-_

_- oohh ya veo..-_

_-¡!que!!-_

_-Mmm... Revisaron todas las estaciones de trabajo?-_

_- ahora sí estas más loca que una cabra.-_

_- bueno...comprendo...estaré ahí en 20 minutos.-_

_- ehhh?! Estás loca... -_

Oohh!! Pobre zafiro casi me compadecía de él, he dicho casi, pero no completamente, luego le explicaría, colgué el teléfono, la expresión de Ziocite me partió el corazón

– me tengo que ir surgió algo-

-Mmm-

- te recompensare, te lo aseguro, te invitare a comer-

- mm no me convences? -

- que quieres entonces?-

- una última noche-

- qué?! – sentí como me faltaba el aire, aun había esperanzas tal vez no se casaría

- sí, una noche solo tú y yo, Amy me caso en 2 meses, prefiero tener mi despedida de soltero contigo, emborracharnos hasta que no podamos estar en pie, contarnos anécdotas y recordar viejos tiempos -

- 2 meses... -

- si 2 meses – mierda!! 2 meses!!

- bueno ya veremos eso, ahora me tengo que ir-

- te acompaño a tu auto –

El cantinero nos entrego la cuenta Zio la pago para después dirigirnos a la salida, el rodeo con su brazo mi cintura un gesto que antes adoraba, antes cuando éramos más que amigos, hoy mi corazón sufría más que nunca, porque nunca seriamos más que amigos; nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto.

- hasta luego Crocite..-

- hasta luego Amy – me atrajo y me abrazo de nuevo, rozaba su nariz en mi oreja

- Me voy si no se me hace tarde –

Trate de sonreír lo mejor posible, mientras él me abría la puerta del coche, salí de ahí de inmediato, no quería ir a mi departamento y tenía el lugar perfecto para ir, en esos momentos estaba a la par de un Corredor de fórmula 1, llegue a mi destino y estacione el auto en el garaje, tome el elevador de inmediato y para ser sincera estaba demasiado callado aquello era comprensible viernes por la noche y en Nueva York nadie se quedaría en casa, ¿Qué loco lo haría? de pronto el elevador abrió sus puertas y me permitió salir, el pasillo estaba en penumbras, cuando por fin llegue a la puerta marcada con el 632 toque levemente, segundos después la puerta se abrió para permitirme el paso, entre como siempre y me gire para verlo, se veía precioso tenía el cabello despeinado y solamente llevaba los pantalones negros de su traje, le bese la mejilla para adentrarme en el lugar, deposite mi saco en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y me apoye en él para quitarme los zapatos, me gire para ver como se dirigía a uno de los sofás y tomaba asiento para tomar una taza de café humeante.

- y bien que sucedió?-

- nada Zaf; solo necesitaba salir rápido de una reunión -

- oooohh y solo te sirvo para eso? Para sacarte de apuros? – esa sonrisa petulante ilumino mi nefasto día

- jajaja no te menos precies que sirves para más cosas-

- Mmm , ¿ dime a que has venido?-

- a visitarte o me estas echando?-

- no, pero es que estoy ocupado?-

-oohh acaso el guapo ingeniero Zafiro Kattalakis tiene alguna invitada? -

- eso solo me interesa a mí -

Antes de que pudiera decir algo corrí hacia la recamara de zafiro tenía que saber si estaba con alguien, pero no estaba vacía, inmediatamente estalle en una carcajada.

- Estas solo!! Tonto!! Jajajaja-

- no estoy solo, tú estás conmigo-

Estaba justo detrás de mí, sentí su aliento en mi nuca, poco a poco acerco su cuerpo al mío, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mía, sobra decir que era más alto que yo casi por una cabeza y un poco más, sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me estrecho más contra su cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y perdí en su aroma, comenzó a besar y a lamer mi cuello lentamente, mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi blusa permitiéndole el acceso a mi cuerpo, sus manos me recorrían de una manera que encendía cada fibra de mi cuerpo; lentamente me di vuelta y lo encare para besarlo, nuestros labios se unieron en una demostración de pasión, mientras sus manos retiraban mi blusa y emprendían la tarea deshacerse de mi sujetador , me aferré a sus hombros mientras él se encargaba de desnudarme, cada caricia encendía más nuestra pasión.

Me recostó en la cama y se coloco sobre mí, a estas alturas ya estaba completamente desnuda, comenzó a besarme todo mi cuerpo, mientras yo me retorcía de placer, me volvió a besar, sentí como si miembro me presionaba en el interior de mi muslo, me sentí completamente excitada al sentir que él estaba de igual manera; enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y deje que mi intimidad se rozara con la suya, él gimió en mis labios ante ese contacto, de una vez por todas comenzó a deshacerse de su pantalón y de la ropa interior, que termino a los pies de la cama.

Lo bese mordisqueando sus labios, saboreando cada curva de ellos, sentí como su miembro era acomodado por su mano en la entrada de mi vagina, me detuve esperando que el entrara en mi, pasaron varios segundos pero no lo hizo, busque su mirada y al verlo no puede evitar reír, su frente estaba perlada con gotas de sudor, y en sus ojos había una chispa de diversión.

- Amy… -

- si... – lo siguiente que supe, bueno que sentí, fue que me había penetrado de un golpe y hasta el fondo, acomode mis piernas los más arriba que pude para que llegara más adentro, no pude evitar gritar al sentirlo, se comenzó a mecer de inmediato, rápido y con fuerza; estaba segura que me llevaría a la locura, mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda al sentir como me embestía cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez con más enjundia, esto estaba mal, lo sabía, muy mal, ambos lo sabíamos; pero a fin de cuentas no teníamos a quien lastimar, éramos solteros, nadie podría salir lastimado excepto nosotros mismos.

Grite cuando alcance el orgasmo, dejándome relajada, instantes después Zaf me acompaño, quedándose inmóvil dentro y sobre de mí; solo nuestras respiraciones eran escuchadas, cada quien en su mar de pensamientos, yo le acariciaba la espalda mientras él hacia círculos con su pulgar en mi pecho; si pensaba que Zaf iba a saltar de mi lado y gritar a los 4 vientos que no había usado protección eso quedaba atrás, mujer preparada vale por 2, no iba a dejar mi suerte a cualquiera, por eso usaba los parches, claro bien escondidos para que no se vieran; me gustan los niños, pero más me agradaban cuando sus madres vienen por ellos, no quiero tener hijos, no te puedes engañar a ti misma, no quiero hijos ni hoy, ni nunca; los niños no son compatibles con mi ritmo de vida, soy workaholic empedernida además de ser compradora compulsiva, adicta a la cafeína, y demás cosas y eso era irrefutable.

Zaf salió de mí y se giro sobre la cama, me invito a estar junto a él, extendiendo su brazo y me acomode junto a él y lo abrace.

Me mantuve abrazada a Zaf durante horas, sentí cuando se quedo dormido intente seguirlo pero me fue imposible, por más que apretaba los ojos no calla dormida, así que decidí levantarme y tomar una taza de café , me deslice de los brazos de Zaf y me senté en la cama busque algo con que vestirme y rápido lo encontré la camisa del traje de Zaf era de color verde aceitunado, no lo había tenido el gusto de verlo con ella puesta pero de eso me encargaría después, la puse sobre mi cuerpo y salí en busca de mi amado elixir, me serví una taza de café humeante y me dispuse a sentarme en la terraza; como me encantaba el departamento de Zaf era casi como mi segundo hogar, tenía que reconocerlo pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, me gusta mi departamento pero había algo distinto en este, bueno estaba zafiro aquí, ¿creo que esa es la diferencia?

Y ahí estoy casi a las 2:00 a.m. sola, por Dios!! A donde he llegado, ¿qué te sucede Amy?, déjalo salir de una vez...se va a casar, ooohh señor ...se casa Ziocite...jaja que vueltas da la vida, quien lo iba a decir, hay que aceptar los hechos aun creía que el me podía querer, pero creo que para que hiciera eso yo le tendría que haber dicho que lo amaba.

Porque tiene que ser esto tan difícil, porque, la esperanza es lo último que muere pero...¿realmente hubo esperanza alguna vez?, demonios!! Necesito ser realista, necesito no pensar con el corazón, ver y aceptar como es la vida más allá de mi nariz.

¿Cuando me convertí en esto?, alguien que gimotea por un amor pasado, por amor que alguna vez fue todo, seamos realistas no todo es color de rosa, acéptalo Amy el nunca te vio de otra manera siempre fuiste y serás su AMIGA si, su amiga, la que lo apoyo, con la que conoce desde el bachillerato, y que alguna vez fueron pareja, bueno si a eso se le pudo llamar ser una pareja.

¿Cuándo comenzó esto? Has memoria Amy que de algo te sirva además de para los números, bueno realmente comenzó hace mucho, años diría yo y no precisamente con Zio, empezó con el biscocho de Zaf, hace 30 años que estamos juntos, ¿bueno juntos? ¿juntos? precisamente juntos , no; mi padre tiene mucho que ver, bendita la hora en que hizo negocios con Kattalakis, si no fuera por eso nunca hubiera conocido a Zaf.

Oohh si!! Desde que ese chiquillo de seis años entro a mi vida supe que viviríamos cosas muy emocionantes; que travesuras hacíamos él, yo y su hermano, bueno en realidad a su hermano lo culpábamos de lo que hacíamos, ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer? era un nene de 2 años!! ¿Por cierto que habrá sido de él? Bueno después interrogare a Zaf sobre su hermano; ¿creo que tengo su número anotado en algún lugar? Si bien recuerdo vive en Nueva Orleáns…… bueno Amy no divagues, bien aquí estamos juntos, si se puede decir de alguna manera que estamos juntos, siempre me gusto para que lo niego, al pasar los años fue mejorando lo mismo sucedió conmigo, no me podía quedar atrás, claro que no como yo quería, algunas partes de mi cuerpo están desproporcionadas, pero en fin, recuerdo cuando nos besamos la primera vez, oohh dios que miedo tenia! Miedo...por dios que estúpida era, debería de haber tenido miedo cuando tuvimos relaciones la primera vez, si debería de haber tenido algún remordimiento tenía 17 años y ya me había acostado con él, y el tenia ¿19? Nooo!! Tenía 20!!, bueno unos años mas, jeje, y de ahí en adelante no paramos, insensatos es poco para describirnos.

Pero como todo lo bueno siempre llega su final, y el nuestro llego al ingresar a la universidad, mmm bueno no tan final, jejeje se puede decir que un respiro, si un grandioso respiro que hizo llegar a mi vida a Ziocite, Zio..., nos hicimos amigos los mejores, bueno llega a rivalizaba con Zaf, y como todo una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos siendo pareja después de 2 años de conocernos, bueno casi no estamos juntos, carreras distintas, amigos distintos, intereses un tanto diferentes, pero me di cuenta en ese tiempo que era y será siempre alguien importante, se metió en mi piel y nuca se fue, nunca a pesar de que cada quien tomo su camino, por un momento me llegue a sentir sola, bueno sola no, uno que otro hombre estuvo en mi vida para darle un poco de emoción, no me podían pedir castidad en un mundo de hombres, y que hombres!

Bueno algunos los que eran solteros, fueron gratificantes y lo sigue siendo destacar en un mundo de hombres, en un lugar donde nadie me quería, ni me quiere, desde que termine la universidad trabaje en mi rama, poco a poco adquirí un mejor puesto, y que puesto, aun no puedo ver la cara de Zaf al saber que yo iba a hacer su jefa! Dios estoy en deuda contigo por la eternidad!!, claro está que mi sitio para la eternidad está reservado en la dirección opuesta, un poco cerca de Lucy…fer ., jejeje, algunos dicen que soy su personificación, son unos exagerados, no soportan que uno sea un poco mandón, autoritario, histérico, que quiera las cosas perfectas y que levante la voz unos cuantos desvíeles, muy de vez en cuando; y mas en las juntas de consejo, ahí donde hay que ver las caras de los jefes de los demás departamentos.

Justamente en las juntas de consejo vi a un apuesto joven que acababa de tomar el puesto que se encontraba vacante; estaba precioso tal y como lo recordaba, bueno lo años le sentaron de maravilla, Ziocite Runningwolf, galante como siempre; pero no todo es felicidad, cuando lo presente con Zaf supe que se acababan de declarar la guerra, no exagero!! Si las miradas mataran…, no se soportan y no lo disimulan en mi presencia, eso es lo que más me molesta.

Son tan diferentes, y la vez tan iguales; Zoi, desde que llego a mi vida nunca se marcho, forma parte de una etapa tan hermosa de mi vida, me enseño cosas que nunca podré olvidar, un amor tan entregado que ocasiono que nunca lo dejara marchar, se fue de mi vida, se fue de mi cama, pero nunca abandono mi corazón, continua ahí, ¿el será el amor de mi vida?; a estas alturas aun creo que todos tenemos una media naranja, por favor, tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, más bien dicho necesito ser sincera; porque demonios me duele que se case, dure años que no lo veía, y más aun años que no me toca, que no me besa, para el soy su mejor amiga; pero para mí, ¿él qué es?, ya no recuerdo como era besarlo, como era tocarlo y sentir que me tocara.

Cuando me convertí en una estúpida que anhela que un hombre en particular la toque, por Dios Amy! Con cuantos te has acostado desde que terminaste con él, más bien con cuantos no te has acostado de los que te han agradado, con todos nena!!, con todo aquel que te agradara, y claro pasara más de una cita o dos, tal vez 3; ahora la pregunta de los 64 mil millones, porque estoy aquí sentada y a estas horas de la noche, lamentándome por mi exexexexex- novio que va a contraer nupcias en 2 meses, admítelo Amy que te duele que se vaya a casar antes que tu o que se case con otra que no seas tú.

Muuuy dentro de mi albergo aun la posibilidad de casarme algún día, si encuentro con quien, por que todas las mujeres de mi edad, están casadas y con hijos, según yo no tengo nada mal, soy bonita, alegre, inteligente, buen carácter, me encantan las fiestas; pensándolo lo bien yo estoy bien los que están mal son los hombres que se quedan con puras mujeres tipo Barbie, si ellos son los que están mal.

Si lo repites varias veces te lo creerás Amy, puede que sea posible, pero una infinidad de posibilidades me aguardan, muchas me aguardan y unas mas se perdieron ya, que es lo que duele y ¿por qué duele? Si Zaf me dirigiera que se casa, ¿me pondría igual?, naaaahhh!! ¿Zafiro casarse?, primero se congela el infierno, esas son sus palabras, como quiere que el o yo tengamos una relación fija, si a la primera de cambios va el o vengo yo a su casa y no precisamente a platicar, ese es otro punto en mi vida que difícilmente creo que tenga final.

Siempre estaremos así, algo me lo dice, se que debo de molestarme pero no puedo, lo veo coquetear con un centenar de mujeres en las fiestas de las reuniones y sé que se acuesta con alguna de ellas, no llega a exasperarme, bueno una que otra vez sí, pero él es mi refugio como yo soy el de él; no importa la hora, el lugar y mucho menos con quien este; basta una llamada, una mirada para correr al lado de otro, uuhh que hermosa relación!!, no puedo negarlo y seria un pecado hacerlo es una bestia en la cama y si le añadimos que es hermoso, un adonis, que le encanta pasar tiempo conmigo y a mí con él; como ahora, yo aquí lamentándome por mi miserable vida, y el acostado solo; eres mala Amy, muy mala, corre a su lado y caliéntale la cama.

Por qué soy así!! Que tengo en la cabeza! No sé que siento por 2 hombres y no cualquier hombres, solo basta mirarlos para quedarse embobada; no puedo definir la relación que tengo con uno de ellos y con el otro quisiera matar a su prometida que por cierto no sabía de su existencia hasta hace unas horas atrás; los 2 son mis mejores amigos, y se podría decir que soy su mejor amiga, pero son amistades tan diferentes.

Ziocite aquel que trato de llenar al hueco que había en mi corazón, cariñoso, atento, actitud intachable, sabio, correcto, guapo, mi ex novio, además es sociable y Zaf...Zafiro...mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer ex novio, bueno mi primero en todo, guapo, galante, gracioso, un tanto egocéntrico.

Nunca voy a terminar de compararlos y de saber que no tienen comparación, ambos son únicos para mi, por eso los adoro, claro de distinta manera; tendré síndrome del nido vació? Ya que una vez que se Zio se case, pasara menos tiempo conmigo, va a tener hijos y pasare a hacer la tía Amy, es eso Amy? Es lo que te tiene así, o es que lo amas?.

Yo amarlo después de años de no estar juntos, que va, no soy tan estúpida para aferrarme a alguien tanto tiempo; guarda silencio mejor, que es lo que estás haciendo ahora, te aferras a Zafiro cada vez más, ¿que pasara el día en que el o tu encuentren su camino? una cosa a la vez, primero entender que me pasa con Zio y después, tal vez y si tengo tiempo, pensare en Zaf.

- Amy….-

- zafiro!! Por qué me asustas así!!-

- yo asustarte?!Tú me asustaste a mí, me levante al baño y no te vi, pensé que te habías marchado -

- como que me iba a ir?-

- pues estas un tanto rara, que sucede?

- nada Zaf , te lo juro, solo estoy cansada-

- Mmm si no te conociera diría que tienes mal de amores?

- jajajaj yo?

- si tu señorita, estas a las 3:30 a.m. sentada en mi terraza y con mi camisa puesta; si querías tenerme junto a ti solo bastaba que me lo pidieras -

- qué?! Cada día estás más loco -

- lo mismo digo de ti y no voy a tu casa y me pongo tu ropa-

- oohh quisiera ver que intentaras ponértela, te verías precioso con ella-

- qué?!-

- jajaja , vamos a dormir que ya es tarde, bueno o temprano-

-¿ a dormir?

- si a dormir-

- no , no , no vamos a aprovechar mejor el tiempo

- en que me puedes decir. – el muy descarado me mira de arriba a abajo –

- tengo varias ideas y todas te incluyen en a ti en mi cama desnuda, así que mujer vamos a dentro que tengo frió -

- si tienes frió saca una manta y listo -

- no, que acaso quieres que te cargue, verdad?-

- jajaja lo harías – asintió para responderme e inmediatamente salto como resorte de la silla, dejando mi taza sobre de ella, lo encaro esperando su reacción, cualquiera que sea esta, se acerca más a mí, rápidamente se agacha y me hecha sobre su hombro

-ZAFIRO!!-

- shshshs vas a despertar a los vecinos-

- bájame ¡! -

- si lo haré ya que lleguemos a mi cama-

Y claro cumplió su palabra me bajo ya que llegamos a su cama, donde delicadamente me quito su camisa para después desnudarse el, nos volvimos a besar y poco a poco me recosté, el me siguió de cerca quedando al lado mío, me prometí no pensar en nada, después arreglaría las cosas, pero ahora disfrutaría hasta el último aliento de zafiro, y me encargaría de que él lo disfrutara igual; a fin de cuentas es fin de semana, mañana volvería a mi departamento y el lunes reanudaría mis preocupaciones e interrogantes.



El lunes llego, después de un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas y diversiones, regrese a la rutina; por qué no podía seguir siendo sábado y haberme quedado con Zaf viendo películas y discutiendo tonterías.

Pero no, aquí estoy como todos los días, al pie del cañón, la jefa de TI, con mi traje sastre favorito color azul, bueno es que ese color me favorece demasiado, pero creo que es hora de renovar el guardarropa, ir o no ir de compras ese es el gran dilema, mmm ir de compras!! Pero ahora a trabajar se ha dicho.

Unos saludos aquí, otros allá, y llego a mi oficina; a trabajar se ha dicho, pero quien viene tan temprano, espero que no haya problemas, con la suerte que tengo y por inventarlos al parecer si habrá.

- adelante – que no sea de soporte, por favor, que no sean ellos!!, yo conozco esos cabellos y esos ojos – Zaf? -

- buenos días Amy?-

- oh, lo siento, buenos días Zafiro, a que debo su visita?

- que no puedo venir a saludar a mi jefa?-

- mmm que quieres? Mmm...Que es lo que escondes?-

- me ofendes Amy, yo solo vengo a traerte algo-

- y que es?-

- se que te gustan y la vi cuando venia para acá-

- la viste? De donde venias?-

- ooh está bien, te quise regalar flores, pero las rosas se me hacían clásicas, y además bobas así que vi esta orquídea y supe que sería perfecta para ti, ambas poseen una belleza única-

- gracias Zaf – me acerco para besarlo en la mejilla pero él es más rápido y captura mis labios con los suyos, con cada beso la pasión se desborda, siento como desliza de mis manos la caja de cristal y escucho que la deposita en el escritorio, sin más estorbos me atrae a su cuerpo y me abraza completamente, sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo acariciándome, me aferró más a su cuello, devorando sus labios, siento como avanzamos hacia atrás, para sentir después que topamos con la pared, él se pega mas a mi cuerpo presionándome contra él, siento su erección contra mi cadera, dios esto es magnífico.

Sus labios abandonan los míos para descender a mi cuello, mientras de mis labios se escapan leves suspiros, un escalofrió me recorre al sentir como sus manos frías se adentran por debajo de mi falda subiéndola unos centímetros para acariciarme mejor, me enloquece totalmente, comienzo a besar su cuello para recorrer con mi lengua su oído, siento como se tensa un poco, para después sentir como torpemente desabrocha los primeros botones de mi blusa y después interna su mano dentro para acariciar mis pechos, toma el izquierdo con su mano y lo estruja en ella, provocándome un gemido cargado de excitación, mientras su otra mano continua entretenida con mi muslo derecho y comienza a escalar por el hasta toparse con mis bóxer de encaje y sin más reparo tira de ellos y su otra mano se une a la ardua tarea, le es necesario abandonar mi cuello ya que se desliza por todo mi cuerpo a la par que mi ropa interior lo abandona, le tengo que ayudar así que al llegar a mis tobillos levanto las piernas para que se retiren por completo de mi, veo la sonrisa triunfal de Zaf al elevarse por mi cuerpo y sentir como se acerca más a este, después veo como guarda algo en el bolsillo de su saco, trato de cuestionarlo pero me calla con un beso apasionado, mis manos recorren su espalda hasta posarse en su trasero y lo acerco mas a mí, deseando que este dentro de mí, el parece entenderlo y comienza a liberarse de su pantalón, claro sin dejar de besarnos, instintivamente acomodo mi pierna en su cadera y el la afianza más arriba con su mano, eleva mas mi falda cerca de mis caderas, siento como con su otra mano acomoda su miembro en la entrada de mi cuerpo, sonríe al sentir mi humedad entre sus dedos, de un golpe entra en mi, ocasionándome un grito de placer que es sofocado con sus labios, me aferró mas su espalda con un brazo mientras que el otro está afianzado a su hombro izquierdo, sus entradas y salidas son rápidas y fuertes, llego a sentir que moriré, sé muy bien que tiene el impulso de gritar ya que se aferra mas a mis labios cuando eso ocurre, que más importa, solo el disfrutar en estos momentos, no se detiene ni un momento, acelera mas el ritmo, colmándonos de placer.

Entre nuestras caricias y gemidos escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta, pero es imposible aún es temprano y mi asistente no a llega hasta dentro de una hora, vuelvo a escuchar el molesto sonido pero esta vez mas fuerte, algo me dice que debo sesionarme que sigamos solos, oooohh noo!! , Mierda!!, en la puerta de mi oficina esta Zio!!.

- Zaf...-

- Mmm -

- Zafiro!! -

- Mmm ¿?-

- tenemos compañía... –por fin logro que se separe de mi y gira su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro a Zio con cara de muy, pero muy pocos amigos, regresa la mirada hacia mí, para después soltar mi pierna y salir de mi, me acomodo la blusa y después regreso mi falda a su lugar, mientras él se pone "presentable", en estos momentos agradezco ser de baja estatura ya que Zaf me cubre completamente y Zio no me ve en el estado en que estaba.

Una vez "listos" zafiro se giro para encarar a Ziocite que realmente estaba molesto, me acerque a ellos temiendo lo peor, la tensión era demasiada entre ambos, así que decidí ponerle fin.

- buenos días Crocite-

- buenos días Amy-

- y dime que te trae tan temprano a la oficina de Amy – maldito Zaf, me las va a pagar! –

- lo mismo debería preguntarte yo- ooh no!! Ya van a empezar!!

- que no viste suficiente – mierda zafiro!! Cierra la boca!!

- mira pedazo de...-

- eheheheh muchachos tranquilos por favor, no es momento de pelear; Zaf hablamos después?-

- solo si almorzamos?- maldito se saldría con la suya!!

- sí, está bien te llamo-

- de acuerdo – cínico!! Me da un rápido beso que me toma desprevenida, después se marcha no sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Zio; Zio se sienta frente a mi escritorio, tomo asiento, intento cruzar mi pierna derecha cuando una idea pasa por mi cabeza, donde esta mi ropa interior?, hago memoria y...mierda!! Zafiro!! La guardó en su saco!! Hijo de...maldito!!Sin vergüenza!!

-Amy?-

- si – me acomodo en mi lugar reprimiendo el instinto de cruzar las piernas-

- son pareja?-

- mm, que?-

- que si tu y el tipo ese, son novios, pareja o qué? -

- primero no es ningún tipo se llama zafiro y segunda mi relación con el solo nos comprende a él y a mi-

- Amy, por favor!! Ese tipo solo te utiliza!-

- Zio...-

- no, no , no, es un hijo de...-

- no te permito que lo insultes -

- Amy, que no ves que no te conviene no puedes enrollarte con alguien como él…

- eso me lo dice alguien que se casa en 2 meses, con una perfecta desconocida-

- no metas a Hotaru en esto-

- no metas a zafiro en esto, entiéndelo sé lo que hago-

- ya lo veo, y el parece que sabe lo que hace-

- no te permito..-

- Amy los encontré haciéndolo en tu oficina!! Por dios te mereces algo mejor! No un tipo así!! Nunca pensé eso de ti!! No eres una...-

- cállate de una vez Ziocite, no puedes venir y decirme que hacer o que no hacer-

- Amy yo te quiero mucho y me duele verte en una relación así, te mereces algo mejor...alguien mejor...alguien que fuera como yo... -

- Zio, la vida es complicada y nunca es como tú quieres...te casas en 2 meses y yo seguiré mi vida; entiéndelo no entiendo tus palabras ni tus acciones-

- no quiero verte con el ...ni con nadie...-

Me quede helada antes esas palabras y no me dio tiempo de responderse se fue de inmediato, dejándome la cabeza aun mas confundida; deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, miraba la orquídea que me acababa de obsequiar Zaf; qué diantres tenía que hacer ahora...la voz de mi asistente me saco de mi letargo.

-si...-

- Señorita Mizuno, en 10 minutos tiene una reunión con el Señor. William Archer, en la sala de juntas-

- gracias enseguida voy, gracias...-

El mundo sigue así que animo Amy, trabajas hasta las 6:00 p.m. te queda mucha noche y madrugada para pensar, ahora es hora de triunfar y ganar otro contrato para la empresa; después resolveré mi vida...

_Cómo dice la canción "Hoy es un día para empezar, conseguirme una novia y dejar de saltar de cama en cama sin hallar mi lugar" que tan sabias son estas palabras? Nunca lo sabrás si no aceptas donde estas parado._

_El pasado es pasado y el presente es lo que importa; recordar es vivir, pero de recuerdos y añoranzas no se vive; la vida es preciosa y se debe atesorar como tal, un único y valioso momento que nos permite experimentar y equivocarnos miles de veces._

_Puedes ser el mejor en tu área de trabajo y eso no te hace especial, las cosas más mundanas son las más importantes y las que son especiales; Una de ellas el amar y ser amado._

_Amar, es fácil todo lo hemos hecho, hemos amado con cada poro de nuestro ser, con cada aliento de nuestro cuerpo; realmente sabes todo lo que puedes dar por ese amor; pero ahora viene lo difícil, te han amado? Estas rodeado de gente que té profesa que te aman, que te quieren; puedes confiar en que sea verdad, que ese amor exista?._

_O aun más difícil realmente tú los amas? O es una ilusión de tu corazón? La confusión entra como un gran invitado a la cabeza y al corazón; tú sabrás si las dejas hospedarse indefinidamente; no hay peor mentira que la que nos hacemos solo nosotros, que te importa más, ser amado o amar? De las 2 formas sufrirás no hay manera de evitarlo._

_No podemos juzgar las acciones de nuestras protagonistas y aun más el amor o los distintos sentimientos que profesan a las personas con las cuales interactúan a lo largo de su vida diaria, esos sentimientos son como un cristal tan delicado que se rompe al mínimo toque, vale la pena romperlo o permitir que se rompa... Puedes perder todo o aun peor quedarte perdida... _

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Aquí la Comandante Tisi!**_

**Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Apellidos utilizados propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Para no entrar en demasiados rodeos, soy Elizabeth , buehh eliz. Al fin, al fin , al fin!!

Bueno respecto al por que escribo de Amy, fue algo así como una charla casual por el msn y suyi dijo que tenia que escoger a alguna para ser una perdida y entramos en un laarrggoo debate –aja – y Amy!

Creo que vieron algunos cambios en ella, jeje, buehhh muchos cambios, pero ¿a que no les gusto? Y se tuvieron que reir!! Ya se que no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero en el siguiente capitulo se muestra mas de Amy y su "amigo".

Le copiare a gaby, cualquier parecido con la realidad en mera coincidencia!!

Si ya nos leyeron, por favor dejen review, recuerden que a los escritores nos gustan los review y si tenemos muchos review somos felices – en este caso somos 3 felices - por lo tanto escribimos mas rápido, bueno nos inspiramos mas rápido y como resultado habrá actualización proxima, jejej,

_**Su Generala Responde (alias Gaby)- salió re perra sexy, ¿no?**_

sailor angel moon: Pamela, ¡¡Testamentos dejas!! ¿No es mas fácil poner? el perro se lo dejo a mi madre, etc, etc… Jajaja, broma, broma. Aunque escribas _hojas_ de Word, me encanta escuchar tu opinión. Es que tenia que elegir a un amante, que el papel le calce como guante, y _tenia _que ser Diamante. Ya que debían de ser los dos opuestos, ahora con respecto a Diamante, en realidad lo amo!! ¿Te conté mi fascinación por los malos?? Nop, bueno estas enterada. Jajaja, volviendo a mi Setsu, en los próximos capítulos lo prometo, si en el tercero no lloras, ¡no tenes corazón! Así que me propongo como meta personal hacerte llorar, jaja. ¡¡Que buena misión en la vida!! Jaja, con respecto a tus intentos suicidios... ¡NO! ¿¡Quien me va a dejar reviews?! Jajaa… re interesada la mina, jaja. Y con el tema de la carne… hace días que no veo un buen pedazo de carne- exceptuando el de mis bebes claro esta.- si entras a nuestro foro, el que esta mas muerto que vivo, y es menos popular que Bin Laden en yankylandia, jaja… veras mi llamado a la solidaridad. Mi lobo tiene hambre y tiene que rendir, jaja. Bueh.. si te daras cuenta tu contestación de rr, es la mas larga de todas!! Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

NeoReina-sailormoon: antes que nada, lo señora va porque me dirigo con todo respeto a su señoria. Y mi Setsu no tiene la culpa de ser tan sexy… ¿Acaso tiene poca autoestima la reina, que piensa que se lo van a robar? ¿¡Queres más!? ¡¡15 hojas de Word!! ¡No te podes quejar! Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

karenina hansen: sep, adoro la escena hot con Diamante. Y la reflexión del final, es típico "me fume un , y me empecé a plantear problemas existenciales."Ahora va a venir mas drama.., Así que hay lagrima pa' rato mi hija!! Jajaja. Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

AstarteChiba Jaja, si… si tenia que representar al amante por excelencia debe de ser Diamante. Tal vez ahora aparece como un hijo de puta, pero más adelante se va a demostrar que no es tan así. Ojo! No estoy diciendo nada… jajaj, Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

Lumar: Si bien podría poner a una Setsuna diferente, preferí ponerla como alguien vulnerable, ya que la vida en si misma no es color de rosa. Lo importante, va ser ver como se supera a si misma- Me pego el delirio místico...jjaja!!- pero como decía, preferí centrarme en ella como una persona que se pueda superar así misma. Perdidas no solo es sarcasmo y escenas hot, si bien disfrutamos con eso… sino también argumentos que enriquecen a los personajes. Jaja, bueno dejo el deliro por un rato. Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

JennySol Me alegra servirte de remedio, jaja. Y si bien este primer chap fue más drama que humor, en los próximos va a estar más equilibrado. La reflexión del final- yo y mis aires filosóficos- demuestran un poco lo que decís, el saber que lo que hacemos nos afecta y así y todo continuar… jaja, bueno Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

Elizabeth Chiba Te contesto? Para que!! Si la gente tuviera acceso a nuestros expedientes de la malignidad, Dios!! Todavía lloro de recordar… jajaja. Muak!

SoniaMS Viste, ¿para que gastar la plata en un libro de autoayuda o de filosofía o algo de esa mierda? ¡Si nos te lo damos gratis!- oba… sonó mal, jaja!- Gracias por el reviews! Muak!

UsakitoPau Saltamontes… ¿Que decirle a mi padawan? Además de Gracias por el reviews! Y de lo mucho que te quiero, ya no hay palabras. Jaja, muak!

Usako Suyi ¡¡Qué carajo es esa escena de mi kikiry cin Nick?? Encima que tengo que soportar tus insinuaciones de que mi bebe Nick es maricon porque bebe la sangre de stryker, teniendo en cuenta que por la culpa de _ese, _vos pones en duda su hombría!! Perra!

_**Besotes Elizabeth, Suyay y Gaby**_


	4. Haruka 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Haruka: Sweet Sixteen**_

_**Enero 27 de 1994**_

Si todos los que la miraban supieran cuanto los estaba odiando en ese momento, seguro dirigirían sus ojos hacia otro lugar. No era suficiente ser la nueva alumna en un colegio mixto, sino que además era la sobrina de la Directora.

Y para terminar de joder todo el asunto, su padre era el Excelentísimo Ministro de Educación Hatori Tenoh. Sin olvidarse del pequeño defecto de su adorada madre. Era Jane Tenoh, la cuatro veces nombrada, Mujer más Sexy Viva. Ya retirada, su madre seguía manteniendo la belleza de sus años como Estrella de Hollywood.

Ese día no podía ser peor para Haruka, por primera vez se enfrentaba a la mirada insidiosa de cientos de jóvenes, su vida en el internado en Inglaterra había sido tranquila. Los únicos chicos que se le acercaban eran los que veía en el cine o en sus salidas. Esto de tener cientos de millones de kilos de testosterona rodeándola, la ponía nerviosa.

Sólo tenía un amigo varón y hacía ya 1 año que no lo veía. Los demás se acercaban a ella debido a su bendita herencia genética. El cabello rubio caía hasta sus omóplatos, ojos azules, curvilíneo cuerpo –pasando la maldita pubertad- y alta como una jirafa. Descalza 1,80 m.

El maldito uniforme no estaba adaptado para ella, si bien la camisa era del tamaño adecuado, destacaba demasiado su busto. Y la falda -bueno las tablitas eran lindas- pero no le llegaba ni a las rodillas. ¡Dios la castigaba por tener 2 kilómetros de piernas!

Su padre casi se muere de la indignación al verla salir así, su madre se moría de la risa, y ella de la vergüenza. No sabía como Dios los había juntado, porque una actriz liberal y un político constipado, era una combinación peligrosa.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar para sí misma **-Ki mi ypomonitikosi teloson semerie** (Y... hoy mi paciencia acabó)**-** Miró al cielo y se preguntó que más le podía pasar…

Y le pasó ella. Típica cabeza hueca, un fosforito rojo dando vueltas y llevándosela puesta. De golpe se vio mirando el cielo y con un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar la mano hacia su nuca.

La voz del fosforito sonó a su lado, Haruka –con dolor- volteó. La pelirroja estaba tirada a su lado, mirándola divertida. Sus mirada se cruzaron, debían dar un gran espectáculo las dos tiradas en el piso. No podía ser más ridículo, ninguna de las dos estaba segura si su DIGNIDAD, había sido expuesta a toda la platea masculina. Se olvidaron de todo y empezaron a reírse al tiempo que se ayudan a levantarse.

**-Perdón, perdón, no te vi.-** Se excusó la joven.

**-Como para no verme, soy un semáforo.- **Le recriminó Haruka.

**-Un semáforo alto y rubio. Y de grandes ojos azules.-**

**-Detallista el fosforito.- **Sonrió a pesar de la atención que le había prestado la pelirroja, a decir verdad, no le molestó que la inspeccionara de arriba abajo. Le causó, por primera vez en la vida, comodidad.

**-Nop, a decir verdad. Todo el mundo está gritando que miren al bombón nuevo. Hasta me lo mandaron por mensajito al celular.-** Le mostró el aparatito. **–Por cierto, soy Kaolinette Atara.-**

**-Haruka Tenoh, tu airbag personal.- **Le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. Soy de tomarme muy en serio lo que me dicen.- **La reprendió sin darse cuenta que prácticamente estaban coqueteando.

**-Entonces voy a comprarme un par de chalecos salvavidas, a ver si los golpes duelen menos.- **Las dos se quedaron riendo juntas…

Alguna vez dijeron por ahí que "Nunca hay una segunda oportunidad de dar una primera buena impresión" bueno... Lo mismo pasó acá y no fue necesario. Fosforito, como le gustaba llamarla, se coló en su vida y ella en la de Fosforito. La pelirroja era atolondrada, y bastante torpe. Pero como Haruka se lo había dicho, ella se convirtió en su airbag y tuvo los moretones para comprobar sus palabras.



Un año después…

**-¡Mamá Jane bueno días! ¿Está Haruka despierta?-** Preguntó felizmente la pelirroja.

**-Hola preciosa, no Haruka nunca se despierta temprano hoy. Si lo hago me mata, siempre es la reina y todavía no me perdona que hace un año hoy, la haya cambiando de colegio.- **Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la belleza de la madre de Haruka, pero la adoraba y desde que se conocieron se habían llevado muy bien. El padre era el problema, no le gusta mucho que perdieran el tiempo juntas, era una AMENAZA para Haruka. ¡La desviaba de los estudios, era el demonio! –Seguro que por el cabello rojo- Pero igual Hatori estaba pendiente de ella como si fuera su hija.

**-¿Por qué se enojó tanto?-** Mientras seguía a la madre por los pasillos de la casa hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraba la habitación de su adorada amiga.

**-Porque hoy y hace un año es y era 27 de enero.-** La miró como si eso le explicara todo, su cara debió haber sido de completa duda, porque Jane prosiguió. **–Es su cumpleaños.- **Se quedó fría. Después de un año de amistad, no había sido capaz de contarle cuando era su cumpleaños. La furia la embargó y entró molesta a la habitación pegando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

La vio tirada en la cama, toda relajada. Ni había movido un músculo con el ruido de la puerta, eso la enojó más. Se acercó hasta la cama y la destapó, ahora se iba a morir de frío si no se despertaba.

Sin abrir los ojos Haruka se estiró hasta donde estaba la pelirroja, la tomo de las caderas y le bajó el cierre de la falda.

**-Sacate la camisa.- **Le dijo en forma de orden con voz de ultra tumba.

**-¿Qué? Haruka dejame la pollera, no me la saques.- **Tarde ya no la tenía puesta.

**-Sacate la camisa o se te va arrugar. Kaoli quiero seguir durmiendo.- **No supo por qué pero se desabotonó la camisa corriendo y se quedó en ropa interior a su lado. Ahora estaban las dos con la misma cantidad de tela encima y por raro que pareciera. Se sentía cómoda de estar así con ella.

Haruka levantó la vista, la miró rápido y sonriendo pícaramente le dijo.** –Te queda linda esa bombachita rosa, ahora vení, acostate acá conmigo y en un ratito nos levantamos.- **La mano de Haruka se posó de nuevo en sus caderas, esta vez con fuerza y la acostó a su lado.

Kaoli al principio se sintió rara en estar tan cerca de ella, pero nuevamente la sensación de comodidad surgió. Se acomodó más pegada ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran, Haruka la ciñó más fuerte y usó de almohada su hombro. Volvió a taparlas y se quedó dormida.

Sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sentía todo el cuerpo de Haruka pegado al de ella. No pudo evitar acariciarla suavemente, se acercó más a ella y le susurró. **–Feliz Cumpleaños.- **Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos…

**-Depetate domilona-** Sintió la voz de Haruka riendo, pero ya le había agarrado el gusto a seguir en la cama y se volteó dándole la espalda. **-Veo que estás rebelde, Kaolinette. Y yo sé como incomodarte.-** Sintió que ella se levantaba, a los pocos minutos –después de mucho ruido en el baño-. El peso de nuevo hundió la cama, la sábana cayó hasta su cintura, las manos de Haruka le desabrocharon el corpiño.

–**¡¡¡Haruka!!! ¡QUÉ HACÉS!-** Gritó la pelirroja, completamente lúcida.

**-Ahora relajate y callate, disfrutá de los mimos que VOS, me tendrías que hacer a MÍ, por ser MÍ cumpleaños.- **Se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas.

Un líquido espeso frío cayó en su espalda, las manos de Haruka se deslizaron suavemente a lo largo de su espalda desnuda, comenzando un increíble masaje. Su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco, cada rincón de su espada recibió el mismo tratamiento. Ni Haruka o ella rompieron el silencio que las rodeaba, era una burbuja perfecta.

Las manos de la rubia se sentían tan bien sobre su piel desnuda. Ese pensamiento la desorientó, esa intimidad la mareaba. Hacía un año que se habían hecho las mejores amigas, pero la sensación que estaba naciendo en ella no era de simple amistad. Como sería besarla, como se sentiría ella, como respondería Haruka. Ya sabía cómo sus cuerpos se sentían juntos.

Las manos de la rubia se deslizaron a lo largo de sus brazos, sintió como el peso de cuerpo de Haruka se situaba en su espalda, hasta quedar pegadas. Lentamente movió su cara rozando con una caricia la nuca de la pelirroja, cuando llegó a la altura de su oído la escuchó susurrar.

**-Si te levantás ahora, te dejo ponerme la ropa que quieras. ¿Te interesa la propuesta?-** Todavía seguía acariciando con la punta de su nariz, el rostro de su amiga.

¿Qué realmente quería? salir y volver a la realidad donde eran amigas y confidentes íntimas. O soñar con los que sería, sí esa sensación de pertenecerse una a la otra, fuera real. Si sólo bastara con darse vuelta y disfrutar de la sensación de sus cuerpos, tan iguales y a la vez diferentes. Si esas manos la hubiesen recorrido más que su espalda, descubriendo cada rincón. Y si en vez de darle es cálida caricia con la nariz, estuviera modelando su rostro con sus labios llenos y provocativos.

Suspiró tratando de llenar sus pulmones del perfume de su amiga.** –El día que estés de novia, el desgraciado va a ser el bastardo más feliz del mundo si no puede sacarte de la cama. Vamos Preciosa, me estás tentando a volver a la cama, si una puede disfrutar así. No imagino lo que pueden disfrutar dos.- **Rió suavemente antes de besar la mejilla de la colorada.

Se levantó de ella riendo. Era la primera vez, desde que él se había ido, que estaba feliz por compartir con alguien su cumpleaños. 17 maravillosos años y a punto de terminar el secundario, el año que viene a esa altura sería estudiante de Hotelería y podría trabajar con su tío.

Revisó su armario buscando algo de ropa para que usara Kaoli, no iban a estar paseando todo el día y llevando la ropa de la escuela. Aunque conseguir que algo de ella le quedara bien a Kaoli iba a ser un tanto complicado, más que nada por la diferencia de altura.

Volvió su vista a ella, el cabello rojo se extendía sobre su cama. Parecía fuego. Realmente ella sería la perdición de cualquier hombre, o de cualquier mujer y eso la ponía celosa.

Kaoli era alegre, vivaz, divertida, pasional. Todo los que la rodeaban eran arrastrados por su fuego y ella estaba más que feliz de tener el privilegio de ser la única a la cual el arrastre no dejara atrás. Las dos estaban siempre juntas, mano a mano, pares y confidentes. Sonrió al darse cuenta lo importarte que Fosforito era en su vida.

**-Se puede saber que esconde esa sonrisa.-** Kaoli se incorporó tapando levemente su cuerpo con las sábanas.

La imagen era impactante, la desnudes de su cuerpo la había impactado, el cabello rojo revuelto. Sólo si hubiese tenido los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, sería la imagen de una mujer muy bien amada.

Se quedó sin aire, sus besos... No había pensado en ello, sólo el pensamiento resbaló por su mente. Dios había dormido con su cuerpo casi desnudo a su lado, había recorrido su piel sedosa y AHORA pensaba en besarla. Algo definitivamente estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

**-Haru ¿dónde estás?- **De pronto la vio a su lado envuelta en sus sábanas.

**-Realmente, no sé.- **Respondió abrumada.

**-Dame mi ropa, si llega a entrar alguien, va a pensar cualquier cosa**.- Igual se acercó para abrazarse a ella, para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Haruka la recibió entre sus brazos, si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando. Como esa intimidad la trasportaba y cambiaba sus emociones y sensaciones. Se dio el gusto de apoyar su cabeza en el hombre de la rubia y así seguir hundida en su propia fantasía.

**-Kaoli, si seguís haciéndome esos mimos voy a terminar haciendo cosas que escandalizarían a mis padres.-** Dijo riendo, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

**-¿Y eso sería malo?- **

Haruka suspiró. ¿Quién podía contestar esa pregunta? Cuando uno se encuentra en esas incontables bifurcaciones que la vida nos pone delante. Si sería malo. No, no sería malo.

_Si alguna vez fuéramos capaces de ver más allá. No éste ínfimo instante que vivimos, y al que llamamos presente. Ver cada carilla del libro de la vida que Alá escribe para nosotros. Calvinismo para muchos, idioteces para otro. Me gusta pensar que si pudiéramos leer nuestra vida en ese libro, seguro todos buscaríamos ver el final y no la solución a nuestro primer problema._

_Que responder cuando una parte tuya grita que venzas los miedos y tomes el camino desconocido y otra parte te ruga que te aferres a lo conocido, a lo cotidiano, a lo común. _

_Y ahí surge de nuevo el mismo sentimiento, el no saber a dónde ir, no saber qué hacer. Sentirse perdida o perdido. Mi estimado lector, yo no tomé ese día la decisión, ella la tomó por mí. Que tendría que haber hecho, ya sé usted me dirá que mi opción era la más fácil. Dejé que otro tomara la decisión por mí._

_Pero eso que me hace o que hace de la persona que acepta del destino y no toma en sus manos sus propias decisiones. ¿Un cobarde? ¿Un precavido?_

Ese día estuvieron juntas, sin saberlo esa mañana marcó el cambio de la vida de ambas, y las hizo más posesivas la una de la otra. Creó un derecho de propiedad, un pacto sobreentendido, sin mediadores o palabras por escrito. Un vínculo que se fortalecía día a día, hasta que él llegó…



El día era terriblemente caluroso, las dos caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela. No había nadie, todo el mundo estaba metido dentro de las aulas o en la piscina. Menos ellas. Sí, Kaoli había elegido el curso obligatorio de la tarde, no había forma de escapar de él, ya que era requisito para poder recibirse.

**-Definitivamente no vuelvo a dejarte elegir los cursos del turno tarde.- **La rubia estaba enfurecida.** -ECONOMIA DEL HOGAR. Primero, esto lo sacaron de una mala película yanki. Segundo, seguro que nos hacen hacer esa mierda del matrimonio. Tercero, me las vas a pagar y con creces. Mejor que te prepares por que esta vez.- **La cercó contra la pared haciendo de su cuerpo un muro para atrapar a Kaoli. **-Voy a disfrutar muuuucho del castigo.- **Haruka se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la pelirroja.

Enseguida se sonrojó, Haruka rió y le dio un beso esquimal. Sin separarse de ella siguió rozando sus narices.** –Un día Fosforito, un día voy a hacer algo que juro que las dos nos vamos a arrepentir.-**

La clase de economía domestica, fue peor de lo que esperaba. Todas parejitas felices y suspirantes. Y también estaban algunos estúpidos, que como ella, se habían dejado arrastrar hasta allí.

El profesor era patético, parecía sacado de una película de los NERD, hablaba y hablaba de "Buscar precios" y decía "Siempre hay que caminar". Lo repetía como si fuera un dogma que había que registrar en el cerebro.

Y no, no podía ser de otra manera. Para deleite de Kaoli –disfrutando de las caras de asco de Haruka- llegó el momento en que el profesor mencionó el maldito proyecto de matrimonio. Kaoli ya no podía contener las lágrimas de risa que afloraban cual catarata de sus ojos, al escuchar los insultos de camionero, que empezó Haruka a soltar.

Pero la satisfacción le duró poco al escuchar quién sería su compañero, esta vez, fue Haruka quién rió. El profesor llegó a Tenoh, y ya no quedaban más compañeros. No podía ser más feliz. Quedar fuera del maldito trabajo era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero el profesor guardaba una pequeñísima sorpresa.

La puerta del aula se abrió y su adorada tía ingresó, cumpliendo con perfección su rol de Directora –no por nada ese era, uno de los institutos más importantes de Asía. La perfección era el Dogma por el cual se regían-. Se acercó al profesor y le dijo algo que nadie pudo oír, pero el hombre primero se extrañó y luego sonrió mirando fijamente a la Señorita Tenoh. Eso no le gustó nada y menos que su adorada tía hiciera lo mismo. Se preparó lentamente para lo peor.

**-Antes que termine la clase, quisiera informarles que tenemos un nuevo compañero. El joven se adelantó, pensé que iba a llegar mañana, pero cuanto antes mejor.-** Rió complacido, se acercó hasta la puerta y una sombra se acercó a él. **–Joven… perdón se me olvidó su apellido, porqué no pasa y se presenta.-**

El joven entró de a poco al aula y muchas respiraciones femeninas se cortaron en el acto, incluida Kaoli. Pero para Haruka, el mundo dejó de girar, era él.

Él, igual que siempre con esa sonrisa mezcla de ángel y demonio. Había crecido mucho, siempre había sido impactante, pero ahora era exquisito. Llevaba su cabello atado en una colita ligera, su piel estaba bronceada y brillante. Y sus ojos seguían siendo tan celestes, sólo podía compararlos con el color de un iceberg. Y le sonreía a ella, leyéndole la mente como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Kaoli también notó como la miraba, parecía tener sólo ojos para ella. Poco a poco los alumnos voltearon para ver como ellos comunicaban sin palabras. Los murmullos comenzaron a llenar el aula. Haruka sintió que Kaoli la llamaba, pero no podía apartar su vista, ni su sonrisa de él. Lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesitado tanto.

**-¿Piensa presentarse o sólo seguir mirando a la Señorita Tenoh hasta que se acabe el día?-** El profesor los devolvió a la realidad y sonrió al ver como todo el mundo había notado lo pendiente que estaba de ella.

**-Mi nombre es Malachite Sakurai, tengo 18 años, soy un trotamundo estudiantil por decirlo de alguna manera. El último instituto en el que estuve fue el Eaton School, pero mis padres pensaron que era hora que volviéramos a Japón. Y acá estamos.-** Dijo sin más, encogiendo sus hombros como si todo el traqueteo de ir y venir cambiando de escuela no lo afectaba. Haruka en cambio sabía que no era así, pero sería tonto contradecirlo.

**-Le toca hacer de pareja de la Señorita Tenoh, ¿sabe qué es lo que vamos a hacer**?- Preguntó secamente el profesor.

**-Sí, la Directora tuvo a amabilidad de explicarme los detalles del curso. Ahora si me permite, me gustaría saludar a mi esposa.-** Dijo, y sin dejar que el profesor asintiera o negara se dirigió hacia ella.

¡No! Gritó su mente, sabía que algo estaba a punto de hacerle el muy desgraciado. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Todos se quedaron esperando a ver que se le ocurría. Se acercó a Haruka la tomó rápido por la cintura y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la besó fuertemente. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el salón, lo único que sentía Haruka en ese momento eran los labios de su mejor amigo plantados en su boca y no podía creerlo. Cuando Mal decidió romper el beso, Haruka se quedó abrazada a él, tratando de contener la risa que toda la actuación que había hecho Mal.

El se acercó a su oído y le susurró dulcemente. **–Vale la pena cada castigo si puedo besarte siempre que quiera.-**

**-Volviste.-** Solo pudo responder eso, mientras se escondía en su cuello para esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

**-Sí, te extrañaba mucho. Ya no somos chicos, podemos decidir a donde ir o no. Y yo quiero ir donde estés, siempre.-**

**-¡¡¡Señor Sakurai!!!- **Gritó el profesor. **–Va a quedar suspendido por lo que hizo. Este tipo de demostraciones públicas, no son aptas para una clase, menos para un colegio.-** El hombre estaba un tanto encolerizado.

**-Perdone profesor, le ruego me disculpe.- **Mal comenzó su perorata. **–Pero cuando vi a mi esposa, no pude contenerme. Se imaginará que después de tantos años de noviazgo, un hombre se siente tan dueño de la mujer que ama que no puede contenerme. Además mírela, no es la mujer más hermosa que pudo crear Dios, soy humano profesor y ella es mi mayor debilidad, no pude esperar más para demostrarle cuanto la amo.- **Dijo cargando cada palabra de una solemnidad tal que muchos se lo creyeron, y unas cuantas compañeras suspiraron al terminar de oírlo.

El profesor también sonrió. Maldito sea el muy desgraciado por hacer que todo el mundo cayera bajo sus mentiras. **–Que sea la última vez.-**

**-Se lo aseguro profesor.-**



Kaoli se sobrepuso a la impresión, pero no estaba nada feliz de compartir a su amiga con otra persona. Además Malachite no tenía ningún reparo con Haruka, la tocaba, la abrazaba, la besaba siempre que quería. ¡Y ella sólo se reía del descaro que él tenía! Obviamente la pelirroja fue tomándole más y más odio.

Bueno… No era odio, pero sí unos celos terribles. Ella era hija única y no compartía nada. Menos a su Haruka.

Pero ella parecía tan feliz con él a su lado, siempre que estaban juntos él la tomaba de la mano, la hacía reír, comenzó a llevar maquillaje porque él se lo pidió. Y todos los días llevaba una flor en el cabello, él le hacía usar las flores que cada mañana le regalaba, como uno un adorno.

Hasta eso le había arrebatado, desde hacía más de una año ella despertaba a Haruka por la mañanas. Ahora cuando llegaba a la casa de los Tenoh, él ya la había levantado de la cama. Él interrumpía en todo, y todo lo había cambiado, pensó con tristeza.

"_En el ordenamiento jurídico se entiende por __**posesión**__ la situación fáctica de tenencia de una cosa o disfrute de la misma por una persona con la intención de haber la cosa como propia. La posesión también se ejerce sobre un derecho cuando se disfruta del mismo." Maravillosa Wikipedia, ahora parece que todo lo que necesitamos saber, se encuentra en esta infinita página de internet. ¿Pero acaso una respuesta prefijada puede darnos el verdadero significado de lo que sentimos? Además, no es inherentemente humano tomar posesión de lo que más amamos, hasta el punto de recalcar eso es __**Mío**__. Sin importar si hablamos de otras personas, objetos o animales. _

_Posesión… necesidad de ser de alguien y tener a alguien. Realmente estamos jodidos… _

Haruka lo había notado, Kaoli de apoco comenzó a separarse de ella. Siempre lo notaba, y la corría hasta alcanzarla, hasta volverla a su lado. Pero nada la preparó para ese día.

Iba a dejarla, pensó angustiada Kaoli. Era extraño, hablaba como si fueran más que amigas. Estar sola, no era algo para lo que estaba preparada. Tenía cientos de amigos, pero para ella sólo Haruka era su número uno.

Caminó sola por el pasillo, esa sería la última clase que compartiría con Haruka. El dolor que se desató dentro de ella la partió en dos. Ya no quedaba Kaoli, todo era un abismo. Se sentó en su pupitre y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Dos brazos la rodearon, llenándola de calor, de luz. Cerró los ojos, aspiró su perfume y se recostó para quedar pegada a ella. Sólo robar un poco de su Haruka, una vez más.

**-No me dejes.-** Susurró la rubia suavemente. **–Nunca.-**

Silenciosamente cayó una lágrima por su rostro, ¿cómo lo sabía? **–Yo…-**

**-No me dejes, jurámelo.-** Repitió la rubia.

**-No puedo.- **Dijo casi sin voz. **–Necesito volver a ser yo, y así no puedo. Dependo de vos para todo.-** Tomó coraje, eso era lo mejor, se repitió. **–Es importante tener nuestra propia independencia. Parece que fuéramos una pareja de 60 años, no seas tonta Haruka.-**

**-Si eso es lo que querés.- **Su voz tembló, con todo el dolor del mundo se separó de ella y se fue.

La clase dio comienzo pero Haruka no volvió, Malachite tampoco…

Perdida en su mundo se fue hacia su hogar pensando en las palabras de su ahora ex mejor amiga, "no me dejes nunca" le había pedido dos veces. Si era tan transparente para ella, por qué no había notado lo sola que la hacía sentir. Lo mal que le hacía verla cerca de su mejor amigo, él había copado todo.

Sin saber cómo, llegó en una pieza a su casa. En ese estado era un milagro que nadie se la hubiera llevado puesta, o que la atropellaran.

Sin saludar a sus padres, se fue directo a su cuarto. Que dolor era sólo quedarse ahí, su habitación estaba llena de recuerdos de y con Haruka. Foto, maquillajes, ropa… Todo esperando a que ella apareciera.

No podía hacerla elegir, y eso la mataba, saber que ella lo elegiría a él. Haruka se vería obligada a hacer algo que tal vez no sintiera, si la elegía a ella. Así que prefería pasar esa incertidumbre, ese dolor, antes de exponer a su amiga a sufrir por su elección. Esa era la mejor decisión, para las dos. Pero como hacía ahora para grabar en su corazón, tenía que dejar ir a Haruka, a su Haruka…



Había pasado un mes completo desde la pelea, Haruka y Kaoli no se habían vuelto a cruzar. Pero la pelirroja estaba cada día más preocupada, no sólo debido a la larga ausencia de la rubia a la escuela –más de dos semanas- si no que además Haruka estaba cada vez más demacrada. Completamente pálida y distante, como luna. Sólo Malachite podía iluminar algo su rostro, sólo pequeñas sonrisas, aunque ella no llegaba a sus ojos.

_Sabía que era la responsable, la había dejado, le había robado su brillo. Yo también estaba sufriendo, ella era más que mi mundo, y yo era la responsable de haberlo destruido. Pero esta no es mi historia, sino la de Haruka. A veces comprendo que tendemos a ser egoísta, y definitivamente yo fui más humana de lo que creía. Dejé que un simple capricho lastimara a la persona que más quería en este mundo y era demasiado estúpida para pedir perdón. Era mejor decir que tenía demasiado miedo para buscar lo que quería, sin saber que iba a encontrar..._

Tomó la decisión de ir a ver a su "ex" amiga, la preocupación por su bienestar y su propia tristeza le dieron el empujón que necesitaba para ir. A penas tocó el timbre de la puerta Mamá Jane salió a recibirla, y no perdió tiempo en abrazarla. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que alguien la había abrazado, sus padres eran demasiado fríos. Con ella y entre ellos, era un milagro que ella existiera, a veces se preguntaba si era el resultado de la única noche de sexo entre sus padres.

Pero desde el día uno Jane y Hatori la habían llenado de cariño y de mimos. Era una hija más para ellos, si bien Hatori era un padre rígido, Haruka era la nena de sus ojos y él, con disimulo, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

El rostro de Jane hoy tenía un semblante distinto, estaba triste, aunque lo disimulaba detrás de una sonrisa.

**-Tardaste mucho en venir. No sé qué pasó entre las dos, o por qué pelearon. Pero mi nena está muy mal, al menos tratá de hablar con ella, ya perdió 10 kilos, y a ella no le sobra peso. Está arriba con Mal, tratando de que duerma algo. Decile que yo lo llamo, así se quedan solas y pueden hablar tranquilas.-** Jane la acompañó hasta la escalera, Kaoli lo único que podía hacer era asentir y con congoja subió hasta el cuarto de su amiga.

La puerta del cuarto estaba entre abierta y de a poco entró. Y se quedó dura en el marco, sus ojos se abrieron por el estupor, empezó a temblar a medida que caía en una sola realidad. La verdad estaba dentro de ella y no había querido comprenderla, era demasiado darse cuenta de lo que sentía y ver lo que estaba viendo.

Ella adoraba a su Haruka, era mucho más que una amistad lo que sentía. Era… no podía seguir pensando estaba completamente destrozada por la imagen que estaba frente a ella. Haruka estaba en la cama con él, y eso era el final de todo.

Durmiendo juntos, como Haruka y ella lo habían hecho. En esa cama, la persona más importante de su vida, se entregaba completamente a él. Dormida entre sus brazos, se veía tan vulnerable. Y Kaoli sólo sintiendo ese nuevo y atemorizante sentimiento.

La amaba, estaba enamorada de la mujer que dormía en los brazos de ese hombre. Y nunca iba a ser capaz de sobreponerse a perderla, pero tenía que dejarla con él, porque ella lo quería a él.

Salió de la habitación tan pronto como notó que Mal la miraba. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de su rostro, pero no podía dejar que la vieran llorar. Ya habría tiempo de recoger los pedazos que le quedaban sanos y ver cuánto de ella estaba herido.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de salida, una mano la detuvo. Giró para encontrarse con Malachite sólo vestido por unos boxer, todavía agitado por la corrida desde la habitación.

**-No te atrevas a irte sin hablar con ella antes.-** Le dijo conteniendo la ira. **–Al menos tené la amabilidad de decirle por qué la estás dejando. Hace un mes que tengo que obligarla a dormir, y la escucho llorar preguntándose qué pasó. Si no me acuesto a dormir con ella es capaz de pasar toda la noche sin dormir.-** El agarre de el joven se hacía cada vez más fuerte. **–No se merece lo que le hiciste y todo por celos de mi. ¿Acaso no la conocés? ¿No te diste cuenta lo que significás para ella, o lo que yo soy para ella? Ojalá me amara un cuarto de lo que te ama a vos. Porque puede que no lo reconozcan, pero yo sí. No sé cómo ni cuándo pero ustedes son más que amigas, ustedes se enamoraron.- **De pronto la abrazó y comenzó a hablarle suavemente.** –Yo no podría separarme de ella.- **Se rió un segundo.** –Siendo sincero, yo no puedo hacerlo, soy muy egoísta en lo que respecta a Haruka. Pero Kaoli, si yo tuviera la suerte de que ella me amara así. No sería tan cobarde.-**

**-Yo… yo quería que fuera feliz y… y…- Comenzó a llorar escondiendo sus lágrimas en el hombro del joven.**

**-Andá a dormir con ella, si no siente a nadie se despierta. Y necesita dormir mucho, además de comer.- **Mal la miró a los ojos.** –Kaoli, yo siempre estuve de tu lado, sólo que no quisiste notarlo.- **

**-¿Y tu ropa?- **Le preguntó al joven mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Haruka.

**-Yo casi vivo acá, le quito algo de ropa a Hatori y ya está. Vos no pierdas más tiempo y andá.-**

Subió rápidamente, sentía su corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho. Haruka todavía dormía, la vio tan perfecta y tan triste. Sin perder más tiempo, se sacó los zapatos, la ropa, y se acostó a su lado.

Podía sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, pero esta vez era distinto, era saber que ella hacía que su ritmo cardíaco enloqueciera. Era amor…

Que diría Haruka cuando despertara, la aceptaría a ella, y a sus nuevas emociones. Mal había dicho que la amaba, pero eso era cierto, y además ¿en qué sentido? No podía decir que no tuviera miedo. Estaba aterrada, no era lo más común –o mejor dicho, lo más aceptado- que una mujer se enamorara de otra. Pero era su realidad, y no quería a nadie más. Quería a Haruka.

Sonriendo ante esa revelación, se fue acomodando en la cama, hasta quedar bien pegada a su amiga. Sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, la reconocía, a ella, sus formas y su calor. Su Haruka.

No pudo evitar recorrer suavemente, el delicado perfil de las curvas de la rubia. ¿Qué soñaría, acaso ella estaría en sus sueños? Kaoli, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su amiga, hasta llegar a su cara. Delineó el contorno de sus labios, tan concentrada que no notó que Haruka la miraba.

**-En mis sueños siempre me besás primero.-** Le dijo Haruka pegando su nariz a la de ella. **–Pero mejor no correr riesgo.-**

Lentamente Haruka redujo el espacio que las separaba, posó sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Quién no perdió tiempo para unirse firmemente a la rubia, aprendiendo a como besarla. Descubriendo el embriagante y cálido aliento que encerraba cada una.

Tanta era la necesidad de sentir a Haruka que asaltó en Kaoli, que no pudo más que deslizar su mano desde la nuca hasta la cintura, para sujetarla firmemente contra su cuerpo. Era decadente la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos desde sus labios hacia abajo. Amoldándose a cada curva.

Al fin se separaron, con renuencia y Haruka le susurró.** –No me dejes.-**

**-Nunca.- **Sonrió Kaoli.

**-Vamos a tener que hablar de esto, pero ahora sólo quiero que nos quedemos así. ¿Te molesta?- **Le dijo la rubia acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello.

**-No quiero irme de acá.- **

Las dos rieron en la oscuridad de la habitación, un mundo nuevo se abría paso delate de ellas y realmente era un tanto aterrador.



_2 meses después…_

**-No seas tonta, no pienso hacer eso.- **Gritó el joven, todo el mundo en la feria del parque se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

**-SI lo vas a hacer, estoy cansada de pedírtelo.-**

**-Basta los dos, me tiene harta.-** Gritó la rubia.

**-No soy su puto juguete. ¡Haru! Decile que no me atosigue.-** Dijo el joven casi llorando.

**-Pero Mal, no entendés. Necesito que hagas de mi novio.-** Dijo Kaoli.

**-Creo que escuchar a mi novia pedirle a un nombre que se haga pasar por su novio, es raro. Diría que es una propuesta extraña.-** Reflexionó Haruka.

**-Neurótica sí Cielo, pero no extraña.-** Respondió la pelirroja.

**-¿Y por qué yo? Habiendo tanto saco de testosterona dando vueltas y que ustedes desperdician… Para mí esto es "Si te gusta el durazno, bancaque la pelusa".-** Malachite se dio vuelta a ver el rostro sonrojado de Kaoli. **–¡JA! Pero ustedes no llegaron a tanto, y yo quiero estar presente cuando llegue esa noche.-** Su maligna confesión murió al instante que Haruka le dio un codazo, mirándolo mortalmente ofendida.

**-Cuando se dé ese momento, te llamamos y si querés jugamos un ratito los tres. ¿Interesado?-** Kaoli se colgó del cuello de Malachite, dejando sus labios a centímetros de la boca del joven.

**-¿Y esta es la misma pelirroja que creía que le estaba robando a la novia?-** Mal la abrazó con fuerza dejándole un beso rápido en los labios.

**-Claaaro…-** Sonó la voz de Haruka desde lejos. **–Ustedes sigan así como perros en celo, mientras yo sigo con mi vida.- **

Haruka se alejó y los dos se quedaron fascinados, mirándola caminar.

**-Es hipnótico, no sé como hace. Pero cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella.-** Le confesó la pelirroja al joven.

**-Me pasa lo mismo, y yo la conozco desde hace 17 años. Sabés lo que fue mis primeros momentos de adolescente. Sólo con escucharla, ya se me ponía dura.- **Los dos rieron al mirar al sur de Malachite. **–Definitivamente, me sigue poniendo duro.-**

Riendo se acercaron hasta donde Haruka compraba algo de comer. En ningún momento les dirigió la mirada.

**-¡Estás celosa!-** La acusó Kaoli.

**-Esto es como un círculo vicioso, si no es una es la otra.- **Suspiró resignado el varón.

Al final los ánimos se calmaron, los tres siguieron paseando y comprando en los puestitos que habían.

**-Está bien.-** Dijo con pesar Malachite. **–Me hago pasar por el novio, pero me pueden explicar el por qué.-**

**-Fácil.-** Dijo la pelirroja mientras se probaba unos pendientes. **–Quiero irme de vacaciones con Haruka y si saben que tengo novio, con tal de sacárselos de encima, me mandan con ella**. **Es tan fácil y tan brillante, soy una genio jejejeje.-**

Malachite le dirigió una mirada a Haruka que pagaba los aros elegidos por su novia. Recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pelirroja. **–Qué opina Jane de todo esto.-**

**-Sabés que mamá solo quiere que sea feliz.-** Haruka envolvió su brazo alrededor de de la cintura de Kaoli. **–El resto realmente no importa.-** Le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

**-Algún día Haruka, me vas a devolver este favor con creces.- **Advirtió el joven separándola de Kaoli, hasta dejarla pegada a él.

Kaoli los observó como siempre, si bien ella sabía que Haruka tenía ojos sólo para ella, Malachite era distinto para Haruka. La unión que había entre ellos superaba los límites de la amistad, era como si se conocieran más allá de todo. Obviamente ambos se medían, desafiándose, tratando de encontrar el punto débil del otro, desarmándose y haciéndose vulnerables. Pero sólo entre ellos, nadie podría competir con esa intimidad.

Y ella bien sabía que nunca iba a competir en la misma liga que Mal. Algún día tal vez, cuando no tuviera miedo de perder a Haruka, le diría a Mal, que ella sabía cuánto él amaba a su novia. Pero lo peor era saber, que Haruka no era inmune al amor que él le tenía.

**-¿Acaso me estás amenazando?-** Le preguntó a centímetros de su boca.

**-No nena, sólo estoy dejando en claro mis intenciones.- **Y cuando estuvo a punto de sellar sus palabras con un beso, Kaoli se aclaró la garganta, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. A una realidad donde Haruka sólo podía ser su amiga.

**-Okey, me hago pasar por el novio, espero que estén felices.-** Suspiró cansado.

Kaoli sonrió y Haruka le agradeció, como siempre evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos. Eso ya se había convertido en costumbre. Él sabía que Haruka no se intimidaba por nadie, pero ahora él la intimidaba, la miró marcharse junto a su novia.

Volvió a suspirar, era de tonto negarlo. Donde ella fuera, ahí iría él. Siempre…



Tenía que confesar que Los Ángeles era tal cual su madre les había contado. Ahora mismo estaba sentada comiendo al lado de Gary Oldman, y ella lo amaba. Él lo sabía, era su "tío" favorito.

Apenas habían desembarcado con Kaoli en LAX –aeropuerto de Los Ángeles- la mañana anterior, el Tío Gary estaba ahí para ellas. Kaoli obviamente se había hecho pis de la emoción, ella era ahora parte del club de fans "Adoramos a Gary" presidido por Haruka. Gracias a Mamá Jane ella tenía los Tíos más famosos del mundo.

Algo a favor al momento de conseguir el permiso para viajar, Jane había asegurado a los padres de Kaoli, que las dos estaría con gente de confianza y bien cuidadas.

Rió al recordar la cena en casa de los Atara fue tal como ella y Kaoli lo tenían planeado. Malachite era el perfecto yerno (algo por lo cual casi lo matan después, no podía ser más perfecto el desgraciado), pero gracias al cielo, no terminó gustando. Los Atara eran una familia de alta cuna, y según ellos Mal era poca cosa para su hija (lástima que no se dieron cuenta que Mal, no era simplemente un chico cualquiera, pero eso fue mejor). Al finalizar la noche Haruka y Kaoli ya tenían el visto bueno para sus vacaciones.

Después de un almuerzo salieron a conocer la ciudad. Kaoli estaba loca por Rodeo Drive y las casas de ropa de diseñador, pero a decir la verdad Haruka ya estaba cansada y quería volver a la casa.

Sabía que su Fosforito quería seguir de shopping, así que la convenció de seguir sola con su tío, mientras ella volvía tranquila con su asistente. Al final Kaoli aceptó y no pudo más que plantarle sonoro beso, cuando Haruka le dio su tarjeta de crédito para que se comprara lo que quisiera. Quería sonreírle con todo el corazón, pero realmente estaba cansada, y ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó ya caía la tarde, Kaoli no había vuelto, seguro que no quedaba más crédito en su tarjeta, pero estaba por un lado feliz. Y por otro triste, no podía evitar estar triste si Malachite no estaba a su lado, era parte integral de su felicidad. Y aunque la idea de estar a solas con Kaoli la emocionaba, por otra parte tenía temor, y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Tomó el teléfono y diciéndose que era una estúpida lo llamó. A penas contestó su alegría volvió y también aparecieron un par de lágrimas. Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada, nunca decía nada que la molestara o que la hiciera sentir mal. Pasaron casi dos horas hablando, Haruka le confesó que la noche anterior ella y Kaoli habían hecho el amor, y él pidió detalles. Hasta que los dos terminaron llorando de la risa cuando Mal le dijo que había mandado a poner una camarita para verlas en acción. Al final se dijeron adiós, la vuelta a casa estaba todavía lejos, pero la cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado. Sólo 14 días y nuevamente estarían bromeando, riendo, pero sobre todo juntos.

Eso la paralizó, no quería pensar las implicancias de ese sentimiento. Mal era su amigo y ella lo adoraba. Sólo lo extrañaba, además estaba todavía con las emociones a flor de piel. Su primera vez con Kaoli había sido hermosa, no existían dudas para ella, eran una para la otra. Dos mitades de un mismo ser, pero a su vez necesitaba desesperadamente los brazos protectores de Malachite, dándole abrigo, calor, cariño y amor.

No iba a lograr nada quedándose en la cama, así que salió por su ventana a la playa. La casa de Gary quedaba en Malibú, una playa preciosa, más que nada para ver el ocaso. Tomó una manta y se fue a sentar en la playa.

Estaba absorta contemplando el espectáculo, hasta que la imagen de una joven le llamó la atención. La joven estaba acurrucada, parecía como si llorara, no sabía por qué, pero al instante estuvo a su lado.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Ella la miró, era hermosa.

**-Sí, sólo que mi novio me acaba de dejar.-** Volvió a llorar con fuerza. **–Dice que soy todavía muy chica para él, y que además no puede salir con la hija de su jefe. Pero él sabía todo eso antes de invitarme a salir, ahora después de dos años, ya no soy buena para él.-** Dijo hipando.

**-Entonces no te merece, si yo tuviera a mi lado una chica tan bonita como vos. Que me importa si es la hija del jefe, o si le hay diferencia de edad. Bueno, tampoco haría nada para que me arresten, claro está. Pero seguro no te dejaría ir.- **La joven se tiró a sus brazos.

**-Gracias, pero duele que te rompan el corazón. Además mi mamá está furiosa porque descubrió que nosotros ya…-** Se interrumpió toda colorada.

**-Uuu, bueno, atrás no se puede volver con eso. Bueno, pensándolo bien estamos en LA y acá te pueden operar de todo. Pero sabiendo lo que dura eso cosido, para qué gastar 5.000 dólares.-** Las dos rieron un buen rato, hasta que el sol desapareció en el mar.

**-En casa ya debe estar amaneciendo, con razón me cagó a puteadas mi amigo.-**

**-De dónde sos.-** Preguntó la joven.

**-Japón, estoy de vacaciones.- **

**-Yo también soy de allá, pero hace siglos que no voy, mi papá dejó de ser japonés hace años. No sé con quién peleó, pero ya no vamos más, yo…-**

**-Hija, tenemos que irnos.-** Una mujer se acercó a ellas interrumpiéndola. **–Dejá de jugar, y movete.-**

**-Parece que el enojo no se le fue. Me tengo que ir.-** Dijo la joven levantándose de su lado.

**-Mucha suerte eh…?-** Se dio cuenta que no conocía su nombre.

**-Michiru, igual para vos.-** Se rió al darse cuenta que tampoco conocía su nombre.

**-Haruka, Michiru, olvidate de él, no te merecía. ¿Te digo un secreto?-** La joven asintió. **–Sos más linda cuando sonreís**.-

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa y se marchó. Haruka se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció y los gritos de su madre se extinguieron.

Alzó la vista al cielo y se quedó contemplando la luna. Michiru… era extraño, pero algo en ella se movilizó. Pero seguro que era lo mismo que antes, estaba sensible por el mundo de sensaciones que se había desatado en ella. Y lo único que necesitaba era otra noche entre los brazos de Kaoli, y todo estaría bien.

_El tiempo avanza y no se detiene, cada encuentro, cada despedida y cada cambio, nos forma para ser el hombre que seremos mañana. Según Vinicius de Moraes "La vida es el arte del encuentro" y este seguro, será único…_

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_Al fin YO!! Jajaja Desde los Cálidos Brazos de Mí Amor Atlante_**

Después de tanto!! Al fin llegó mi Haruka. Como verán la vida de Haruka empieza un poco antes que la de las demás. ¿Y por qué? Fácil, quería contarles como ella llega a ser ELLA. Ya el próximo capítulo verán que pasa y como llega Haruka a Estados Unidos.

Y por supuesto que pasa con Mal y como llegan a estar en sus brazos jejejeje. Espero que les hay gustado, si bien este capítulo es tranquilo, más adelante veremos el lado más sexy de la rubia. Espero que no se decepcionen!!

Ahora sí agradezco cada review que han dejado y a todos los demás que entraron a leer. Cariños y hasta la próxima.

**_Suyay _**

Lovemamoru:

Nena!! Mas te vale que te rieras!! ¿Te has fijado que estoy en mi etapa de tragedia? Jejeje, besos reina!!

Usakito Pau:

Gracias!! Gracias! Ay sabemos que la oficina también tiene otros usos, jeje, pero aun mas espéralo.

Tea agradezco por las otras 2 que estos momentos no estaban presentes, una estaba en la Fac. y la otra perdida en acción; t-rex déjala ¡!.

SoniaMS:

Gracias y aun quedan otras facetas de Amy por explorar, nos vemos.

Lumar:

Gracias, a veces se hacen los hombres que es lo mas común; la vida es complicada pero todo depende desde el punto en que se muestre y como se nos muestre, solo espera y veras por que. Nos vemos.

Pamela:

No me pase, Talon dio su autorización para usar el apellido, si kattalakis apareció también tenia que ser Runningwolf; ya te dije q ella no tiene vela en el entierro, esta feliz de la vida, por que tenemos que mencionarla, ok de acuerdo y te quiero mas, jejeje.

Mira que tienes envidia por que nosotras ya tenemos reservado nuestro sitio en la zonaVIP y tu no, Pame tienes que ganarte ese lugar.

Te lo dije es mera coincidencia!! No crees en ellas, deberías eh.

Felicidades por la banda y no te excedas tocando la corneta, jajaja, ¿hubo tormenta eléctrica? – te lo dije Talon que era mejor un huracán, será para la próxima – no pame dice que el nunca haría algo así, las tormentas eléctricas son juego de niños, jeje.

Ya aumentaron!! Son 10 jejej.

NeoReina-sailor moon:

Jajaja, mensaje enviado a gaby; bueno esta difícil la decisión pero.. pero…ya veremos; ya sabes de antemano que nos faltan unos cuantos tornillos, así son los hombres posesivos y mas cosas; no te preocupes muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Moon Chiba Tsukino:

Ejem, como decirlo, mmm, creo que te confundiste de historia o de personaje, Darien no ha aparecido en ninguno de los capítulos. Nosotras también amamos a Darien.

AstarteChiba:

Es algo diferente a como acostumbramos a Amy, es nueva versión, mas alocada, una, pero esta mejor, jjee, en cuanto a los parentesco temo desilusionarte así no son, gracias.

JennySol:

Esta loca, re loca mas bien dicho, todavía resta esperar, no importa lo que tardaste gracias por leernos, hasta luego, gracias!.

Erika Chiba:

Muchas gracia preciosa! Tenlo por seguro que no solo habrá perversión, que esta todo nuestro empeño en esta historia.

Ella tuvo que cavilar por la situación, que gusto que te agrade esta nueva faceta de amy, jaja, muchas gracias!

LadySerena01

Amiga agréganos a las alertas, así no hay problema para que te des cuenta, por que luego se me pasa decirte, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, un barazo1 nos vemos.


	5. Setsuna 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Si, tal vez las decisiones que tomemos no siempre son las mejores. Cometemos errores, a veces más de lo que quisiéramos. Pero… si estas acostumbrada a estar en la oscuridad, en la miseria ¿No vale la pena, cometer esos errores? Cuando cada día es una agonía, cuando la oscuridad te rodea. Y de repente, un breve destello de luz ¿Es egoísta, querer ser feliz? Por un momento, por una noche…**_

_**Ella lo sabe bien… sabe el error que cometió y que comete, cada vez que sucumbe frente a él. Pero lastimosamente, él es todo lo que ella tiene. Y si la tienen que juzgar de egoísta, que lo hagan. Pero todos se merecen un momento de felicidad, aunque para tenerlo se tuvieran que aferrar fuertemente a ello, y doblegar su voluntad. **_

_**Tal vez sea un error aferrarse a un imposible, seguir teniendo esperanzas. Pero cuando no te queda nada, quizás eso que sabemos que es un error no lo sea, todo depende de los ojos que lo miren. Y le vuelvo a preguntar mi querido lector… ¿Es egoísta, querer ser feliz?**_

Me dolía la cabeza a horrores. Pero la felicidad de tenerlo al lado mío eclipso mi dolor. No solo sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, sino podía sentir la dulce sensibilidad de mi piel. Que hace horas se vio atormentada por sus toscas manos, sus manos grandes y masculinas que me tocaban de una manera inigualable. Como si tuviera miedo que me vaya a romper, como si fuera de porcelana. Recorrían mi cuerpo con hambre y vehemencia, pero a la vez con suma sutileza. Procurando darme placer, sin importar el costo. Su aroma estaba impregnado en mi sensible piel. Su semilla estaba desparramada por mis piernas, debía levantarme y lavarme. Pero mi cuerpo estaba entumecido después de tantas horas de pasión, él siempre fue un amante exigente; a pesar de su edad.

Poseía una belleza única, digna de un Dios. Para mí lo era, era mi centro, mi todo. Algunos rebeldes rayos de sol penetraban en mi dormitorio. Las pesadas cortinas borgoñas impedían el paso del astro, me gusta dormir en total y absoluta oscuridad. Pero así y todo se filtraba algunos que otros rayos de sol. Quienes le brindaban un halo de luz a sus facciones y lo embellecían más. Su pelo estaba despeinado, lo tenía ligeramente largo, las hebras de su cabello se apoyaban en la almohada; haciendo un claro contraste entre la claridad de su cabellera y el negro de la almohada. Su nariz no era del todo perfecta, pero esa imperfección en la punta de ella, le daban cierto aire de chico malo, que adoraba. Sus pómulos eran altos, su barbilla cuadrada. Sus labios… hechos para el pecado, suaves como la seda en la que me hallaba cubierta, no eran del todo gruesos, pero eran perfectos para sus facciones. Poseía la belleza clásica de los italianos del norte, su pelo era un evidente reflejo, tan claro que parecía plateado. Su piel bronceada naturalmente. Pero si su boca estaba hecha para el pecado, su cuerpo era un boleto asegurado al mismo infierno.

Todo en el exudaba una sola palabra: sexo. Y del mejor. Sus anchos hombros, sus largas piernas, su pecho con algunos que otros vellos de un rubio claro; que hacían un claro contrasté con el color de su cabellera. Sus largas piernas, que estaban enredadas con las mías. El vello en sus piernas era un poco más tupido. Hacia ejercicio, por eso cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba trabajado y libre de grasas. Debido a su escaso pelo, tocar su piel era el Edén. Tenía esa fragancia típica de él, que con solo aspirarla despertaba todo mi cuerpo, en abierta invitación a deleitarse con él. Su aroma despertaba mis instintos más salvajes, esa mezcla tan inexplicable. Pero que provocaban inexorablemente que todo mi cuerpo respondiera, endureciéndome los pezones, sintiendo mis pechos pesados, ansiando sus toscas manos; el calor en mi vientre. Y la continúa necesidad de fundirme con él.

Como lo deseaba, como lo amaba. Hubo momentos en que intenté olvidarlo, Dios sabe que lo intento, pero nunca tuve éxito. Él había marcado su nombre, sus manos, todo, en mi cuerpo. Yo era suya. Él no. por más que intento, nunca pude olvidarme de él. No tuve muchos amantes, los podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Ya ni me acuerdo sus nombres. En un momento de ira, salía despedida a algún bar, pub, lo que sea. Con el solo fin de desquitarme, de demostrarme que no lo necesitaba. Pero luego que había consumido aquel acto, me sentía sucia. Sentía que le había sido infiel.

Por eso me limite a aceptar mi realidad. Yo siempre iba a ser _la otra._ Por más que intentara enamorarlo, por más que le entregara mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi _corazón, _él jamás me amaría. Acostarme con otros no me hacía sentir mejor. Finalmente decidí que lo mejor era aceptar mi situación y esperar. Pero… ¿Esperar a que? ¿A tenerlo en mi cama? ¿A que me diga que me quería, que me amaba? Si. Sería una hipócrita si lo negara, a pesar de todo, a pesar que la vida, que él; siempre me hacían chocar con la cruda y cruel realidad. A pesar de los golpes, yo quería eso. Anhelaba eso. Esa ilusión, ese espejismo. Lo quería a él. Pero no meramente una parte de él, no quería su cuerpo. Quería TODO. ¿Es ser egoísta?

Él tiene esposa e hija. Es verdad. Pero yo no inicie esto, yo no fui la que empezó todo esto. ¿O sí? ¿Cuántas veces me pregunte lo mismo? ¿Cuántas? Ya perdí la cuenta. Siempre me reproche el haber sucumbido a él. Si no fuera por él, yo seguiría siendo amiga de Mina. No me hubiera peleado con mis padres. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta estuviera casada y con hijos… Un hijo… que mejor regalo. Sentir como un pequeño individuo crece en mi interior. En MI interior, un pequeño que cuando haga travesuras venga con su sonrisa picara y me suplicara perdón. Verlo crecer… y saber que es mío. Verlo decir Mama… Se me encogía el corazón con solo imaginarlo. Ver su boquita y su diminuta mano en mi pecho mientras lo alimentaba. Jugar con su suave pelo, escuchar su risa. Un pequeño dolor se instalo en mi pecho, un nudo se hizo en mi estomago, y aunque lo intente; las lagrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas.

Quería tanto tener un hijo. Lo codiciaba tanto… Algunas veces pensé en dejar de tomar las pastillas, quedarme embarazada de Diamante. Pero deseche rápidamente esa idea, yo no era de esa clase de mujer que pretendía retener a su amante con un hijo. No era tan egoísta como para impedirle un padre a mi hijo.

Y debido a que Diamante en el momento que supiera que estuviera embaraza me dejaría, la posibilidad de tener un hijo con él se me estaba vedada. Y ya que amaba tanto a Diamante, y no podía siquiera mirar a otro hombre, mi sueño de ser madre es una triste utopía.

Pero soñar no cuesta nada… Con mi mano acaricio su dura mejilla, la insipiente barba de su mandíbula raspa las yemas de mis dedos. Sería tan hermoso tener un hijo de él. Su hijo. Una pequeña copia exacta de él. Con sus ojos cristalinos, con su mirada picara. Verlo jugar con él. ¿Cómo sería Diamante de padre? ¿Jugaría con él a la pelota? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso cuando le contara que dio su primer beso? En el jardín, detrás de los juegos infantiles. Jugar con él en la playa, verlos juntos… Las lágrimas aumentaron, y mis sollozos se hicieron más altos, al punto de despertarlo. Instintivamente me lleve mis manos a la cara y me di vuelta.

-Shh… tranquila.- me abrazo con fuerza, su rasposa vos susurraba en mi oído. Su aliento acariciaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, su piel quemaba a la mía. No dijo nada más. Solo hizo lo de siempre. Soluciono todo como siempre.

Sexo.

Puro y simple. Siempre trate de no desmoronarme frente a él. Pero el tiempo se me estaba acabando, ya no era una joven. Era una mujer con 31 años. No estaba casada, mi pareja no era constante. Y no quería darme un hijo. Mi más mayor sueño, un hijo.

Separo mis piernas y me penetro por detrás, llenándome con su grosor. Musitándome que no llore, que él estaba ahí. Si… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Por un par de días y luego se marcharía y me dejaría sola. Él estaría con su esposa, y yo estaría sola.

Mientras bombeaba en mi interior, y me susurraba dulces palabras al oído, mi tristeza aumentaba. ¿Acaso me seguiría deseando, con el pasar de los años? Es obvio que mi cuerpo no va a ser el mismo a los 50 años o más. ¿Me dejara? Cuando ya no sea la misma, cuando mi cuerpo no sea deseable. ¿Y yo con que me voy a quedar? Con recuerdos, nada más. Sola. Sin hijos, sin marido. Sola.

Reprimí mis lágrimas, fingí gozo. Ya había intentado hablarle de este tema. Pero cuando se lo mencionaba se levantaba de la cama, buscaba sus ropas y se iba. Cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, y no me llamaba por días. Por lo menos ahora estaba conmigo, no quería que se vaya. Lo amaba tanto, que con el solo hecho de tenerlo al lado mío me bastaba. Bueno, en realidad no. Quería más, sino lo decía seria ser hipócrita. Pero era preferible tener solo su cuerpo, a no tener nada. Sabía muy bien lo que era no tenerlo, a lo largo de los seis meses que no lo vi, que no me llamo. Nada. Fue la peor de las condenas, todos los días esperaba su llamada. Tenía el celular encendido las 24 horas del día, el teléfono siempre estaba a mano. Y por más que quise olvidarme de él, convencerme que no podía seguir así, que lo TENIA que olvidar, que no podía ser tratada así. No pude, no hasta que…

Hasta Jedaite. Por raro que pareciera cuando él me beso, por un segundo me olvide de Diamante. Cosa que jamás paso con los otros hombres que bese, he incluso compartí mas intimidad. Tal vez fue porque hace bastante que no tenia sexo, si, lo más probable. Aunque… con Jedaite me siento diferente, está bien que a veces tengo ganas de matarlo, pero otras veces tengo ganas de…

-Setsuna, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo con la vos ronca, todavía no había acabado. Pero seguramente pudo sentir mi distanciamiento, mi falta de participación e interés. No era que no disfrutara, pero justo en este momento hubiera preferido que me preguntara como estaba, por que lloraba. No que me penetrara y pensar que así solucionaría todo. Está bien, tengo que reconocerlo, extrañaba hacer el amor con él. Pero no es lo único que quiero de él. No soy una puta. No soy… ¿O sí? ¿Acaso no viene y va como quiere? Satisfaciendo el hambre de su cuerpo, y luego se va y no llama por ¡¡SEIS MESES!! Me levante abruptamente, su miembro salió de mi interior, experimente un vació, pero no me importo. Me tape con las sabanas, a pesar que él me conociera perfectamente, no quería que me viera desnuda. Si, tal vez es una actitud infantil, pero no me importa. Me senté en la cama apoyándome en la cabecera de mi cama, la suave textura de cuero negro era fría con respecto de mi febril piel.

-Si pasa. NO SOY UNA PUTA, eso pasa. Estoy harta, harta. No quiero que vengas y que lo único que hagas sea cogerme. Qué te parece un ¿Qué hiciste en estos seis meses? Si Diamante, SEIS MESES. Pero a vos no te importa NADA. Seis meses esperándote, llorando al lado del teléfono. Ni siquiera te preocupas en avisarme que estas bien ¿Tan poco me queres? Que no te importa que sufra…- me levante y fui corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Para asegurarme que no entre cerré la puerta con llave. Ni siquiera cuando le escupí todo mi veneno en la cara cambio su semblante. Seguía mirándome tan frívolamente, como si fuera que le estuviera diciéndole las noticias. Me senté en el inodoro, con la sabana envolviendo mi cuerpo. Diamante golpeaba la puerta, cada vez con mayor violencia. Diciéndome, _Setsuna abrí la puerta, tenemos que hablar._ Si claro… pasaría lo mismo que antes, me abrazaría y solucionaría todo como siempre. Con sexo.

Odiaba tanto que siempre me haga lo mismo. ¡Como si yo fuera una chiquilina! ¡Como si fuera que tenía la culpa de todo! Siempre era lo mismo, yo gritando, llorando, y él callado, estoico como siempre. Me abrazaba y me arrastraba a la cama. Y como siempre yo tan estúpida que nunca le podía decir que no. Toque mis mejillas, estaban húmedas por las lagrimas, ni me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Me levante, soltando la sabana y mire mi rostro en el espejo.

¿Hace cuanto que tenía esta vida? ¿Cuántas veces vi el mismo rostro, demacrado por las lágrimas en este espejo? Innumerables veces… mis ojos estaban rojos, las lagrimas continuaban descendiendo, unas leves patas de gallo en mis ojos y unas insipientes arrugas en mi frente, revelaban que el paso de los años pasaba inexorablemente. Hace 13 años que soy la amante de Diamante. Y a lo largo de todos estos años ¿fui enteramente feliz? ¿Se podría llamar vida? Sufrir cada noche en la que él no me llamaba, en la que no lo veía. Contentarme con encuentros fugaces, meramente físicos. Saber que él no me ama, saber que soy solamente su amante. Cuando él me dijo que jamás abandonaría a su esposa, que yo siempre iba a ser la segunda, acepte porque lo amaba tanto que con tenerlo por lo menos una noche me bastaba. Lo sigo amando, pero cada persona tiene un límite, no puedo soportar más el vació que sentí en estos seis meses. Todas las noches dormía agotada por las lágrimas, baje 4 kilos, tenía que hacer magia con el maquillaje para disimular la palidez de mi cara y las ojeras.

Quiero ser feliz, nada más. Pero… esa felicidad ¿está con Diamante? ¿Me atrevería a dejarlo y buscar a alguien que de verdad me quiera? No. Mi destino ya estaba escrito. Jamás podría dejarlo, yo siempre seria suya, por más que él no fuera mío.

Pero resultaba triste_. ¿Esa era yo? _Mi reflejo no demostraba alguien feliz, todo lo contrario.

Ignorando el ruido de los golpes de Diamante me dirigí a la ducha. Ojala el agua pudiera borrar mi dolor. Pero sé que no…

**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**_**Setsuna•**__**.•.**_**¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**

Después de estar bastante tiempo en la ducha, de haberme pasado todas las cremas que tenía en el baño, de haberme hecho todos los cosas habidas y por haber que se pueden hacer para embellecerse. O mejor dicho de estirar y de tratar de evitar enfrenarme con él. Saque fuerzas y salí para afrontarme a él.

Mi habitación seguía en penumbras. Las paredes de color borgoña ayudaban a dicho efecto. La cama estaba toda desordenada, pero las ropas de él no estaban. Se fue. No era necesario que lo buscara por el resto de la casa. El se había ido. El vació y el silencio que gobernaban en mi departamento lo confirmaban. Prendí la luz de la habitación, y vi un papel en la mesita de luz. Con las manos temblorosas agarre el papel, que estaba doblado, y lo abrí.

_Feliz cumpleaños. Tu regalo está arriba de la mesa del living. Diamante. _

Su prolija y elegante letra decía solamente eso, un mensaje tan frió… Ni una palabra de cariño, nada. Como si no importara que haga trece años que somos amantes, que hasta hace tan solo horas hicimos el amor. Ese es mi error. Considerar que hicimos el amor. Sexo. Para él es solo sexo.

_La vida raras veces es lo que deseamos. _En estos momentos puedo decir, y con toda la convicción del mundo, que mi vida es una mierda. No me importaba en lo absoluto el regalo. Por más que me regalara el mundo, jamás cambiaria el vació que siempre me provocaba su ausencia. La incertidumbre de cuando lo volveré a ver. O el dolor de sus gélidas palabras. Ni un lo siento, un te quiero… Nada. Él jamás se equivocaba. Siempre me hacía sentir como si fuera yo la culpable. Él nunca tenía la culpa. Soy yo la culpable. Al menos es así ante sus ojos.

Creo que una pelea propiamente dicha no tuvimos nunca. Siempre era la misma y repetida situación. Yo gritaba, y él me miraba indiferente. Esperando que terminara, y si no lo hacia se levantaba e iba. En este punto no sé lo que me duele más, si su ausencia o su constante indiferencia. Acepto el hecho de que seamos amantes, lo acepte desde un principio, pero eso, ¿amerita a que me trate con tanta frialdad? Sé que fui una tonta desde un principio, al enamorarme de un imposible, pero… ¿No merezco un poco de cariño de su parte?

El reloj marcaba las 10 en punto de la mañana. Hoy entraba a la una en punto. Tenía tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de cocinar. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada, el dolor de cabeza continuaba al igual que la resaca. Vestida con la bata me dirigí a la cocina, primero lo primordial. Aspirinas, y muchas. La cocina no era muy grande, pero como odio cocinar, me venía bien. Si, lo sé, teniendo como madre a Margaret Meiou debería de ser toda una dama. Pero ser una perdida tenía sus ventajas. No tenía que estar arreglada las 24 hs, podía comer toda la comida chatarra que quisiera- pongámosles fundamental importancia a este punto- y podría decir todas las malas palabras que quisiera- otro punto que merece ser reconocido.

Eso no quiere decir que sea una mala madre, pero cuando uno es de la elite de nueva Orleans tiende a ser un poco… pesada. Esa es la palabra que la define íntegramente. Amo a mi madre, pero debo reconocer que a veces tenía ganas de ahorcarla. Desde que soy pequeña que se me instruye la mejor educación, ya sea modales, baile, música. Recuerdo, cuando tenía cinco años, la sirvienta de nuestra mansión tenía una hija. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía clase de piano- algo que odio con toda mi alma: la música clásica- Me escape con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Laura. En fin, escape de las garras de mi dictatorial madre, y salí hacer lo que toda niña de cinco años debe hacer, jugar. No me acuerdo muy bien que jugamos, pero en resumen mi pulcro y elegante vestido blanco, junto con mis impecables zapatos blancos estaban íntegramente manchados de tierra.

Cuando me encontró mi madre- todavía atesoro su expresión de horror, provocando en mi una instantánea sonrisa de satisfacción- me castigo el tiempo suficiente para que controlara mis rebeldías.

Mi padre siempre fue más condescendiente. Al ser su única hija, siempre fui la nena de papa. Kaname Meiou, descendiente de japoneses y estadounidenses, quienes se exiliaron en Nueva Orleans. Mi abuela paterna era hija de criollos, lo que sería la definición de descendientes de franceses que se establecieron hace mucho tiempo en nueva Orleans. Lo sé, extraña combinación ¿Verdad? Pero debo admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo con mi padre, a pesar de la edad que tiene ahora, sigue siendo apuesto y de un exquisito porte. La herencia asiática no está solamente en mi apellido, sino también en mis ojos y en mi oscuro y espeso pelo. Con él podía liberarme, y volvíamos loca a mama. Andando descalzos por la casa, jugando en la lluvia, ensuciándonos.

Lo extraño tanto… A ambos. A pesar de la seriedad y rectitud de mi madre, siempre me brindo cariño y cuando estaba mi padre aflojaba un poco y no insistía tanto en los buenos modales. Mi padre podía hacer reír hasta las piedras. Su carisma le ayudo en su carrera política. Y digamos que el hecho que su única hija sea la amante de su contrincante político ayudo bastante a su enojo. En realidad, no fue el hecho que sea su rival político, era el hecho que allá caído tan bajo… que me conformara con ser una querida.

-Basta de sentimentalismo- me obligue a dejar de pensar en mi suerte. Puse a calentar el agua para un merecido y necesitado té- con aspirinas- y un buen desayuno. Hoy tengo una mediación espero que no sea problemática.

**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**_**Setsuna•**__**.•.**_**¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**

-Aspirinas. Urgente.- dije mientras salía, o mejor dicho huía, de la oficina donde se hizo la mediación. La cual no solo fue problemática, sino que provoco que mi dolor de cabeza, el cual ya se había mitigado, volviera y con mayor fuerza. Después de casi tres horas de mediación, llegamos a un acuerdo con ambas partes.

Lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa. Apure el paso, en el estudio el continuo bullicio no ayudaba a disminuir el dolor de cabeza. Mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, parecía como si alguien me estuviera taladrando el cerebro. Lo bueno de estar en mi posición es que tengo mucha más libertad, no tengo un horario tan estricto y gracias a Dios no trabajo tantas horas. Pero todo esto no vino gratis, todo fue producto de horas y horas de esfuerzo. No es fácil hacerse una posición en un mundo tan machista, donde siempre se desprejuicia a la mujer. Mi Jefe es un maldito machista, el viejo Michael aun cree que el lugar de la mujer está en la casa lavando los platos. Pobre de él… Cuando le demostré lo buena abogada que soy, quería que lo tragara la tierra. Pero mis facultades no fueron las únicas las que me ayudaron a ganarme el respeto del viejo. Como dice el dicho, detrás de un gran hombre, hay una gran mujer. Aunque debo agregar que en este caso ninguno de los dos son especiales, ni muchos menos grandes. Bueno solamente si hablamos en cuanto a la edad que figura en su documento. Con respecto a la esposa de Michael decir que en cuestiones de la casa es más inútil que yo, es halagarla. Pero no sé si será su contextura robusta, o el tono grave de su vos, el que hace que su esposo baile a su son. Obviamente no desaproveche esto, y me hice intima amiga de ella. Eso siempre y cuando definan amistad al hecho de alabar el tapizado horrible de sus sillones, las prendas y joyas de poco gusto. Y demás adquisiciones de aquel matrimonio. Aunque pensándolo bien, si Ane le da un traje de payaso a Michael y le ordena que se lo ponga, el muy pollerudo lo hace. Para mi fortuna Ane lo lleva por las narices.

Aunque detestaba, y sigo odiando, el hecho de escuchar aquella vos aguda de ella y soportar las miradas indecorosas de mi Jefe a mis piernas o escote; razón por la cual empecé a vestirme, cuando los tengo que visitar, con ropas de lo mas puritanas. Pero así y todo podía sentir como la mirada de mi "adorado" jefe, se clavaba en mi espalda, como filosas navajas.

Para mi desgracia no podía cortar la relación con Ane de la noche a la mañana, ella me había ayudado cuando no era nadie. Siempre insistiéndole a su marido que confiara en mi, y si había algo que no era dentro de todo, era una malagradecida. Aunque cuando me reunía con ellos, me replanteaba una y otra vez mis valores. ¿Después de todo no era una perdida? Viviendo un romance con un hombre casado, besándose con un colega en el escritorio de su oficina. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Jedaite? Hoy cuando llegue no lo vi, y eso que estuve una hora esperando a reunirme con las partes, mientras ultimaba todos los detalles. Bueno no importa, ya vendrá solo. Las desgracias siempre vienen solas.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi oficina. La oscura madera, que en su centro tenía una placa que decía _Dr. Setsuna Meiou._ Saque la llave de mi cartera y me adentre al interior de mi oficina_. _Todo estaba exactamente como lo deje, un momento… Esa caja roja, arriba del escritorio ¿es mía? ¿En qué momento la deje ahí? Muerta de curiosidad, me acerque a aquel objeto. Aquella caja de un rojo brillante, que se encontraba en mi escritorio, poseía un enorme y brillante moño dorado. Con una pequeña tarjeta del mismo color. La tome en mis manos y abrí aquella tarjeta. Que decía solamente una palabra. _Abríme. _La tipografía me era familiar, pero mi mente no podía detectar de quien era. Mis dedos tomaron un extremo de aquel pulcro moño y tire de él, luego abrí aquella caja tan extraña. Y adentro de la caja había un objeto, el cual se encontraba en papel de seda rojo.

Mi paciencia se encontraba no en el límite, si la debería de definir con un número seria menos cincuenta. No estaba de humor para desenvolver tantos papeles. ¡Ni que estuviéramos en navidad! Está bien, lo reconozco no soy de un espíritu muy festivo, me declaro culpable a la hora de no ser de esas personas que adoran la navidad. De hecho me enferman, lo siento si agredí a alguien, es mi opinión. ¡Péguenle al Grinch! Por haber influido en mí, es mas creo que debería de hacerle una visita. Dos almas gemelas ¿no? Ambos más solos que un perro… Él al menos tiene un perro, yo no tengo esa suerte. Mi último gato se escapo ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

Sinceramente no me preocupaba conservar aquel papel, así que lo destroce con mis manos. Y por fin pude deslumbrar aquel objeto. Y no fue sorpresa el sentimiento que me embargo, sino uno que hizo borrar el dolor de cabeza.

Ira.

No hacía falta que lea la tarjeta que se encontraba en su interior. En el momento que vi ese objeto, me cayó la ficha de quien era el autor del indecoroso objeto que mis ojos observaban. Con las manos temblando de rabia, tome aquel papel y leí su contenido, afirmando mis sospechas.

_¡¡Feliz Cumple Setsu!! Un pequeño regalito. Úsalo a solas… o no._

_Con cariño Jed._

Inspire profundamente, pero mi cuerpo temblaba producto de la ira. La vena de mi cuello palpitaba en un ritmo creciente. Los ojos se me nublaban, y mi mente tenía una sola visión.

Jedaite muerto.

¿Además, como había entrado en mi oficina? ¿Desde cuándo el muy bastardo era 007? Nublada por la ira, tome el objeto y fui en su búsqueda. Estaba reunido con los demás hombres, podia ver la cara de él, con aquella sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Seguramente estarían hablando de mujeres, y de todas las habilidades que le había demostrado, de cómo ella había gritado su nombre después de alcanzar seis orgasmos. Créanme, los hombres son más chusmas que las mujeres, y muchos más mentirosos y exagerados que nosotras. Y lo digo, porque en mi oficina apenas somos cuatro mujeres, y jamás nos vas a encontrar cuchicheando de los demás. Bueno… no siempre. ¿Pero quién no adora el chisme? Quien esté libre de pecado, lance la primera piedra. Pero en conclusión ellos nos ganan, y por mucho.

Bien, algunas personas son adictas al alcohol, al cigarrillo, a miles de cosas que nombrarlas me llevaría horas. Yo soy adicta a los insultos. Y en este preciso instante solté todo mi repertorio, el cual debo agregar no es poco. Desde las más conocidas, hasta las que figuran en la Real Academia de Setsuna Meiou, si alguna vez publico ese libro, creo que superare en ventas y cantidad de hojas al verdadero diccionario.

Las miradas de todos los hombres reunidos, y seguramente de toda la oficina estaba clavada en mí. Me miraban con una mezcla de extraño y diversión en sus ojos. La oficia estaba sumida en un gran silencio, de pronto empezaron a estallar carcajadas, hasta que el recinto se vio sumidas de ellas.

¿Se puede ser tan estúpida? Si, y yo soy una viva prueba de ello. Creo que en otra vida, si existieran tales cosas, debo haber sido una paloma. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, por lo idiota. Cuando me di cuenta cual era el producto de la risa, fue uno de esos momentos que decís ¡Trágame tierra! En un espacio lleno de hombres, me encontraba agitando aquel consolador de un rojo flúor, como si fuera una varita.

Le tire aquél objeto por la cabeza, que lastimosamente no dio el blanco, no sé si por mi pésima puntería o por los reflejos de Jedaite. Seguramente por lo primero. Me di vuelta y fui en búsqueda de mis cosas. Definitivamente mi día, o no sé si mejor decir mi vida, iba de mal en peor. Estoy considerando seriamente ir a una Iglesia y pedir que me exorcizaran. O al menos que me bañen con agua bendita. Lo más posible es que con mi suerte, me muera de una reacción alérgica.

Con mis cosas ya en la mano, salí corriendo de allí, aun con las risas de mis colegas de fondo. Pero un solo y encantador pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió.

Y me iba a deleitar con ella. Definitivamente la venganza es dulce, y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo. No importaba como, me iba a encargar del muy bastardo. Quizás no gozaría con el placer de ahorcarlo, pero había otra manera de herirlo y sin que ello costara mi libertad. El naranja definitivamente no pega con mi piel. Y le pegaría al muy bastardo donde más le duela.

Su hombría.

Mientras encendía el motor de mi auto, y el ronroneo del motor calmaba mis oídos, el solo pensar en lo que mi mente planeaba hacia que en mi cara creciera una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo iba a joder, y de la mejor manera.

**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**_**Setsuna•**__**.•.**_**¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**

Tengo que admitirlo. Numero uno, no fue para nada fácil soportar las continuas cargadas a mi persona durante estos días. Número dos, me tomo más tiempo del que había pensado el poner en marcha mi plan. Y tampoco me salió tan barato como me esperaba. Pero como dice el dicho, o mejor dicho los publicitas de este gran sistema llamado capitalismo. Hay cosas que no se pueden comprar, para todo lo demás existe Mastercard.

El reloj marcaba las 5.30 PM del viernes 2 de noviembre del 2007. Para mí era el día D. Aunque prefiero condecorarlo con el nombre de día C. En alusión a la gran caída del Casanova numero uno de Nueva Orleans. Buehh… quizás estoy exagerando un poco, ¿no creen? No, definitivamente no. Solo basta con observar esa cola tan paradita y apetitosa, para darse cuenta por que Jedaite tiene esa fama de mujeriego.

Me sentía como un niño esperando que la aguja del reloj alcanzara la hora indicada. Miraba hipnotizada aquel vil artefacto. Pero parecía que el tiempo no quería avanzar. ¿Quién invento el concepto de tiempo? Ah sí… un hombre. Una razón más para odiar a aquel genero.

¿Cómo era la música de súper agente 86? Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. Imagínensela, no se las voy a tararear. Ya demasiada vergüenza pase durante los últimos días. Increíble, pero verdad, aquél agente tan pero tan torpe era un miembro de la inteligencia de EEUU, cuando era evidente que lo que le faltaba era exactamente eso: inteligencia. Otra prueba más que confirma mi hipótesis. Si sos hombres y sos como él, la prueba perfecta de idiota, sos gracioso, simpático. Pero si sos mujer sos… una descerebrada.

En esta sociedad llena de símbolos machistas, como por ejemplo los obeliscos. Mejor ejemplo imposible, aquellos falos enormes y erguidos, objetos que hacen evidente alusión a su masculinidad. Hay miles de ejemplos, solo hay que abrir bien los ojos. Mmm… creo que leer el código Da Vinci me afecto un poquito.

Quizás hice mal en devolverle el regalo a Jedaite.

5.05 PM. ¡Ven los que les digo! El tiempo es un vil invento.

-Setsuna, alguien te está esperando en la puerta.- me dijeron por el intercomunicador.

Gracias a Dios. Creo que si seguía delirando, mi cerebro iba a colapsar. Hay veces que creo que me equivoque de carrera. Pero bueno, la carrera de humoristas no podría costear mi BMW. Sacrilegio, definitivamente. Podría vivir sin comer, pero sin mi auto y mis zapatos, absolutamente no. Un poco frívola ¿no? En fin, es mi dinero, después de todo soy yo la que sufre tanto para ganárselo. Que me falte el pan, pero no mis Prada.

-Si ya voy, gracias.-

Salía de mi oficina con un paso lento y una sonrisa satisfactoria en mi rostro. Con mi maletín y mi saco puesto camine con marcha pausada deleitándome con la imagen mental que mi mente confabulaba de la cara que pondría Jedaite. Esperándome en la puerta se encontraba Paul, un despampanante morocho de ojos verdes, piel aceitunada. Músculos de aceros, en los cuales obviamente se incluía una gloriosa vista de atrás que tenía un cartel con luces de neón, que decían una sola cosa: ¡Mordeme! Y no lo pude evitar, le pellizque semejante trofeo. Después de todo, con lo que me cobro me debería dejarle hacer lo que yo quisiera.

-Seguime Paul. La función debe comenzar.-

Como de costumbre Jedaite estaba rodeado del mismo grupo de hombres. ¿Cuándo trabajaba este hombre? Esa pregunta me la vengo haciendo hace bastante tiempo. Con mi brazo, el cual descansaba en su cintura, guiaba a Paul a nuestro destino. La sonrisa de Jedaite se ensancho cuando me miro, y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver al hombre al lado mío. Le devolví la sonrisa, y me acerque aun más al grupo de hombres.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, Jedaite.- sonrió ante mi chiste pero no acoto nada.- Con respeto al regalo del otro día, Jed te debo dar las gracias por obsequiarme semejante objeto. Pero creo que a diferencia de vos prefiero las de verdad. Pero adelante con el lezz affaire, si a vos te gusta probar estas cosas con tu novio, te doy el visto bueno. Ya invite a Paul a comer a casa. Lo debo admitir, me hiciste adicta a tu comida Jedaite ¡es que cocinas tan bien! Lo digo enserio chicos, tiene que ver a Jed con delantal. Se lo regale yo ¡no saben lo bien que le queda el rosa! Y eso no es todo, si vieran el gorro, se morirían de la dulzura es de Kitty. No me mires con esa cara Jedy ¿No vas a saludar a tu novio? Vamos Pau, saluda, no vez que está en sonsa. – Aprovechándose del desconcierto de Jedaite, su "novio" por apenas 15 minutos, los cuales pague (¿Ya aclare que no me salió nada barato?) le dio un beso fugas en los labios. Y rápidamente emprendimos a la fuga.

Definitivamente no quería estar ahí cuando Jedaite explote. A lo largo de mi vida nunca entendí ese slogan que dice momento Kodak. Hoy lo entendí perfectamente. Si hubiesen estado ahí, si hubiesen visto la cara de todos los reunidos. ¡Dios! Eso fue mejor que comer oreos con un vaso de leche mientras miro cualquier película de Brad Pitt y me baboseo por él. Me tildaran de exagerada, créanme que no. La cara de Jedaite iba desde lo atónito a lo confundido. Hasta puedo jurar que si esperaba un minuto más se le iba a caer la mandíbula, y tampoco nos olvidemos del hecho que perdió todo color. En 30 segundos, que fue lo que duro mi discurso, Jedaite se puso blanco.

Saque la llave de mi bolsillo y apreté el botón para desactivar la alarma y abrir el auto. Mi mano ya se encontraba en la manija de mi lujoso auto. Cuando sentí que alguien bruscamente me daba vuelta. El golpe seco de mi maletín, sirvió de música de presentación a mi captor.

La furia estaba a punto de desatarse, y yo estaba en el ojo de la tormenta.

El fuego bailaba en esos ojos, que se volvieron negros. Su pupila se ensancho a tal punto que se veía apenas un dejo de turquesa. Me vi atrapada en sus brazos, su boca estaba torcida a un costado y podía ver claramente como temblaba en señal de furia. Veía horrorizada su expresión. Temiéndome lo peor.

-¿Con que dudas de mi hombría?- dijo en un tono bajo y gutural, se parecía más al gruñido de una bestia que a un hombre civilizado.

No respondí, no era tan estúpida. Solo me limite a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y a pedir misericordia. Estaba preparada para lo peor, cerré los ojos involuntariamente, esperándome una oleada de insultos, de gritos, de cualquier cosa. Pero…

Y el infierno se desato.

Su boca tomo la mía por sorpresa, ejerciendo una presión digna de superman. Abrí abruptamente los ojos. Devoraba cada curva de mis labios. Yo estaba atónita, mientras el saboreaba mis labios. Bajo sus labios a mi cuello. Su respiración caliente y sus besos húmedos estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuello, estaba empezando a sentir que las piernas se me iban a derretir.

Sus manos que hasta hace un momento me mantenían prisionera se movieron a los botones de mi saco, que con un simple movimiento lo sacaron, para adentrarse en el escote de mi camisa y acariciar mis senos. Definitivamente Jedaite rompe todas las reglas, en pleno estacionamiento, siendo casi las seis de la tarde, cuando todo el malón de ejecutivos está por salir él se pone a practicar esta clase de… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Juegos?

-Jedaite…- susurre. Aunque no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado, no puedo negar que es todo un experto y que esos movimientos deberían considerarse ilegales.

-¿Qué pasa Setsuna? ¿Acaso debo dudar de tu heterosexualidad?-

Su cálido aliento acaricio mi oído. Haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espina dorsal. La suya definitivamente no está en duda. Y no lo digo por los maravillosos besos que me está dando. Sino por la increíble opresión que siento en mi estomago. No conteste a su pregunta, solo me limite a mirar hacia abajo y sonreírle de forma picara. Y como frutilla del postre, lo mire a los ojos y con mi lengua me relamí los labios, los cuales se encontraban hinchados y salados por sus besos. Se alejo un paso y acerco su rostro al mío. Con su lengua acaricio mis labios. ¡Dios, que alguien llame a un bombero! Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, y todo el calor se concentraba en mi bajo vientre. Mi centro y mis pechos palpitaban ansiosos y deseosos de sus caricias. Gimotee en protesta, pero él solo se limitaba a recorrer mi rostro y cuello con su lengua. Se enfocó en mi oreja, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y me tuviera que sujetar a sus hombros.

-Estas jugando con fuego Setsuna. Conmigo te vas a quemar…-

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y se fue.

-Si tan solo supieras Jedaite…- susurre mientras veía como se iba. Hace cuanto vengo jugando con fuego, hace cuanto que me lamento por mis quemaduras. Pero sin importar el daño, sigo jugando el mismo juego. Suspire cansada, agarre mi maletín que se encontraba en el piso y entre al auto. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, aun podía sentir el calor de Jedaite, su aroma. Acaricie mis labios, los cuales seguían hinchados. Quizás… solo quizás, Jedaite podría ser… Quien borre definitivamente de mi corazón a Diamante.

Me reí de mi propia estupidez, mientras encendía el automóvil. Diamante estaba grabado a fuego en todo mí ser. Jamás lo olvidaría, la única forma seria… que estuviera a 10 metros bajo tierra. El tiempo seguía inestable y lúgubre, pero una verdad cruzo por mi cabeza.

_**Solo la muerte me separaría de él. **_

* * *

**Reportándose aquí su Generala: **

**Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Apellidos utilizados propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

¡Si! Otro chap, de mi Setsu… snif, snif. ¿Les gusto? Es menos depre que el anterior, un poco mas de risas, pero es que a medida que vayan pasando los chap, se va a ver el cambio. ¿Saben lo que dijo eliz de mi? ¡¡Que mis intro son re pitonisa, a lo Acheron!! Perdón nick, no lo vuelvo a nombrar a esa cosa horrorosa, pobrecito mi amorcito….- ya lo vamos a matar, con stryker (en asociación, y nueva adquisición, es que eso de que mi nick vaya y vuelva no daba. Tonces, ahora el alimento de nick- aunque suyi diga que es de marica, yo digo ¡Suyi, pegate un tiro!- esta a mano, y con la mente maquiavélica de stry podemos planear el domino del mundo!! Muajajja, y el exterminio de la escoria mundial…. Lo cual vendría a ser… ¡ustedes!! Prepárense, tenemos sed de sangre!!

Ahora antes de despedirme, y de decirles que si aprecian su vida, dejen un reviews. Respondo a **Pamela:**

Con lo que respecta a la entrada de nuestro club VIP no es fácil, vos imaginate. Tenes que ser Guay, para poder entrar, y esas no son características fáciles de obtener. Muchos nos quieren imitar, es mas tengo pruebas irrefutables de que me copiaron, no en su totalidad pero frases mías, y han copiado nuestro estilo, la verdad que si, es muy triste, se nota que las ideas escasean por estos tiempos. Muajaja, y Eliz no es influenciada por nadie, ella es mala a si solita. Aunque… bueh, yo digo eliz maldad, y me acompaña a donde sea. ¡Con solo recordarlo lloro de la felicidad! Y con lo que respecta al club de lectura… si que la tenes difícil, eliz no termino de leer todo lo que te dijo, ahí te dijo una mentirita piadosa, pero acá la que se leyó la vida es suyi… yo voy detrás, ¡pero por el amor de Dios soy peque todavía!, pero tengo que decir, que ya leí todo lo que encontré de linda, de nuestra autora de los Darks- quiero el libro de Lochan ¡ya!- y un par mas de escritoras… jajaja, estaba haciendo la cuenta, y la cifra se acerca a 100 O.o.

Y… ¡Claro que es casa de aCOGIDA!! Date cuenta vos misma lo dijiste, mejor imposible. Si tanto dudas de mis hablidades y aptitudes, para atender como Dios- osea Savi- manda a mis bebes, invito a tu Zares y tu Valerius a que se den una vuelta a mi casa de aCOGIDA y cuando vuelvan con una sonrisa en la cara, espero que no te quede ninguna duda. Cualquier cosa ya tenes mi mail para preguntarme cualquier duda, me ofrezco para darte catedra sobre el asunto.

Desde ya Gracias a todos por leer nuestro fic.

Besos!!

Ahora Suyi les responde sus R&R….

**Gaby:** jajajaja como me hacés reir, yo no digo que Nicky sea marica, sólo digo que hace cosas medio homo. Encima vos vas y lo apañás para que siga con su misma conducta destructiva. Si fueras consejera de AA, seguro pondrías un vaso de güisqui delate de las narices de los pobres enfermos.

**Jenny Sol:** Hola Fielísima lectora!! Haruka tiene para rato y encima ayer después de que estuvimos hablando se me ocurrieron bastantes maldades para hacer. Y seguro que en el próximo ya vemos a la rubia con Mal!! Que lindo jejeje. Besotes!!

**AstarteChiba:** Haruka es muy femenina!! Lastima el anime que medio marimacho me la dejó. Por eso ahora hacemos justicia con la pobre jejejeje. Ya verás como sigue con la pelirroja!! Jejeje

**Neo Reina:** No comas ansias, ya Mal y Haruka van a tener su encontronazo, lo mejor de todo es que sólo hay que esperar al su próximo chap jejejeje. Y también vuelve Michiru… Besos!!

**Lumar:** Que te puedo decir, creo que Haruka y Mal se aman profundamente, tal vez más de lo que mucha gente llega a experimentar. Sólo falta que esos sentimientos salgan un poco a la luz. El encuentro con Michi va a ser uno esperado, pero veremos como llegan las dos a ese momento, se recordaran? Te dejo con la incógnita Cariños!!

**MoonChibaTsukino:** obvio que la vamos a continuar la historia, imaginate que si no Gaby se nos infarta. Es la única que ya la terminó jajajajaja Besos!!

**Maritza:** Ya sabemos más de Diamante y Setsu, ahora falta que de apoco se resuelva todo, o que todos terminemos muertos jajaja Si Gaby es la tirana de este fic, lo más seguro que nos termine enterrando a todos en Nueva Orleáns –siempre con mucho estilo- jajajaja Besos!!

**Karenina:** No te preocupes, Gaby no se enoja, sólo trata de matarme a mí jajaja. Es verdad lo de Malachite, es el malo más sesi y Gauy jajajaja por eso lo puse con mi amada Haruka. Michi ya entrará nuevamente en la vida de Haru, pero no prometo que se hagan ojitos de enamoradas. Besotes!!

**Usakochiba01:** Espero que ya te hayas puesto al día con todos las demás historias. Ya vas a ver como se van a ir relacionando las tres jejeje. Además las chicas tienen sus delirios muy buenos. Besotes!!

**Pamela!!** La estrella de los review de perdidas, sin duda alguna jejeje. Haruka es re sexy y va a volver locos a todos, no te preocupes jejejeje. En cuanto a andar midiendo con cuanto chongo –macho- se acuestan mis amigas perdidas, eso no puedo hacerlo. Yo sólo tengo a mi Ash y obviamente mi casa sirve de acogida para cuando las peleas maritales se arman y alguien necesita un lugar para dormir. En todo caso, no habéis reclamado a dos apuestos sementales para tus propios deseos lujuriosos? Mientras que se sacan los pelos entre ustedes peleando por la cantidad justa de hombre en una cama, yo prefiero volver a la cama con el mío jajajjaja Besotes!!

**UsakitoPAu:** Ya viste que te actualicé sus ojos y que te adelanté un poco de lo que le pasa a Haruka en este fic, así que no podés decir que te ando descuidando, la niña bonita sigue teniendo privilegios y usted lo sabe jejejeje Besotes!!


	6. Ami 2

**Capitulo 2**



_**La vida es como una caja de bombones: nunca sabes qué es lo que te va a tocar; es majestuoso como una simple frase resume algunas de las complicaciones de la humanidad; no todo es tan fácil de comprender en la mayoría de los casos, en realidad nada es fácil de comprender; la vida es complicada, retorcida y misteriosa, una combinación un tanto intrigante, si estuviéramos preparados para lo que tenemos que sobrellevaran no valoraríamos lo que hemos conseguido. ¿Y usted mi querido lector esta preparado para recibir su propia caja de bombones? Recibirla seria fácil, decidirse a comerse uno de los bombones es lo complicado…..**_

Otra semana se termina, Aleluya!! que horrible semana! El lunes el problema con Zio por Zaf, trate de hablar con Zio pero se negó, le llame hasta el miércoles, pero si el señor se molesta por como llevo mi vida, se puede ir al infierno, es mi vida!!, si mi vida.

Y en cuanto a Zaf, bueno... Zaf, es Zaf, cuando trate de hablar con el en el almuerzo, lo único que obtuve fue "debemos cerrar la puerta la próxima vez", esta loco, es un desvergonzado!! No se quien es peor, ¿el o yo?, pero eso no es todo! Como si me hiciera falta aun mas cosas.

Ganamos la litigación de un contrato por 2.5 millones de dólares!! Ooh magnifico! ¿saben lo que viene acompañando a ese contrato? un aumento de sueldo!! No soy superficial y materialista ¡! Lo juro!! Pero tengo gustos demasiados ejem ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm …aahh!! especiales, por lo tanto son algo altos, solo un poco. Antes deque tengan una idea errónea de mi, mi única, he dicho única! Debilidad son las compras, se fijan he dicho debilidad! Aunque otras personas dicen que es una adicción, pero no se quejan cuando les doy regalos, son unos ingratos.

En fin, estoy demasiada estresada, histérica, acongojada, neurótica; en resumidas cuentas a un paso de entrar a la casa de la risa, a la de la feria no, me refiero a la manicomio, jaja; solo conozco una manera de estar en paz conmigo misma, no y no es teniendo sexo! Ir de compras!! Que magnifica manera de relajarse! O si!! La mejor!

Esta dicho iré de compras!!



oh!! Dios!! Que alguien me pellizque para saber que estoy viva!!, ese olor a madera a cuero, me hipnotiza! se me viene a la mente una sola frase " no hay lugar como el hogar, no hay lugar como el hogar" este es mi lugar!! Que precioso es!! Ooh! Simplemente magnifico! No hay quien lo iguale, bueno si lo existe no me importa, esta es mi primera parada para mi terapia de relajación, un par de bolsos de Louis Vuitton.

Después de comprarme solo un par de bolsos, un monedero, una agenda, una nueva maleta a juego con mis bolsos, mi monedero y mi agenda, ahh y compre un par o dos, bueno tres pares de zapatos, es que estaban en oferta!! Seria un pecado si no lo hubiera hecho!! Estaban tan tristes, no tuve corazón para dejarlos ahí; ahora nuestra siguiente parada en esta terapia, la mas importante, el punto clave Barney's!!, nueve pisos que incluyen Prada, Mui mui, Marc Jacobs, Proenza Schouler, y muchos, muchos, mas!

Ahora necesito ropa nueva y accesorios para mis Prada y mis Leopoldo Giordano; puedo agregar unas gafas de sol o tal vez un paraguas nuevo, ¿un reloj? Por que pierdo el tiempo pensando en que comprar eso!! Amy muévete!! Todavía nos quedan 8 pisos por visitar!!



"Hogar dulce, hogar", al fin en casa, ejem bueno al fin en mi apartamento, ¿es bonito no? , paredes blancas, muebles minimalistas, electrónicos de cuarta generación en la cocina y por todo el lugar, me dan la bienvenida. Uuuhhh que calida bienvenida!!

Tengo que hacer algo con tantas fotografías, ¿marcos nuevos? O ponerlas en otro lugar, no se, necesitan un cambio, que se yo, a veces quisiera quemarlas o botarlas lejos, donde no las vea, me duele verlas, me duele recordar.

Mi padre, papa Jean Mizuno, como lo extraño, tengo tantas ganas de verte, de abrazarte ¿Cómo estarán los abuelos? no creo que hallan cambiado, deben estar peleando, jaja, cuanta falta me hacen….

Quien mirara su fotografía no reconocería al afamado arquitecto Mizuno, su fama se a extendido por toda América, en Nueva Orleáns dirige los mantenimientos y restauraciones de varios edificios; para mi el no tiene defectos, es mi familia, la única que tengo.

Realmente esta Camile, ¿quien es Camile?, Camile es mi madre, ¿Qué creían que había llegado a este mundo por generación espontánea? Temo desalentarlos ya que nací igual que todos, claro ya saben como es todo ¿no? Los padres de conocen, se atraen, se enamoran formalizan una relación y nueve meses después llega el fruto de ese amor, lo cuidan y miman los primeros años de su vida, lo consienten y lo apoyan; siempre es igual ¿no?, claro que no, no siempre es así; mi caso en la excepción.

Mis padres se conocieron hace casi 32 años, Camile era propietaria de un viñedo; era una mujer exitosa, inteligente, con una belleza inigualable, una combinación un tanto peligrosa; Jean, tenía una firma de arquitectos, que comenzaba a consolidarse fuertemente en Nueva Orleáns; y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

Camile compro una casa en Nueva Orleáns, en realidad no entiendo como compro una casa en Nueva Orleáns, si ella residía en Napa, allá estaba su trabajo tenia su propio viñedo, que comenzaba a afianzarse entre los mas importante, su vida estaba allá, en fin caprichos de la nena, supongo que por eso lo hizo; quiso realizar algunas remodelaciones en la casa, y a que no adivinan a que ¿firma de arquitectos contrato? Después de una busca exhaustiva contrato a la firma de Jean Mizuno, desde el primer momento que se miraron hubo atracción entre ambos, y lo demás no creo que sea necesario decirlo, para Camile era la aventura en curso, pero para Jean su corazón entro en la partida; y antes de que terminara el año en curso, yo ya estaba en camino a este mundo.

El entusiasmo de Jean era enorme que opacaba al de Camile, decidieron vivir juntos, Camile se mudo con papa, para el era una gran ilusión ser padre y para Camile, en realidad no hay palabras para describir lo que ella sentía, una prueba era que desde Nueva Orleáns dirigía su empresa, los viñedos eran su vida, son su vida, lo poco que se es que sea consolidado enormemente solo en el país, si no también en Europa

Cada vez que miro las fotografías que se hicieron en el hospital las emociones se apoderan de mi, mi padre me carga con orgullo, mostrando a su hija y señalando el parecido con el, mientras Camile, bueno Camile aparece ahí…con una de sus mejores sonrisas; cuando me llevaron a casa, mi padre pidió vacaciones adelantadas ya que no quería separarse de mi, deseaba estar pendiente de cada necesidad mía, y para que me molesto en mencionar a Camile, regreso a la oficina al siguiente día; bendita sea mi abuela Margaret! Y su magnifica memoria, es mejor que una cámara de video! Ella atesoro cada momento, cada charla, es un momento kodak andante.

Los meses trascurrieron rápido y papa regreso al trabajo dejando mi cuidado a cargo de los abuelos, mi padre ante todo era eso un padre, recorto un poco las horas que estaba fuera de casa, trabajando en ella; vivió cada paso de mi vida, mis primeros berrinches, mis intentos por sentarme y mis primeros pasos que fueron antes del primer año.

Según la abuela, Camile y mi papa se la pasaban discutiendo, cada vez que papa le pedía que pasara mas tiempo conmigo, en realidad Camile no me conocía, ni yo a ella, cuando intentaba cargarme yo me soltaba a llorar.

Al cumplir un año, mi padre organizo una gran fiesta, un gran numero de invitados se congregaron para celebrar mi primer año de vida; show de payasos, una obra de teatro con títeres; Papa se encargo de invitar desde los vecinos, hasta los empleados de la firma, Camile brillo por su ausencia, no se apareció hasta la muy tarde cuando todo había terminado, disculpándose por que una reunión en la que estaba se había extendido mas de la cuenta; de ahí en delante las excusas de Camile no cambiaron mucho, demasiado trabajo, viajes de negocios, nuevos contratos, mas lanzamientos; era una excelente ejecutiva, creo que se merece el titulo a la madre del año ¿no?, nunca estuvo presente en los mejores momentos de vida y entonces sucedió lo que ya desde hace tiempo se avecinaba, una separación.

Mis padres se separaron, y claro que la que tomo la iniciativa fue ella, alegando que esa vida no era para ella, una familia no estaba en sus prioridades y sin mirar atrás regresó a Napa, dejo mi custodia a cargo de mi Padre, insisto es la madre del año sin duda alguna.

Papa desde ese momento se concentro en mi, en que no me faltara nada y lo logro, nunca tuve ninguna carencia económica o emocional; Papa se esforzó al máximo siempre me a dado el 1000 de el a pesar de todo, ya que no fue fácil educar a una niña; y mas aun cuando tus compañeros de la escuela te hacen burla por que no tienes mama, no saben lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los niños; pero sobre todo cariño y amor nunca me faltaron.

Cuando entras a la pubertad se avecinan ciertos cambios, solamente físicos, también emocionales, tuve un gran arrebato, sabia la historia de mis padres y no por la abuela, claro esta que tengo su versión esta marcada con fuego en mi memoria, sino por la boca de mi padre y se lo agradezco de todo corazón, me contó todo y las razones de su separación hasta el ultimo detalle, no reparo en nada, pero entonces creció en mi un sentimiento, algo me hacia falta, una añoranza que creía olvidada resurgió, fue cuando decidí ir en busca de Camile.

Solamente tenia 15 años, si hace 16 años conocí a mi madre, una vez que una idea se me mete a la cabeza no hay poder humano que la destierre de ahí, se preguntaran ¿como una adolescente de 15 años consiguió ubicar a alguien en Estados Unidos? Fácil, contaba con mi mejor amigo y próximo novio, Zafiro, que en ese entonces tenia 18 años; en realidad fue fácil localizarla el viñedo era de los mas reconocidos e importantes, unas cuantas llamadas a las personas correctas y tuvimos la ubicación exacta del viñedo, por lo tanto de su casa, nos informamos que existían unos tours para conocerlo y la preparación del vino, inmediatamente reservamos dos lugares.

Partí a conocerla, con Zaf a mi lado, le mentí a mi padre, aunque duden el no sabe que la fui a buscar, y nunca lo sabrá, el viaje se me paso en un pestañeo, cuando fui consiente, ya estábamos en Napa.

Con un auto rentado del aeropuerto y después de casi dos horas de camino llegamos a los viñedos "Marryvale" , campos y campos repletos de vid, un paisaje sacado de una pintura; solo tenia una idea en mente verla y poder hablar con ella, uno de los empleados nos informo que la propietaria estaba por los alrededores; la comencé a buscar entre la gente a pesar de no saber como era.

Y al fin encontré lo que tanto buscaba, estaba revisando unas vides, la imaginaba de mil maneras pero era totalmente distinta a mis expectativas: una dama con el cabello un poco mas oscuro que el mió, le llegaba hasta la cintura, sabia que era ella, no había duda de ello, se parecía tanto a mi, ella era Camile…. mi Madre; me mantuve alejada, solo la miraba, tratando de tomar valor para acercarme, ¿que le iba a decir?, "buenas tardes soy Ami su hija", o mejor aun, "perdón es usted mi madre, la que me abandono hace 14 años"; había planeado tanto este momento esperando lo peor, pero realmente nunca me imagine para lo que se avecinaba.

Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que no me percate de un hombre y 2 niños que pasaban por mi lado, me di cuenta cuando el grito de "Mami" retumbo en mis oídos; un niño de no mas de 10 o 12 años corrió hacia Camile y se hecho a sus brazos, ella lo recibió gustosa, mientras el hombre se queda a unos pasos sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una niña de 6 o 5 años, su cabello era del mismo color del mió, reía entre los brazos del hombre, mientras forcejeaba con el para bajarse, cuando lo consiguió, se dirigió directo a ella, exclamando de nuevo, "Mami".

No se cuanto tiempo los mire, mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de liquido salado, me quemaban los parpados para que lo dejara salir, parpadeaba demasiado evitando que saliera de mis ojos; me negaba a aceptarlo, no lo quería hacer, ella no podía haberme hecho esto, no era posible, en mi mundo no era así, esto no tenia cabida en mis sentidos, ella tenia una familia, se había casado, yo tenia hermanos, hermanos que no sabia que yo existía, ella me había abandonado, ella se había olvidado de mi.

Ahora, que mas daba, deje que las lagrimas surcaran mi rostro cuando vi como Camile cargaba a su hija y la besaba, como le demostraba ese amor, esa preocupación por ella.

En mi pecho se formaba un profundo hueco, que amenazaba con tragarse a mi corazón, comencé a dudar de que fuera ella, deseaba tener dudas, aun no creía que en realidad era ella; pero a quien engañaba desde que la vi supe que era ella, mi madre.

Entonces tome una decisión, yo también me olvidaría de ella, la mire por ultima vez, me perdí en la escena familiar, me perdí contemplando esa familia, una familia que yo pude tener, mis lagrimas me quemaban las mejillas al caer, me sentía herida, traicionada, humillada; no se cuanto los mire pero al parecer ella sintió mi mirada, busco quien la miro y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sostuvo la mirada estudiando mi rostro con incertidumbre y duda; la mire por unos segundos mas, para después darme media vuelta y darle la espalda.

Lo había hecho, lo jure, me olvidaría de ella, así como ella lo había hecho conmigo; que mas daba, estaba segura que era mejor fingir que mi madre había muerto, eso era mejor que recordarla.

Zafiro me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y esta vez no me contuve, llore y grite, descargue todo dolor, toda la decepción que albergaba mi ser, me arrepentía de haberla buscado, me odie por ser tan estupida, me odie por haberme forjado ilusiones, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos y a colmarme de abrazos y besos?, mi único error fue haber cimentado castillos en el aire; todas mis ilusiones fueron pisoteadas en tan solo minutos.

Maldije a mi propia madre por no amarme, maldije a Dios por permitirme existir, en ese momento deseaba mi muerte, ¿tal mala persona era yo? ¿Que ser era entonces? Hasta los animales protegen a sus hijos y no se separan de ellos hasta que son capaces de valerse por si mismos, entonces que fui yo para ella ¿un error? se olvido de mi…lo hizo…olvido que me tuvo en sus entrañas por nueve meses.

16 años después Zaf nunca a tocado el tema, y se lo agradezco con el alma; ese maldito demonio puede ser un dulce, pero cuando se lo propone es la mismísima reencarnación de la mano de derecha se Satanás.

Definitivamente tengo que hacer una remodelación, tal vez debería guardar algunas fotografías, no se, tal vez comprar uno de esos enormes y ostentosos álbumes familiares, llenarlo hasta el tope de fotos y guardarlo muy bien en el fondo del armario, ok, decisión aceptada.

¿Por qué tenia que ponerme a recordar precisamente a Camile el día de hoy? Teniendo tantos problemas, tantas angustias, tantos reproches!! Tenia que ser hoy!! Estupidas fotografías!! Tenia que haberlas guardado hace demasiado tiempo, por que me hacia esto de nuevo, por que atormentarme con _ella_, ¿por que me dolía algo que no era, ni nunca seria mi culpa?

No quiero llorar mas, no mas, no mas lagrimas de impotencia y rencor, ¿Quién decidió marcharse? No fui yo, ¿Quién rehizo su vida y dejo atrás a un hijo? Claro que no fui yo!!; la única pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero que nunca pude formularla,¿Por qué?.

Tan simple era que no cabía en mi cabeza, el hecho de que una mujer se despegue de su hijo o hija así tal…tan fácil, como dejar a una mascota; de un hombre no dudo que lo hiciera, todo es mas sencillo, simplemente se apegan a "no es mió", "con quien mas te acuestas", dan la espalda y seguían su vida; ¿pero una mujer?

Una mujer que lo alberga en su seno durante 9 meses…. 9 meses que va sintiendo como una vida va tomando forma dentro de si, como su vientre crece para darle morada a ese pequeño ser, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?¿como hacer que los recuerdos se esfumaran? ¿Cómo olvidar que fuiste madre?; Maldita sea!, maldita!, maldita y mil veces maldita!

¿Yo podré ser madre algún día?, ¿lo dudo', ja, ¡lo dudo!; a fin de cuentas soy hija de mi madre ¿no? algo de ella he de tener, prefiero no tener nunca hijos, nunca formar una familia, ¿para que? Para que de un momento a otro me de un impulso y los deje, no gracias, mi vida con niños no cuadra, si deseo una familia será al lado del hombre que me ame, una casa y un labrador negro, no mas.

Pensaban que ansiaba tener hijos y darles el amor que nunca me dio mi madre, lo hecho, hecho esta, no soy amargada, pero antes de hacer que alguien sufra el calvario que yo viví, prefirió morirme; los padres comenten errores y según ellos son parte del pasado, pero nunca toman en cuenta que el pasado eres tu, y el error eres tu.

No hay manera de disfrazarlo, tengo ser franca, una vez anhele ser madre, una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero la misma vida me dio la razón y reafirmo mas mi convicción, no quiero hijos que puedan llegar a sufrir, si me quedare sola a fin de cuentas mas no puedo estar.

Por eso odio recordar!! Me pongo melancólica y de un humor de perros; ¿Cuántas horas he estado así? Casi 4 horas vagando por mis pensamientos, uhm, que manera de perder el tiempo, podría haber hecho cosas mejores, no se, como mmm….oooh!! ir de compras!! ¿Otra vez de compras?!, pero necesito un álbum para esas fastidiosas fotografías, podemos incluir un jarrón para que ocupe el lugar de los o ¿unas velas?.

Compras?! Ja, una de mis adicciones, seamos sinceros si los alcohólicos consumen alcohol para sentirse mejor ¿Qué no puedo yo comprar para sentirme mejor?

No daño a nadie, ¿bueno solo a mi economía? Y tal vez a los empleados de las zapaterías después de cargar esas miles de cajas?.

Con que tonterías trato de consolarme, con ir de tienda en tienda, tengo gustos exquisitos, finos, costosos; ¿pero que hay detrás de eso?, una mujer totalmente sola, llena de tristeza…y la tristeza no se puede remediar hiendo a comprar alegría a las tiendas.

Las compras son formidables, una pasatiempo que logra olvidar por un rato la tristeza del pasado; el pasado siempre nos acompañara, somos parte de el y por el somos parte del presente.



Lunes!! Puaj! Odio los lunes, por que ¿deben existir? El primer día de la semana siempre trae como consecuencia demasiado trabajo, demasiado estrés, nuevas citas, nuevos clientes, cancelaciones de reuniones, reajustes de las reuniones, citas de trabajo!! Oohh!! el comienzo del martirio, Bendito sean los lunes!!

El día comenzó bien, mi querida asistente – al menos desquita su sueldo – me recibió con mi amado café de achicoria y un par de beignets calientes, oohh! definitivamente este día pinta para ser estupendo.

Al parecer vamos bien, ya vamos para la hora del almuerzo y no ha sucedido nada, bueno solo un par de reajustes, ninguna reunión cancelada, ¡¡aleluya!! Ahora que lo veo, no será esto alguna artimaña? Nunca he temido un día tan tranquilo como hoy?

¡¡Algo va a pasar!! Lo presiento!! Ohh por Dios!! Pero que será!!.

Ami, tranquila!...inhala….exhala…. inhala…..exhala; no hay motivo para ponerse paranoica ¿o si? aparecerá la mano derecha de Satanás, Zafiro no se ha aparecido desde la semana pasada, ¿mmmm? ¿Estará tramando algo? No lo creo en el peor de los casos tiene trabajo; AHH!! Maldito móvil!! Solo a mi se me ocurre poner el timbre tal alto, veamos quien es?

Oohh mierda!!, mierda!!, mierda!!, mierda!! Ziocite!! ¿Contesto? mmm, dejemos que timbre un par de veces….oohh a colgado! Ups! Si es importante volverá a llamar….

Ahora que quiere mi asistonta ups!, asistente jeje,

-Si, Jennifer?-

- Señorita Mizuno, tiene una llamada por la línea 3 del Señor Runnignwolf - ooohh mierda!! Si es importante! ¿y si la boda se cancelo?, ¡¡la boda se cancelo!! Oohh Dios gracias! Yo sabia que si existías!!

- gracias, pásamela por favor……zio! Como estas? ¿Que necesitas? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu oficina con una caja de klinex?-

- Ami, para que he de querer eso?-

- ¿La boda no se..?

- no es para nada de la boda, bueno tiene algo que ver…. tienes libre la noche del martes?-

- mm creo que no –

- ¿el jueves? o ¿el miércoles?

- ohh lo zio, tengo unas reuniones vitales y no puedo zafarme de ellas-

- Bueno, yo quería que habláramos…. –

- si necesitas hablar, tengo tiempo para comer el viernes..-

- perfecto!! El viernes para comer, que te parece a las 3:00 p.m. –

- muy bien, te parece que nos veamos en…..-

- no, no deja que confirme al reservación, espera en la línea-

- de acuerdo – como si pudiera hacer otra cosa…al menos zio habla lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo todo…

_- si, la reservación esta a nombre de Runningwolf, exacto para el viernes…._

_- aja, 3:45….de acuerdo,….3 personas….muy bien gracias…._

¿3 personas?, oohh!! Zio, yo y…¿y? mierda! Invitaría a Zaf?, o no, no quiero una tercera guerra mundial!! Por favor…o talvez es para fumar la pipa de la paz…¿será?

- ¿Ami? -

- ¿siii…..

- ya esta lista la reservación, comeremos en Indochine, a las 3:45 ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo Zio…oye…este ….

- que sucede? –

- ¿quien mas va a comer con nosotros? O ¿vamos a comer solos?- estupida Ami!!

- claro que no, Hotaru nos va a acompañar – mierda!! Por que no se me ocurrió que la llevaría!! Maldición! Maldición! Y ahora como me niego!! Por que a mi!!

- ¿Ami? –

- Si..-

- ¿estas bien?-

- Por supuesto…-

- De acuerdo, nos vemos el viernes en el restaurante, aun tengo que pasar por Hotaru, no te importa – maldito…!!

- no claro que no, nos vemos el viernes, adiós –

- adiós –

En que lió me he metido y todo por no averiguar antes de aceptar; que voy a hacer, ya confirme mi agenda con el, ¿ahora como me niego? ¿Y si me enfermo? Puede funcionar, o talvez ….si!! Tengo una reunión antes de la hora de la comida, la voy a convertir en la sesión mas larga que he tenido, si señor decidido, pero de todos modos no vamos a tentar a la suerte, ya se que ropa voy a llevar, que bolso, yo sabia que había sido una buena idea haber ido de compras, sin lugar a dudas.

Apenas es lunes quedan casi 4 días, todo puede ocurrir, todo; a trabajar se a dicho!!



Viernes, viernes, viernes, nunca en mi vida había sentido que los días transcurrieran tan rápido, Lo juro!, es demasiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llego el día H, ya se, ya se, la peli era el día D, pero en mi caso es H, H, de Hotaru ,uuhh…solo unas horas mas.

Toda la maldita semana fue horriblemente corta, es inaudito, cuando deseo que el tiempo pase mas rápido no lo hace, claro esta que eso ocurre algunas veces en el año, como ejemplo cuando son las rebajas por fin de temporada o cuando se acerca navidad, oooohh adoro la navidad!! Es mi época favorita del año! La adoro!, me fascina decorar para la temporada mi oficina, bueno ejem todo el departamento de TI resalta por el espíritu navideño, además mi apartamento no se queda atrás; debe de estar el árbol, guirnaldas, centros de mesa y esas graciosas figuritas de santa que se ponen en los muebles, los obsequios ooh!! Es mi época favorita! Las compras comienzan desde meses antes, claro no todo es perfecto…

Lo seria si zafiro, no fuera la reencarnación del grinch, ese hombre no tiene espíritu navideño! Cada año es lo mismo, se enfada por unas cuantas luces y adornos que pongo en su departamento, es un amargado, pero todo tiene solución, espero que este año nos reunamos todos y así seremos 2 contra uno, jjajajaja.

¿por cierto? ¿Tendrá mucho trabajo la mano derecha de Satanás? No he hablado con el desde hace…mmm…. ooh! 2 semanas!!…eso lo puedo solucionar sin visitar el infierno…

- ¿Jennifer? …-

- si, ¡señorita Mizuno? –

-me puedes comunicar con el Señor Kattalakis –

- si de inmediato señorita, le paso la llamada en cuanto lo tenga en la línea –

- gracias…-

- ¿señorita?-

- ¿zaf?

- ejem, el señor Kattalakis, no la puede atender este momento..-

- ¿mmm?, que te ha dicho….-

- este….el señor esta muy ocupado….-

- habla de nuevo con su asistente y dile que es URGENTE –

- si…-

Que demonios le pasa zaf, nunca dice que esta muy ocupado, mierda que sucede.

- Señorita Mizuno-

- si, Jennifer-

- el señor kattalakis se niega a tomar su llamada –

- pero que demo….., gracias Jennifer –

- de nada –

Ahora si, ¿que le sucede? Me tiene que contestar el móvil…….no puedo creerlo me esta ignorando, ¿ y Ahora que hice?, maldito Zafiro…bueno no va a ignorar los mensajes de voz o los de texto.

- zafiro, quiero hablar contigo, ¡por que te negaste a tomar mi llamada!..Ami…-

Uuff, solo queda esperar, veamos mi reunión comienza en 10 minutos, voy a recibir a los clientes y ruego por que se extienda mas de 2 horas!! Necesito que se extienda!!...



Has sentido que hay días en que todo el mundo esta en tu contra, hoy es uno de esos días para mi; ¿Cómo me atrevo a decir eso? Fácil! Mi cliente resulto ser la persona menos exigente, le encanto todo, ninguna duda, no quiso ninguna taza de café, te o algún liquido que provocara que saliera de la sala de juntas para ir al servicio y así retrasar la reunión que se yo, 10 o 20 minutos, no!! El señor fue una dulzura, solo tardamos 1:15 minutos; que fiasco; para colmo regrese a mi oficina con la esperanza de encontrar Zaf, pero lo único que encontré fueron mensajes de clientes, y claro de Zio recordándome la comida.

Eso me lleva, a que no tuve pretextos para venir o llegar tarde; por una vez en la vida, en mi vida!! No hubo trafico, llegue a tiempo, si, estoy en Indochine, aguardando a Zio y a su Prometida, ¿será esto alguna señal?

Hijo de p…., maldito zaf!! Como se atreve! Solo un insignificante mensaje de texto, solo eso! ¡Que le he hice!, " no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo", solo eso, me va a escuchar,……muy bien, me esta ignorando… a mi!! , zafiro que te ocurre….tengo que ir a su departamento, ya que este allá, llamo a Zio y me disculpo, si perfecto eso haré…

Oohohh!! Eso iba a hacer, hay viene Zio con su flamante novia, bien Ami, que empiece el show.

-Ami….-

-Ziocite, buenas tardes –

- Ami, te presento a mi prometida Hotaru Tomoe – uuhhh…

- un placer, Ami Mizuno – sonríe Ami, pero no como anuncio de pasta dental.

- igualmente, es placer conocerte Ziocite, me hablado mucho de ti – ese "mucho de ti", no me agrada en lo mas mínimo, Houston tenemos un problema encima, me odia, la prometida de zio, me odia.

- por que no pasamos –

- si vamos –

Esta será una larga, muuyy larga comida; yupi, yupi! Por eso eligió indochine, sabe que me gusta su comida, el muy …., me las pagara pero mientras disfrutare la comida.

- bueno Ami, ¿como te fue esta semana? –

- bien en lo que cabe, ya sabes lo de siempre –

- ¿y que es lo de siempre?, perdón que me inmiscuya Ami –

- no, para nada Hotaru, pues a lo que me refiero es a entrevistas con los clientes, revisión de proyectos y algunas licitaciones –

- ohh – ¿oh? Oh, que! Ja! de seguro no sabe de que le estoy hablando.

- Ami es la jefa del departamento de Tecnologías de la Información de la empresa- lo sabia no sabe nada.

- un puesto difícil supongo –

- tienes razón no es fácil, pero me lo he ganado – toma…

- basta de trabajo vamos a ordenar-

- de acuerdo –

Va a hacer extremadamente larga esta comida, ¿por que a mi?; me toca ordenar, bueno pediré lo de siempre, ¡tardara mucho la comida? Bien a conocer a Hotaru.

- dime que te a contado Zio..cite de mi Hotaru- ufff casi..Estuvo cerca…

- es difícil empezar, se puede decir que todo - ¿todo? Ohoho..

- que se conocieron en la universidad de Columbia, salieron un tiempo ¿no?-

- si no te equivocas, salimos un tiempo, pero nos dimos cuenta que no funcionábamos y quedamos como amigos – ja, ja , ja; solo amigos….

- ¿Pero no naciste en Nueva York?-

- no, soy de Nueva Orleáns –

- adoro Nueva Orleáns, el barrio Frances es precioso, los edificios son magníficos, ¿pero por que no estudiaste allá? Si se puede saber claro – zorra….!!

- decidí cambiar de aires, además Columbia tiene un mejor departamento de ingeniera –

- ooh, sabia decisión, pero tus padres viven allá, ¿supongo? – tenia que tocar ese tema.

- mi padre vive allá, es arquitecto, se encarga de la restauración y remodelación de varios edificios, actualmente esta en un proyecto de restauración de algunos edificios del barrio francés pero…-

- ¿y tu madre?- tema prohibido.

- miren llego la comida – Ziocite sabe que no me gusta hablar de mi madre, por que lo permite, nunca he hablado con el de ella, piensa que lo voy hacer por que a una perfecta extraña que por cierto me odia, esta totalmente equivocado, si cree que me va a sacar algo, tengo que actuar rápido -

- pero basta de hablar de mi, cuéntame de ti Hotaru, Ziocite dijo que trabajabas en una galería de arte –

- oohh si…-

Yo y mi bocota, tenía que hacer preguntado, ya debo de contar con un sexto sentido para estas cosas pero no, parece que se fue de visita.

Si no toma aire se va a asfixiar, lleva casi 40 minutos hablando sin parar; oh que va ya lo hizo; detrás de esa dama inglesa sofisticada e inteligente se esconde una guacamaya.

Ya me lo esperaba, es de la realeza, si me extraño que no se presentara como condesa o baronesa o que se yo, algún titulo de esos. Estudio Oxford; historia del arte, arte contemporáneo y blablabla; no tengo nada en su contra pero ¿estudiar arte? Bueno no se mucho de ello, voy algunas veces a las galerías o a muestras de cine.

Voy a necesitar ir al cirujano plástico después para que me borre la estupida sonrisa que tengo en esto momento, ojala que el cirujano sea como el Doctor Troy….mmmm …debo dejar de ver nip/tuck, prometo que lo haré.

¡Como es que Zio le propuso matrimonio? Son incompatibles, ¿de que sociedad es presidenta?¿ y voluntaria de donde?, estad perfecta…como… como una barbie!!

No es rubia, ni tiene la cintura de barbie, ni los ojos azules,¿ de que color los ojos? Mmm, creo que violetas, ¿violetas?, tal vez tuvo algún transplante de corneas cuando era niña o ¿serán pupilentes?, no lo creo, me inclino por el transplante de corneas.

¿Por que me mira así?, parece que no me ve a mi tal vez vio a algún conocido; pero no lo llama, bueno no hay nadie detrás de mi a menos que encuentre interesante a la pared, me sigue mirando, ¿que le sucede?.

Que me ve!! Ooohhh!! Será…no!! No puede ser! como en esa película..mmm…¿Cómo se llamaba? …como se llame, esa en donde la protagonista era una concertista ciega, pero le hacen un transplante de corneas ; pero resulta que después del transplante veía a fantasmas!!ooh!!nooo!! ¿Podría ser? se le van a botar las tuercas en algún tiempo, por eso me mira de esa forma, algún fantasma esta detrás de mi, ¡QUE!.

Ami enfócate, deja de sonreír tanto que pareces estupida, acéptalo no te agrada, no le agradas, amor mutuo.

- entonces te parece Ami-

- ¿eh?, ooh yo no se que decir….- claro que no se que decir!! Me perdí hace mucho tiempo.

- Por favor Ami, di que aceptas ayudarme con lo de la boda, quedan poco más de un mes y aun tengo demasiado que hacer, Ziocite dice que era única para las compras, tu conoces Nueva York como la palma de tu mano, te necesito - ¿ a mi? ¿Necesitarme Hotaru?

- Ami, por favor, se que es pedirte demasiado, nos acabamos de conocer, pero eres la mejor amiga de Ziocite, además vas a hace madrina –

- ¿madrina? – alto! Quien dijo que yo iba a ser madrina!!

- ¿no se lo pediste Ziocite?-

- no había tenido oportunidad de pedírselo, recuerdas cuando fui a tu oficina el otro día, pero estabas demasiado ocupada – oohh estaba con zaf, así que era para eso.

- ¿que dices Ami?-

- Yo….- es un castigo, sin duda alguna - cuenta conmigo -

- gracias Ami!! Tenemos mucho trabajo….-

No lo puedo creer, tengo que ayudarle a la prometida de Zio a terminar de organizar su boda en menos de un mes, yupi!!; aun no tiene su vestido, mmm, malo, malo, malo;¿Cuántos invitados? Lo bueno que es algo sencillo, ¿flores? ¿mantelería?¿orquesta? ooh!! En que me he metido!!.

- este es mi e-mail y el numero de mi móvil Ami, ¿me puedes dar el tuyo? -

- claro –

- ¿ Louis Vuitton? –

- ¿eh? –

- ¿tu bolso? – un punto a su favor sabe de diseñadores.

- ooh si –

- estaba en oferta ¿no?,es que es de la colección pasada, tus Prada son de hace dos o tres colecciones, por eso amo a esos diseñadores no importa que lo que compres sea de colecciones pasadas siempre luce fabuloso – ok, inhala….exhala…..

- me recomendaron un estilista hace unos cambios de looks espectaculares, creo que incluye asesora en modas, un cambio total - definitivamente necesita ir a visitarlo.

- mira este es su numero, por que no haces una cita - ¡¿que?!

- te vendría bien un buen corte cabello, un tinte y claro esta algo de ayuda a la hora de elegir ropa y accesorios, no podemos vivir de las ofertas siempre querida –

Que alguien me detenga, antes de que la asesine!! , Un Buen Corte!!Asesora de Modas!! Yo no necesito nada de eso!! Claro que se vestirme, conozco de diseñadores! Quien se cree! Me esta criticando!! A Mi!! A Mi!! Y en el Tema de Modas!! Espero que tenga preparado su testamento, Zio lo siento estarás viudo antes de la boda.

- Ha sido una tarde constructiva, ¿no lo crees Ami? -

- Claro que si Hotaru, muy constructiva – esta en camino best seller "Las mil y un maneras de desaparecer a la estupida/prepotente/agria/sabelotodo/ prometida de tu mejor amigo", o mejor aun "Las Crónicas de una compradora/conocedora de la moda",mmm tengo que pensar bien el titulo…

- aun es temprano, desean ir a tomar una copa-

- lo siento Ziocite, no los puedo acompañar tengo todavía pendientes en la oficina-

- no los puedes dejar para mañana-

- no Ziocite, lo lamento pero no puedo retrasar esas revisiones – ni aunque estuviera drogada me quedo mas tiempo con tu prometida, que por cierto me insulto.

- Hotaru a sido un placer conocerte – si como, no.

- Ami, el gusto a sido mió, te llamo mañana para cuadrar nuestra agendas y comenzar con lo de la boda – me había olvidado de la boda.

- de acuerdo espero tu llamada, hasta luego –

No y no! y no!, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo?¿como puede existir una persona así?, tranquilízate Ami, vas manejando, no le vas a dar el gusto de morirte; todavía tengo cosas que atender, siguiente punto en mi lista ir a la guarida del agente de satanas, traducción, el apartamento de Zaf.



Es inconcebible! Hace 4 horas no había trafico! No lo puedo creer, pero así es Nueva York, que voy a hacer, voy a estar "pegada" literalmente a Hotaru durante 1 mes, además ¿madrina?, ni en mis peores pesadillas pasaría esto.

Definitivamente necesito un trago urgente, además de hablar con Zaf, el me tiene que ayudar, si lo hará, me va apoyar al 100 con lo de Hotaru, estoy segura que puede aportar unas magnificas ideas para desaparecerla.

Su auto esta aquí, no hay manera de que se escape de esta, me tiene que explicar por que me esta ignorando. Un momento ese auto nunca lo había visto, uhm, debe ser de algún visitante, pero esta al lado del de Zaf, bah! Se estacionaron mal, estoy muy paranoica.

Maldito ascensor, no podría ir mas lento...un piso….otro…. otro…. al fin!! Un minuto mas ahí dentro y me convertiría en claustrofobica, y es lo ultimo que necesito, bien ahora a ver a Zaf.

¿Pero que demonios?…..¿es zaf?….Oh por Dios es Zafiro!…..no lo puedo creer, se esta besuqueando con una tipa en la puerta de su apartamento. Al carajo con el, por esa me estaba ignorando, mierda Zafiro, no me importa quien sea, necesitamos hablar.

_Te di mi sangre,  
te di mi cielo,  
te abrí la puerta  
de mi secreto_

- buenas noches, ¿interrumpo? - pobrecita esta asustada, ¡por que me miras así zafiro! Yo soy la que debe estar enojada!.

- yo…. es-este …..Me voy – si querida adiós, bye, sayonara.

- que sensible es –

- que quieres –

- yo no hablo ni me besuqueo en el pasillo – ¿Qué le pasa?

- no te he invitado a entrar Ami –

- ¿Qué? Nunca he necesitado invitación para entrar a tu apartamento –

- que quieres –

- ¿que quiero? No se nada de ti desde hace 2 semanas, quiero hablar contigo –

- pasa – ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Zaf nunca se comporta así conmigo.

_Te di mi alma  
y tú tus besos,  
y ese veneno  
de efecto lento_

Te miro y tiemblo...

- Zaf, te tengo que contar algo, conocí a la prometida de…un amigo, es inglesa se cree una sabelotodo, ¿sabes? critico mi corte de cabello y mis zapatos, además de..

- basta Ami….-

- no, espera y no sabes lo peor me pidió que …-

- He Dicho Que Basta! –

-Zafiro…-

- ¿A que viniste Ami? –

- ¿ha hablar conmigo? o ¿a hablar de ti y que yo te escuchara? –

- zaf..yo…-

- ¿no captaste el mensaje? –

- de que hablas –

- no quiero hablar contigo-

- si estas enojado con ti noviecita, no te descargues conmigo, no tengo la culpa de lo que ella haga o no haga –

- ese es el problema Ami, el problema eres tu –

- ¿Qué? –

_Dónde está el fuego,  
llegó el invierno,  
dónde has escrito  
nuestro último verso. _

- Estoy Harto Que De Siempre Seas Tu!, Me Llamas Para Que Te Saque De Lios, Por Que Estas Deprimida, Por Que Estas Llorando, Por Que Tienes Una Mala Cita, Carajo Ami! Quiero Tener Mi Vida!! Quiero Tener Una Relación Seria, no puede venir cuando te plazca!! –

- ¿esto es porque los interrumpí? Se disgusto tu noviecita…-

- no lo entiendes?! Te Quiero Fuera de Mi Vida!! No podemos seguir juntos, no podemos seguir así! Ya es tiempo de terminar este juego, tu juego Ami, el que tu creaste…que no vez que nos estamos destruyendo, solo somos sexo….no tenemos una relación…

_Cómo está el río  
tranquilo y seco,  
cómo borrarte  
de mis recuerdos._

Te miro y tiemblo...

- tranquilízate por favor –

- no! Vete Ami, lárgate! –

- hablemos de esto –

- no quiero, lárgate de una vez por todas….. vete de mi casa y de mi vida, de una vez por todas esfúmate!–

- ¿estas seguro? –

- Si, mas que seguro –

-Que así sea –

Muévete……rápido, rápido, sal de aquí; no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar; por favor…. muévete ascensor, necesito irme, quiero salir de aquí.

No voy a llorar, aunque me quemen la lagrimas no lo voy a hacer, se que esta fuera de su apartamento, lo siento, siento su mirada clavada en la nuca, no voy a voltear, no lo voy hacer.

_Te di mi sangre  
y tú tus besos,  
cómo negar que  
aún te venero._

Respira hondo, tranquila….. al fin…el ascensor… y ahí esta el, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, mi primer novio;...nuestro final….. Adiós Zafiro.

_**No hay manera de saber cual será nuestro porvenir, por lo tanto no lo podemos evitar, lo único certero es que no hay casualidades en esta vida, no importa que lo deseemos con tanto fervor y anhelo que llegue a doler, nunca será de esa manera; si fuéramos amos de nuestro destino¿que diversión existiría? ya no valdría la pena vivir.**_

_**La incertidumbre es la amante del conocimiento; inseparables, caprichos y crueles, para alcanzar a alguno, tienes que sacrificar al otro, dejarlo atrás. ¿Qué tanto podemos sacrificar para alcanzarlo?**_

* * *



**Comenzando la dictadura de Tisi!!**

**(muajajajajajjajajajajaaja)**

**Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Apellidos utilizados propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Aquí va de nuevo Ami!! Dramático el capitulo y medio telenovelesco, bueno mas drama que nada, pero ya conocieron mas de la vida de Ami pronto sucederán cosas muuy interesantes; si es cierto gaby tus intros estaban re Ash , sin ofender a t-rex , además no quiero saber de tu casa son Kerriga, Grimm, Adam y Striker? DIOS!! Que catástrofes habra! Inconcebible, pero como andas MIA, esperamos tu regreso; aprovecho muuuuuchos besos XY!! Cuida de Suyi - mucho bechos moxa cuida de Xy-

Sin mas que agregar gracias a todos los que leen nuestros delirios y se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario.

**Reportándose su Generala con su harem de chicos (en aumento)**

Bien una aclaracion general, antes de empezar con mis blah blah, ok? Setsu no es ninguna tonta, es una pobre indecisa y glotona como…. Yo!! Jajaa, por que te crees que anda como esta?? Bueh, la verdad es que cuando empecé a escribirlo iba a estar solo Jed, pero después escuche la canción del primer chap y se me ocurrió que sea la amante de Diamante! Y de apoco las ideas se fueron emanando. Yo se que es triste, pero es necesario. Y a medida que suba los chaps van a ver bien cual es mi punto, y el porque de tanto sufrimiento a la pobre cristiana de mi Setsu.

Bueh, desde ya gracias por su apoyo, por seguir la historia y dejar reviews

Besos!!

PD: suyi no me dejaste r&r mala!! Cry!

ILoveMamo&Celia4ever  
Gracias por los halagos, el hecho que te haya gustado la historia, y el dejarnos un R&R, nos pone muy contenta!! Espero verte desde ahora en adelante, siempre!! Besos!!

PD: me gusto eso de PerdiFan, jajaja. Muak!

UsakitoPau  
Lo sé, meresco la pena de muerte, no deje R&R en tu fic!! Soy de lo peor!! Cry!! Lloro, o ya deje? Mepa que ya deje no?? sabes algo saltamontes no me acuerdo!! Ves lo mal que estoy!! pobrecita de mi, jajjaja!!  
Y que te hizo mi pobre Setsu?? La mina se la pasa haciendo de niñera, cuidando la puta puerta del tiempo… y venis vos y me decís que no te la bancas!! DISCRIMINACION!!

Preparate en dias llega una carta documento, jajajja!!

Yo también te adoro mi saltamontes!! Tkm!! Muak!

• • •Pamela• • •sailor angel moon  
1ºYo escribi bien el nombre de tu DArk chupa Sangre, ahora si el Word lo corrige, no es mi problema. Le doy la importancia a las cosas que se merecen por ende, date cuenta la razon por la cual no me di cuenta del mal nombramiento de tu Dark. Si tus bbs son antis… dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres… no digo mas

2º Mis catedras, son reconocidas mundialmente, pero si no queres vos te la perdes.  
3º... Z y Val perdon?? Me va a venir a criticar, un Dark Hunter con tendencias suicidáis?? Lo facil es morir, lo difícil es vivir, y toda esa mierda de autocompasión. Te suena Z?? Y el otro, que viene y le llora a una estatua!! Eso querida, es PATETICO!! A parte…. Cuales son las habilidades de tus darks?? Además de dar lastima, kikiry vos que decís, me parece a mi o me huele a envidia?? Mira Pamela, yo soy muy buena, pero te metes con mis bbs, y saco las garras, porque te crees que me llamo Agata!! Eh?? Así q así, no!!

PD: Gracias por el r&r la proxima espero que llores, y sino que te guste, de mas esta decir que este R&R va con humor!! Jajaa, gracias todo!!

Muaks!!

NeoReina-sailormoon

Estaba haciendo la cuenta, y lei mas!! Y solo cuento las novelas!! Jaja, q se le va ahacer, soy una devoradora! Glotona! Por eso tengo mi harem!! Jajajjaja, ya va aprovecharlo con Jedy… pero por algo esta sufriendo!! Para depuse poder reconocer al verdadero amor!!  
El que viene es definitorio, porque marca un antes y depuse!! Nos vemos reina!!

muak  
Karenina Hansen viste?? Mis aires filosóficos son lo mas!! Jajaa En la Facu de Derecho no me dan a estudiar el codigo civil, sino a delirar!! Jajaja, en parte es verdad, después te cuento mejor jajaa!! Bueh, me alegra que te haya gustado la intro del chap que viene es una de mis favoritas, así que estoy yo de vuelta queriendo robarle el puesto a Platon, jjajaja!! Bueh, nos vemos en el prox chap, muaks!!

Lumar: Gracias por el r&r, con respecto a Diamante… cuantas veces no hacemos algo por miedo a arriesgarnos?? El miedo a lo desconocido es algo inherente al ser humano, al igual que el conformismo, así que no creo que Setsu sea tan tonta, nada mas sufre de algo común en el ser humano… miedo. Jeje, bueno aclarado esto, con respecto a Jedaite ya vas a ver cual es la relación, falta poco!! Y te puedo decir que es re lindo!!

muaks

Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...  
pregunta, ¿Qué es cuzcuz? Debe ser producto de mi debilidad por los rubios, por eso elegi a Jedaite, acordate él es todo lo contrario a Diamante, ya lo vas a ver. Y no es que odie a Diamante, es que el papel de amante le quedaba como anillo al dedo!!Gracias por el r&r!!

MuakS!!

!JennySol  
jaja, si hay demasiada calentura entre ellos dos, así que cuando Setsu se decida mama mía!!jajaja, gracias por el r&r. Las intros es una de las cosas que mas me gustan, me pongo a filosofar, y nadie me para!! Jajjaja

Muak!  
Elizabeth Chiba  
Eliz… sabes donde te podes meter tus comentarios sobre quien termino los fics y quien no?? Y vos me haces lo mismo a mi, estoy leyendo algo y me decís ve este anime!! Y ahí lo bajo, y lo veo y (comparti a tybaldo!!, es condanadamente sexy!!) y entonces yo relego mi lectura. Jaja, ya se los dije es terapia de choque, así que mis metodos están avalados por la psicología, mi "amiga" psicologa me lo dijo, después de hablar de las consecuencias del plagio, del patrimonio intelectual, jajaja!!

**Bueno, mi querida suyi te recomiendo que empiezes a invertir tu tiempo en otras cosas, para olvidarte del Gran vacio que dejo tu 2.06 y vaya a saber cual es la otra medida, como por ejemplo,... anda a juntar las mandarinas, y esas cosas de tu estancia, salva pobres, visita enfermos, o sino la clasica descarga tensiones en alguna actividad fisica que no sea el de ponerle cuernos al pobre de ash, ya que ahi si seria un gigante 2.11 nooooo!!**

**pobre Ash, u.u pero asi es la vida yo sufri, y por 2, eliz sufrio sola sin nadie, almenos tnes a Dag para hablar y descargar tensiones... no pienses mal!! podes jugar al twister al monopoly o lo que sea**

**y la unica solucion que mis ojos ven es ... esperar, ya va volver tus 2.06**

**te va a LLENAR de vida con la inyeccion de la felicidad….**


	7. Haruka 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Haruka:**_ _**"It is a good day to fight! **_

_**It is a good day to die! **_

_**Strong hearts, brave hearts to the front!**_

_**Weak hearts and cowards to the rear!" **_

Si la aceptación de la familia Tenoh, por la relación de Haruka y Kaoli, había sido completamente afectuosa y calida. La reacción de los Atara hizo que el infierno pareciera una simple playa de la Polinesia.

Los padres de Kaoli la desheredaron, unos días después de echarla de la casa. Por suerte Kaoli contó con un fideicomiso que le había dejado su abuela, y con el resguardo de los Tenoh, ellos la adoptaron como si de una hija más se tratara. Aunque por expreso pedido de Hatori Tenoh, las chicas no podías hacer alarde de su relación de forma vulgar. El amor queda para casa, esa era la premisa que regía el hogar y su madre fue muy detallista al explicarle la clase de reserva que su padre y ella dejaban de lado en su cuarto. De más está decir que esa noche, Haruka, no pudo dormir por el asco. ¡Los padres no tienen que tener sexo y menos contarle a sus hijos!

_The world wanders with me tonight_

_Little steps I take with you_

_I follow your heart and I follow the moon_

_So hidden far away from me_

La graduación fue nuevamente un momento tenso para Kaoli, sus padres no asistieron. Pero ellos habían tomado y ella no podía cambiar su sentir, tal vez esperar que algún día recapacitaran.

Haruka ingresó como pasante dentro de la compañía hotelera de su tío, al tiempo que comenzó su carrera universitaria encarando la Licenciatura en Hotelería y la Licenciatura en Administración Hotelera. Cada día su deseo de aprender se hacía más grande, pasaba por todos los sectores piso, cocina, front desk, lencería, personal, mozo. ¡Todo!, no había nadie más ávido de conocimiento.

_The world wanders with us tonight_

_Ahhh if only far away from here existed_

_A place where to discover my heart_

_To know if it can love you or not_

Y por las noches, se dedicaba a adorar a Kaoli. Le era doloroso separarse de ella, pero a medida que crecía su desempeño en la compañía hotelera, más crecían sus responsabilidades y su carga horaria.

Kaoli por su parte, había podido elegir qué carrera elegir. Ingresó en el conservatorio de Arte, decidida a ser la mejor Doctora en historia del Arte y Música. Tras los primeros meses de estudio, cayó en sus manos un Stradivarius y nunca más se separó de él. Aprendió a leer y a escribir música, la que era sólo para los oídos de su amada. Y lo más hermoso descubrir a Haruka tocando sus melodías en el piano.

_haruka__****_

_**Algún momento en 2004**_

**-Sos cruel, te encerrás en tu propio mundo.- **

Haruka se sobresaltó al escucharla, pensaba que estaba sola. Amaba observar el paisaje desde el ventanal de su casa. La luz del sol se escondía tras los rascacielos de la ciudad, pero todavía podía sentir el calor del sol que se posaba en su piel. Dentro de su hogar, no había necesidad de disfraces, ser solamente ella. El reflejo del ventanal mostraba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, y no de un ser asexuado peleando entre machos, demasiado estúpidos como para sentirse amenazados por una mujer. En casa, ella volvía a ser Haruka.

_And it will wander and it will wander_

_This heart of mine along with you_

_And the earth will wander_

_My life will wander and yes yes one day it will understand_

A los 26 años un imperio se erigía en su espalda, ya hacía unos años que vivía con Kaoli solas en un piso gigante, en el uptown de Tokio. Se podía decir que era Magnánima, pero había renunciado a demasiadas cosas por ese poder. Y a sus 26 años, todavía tenía un solo sueño que no había hecho realidad.

**-Fosforito, perdón. Sólo pensaba.-** Se estremeció al sentir el calor del abrazo de su amada.

**-¿Se puede saber que te tenía tan pensativa? Estabas en tu propio mundo, tan lejos de mí. Tuve miedo de perderte.- **Kaoli la rodeó con sus brazos hasta apoyarlos sobre el vientre desnudo de su amada. Inmediatamente sintió que las manos le quemaban, Haruka era irresistible, más si la encontraba desvestida en medio de la casa.

_It's you who wanders with me tonight_

_It's you who wanders far from here_

_But yes I know that you are my moon_

_Something you show, something you don't_

Haruka, la abrazó más fuerte.** -Nunca, jamás te dejaría. La que tiene miedo de perderte soy yo. La única que cambió en estos años fui yo, vos sólo tuviste que acomodarte a estos cambios. Nunca voy a poder devolverte todo lo que me das.-** Dijo triste dirigiendo su mirada a donde sus manos se unían con Kaoli.

**-Yo no fui una santa Haruka y lo sabés. Aunque es verdad cambiaste, pero en esencia, sos la misma rubia de la que me enamoré. Mi airbag, aunque ahora tengas el pelo cortito como un varoncito. En realidad te parecés a Demi Moore en G. I. Jane.-**

**-Tonta.-** Haruka la dio vuelta entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a quitarle la ropa, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo voluptuoso de su pelirroja. Llenó su cuello de besos, cada uno más apasionado que el otro. La dejó apoyada en el piso parqué, desnuda con su melena de fuego extendida como un abanico sobre la madera.

_There are blue roads in the sky_

_There are eyes, and the sky is already there_

_Yes, I think this is the stars_

_Ahh, if I could stop like this_

Era una diosa, a pesar de su piel nívea, la madera y su cabello le daban todo el calor que necesitaba. El departamento en el que vivían, había sido decorado teniendo en cuenta ese detalle. Kaoli era la pieza central y el diseñador no había fallado en sus elecciones. Su hogar era un templo dedicado a ella.

Se perdió en su cuerpo, tan perfecto que daba miedo tocarlo. Pero le encantaba marcarla, principalmente en sus pechos, dejar testigos mudos de que ella era su dueña. Y a veces, cuando Kaoli lo quería, era la marca de sus dientes las que dejaba.

Aunque a decir verdad, era su cuerpo el que más marcas tenía. Kaoli era apasionada al extremo y solía grabarla siempre en distintos lugares, ya era un pasatiempo buscar donde su fosforito le había dejado un chupón.

Siguió recorriendo con sus labios y acariciando el cuerpo ya excitado de Kaoli. No dudaba en que pronto probaría el dulce sabor de su mujer, ella iba a estar cálida y muy húmeda.

_And it will wander, and it will wander_

_My heart far from you_

_And the earth will wander_

_My life will wander and one day yes, yes it will understand_

Finalmente llegó a ese sitio tan especial, oía los gemidos suaves de Kaoli y su respiración entrecortada. Cada suave movimiento que hacía, sólo le indicaba la necesidad que tenía la pelirroja por sentir a Haruka y ella no le hizo esperar. Hundió su cara entre las piernas de la joven, para llevarla como tantas veces, al placer inmediato.

La escuchó gritar de placer, sucumbir ante el orgasmo y eso fue suficiente para ella. Subió transando con sus besos el cuerpo de su amada. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de ella en la boca, era perfecto, sabía que no podía haber otro más dulce, o embriagante.

Kaoli se refregó contra ella como una gatita saciada, sabía que pronto caería en una especie de estado de somnolencia. Así que se levantó para alcanzar una delicada manta que adornaba uno de los muebles. Unos segundos después volvió donde su amor la esperaba, se recostó nuevamente con ella y las tapó con cuidado. Kaoli le sonrió tiernamente, Haruka lo supo, tenía todo, pero sólo le faltaba una pequeña cosita.

_Heart already far away_

_Yes you are the moon_

_If only i could discover it in the sky_

**-¿Qué pensás?-** Preguntó Kaoli, quien todavía seguía desnuda, dando saltitos por toda la casa. Era imposible que alguien controlara su libido si seguía así.

**-Tengamos un hijo.-** Ese pensamiento salió de su boca sin darse cuenta, pero ese era su deseo más grande, ya tenía a Kaoli, ahora necesitaba una familia.

Kaoli comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Y Haruka no quiso quedarse a ver como ella le rompía sus ilusiones y salió de la cocina. Recién la pelirroja pudo pararla en su dormitorio. **–Amor, pará. No me río por lo que dijiste, sino que pensé que aunque te vieras como un varoncito. Te hace falta algo para dejarme embarazada, ni con cirugía lo conseguiríamos. Aunque muchos de tus socios estarían encantados de que fueras hombre.-**

Haruka resopló todavía enojada. **–Lo sé, no soy estúpida Kaoli. Sólo que pensaba que sería lo más hermoso del mundo, algo que sea tuyo y mío. De nadie más, además recurriríamos a un banco de esperma.-**

Kaoli sonrió al ver la seriedad con la que Haruka hablaba del tema, realmente era algo que ella deseaba, y lo tenía todo pensado.

Una sensación la recorrió hasta estremecerla, Haruka desde un principio le había dado todo lo que ella soñaba. Y por primera vez, ella tenía el poder de darle lo que ella añoraba. Sonrió y sintió, al mirarla, que todo el amor que tenía por la rubia la desbordaba.

_And it will wander, and it will wander_

_Yes it will wander this heart of mine_

_And the earth will wander, my life will wander_

_And one day yes it will understand_

-**Algo que sea nuestro, un perfecto regalo del cielo, sólo para nosotras, va a ser difícil. Pero sí Haruka, sí, mil veces sí. Seamos una familia completa.-** Las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Que te parece si esperamos un año.-** Dijo soñadoramente Haruka. **–En un año exacto pedimos turno y comenzamos a buscar a nuestro bebé.-**

Kaoli estaba estupefacta de la felicidad.** –¿Y quién va a llevar la panza?-**

**-No me molestaría ser yo, al igual que me encantaría verte embarazada. Si, se me dificultarían un poco las cosas en el hotel. Pero no voy a ser la primera embarazada en el mundo que trabaje como maniática.- **Rió al imaginarse con la panza.

**-Que te parece si hacemos esto. Yo el año que viene ya voy a estar completamente recibida del Doctorado. Puedo aprovechar ese momento de calma y ser yo la que lleve el primer embarazo. Y vos podés llevar un segundo, una vez que se haya calmado todo el tema de la sucesión. ¿Trato hecho?- **Preguntó la pelirroja ofreciendo su mano.

**-Trato hecho.- **Dijo Haruka sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.** – Pero me parece que se una forma mejor de cerrar este acuerdo.- **Y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Kaoli volvía a estar bajo los brazos de Haruka, gozando de la felicidad de tenerla y de amarla hasta lo profundo de su alma.

_And one day yes it will understand you_

_Si todo pudiera ser tan fácil o simple como quisiéramos… Pero no siempre las historias de amor o de vida siguen el curso que imaginamos._

_¿Quién de nosotras esa noche hubiese pensado que nuestros sueños quedarían estancados? Si alguien me hubiese dicho que ya en esas fechas comenzaba mi agonía, ¿Yo lo hubiera creído?_

_No, mi futuro yacía en los brazos de Haruka y el suyo en los míos. ¿Quién podía ser capaz de separar un amor así? ¿Y Por qué? Tal vez no deseara la familia que Haruka quería, pero igual la amaba… Tal vez lo hubiera hecho…_

_Lentamente fui cayendo más y más enferma, ningún tratamiento daba resultado, pero ahí estaba ella. Pasando horas a mi lado despierta, con tal de velar mis pocos momentos de sueño. Sonriéndome, abrazándome, tratando de que me aferrara a la vida, y yo la arrastraba más a la muerte._

_Ahora sé de todos y cada uno de sus rezos, cada promesa que hizo al cielo. Con tal de que me quedara a su lado. Recuerdo lo triste que se veía esa tarde. _

_Todavía me queman los labios por el amor que me imprimió en nuestro último beso. Un pedido mudo, final y desesperado de que volviera a su lado._

_Recuerdo su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras me marchaba de su lado, el grito sordo de su alma, el momento en que su ser de desgarró por el dolor y se aferró a mi cuerpo sin vida. Cada una de sus lágrimas exigiéndome que cumpliera los sueños que teníamos. _

_Y lo vi por primera vez, cuando Mal la obligó a separarse de mí. Mi Haruka, con sus ojos -antes llenos de estrellas- ahora eran azules como la noche más triste, la más cruel. La vi como la veo desde entonces, sin sueños, sin alegrías… Perdida._

_Y así comienza su historia, cuando me alejo de su lado, cuando cambio su vida…_

_Platón escribió una vez "Zeus __El supremo Señor del Olimpo, dijo, "Tengo un plan para hacer que estos mortales pierdan sus fuerzas", y con un rayo partió a la criatura en dos. Eso aumento mucho la población del mundo y, al mismo tiempo desorientó y debilitó a los que en él, habitaba, porque ahora tenían que buscar su parte perdida, abrazarla de nuevo, y en ese abrazo recuperar la antigua fuerza, la capacidad de evitar la traición, la resistencia para andar largos períodos y soportar el trabajo agotador, A ese abrazo donde los dos cuerpos se confunden de nuevo en uno le llamamos sexo... Y desde entonces vagamos solos y perdidos buscando nuestra otra mitad para fundirnos en un abrazo que nos devuelva la sensación de estar otra vez completos en cuerpo y alma..."_

_Yo tal vez fui, una estrella fugaz en la vida de Haruka. Sin quererlo, la preparé para enfrentar la vida –tal vez mejor o peor, quién sabe-. Ahora depende de ella y de lo que quiera descubrir. Y tal vez, así, algún día encuentre su alma…_

_**Año 2005 Cementerio Privado de Tokyo**_

**-El día que murió, con ella se fueron mis sueños. Como una estúpida traté de de alcanzar el cielo y no me di cuenta que ella siempre fue una estrella. Pasamos toda la vida juntas, o al menos nuestra vida adulta, con ella se va todo.**

**No me avergüenza estar frente a ustedes y decir que la amaba, siempre lo hice y siempre lo voy a hacer. Ella hizo de mi vida la mejor y llenó mis días de colores y de calor.**

**Hoy, tú cuerpo se separa del mío mí amor, pero me quedo con tu corazón y vos te llevás mi alma. Sé que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y va a ser igual a la primera vez que nos vimos. Amor, no hay más que millones de gracias por cada segundo que pasaste a mi lado y no hay que millones de disculpas por todas las que sé que te hice.-**

La gente se fue retirando del cementerio. Los señores Atara, fueron los primeros, tal vez por remordimiento, o tal vez por no querer decirle adiós a su hija. Pero en ese momento no importaba. Si, Kaoli la había dejado, ella no había cumplido con su promesa, y era ahora ella la que tenía que seguir adelante.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si su pelirroja era quién le daba la fuerza, quién le daba un motivo para vivir. Estaba sola, más allá de lo que nunca había estado, y eso la aterraba. Le dolía saber que para otros lo que estaba dentro de ese cajón era un pedazo de cuerpo sin vida. Y para ella lo que se perdería en ese hueco oscura sería su corazón, las risas y la felicidad.

Sintió como unos brazos reconfortantes la llenaban de calor. Todo su corazón y su cuerpo le dijo quién era, no necesitaba darse vuelta. Mal estaba para ella, desde hacía una semana era su sombra. Había vuelto sólo por ella.

**-Despedite mi amor, ahora que se fueron todos.-**

Haruka sacó un papelito de su bolsillo, Kaoli amaba a Beethoven, y Amada Inmortal era su película predilecta. No había mejor forma que despedirse, pero la voz no le salía, era mucho el dolor. Malachite la abrazó más fuerte, meciéndola suavemente acomodándola para que se recostara sobre él. El peso del mundo era más ligero si podía compartirlo con él, y ambos los sabían.

Tomando coraje comenzó a leer dulcemente, su voz parecía el susurro de un amante, tal vez así, llegara a ella.

_"Mi ángel, mi todo, mi yo... ¿Por qué esa profunda pesadumbre cuando es la necesidad quién habla? ¿Puede consistir nuestro amor en otra cosa que en sacrificios, en exigencias de todo y nada? ¿Puedes cambiar el hecho de que tú no seas enteramente mía y yo enteramente tuyo? […] El amor exige todo y con pleno derecho: a mí para contigo y a ti para conmigo"_

_"Alégrate, se mi más fiel y único tesoro, mi todo como yo para ti. Lo demás que tenga que ocurrir y deba ocurrir con nosotros, los dioses habrán de enviarlo..."_

_"Tanto como tú me amas ¡mucho más te amo yo a ti!... ¡Buenas noches! En mi calidad de bañista, debo irme a dormir. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Tan cerca! ¡Tan lejos! ¿No es nuestro amor una verdadera morada del cielo? ¡Y tan firme como las murallas del cielo!..."_

_"Todavía en la cama se agolpan mis pensamientos acerca de ti, mi amada inmortal; tan pronto jubilosos como tristes, esperando a ver si el destino quiere oírnos. Vivir sólo me es posible, o enteramente contigo, o por completo sin ti. Sí, he resuelto vagar a lo lejos hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos y sentirme en un hogar que sea nuestro, pudiendo enviar mi alma al reino de los espíritus envuelta en ti. Sí, es necesario. Tú estarés de acuerdo conmigo, tanto más conociendo mi fidelidad hacia ti, y que nunca ninguna otra poseerá mi corazón; nunca, nunca..."_

_"Está tranquila. Tan sólo contemplando con tranquilidad nuestra vida, alcanzaremos nuestra meta de vivir juntos. Está tranquila, quiéreme. Hoy y ayer ¡cuánto anhelo y cuántas lágrimas pensando en ti... en ti... en ti, mi vida... mi todo! Adiós... ¡quiéreme siempre! No desconfíes jamás del fiel corazón de tu enamorado. Eternamente tuyo, eternamente mía, eternamente nuestros..."_

**-Adiós Amor, cuidame desde el cielo y ruego a que tu amor permanezca siempre a mi lado. Como mi amor, que quedará por siempre en vos.-**

Y no pudo volver a hablar, su alma se separó de su cuerpo para ir a donde Kaoli estaba. Vivir muerta, ser una muerta en vida.

_Qué curioso el destino que quiere que los amantes tenga que dejarse ir._

_Algunos amantes que mueren por una última oportunidad de estrecharse entre sus brazos. Otros sólo entienden de amores enfermizos, de posesión y de deseos._

_Ayer escuché la decisión más perfecta de amor, le preguntaron a un niño que era el amor y con sus ojos llenos de ilusión dijo. "Amor es cuando mamá le lleva el cafecito a papá, y él lo prueba rapidito para sonreírle y decirle a mamá que es el más rico del mundo"…_

_haruka__****_

Había pasado dos meses de la muerte de Kaolinette Atara. Malachite Sakurai se había convertido en la mano derecha de un jefe desaparecido. Durante el primer mes se había desempeñado como el asistente del CEO de la cadena de hoteles Skywings. Haruka no estaba en condiciones de volver, y él podía manejarlo todo. Sabía cómo actuaría su amiga en cada ocasión, tan sólo tenía que usar un poco de sentido común.

Pero el segundo mes tuvo que volver a Inglaterra para arreglar sus propios negocios, estuvo fuera del país 29 días completos. Llamaba todos los días a su amiga, pero ella no salía de su estado de reclusión. Sólo había llorado la muerte de Kaoli una vez, luego se había mantenido erguida y distante del mundo.

En esos dos meses, ni una sola emoción había estado presente en el cuerpo de Haruka. Era un recipiente vacío. Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, él la iba a hacer reaccionar, lo quisiera o no.

Entró al departamento de Haruka, Jane apareció enseguida.

Era una madre maravillosa, en todos esos días, no se había alejado ni una sola vez del lado de su hija. Su pequeña la necesitaba y era lo único que Jane tenía que saber, ya que ella tenía que está cuidando de su hija.

Malachite la abrazó, para él ella era una segunda madre, y ahora necesitaba cargarse de todo el amor que ella pudiera darle, para así poder ayudar a Haruka.

Tomaron café, hablaron y se pusieron al día. Cuando habían pasado casi dos horas de su llegada, Malachite se sintió dolido. Haruka no había siquiera salido de su habitación para verlo.

Con calma se dirigió a Jane y le pidió que los dejara solos, al menos por unos dos días. Y que no llamara, sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella, pero tenía que pensar en su hija, y aceptó rápidamente. Sin perder mucho tiempo más Jane se despidió afectuosamente de él y se fue.

Cuando estuvo solo pudo observar el hogar que sus dos amigas habían construido. Era tan cálido, había tanto amor en cada rincón. Se rió al pensar que Kaoli encajaba en cada lugar como la habitación se hubiera decorado para acompañarla. Esa había sido Haruka, quién había hecho de su amante su posesión más valiosa. Sin Kaoli, el mundo dejaba de existir.

Y eso lo llenó de dolor. Él seguía en el mundo, ahí por ella, renunciando a todo por ella. Y ella IBA a volver al mundo real, de la mano de él.

Sin perder más tiempo subió por las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar. Un gran ventanal permitía pasar la luz de la luna y de la cuidad llena de luces. Haruka está sentada en medio de la cama, por lo que podía vislumbrar vestía una remera de algodón y un pantalón de jean. Al menos su madre había logrado hacerla vestirse e higienizarse.

Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, el brillo que siempre tenía había desaparecido. Y ni hablar del fuego y la pasión que siempre desbordaba de ellos. Se veía tan frágil, tan chiquita y dolida, que no podía soportarlo. Haruka era voluptuosa, llena de curvas que él adoraba. Ahora, con 15 kilos menos, parecía un cadáver. Su piel se había vuelto pálida, cuando siempre había sido dorada y tentadora. Y su cabello, ahora largo hasta su mandíbula, carecía de forma o brillo.

Esa no era la mujer que el adoraba, no era la que hacía retorcerse de envidia a la misma Afrodita por no ser tan bella como su Haruka. Definitivamente no era la mujer que el amaba.

Y aunque entendible, su dolor la estaba arrastrando y llevando hasta no dejar más rastro de lo que había sido una vez. Él tenía que ayudarla en ese momento, tenía que estar a su lado.

Y por ella había renunciado a todo lo que tenía en Inglaterra, y renunciaría a todo, incluido su vida, si fuera necesario.

Fue hasta el baño notando que ella ni le dirigía una mirada, calentó el agua y preparó la bañera hasta dejarla llena, aromatizando el agua con sales de lilas. Tomó varias toallas, las más suaves y mullidas. Sacó del botiquín el sin fin de cremas y productos de limpieza que sabía que ella usaba. Sorprendiéndose al no encontrar ya las pertenencias de Kaoli.

Volvió al cuarto, la tomó en brazos a Haruka y la llevó hasta el cálido cuarto de baño. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al darse cuenta que después de casi 10 años, volvería a verla desnuda. Eso lo descolocó, no sabía si estaba preparado, pero sus manos ya había hecho la mitad del trabajo.

Sin más Haruka se encontró ante él desnuda, fue la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos. Pero al contrario de lo que él imagina, no se tapó, ni le cuestionó nada, sólo se dejó guiar por él.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que trataría al más delicado ser, Malachite la introdujo en la bañera, y ella suspiró de placer.

Tal vez fuera una locura, y ella lo trataría de matar, o al menos se enojaría con él. Pero no pudo esperar, se quitó su propia ropa y también se metió en la bañera. Se colocó detrás de ella, y luego a obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho. Parecía de lo más natural estar así, con sus cuerpos pegados y sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Malachite rió al ver que en esa bañera los dos entraban sin quedar nada fuera del agua. Haruka era alta, pero él casi llegaba a los dos metros, nunca cabía en ningún lado. Era pero tenía que ser así, sólo junto a ella, él siempre estaba donde tenía que estar.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a lavarle el cabello, masajeándolo bien, devolviéndole todo su brillo. Haruka iba y venía en un estado de ensueño, tal vez recordando las miles de veces que había hecho eso con Kaoli. Él sólo escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y los latidos frenéticos de su propio corazón.

No era un santo, los suaves movimientos del cuerpo de Haruka sobre el suyo lo estaban volviendo loco. Su cuerpo estaba duro, y más duro donde las nalgas de ella rozaban con su vientre. Él siempre la había deseado, y ella lo sabía.

La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte y cada vez crecía más. Hasta "EL" encuentro, cuando "decidió" despedirse de ella y salir a probar suerte en Inglaterra. Estaba recién recibido de Arquitecto y mágicamente había conseguido un puesto en una de las firmas más prestigiosas del Reino Unido.

Sí, el había huido del lado de su mejor amiga, y de la mujer a la que adoraba por…

Suspiró al recordarlo. Ella lo había obligado y él sólo podía pensar en lo mejor para Haruka. Era curioso que la misma persona que lo había desterrado, hubiera sido la misma que le pidiera volver a cuidar de ella. Cada vez que la veía recordaba al Padrino "Le haré una propuesta que no podrá rechazar" lo peor es que él podría haberla rechazado, pero el precio era la felicidad de Haruka, y él no negociaba con eso. Él podría sufrir, pero Haruka no, más si él podía impedirlo.

Se sonrió la notar que el agua no se enfriaba, Haruka era decadente. La bañera, restaurada del siglo XVI, tenía un sistema de calefacción similar al de las piscinas. Sonrió al pensar, que a pesar de la tortura que sentía la zona sur de su cuerpo. Podía pasar un largo rato en el agua caliente, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella.

Agarró una esponja y el jabón líquido y lentamente comenzó la lavarla comenzó frotando su cuello, sus hombros. A lo largo de sus brazos, la inclinó hacia delante para lavarle la espalda. La trajo de nuevo sobre su pecho para pasar la esponja por su estomago y vientre, sin llegar a tocarla. Le pidió suavemente al oído que inclinara primero una pierna y luego la otra sobre su pecho, así podía terminar de limpiarla, y Haruka le hizo caso mecánicamente.

Cuando terminó, la piel de Haruka estaba enrojecida, pero llena de brillo. Parecía que la capa de tristeza que la rodeaba, en parte había caído. Y verla lo estaba volviendo loco, el pecho de Haruka subía y bajaba con respiraciones profundas. Haciendo aparecer y desaparecer, sobre la superficie del agua, sus pezones. Convirtiéndose en una tentación completa, deseaba probarlos, conocer su sabor.

Quería recorrer su cuerpo completamente, con las manos desnudas, sabiendo que ella lo sentía y que ella deseaba lo mismo. ¡Qué difícil era hacer lo correcto!

Cerró los ojos un momento, Haruka estaba descansando sobre su pecho, y él necesitaba unos minutos más de esa intimidad. Disfrutarlo y guardarlo en su memoria para siempre…

No supo que se había dormido, hasta que sintió el ruido del agua y la terrible sensación de perdida. Abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado, Haruka lo miraba desde fuera sonriéndole.

**-Hola, te extrañé. Al fin volviste.-** Le dijo suavemente, tratando de no romper el silencio que los separaba.

-**Yo también te extrañé, fue difícil volver. Pero volver y despertar en tus brazos…-** Se interrumpió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, y cambió el tema radicalmente. **–Te debo un baño al parecer, por qué no te quedás ahí y me dejás los honores.-**

Se acercó a él lentamente, y se puso en la cabecera de la bañera. Desde ahí podía apreciar muy bien el cuerpo de su amigo. Mal se había convertido en un hombre perfecto, ya de joven lo había sido, pero toda esa sensualidad había crecido y madurado con él. Y era dañino para cualquier mujer.

Le estaba lavando el pelo, él estaba muy callado, completamente sonrojado. ¡Y como para no estarlo! La había desnudado y la había visto de pies a cabeza. Ahora no pudo resistir molestarlo, como siempre hacía.

**-La verdad Mal, no es que a mí me tenga que importar, pero estás muy bien calzado.-**

**-¡HARUKA!-** Gritó casi saltando de la bañera.

**-¡Qué Haruka, ni ocho cuartos! O sea, yo no sabría qué hacer con tanta cosa. Eso a mí no me entra. Digo que en realidad debés dejar muy felices a tus mujeres. Porque con flor de material…- **

Malachite la interrumpió al tiempo que trataba de taparse. Era un escándalo lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Haruka dejá de Hablar de mi… pene de esa forma. Te aseguro que sí sabrías que hacer con él, si te entraría todo. Y en caso de que no lo pudieras tomar de una, yo me encargaría bien de relajarte para conseguirlo. Y sí, hace muy feliz a las mujeres. ¿Querés probar?- **Cuando se había puesto a coquetear con ella, por Dios, que contestara que sí y él podría morir tranquilo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, midiéndose como adversarios en medio de un duelo. Uno de los dos tenía que decir si, o darse media vuelta.

Y por desgracia, Haruka no tuvo el valor de permanecer más ahí.

**-Eeeee! Mejor te dejo salir de la bañera solo.- **

Salió corriendo del baño, jamás le había pasado algo así. Menos con él. La muerte de Kaoli era tan reciente, no había dudas que en los últimos días… No, sabía que habían pasados muchas semanas desde el entierro, y ella misma en se había separado de todo en ese tiempo.

Y si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera quedado así, como hacía hasta unas horas atrás. Pero sentir el calor de Malachite la había hecho reaccionar, él la había estado llamando mediante sus caricias. Era el cariño que sentían mutuamente, lo suficientemente fuerte para cubrir las heridas que la vida y el amor habían causado.

Sabía que a pesar de todo iba a seguir sintiendo el dolor por la pérdida de Kaoli, aunque ella había amado más que su Fosforito, no podía juzgarla.

Nunca lo había hecho, porque la amaba, había aprendido a amar lo que Kaoli era. Con todos sus defectos incluidos, los cuales habían sido muchos. La había herido en varias ocasiones, pero Haruka había peleado por su relación y Kaoli también.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada, o tal vez nunca había habido nada. Esa también era una posibilidad que no debía descartar. Era momento de seguir adelante, pero también de ver atrás. Lo que había sido bueno y lo que había sido malo, para poder avanzar.

Se dirigió hasta su placard, tomó ropa de Kaoli para vestirse. La necesitaba cerca, necesitaba todavía de empaparse de ella. Nadie jamás iba a saber de la belleza de su amor, o cuan feliz la hizo Kaoli sólo por vivir. Por ser su motivo de volver a casa, ella había sido su hogar.

Pero ahora no estaba, ahora tenía que dejar ir el pasado. Todo lo que había pasado, ya estaba perdonado, aunque siempre dolería. Ella misma había tenido la culpa en muchas decisiones de Kaoli, en más de una ocasión lo había reconocido, por eso la había perdonado y la había seguido amando.

Realmente la iba a extrañar… y la amaría por siempre.

Mal salió del baño unos segundos antes de que Haruka rompiera en llanto. La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron callados hasta la cocina.

A la media hora los dos reían sin parar, no sabían cómo pero habían comenzado una guerra con harina y la cocina era un desastre. Los dos tenían engrudo en el pelo, no había sido buena idea preparar una torta casera.

Pero Malachite no había podido controlarse al escucharla reír, la primera vez que le salpicara con la harina. Había sido una guerra sin cuartel, donde los dos habían perdido y reído a gritos.

_Déjame mirarte hasta encontrar_

_La forma de explicar. Cuanto te amo _

Mal la trajo contra su pecho, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Podía sentir resonar del corazón de Haruka sobre el suyo. La respiración de los agitada, habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que la había besado.

Sin pensarlo más la besó, como nunca lo había hecho. Y Haruka le respondió con la misma fuerza, rodeando el cuello de Mal con sus brazos y enterrado las manos en su cabello largo. Ninguno de los deseaba soltarse, estaban fundidos en ese beso, sintiendo todo lo que el otro deseaba decirle sin palabras.

Se separaron lentamente, ninguno quería dejar de besarse, volvían a unir sus bocas a cada vez que se alejaban. Eran besos suaves, caricias leves de sus labios, mientras seguían abrazándose y acariciándose.

Sin alejarse mucho comenzaron a preparar la comida y a ordenar la cocina. Antes de sentarse a comer se dieron una ducha rápida. Turnándose para no quemar la comida.

Pasaron toda la cena hablando de esos largos cinco años que habían estado alejados, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Pero ningún tema era lo realmente importante, ninguno habló de lo que realmente importaba. No hablaron de por qué él se había ido, o de si se habían extrañado, todos eran temas frívolos. Y tal vez fuera lo mejor.

La noche llegó y todo estaba callado en el gran piso Tenoh. Haruka miraba por el gran ventanal, la ciudad parecía dormida. Pero por primera vez en ocho meses, la ciudad era nuevamente cálida, dormía, pero estaba viva. Como ella…

**-Voy a vender el departamento, es demasiado grande para mí. Además necesito un cambio de aire. O al menos eso dice mamá, estaba muy preocupada ¿verdad?- **Se volteó a ver a Malachite que entraba al living.

**-Sí, no se despegó de vos en estos dos meses. Y menos cuando yo volví a Inglaterra, si querés vender, yo te puedo ayudar.-** Le dijo mientras la abrazaba. **–Pero ahora ya estás de vuelta, es hora de tomar decisiones. Tal vez no mañana, pero tenés que volver al trabajo, yo como tu apoderado puedo seguir un poco más. Pero te va a hacer bien salir de la casa. Además hay que viajar para atender las nuevas fusiones del grupo Skywings, yo no puedo hacerlo solo. Te necesito, además ahora tenés que darme trabajo Haru, no tengo nada que hacer. Soy un desempleado y a mi madre no le va a gustar saber eso.- **La hizo reír, la madre de Mal era la típica madre pesada que no dejaba a su hijo ni a sol ni a sombra.

**-¿Por qué te quedaste sin trabajo, no te iban a nombrar socio?-**

**-Pero renuncié, cuando caíste en depresión me hice cargo de todo...-** Haruka lo interrumpió.

**-Mal, eso no tendrías que haberlo aceptado…-** Fue turno de él de interrumpirla.

**-Fue lo que yo quise, además sabemos que confiás más en mí, que en cualquier otra persona. Sé que si hubiera sido diferente, vos habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. Ahora es el momento de que vayas a la cama.-** Le indicó firmemente, mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación.

**-¿Vos dónde vas a dormir?- **Preguntó inocentemente.

**-No voy a dormir con vos Haruka, no creo que sea bueno. Nosotros… yo… No creo que sea bueno, hay demasiadas emociones rondando entre nosotros y no sé si sea bueno. No quiero que pase algo de lo que después nos arrepintamos, sos la mujer más importante de mi vida y no quiero perderte por ningún motivo.- **No sabía si iba a poder controlarse, si bien no era ya un adolescente, ella lo volvía loco.

**-Quedate conmigo, te necesito. No me hagas pedírtelo de nuevo.- **

Haruka lo miró tan tiernamente que él no pudo negarse. Como negarse a algo que él también ansiaba. Sin decir una sola palabra entró tras ella.

_T__u risa me envolvió, entonces aquí estoy_

_Necesito tu amor._

Los dos se cambiaron en el baño, Haruka vestía una camiseta sin mangas de algodón y Mal estaba sólo con sus bóxer. Pusieron Casablanca en el DVD, aunque ninguno le prestó atención.

Haruka estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Malachite, mientras el dibujaba formas imaginarias en la espalda de la rubia. Al rato Haruka comenzó a recorrer el torso de Malachite, deteniéndose para darle forma a cada uno de sus músculos marcados.

Notó cuando la respiración de él comenzó a agitarse, lo mismo que la de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jamás había sido así ella, pero no podía parar. Lo necesitaba de una forma que no entendía.

**-No te das una idea de lo mucho que te necesité en todo este tiempo. Cuando te fuiste no tenía a quién recurrir. Cada vez que discutía con Kaoli no tenía a donde ir. Y por más que supiera que en Inglaterra estaba tu futuro, yo quería que volvieras. Que llegara a casa un día y ahí estuvieras, con tu sonrisa gigante diciéndome que ya no te ibas a tener que ir más. Te extrañé cada día que no estuviste acá.- **Su voz escondía algunas lágrimas, al fin podía decirle lo que callaba desde hacía tiempo.

**-Yo pensaba constantemente en vos. Esperaba tus llamadas como si fueran una droga Haruka, me mataba tener que esperar al momento que no estuvieras con Kaoli para que pudieras hablarme. Me volvía loco por la noche cuando necesitaba escuchar tu voz, cuando te necesitaba a vos. Yo también imaginaba llegar a casa y encontrarte.- **Tomó la mano de Haruka y comenzó a recorrerla con besos.** –Yo no soy un caballero Haruka, soy un hombre de la peor calaña. Y vos no te merecés ni la mitad de las cosas que te quiero hacer.-**

_Quiero gritar tu nombre_

_Hasta que lo atrape el viento_

Siguió besándola a lo largo de su brazo, hasta llegar a su cuello. Sentía el pulso acelerado Haruka en sus labios, la columna que formaba su cuello era deliciosa. Y ella se lo estaba entregando sin barreras. Él se dejó llevar absorto por deleite de sentirla… Hasta que Haruka quedó rendida bajo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta a la ventana, buscado aire, tratando de aclarar su mente. Había estado a punto de olvidarse de todo y hacerle el amor. Haruka parecía la más frágil de las criaturas. Si no decía algo pronto la iba a lastimar.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama. La televisión prendida le permitía ver las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro.

_Y fundir nuestros cuerpos_

_Hasta perder la razón._

**-No es necesario que hagamos esto, ya estamos juntos… Yo te adoro Haruka, pero sé que no voy a ser capaz de tenerte sólo hoy. Voy a querer tenerte en todo momento, y no estás preparada para eso.-** Le posó un ligero beso en los labios. **–Vamos a dormir.-**

Se acostaron separados, Malachite apagó la tele y le dio la espalda, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de la rubia antes de quedarse dormido.

**-Yo sé bien lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Y no me hubiera arrepentido, es algo que ambos estamos esperando, desde hace ya demasiado tiempo.- **

_haruka__****_

El CAOS, sí eso era el caos, jamás en la historia de ninguna empresa se había visto algo parecido. Los medios periodísticos estaban rodeando la Torre Tenoh, donde funcionaba desde ya hacían 40 años el grupo Skywings. Pero hoy la Reina de Hielo había vuelto, después de dos largos meses ella estaba de vuelta.

Y ya no era la Reina del Hielo, no, cualquiera con dos centímetros de frente hubiese notado el cambio. Haruka Tenoh había sido uno más en la mesa directiva, sólo sobresalía por su altura, nada delataba que era una mujer, su forma de vestir era igual a los siete directivos que componían la junta principal.

Pero la mujer que había cruzado la puerta esa mañana… esa mujer exudaba sensualidad. Haruka estaba a punto de imponer un nuevo estilo de vestimenta para la oficina. Hot short de tela de vestir negra y un saco, un talle más chico, que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su estómago y las generosas curvas superiores de sus pechos. Todos los presentes en el hall giraron sus cabezas, nadie quería perder de vista las interminables piernas doradas. No podían estar mejor adornadas, unos delicados stillettos dorado de Stuart Weitzman, con tacos de 15 centímetros.

Mal reía unos metros detrás de ella, ella usaba esos tacos para él, ella sabía que tenía una doble función. La primera era elevarla lo suficiente para poder quedar a sólo 7 centímetros de él, y la segunda… Era que esos tacos eran la fantasía erótica de todo hombre, más si venían con esas piernas. Así que decidió seguir disfrutando del espectáculo, Haruka había estado desde la mañana preparando su entrada.

Cuando él despertó ella estaba sentada frente del placar sacando ropa. Ni se molestó en irse al baño, se desnudó delante de él. Y antes él pudiera recordar que necesitaba respirar para vivir, Haruka lo había sacado de la cama.

Todavía reía al llegar al ascensor, hasta que Haruka volteó y vio dentro del escote del saco súper entallado de Haruka.

**-****Qué tenés debajo del saco.-** Dijo apenas pasando saliva por su garganta.

**-Nada, excepto la voluntad colectiva de todos los presentes en el hall****, parque que me quedar desnuda.-** Sonrió y se acercó a él hasta aplastarse contra su pecho. **-Ellos quería saber que había debajo Mal…-** Se inclinó un poco para permitirle ver hacia abajo. **–Y sólo vos tenés la suerte de ver que hay…- **

Y para desgracia de él, Haruka llevaba exactamente lo que le había dicho, nada. Podía ver la curva de su busto pegado a él. Ella tenía maravilloso pechos, y lo sabía, pocas mujeres se animaban a andar sin corpiño. Y Haruka siempre había sido de esas.

La noche anterior había sentido su cuerpo pegado al de él, y por más que tratara de no pensarlo, Haruka se adaptaba de manera perfecta a su cuerpo. Y por la mañana la había visto al cambiarse, estaba por debajo de su peso, pero igual era una obra de arte. Pigmalión no tenía idea, la mujer perfecta, era la que estaba frente a él.

Trató de controlarse, aunque una parte de él ya estaba por demás dura. La separó de su pecho y ella frunció la boca enojada. ¡Dios como había extrañado a esa mujer, y como la necesitaba! Era estúpido, estúpido por amar a la única mujer que jamás le iba a pertenecer, a la única mujer que amaría en todo sentido. Él le permitiría ser quién quisiera que fuera, cuando y como quisiera.

La vio sonriendo, ella definitivamente estaba coqueteando con él, Haruka estaba tratando de volverlo loco y obviamente lo estaba logrando. Y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, tiró de ella hasta apretarla entre la pared y él.

_Abrazaren, abrázame_

_Puedes oír mi corazón, puedes hacerlo_

**-Te podría hacer mía en este ascensor, así que no juegues conmigo princesa. Lo único que separa mi cuerpo del tuyo es este pedacito chiquito de tela.-** Dijo arrastraba sus dedos sobre la tela del mini short. **–Sólo necesito poner tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y dejar que todo pensamiento racional salga de nuestras cabezas.-** Sin perder más tiempo la besó, esos besos lo iban a dejar tonto.

Sintió como el ascensor se detenía, sin esperar Haruka salió de sus brazos.

Esa parecía la historia de su vida. Primero por insistencia de la pelirroja y ahora…

Ahora porque no podía soportar perderla y si seguía así, tendría lo que más deseaba, ella, su cuerpo y su alma. Pero perdería lo que más amaba de ella, su corazón. Y por la forma que ella observaba el mundo sin Kaoli… él sabía que ella había perdido su corazón, sólo que no tenía idea de cuándo lo había perdido…

_A veces sobran las palabras_

_Si tu mirada es la que habla_

_Abrázame..._

_Si el amor duele ¿Es mejor, más fuerte o más valedero? ¿O acaso el amor sólo puede ser medido por la felicidad que representa? Puede existir sin ser egoísta, puede darse y dejar que otros compartan ese mismo amor. Cuando es mucho, cuando es poco, cuando uno convierte todos sus actos en reflejos de lo que siente e inconscientemente hiere a quién ama. Acaso ella no merecía que su amor fuera recíproco. Yo no pude entender que uno puede llenar su corazón de amor y repartirlo, que no hay nada más hermoso que quién puede amar a más de una persona. _

_No entendí que YO era su vida, y por desgracia herí. Haciendo lo que temía que me hicieran, alejándola de lo que ella amaba, y a pesar de todo ella me siguió eligiendo. A mí, sólo a mí, por sobre él y por sobre todo. Y yo le pagué mal…_

_Tal vez Oscar Wilde tenía razón __"Un fracaso en amor es, para el hombre, como una misión cumplida. Los corazones están hechos para ser rotos."_

_Aunque sé que ella hoy sólo puede escuchar que "Se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar…"_

_haruka__****_

Malachite no podía creerlo, todavía ahí sentado enfrente de la lápida de Kaoli todavía pensaba en la mujer que había entrado en la oficina del CEO de Skywings y había despedido a todos sus socios. Sólo por no estar de acuerdo con ella.

Si hubiera podido filmarlo, tal vez ahora tendría un video digno del Discovery Channel. Ella había sido más temible que un ejército espartano, más despiadada que los mismo romanos y la más astuta de los estratagemas de la historia. Todavía podía sentir el calor que ella había irradiado. Había sido increíblemente erótico verla destrozar a sus oponentes, hacerlos retroceder y pedir clemencia.

Ella ya no era la dulce niña que alguna vez había sido, y por una parte sabía que Kaoli no tenía la culpa, pero… Por qué carajo había sido tan estúpida, por qué…

**-Por desgracia Kao, cosechaste tu propia siembra. Pero como te prometí, estoy acá por ella y para ella. Me pediste que me fuera y lo hice. Y cuando me necesitaste volví, yo sí fui tu amigo colorada, y me da tanto dolor que no lo hayas entendido. Descansá en paz reina, yo voy a hacer lo posible para que ella vuelva a sonreír, o al menos voy a tratar.-**

Dejó un ramo de flores, margaritas, las que más le gustaban. Y se despidió de ella, no sabía por qué, pero esta iba a ser la última vez que volviera a ese lugar. A pesar de todo le tenía un cariño a esa pelirroja, lágrimas cruzaron su rostro al decirle Adiós.

Y sin más se marchó…

_haruka__****_

Algo había pasado, el departamento estaba completamente desordenado, de pronto sintió la piel de gallina, algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Comenzó a buscarla, dónde estaba, ¡Dios tenía tanto miedo! No habría hecho alguna estupidez. A pesar de todo ella no había superado el duelo, dos meses no iban a alcanzar, y ahora pensaba que tal vez nunca se recuperara de esa perdida.

La encontró perdida mirando el infinito, para la cosita más tierna del mundo, o al menos para él. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

**-Qué pasó por acá, y no me digas que nada, la casa parece los restos de una fiesta parade.-** Se cruzó de brazos al notar que estaba temblando, ¿cuándo había comenzado a temblar?

**-Hay algunas cosas…-** Lo miró tristemente. **–Hay algunas cosas que siguen perteneciendo a Kaoli y a mí, es todo lo que puedo decirte.- **Haruka sonrió.

**-Cuántos misterios pueden ocultar tus ojos azules Amor, pero también tanta tristeza.-**

**-Mal, por favor, respetá mi derecho a no decirte que pasó. Al menos dejame esa dignidad.- **Otra vez su rostro quedó adornado por esa mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

Malachite suspiró. ¿Alguna vez sospecharía que él estaba al tanto de todo? Haruka se acercó hasta él y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

**-Abrazame, abrazame y dejame olvidar todo. Al menos entre tus brazos me vuelvo a sentir yo, no de me des la espalda ahora. Porque es ahora cuando te necesito Mal.-**

La estrechó fuertemente contra él, se apoyó en su cabeza y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos. Se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que Mal comenzó a reír.

**-Que cruel, mi vida se desmorona y vos te reís.-** Le dijo antes de golpearlo en las costillas.

**-Auch, tonta, me río, porque te sacaste los tacos, y ya no estás más a mi altura. Sólo pensaba eso, me gusta cuando estás más bajita.-**

**-Aaaahhh, como si 1.85 fuera bajito Mal, soy un monstruo genético. Creo que Dios se confundió cuando mis padres me concebían, yo debería haber sido hombre y negro. Al menos sería miembro del NBA, se me da muy bien el básquet.-**

**-Sos una tonta, igual también me gusta cuando te ponés eso tacos gigantes, con 15 centímetros quedás justo a la altura de mi boca…-**

**-Al pedo, porque vos no te aprovechás. Sin ir más lejos lo que podría haber pasado ayer… y nada.-**

**-Haruka…-** Replicó molesto.

**-Ya sé, ya sé. Vamos a comer, parece que recuperé algo del apetito.-** Dijo distraída.

Pero realmente no comió mucho, lavaron los platos en silencio y sin decir más Haruka se marchó.

Al rato la encontró en la habitación hablando con Jane por teléfono, parecía una Faraona. Había puesto el auto parlante, y aprovechando este se había acostado en la cama. Y se la quedó observando, jamás había visto el ritual de una mujer antes de acostarse.

Haruka no se había vestido todavía. Había aprovechado el tiempo para bañarse y ahora se untaba el cuerpo con cremas, al mismo tiempo contestaba con monosílabos a su madre.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la cama y sin más le quitó la crema de las manos a la rubia. Ella lo miró, otra vez ente ellos aparecía ese manto de intimidad total. Él sin decir más se colocó crema en las manos y comenzó a esparcirla por sus piernas.

No supo en qué momento, pero el mundo se había reducido a los ojos de Malachite… Escuchaba los gritos de su madre, pero sólo pudo contestarle un _"después te llamo Mami"._

Lentamente Malachite se recostó sobre ella, soportando su peso en sus brazos. Podían escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. Pero aún así, ninguno desvió su mirada.

Malachite gruñó antes de hablar. **–Decime que me vaya, decime que no te bese…- volvió a gruñir.- Por favor echame antes de que te empiece a desnudar, porque si no, no voy a poder parar…-**

**-No puedo… no me pidas que lo haga, porque no puedo…-**

**-No entendés.-** Le dijo gritando. **–Si te hago mía ahora no voy a parar, no Haruka. Te voy a tener, cuándo quiera y cómo quiera. Vas a tenerme dentro tuyo tanto tiempo, que no vas a poder pensar sin sentirme. Esto no es un juego, esto no es un romance ni una relación. Esto es sexo, puramente eso, y pienso hacerte el amor hasta que te cures de esta mierda que te pasó. Te voy a amoldar a mis deseos, ahora y siempre, porque ese es en el único momento que pienso dejarte. Entendés, si no podés con eso, dejame ir. Ahora.-**

_Puedo ser la voz de esta pasión_

_Entrégate al amor, No tengas miedo…_

Los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lágrimas, como podía él hacerla sentir, cuando ya no sentía nada. Sabía que ya no le quedaba alma, mucho menos corazón, pero lo quería a él. Él era la parte de ella que no podía perderse, Malachite la miraba y ella todavía podía ver lo que había sido, y lo que no volvería a ser. No quería que nadie más llegara a ella, nunca más.

Pero aún así… ¡Mierda! La verdad que él único hombre al que ella siempre había visto como eso, un hombre. Y si su vida iba a ser una mierda, al menos que fuera él el que terminara de arruinarla.

Y cuando terminó de pensarlo, se sintió… ¿Libre? Tal vez, o al menos se sintió ella por primera vez en casi un año.

**-Besame Mal, hace olvidar todo, menos que estás conmigo, que te tengo a mi lado. ¿Querés que sea para siempre? Entonces soy tuya para siempre, pero no me dejes ahora. No después de tantos años de quererlo. Soy tuya ahora.- **

_Que muero si te vas__, Que yo puedo amar_

_En el silencio._

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por una suave caricia por el rostro de él, lo vio cerrar los ojos y su cara se llenó de deseo.Y antes que se diera cuenta, Mal la estaba besando, como nunca la había besado.

Sentía el sabor de Mal atravesando sus sentidos, él sabía a miel tibia, a alcohol, y a algo más que no podía reconocer. Pero era maravilloso sentirlo en su boca.

Estaba perdido, él lo sabía, besarla de esa manera, era el principio del fin para los dos. Él estaba son su mujer, como debía estar con ella, como siempre había soñado.

_Puedo arrancar de tu alma_

_Esa pena que te ha herido…_

Comenzó besar todo el rostro de ella, quería grabar cada centímetro de su piel en la memoria, esta era su primera vez juntos. Y se sentía como un niño inexperto, ¿y ella? Nunca había estado con otro hombre, y por lo que la conocía, no iba a estar con otro.

El pecho se le llenó de orgullo, tal vez algunos hombres en la antigüedad se sentían así con sus mujeres, o tal vez estaba demasiado embriagado por el olor de su piel.

Malachite siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos hasta toparse con la toalla que la cubría, si esperar un segundo la abrió para descubrirla solo con una tanguita.

_Puede calmar mi vida_

_Sólo un beso de tu amor..._

**-Sos tan hermosa…-** Le dijo entrecortadamente mientras besaba su pecho. Podía ver el palpitar furioso del corazón de ella, rebotando contra su piel. No pudo evitar el impulso y lo lamió, recibiendo como premio un gemido de ella. **-Voy a comerte toda, preparate.-** Y a continuación cerró su boca sobre uno de sus pezones.

Inmediatamente Haruka se curvó, dejando más expuestos sus pechos, para que él hiciera lo que deseara con ellos. Estaba que hervía por su toque, quería más, y él se lo dio sin que lo pidiera.

Siguió torturando sus pechos, con la boca y las manos, hasta hacerla gritar. **–Por favor Mal, por favor.-**

Él rió ante sus súplicas. ¿Acaso sabía cuánto placer podía darle él? No, ella no tenía idea, pero se lo iba a demostrar.

Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente hacia abajo, demorándose en cada costilla, mordiendo y lamiendo cada lugar. Dejando su cuerpo marcado, a su propio capricho. Se detuvo en su ombligo, lamiendo sus bordes y por último recorriéndolo profundamente con su lengua. Hasta que Haruka nuevamente gritó y se arqueó volviendo a ofrecer su cuerpo, como la más exquisita de las ofrendas.

Le sacó la pequeña pieza de tela que cubría su sexo, estaba húmeda, caliente y preparada para él.

Y él se enterró sin más, saboreando el sabor íntimo de Haruka, gimiendo de placer como ella, mientras probaba cada pliegue y para después concentrarse en el clítoris.

_Abrázame, abrázame_

_Puedes oír mi corazón_

_Puedes hacerlo_

Ella empezó a estremecerse, y él no dudó en acompañar sus caricias, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella. Así vivió el primer orgasmo de Haruka, lo había conseguido con su lengua y sus dedos, y había valido la pena.

Haruka había gritado su nombre, y eso había servido para hacerlo llegar a su propio orgasmo sin estar dentro de ella, y todavía vestido.

Rió al pensar como se encontraban. El completamente vestido, entrado entre las piernas de Haruka, mientras que una de las manos de ella estaba afianzada a su pelo. Ella no había decido ser muy pasiva, con sus manos lo había guiado hasta los sitios donde más placer sentía. Volvió a reír y esta vez Haruka alzó la cabeza y lo vio.

**-Dios, eso fue…-** Dijo antes de perder el control sobre su cuerpo y volver a caer en la cama.

**-Increíble****, ahora creo que se viene lo divertido.-**

Sin esperar más tiempo se levantó para sacarse la ropa, hasta que Haruka lo paró. Sin dejar de sonreírle, fue ella quien se encargó de abrir la camisa.

Y mientras lo hacía, se detuvo, se incorporó un poco y comenzó a besar la piel que iba quedando expuesta, Malachite contenía la respiración cada vez que ella posaba sus labios sobre él.

Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser nada más que eso, pensó antes que Haruka recorriera su abdomen de una sola lamida. Ella iba a ser su muerte, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, y eso él lo sabía. Pero definitivamente, tenía muy claras sus intensiones y muy claro lo que a él lo volvería loco.

Ambos lucharon con el pantalón de él entre risas y besos desbordados de pasión. Hasta que con un gruñido Mal pudo destrabar la maldita cremallera y se levantó de la cama para terminar de desnudarse.

La vio temblar antes de recostarse. La luna se colaba por la ventana dándole a la piel de ella miles de matices, Malachite supo en ese momento que así le recordaría por siempre. Hermosa, exótica, tan perfecta, y tratando de no demostrar su temor.

Se recostó sobre ella suavemente, pudo sentir como ella se amoldaba perfectamente a él. LA besó una y otra vez, hasta que la sintió relajada y lentamente separó sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

_A veces sobran las palabras_

_Si tu mirada es la que habla_

_Abrázame._

**-¿Estás segura?-** Le dijo mientras rogaba porque ella no cambiara de opinión.

Haruka le sonrió antes de acariciar su rostro. **–Si Mal.-**

Y hubo tanta ternura, tanto amor y tanta confianza para él cargada en su voz, que él supo que no mentía.

La penetró lentamente, grabando cada gesto, cada gemido y cada respiración entrecortada en su corazón. La amó, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Llevándola al cielo nuevamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella lo acogía profundamente, como se ajustaba perfectamente a él.

La besó, la acarició, la excitó logrando que más de un orgasmo se liberaran de su cuerpo, y cuando la escuchó pedirle clemencia. Él se dejó llevar para alcanzar el cielo, en los brazos de ella.

Lentamente recobraron la respiración, cuando reunió fuerzas se acomodó del otro lado de la cama, donde las sábanas todavía eran frescas, y la movió a ella para acostarla sobre su cuerpo.

**-TE AMO.-** Le confesó sin emitir sonido, agradeciendo que ella no pudiera verlo.

_En silencio te amaré._

Y cuando todo quedó en completa calma, Haruka comenzó a llorar…

_Amor que tantas formas __tomás, amor que nos hacés gigantes, amor que me hacés tanto bien y tanto mal… Cuantas noches necesitarás para calmar tu alma y tu dolor, acaso los brazos de otro amante te traerán la paz. ¿Acaso otro amor te hará brillar?_

_Cuanto tardarás en recobrarte amor… si pudieras escucharme, me responderías… _

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Hola a todos!!!! _**Desde aquí Suyi**_

Acá con un dolor de cabeza que se me parte, le puedo jurar que Haruka es una jodida. Nunca tardé en escribir tanto un capítulo, además nunca un personaje me sacó de mi hilo!!!! La desgraciada hace lo que quiere conmigo.

Bueno espero que les guste, yo me divertí con Mal y Haruka mucho estos días.

Besotes a todos!!!!

PAME!!!! Antes que nada te debe Eliz tu review, anda sin comp. Pero aprovecho y te contesto yo lo mío. Los parciales no terminaron, digamos que empeoraron ahora tengo todo junio que estudiar. Encima estoy sin Ash y eso sigue siendo imperdonable. Besotes lindura!!!!!

Las dejo con las replys de Eliz!!!!

Gracias, gracias!!! A todas por sus comen, pero no sean malas!! Se que nos leen!! Y que les agrada la historia compartan con nosotras sus ideas:

**JennySol:**

La verdad creo que su cheque mensual tiene varios ceros, exactamente no se cuantos pero si es largo, lamento que estuvieras enfermita!! Mejorate pronto, gracias.

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:**

Yo opino igual que Diamante es un bombonazo, si verdad hay que darle el premio de la madre del año a Camile, las compras no son malas son una terapia, jejeje, gracias!!!

**ILoveMamo&Celia4ever:**

Muchas gracias de todo corazón, nos estamos esforzando para hacer esta historia, es solo una parte de nuestros delirios.

Bueno así son los hombres no se dan cuenta, jjejeje, solo digo, paciencia.

**Lumar:**

En verdad fue un viernes infernal para Amy, dejo un trago amargo que creo que va a durar mucho tiempo. Gracias!!

**Suyay:**

Moxa!!!!!! ya lo había digo camile es una bitch….. y mi zaf! pobrecito ok, si tiene razón para sentirse así.

No escondo a nadie!! Todos están a la vista mira para que veas son: El Celta, Vane, el celta, Duncan, Varian, Lochan, Kevin, Byron y Jonathan, buehh y Xy que

esta de visita.

T*-rex te envía muuuhccooos besoso!!!!

**Karenina Hansen:**

Jajaja a mi tampoco me agradan mucho las sorpresas, pero si van acompañados de unos biscochitos jejeje, yo también soy una Amy, claro esta no tengo ese sueldo, gracias!!.

**Maritza:**

Todo les paso a ambas, una tragedia sus vidas, pero vendrán tiempos mejores ¿esperemos?, gracias.

**NeoReina Sailor moon:**

Como!!!! No preguntas ya vea, nosotras que somos tan comunicativas, jejeje, recuerda la dictadora de Gabriela responde los de setsu, yo – osea – eliz a Amy y Suyi a haru.

Espero que también comprara paraguas para la lluvia que se le vino encima.

No si tuviste un lapsus de histeria, no es su media hermana! Si te lo digo NO!.

Sep tenemos chisme para rato! Te deje mensajitos en el msn!! Y descubrí mas cosillas jeje, nos vemos,.

Besos gracias!!.

**Leia Fénix:**

Gracias amix, que bueno que te gusto, espero verte pronto por aca, nos vemos pronto y suerte en los examenes!! Y descansa!!!

_**Besotes Suyi, Gaby y Eliz!!!!**_


	8. Setsuna 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_**La vida es como una tormenta, es impredecible, incontrolable, he incluso peligrosa. Nos gusta pensar que podemos manejar a la vida, que la controlamos. Entonces sin advertirnos nos damos cuenta de lo equivocado que estamos.**_

_**Si buscamos el significado de la palabra "vida", no se preocupen no van a ver nada de tormentas ni nada por el estilo, es que de veces en cuando se me dan los aires filosóficos. ¿Ven? no siempre soy la vos de la depresión. En definitiva, van a encontrar miles de significados, miles de opiniones.**_

_**¿Qué es para mí? Es el regalo más preciado que uno tiene. Uno valora el significado de ella recién cuando se muere un ser querido. A menudo escuchamos frases como "no somos nada" Cuan ciertas son, podemos estar vivos y al minuto morir. Nunca sabemos lo que nos depara el destino, a veces dejamos cosas para mañana, olvidándonos de nuevo de lo insignificantes que somos. Y la vida, nos da una cachetada recordándonos el corto de nuestro tiempo. **_

_**Algunos dicen que en un momento en el cual tu vida está en juego, la ves pasar delante de tus ojos como una película. Yo… solo vi el rostro de una persona. Me arrepentí de no haberle dicho las suficientes veces que la amaba, de besarla, de amarla… **_

_**Me da pena aquellas personas que no la valoran, que no aprecian semejante regalo. Es verdad que las personas desesperadas cometen actos desesperados. Pero… la vida no es color de rosas. La vida es dura, te hace llorar y odiarla, pero ¿Qué mejor prueba de que estamos vivos? ¿Acaso no son todas pruebas? Nos ayudan a crecer. Como cuando uno es niño, de sus caídas aprende a caminar, de sus errores aprende. **_

_**El reto está en la manera en la cual uno mira a la vida. Si se conforma, o se levanta después de los tropezones. **_

_**El mejor camino no siempre es el menos doloroso y el más fácil. **_

Otra cosa que odio. La lluvia. Y no me vengan con eso de que no hay cosa más romántica que la lluvia. ¿Les cuento que pasa cuando llueve? Te resfrías, te mojas, tu ropa anda con olor a humedad. ¡Uno mismo anda con olor a Humedad! Tus zapatos, los cuales valen 600 dólares- no me hagan recordar el precio- se mojan, o lo que es peor se embarran. ¿Conocer al amor de tu vida debajo de la lluvia? ¡Por favor no me hagan reír! Lo que único que conseguís es un boleto al hospital por neumonía. Y para mi, que te pinchen no es para nada, ni remotamente- ¿quieren otro sinónimo más?- romántico. Además la humedad no solo te pone los pelos de punta, sino que te hace doler los huesos. Lo único bueno que se me ocurre con la palabra lluvia es el tema "November Rain" y no lo digo solamente por que sea el tema favorito de Diamante- bueno esta bien, lo reconozco, lo digo por eso.-

Sinceramente me encontraba muy cómoda en la cama, acurrucada en las sabanas viendo las noticias. ¿Saben? Una abogada tiene que estar informada. Bueno en realidad era eso o ver en todos los canales los productos que te venden por TV. Ya saben el famoso… ¡¡LLAME YA!! Y cómprese la faja reductora, el reloj último modelo con 500 funciones exclusivas-las cuales nunca en la vida vas a usar- con tecnología exclusiva de la NASA- ¿Acaso no era exclusiva?- y un sin fin de productos inútiles. Asimismo lo más increíble es la cara con la que te venden toda esa basura, a sabiendas que es una porquería. Todos son merecedores del premio Colgate a la mejor sonrisa, y también porque no un Oscar a la mejor actuación. No es fácil hacer una sonrisa falsa, convencer al otro que está todo bien, cuando en tu interior decís ¡Saquen a este estúpido de al lado mío! Y lo digo por experiencia propia, sino se practica lo suficiente parece que estas sufriendo de cólicos. Y una cosa es que yo me ría de ellos, y no ellos de mí.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no tenía ni la mínima intención de levantarme. Son las 10.30 de la mañana de un sábado ¡No saben que es mi día libre! ¿¡Que parte de día libre no entendieron?! Además era mucho trabajo ¿se lo imaginan? Levantarme- perdía todo el calorcito que tenía mi cuerpo- ir hasta donde está el teléfono- concedido, son cuatro pasos, no es una gran distancia… pero ¿es o no es una distancia?- ¿Y mover el dedo para pulsar talk? ¡Ni hablar! En dos segundos iba a atender la contestadora, si era urgente me levantaría. Se escucho el ruido de la contestadora seguido de mi voz diciendo que no estoy- lo cual es obvio, sino conteste. Para la otra persona, claro. Estaba pensando… agregar: _En estos momentos no te contesto porque puede que A) no estoy, B) Estoy ocupada C) No tengo ganas. Deje su mensaje después del tono. _¿Soy una dulzura no?

_-Setsuna-_ dijo mi nombre junto a un gruñido. Mierda, seguía enojado- _ayer… deja no importa. Lo que te quiero decir es que te llevaste un expediente que requiero. Ya que lo necesito para verlo durante este fin de semana, voy a pasar por tu casa a eso de las 19.00 pm, espero que…-_ Se corto ¿Qué piensa Jedaite que se puede dejar un testamento en las contestadoras? El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, yo tenía mi vista fija en el aparato viendo la luz roja titilar.

- _Esta mierda se corto. Como te decía, espero que estés ahí, porque si no ¡me atrinchero en tu casa!_- y luego de decir eso colgó. ¿Qué expediente? Ah… si. Me empecé a reír a carcajadas, desarmando toda mi cama. Se los dije, la venganza es dulce. ¿El por qué de mi risa? Porque desde que Jedaite me regalo esa cosa- ya saben, el objeto indecoroso, no me hagan decírselos que ¡se me suben los colores!- De todos modos, desde aquel día me dedique a hacerle la vida imposible. Lo de su "novio" fue la frutilla del postre. Previamente me dedique a hacer desaparecer expedientes, lapiceras, y su portafolio con todos sus objetos personales. En un principio se lo cambiaba de lugar, pero cuando me descubrió, me dedique a retener algunas de sus cosas. Siempre se las devolvía, pero cuando él se encontraba lo suficientemente enojado. Hace algunos días, averiguo la dirección de mi casa- no me pregunten cómo, todavía estoy buscando quien fue el bastardo que le revelo mi paradero- y vino en busca de la llave de su auto- ¡Que enojado que estaba! Ese día con toda seguridad, fue otro momento Kodak- Y yo, como siempre tan inteligente- nótese el sarcasmo por favor- lo deje pasar a mi departamento. Debo decir que las cosas no pasaron a mayores por que quien lo trajo, toco el timbre- mejor dicho se colgó de el- Pero el salió de mi casa con una marca en el cuello- ¿pensaron que se lo hice sin darme cuenta?- y con la ropa lo suficientemente arrugada para demostrar nuestro pequeño interludio. Ah sí, y también con una GRAN molestia en la entrepierna. Yo quede con la pollera enrollada en mi cintura, todo el cuerpo acalorado y mi corpiño se encontraba en algún lugar del sillón. Y me olvidaba, otra camisa menos.

Honestamente no tengo idea del porque me dejo doblegar tan fácilmente con Jedaite. Pero es increíble, desde la primera vez que probé su boca… Mi mente dice ¡NO! Pero mi cuerpo grita desaforadamente ¡SI! Odio a mis hormonas, tal vez esté sufriendo de una menopausia prematura. Ya saben, el intenso calor. No Setsuna eso no es menopausia, eso se define con una sola palabra ¡calentura! Amo a Diamante, y jamás sentí el deseo hacia otros hombres. Hasta que vino Jedaite a joderme la vida. Tal vez sea la química, tal vez sean los compuestos de nuestros cuerpos que como dos imanes se atraen, la verdad que no lo sé.

Lo único que sé es que cada vez que estamos en un espacio privado, sino nos peleamos acabamos como dos adolescentes manoseándonos en cualquier superficie plana que encontremos. La atracción siempre estuvo, desde el primer día que lo vi entrar al estudio. Pero siempre me negué a reconocerlo, por eso lo trataba con tanta hostilidad. Aunque debo admitir que es divertido molestarlo, lo que todas esas bromas, sarcasmos e insultos eran nada más ni nada menos el escudo que me levante en contra de todos.

Centre mi mundo entorno de Diamante, me mentí durante todos estos años. Me olvide de lo más importante… mi propia felicidad. Y solo me centre en él. Vestirme como a él le gustaba, evitar a otros hombres para que el no pensara que lo estaba engañando. Pero a pesar que se todo esto… no lo puedo arrancar de mi corazón, es difícil ¿saben? Querer algo a sabiendas que te hace mal, te pueden romper el corazón pero este sigue latiendo. El mío esta tan maltratado… pero así y todo siempre le sigo abriendo la puerta.

Un repentino ruido proveniente de la televisión me saco de mis pensamientos, era una noticia urgente, un flash de último momento. A tientas busque el control para subir el volumen, mis ojos estaban pegados a la televisión. Cuando vi la foto y el encabezado de la noticia, me quede petrificada. Corrí hacia el televisor y subí el volumen_. __La hija de Antonio Aino importante funcionario público y ex ministro de economía de nuestro país y esposa del famoso político Diamante Black Aino murió esta madrugada_. _Sus familiares velaran sus restos en el cementerio de St. Louis… _No lo podía creer.

Bella había muerto.

La madre de Mina… la mujer de Diamante.

Mis piernas no podían soportar mi peso, la noticia fue tan… impactante. Mi mente estaba en blanco, de todas las cosas que pudieran pasar esta definitivamente se encontraba dentro de las no posibles. Me deje caer en el piso, el frió del piso produjo un escalofrió en mi piel. Realmente no sabría cuanto tiempo estuve en el piso con mi mente totalmente en blanco, con mi mirada perdida en el vació. Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo totalmente frió me levante del gélido suelo, y me dirigí al baño. Realice todos los movimientos automáticamente, no sabía qué hora era. En mi mente solo existía una cosa: Diamante. Mientras me vestía y me arreglaba empecé a pensar en Bella. A pesar de que siempre la engaño, la amaba. Lo sé, una manera rara de amar. Pero Diamante es así.

¡Oh por Dios! Mina… ella sí que debería de estar sufriendo. Bella era una excelente persona, siempre tan cariñosa con Mina. Irradiaba calor… era sencillamente perfecta. Esa era una de las razones por la que siempre la odie, ella tenía a Diamante, no solo era hermosa… tenía esa luz, esa calidez que contagiaba a todos. Por eso Mina jamás me perdono, ella amaba tanto a su madre que lo sintió como una traición no solo a Bella, sino a ella también. Jamás la culpe por eso, nunca guarde rencor en contra de Mina. Bella tampoco tenía la culpa, ellas simplemente eran damnificadas del juego de Diamante.

Cuando estuve lista fui en busca de las llaves de mi auto y de mi cartera. Camine de prisa hacia el ascensor, no podía soportar la espera. Apretaba impacientemente el botón y repicaba mi taco en el piso de mármol. Podía ver mi reflejo en las puertas de acero, ni siquiera me había maquillado. Me había peinado lo más rápido que pude, el pelo estaba todavía mojado. Debería de haberme traído un saco, pero en mi apuro solo me puse una pollera hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca. Lucia el mismo atuendo que casi siempre. Y aunque no era el momento, me replantee el por qué siempre vestía de blanco y negro. Como si fuera que siempre estuviera preparada para un funeral.

Por supuesto que el blanco y negro es practico además de elegante ¿pero por que siempre los mismo colores en mi guardarropa? Mi vida se encontraba en un estado monocromático. Triste ¿no? pero verdad. No solo lo digo en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino también de mi vida en general. Si lo pensas por un minuto… no podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído durante todo un día, un día completo de felicidad. ¿Por qué? Claro que es mi culpa, sería estúpido de mi parte retribuirle toda la culpa a Diamante.

Era yo la que seguía su juego, era yo la que se rendía a sus besos, era yo la que se negaba a siquiera hablar con otros hombres, a amar a otros hombres. Yo, quien se construyo una pared en contra de todos, yo la que prefería pasarse la vida lamentándose… Quien miraba a cualquier persona que se me acercaba con una gélida e indiferente mirada. ¿Y esa actitud a donde me había llevado? A tener 31 años y encontrarme sola. A alejarme de mí amiga, de la única amiga que tuve. A construir un mundo alrededor de Diamante. Pero por más que me siga recriminando ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya era demasiado tarde…

Mi suerte estaba echada, mi destino era él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo esperar… aceptarlo. Y aunque duela, aunque me haga llorar todo el día… Siempre lo iba amar. No podría imaginarme una vida sin él, sencillamente no podía.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**__**Setsuna**__**•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

Y lo reafirmo ¡Odio la lluvia! ¿Todo el mundo salió de su casa? ¡¿Acaso no podían sencillamente quedarse en su casa?! ¿No se supone que es eso lo que se hace en los días lluviosos? Quedarse en la cama, ver películas- las cuales ya viste… ¿Cuántas? 5 veces ¿mínimo?- Tomar chocolate, jugar a lo que sea que se supone que se juega en estos días. Pero no, ellos tenían que joderme la vida- más todavía- y tenían que salir a la calle. Hace una hora ¡Una hora! Que estoy en esta maldita autopista, avanzando a paso de tortuga. Golpee el volante furiosamente, y ¿adivinen que me pudo pasar? Me golpee la mano. Si existiera el reino de los estúpidos, créanme yo sería el presidente.

Luego de bastantes insultos al mundo, mi suerte y media hora más, llegue a destino. Cuando me baje del auto, por ¿milésima vez? Me maldije. Me había olvidado el estúpido paraguas. Un consejo. No salgan a lugares que saben que hay pasto, con tacos. Al menos que quieran ir arrastrando barro y césped, y caminar como Robocop. Otro consejo, no lleven una camisa blanca, al menos claro, que quieran que todo el mundo vea tus pezones. Los cuales por el frió y la lluvia, se encuentran erguidos como dos malditos conos. ¿Por qué estaba acá? Claro… por Mina y Diamante.

A apenas cinco metros, se encontraban sus familiares y amigos, había un gran tumulto de gente, todos de negros. Ahí es cuando te das cuenta que Bella era una persona querida, esa gente estaba soportando la lluvia, el frió, no estaban simplemente paradas en silencio. La mayoría estaban abrazados, llorando desconsoladamente. Diamante estaba en el centro, Mina estaba al lado suyo llorando en su hombro. Él estaba mirando como descendía el ataúd, su semblante se encontraba triste.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Él estaba hermoso como siempre, a pesar de la lluvia, del viento, su pelo seguía tan inmaculado como siempre. ¡Dios, ni siquiera sus zapatos estaban embarrados! No sé porque, pero me quede mirándolo. En silencio, con el agua cayendo por mi cara. Mi ropa estaba empapada, pero no sentía frió. No sabría decir, que era lo que sentía. La mira de él no era de sorpresa o de felicidad. Estaba enojado, una voz en mi interior me grito ¡Corre! Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, estaba parada en medio de una lluvia torrencial, sin perder de vista sus gélidos ojos. Mi cuerpo no se movió, aun cuando él vino hacia mí con los ojos impregnados de furia. Su andar era peligroso, no se preocupo por la lluvia, por agarrar un paraguas para protegerse. Ni siquiera las gotas que chorreaban por su cara y le impedían ver con claridad, fueron un impedimento para dejar de sostener su mirada con la mía. Agache la mirada, de sus ojos salía fuego… era tan intensa su mirada, que no lo pude soportar. Obligué a mi cuerpo a reaccionar y cuando conseguí dar media vuelta, su tosca mano se cerró en mi brazo. Sosteniéndome con una fuerza bruta y descomunal. No dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se limito a arrastrarme. Yo no podía levantar la cabeza del piso, el barro no solo estaba en mis zapatos, sino también en mis piernas en forma de pequeñas manchas. El frió que antes no sentí, se hizo presente. Me sentía como si fuera un témpano de hielo, me dolían los pies y las manos. Su mano nunca aflojo el agarre. Estaba tan asustada…

Al solo ver el piso, no me di cuenta que me había arrastrado hacia mi auto. Lo supe cuando el levanto mi barbilla con su mano. Me sentía como una niña indefensa, a punto de ser castigada. De la peor manera…

-¿Acaso sos estúpida? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué viniste acá?- había soltado mi brazo, pero su cara evidenciaba la furia que estaba reprimiendo. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, y sus palabras no estaban dichas con la melodiosa vos que siempre tenía, eran una mezcla de gruñidos y maldiciones. Podía ver como rechinaban sus dientes, como su cuerpo estaba tan rígido.

-Yo… lo siento… pensé que me necesitabas… Mina…- balbucee, mi mente no lograba crear ninguna frase. Mis palabras salían de mi boca en apenas un susurro. El cuerpo de él tapaba toda la luz, me sentía tan diminuta, tan indefensa. Estaba temblando, no sé si era por el frió o por el miedo. Me encontraba presa entre su cuerpo y mi auto, la lluvia nos seguía mojando, pero ahora caía menos que antes. Pero lastimosamente para mí, la furia de Diamante no disminuía.

¡No puedo llorar! Me dije a mi misma, llorar no va a solucionar nada. Pero por más que me lo repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, mis ojos ardían. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender, mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia.

-¡De todas las cosas entupidas que tenias que hacer, tuviste que elegir esto! ¿Crees que te iba a necesitar? ¿Qué Mina te necesitaba? Por el amor de Dios, Setsuna, ¡pensé que eras alguien inteligente! ¡Sos mi amante! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir al funeral de mi esposa? ¿Querías ver si de verdad estaba muerta? ¡Sí! Bella está muerta, está bajo dos metros de tierra. En meses se comerán los gusanos sus restos. ¿Estas contenta? Si pudiera elegir… ¡preferiría que vos estés muerta! Con que descaro te podes presentar al funeral de Bella. No sé como… como pude compartir una cama con vos, como pude tocarte. ¡Me das asco! Bella era tan buena ¿¡Cómo pude haberla engañado con vos!? Lo más gracioso, es que ella sabía que vos eras mi amante. ¿Y sabes qué? Nuca fue a tu casa a hacerte una escena. Ella era una dama, no como vos. ¿Sabes lo que sos?...-

Cada palabra que salió de boca estaba impregnada de veneno, yo no lo quería escuchar pero no podía evitarlo. Él se había asegurado que escuche, su boca estaba pegada a mi oreja. Sus palabras guturales salían impregnadas de cólera, de… odio. Negaba con la cabeza, me negaba a escuchar pero no podía, las lágrimas se intensificaron acompañadas de un pequeño sollozo. Cada palabra que él arrojaba era una daga directo a mi corazón. Y cuando dijo su última frase, sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Una puta… ¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera a creerme el cuento de que yo era el único! Te conozco tan bien dulzura, conozco cada gesto tuyo cuando temblabas por mis caricias, cuando suplicabas por mí ¡cuando gemías mi nombre! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento que estuviste sin sexo durante seis meses? Claro que no, si sos una puta, ¡cualquiera te viene bien! Te gusta demasiado para privarte del sexo - sus manos que me habían estado sosteniendo mientras comenzó con el cruel y mortífero discurso, se alejaron de mi cuerpo. Mi pecho me dolía, respirar me costaba cada vez más. Temblaba de frió, de agonía, de dolor… no sabría decir cuál.

-Basta por favor… Diamante yo… lo siento- susurre, era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

-No Setsuna, no hay perdón. No te quiero ver más en mi vida. Nunca más.-

Ya se había alejado apenas unos centímetros, pero sus palabras fueron peor que un golpe. No podía sostenerme, con un gemido de dolor me caí al piso. No me atrevía a mirarlo, no quería ver como se marchaba de mi vida para siempre. Él era mi todo. Mi mundo, mis sueños… mi razón de ser, de vivir. Lo había perdido.

-¿Padre… que hace esta puta acá?- estaba tan encerrada en mis pensamientos que no oí a Mina llegar, no sentí cuando me levanto del piso. Cuando me pego una abofeteada. Las palabras de Diamante me habían matado, ya que no sentía… nada.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Mama murió por tu culpa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste venir a su funeral?! ¡Esto Setsuna fue el peor de los insultos! No solo insultas a mi madre, me insultas a mí.-

-Mina por favor vamos nos, te estás mojando. Además la gente… Setsuna ándate por favor.-

Y con esas palabras se fue… El golpe de Mina no me dolía en absoluto, seguía parada al lado de la puerta de mi auto. Con la lluvia mojándome, viendo como el amor de mi vida se iba para siempre sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, se despidió tan fácil de mí. El dolor en mi pecho era como un fuego que quemaba todas mis entrañas. Setsuna Meiou se había ido para siempre, cuando él me había dicho _No te quiero ver más en mi vida. Nunca más. _Unas simples palabras, eran suficientes para terminar con una vida. La mía.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**__**Setsuna**__**•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
deprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles  
y si te tienes que ir…  
desearía que simplemente pudieras irte  
porque tu presencia aun prevalece aquí  
y no me dejará sola.  
_

No sé de donde saque las fuerzas para manejar hasta mi casa, no preste atención al tránsito, ni las señales, solo pise el acelerador. Era un milagro que no haya chocado, aunque en realidad lo hubiera preferido. Había entrado a mi departamento a rastras, el dolor era tan intenso que hacía que me doblara y llorara de agonía. Todavía estaba con mis ropas húmedas, aun seguía mojada y embarrada. No sentía frió, no sentía nada más que el dolor en mi pecho. El nudo en mi estomago competía con el dolor de mi pecho.

¿Por qué había ido al funeral? ¿¡Por qué?! Por idiota. ¿En que estaba pensando? Como si fuera que él iba a decirles a todos, gracias por su pésame, ah por cierto esta es Setsuna Meiou mi amante por trece años. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿¡Que venga Mina corriendo y me digiera Mama!?

Estaba acostada en el piso de mi living, hecha un ovillo, con mis ropas mojadas y embarradas. Llorando desconsoladamente, me dolía la garganta, la tenia reseca. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, cuando se acabaron las lágrimas, continué así, sollozando.

_Parece que estas heridas no sanarán  
este dolor es tan real  
simplemente hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar.  
_

¿Cómo me pudo dejar de esta manera? Como si no nos hubiéremos amado… Me trato tan fríamente, como si fuera una cualquiera. ¡Yo! Después de tantos años de mi vida, le di todo… mi juventud, mi cuerpo, mi inocencia. Lo perdí todo, mi familia, mi amiga, y ahora lo perdí a él. No tenía nada… estaba sola. Yo arriesgue todo en esta relación ¿Y el que arriesgo? Nada. El solo jugó con mi corazón, ya no puedo más. Durante trece largos años soporte tanto… soporte no tenerlo, esperarlo, ser la segunda. Pasar todas las fiestas, completamente sola. ¡Perdí trece años junto a mi padre! Tenía que verme con mi madre a escondidas ¡Ni que fuera una prófuga! Tengo 31 años, no estoy casada, no tengo hijos. Y ahora no lo tengo ni siquiera a él. ¿Me iba a pasar el resto de mi vida como una solterona, lamentándome el que me haya dejado? Mirando esta habitación vacía…me sentí perdida en un mundo en donde no había nadie más que yo. Donde estaba completamente sola.

Me levante ayudándome con la mesa ratona que estaba al lado mío, sin querer toque el control del equipo de música. La música empezó a sonar, y cuando escuche el tema, sentí otra punzada en mi corazón.

Era su tema. November Rain.

El cruel destino tenía ganas de mofarse de mi, seguro que se está muriendo de risa de la pobre y patética Setsuna. Toda mi vida, giraba en torno de él… ahora que no está me siento tan perdida. Sin rumbo.

_Porque nada dura para siempre  
y los dos sabemos que los  
corazones pueden cambiar  
_

Las palabras no podrían ser más justas. El dolor era tan fuerte, no podía sostenerme. Mi vos no salía de mi boca, era más bien una especie de gruñido. Mi mente estaba tan confusa, revivía la misma escena una y otra vez. Sus crueles palabras las repetía mi mente, aumentando mí agonía. Pero después recordaba cada momento que viví con él… cada vez que me había acogido en sus brazos, su perfume que siempre lograba intoxicarme.

¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin él?

No tenía nada, solo lo tenía a él y ahora lo perdí. Pero si lo pienso por un minuto, jamás lo tuve… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! Todos estos años dándole todo, sin pedir nada a cambio. Contentándome con nada, con solo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo pude creer que el al menos me quería? ¿Por qué no escuche a mi madre? Ella me lo había dicho, siempre tiene la razón. Me había dicho: _Te va a lastimar. _Y yo confié ciegamente en él, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero siempre creí en él. ¿Y que recibía a cambio? ¡Nada! Ni siquiera confiaba en mí, lo espere por seis meses, y esa no fue la única vez. Yo siempre lo esperaba, ¡y él me decía que era una puta! Siempre haciendo lo que él quería, siempre esperándolo.

Estoy tan cansada, ya no tengo más ganas de esperar. De luchar. Perdí.

_Cuando lloraste limpié todas tus lágrimas  
cuando gritaste peleé con todos tus miedos  
y llevé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
pero tú aún tienes todo de mí.  
_

Como en un juego lo había apostado todo, y ahora lo había perdido. Había caído de lo más alto, ya no me podía recomponer. Me sentía rota… Diamante se encargo de dañarme lo suficiente para que no pueda seguir respirando siquiera.

¿Qué no llorara? ¿Qué me levantara y luche y le demuestre que no significa nada para mí? No me hagan reír, si fuera jodidamente tan fácil, pero no. El muy hijo de puta se había encargado de hacerme sufrir. Si tan solo pudieran sentir un poco de mi dolor, lo entenderían. Sentía como si hubiera desperdiciado toda mi vida. ¿Y acaso no la había desperdiciado?

¿De qué me servía el dinero? sino tenía amigos con quien disfrutarlo. ¿De qué me servía el éxito y el reconocimiento? sino tenía un padre a quien hacer orgulloso. ¿De qué me servía mi corazón? sino tenia a quien amar. ¿De qué servía mi vida?… si a nadie le importaba.

¿De qué servía vivir? si él ya no va a estar más.

No podía soportar más el dolor… Quería terminar con todo. Quería que se detuviera, mi corazón se había roto, pero aun seguía latiendo. No quería eso, quería poder terminar con todo. No quiero sufrir más…

_Antes me cautivabas por tu mente resonante  
ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste atrás  
una vez tu cara frecuenta mis sueños placenteros  
tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí_Fui a la cocina, no pensé en nada más. No me trate de convencer. Solo agarre lo primero que vi y lo hice. El intenso ardor en mis muñecas no me importo en lo más mínimo, era la cuota que tenía que pagar para finalizar con todo este sufrimiento. Volví a la sala y me senté en el piso, apoye mi espalda en la base del sillón. Mi vista se perdió en la inmensidad de la sala, todo seguía exactamente como lo deje esta mañana. Exceptuando una cosa, yo no era la misma. El sillón en el cual apoyaba mi espalda había sido mudo testigo de nuestra pasión hace tan solo días. Las paredes blancas, los cuadros y retratos los escasos muebles, todos en colores blanco y negro. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan fría? ¿Qué había pasado con la Setsuna alegre y divertida? Que le gustaba hacer bromas a su madre, escuchar rock para disgusto de ella. ¿En qué me había convertido?

¿Cómo podía seguir todo exactamente igual, cuando mi mundo se acaba de derrumbar?

Mi voz había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo. No tenía más lágrimas que derramar, solo tenía el consuelo de que todo pronto terminaría. Mi sangre se derramaba por el piso, y manchaba mis ropas y piernas. No quise mirar el charco de sangre que se encontraba a mí alrededor, sabía que estaba ahí; mi piel sentía aquel líquido, pero no podía verlo. Mi vida en cuestiones de segundos terminaría.

Me lamente por no haber pedido perdón a mis padres, por no haberles brindado la dicha de nietos. Por ser tan egoísta que creí en Diamante, y espere obediente a su llegada. Que fui tan estúpida que a pesar de todo siempre tuve la esperanza de que el algún día me fuera amar. Cuando en realidad, nunca lo demostró.

_Parece que estas heridas no sanarán  
este dolor es tan real  
simplemente hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar.  
_

¿Sentir? ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio desearía eso? Los sentimientos son para tontos. Y yo soy la tonta más grande que jamás pudo existir. Con solo verlo caía rendida a sus pies, bastaba solo una palabra para que hiciera exactamente lo que él quería. Le había entregado el corazón en bandeja y a él no le importo en lo más mínimo. Lo uso y lo desecho de la misma manera que a un pañuelo descartable. Eso era exactamente lo que yo era para él. Alguien descartable, un juguete que lo dejaría cuando se cansara.

Cada vez me sentía más débil, cerré los ojos. Me sentía somnolienta. La música sonaba de fondo, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia. El aire estaba cargado de humedad, un aroma mezclado con sangre. Mi sangre, la cual se derramaba por todo el piso. Un ruido se escucho a lo lejos, no sé que es. No puedo abrir los ojos, no escucho nada… todo está oscuro. No tengo fuerzas… mi espera término. Todo termino… no voy a sufrir más.

_He tratado tan fuerte de decirme a mi misma que te has ido  
pero pensé que aun estabas conmigo…  
he estado sola todo el tiempo…  
_

Abrí apenas mi ojo derecho, en una especie de rendija. Veía algo… una figura, no sabría decir que era. Todo estaba borroso, distinguí apenas algo amarillo. Cerré mi ojo, ya no tenía más fuerzas. Con un último suspiro me deje caer.

¿Qué era esa figura? ¿Un Ángel? _**No… el cielo se me está vedado.**_

* * *

**Reportándose su Generala:**

**Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Apellidos utilizados propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

Lo juro, sino lloraron es porque no tienen corazón. Tal vez leyéndolo piensen que la decisión fue extremista, pero… las decisiones que tomamos no siempre las pensamos y analizamos, a veces las tomamos por impulso y luego nos arrepentimos. Pero a veces necesitamos de ese dolor, para poder abrir los ojos. Además antes de juzgar imaginen la situación… años de soledad de dependencia, y después perdes tu eje, tu centro. Además cuando pensé en este chap fue más bien por lo que va venir después.

Todos tenemos heridas, no solo físicas, sino también del corazón. Y lo lindo es poder recuperarse de ellas.

Sé que no empecé con mis delirios como de costumbre, pero quería aclarar esto antes que nada.

Y agradecerles a todos las que siguen este fic, las tres son personajes diferentes y por si no lo saben, adoro a mi Setsu, haber escrito a Setsu fue como un escape. Algo fuera de lo común, hecho con total libertad. Y poner un pedacito de mi en cada letra que salió del teclado.

Asi que si les pareció, mmm ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Extremista? En este chap, solo quiero que vean más allá y esperen al siguiente.

¡¡Bueno, besos a todos!!

Ahora la Señora Suyay del Atlante les responde los reviews (Mensaje para _ese_: Ash estas invitado a comer un asado… ¡¡oh!! Es verdad, ¡¡no podes comer!! ¿No? Ahh… tal vez será porque vos también estas… ¡¡MUERTO!! ¡¡Anda a llorar al templo de Artemisa!! Procura que no te vuelvan a torturar y matar de nuevo, un consejo que va ¡con onda!)

_Primero y Principal:_

_Que lastima que vos tampoco podés comer asado, pero me imagino que disfrutás mucho de tus momentos especiales de comida…_

_Yo le chupo el cuello a una mujer. Y vos? A ver levanten la mano los que saben la respuesta... A ver vos, Fury._

_-El muy maraca le chupa el cuello a un tipo, jajajaja es re puto jajajajaja_

_Visto, yo soy medio masoquista, pero vos, sos puto… Aceptalo!!_

Estoy enfermita y Ash sólo quiere meterme a la cama –lo que siempre es maravilloso, pero ahora me molesta. Porque no tiene ganas jueguitos, sino más bien, de ser enfermero. ¡TE JURO ASH QUE DE LA OTRA MANERA ME CURO MÁS RÁPIDO!

Bueno por mi vida, a pesar de la peste que tengo encima, sigue todo igual, sólo dos semana más y voy a tener un tiempo para relajarme. Y aunque no lo crean, ya escribí 5 hojas de Haruka 3!! Ahora sí las dejo con las replys…

**Jenny:** Haru tiene mucho de tiernito, y mucho de lagrimeo. No sé por qué, pero la verdad que salió así, al menos este principio. El resto no sé jejeje. Aunque sé que me gusta mucho el final que van a tener, ya que es una historia basada en hechos reales –la mayor parte-. Así que veremos que pasa!! Besotes gracias por leernos Jenny!!

**Gaby:** Grimm manda besos, lo anda pasando genial haciendo peleas a muerte con Dag y Mal. Con Ash no se anima, pero porque reconoce al macho alfa y no es tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a él, jejejeje Besotes!!

**Oranjitenshi:** Gracias por pasar y dejar tu review, te lo agradecemos mucho. Esperamos que te guste este nuevo chap de Setsu. Besitos!!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:** Creo que Haruka va a explicar un poco más, más adelante. Mal es mucho más que un libra tenciones, sólo que a veces, uno usa excusas para obtener algo que quiere y no se anima decirlo. Mal ES sin duda alguna, el gran protagonista de esta serie, aunque no aparezca tanto jejeje. Besos

**Maritza:** Sii, es re tierno Mal por cuidar de ella, y prometo que él no va a salir lastimado Besitos cuidate!!

**Lumar:** Mal va a seguir enamorado de ella. Creo que Haruka es el amor de su vida, pero como todo amor siempre se sufre un poco. Creo que van a tener que superar algunas cosillas y que van a necesitar de ayuda… No digo más jajaja Besos!!

**Neo Reina:** Michi ya aparece!! Lo juro en este chap, lo que pasa es que el otro quedó muy largo y tuve que dejarla de lado. No creo que Haruka se enamore mucho de ella… Esperá hasta el próximo!! Besotes!!

**Pamela:** Todos preferimos a Mal jajajaja No puedo decirte con quién se queda Haruka, es un secreto!! Besotes!! Seee, sigo con parciales y es una mierda!!

**Kerenina Hansen:** Seee, es puro deseo Mal, es el macho argentino jajajajjaa Sep, las tres somos re perver jajajjaja. Ya verás que pasa, son dos capítulos nomás, y se termina. Besos!!

**Isa1181:** Hola y bienvenida, la verdad es que las tres estamos lo suficientemente locas como para hacer algo así. Lo bueno que tiene esta historia, es que las tres tenemos la independencia de hacer lo que queremos. Y las tres somos tan distintas que sale esta ensalada jajajaja

Si, todos los personajes son distintos a los de la serie, porque queríamos algo completamente diferente y loco. Creo que lo conseguimos de apoco jejejeje.

Haruka es definitivamente una persona que ama, y cuando lo hace lo hace con toda su alma. Y espera la misma retribución, pero no está necesitada de amor. Sólo pide lo mismo que da, eso es lo que la hace ver –desde mi punto de vista- más real.

Mal ama a Haruka y vez más allá del amor como una posesión. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que ella sea feliz, y ella… ella también.

Definitivamente creo que ellos están unidos en sus almas, pero les va a costar mucho todo jejejeje

En cuanto a Michi, ya veremos que pasa con ella, yo creo que ella es la va a sorprender a todos, pero primero ella también tiene que perder el miedo a volver a amar. Y creo que eso es lo más difícil de todo, y que lleva su tiempo.

Nuevamente bienvenida, creo que esta es la reply más larga de perdidas, pero merecía la pena jejejej. Besotes!!

PD: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Sus Ojos, no importa si te arruinaste el final, lo del medio es lo más entretenido jejejeje!!

**Eliz!!** Como te sentías ahora que tenés la casa llena de chongos de nuevo. Todos junto a ti tocandote y babeandote… la xbox jajajaja. Debés estar en el cielo jajajajja. Besotes reina!! Quiero Ami YA!! Podés ser tan amable de enviarlo, ya no aguanto más.

_**Eso es todo, besos Gaby, Eliz y Suyi…**_


	9. Ami 3

Capitulo 3

_**Después de todo -pero después de todo-  
sólo se trata de acostarse juntos,  
se trata de la carne,  
de los cuerpos desnudos,  
lámpara de la muerte en el mundo.**_

**Gloria degollada, sobreviviente  
del tiempo sordomudo,  
mezquina paga de los que mueren juntos.**

**A la miseria del placer, eternidad,  
condenaste la búsqueda, al injusto  
fracaso encadenaste sed,  
clavaste el corazón a un muro.**

……_**.**_

_Un poema puede expresar de la mejor manera nuestras cavilaciones que nuestras propias palabras, claro que nunca tendremos a la mano el adecuado para emplearlo según sea las circunstancias._

_Es solo una simple manera de expresar los que se encuentra encerrado de nuestro ser, solo un poco recuérdelo mi querido lector, no hay mejor manera de desahogar los sentimientos que dejándoles la puerta abierta del corazón._

_Pero recuerde que si se mantiene abierta demasiado tiempo puede_

_ingresar mas de lo que es deseado._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

_**2 semanas antes de la boda **_

Existen aproximadamente...mmm…. ¿que numero les gusta?... ¿100?, ¿200?, ¿500?..¿Exagero?, talvez si, para el caso que es resumiré, existen un sin fin de boutiques de novias en Nueva York, me atrevo a decir que es el paraíso para una novia; ¿o el infierno? bueno en mi caso lo es.

Desde hace 1mes hemos entablado la búsqueda del vestido de novia de Hotaru, la primera salida fue algo que puedo resumir en una palabra… "espelúznate"…no paraba de hablar y hablar, yo hablo demasiado lo acepto, pero ella es….no se como describirla, había momentos en que deseaba ahorcarla y otros en los cuales deseaba arrojarla de la estatua de la libertad.

Para evitar verme involucrarme directamente en su desaparición tuve que entablar conversación para alejarla de mi ropa, maquillaje y cabello, ¿que le sucedía? No para de criticar mi ropa, "es demasiado cara", "ese color no te favorece", debía de alejarla de esos temas si no quería convertirme en una neurótica ejecutiva, entre mil temas tuve que elegir a su familia, me contó que es mitad inglesa/japonesa, su madre es la hija de un conde ingles y se enamoró de su padre que era embajador de Japón en Londres, ¿creo que he leído un libro con una historia parecida? Debo confesar que es hermoso ver comos sus padres sobrevivieron a las circunstancias que los deseaban separar, uuff…además tiene 2 hermanos mayores, no profundizo demasiado en el tema, decidí no inmiscuirme, suena extraño pero creo que le duele hablar de ellos, la entiendo hay temas intocables y eso se respeta.

Estuve tentada a cuestionarla en por que la boda seria en Nueva York y no en Londres, tenia la creencia que la boda se realizaba donde vivía la novia, pero antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta, ella la respondió, creo que es algo un tanto estupido, la boda la realizara aquí por que así no van a invitar a tanta nobleza, ¿eso es un pretexto? , Bueno para mí no lo es, aun hay cosas sobre esta boda que no me agradan y creo que no lo van a hacer nunca.

Podríamos decir que el tiempo avanzo muy rápido en lo de la boda, me sorprendió su organización, tenia todo planeado de alguna manera, visualizo todo a detalle que realmente a sido fácil encontrar y contratar los servicios como ella y Zio han deseado, por que debo mencionar que Zio esta al tanto de todo, ¿Quién lo diría? El toque de Zio esta en la boda, ¿Qué como lo se?, lo conozco.

Bueno, supe que el esta tomando también decisiones cuando tocamos el tema de las flores, a Zio le fascinan los tulipanes, lo se, es ridículo, pero le gustan, cuando salíamos tenia infestado mi dormitorio de ellos, me sorprendí un poco al saber que las flores que se utilizarían en todos los arreglos de la boda serian tulipanes, suponía que serian rosas, pero me equivoque, bueno hay mas decisiones en las que estoy segura que Zio esta detrás.

Realmente poco he ayudado, bueno para mi ha sido como si realmente no hiciera nada, solo la he acompañado a las boutiques, a visitar algunos estilistas, hablar con floristas, ver salones, elegir mantelería, menú, bebidas, música etc.…..bueno en realidad es demasiado, pero como….. No se, no es algo que me entusiasme hacer, Zio es mi amigo, lo adoro, pero algo dentro de mi aun conserva la esperanza que esta boda no se realice.

Pero esa esperanza se debilita cada día que pasa, esta moribunda a estas alturas, solo dos semanas para en el enlace, las invitaciones entregadas y cientos de invitados confirmando asistencia y eligiendo regalos.

Les comente que las invitaciones para una boda en Nueva York se pueden hacer y entregar en tiempo record, ¿creo que no? , Todo es posible con un diseñador a la mano, un impecable gusto, una agenda con los datos de todos y cada uno de los invitados y por supuesto una excelente empresa de mensajeria.

Se me paso decirles que la boda esta planeada para el 16 de diciembre, creo que no lo hice, por que en verdad me voy a volver loca! es cierre de fin de año, ¿tienen una idea del trabajo que se viene encima? No me creen verdad, bueno lo harán cuando mi residencia sea el sillón de mi oficina.

Ahora me cuestiono de nuevo, ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto? , No soy fan de Hotaru, bueno tal vez lo seria si no se fuera a casar con Zio; me salgo del tema, podría hacer miles de cosas, pero tuve que decidir ayudarle, era tan fácil negarme, ¡¡ pero no!! Tuve que aceptar y aun peor a ser madrina de la Boda.

Creo que fue un lapsus estupidus de mi existencia, uno de los tantos que he tenido y se que habrá mas por venir, realmente me fascina fastidiarme yo sola, a quien engaño me duele el corazón al imaginar a Zio en el altar, siempre fue especial para mi de una u otra manera lo seguirá siendo, a quien quiero engañar la única manera de estar cerca de el era participando en la organización de la boda, no me atrevería a acercármele conociendo a su prometida, su futura esposa, aquella que se convertirá en la madre de sus hijos, con quien pasara la vida, una mujer que no se parece en nada a mi.

Seré muchas cosas, frívola, prepotente, maquiavélica, etcétera…., pero nunca le arrebataría la felicidad a nadie; ¿estupido no? Deseo esa felicidad, la añoro cada día, cada noche, cada instante de mi existencia y aun así no me atrevo a tomarla de otras manos, es fácil la respuesta, nunca seria mía, siempre me perseguiría esa sombra; miles personas han pasado por mi vida y miles restan por pasar, todas tienen algo en común, todas se marchan y los únicos que se quedan son la familia, a mi lado solo tengo a mi padre, mi única familia.

¿Quién osa interrumpirme en mis momentos de relajación? Si! Me estaba relajando!, recapitulando todo, ¿he dicho todo? Si todo, todo.

- dime Jennifer – si es alguna tontería el despido.

- Señorita Mizuno tiene una llamada de la Señorita Tomoe – Despedida!!

- pásamela…… ¿Hotaru?-

- Ami!! –

- ¿Hotaru?-

- Tenemos un problema, un muy grave problema –

- que sucede….- ¡¡oohh mierda?!

- veras hoy salí temprano a recorrer boutiques, visite algunas a las que fuimos hace unos días, algunas tenían nuevas telas y nuevos diseños, claro que algunos no podían llamarse diseños, ooh! Encontré una seda que venia de Paris!! Preciosa y…

- Hotaru...te estas saliendo del tema..-

- ¿si? A lo que iba, ¡¡encontré mi vestido!!- dios!! Me quede sorda!!

- ¿y eso es un problema? – si me dice que si, confirmare que necesita medicación.

- no…bueno…sabes que estamos a dos semanas de la boda….y ….pues….-

- siiiii…Hotaru…??-

- yo….-

- aja….-

- Ami….pensé que podríamos ir juntas….Ha…..-

- ¿a? …¿juntas?….-

- si, tu y yo…juntas…..de…compras-

- ¿compras?, pero si ya compramos casi todo lo que necesitabas, ya tienes el ajuar completo ¿no? —

- si -

- ¿zapatos?–

- los compre hoy mismo –

- ¿confirmaste las flores? –

- si –

- ¿la mantelería? –

- si -

- ¿la orquesta? –

- si -

- ¿hablaste con el chef para el catering? –

- si, tenemos la cita en una semana - ¿tenemos?, mmm.

- ¡¡me estas diciendo que ya tienes todo cubierto!! –

- si , Ami.. –

- ¡¡entonces que carajos quieres comprar!!-

- Ami…fácil y sencillo, compras de navidad -

- Navidad…¿Navidad?...

- Si, no recuerdas que hoy en primero de diciembre… las compras de navidad y…–

- ¡¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! No, no, no, no,no!! Ya es casi navidad!! –

- si Ami, por eso te digo que….-

- lo siento Hotaru te llamo después –

Como demonios me olvide de la navidad!! Eso es inaudito!! Nunca me había olvidado de ella, nunca de los nunca, la culpa la tiene Hotaru y…., si solo Hotaru…solamente ella, bien necesito un whisky, Dios bendiga a johnny!! Si!!Johnny Walker!!

OH! mierda,¿como que caído tan fondo? Bueno que importan las decoraciones mañana se pueden instalar y no paso nada, igual los regalos que tan grande puede ser mi lista, veamos, Papa, la abuela Margaret, el abuelo Jean, mi tonta asistente, Zio, mmm Hotaru y…., sip, son todos, no falta nadie.

Bien a llegado el momento de la verdad, maestro redoble de tambores , "tatattatatatata", lo admito, lo acepto, es verdad lo extraño!!, ¡¡ Con un demonio extraño a Zafiro!!, Nunca pensé que me dolieran tanto sus palabras, nunca lo pensé de el, ¿realmente fue un juego? Me dolió…me dolió verlo con ella, bueno me hubiera dolido igual con quien fuera, pero a un mas me dolió imaginarlo con alguien mas, abrazándola, besándola; soy una totalmente idiota, pero eso termino, qué final tan simple tuvimos Zaf.

Año tras año nunca permití la imagen de alguien más a su lado, sabía que existían, yo misma mire tantas veces como partía con ella o ellas rumbo al placer más absoluto,

¿Pero que hacia yo?, Solo mirar y correr a refugiarme en brazos de extraños.

Que será este dolor que amenaza con tragarse de fondo el corazón, tal vez solo sea el preludio a la soledad que cada momento esta más presente, ¿Qué será?, La perdida de un amor pasado, ¿un amante presente? o la amarga soledad que me recibe.

Me dueles y se que me vas a doler por mucho tiempo, Zaf, a quien engaño me vas a doler toda la vida, tal vez nunca te pueda borrar de mi mente, pero tal vez te pueda borrar de mi piel.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Dos horas después y alrededor de seis martines ¿seis? ¿Segura seis?, Si, ¿si?, bueno creo que perdí la cuenta en el cuarto, ahora retomando el tema, me encuentro en el bar de siempre en busca de una distracción, y al fin parece que apareció, 1.80 mts, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un cuerpo digno de comerse.

Y eso era justamente lo que yo necesitaba, una exquisita distracción que promete entretenimiento varias veces por la noche o tal vez hasta despuntar el alba.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Cada beso, cada caricia reafirma mis antiguas predicciones, entre estos labios extraños me dejo llevar, olvidando el dolor que marca mi corazón. Una seducción tan embriagadora que marea cada uno de mis sentidos.

Por más que me guste el bar es hora de partir a otro lugar más "acogedor".

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? -

- a donde tú quieras preciosa, tus deseos son órdenes –

- vamos a tu casa….-

Solo tengo una razón para no llevarlo a mi apartamento y sea quien sea no me hará cambiarla y claro acompañando mi ideal un lento roce en su muslo lo alienta a no objetar y una lenta sonrisa de lobo adorna su rostro, se acerca a mí para de nuevo devorar nuestro labios.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y de zambullirme completamente en la promesas del éxtasis, vislumbro al otro extremo del bar a mi fantasma personal, ¿será?, no lo puedo creer, tantos malditos bares que existen en Nueva York y hemos de terminar en el mismo.

¿Coincidencia? Mmm, talvez, ¿juegos del destino? , Que más da, el lo decidió, no mas lazos entre nosotros, no mas nosotros.

Y dándole una última mirada me dejo abrazar por la seducción de mi dulce distracción, donde solo existe el momento y el instante.

Después de varios minutos nos separamos y debo decir que no tan fácilmente, la falta de oxigeno fue la causante de nuestra separación, y sin decir nada mas me insita a ponernos en marcha.

Sorteando entre la multitud, puedo sentir una mirada que me taladra la nuca, sofocante, queriendo traspasar mi alma, puedo sentirlo acompañándome, solo unos pasos alejado de mi; ja!, de ahora en adelante estaremos de esa manera, tan cercas que nos podríamos tocar, pero tan lejos que se levante el océano entre ambos.

¿Pero podría mirar atrás? Un simple movimiento, ¿y que ganaría con eso?, Una batalla, se aprende de los errores, pero es más sabio aprender de los ajenos; nunca mirare atrás, nunca.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Cuatro de la mañana, y sigo sin poder pegar un ojo, se supone que después del sexo estas completamente relajado, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?, además teniendo en cuenta la formidable sesión que concluyo hace rato.

Debo de suponer que no me relajo en ningún momento, a donde a parado mi vida, una simple palabra la define todo.

Soledad.

Exacto, lo que nunca pude aceptar, se que físicamente no lo estoy, pero me siento de esa manera, ¿Cuándo comenzó? Quisiera recordarlo, debí de tomar una nota para no olvidarlo, mas bien siempre estuve consiente de ello, pero "ojos que no ven", siempre se puede solucionar, siempre y cuando se desee hacerlo, lo haré … algún día lo haré.

Por hoy dos cosas me perturban, ¿solo dos? , en realidad son millones, puedo mencionar el trabajo y no quiero ahondar más en el, créanme solamente de ahí puedo listar millones de obligaciones, y si aprecio un poco mi salud mental solo los mencionare ligeramente; le siguen mis amistades y mi familia seria lo mas relevante que perturbara, creo que no es poco.

Mis amistades son totalmente desquiciantes, por ahora solo dos me correón y por desgracia ambos son varones; ¿tendrán los hombres algún gen que los convierta en problemáticos? o aun mejor ¿Dónde tienen el interruptor para apagar su lado estupido?, desde Zio con su boda Express, siguiéndolo su prometida-casi esposa – hija de embajadores –realeza inglesa, que esta empeñada en cambiar totalmente mi look y me fastidia con mi guardarropa, además que aun mi esperanza de que no se case sigue latente, bueno después de ellos viene danzante Zafiro, el gracioso y majestuoso Sr. Kattalakis, mi ex-novio, mi ex-amante y lo principal mi ex-amigo.

Inconciente he dejado olvidado ese dolor, tratando de nombrarlo de otra manera, conjurando otro nombre, otra imagen para borrarlo de mi memoria. Más de mil maneras se puede tratar de manejar el olvido, se puede engañar o tratar de hacerlo; pero nunca se podrá logar.

La abuela Margaret tenia un dicho, cientos de veces me lo dijo y el centenar de veces nunca lo comprendía, hasta el día de hoy, exacto en la cama de un extraño, reposando en brazos que nunca volveré a tocar; hoy entiendo esas sabias palabras …"para los dolores del corazón cataplasmas del olvido y fomentos de otro amor" …para mi serian dos dolores del corazón, y en ambos se puede aplicar este remedio, solo el olvido me permitirá respirar, dejando que tanto como Ziocite forje una vida con Hotaru y Zafiro se permita una oportunidad en la vida.

A largo plazo se que ambos concluirán en el mismo destino, casados con una mujer admirable y poseedores de una familia estable, un regalo que la vida no les pudo negar, ¿y yo?...yo estaré en alguna parte del mundo, carcomiéndome de la envidia, anhelando una vida que nunca podré tocar, ansiando el regalo que la vida nunca me creyó merecedora.

A quien engaño, ¿a mi no? De eso estoy segura, el tiempo pasara y con el grandes cambios se harán presentes, no hablo de la evolución del mundo ni avances tecnológicos, hablo de lo que sucederá conmigo y con los que me rodean; es sencillo de deducir, ya tengo contemplado algo del porvenir ajeno, ¿y el mió?, el mió… lo puedo ver entre la niebla, solo un poco claro esta, no hay por que ser frenéticos y desear todo, creo, no , no, estoy segura que mi porvenir no va a cambiar mucho.

¿Podría fingir? No debe de ser difícil, encontrar a alguien, unas citas, luego una relación, para después pasar a un compromiso mas solidó y después….después…..por esa razón no quiero hijos, no puedo tenerlos, ¿para que habría de hacerlo? Tengo treinta y un años, no soy joven, tampoco soy vieja, tengo la vida que muchos desean, pero a la vez no tengo nada.

Una reverenda mierda es mi vida, lo es, lo fue y lo será; siendo sincera y práctica, yo era feliz como estaba, bueno no tan feliz, pero era practica, en cuestión de meses, y digo meses!! Me refiero a dos meses, DOS!!...todo se fue directo y son escalas al caño, y no lo digo literalmente, se fue a la mierda, era feliz saliendo con Zaf y con Zio, claro por separado, en cierta manera y en un sentido retorcido eran mi hombre ideal, son opuestos, pero ambos me complementaban.

Adicionando otro punto a la lista, ¿Por qué mi desgracia gira entorno a ellos? , me la paso pensando en uno y evitando hacerlo con el otro, creo y me inclino a aceptarlo que son mi punto de escape, duele afrontar lo inminente, duele saber que mi vida no será al lado de ninguno de ellos, duele ver como todos siguen y yo me estanco.

Zio…zio, el se va, en realidad hace años que se fue –demasiados- en estos momentos su situación se convierte en un arma de dos filos, lo que puedo tener y lo que no quiero tener; lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, pero no como el se merece, mas a un como yo merezco quererlo; soy una ciega, me aferre a lo que hubo entre nosotros, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no se fuera a casar?, nada, absolutamente nada, se sincera Ami, no me hubiera atormentado todo este tiempo, no hubiera buscado fantasmas pasados y me mantuviera dándoles RSP, es estupido todo, soy estupida por hacerme esto, por desear o intentar desear a alguien que hace tiempo partió de mi lado y así continuara.

Se que Zaf seguirá su vida, simplemente me arrojara al baúl del olvido, como si fuera la ropa de invierno, claro que nunca se va a volver a usar en este caso, no puedo describir lo que siento por el, pero me abruma tanto las sensaciones que el provoca en mi, son tantas que no alcanzo a reconocerlas y aun peor a nombrarlas; se que no existe acción o palabras que me conforten, la única salida - si la hay – es enterrar todas y cada de esas emociones en la profundidad de mi corazón y mi alma, resguardarlas por una puerta de hierro y dejando como guardan a la cordura; solo de esta manera seré capaz de seguir en pie…

He vivido lo suficiente para poder crearme carácter e ideales, aun me queda mucho por vivir y experimentar, para eso cuento con ojos, oídos y boca, ver, oír y callar, y gracias a ellos obtuve y obtendré el conocimiento que me hacia falta, por eso soy capaz de afirmar y de tener la certeza de que seguiré con la frente en alto, derramare lagrimas de alegría y pena, no se como y menos cuando lo tendré, pero lo tendré, aunque eso signifique estar sola, sola, no es difícil decirlo, pero se que será mas difícil vivirla.

Creo que ya he tenido mi dosis de Platón por hoy, no por, por muchos meses si no es que sea por años, es hora de marchar al hogar, ahora viene el dilema ¿lo despierto?, ¿le dejo una nota y me voy sin decir mas?, me inclino por el segundo cuestionamiento, no es que tenga nada en su contra y juro a Dios que no lo tengo, pero…pero….analicemos la situación, si lo despierto…tendríamos que hablar, por eso me inclino por lo segundo, suena vergonzoso, y me deja parada como una zorra en pocas palabras, pero….pero…no recuerdo su nombre….lo se es patético pero no recuerdo, será ¿Matt?, ¿Alex? ¿Tom?, mmm, decidido segunda opción, ahora viene el problema, recolectar mi ropa y salir sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Entre todos mis desvaríos y cavilaciones, claro sumado el trabajo y el estrés prenavideño y mi estado actual de ansiedad creciente, recordemos que estamos ya entrados en diciembre y no he hecho mis compras, en cuanto a las decoraciones me siento orgullosa, todo mi departamento quedo listo en menos de medio día, supongo que ya todos están al tanto de mis gustos, no he olvidado las compras las haré, Dios es mi testigo que las haré, pero no ahora, que mas quisiera yo que correr al centro comercial y adquirir todo, pero después del sábado seré libre, si libre!!, sep, el sábado es la boda, al fin el horrendo 16 de diciembre pasara dentro de…..un día…..¡¡un dia!!.

Ahora mi estado de ansiedad tiene una rápida cura, salir lo mas rápido posible de la sección de vestidos de gala, si se preguntan que hago metida aquí en lugar de estar vagando por los pasillos admirando las novedades, es muy sencillo, olvide comprar mi vestido de madrina, no lo creo, y lo peor es que Hotaru me lo recordó, nunca paso por mi cabeza que iba a lucir ese día, eso me demuestra que dejo de importarme tanto la boda.

Regresemos al afamado vestido, les comente por cierto que es de color malva…¿malva?...si, malva, me abstengo de realizar algún comentario, lo único favorable es que tienen los zapatos a juego.

La misión del día de hoy es correr al vestidor y quitarme este vestido, después ir directo a la caja sin mirar nada, absolutamente nada y salir del centro comercial, fácil…¿fácil?, aja, no prometo nada, solo intentare salir con las menos bolsa posibles.

¡¡Dios!!, ¡¡Buda!!, ¡¡Ala!!, que la gente no tiene noción de la vida social ajena, con eso me refiero a que mi móvil no a parado de sonar desde hace dos días, la mayoría de las llamadas provienen de cierta novia histérica, que estoy tratando de evitar, pero tratare de ser condescendiente, ya la evite un día, por una llamada no me pasara nada….espero.

_- alo ….-_

_- Ami – oohhh…!!_

_- Ziocite…Zio –_

_- Creo recordar que ese es mi nombre, jajaja-_

_- Gracioso, ¿Qué sucede? –_

_- no puedo llamar a mi amiga para charlar –_

_- Zio, te casas en menos de 24 horas, mas bien para estas horas del día de mañana serás un hombre casado, te tiene que suceder algo-_

_- adivina….-_

_- estas nervioso ¿no? –_

_- Ami podríamos vernos….-_

_- Zio…creo que….-_

_- Por favor, recuerda que me debes una despedida de soltero, ya resistí a la de mis hermanos y amigos, quiero pasar esta última noche con mi mejor amiga, contigo Ami, por favor…-_

_- Zio …- no lo hagas Ami, no lo vayas…_

_- Ami por favor te necesito, necesito hablar contigo… - no puedo dejarlo así._

_- Esta bien, nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en …-_

_- ¿te he dicho que te queda bien el malva? –_

_- ¡¿Qué?¡, ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿Dónde estas?-_

_- mmm…estoy detrás de los vestidos de cóctel…- _

_- ¡! Pero que demonios!! Si ahí estas entonces por que sigo hablando por teléfono contigo-_

_- ¿es te gusta mi voz? – _

_- ja, ja , ja - _

- ven aquí ahora zio, ¿Qué no tendrías que estar en tu casa esperando el gran dia?

- si pero no puedo, vamos a tomar algo –

- bien permíteme cambiarme y pagar, no tardo –

- de acuerdo –

Esto no me huele bien, no se algo me lo dice, no tengo que ser paranoica, pero…bueno a tomar una copa y después cada quien a su casa, de acuerdo, quien demonios me va a contestar.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Ahora que lo veo si fue mala idea venir con Zio, a el le gustan las salas VIP y yo las detesto, mas de 3 horas que estamos aquí platicando y riendo, además de las docenas de bebidas que el a ingerido, si no pienso ingerir alcohol o si lo hago será el mínimo.

Lo que me deja desconcertada es que Zio se queda callado mucho tiempo, esta tramando algo, se que dentro de su cabeza se esta formulando una pregunta y no la puede decir en voz alta, si deseo llegar a mi cama temprano - y créanme que es lo que mas deseo fervientemente - necesito darle un empujón.

- venga zio, dime que es lo que quieres preguntarme-

- ¿eh? –

- zio te conozco, así que no perdamos mas el tiempo suéltalo de una vez –

- Ami..No se como…no lo se…me siento ….-

- Zio son nervios por mañana, tranquilo todo va a estar bien, anda apura la copa para irnos -

- no…no es eso….Ami, yo….yo no se, si mañana….si…Ami ¿que sientes por mi?...no me mires de esa manera, dime Ami que soy para ti…

- Zio…eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, te quiero mucho, eres….. –

- Ami, no me puedo casar mañana…..-

- ¡¿Qué?¡, zio que sucede te peleaste con Hotaru, tienes que entenderla debe estar nerviosa, con todo y…-

- La que no entiende eres tu…No Me Quiero Casar Con Hotaru…no quiero…no puedo…no puedo…-

- Zio, todo se va arreglar, ¿quieres que hable con ella? –

- No –

- entonces …-

- Ami…vamonos…acompáñame, quédate conmigo como antes…volveremos a ser tu y yo, Ami yo te quiero, se que tu me quieres, me lo acabas de decir, gracias a eso tengo el valor que me hacia falta para tomar la decisión…no me voy a casar con Hotaru….Ami cásate conmigo…¿Ami?...dime algo…..-

-¡¡Como Demonios Crees Que Voy A Hacer Eso!!-

- me acabas de decir que me quieres, eso es lo mas importante, vamos a las vegas, nos casamos y todo arreglado –

- No –

- Ami…por favor –

- ¿Qué te sucede? –

- abrí los ojos…todo tiene sentido…se que aceptaste ser madrina para estar junto a mi, se que terminaste con Zafiro por mi, no nos engañemos, ambos queremos esto…estar juntos, formar una familia y….-

Me perdí en ese instante. ¿Esto es lo que quiero?, Casarme con el, ¿tener una familia?, No Ami, no tomes lo que no es tuyo, esta vida no es tuya, no te pertenece…nunca me pertenecerá, nunca tendrás algo así.

- ¿Por qué Ziocite? -

- ¿Por qué Ami?, por que te quiero –

- ¿Me quieres? –

- más que a mi vida, más que a nada –

- si es así por que tardaste tanto en tarde cuenta –

- por que…no podía hacerlo, no podía decírtelo sin estar seguro que sentías lo mismo que yo –

- ¿Y estás seguro de eso? –

- ¿De que? No juegues Ami, se que me quieres –

- si, te quiero –

- ¿entonces? –

- Entonces, mañana a estas horas, estarás entre los brazos de la mujer a la que le propusiste ser tu esposa, estarás con Hotaru –

- no, no entiendes, no la amo, yo te quiero a ti –

- no Ziocite, no me quieres, bueno, me quieres pero no como te quieres imaginar –

- Ami…-

- Zio, fuimos felices, tuvimos nuestro tiempo, pero…-

- no Ami, no me rechaces, no tú-

- ¿Por que no ? –

-eres mi amiga, lo fuiste todo para mí, la razón que me inspiro a seguir, al pensar en ti una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro –

- tu mismo lo dices, lo fui, fui Ziocite, ahora ella te dará todo eso y más, todo lo que necesitas y lo que necesitaras, todo Ziocite, todo: ella y tú serán uno.

"Mírame Zio, no te voy a mentir, cuando me entere de tu boda, pensé que era el peor error de tu vida, pensé, desee que no se llevara a cabo, no tienes idea cuanto aborrecía la idea, ¿sabes por que lo hacia? Por que soy una egoísta y una estupida, una vil víbora rastrera; te aseguro que te envidio, envidio a Hotaru, desde el fondo de mi corazón".

"Es ridículo, acepte ser participe de la boda para poder inmiscuirme, no creas que la iba a arruinar, cada momento que pasaba con Hotaru la conocía mas, cada detalle tuvo forma entonces, ella es para ti, te complementa".

"Aquí me di cuenta de ello, tú me abriste los ojos, me demostraste que la amas, la veneras, no lo arruines, estas confundido, nervioso, no eches por la borda tu futuro, por que te aseguro que tu lugar es al lado de ella".

"Me alegro que me lo digieras, que flaquearas conmigo, si hubiera sido otra, no lo hubiera dudado y en este instante estarías en el aeropuerto".

- ¿no me quieres? –

- sabes que te quiero, ya te lo he dicho, o prefieres que te diga que no, que te abofetee, que te maldiga hasta que se me canse la garganta, dímelo si es lo que quieres lo haré. –

- no es que-

- ¿es que, que Zio? ¿No lo comprendes aun?, sigues creyendo que me amas, Ziocite por favor, no entiendes lo que estas haciendo, lo que me estas haciendo a mi y a ti.

Esto nunca lo olvidare y tu tampoco, sabes como me has tratado, ¿en que posición me estas poniendo? Realmente no me consideras tu amiga-

- como dices eso Ami, te considero mas que mi amiga y lo sabes perfectamente, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no tienes que dudar de mi –

- no yo he dudado de ti, tu eres el que ha dudado de mi, Zio, me has insultado, me subestimas, ¿Cómo crees que me siento con lo que me acabas de decir? Y no te atrevas a mentirme, se que estabas seguro de que te tomaría la palabra, ¿me equivoco? –

- no –

- vez, no siempre es como nosotros deseamos, no te niegues la felicidad, no lo hagas por tus estupidos miedos, debe ser aterrador empezar una nueva vida, recuerda que esto funciona como una escalera, un paso a la vez, un paso adelante hasta llegar a la cima-.

"Me duele Zio, me duele que llegáramos a este punto, y sabes lo peor que no existe retorno, nunca fui para ti lo que tu eras para mi, ya no queda nada mas".

"No voy a huir, tampoco te voy a decir que mañana no estaré presente, te aseguro que estaré ahí, junto al altar, tampoco voy a olvidar esto, ¿sabes por que no lo haré?, por que me diste una lección; se feliz Zio, ten hijos y espero que veas crecer a tus nietos".

- no nos vamos a ver mas después de la mañana, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

- en parte, ¿me podrás ver a los ojos igual que ayer?, yo no lo podré hacer, cada vez que te vea recordare como me propusiste escaparnos,¿sabes que le romperías el corazón a Hotaru? , solo te pido algo piénsalo y toma una decisión, pero no inmiscuyas a las faldas para escudarte y darte una razón para no casarte, si no la amas no te casases, no te condenes a un infierno en vida, pero si la amas, si la amas, mañana nos veremos en la iglesia, buenas noches zio –

- Ami, algún día se que encontraras a alguien-

- lo se, Zio, lo se, pero mientras volveré a mi lugar en las gradas y me limitare a observar la vida, hasta que me llegue el momento de entrar a jugar, adiós –

Eso fue, difícil, por no decir imposible, acabo de rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio, ja!, nunca lo había pensado así, nunca, bien si el buen Dios no tiene mas sorpresas guardadas para mi, me marcho rumbo a mi casa, a mi amado silencio, solo necesito nadar entre este mar de gente, si paso por junto a la barra y de ahí directo a la puerta saldré lo mas rápido posible. Claro espero hacerlo de una pieza y con lo poco que me queda de dignidad.

- ¿a que hora es tu cita con Elvis? - ¿Eh?, ¿quien? O no justo lo que necesitaba.

- no te servirá ignorarme Ami, así que, ¿que quieres de regalo de bodas? -

- me puedes explicar de donde sacaste esa estupida idea de que me caso –

- Fácil querida ,si mi intuición no me falla estabas con el, con Ziocite hace unos momentos, y siendo la noche antes de si boda eso quiere decir que le propusiste algo –

- ¡¿Qué Demonios tienes en la cabeza?! –

- mas que tu si creo, bueno regresemos a mi intuición, si no le propusiste fugarse contigo eso quiere decir que son amantes, ¿acaso no fue esta su despedida de soltero? -

- ¡como te atreves Zafiro!-

- eh, eh, tranquila con esas garras querida, no quiero tus manos sobre de mi –

- antes las adorabas –

- antes, antes, antes estaba ciego, ¿que se siente que le veas la cara a esa mujer?, me equivoco, que hermosas reuniones van a hacer, la tía Ami, que se acuesta con papi –

- ¡eres un imbecil Zafiro! -

- prefiero ser un imbecil a ser una….-

- !!estupido¡¡ ….-

- a donde crees que vas, esta conversación no ha terminado-

- por mi parte nunca comenzó –

Eso era lo único que le podía decir ya que si permitía que mi cólera se desatara, auguraba una catástrofe, me podía haber destrozado lo de Zio, pero que Zafiro piense que me acuesto con Ziocite es demasiado.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Ahora la vida se ha vuelto un torbellino de sucesos, creo que el momento no me puse histérica fue por el shock, ni en mis mas retorcidos sueños contemple una situación así.

Siempre había tomado la filosofía de pensar lo peor para estar preparada a lo que vendrá, de esta manera no importa que tanto daño te pueda causar de una u otra manera no te afectara.

Eso había pensado en realidad esa filosofía era mas como una ley para mi, respetada y honrada, debería existir un manual para sobrellevar las circunstancias de la vida sin herirnos o herir.

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars beneath my feet  
Remember rights that I did wrong  
So here I go **_

_**  
Hello, hello**_

Lo ansiado se puede convertir en lo más repudiado, una pesadilla constante que acecha por las noches al cerrar los ojos.

En eso se ha convertido mi vida, ¿como se descoloco en tan solo un día?, lo único cierto que es destino tiene un sentido del humor demasiado negro y retorcido.

Pudiera volver a hundirme en el mar de mis lagrimas, rodeándome de la compasión y la paz, eso no seria realmente suficiente, la autocompasión ya no surte el mismo efecto en mi que hace años.

_**There is no place I cannot go  
My mind is muddy but  
My heart is heavy, does it show  
I lose the track that loses me  
So here I go  
**_

Me siento rota y vacía, sus palabras me dañaron en lo mas hondo de mi ser y aun permanecen flotando en mi interior, ¿tanto daño pueden causar?, en cierta manera demasiado.

Una y otra vez revivo ambas conversaciones, repasando cada detalle, cada instante; estudio mis respuestas y aunque ya no recuerde las palabras exactas se que me deje llevar, el dolor, la ira y la amargura hablaron algunas veces.

_**And so I sent some men to fight,  
And one came back at dead of night,  
said "Have you seen my enemy?"  
**__**said "he looked just like me"  
So I set out to cut myself  
And here I go**_

¿Valía la pena evitarlo?, me lastimaron, me juzgaron como la peor escoria de la sociedad, aquello que es tachado y repudiado, no es que me importe el que dirán y mucho menos un estatus social, pero ante todo tengo dignidad y amor propio.

Ellos suponía yo que me conocían mejor que nadie, mejor que ellos mismos y me di cuenta que no era así, es de sabios equivocarse, lo reconozco, ¿pero es aceptable equivocarse con las personas?, la cuestión es que debe de ser aceptable si nos equivocáramos al juzgar a terceros la monotonía nos comería.

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice, **__**  
Cos I'll just make the same mistake again,**_

Debes en cuando esas conjeturas nos acarrean vivencias mas memorables, una experiencia que no se puede comparar con nada, que mas da equivocarse, con cada error damos paso a un ser mejor._  
_Mis errores, me tomarían mas de una eternidad recordarlos y algunos no valen la pena rememorarlos, mientras mantenga las enseñanzas de cada uno, eso es lo que importa.

_**And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and not just speak  
Don't buy the promises 'cause  
There are no promises I keep,  
and my reflection troubles me  
so here I go **__**  
**_

Ya no me quedan más lagrimas que llorar, ni noche que me acompañe en mi dolor, rogué para que el sol no saliera de nuevo, que me diera mas tiempo para pensar, para poder poner orden en mi cabeza y poder desechar lo que lastima.

Pero no todo lo que deseamos no se cumple, ya no queda mas camino por recorrer referente a ese tema, referente a ellos, si deseo hacerme mas daño debo pensar en la noche de ayer y todo estará resuelto.

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice, **__**  
Cos I'll just make the same mistake again,**_

¿Pero tiene razón que lo haga?, ya ha sido suficiente, suficiente lastima para mi por parte de ellos, suficiente, tengo las heridas abiertas y aun sangrando, pero lo mas seguro es que continúen de esa manera desangrándome por algún tiempo, tal vez no me de cuenta cuando se cure la herida y en realidad no me interesa.

Les he dedicado años de mi vida, los momentos mas preciados fueron a su lado, pero como todo se tiene que terminar, no importa que tanto te preocupes por la vida a fin de cuentas no vas a salir bien librado de ella.

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice, **__**  
Cos I'll just make the same mistake again,  
**_

Si me equivoque al actuar ya no me interesa, no voy a detener a enmendar lo que no reside completamente en mis manos, si existe la manera de seguir adelante la encontrare y la seguiré, a fin de cuentas el mundo no se termina mañana y si lo hiciera estaría en paz.

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars  
Look at the stars, falling down,  
And I wonder where, did I go wrong.**_

Ya tuve demasiado tiempo acompañada de la compasión, en algunas horas tengo que asistir a una boda, y después…después la vida dictara el camino, a fin de cuentas errar es humano.

Y lo que necesito es una taza de café para despertarme y activarme, ¿tal vez salga a caminar un rato?, ¿mmm? si lo haré, un rato de distracción por central park me ayudara; veamos, ¿móvil?, listo, ¿cartera?, lista, ¿llaves?, listas, ¿ropa cómoda?, mas que lista, adoro mi ropa de diseñador pero no estoy preparada para arruinarla con mis lagrimas, ahora a despejarse se a dicho.

¿Quién llama tan temprano en sábado? , ¿la oficina?, espero que no lo sea, no tengo deseos de servir de asesor por la próximas cuatro horas, ¿y si no contesto?, no creo que sea algo de vida o muerte, pero no deseo tentar a la suerte.

_- A__lo, ¿buenos días?-_

_- B__usco a la Señorita Ami Mizuno –_

_- E__lla habla, ¿en que le puedo servir? –_

_- Señorita Mizuno hablo de parte del Hospital Memorial de Nueva Orleáns –_

_- ¿Perdón?-_

_- ¿Es usted familiar del Señor Jean M__izuno?_

_- __Es mi padre ¿Qué sucede?-_

_- Señorita necesitamos de su presencia en el hospital, tiene que estar en Nueva __Orleáns lo antes posible-_

_- Dígame q__ue sucede, ¿que tiene mi padre?, ¿tuvo un accidente?, ¿como esta?-_

_- __No puedo darle mas detalles por teléfono, solo le pido que haga lo posible por estar en Nueva Orleáns lo antes posible su padre la necesita-_

_- __Si…gracias-_

No puede ser, Papa, debo…debo estar a su lado, ¿Qué hago parada todavía aquí?

Al diablo con lo de no hablar por teléfono al ir manejando.

_- Si, buenos días necesito un lugar en el vuelo que tenga a Nueva Orleáns lo antes posible-_

_- Señora, tengo un vuelo a Nueva Orlenas que sale en 2 horas aproximadamente…-_

_- perfecto resérveme un boleto a nombre de Ami Mizuno –_

_- es en clase turista, ¿algún problema?-_

_- ninguno, gracias, estaré ahí en aproximadamente veinte minutos –_

_- el vuelo sale de la Terminal 3 –_

_- gracias por todo –_

Solo un par de horas, solo eso, un par de horas y podré estar tranquila.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

_Cada decisión que tomamos nos vuelve más maduros, mas sabios y juicios, se vuelve un ciclo infinito, una y otra vez las experiencias ajenas y propias nos abrazan como una jaula de hierro con una llave resguarda en las profundidades de la sabiduría. _

_No es inalcanzable, pero a la vez no es tan sencilla de tomar, cada quien sabrá el momento exacto en que se encuentre en sus manos._

……

_**Se trata de mi cuerpo al que bendigo,  
contra el que lucho,  
el que ha de darme todo  
en un silencio robusto  
y el que se muere y mata a menudo.**_

Soledad, márcame con tu pie desnudo,  
aprieta mi corazón como las uvas  
y lléname la boca con su licor maduro

_**Jaime Sabines**_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

* * *

Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Apellidos utilizados propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Same mistake – James Blunt

**

* * *

****Desde la Dictadura:**

Les informo que estamos planeando la estrategia para capturar al enemigo –HM-, el cual responde el nombre de Hermano Menor, ¬¬ , esta llegando al fin de mi paciencia, algunas me deben de comprender otras –como Gabriela que tienen el gusto de no tener esas pequeñas plagas -.

Desenterré mi lado filosófico junto con algunos aires pitonisescos y demás cosas que o se donde salieron, jejeje, Gracias.

Me uní al lado oscuro que es comandado por gaby, si hay otro, jejeje.

Se preguntaran por que no deliro más, una única respuesta; Trabajo, - escalofríos-.

_**Replys de Gaby!!**_

_**Eliz:**_ me repetiste lo del chantaje como milllllesss de veces!! ¿Quién te esta chantajeando eliz? Estoy segura que en dias encontraremos un video condicionado en el www… ¡¡Que te paguen al menos!! Jajajja

Muaks

_**Nubia**_: Gracias por leer y dejar reviews, sabíamos que no iba a llamar la atención, pero bueno… nos alejamos de la gallina de los huevos de oro, y nos arriesgamos. Me alegra mucho el hecho que te haya gustado el proyecto y los personajes y la personalidad que cada una le imprimió. No te preocupes le da una leccion, y después a llorar a la iglesia!! Jajja, gracias!!

Muaks!

_**JennySol: **_¡¡Me alegra que te haya llegado todo lo que yo quise transmitir!! Sep lo sé, un poco fatalistico pero necesario para lo que viene después… chan, chan, solo hay que esperar y lo veras!! Mujejeje!! Desde ya gracias por seguir el fic, muchos, muchos muaks muaks!!

_**sailor angel moon: **_Sep va a salir como el ave fénix, con fuego en el culo, jajaja!! Y con respectos a tus dichosos parrafos, ya me tome el trabajo de cortarlos mas, lo que pasa es que es diferente cuando ya lo escribiste, que cuando lo estas haciendo. Pero ahora lo hice por vos, y en el chap 4 voy a poner en mayusculas y bien grande, PARA VOS!! Ahora lee y no te quejes!! Jaja,

_**erika chiba: **_el Ángel es… Ángel de buffy!! Jaja, tenes que esperar para ver. Pero igualmente es obvio, jaja. Gracias por el rr, personalmente no me encanta la lluvia por dichas razones, y además si son en vacaciones te caga todo! pero hay que reconocer el aire melancólico y romántico, así que acepto que te guste. Gracias por todo!!

Muaks!

PD: como te puede gustar Takumi, he´s a dog!! Como dijo en el foro que estoy metida de Nana, jaja… tenemos que hablar, te agregue a mis dos mails, y nunca, nunca, nunca te veo!! Revertí esta situación!!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon **_Tenes que tener a un Dark, arreglan cualquier atisbo de suicidio!! Con respecto a Diamante, hay que agarrarlo con pinzas, él siempre fue así, y Setsu sabia donde se metia. Pero a veces, hay razones del corazón que la razon no entiende. Pero la buena noticia, que todo este dolor, tanto drama, se va a esfumar en el proximo chap, ahora Setsu se va a reencontrar con ella misma, y poco a poco va ir sanando!!

Muaks!!

_**GRIMM: **_Bebe, te espero con las brazos abiertos… y un latigo!! ¿Cómo dejas que usen tu nombre en vano? Dejando rr en todos lados con tu nombre, ya de por si el hecho de no tenerte, es tormentoso para mi persona, y apoyar a _ese _con respecto a la sexualidad de mi bebe Nick, vos sabes lo sensible que es, ¿Por qué hechas leña al fuego? Solo un día bebe… y nos revolcaremos en el heno, como en tus tiempos!!

Tuya… y de los demás!!

Tu bebe!!

Muaks- pero no como los demás, estos son hotys!!

_**isa1181**_ Bienvenida!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y que hayas entendido lo que yo quize plasmar en este chap, como vengo repitiendo hace bastante, del dolor aprendemos a valorar la felicidad. Por eso estos chaps, fueron así. Ahora empieza una nueva vida para ella, una nueva forma de ser. Y de valorarse a si misma, porque no todos somos fuertes, y a veces no todos vemos las cosas buenas en una situación mala. Pero lo importante es poder recuperarse, querer recuperarse! Con las reflexiones, es mi momento del día imitando a Aristóteles, jajaa. Igualita!! Jaja, see claro. Bueno, en algo los imito re bien… en el ocio!!

Gracias, Muaks!!

_**Lumar **_como dije antes, tal vez los anteriores chaps son tristes pero necesarios. En el chap que viene se va a ver el cambio, y por así de decirlo va a dejar de apestar la vida de la pobre y abatida Setsu, aja, Gracias por el rr, y por seguir el fic!!

Muaks!

_**Maritza**_ Sumate a la fila para pegarle a Diamante!! Jajaa, Pero ahora viene el fin a tanto dolor, solo hay que esperar!! Gracias, muaks!!

_**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...**_ en honor a ustedes, respondo el rr con los guns de fondo y por supuesto con november rain, ahora esta el principio, tocando el piano… _when I look into your eyes… _

Un aplauso, por entender a la perfección lo que quise transmitir. Sep, tanto sufrimiento solo sirvio para el paso de un nuevo comienzo, para poder entender y gozar, y disfrutar de la felicidad que vendra, ahora solo resta que abra su corazón para permitirse curar… ¿Quién se encargara de la tarea? Jaja, gracias, muaks!!


	10. Haruka 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Haruka: **__**It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory,  
a case of do or die…  
**_

_**Octubre 2008**_

_Sometimes I remember reasons I let you go  
Inside them I see your face and all I really know_

_  
_Había pasado ya, casi un mes y medio. Y aún si no podía creerlo, cuantas cosas podía pasan y cambiar el mundo en un instante. En ese particular momento maldecía al todo aquel que se pasara por delante de él.

Octubre en Roma… El frío no tardaría en llegar, pero él estaba congelado desde que había dejado "Roma" rió pensando las ironías del destino. Todavía podía recordar el momento exacto en el "Roma", había conseguido su nombre…

_**----------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

Haruka todavía trataba de recuperar el liento, se había amado con una fuerza demencial. Todavía seguía dentro de ella, trató inútilmente de levantar la cabeza de su pecho, los latidos frenéticos del corazón de ella era una melodía que enviciaba. Su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo, ella lo hacía palpitar así.

Haruka lo acariciaba una y otra vez, tampoco podía dejarlo ir. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil alejarse después de hacer el amor. Ninguno de ellos jamás diría esas dos palabras en voz alta. TE AMO podía ser usado en cualquier momento, menos en ese. Tal vez nunca serían los suficientemente valientes o arriesgados para decir esas palabras.

Él había estado para ella siempre. Había tratado de curarle el alma, y sabía que lo había logrado, pero también sabía que Haruka debía terminar de curse a sí misma, en ese aspecto, era un simple espectador.

Pero ahora no importaba, estaba desnudo en el piso de una casa de casi 200 años de antigüedad, acostado sobre los abrigos de los dos y completamente indiferente al helado clima que azotaba a la ciudad.

Era enero, precisamente 27 de enero. Nueva Orleáns veía nuevamente nieve, no había pasado desde diciembre de 2004, o al menos eso había dicho la vendedora de la casa. Haruka estaba agrandadísima diciendo que era un regalo de los dioses para ella.

Nueva Orleáns reconocía la sangre que llevaba en las venas, Jane era criolla y esa herencia se notaba en ella. "La vuelta de la hija perdida" había gritado Haruka entre risas, por eso Nueva Orleáns, le regalaba nieve en su cumpleaños.

Mal había reído, ella siempre tenía que ser la causa primera de todo. Estaba seguro que en el juicio final, ella le discutiría a Dios sobre quién debía ocupar su derecha. Y estaba seguro que ella conseguiría el lugar.

Pero maravillosamente ella se había acercado a él aprovechando que la vendedora se había ido, y había dado origen a la causa que en ese momento, los tenía jadeantes.

**-Te acordás de esa noche en Roma, hace creo… sí creo que un año atrás. Esa noche fue maravillosa. Pallazo Roma, esta casa me hizo acordar a ese lugar.-** Dijo acomodándose con cuidado bajo él, amaba sentir cada gramo del cuerpo de Malachite sobre ella.

**-Me acuerdo, hacía casi un mes que no nos veíamos. Es mes fue cuando estuviste solo con la señorita Kaioh.-**

**-No me lo recuerdes. Aunque lo único bueno de eso, fue nuestro reencuentro. Fue tan…-**

**-Mágico, estabas tan hermosa, y yo te había extrañado tanto.-** No pudo evitar estirarse para besarla. **–¿Qué te parece nombrar este lugar en recuerdo de esa noche?-** Preguntó mientras alternaba besos por toda su cara.

**-Pallazo Roma… No sé, tal vez… Ya sé, solo Roma. Nadie entendería porqué una casa en el Barrio Francés y de estilo arquitectónico francés, tiene nombre italiano. Es desconcertante, y me encanta.-** Haruka lo besó con fruición para sentenciar el momento.

**-Entonces cielo, Roma será.-**

_**----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------**_

_I was scared to share the love I have inside of me  
Through all the heartache I know that I was meant to be..._

Ahora pasaba frente al maldito Pallazo sin ella y eso lo mataba. Las cosas no tendrían que haber terminado así, ¡no!

Él no quería esta vida, él no quería estar a un continente y un océano de por medio de ella. Que lo partiera un rayo si alguna vez hubiese imaginado que todo terminara así.

Y él era responsable de lo que pasaba, ¡maldito el momento en que se había acostado con Yoko! Maldito el momento en que comprendió que no tenía forma de salir de esa situación. Y maldito él por no poder ser feliz sin Haruka.

Llegó al lugar en donde vivía con su esposa, como siempre se encaminó a su oficina. No quería ser un mal marido, pero ya hacía un mes y medio que estaba casado con Yoko y todavía no podía llamar hogar a ese lugar. Y no era que él no lo intentaba, era ella quién parecía aborrecer compartir tiempo con él.

**-Te llamaron de la oficina de Estados Unidos, una tal Kaioh. No sé quién sea, pero espero que no sea una de tus amiguitas. Te casaste conmigo, así que vas a respetarme…-** Yoko comenzó con sus perorata semanal.

**-Es la mujer que está ocupando mi lugar. ¿O a caso querés que volvamos a Estados Unidos? Te recuerdo que fuiste vos la que insististe que nos fuéramos de allá. Ni tus padres, ni los míos, ni yo queríamos esto. Así que no empieces, hoy no quiero escuchar tus quejas.-**

Por suerte se dio media vuelta y se fue, al fin pudo respirar aliviado.

¿Cuándo el cariño que sentía por ella había desaparecido? Sabía que no la amaba, pero cuando se casó con ella al menos sabía que compartirían una buena amistad. Sabía que su matrimonio no sería para siempre, pero cómo había logrado matar todo en un mes y medio.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaban casados, un mes y medio.

Y ese era el mismo tiempo que hacía desde la última vez que Haruka había hablado con él. Pero hoy tenía que conseguir hablar con ella, necesita que ella se hiciera cargo del asunto con el viñedo Marryvale.

Tomó el teléfono y rezó, rezó para que ella al fin lo atendiera. Rezó para poder escuchar su voz.

_With you  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
_

**-Haruka Tenoh.-** Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

**-Soy yo.-** Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta último momento.

**-No puedo…-** Su voz tembló. **–No puedo…-**

-**No cortes, por favor, no cortes.-** Sintió que los ojos empezaban a arderle, iba a llorar sólo porque la extrañaba. **–Tengo que hablarte de trabajo, es sobre Roma. Te juro que después no te molesto más, pero no me cortes Am…-** Haruka lo interrumpió.

**-No me digas así, no lo hagas, todavía no puedo escucharte decirlo. Dame tiempo Malachite, el tipo cura todas las heridas ¿verdad? Entonces dejame sanar.-** Tomó aire, necesitaba recobrar la fuerzas. Ella era Haruka Tenoh y tenía un imperio que mantener. **–¿Qué pasa con los viñedos?-**

**-Yo arreglé para hacer una visita en esta semana, bueno, lo había arreglado hace unos meses atrás. La dueña del viñedo quería que pasáramos el fin de semana con ellos, para conocernos y dar un buen cierre a nuestra sociedad.-**

**-Malachite, no sé por qué esto no me está gustando.-** Dijo cortando la historia.

**-Tenés que ir a pasar el fin de semana a Napa con Michiru…-**

**-No, y es mi última palabra.-** Respondió furiosa.

**-Si no fuera importante, no te lo pediría. Pero necesito que vayas a ver a esta mujer.-**

**-Ni lo sueñes, no voy a hacerlo. No tientes a tu suerte Malachite, hoy te atendí porque estaba distraída, pero puedo no atenderte más.- **Le gritó enojada.

**-LO QUE VENÍS HACIENDO DESDE HACE CASI DOS MESES. ¡TE PENSÁS QUE SOY TONTO! NO BUSQUES MÁS EXCUSAS, HACE MESES QUE TRABAJÁS CON ELLA. TANTO NO TE PUEDE MOLESTAR.- **Respiró pidiendo paciencia la cielo, jamás le había gritado así.** –Además no te estoy pidiendo que te la lleves a la cama.- **Ahora sabía que la había picado.

**-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!-** Eso la dejó atónita, jamás se lo hubiese ocurrido. Bueno, era mentira. Sí se le había ocurrido, pero sólo para verla perder el control y después de hacerla gritar, despreciarla. Ese era un plan perfecto para quitarle el palo que tenía en el culo. Pero una cosa era lo que ella pensaba para sus adentros, y otro era que Mal también lo pensara.

**-Estás totalmente enfermo. Esto de casarte te hizo mal, vos quedate en el tu mundo perfecto y lleno de colores. Mientras yo estoy acá tranquila, lejos de la "bibliotecaria de la muerte". ¡Tus proveedores, tus responsabilidades!-** Después de ese discurso tenía que haberlo desmotivado ¿no?

_With you  
Crying eyes so beautiful  
_

**-¡VOS TE CREÉS QUE ESTAR ASÍ ES VIVIR EN UN MUNDO PERFECTO! ¡SABÉS LO QUE DARÍA POR SER YO EL QUE TE ARRASTRARA HASTA NAPA! TENÉS UNA IDEA DEL INFIERNO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, Y VOS NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO EN NADA…-**

**-¿Qué querés que haga? Que vaya a dónde estás, a ver lo maravillosa que se siente Yoko mientras tu hijo crece en su vientre. NO, NO, NO. NO puedo y no quiero hacerlo. Lo mejor es seguir así, vos con tus cosas, yo con las mías. Y si te he visto, ni me acuerdo.-** No iba a llorar, no, otra vez no, no podía tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Cualquier demostración de debilidad podía hacer que Mal dejara a su esposa, y ella no podía hacerle eso.

**-Tanto miedo tenés de estar con ella que ponés cualquier excusa para no ir.-** Era un cobarde por no contestarle, o por no dejar todo y volver a Estados Unidos. Pero lo mejor era aguijonearla en su orgullo, tal así la conversación volviera a lo profesional.

**-Ya pasé un mes completo sola con ella. Es más hace 10 meses que la veo todos los días a cada rato. Y por eso ya me gané las puertas del reino. No tengo por qué ir con ella a Napa.-**

**-Mirá Rubia, esto es muy fácil. O vas, y vas con ella. O nos comemos una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato. Todo el mundo habla del acuerdo millonario que estamos por cerrar. Así que hacé tus valijas Corazón, y preparate para viajar.- **Y cortó.

Tal vez no tuviera oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, pero sabía que Haruka iba a hacer lo correcto.

**-¡¡¡¡TE ODIO MALACHITE SAKURAI!!!!- **Susurró Haruka. No estaba preparada para esa llamada, tal vez nunca volvería a estar preparada para verlo. Y eso dolía más que nada.

Volvió a la cama, arrepentida de haber atendido el teléfono. Había pensado que era su madre llamando, Jane no conocía de horarios, y por eso contestó. Era la una de la mañana en Los Ángeles, en Roma ya las diez. Esa era la hora de levantarse, o al menos de salir de la cama después de pasar casi toda la mañana haciendo el amor… ¿Mal habría dejado a su esposa saciada en la cama antes de hacer ese llamado? Golpeó con furia la almohada, era una estúpida por atormentarse a sí misma, y era una estúpida por seguir deseando que él volviera.

Volvió a dar vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca antes había precisado de pastillas para dormir, pero sabía que si alguna vez en la vida iba a necesitarlas, sería esa noche.

Malachite vivía en el futuro, pensó cínicamente. Tal vez ahí él, sabría que traería un nuevo sol.

En realidad, sólo había que esperar unas siete lunas más. Miró el techo y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su boca, había verdades que era agridulces.

_It's you who always thought our love would see us through  
_

**-Yoko.-** Llamó a su esposa y por primera vez en la vida apareció por la puerta sin tardar. **–En diciembre voy a tener que viajar para la inauguración de "Roma", ¿vas a venir conmigo?-**

**-Ni loca, voy a tener cinco meses de embarazo, no voy a mostrarme toda gorda a lado de Haruka Tenoh. No te voy a dar la satisfacción de que me veas hecha un desastre al lado de tu amante.-** Y sin más se marchó.

Estaba condenado, y lo sabía, todo por hacer las cosas bien. Ahora empezaba a temer que nada fuera a salir como había planeado.

Era un Idiota con todas las reglas, miró la hora, eran las diez. A esa hora dejaba que Haruka se levantara, obviamente después de despertarla haciéndole el amor.

Suspiró cansado, ojalá todo terminara bien. ¿Ellas se darían cuenta? ¿Podrían ver lo que él veía? No quería pensar que había sacrificado todo por una causa perdida, tomó el teléfono y discó nuevamente a Los Ángeles. Esta vez, la receptora de la su llamado era un joven con hermoso ojos aguamarina.

Por desgracia, su única esperanza.

¡Y ellas habían tenido la peor de las presentaciones!

_**----------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

**-Este es un momento agridulce para mí…-** Las palabras de Henry Katz hicieron que todos sus empleados lloraran, no le era fácil despedirse de la empresa que había fundado. Pero no tenía duda que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. **–Dejo mis hoteles y a mis amados empleados en las manos, yo diría en las excelentísimas manos de las Señorita Haruka Tenoh. Junto a nuestro ya conocido Takashu Kaioh, se harán cargo del nuevo rumbo de esta empresa. Espero que hagan sentir el mismo cariño, que me hicieron, a nuestra nueva CEO. Y sin más me complace presentarles a la Señorita Haruka Tenoh.-**

La gente aplaudió despidiendo con lágrimas y gritos a su antiguo jefe. Todo estaba preparado para el discurso de Haruka.

Mal sabía que ese no era un día cualquiera, ese el ÉL DÍA. Y seguramente la rubia, no iba a conseguir mantenerse firme durante mucho tiempo.

Para el cumpleaños de Kaoli, Haruka se había embriagado al punto de casi perder la conciencia. Él le había quitado el alcohol de la sangre a puros gritos, pero lo que realmente quería era escucharla. Ella había retomado su vida, pero por dentro seguía tan muerta como la pelirroja.

Sólo cuando hacían el amor apasionadamente, podía ver en sus ojos el brillo de antes. Ella se entregaba a él con tal pasión y desenfreno, ella volvía a él, y él no podía ser más feliz. Pero cuando las horas pasaban, y no estaban juntos, Haruka volvía a morir.

Volvía a ser una mujer de hielo, nadie se animaba a contradecirla en nada. La Reina de Hielo se escuchaba por los pasillos antes de que ella los cruzara, ella representaba poder, y nadie se atrevería jamás a cuestionarla.

Por ese mismo motivo nadie la conocía como él, ni siquiera las mujeres que desfilaban por su cama. Haruka había tardado unos pocos meses más en acostarse con otra mujer, y se había odiado por eso. Había llorado en los brazos de Malachite, mientras él la consolaba.

Esa noche iba tener sexo con ella, hasta hacerle olvidar todo. Si lograba hacerla enojar… hasta el punto de convertir todo esa energía en lujuria, Haruka recordaría esa noche, como una noche de cambios.

Miró a la multitud, la gente comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba su nuevo jefe. El señor Kaioh hacía comentarios del tipo **"Como era de esperar, sólo un idiota nombraría a una chiquilla presidente"** o **"Todas las mujeres son igual de impuntuales, espero que esto demuestre que tipo de persona está a cargo de la empresa" **y la última fue la mejor **"Jamás confiaría a una mujer, algo que sé que puedo hacer mejor. Por desgracia sólo tengo un heredero y el mismo diablo quiso que fuera una mujer. Por eso ahora Michiru está acá, tratando de aprender algo de este negocio, al menos que pueda tenerlo algo a flote, antes de que lo lleve a la quiebra. Nada puede hacerse, la mediocridad es mediocridad, sin importar el genio de los padres. Pobrecita, no tiene la culpa si salió mujer"**

Mal se quedó mirando al infeliz Kaioh, lo peor fue ver a su hija. Por un instante había sonreído pensando que él estaba orgulloso de ella. Pero el odio de su padre por su género, cubrió su rostro de tristeza. Esos hermosos ojos se veían tan tristes, como los de su Haruka.

¿Y dónde carajo estaba ella? Su amada debía estar demasiado triste para no presentarse. Entonces era el turno de él, para eso estaba a su lado, su segundo al mando. Él controlaba todo en silencio y al lado de Haruka. Tenía el poder y la libertad suficiente para hablar en nombre de ella. Y después… sonrió con malicia.

Después él iba a reclamar su derecho de mejor amigo, amante, hombro de llanto y otros. En alguna escena erótica demasiado buena, como para generarle una erección en ese momento.

Recluyó esos pensamientos por un rato y tomó el micrófono. Se presentó como el vicepresidente de la compañía, habló en representación de ambos y les informó como las puertas de la presidencia estaban siempre abiertas para sus empleados.

Bromeó sobre Haruka y su manía por la puntualidad. **-Les aseguro que luego va a volverse loca por no haber llegado. Pero bueno, estas pequeños inconvenientes suceden, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda yo…- **Sonrió al verla en medio de la multitud. **–¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Vení antes que te maten por llegar tarde.-**

Todos voltearon para ver a la belleza rubia que se encontraba en medio de la multitud. Haruka hizo pucherito al escuchar el reto de Malachite y mucho rieron. Tardó un minuto en llegar hasta el escenario, en ese ínterin todos los empleados de _American Hotels_ pasaron a ser, empleados de Haruka Tenoh.

Cuando llegó al escenario Haruka, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a echarle la culpa de su retraso a su vejiga y de cómo no podía estar parada sobre la tarima al dar discursos, porque le daba vértigo la altura.

Su discurso terminó entre medio de risas, pero pudo escuchar las palabras de Sr. Kaioh **–¡Increíble! Las mejores mentiras siempre salen de los labios de una mujer. Manipuladoras y sin sentido, siempre hablando de lo que no saben.-**

Sin más que dirigirle una mirada de soslayo, Haruka le respondió. **–El problema no son las mujeres manipuladoras, sino los infelices de los hombres que se creen algo por tener poder. No hace falta que te demuestre que sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Sólo con notar que yo soy el jefe y vos mi empleado… creo que eso lo resume todo. Así que espero respeto cuando se vuelva a dirigir a mí. ¡Ah! Mejor aún, no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra, porque no creo tener ganas de escucharlo.-** Y sin más se fue.

Mal trató de no reírse, pero Haruka estaba furiosa y más iba a estarlo cuando pasaran las horas ¡Que noche iba a pasar!

Su rubia siguió caminando y saludando. Haciendo esos típicos gestos femeninos y sonriendo coqueta.

Eran tan hermosa, su cuerpo había estaba en su mejor forma, sus curvas volvían a ser voluptuosas y sensuales. Y las largas vacaciones que habían pasado en la Toscana, habían teñido su piel de un dorado perfecto. Él lo sabía, la había obligado a no usar bikini, a no usar nada excepto su propia piel, y a ella le había encantado la idea de pasar quince días en el paraíso nudista que Mal había creado para ella. Al final de sus vacaciones la mujer en ella había hecho las paces con su alma. Pero eran su corazón y su alma los que no querían congeniar.

Quedaba tanta vida dentro de ella, sólo que él no podía demostrárselo solo. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más.

Y de pronto la vio, en medio de la multitud. Una furia enfundada en un mal traje de la década del 30, de muy mal gusto, pero hermosa. Lo que ya había notado. Pero al verla roja como un tomate y preparada para matar a Haruka, se dio cuenta que esa era la señal que necesitaba del cielo. Ella era lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó a Haruka, y la separó de la multitud, la cara de la rubia era puro asombro.

**-¿Quién te creés que sos para insultar a mi padre de esa forma? Tal vez seas nueva acá y lleves el puesto de jefe. Pero o te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto de esa manera. Algunos trabajan años para llegar al puesto donde están. No todos heredan la corona completa.-** La increpó con furia Michiru.

Mal miró al cielo buscando señales del Apocalipsis, pero sólo escuchó la melodiosa voz de Haruka diciendo.

**-Si lo que molesta es que haya mandado al diablo a tu papi, y que vos nunca te hayas animado, es tu problema.-** Su voz de pronto fue fría y filosa. –**Él no piensa respetarte, ni como su propia sangre, ni como mujer. Pero a mí sí, primero como mujer, y además por ser su jefe.- **Se acercó a Michiru hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron, y a la pobre no le quedó más que levantar el cuello para ver la rubia que la miraba con odio. **–Yo voy a poner a tu papi en su lugar, cada vez que me parezca necesario. No voy a ser como vos, un pajarito asustado y dejar que diga las barbaridades que dice. Le voy a mostrar una perspectiva más… como decirlo, ¿rosa?-**

Mal no pudo evitar reírse, pero la mirada que Haruka le dirigió fue más que helada. Ella no estaba jugando.

**-En cuanto a lo de la herencia.- **Prosiguió.** –Creo que tenés que mejorar tu información, si heredé de mi tío. Y tal vez esa sea la diferencia entre nosotras, él confiaba y creía en mí. Tu papito, al que con tanto ímpetu viniste a defender. ¿Cree lo mismo de vos?- **Se quedó mirando los ojos de Michiru, esos ojos que parecían hablarle, esos ojos que le eran tan familiares. Pero Michiru no le contestó.** –Ya veo, te enoja que yo lo haya mando a cagar y vos no te animes.- **

Se volteó y buscó a Malachite.** –Sr. Sakurai, cada vez que el microbio alias Sr. Kaioh trate de dirigirse a mi persona, va a ser usted quien lo atienda. Lo mismo el ratoncito de su hija, quedó claro.-**

**-Por supuesto Srta. Tenoh, como usted desee.- **

Inmediatamente Haruka se alejó de ellos. Había algo en Michiru Kaoih que la había perturbado increíblemente. Ella no era así, solía abrir los brazos a las jovencitas como ella. Les daba valor, fuerza. Pero al verla a los ojos… ¡Dios! El mundo había empezado a temblar y ella misma se atemorizó por la necesidad que tuvo de atraerla a su lado. Había algo en esos ojos que le gritaban "este es tu lugar". Y, si era tremendamente aterrador encontrarlo en los ojos de Malachite, haberlo visto en ella era peor… y no pudo más que atacarla.

Hoy no, hoy no podía pensar en que otra mujer llenara su corazón. No en el aniversario de la muerte de Kaoli.

Se sentía destruida y cuando había estado a milímetros de Michiru, su perfume se había colado entre sus pensamientos, Kaoli usaba el mismo. Pero se había aferrado a la ira por esa mocosa y eso la había mantenido erguida. Ahora todo el dolor volvía a surgir en su pecho, provocándole un nudo en su garganta, ya no podía respirar.

Necesitaba gritar su dolor, algo que la anestesiara, algo que fuera real. Necesitaba a Mal, sólo a él, su amor era todo lo que precisaba para ser feliz, no quería nada más.

Y como si de un conjuro se tratara, dos brazos la rodearon por la cintura hasta apoyarla en su pecho. Estaba a salvo, estaba con él.

**-Respirá amor.-** Susurró Mal a su oído. **–Sólo faltan unos metros hasta llegar al auto. Sonreí unos segundos más.-**

**-¿Mal?-** Su voz sonó tan triste.

**-Si mi vida.-** Le respondió mientras la ayudaba a entrar a la limosina.

**-Amame, amame toda la noche, no me dejes pensar. No puedo, ni quiero pensar en nada más que en sentirte dentro de mí.-**

**-Lo sé bebé, vamos a casa.-**

_**----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------**_

_If I could follow my heart again it would be yours  
with every breath I would find a way to love you more_

_I can't imagine life without your silent bravery  
And I'm grateful for every moment that I get to be..._

La mañana llegó, a pesar de su negativa, Haruka se levantó de la cama y comenzó a preparar el equipaje.

Para cualquiera, ella podía ser una perra sin sentimientos, pero la verdad era que sentía demasiado.

Abrió el placard y sacó la ropa que iba a empacar. Ropa liviana para el día y algo un poco más abrigado, pero elegante para la noche. También un vestido de fiesta y otro de coctel, uno nunca sabía que podía pasar.

Y como siempre, sin pensarlo sus dedos se deslizaron por las prendas de su fosforito, que todavía las conservaba. El camisón que había usado la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, la primera noche que habían hecho el amor. El último Kaoli había usado y que Haruka le había quitado a fuerza de caricias y besos. Su piel se estremeció al recodar que el suave satén del camisón, había resultado áspero al tacto en comparación con de la sedosa piel de la pelirroja.

Su olor la envolvió al correr las perchas llenas de su ropa. No importaba a donde fuera, Kaoli siempre volvía y sabía dónde encontrarla, de una forma u otra. Si no era su perfume, era el viento que traía el eco de su risa… Se tomó un segundo para volver a ser ella, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

**-Te extraño.-** Susurró suavemente, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta del placard. Siempre permanecía cerrada la puerta que daba a las ropas de Kaoli. De esa forma, todavía podía preservar ahí, su aroma y sus recuerdos. **–Ya te perdoné hace tanto, aunque sólo pasaron tres años amor. Tal vez sea momento de que yo también me perdone a mí misma, ya perdí a Mal. No quiero perder nada más.-**

"_Es mejor amar y haber perdido" ya ni sé a quién atribuirle esa frase. Pero seguro el muy idiota nunca perdió a su amor. Es tan difícil reponerse de una perdida… Sabiendo que el sol brilla por la venta, pero el mundo sigue igual de gris… ¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para recuperarse? Cuando es más fácil quedarse dentro de uno, en un lugar donde nadie nos puede alcanzar. Si estamos sólo, ya nadie puede lastimarnos._

_El dolor se extiende y paraliza al corazón… Y hacer que vuelva a latir… es condenadamente difícil. Dichos sean aquellos que tengan almas capaces de rebatir esta situación… _

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

Ya habían discutido de nuevo, sólo le tomó tres minutos ponerse a discutir con Haruka. A decir verdad ya no discutían como antes. Hacía más de diez meses que trabajaban juntas, y ella la admiraba profundamente.

Eso no quería decir que Haruka hiciera las cosas más fáciles, o que ella le facilitara algo a su jefa. No podía, era algo mayor a ella, necesitaba esa confrontación. Sino no podía dar por satisfecho el día.

_With you  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true_

Aunque fueran sus gritos, necesitaba a Haruka, y no lo había entendido hasta hace un mes y medio atrás.

La había visto, por primera vez, y todo lo que pensaba de ella o imaginaba, había cambiado. Ya no podía volver a sentarse a su lado y no dirigirle la palabra. Necesitaba la viera a ella, a Michiru. Pero desde que Sakurai se había marchado, Haruka no miraba a nadie. Era un zombi y ahora tenía que pasar un fin de semana completo a solas con ella. Y tenía miedo, miedo de descubrir que pasaba dentro de ella. Miedo de que la cercanía a su jefa la dañara.

Pero dentro de su cabeza podía oír las palabras de la madre de Haruka. Y todavía podía verla junto a él, pero no quería pensar en eso. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las sensaciones que le producía recordarlos.

48 horas a su lado, siendo solamente ellas dos, y las miles de chispas que estallaban cada vez que se rozaban por casualidad. No podía pasar seis horas sentada a su lado mientras viajaban en auto a San Francisco, ¡No! No después de Nueva Orleáns.

Sin perder más tiempo marcó el teléfono de Haruka, y se preparó para la confrontación. Esa sí iba a ser una pelea. Revelarse contra todo, eso era lo que hacía su jefa. Entonces ella ahora seguiría sus pasos. Y se revelaría de su padre y su misoginismo, de Los Ángeles, John, Napa Valley, de viajar en auto. Y por sobre todo se revelaría ante Haruka, sus sentimientos y ante ella misma.

Una hora después maldecía contra Haruka, había peleado más de 50 minutos. No aceptó que su jefa tenía razón cuando mencionó que iba a ser imposible conseguir un vuelo en ese momento. Tampoco reconoció que el viaje en automóvil por la ruta costera, era la mejor manera de relajarse y disfrutar de un paseo agradable, antes de tener que fingir delante de desconocidos. Pero al final ganó, bueno, Haruka había tenido que colgar de urgencia, pero ella había ganado la contienda y estaba orgullosa.

Llamó a la compañía aérea y como había predicho Haruka, no tenía vuelo hasta pasadas las 4 de la tarde. Así que armó sus maletas tranquila, y decidió ir a cortarse el cabello. No sabía por qué, pero quería cambiar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que iba a tener el pelo en un moño, a penas saliera de la peluquería, como siempre.

Bueno, no como siempre, pero sí mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había sido feliz…

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

_With you  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's you who always finds a way_

Tenía que ser la más idiota del mundo. Hacía más de dos horas que había llegado a San Francisco, y ahí estaba, esperando a la nena de papá. Era tan predecible, que había llamado a la oficina para avisar el número de vuelo, y la hora en la que iba a arribar.

La ponía nerviosa, y ella no podía tener nervios. ¡El médico se lo había prohibido! Pero Michiru lograba sacarla de las casillas. Desde la fiesta en Nueva Orleáns que la joven esquivaba su mirada, jamás le hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Y cada vez que se rozaban se sonrojaba, y a pesar de que el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo quería matarla…

Era delicioso verla sonrojarse.

¡Mierda! Necesitaba acostarse con alguien urgentemente. La última vez había sido con Mal, un mes y medio atrás. ¡¡¡Ese maldito se había casado!!! ¡Cómo había podido traicionarla de esa manera!

Ya ninguna mujer la atraía, hacía casi seis meses que no había tenido otro amante que no fuera Mal. En especial esos 45 días en Nueva Orleáns, no sabía si era el clima, el jazz o algún hechizo vudú. Pero habían actuado como dos enamorados, no alcanzaban las horas del día para hacer el amor. Era el éxtasis, vivir embriagado por la presencia de otra persona. Y la noche del cumpleaños de Mal, esa había sido la noche más especial de su vida.

La brisa de San Francisco la hizo tiritar, mientras el sol le devolvía el calor. Habían pocas ciudades de Estados Unidos que le gustaban, pero esta era una de ellas. Ahora tenía que pasar 48 horas junto a la única mujer que le intrigaba, la apasionaba en miles de diferentes niveles y por desgracia, la deseaba.

Así que ese viaje iba a terminar de dos formas: a) Se mataban entre las dos; b) Iban a profundizar su relación.

Y ella si inclinaba por la segunda, quería conocer a Michiru. Se lo debía a ella misma, reconocía a la joven como a un igual, tantas cosas escondía tras esos aguamarina. Tanta tristeza.

_  
And if the stars should disappear  
In the dark I'll still be here  
Forever in your arms where I belong  
_

¿Podría descubrir qué escondía detrás de esas ropas horribles y ese peinado severo? En el cumpleaños de Mal, Jane la había obligado a cambiar su ropa y por completo su look, no sé podía negar que había robado el aliento.

Michiru era sin duda, una de las mujeres más perfectas del mundo, por desgracia tenía ese carácter de mierda.

Haruka la había separado de su "adorado" papito, pensando que era él quien la frustraba. Pero no, el palo en el culo que tenía Michiru, estaba fijado por sus propias inhibiciones. Tenía miedo de ser ella, eso era lo triste y lo que Haruka le enervaba.

Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, las dos tenían que dejarse de joder y convertirse en un equipo. "Roma" tenía que salir adelante, y si algo no iba a perder, era ese lugar.

Estacionó su amado Chevrolet Corvette convertible de 1975, y caminó a la Terminal. Le encantaban los aeropuertos, en especial el momento de arribo de un vuelo. Familias enteras esperando por un ser querido que volviera, amantes separados reencontrándose en ese lugar. Había magia, definitivamente.

Escuchó risas y grititos de emoción antes que dos pequeños pasaran como un tropel delante de ella. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos se tiraron a los brazos de un hombre al grito de _Papi. _La felicidad estaba marcada en cada uno de sus rostros, hasta que una muy embarazad mujer se les acercó. La joven abrazó a su esposo y los cuatro juntos se fueron. Era maravilloso ver a esas familias felices, no podía evitar sentirse feliz sólo de verlos. Ella iba a tener eso, su propia familia, de eso estaba segura. Sonrió y palpó su vientre, algunas cosas se conseguían con mucho sacrificio y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

**-¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Me estás controlando?-** La voz de Michiru la sacó de su ensoñación, estaba molesta.

**-Vine a buscarte, con una bandera blanca.-** Haruka levantó una improvisada bandera de paz, hecha con una percha y una remera de algodón. **–Tratemos de llevarnos bien Michiru, la verdad es que estoy cansada de pelear.-** Dijo con total franqueza.

Michiru la miró con desconfianza. **–No sé…-**

**-No te pido que nos hagamos amigas y compartamos nuestros secretos más íntimos. O que nos pintemos las uñas y nos depilemos mientras suspiramos con las películas de Alain Delon…-**

Michiru comenzó a reír fuertemente. –¿Alain Delon? No podías haber dicho Johnny Deep, Brad Pitt o alguno de esos.-

**-Si lo hubiera dicho, no te hubieras reído.-** Las dos se miraron y dejaron de reír. **–Michiru, nos conocimos hace dos años, no de la mejor manera. Pero, ¿no es momento de que empecemos a llevarnos bien?-**

**-Nosotras nos sacamos de quicio.-** Respondió apenada la joven.

**-Lo sé. Hace un año y medio que trabajamos a la par, y lo hacemos bien.-** Haruka posó las manos sobre los hombros de Michiru dándole un pequeño apretón. **–Mal ya no puede hacer de intermediario entre nosotras, él era mi mano derecha, en quien yo me apoyaba. Ahora te pido, no que ocupes ese lugar, sino que estés a mi lado. Juntas, podemos ser un equipo invencible.- **

_With you  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
_

Michiru sólo la miraba, que tanto tenía que analizar. Era una propuesta sencilla, sólo dejarse de joder y enfrentar lo que fuera. Inclusive enfrentarse a lo que ellas sentían, porque en algún rincón de su alma, sabía que Michiru tenía demasiada importancia para ella. Y aunque tenía descubrir que era realmente lo que ella le despertaba, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo.

**-Sólo tenemos que ser sinceras entre nosotras Michiru, no tengas miedo. Jugate una vez, que esta sea la primera vez que te dejes llevar por la espontaneidad. No lo pienses más, es sí o no.- **¡Dios! ya no sabía con qué más motivarla, era terca como una mula.

**-Va a ser difícil.-** Dijo suavemente. **–Pero quiero probar.-** Michiru sonrió, Haruka no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa. Desde que la conocía, era la primera vez que la veía brillar de esa manera.

**-Entonces mujer.- **Haruka la tomó de la mano y Michiru se sonrojó completamente.** –Vamos a tener que hacer algo que tu problema de intimidad, te tengo de la mano, no te estoy violando.- **Sin dudarlo un segundo la rubia se inclinó para rozar su nariz con la de Michiru, quien se quedó sorprendida** –Vamos a divertirnos de lo lindo, ahora mujer, tus maletas. Tengo hambre por dos y muero por comer todo tipo de porquerías en ****Fisherman´s Wharf, odio los pescados, pero las papas fritas son geniales.- **Terminó la frase secándose la boca.

**-¿No nos esperan?- **Preguntó casi en un susurro, seguía asombrada por la familiaridad con la que su jefa la trataba.

**-Que esperen, no pienso sacrificarme por llegar a un lugar en donde seguro me van a tratar de estafar. Regla uno de SkyWings, todo el mundo, quiere quitarte algo. En general es dinero, pero a veces hacen cosas peores. Así que si no querés terminar en Pampa y la vía en bolas. Tenés que ser más vivos que ellos.- **Haruka suspiró de satisfacción al llegar al estacionamiento, y ver su bebé en perfecto estado.

**-No quiero saber las demás reglas. ¡Vamos a viajar en esto!- **Un convertible rojo y antiguo, siempre había imaginado a Haruka viajando en limosinas.

**-No hables así de mi bebé, es muy sensible. Regla número dos de SkyWings, si vas a viajar que sea con estilo. La gente compra las boludeces que uno quiere venderles, o al menos en los negocios sí. Subamos señorita, ahora sí ¡a comer!-** Estaba tan feliz, parecía una nena tonta, hacía años que no se sentía tan relajada con alguien que no fuera Mal. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

**-Quiero manejarlo a la vuelta.-** Dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

**-Ni loca.-**

**-¡Vamos Haru! ¡Siiiii, siiii, porfis!- **Michiru no podía dejar de reírse.

**-Cuando aceptes que Alain Delon era un bombón. Antes no vas a conducir a **_**Fang**_**. Blasfema queriendo comparar a un hombre con Brad Pitt. Hombres eran los de antes…-**

Las dos siguieron discutiendo mientras se alejaban del Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco, enfrentado un futuro desconocido…

_Decidirse, tomar un camino y sonreír a lo desconocido. Enfrentarse a nuevos retos, ganar o perder. Liberarnos de aquello a lo que temíamos y encontrar nuevos miedos._

_Decir descubrirse a uno mismo, sabiendo que las respuestas que buscamos no siempre son la que deseamos encontrar. _

_Decidirse a amar, entregarse y tal vez a ser herido. _

_Aunque cueste, duela y no haya vuelta atrás… _

_With you  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's you who always knew our love would see us through  
With you…_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**¡Solita en mi habitación!**_

_**Canción: With You interpretada por Josh Groban**_

_**Título de Chap: Fragmento de As time goes by… **__**música y letra de **__**Herman Hupfeld**_

_**Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi**_

Escribo súper rápido, ya que mi amor Ash anda preparando el baño, hace frío y no pienso perder la oportunidad de un baño calentito. Encima tengo el cumple de mis dos hermanas (con cuatro años de diferencia, vinieron a nacer el mismo día!)

Les cuento que con las chicas estamos muy emocionadas, porque estos capítulos 3 marcan el comienzo del final de _Perdidas_. Sólo dos capítulos más de cada una y se termina.

Así que estén atentas!!!!

Bueno eso nada más, besotes a todas y se me cuidan!!!

_**Las dejo con las replys de Elizabeth!!!**_

**MandyLover: **

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leernos y de expresar tu sentir. Todos debemos tratar de enmendar nuestros defectos y errores.

**Grimm:**

Primero que nada creo que se repetirá, tarde o temprano lo hará, muchas gracias grim.

Y deja de cuestionar nuestras teorías que más de alguna debe de acertar, además nos divertimos discutiéndolas.

Bechos.

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:**

Gracias por la solidaridad, aunque mi madre insiste en que sea mas tolerante con el, ya le he dicho que esa cualidad con el se extinguió desde que cumplió 14.

¿Que así no nos las cosas?, uno propone y Dios dispone.

Lo supe que también recibiste críticas, en mi humilde opinión, se les respeta su opinión.

Muchas gracias, que más quisiéramos publicar rápido, pero la uni y el trabajo en distintos casos nos atora.

**JennySol:**

Creo que el Internet lo hace apropósito cuando mas wauy!! – son palabra de gaby, después de tanto tiempo – queda el rr puf!!, lo odio!!!

Sabe lo quiere pero le falta el empujón y un poco de astucia para conseguirlo.

Gracias, Besos.

**Lumar27:**

Sep me pase, pero todo tiene que tener tinte dramático, baah!!! Estaba melodramática y ve como quedo el cap, por eso escribo en mis momentos felices, jejeje.

Para nada ningún rr es estúpido, y tiene sentido, aunque también concuerdo contigo, hay veces que no entiendo lo que yo digo también.

Espero con ansias tu historia.

Gracias.

**Nubia:**

Situaciones extremas reciben soluciones extremas, eso la va a ayudar por fin a tomar la rienda de su vida y las decisiones más importantes.

Vez, los HM, son los mismo en todos lados – sorry aquellos que lo son –.

Gracias.

**Maritza:**

Ya sabes que el monstruo de ojos verdes aparece – son verdes, por que los rojos son de enojo, yo y mi lógica, jeeje -

Una mas a la fila contra diamante!!, se lo merece, al menos en esta historia.

Gracias.

**Isa1181:**

Es cierto mas vale tarde que nunca, tu también me apoyas ya era hora que tuviera una actitud mas "alegre" jejeje y en cuanto a ese tipo de relaciones, a veces son las que mas te apoyan pero a largo plazo pueden ser contraproducentes.

Para nada me confundes, es un buen punto de vista, no te preocupes yo también me peleo con mi boss, en estos momentos no quiero que me vea, jejeje, nunca serás patética, olvídate de eso.

Que bueno que lees la historia, no importa que desde ahora y me agrada que te guste, de todo corazón gracias por tus palabras que como estas son las que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias. Abrazos.

**Darienlover**:

Gracias! Por la preferencia de preludio, para mi los capítulos anteriores fueron como una preparación para este, las decisiones cambian según lo que nos rodea y ocurre. Muchas gracias!

**Neo-ReinaSailorMoon:**

Nope , ¿Quién a dicho eso?, dime que estas pensando y yo te digo si vas por buen camino o no,

Me perdí, ¿Cómo que tres vampiros y dos personajes mitológicos?, hazme el favor de presentar!! Por que no me ubico.

Todo es posible, ¿acaso no crees en la casualidad?

Gracias.

**Sailor angel moon:**

Yo opino igual, pero no sabes aun todas las razones, no hay que anticiparnos, hay muchas actitudes extrañas, pero habrá que ver.

Cada quien va a recibir lo que merece, no mas, no menos, no te preocupes, claro que lo que algunos recibirán será raro para todos.

Gracias

**ForeverSerena:**

Muchas gracias por leernos y hacerte un tiempo para hacerlo. El sentimiento es mutuo.


	11. Setsuna 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Cicatrices. ¿Qué son en realidad? ¿Meramente marcas en la piel? ¿O son más profundas? Bien, me dirán todo depende de qué tipo de cicatrices estemos hablando. En ese punto concordamos, pero ¿Cuáles duelen más? ¿Las físicas o las del corazón, las del alma? ¿Acaso ambas no pueden causar tanto dolor, incluso la muerte? las físicas son las visible, ¿no? ¿Están tan seguros? **_

_**Acá es cuando yo difiero. Uno puede curar de incluso de una apuñalada, pero un puñal al corazón no es cosa fácil. Con una simple traición, con simples palabras podemos vivir por el resto de nuestras vidas sintiendo el mismo dolor, viviendo como un espectro, sin rumbo, o mejor dicho a la deriva. **_

_**A veces, aunque nos cueste, podemos salir adelante. Otras tenemos un pequeño empujoncito. No todo está perdido, no todo es melancolía. Siempre va haber alguien que cure nuestras heridas, solo hay que saber aceptar la ayuda. **_

_**Porque no hay peor ciego que él no quiere ver.**_

_**Pero acá esta el verdadero problema ¿Qué es más fácil? ¿Seguir lamentándose o pelear? ¿Luchar o quedarse cómodo como uno esta? Aceptar que el otro nos vea en la peor condición, mostrar cuan débil somos, cuan vulnerables. **_

_**Confiar en el otro. **_

_**¿Se puede confiar en cualquier persona después que te rompieron el corazón? ¿Podes volver a entregarte a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que es el amor? Si cuando por culpa de este, te encontras de esta manera. **_

_**Volver a depender del otro. Estar a su merced. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Sufrir una sola vez o más?**_

_**Las cicatrices del cuerpo como las del corazón nunca se borran. Siempre van a estar ahí, para recordarte que en algún momento estuviste mal, y que lo supiste superar. Pero todo depende de uno mismo, si queres llevarlas como un mero recuerdo, o si queres vivir en una eterna agonía. **_

_**Todo lleva tiempo… Nadie dice que sea fácil, pero siempre podemos tratar de hacer lo mejor. **_

_**De intentarlo. **_

_**Y cuanto menos lo esperabas, tus heridas se curaran. Pero… la cuestión es ¿Cómo vas a recordar esas cicatrices? **_

_Llegué hasta el cielo_

_Mi amor no pudo alcanzarte…_

_Estoy sola_

_No tengo a donde ir_

Abrí mis ojos, lentamente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, era una sensación como si… hubiese dormido bastante tiempo. Estaba atontada, y mis ojos no lograban enfocar nada, tenía la vista borrosa. La intensa luz que de pronto me asalto me hizo daño, cerré mis ojos un instante para luego abrirlos lentamente y acostumbrarme a la luz. Intente hablar, pero mi voz no salía, tenía la garganta pastosa.

Tire apenas de mi brazo izquierdo para frotar mis ojos, cuando me di cuenta que había algo en el. Moví mi cabeza para ver que era, mi vista estaba un poco mejor, era un gotero. ¿Acaso estaba…?

-Mierda…- susurre. Mi memoria estaba toda revuelta, no sabía el porqué y donde estaba. Era claro donde estaba, tenía puestas una de esas horribles batas de hospital, estaba en una cama de hospital, el olor, los colores, los ruidos, eran todos de hospital. Bien ahora sabia _donde _estaba, ahora necesitaba saber el _porqué. _

Mi vista se enfoco en mi mano derecha, la cual no tenía ninguna de esas agujas feas. Treinta y un años y no supere mi miedo a las vacunas, lo sé, patético. Pero en fin, cuando vi mi muñeca vendada me extrañe. ¿Por qué la tenia así? ¿Qué hacía en un hospital? Mire mi otra muñeca, se encontraba en la misma condición. Ambas estaban vendadas. Era como si me hubiese lastimado, y me vendaron ¿no?

De repente mi confusa mente se aclaro. Y los acontecimientos pasados vinieron a mi mente, en forma de un golpe de lleno a mi cabeza.

No me había lastimado. Había intentado suicidarme.

-Oh Dios mío…- ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No. Era la realidad, lo sabía. Me había cortado las venas, había sangrado hasta el punto de caer inconsciente, pero por algún motivo no había muerto. ¿Alguien me había salvado? ¿Quién?

Me sentía frustrada, no tenía idea de quién pudo haber sido. Lo único que recordaba era haber llorado, haber tomado la decisión en una especie de arrebato, de impulso, luego el intenso dolor. Y por último la sensación del comienzo de mi letargo.

¿Quién podía ser mi salvador?

-Setsuna… despertaste.- dijo una vos cerca de mí.

_Pero tú, gentilmente, tomaste mi mano._

Gire mi cabeza. ¡Claro! ¿¡Como no me di cuenta!? Por alguna razón que desconozco, tal vez vino más temprano o yo entumecida en mi dolor no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, pero en el momento que tome la decisión, a los pocos minutos él había llegado. Él era mi salvador.

-Jedaite…- mi vos sonaba baja y ronca. Necesitaba tomar algo, la cabeza, el cuerpo, todo me dolía. Seguramente me había dopado, porque me sentía absolutamente ajena a mí. Una especia de escozor se empezó a sentir en mis heridas, es curioso ¿no? Uno empieza a sentir el dolor en el momento que se da cuenta de él.

-¿Queres agua?- Mi vos era una mezcla extraña entre Lord Vader, ya saben por lo grave, y la voz de un fumador empedernido. Y usarla aumentaba el ardor en mi garganta, me limite a hacer gestos. Así que asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando el refrescante y frió liquido entro en mi garganta, el dolor y la inflación se calmo por unos instantes. Luego el dolor, fue solo un poco. Con un suspiro de alivio, mire a Jedaite. Y con mi mirada le dije un _¿y bien?_

_-_Setsuna… casi te moriste- su voz estaba afligida y podía sentir el dolor. Eso instantáneamente no solo me sorprendió, sino que me extraño ya que no lo esperaba. Me sentía vulnerable y culpable. Jedaite ¿Preocupado por mi? No quería que me viera de esta manera, débil. Así que hice lo que siempre funciono. Conteste con sarcasmo, elevando de nuevo mis barreras.

-Creo que esa era la idea.- dije con mi vos de Darth Vader.

-Setsuna, basta. No estoy jugando. Esto no es un juego, lo que hiciste es grave. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿El por qué me corte las venas? Ah, es fácil, había visto ¿_Conoces a Joe Black?_, y quería saber si la muerte se parece a Brad Pitt.- exprese mirándolo a los ojos de una manera inocente, ¡Ja! Antes muerta que decirle algo.

Se levanto abruptamente, impulsado por la cólera. Un ruido se escucho, supongo que debió de ser la silla. Todavía seguía atontada, mi entorno no me era muy nítido. Así que no sabría decir, si él estaba sentado o que.

Sencillamente no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie. Nunca. Lo que había hecho probablemente fue una estupidez, de hecho fue una estupidez. Lo sé y lo admito, pero él no es nadie para pedirme explicaciones.

Estoy sola, esta es mi vida y el porqué de mis acciones no le compete a nadie, mis heridas son mías. Yo me las arreglare sola. Como siempre lo hice. No necesito de nadie.

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

-Sos tan egoísta. Siempre evadiendo todo, siempre pensando que sos superior a los demás. Es hora de que alguien te diga la verdad. -

-¿Y ese vas a ser vos? ¿Quién te dio tanto poder en mi vida?-

-¡Vos! Desde el momento que aceptaste mis besos, entre a tu vida. Y por más que me lo niegues, por más que me eches y me rechaces no voy a salir de ella. Es hora de que te enteres.-

-¡Pero por favor!, no me hagas reír. Lo que hice no es asunto tuyo, mi vida tampoco lo es. Lo que paso entre nosotros, no fue ni va a ser nada. Nos sos nada, no significas nada para mí. ¿Entendes?-

-Deci lo que quieras Setsuna, sabes que es mentira. –

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué ególatra! ¡¿Y después yo soy la que se cree superior?! Para que te enteres Señor mi ego y yo, mis problemas son eso, m- i –o –s. No necesito nada, no necesito a nadie, yo puedo sola con todo. Lo que paso fue un desliz, un error. Un impulso. ¿Queres que te prometa que no me voy a volver a suicidar? Bien. Te lo prometo, palabra de Boy Scout. ¿Contento?-

-Podes dejar de evadir la realidad, y de comportarte como una adulta. Es cosa seria lo que hiciste. Probablemente vas a tener que ir a un psicólogo y…-

-¡¡Y el infierno se va a congelar!! ¡Y van a venir los jinetes del Apocalipsis a buscarme! ¿Queres que sea más explícita? No pienso pisar un consultorio, no estoy loca. No lo voy a hacer de nuevo, ¿qué pensas? que voy a decir ¡Oh que lastima, no me morí, vamos a intentar de vuelta! Fue un momento de debilidad, se que estuvo mal, sé que tengo mis problemas. Pero los voy a enfrentar, sola. Como siempre lo hice. No necesito de nadie, y mucho menos de vos. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué después los demás se rían de la pobre Setsuna, de la patética y débil Setsuna? O ¿para qué me eches en cara que me ayudaste?-

-Yo nunca haría eso. Necesitas de ayuda…-

_A veces nos deshacemos_

_Nos convertimos en cobardes_

_Pero seguramente encontremos algo ahí,_

_Toma mi mano…_

-¡NO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, a medida que cada palabra salía de mi boca, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Lo mire directamente a la cara y dije- Estoy harta que todos quieran decirme que tengo que hacer, harta que piensen que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Setsuna tenes que ser una buena abogada como tu padre, tenes que estudiar, ser una buena dama. Tenes que vestirte así, no podes salir a ningún lado. Siempre tenes que estar para mí, no hables de mi, nadie puede saber que somos amantes…- me calle abruptamente, cegada por la ira hable de mas. Trate de cambiar el tema rápidamente, pero sabía que era tarde. Jedaite me volvería a preguntar, y ahondaría en lo último que mi estúpida boca pronuncio. – Jedaite… por favor, déjame sola. Necesito estar sola… por favor.-

-Está bien Setsuna. Pero hay algo que quiero que entiendas, no me importa que grites, que patalees, fui yo quien te encontró cubierta de sangre. Yo quien te llevo al hospital, cubierto de tu sangre. Quien vio como la sangre brotaba de tus muñecas, se derramaba por todo tu cuerpo y formaba un charco en el piso de tu departamento. Yo quien esperó como un condenado, en el pasillo del hospital al Doctor, para saber si ibas a morir o no. Puede ser que no me digas la razón del porque de tus acciones, pero yo sé que eso va a ser solo por el momento. No pienso, ni quiero repetir esta experiencia. Es verdad, estuviste sola, y siempre te las arreglaste de esa manera. Pero se acabo. Sos mi responsabilidad, cuando te den el alta vas a venir a mi casa. Voy a cuidar de vos. No seas necia, dame la oportunidad de curarte.-

-Jedaite, por favor…ándate. - desde que empezó a hablar, me obligue a mirar a cualquier lado menos a su rostro. No podía tener esperanzas, no podía creer en nadie. Menos en Jedaite, ya había entregado mi corazón. Y había salido demasiado herida, no quería volver a sufrir.

-Ahora me voy, pero voy a volver. Porque… te quiero.-

_Ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos_

_Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano._

_Noche sin estrellas, aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios_

_Quiero creer en tu calidez…_

Y sin decir más, se fue. Cuando por fin escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, me desahogue por completo. Sin importarme reprimir mis lagrimas y mis sollozos. Qué lindo seria creerle, saber que por fin había alguien en quien apoyarme, en quien confiar.

Pero acaso, ¿no siempre es así? Todo es lindo y color de rosa al principio, después… después ya no les importas. ¡Por favor Setsuna! Se realista, nunca le importaste a Diamante.

Le di todo. Como quien diría, mis mejores años. Mi juventud, mi cuerpo, mi… corazón. ¡Y hasta casi le di mi vida! ¡¡Lo sé!! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Pero que esperan? ¿Qué vuelva a amar? Si las cosas fueran jodidamente tan fáciles, ¿Qué vuelva a creer? ¿Qué vuelva a confiar en alguien y le entregara mi corazón?

Amor. Bahh que sentimiento tan estúpido. _Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado. _Un maldito hijo de puta fue quien lo dijo. Bien yo te voy a decir la verdad. Es una mierda, el saber que no sos nadie para esa persona. Saber que vos darías todo por él, y al le importas tan poco que siquiera es capaz de decirte simples palabras como un Te quiero. El saber que te hace mal, que no hay futuro y nunca lo habrá y así y todo seguir amándolo. Aferrarte a algo tan banal como es su cuerpo. El tener esperanza… esa es la estupidez más grande que uno puede tener.

Esperanza. ¿Por cuantos años la tuve? Por trece, ¿Y a que me llevo? A estar acostada en esta cama de hospital, recuperándome del daño que yo misma me produje. Todo por haberlo perdido. Y si todo era negro y gris cuando lo tenía, imagínate cuando lo perdí. Yo se que lo que hice fue categóricamente estúpido.

_Morir es fácil. Lo difícil es vivir._

_Quiero sentir tu calidez_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

_No me soltaré…_

Lo difícil es sobrevivir, el saber que lo perdiste, que nunca lo vas a poder tener. El reconocer que nunca fue tuyo, el reconstruir tu vida. Recoger los pedazos rotos de tu corazón, resignarte. No siempre el mejor camino es el menos doloroso, vivir… solo se trata de eso.

De levantarse cada día, de continuar… Una cosa tan simple, a la vez puede ser tan difícil.

¿Qué es lo que me queda?

Nada. Solamente sobrevivir.

_Aunque sea irracional, quiero ser amada_

_Eres mi estrella brillante…_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**__**Setsuna**__**•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

Navidad.

-Creo que estoy reconsiderando volver a cortarme las venas.-

-¡¡Setsuna no se juega con eso!!-

-Jedaite hay algo que se llama humor negro. ¿Entendes?-

¡¡Por Dios!! Que alguien sea tan amable y termine con mi sufrimiento. ¿Qué puede empeorar? Tengo al lado mío a la persona con el mayor espíritu navideño que jamás conocí. Toda su casa, la cual debo agregar es G-I-G-A-N-T-E y lo escribo así para que se den una pequeña idea de lo grande que es, está decorada con verde, dorado, rojo.

Ubicada en la zona "toooooop"- ¿vieron como hablan los snobs? Bueno así se dishe ahora-Y lo escribí así apropósito, no crean que soy una burra. El hecho que sea abogada y que por ende no tenga matemática (¡¡UuuPIii!) no significa que sea una burra- . Re cool. Creo que me estoy enfermando.

¿Cómo poder empezar a nombrar todas mis penas? Bien, recapitulemos.

¿Se acuerdan de una chica media- concedido, absolutamente estúpida- que cometió algo, que todavía no supera. Y que a fuerza de voluntad se vio arrastrada a la casa del hijo perdido de Donald Trump?- ¡¡Gracias a Dios que no heredo el gato en la cabeza!!- ¿Si? Bueno esa chica se llama Setsuna, ohh que casualidad, soy yo.

Cuando me dieron el alta, y me obligaron a ir a terapia- ¡Como si fuera una nenita! Jedaite literalmente me arrastro al consultorio de la Señora Magdalena- Ahora es cuando me quejo con los putos genes de Jedaite ¿¡Saben lo frustrante que es caminar por el centro de Nueva Orleáns y que cada maldita mujer- sin importar la edad (¿Alguna vez vieron a alguien que podría ser su abuela coquetear con un joven?, créanme no es para nada agradable!) mire, babosee, hasta se insinué a tu acompañante!! ¡Es horrible! Una mujer, aunque también hubo hombres, casi me atropellan! ¡Ni que estuviera al lado de Brad Pitt!

Y cuando llego a la consulta, ¿Qué puede pasar? Por lo visto, el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres, y mientras yo contaba a regañadientes MI vida a la Dra., Jedaite que me esperaba- decía que lo hacía para que no intentara escaparme. – fue asediado por un grupo de mujeres, y el muy perro ¡¡les sonreía!!

Y…y…y – me trabo de la ira- el no ayuda, ¡se viste todo sexy! Mientras yo sufro de una crisis existencial- ¿así se dirá?- ¿Cómo?, ¿en qué cabeza cabe ponerse pantalones de cuero?- sep, dije bien CUERO, en Nueva Orleáns (o sea Nueva Orleáns Humedad) tiene mejor culo que yo- acá quería que me atropellara un camión con acoplado!- ¡¡Y no transpira!! ¿Es de Marte? ¿Es ET disfrazado? ¿Alguien me puede contestar?

-Por favor Setsuna contáme tus problemas- me dijo Magdalena, por su apariencia y nombre pude deducir que era de latina o descendientes de ellos. Por su impecable inglés, deduzco la segunda-¡Eureka Einsten! – mediría 1.60 como mucho, tendría 45 o un poco más, el pelo teñido de un bonito color miel, su ropa no estaba bien elegida.- sus zapatos bastantes gastados. ¡¡Oh salve Gran Dios Manolo Blahnik alguien esta insultando a tu arte!- su traje era de color gris, su cara pálida- Mmm… me salió re comanche, ¡Oh cara pálida!

¿Por qué tantos delirios? Ah… si porque no quiero hablar de mí, con alguien que no conozco. De hecho no quiero hablar de mí con nadie, punto.

-Setsuna…- escribo algo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué PUSO?? Por eso no me gustan ¡¡Escribe cosas mías y no dije ni A!!

-Perdón… estaba distraída- mmm… plan de acción. Ignorarla. Que pase el tiempo. Repito, no me interesa, no quiero, no, no y no voy a hablar de mi vida.-

-¿Queres empezar vos? ¿O que yo te pregunte?-

-Pregunte- Mmm… concéntrate en cosas tribales. Bien, lista de pendientes. Hacerme la manicura.

-¿Queres contarme las razones de por qué tomaste esa decisión o queres hablar de cualquier otra cosa?-

-¿No era que me iba a preguntar directamente?- dije con sarcasmo, preguntara lo que preguntase, y aunque quiera llegar al porque de lo que hice. Se va a encontrar con que no voy a ceder. El porqué y mis razones son mías.

-Claro- anoto algo, me está poniendo nerviosa.-bien… ¿Tenes hermanos?-

-Nop.-

-¿Sos hija única? ¿Biológica o adoptada?

-Creo que si no tengo hermanos soy hija única. Y sip, soy biológica lastimosamente para mi madre. Nunca pudo recuperar la figura. –

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo es tu relación con tus padres?-

-No hay.- sé que me estaba comportando como una estúpida, pero no me gustan los psicólogos. De hecho no me gusta hablar de mí. ¿Saben? es mentira eso del diván. En realidad estaba bastante incómoda en la silla. ¿Me pregunto si será, por la silla en sí o por lo maleducada que estoy siendo? No contesten.-

-Y eso es por…-

¿Se supone que tengo que completar la frase? ¿Por qué me mira con cara expectante? Ah sip, parece que hay que completar la frase. Mire mi reloj, había pasado 5 minutos. ¡¡SOLO 5 minutos!!

-Mire Doctora, no quiero ofenderla ni nada por el estilo. Pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de hablar de mi vida ¿ok? Ya lo repetí unas… ¿mil veces? Y si quiere, porque al parecer es la frase del momento, se lo repito de vuelta. ¿Quiere que le firme un documento? también lo hago. No me voy a volver a, cortar las venas. Y ninguno de sus derivados. ¿Contenta?-

-Acá Setsuna- ¿Por qué ponen esa mirada? ¡Mama! ¡Da miedo!- Acá no importa si yo estoy contenta, la que se quiso suicidar fuiste vos. Y no creo que sea por que estabas aburrida, deberías de afrontar tus problemas. No tenes 15 años para comportarte de esta manera. Yo estoy para ayudarte nada mas, depende de vos aceptarla. No estás obligada a venir. Es algo que es por tu bien. Te voy a decir algo, y espero volver a verte no porque te arrastren sino quiero que vengas por tu propia voluntad. _Lo único que tenes que pensar es en lo que necesitas hacer, y luego ponerlo en práctica. _Tuviste mucha suerte Setsuna, hable con Jedaite antes de que vinieras. Me advirtió que serias difícil. El se preocupa por vos, se nota que te quiere. ¿Qué ganas con esa actitud? Hacerte daño. Nada más. Como vos dijiste es tu vida. Pero hasta que no te liberes del pasado, no vas a poder seguir. El pasado no se puede borrar, es tan importante como lo es el presente y nuestro futuro. Es nuestra base de datos, son nuestras experiencias, es nuestro bagaje. Podes seguir con esa actitud, amarga y reacia a todo y a todos. O podes enterrar el pasado, nunca lo olvides. Solo tenes que aprender a vivir con él. Yo siempre voy a estar para escucharte. Pero la que tiene que cambiar de actitud sos vos. El cambio empieza por vos. Los errores son parte de la vida, olvidarte de ellos no va a hacer que desaparezcan. Tus cicatrices te lo van a recordar a cada momento. –

-¡Para usted es fácil decirlo! ¡Fui su amante por 13 años! ¿Y sabe porque me corte las venas? ¡Por qué no puedo vivir sin él! ¡Me desprecio, me trato como una cualquiera! ¡Yo le di todo!-

No pude contener mi furia, tampoco las lagrimas. Sabía que tenía razón.

Pero duele.

-Está bien Setsuna, al menos podemos empezar por algo. Yo se que duele, te entiendo.-

-¡NOOO! ¡No sabe nada! ¡Nadie me puede entender!-

-Hagamos un trato. Pensa en todo lo que te dije, replantéate, tomate unas vacaciones. Disfruta Setsuna. La vida es una sola. La fortuna la belleza, todo es pasajero. Pero no hay peor cosa que perder el tiempo. Despertarte un día, y darte cuenta que no sos una joven. Que desperdiciaste tu vida. Podes recuperar casi todo pero ¿el tiempo? Eso jamás. –

No espere a que la Dra., me digiera que me podía ir. Es duro enfrentarte a la realidad, es duro que alguien te marque tus errores. El saber que cada palabra que salió de su boca era verdad. Con la cara llena de lágrimas salí del consultorio.

Y ahí estaba él.

La persona que durante todos estos días, se había convertido en un pilar para mí. Jedaite no me presionaba, no preguntaba el por qué de mis acciones, solo me ofrecía su hombro y acariciaba mis cabellos esperando a que duerma.

Hace ya una semana que salí del hospital, y el solo se limito a consolarme. Cuando en mitad de la noche me despertaba con lagrimas, a veces el entraba a la habitación que me había dado y me abrazaba, no pronunciaba palabra solo me dejaba desahogar en la comodidad de sus brazos. Intentaba hacerme sonreír, a veces lo lograba.

Y ahí en el medio de la pequeña sala color turquesa, rodeado de pequeños muebles, de cuadros, que en tan solo un segundo desaparecieron de mi vista. Mis ojos estaban enfocados en la figura que me extendía su mano, como a un niño que había caído.

Esa mano que me ofrecía consuelo. Su figura se erguía abarcando todo el espacio, sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que eran un misterio. Pero siempre estaban alegres. Esos ojos de un tono entre verde y azul con tonos del mar Egeo, a veces eran grises. Que te hipnotizaban.

Me arroje a sus brazos, acepte su consuelo. Me deje embargar no solo por sus brazos, sino también por su delicioso aroma. Escondí mi cara en su hombro, el me consolaba en silencio. Me aferre lo más que pude, en el consuelo de sus brazos. Por primera vez, acepte sin reprocharme el consuelo de alguien. Era humana después de todo, equivocarse era humano.

No me importo la gente alrededor mío. El tiempo se detuvo, solo estábamos los dos. Solo existían sus brazos.

Y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, quise creer en tener esperanzas. Quise creer en él.

Después de mucho tiempo… empecé a tener fe.

Protegida por sus brazos, salimos al exterior. Empecé a mirar las cosas con otra perspectiva. Las palabras de la Doctora se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, y me dije que tenían que enfrentar de una buena vez la realidad, hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de mis actos. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Empezar de cero. Pero nunca olvidarme de mi pasado, nunca olvidar lo tonta que fui.

Nunca.

Le susurre a Jedaite a donde quería ir. Debía enfrentarme con mi pasado. No había tiempo que perder, ya había perdido demasiado, no solamente el tiempo. Perdí miles de cosas en el camino, me perdí a mi misma. Perdí a la persona que era feliz, desaproveche miles de cosas. Tal vez era tarde, pero tenía que intentar sobreponerme.

_Debía intentarlo. _

Nos subimos a su Lamborgini, el cual se encontraba estacionado a escasas del consultorio. Sip, se los dije Jedaite esta soberanamente, literalmente forrado de dinero. ¿Cómo consiguió un abogado poder tener y mantener un hermoso y lujoso automóvil?- estoy verde de la envidia debo admitir, ¿qué puedo decir a mi favor? Los autos me pueden. Pero no te preocupes bebé (Le hablo a mi auto) seguís estando en mi corazón. Tu… me complementas (Por si no se acordaron, o no tienen cultura esta frase pertenece a Tom Cruise, Jerry Maguire. No me gusta tanto como Brad (¿No se si se percataron? mi debilidad son los rubios) pero ¡Hey! Tiene lo suyo)-

Breve lapsus de delirios, como decía, ¿Cómo lo tiene? Jodidamente fácil, Jedaite Kattalakis. Sep, nuestro Adonis es descendiente de griegos y para aportar más pasión en las venas también de italianos. ¡Y qué griego! Perdón, lo tenía que decir.

El otro día, salió de bañarse completamente y absolutamente d-e-s-n-u-d-o. Todavía me estoy recuperando de la impresión, se disculpo diciendo que no se dio cuenta- claroooo…- pero tengo mis sospechas, de que lo está haciendo adrede. Todavía estoy buscando mi mandíbula, porque después de verlo no podía pronunciar palabras.

Solo imagínense, metro noventa de puro musculo, de piel pecaminosamente dorada. Con pequeñas gotas cubriendo su musculoso cuerpo. Espalda ancha, hombros anchos y fuertes. Cada abdominal marcado, como una deliciosa tableta de chocolate- ummmm Giami, Giami- piernas musculosas, ligeramente cubiertas por vellos. Su torso, con esos pectorales de ensueño estaban libres de vellos. Era un cuadro cien por ciento malicioso.

Y nop, el Lamborgini no era para subsanar un complejo de… ya saben… Y Esto está dicho con conocimiento de causa.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, mi reacción al llegar a la puerta de mi casa me sorprendió, era como si tuviera los pies pegados al piso. No quería, no podía entrar. Todos los recuerdos, cada rincón de ese espacio me hacia recordar a Diamante. Me recordaba lo estúpida que fui.

Así que ahora estaba enfrente de la puerta con la mirada vacía, mirando aquel objeto. Jedaite estaba al lado mío, me decía algo pero… sinceramente no sé que es.

-No puedo…- susurre. Mi mente era una maraña de pensamientos y recuerdos. De mi boca salía solamente esa palabra, en un hilo de voz.

Jedaite enmarco con sus manos mi rostro, y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, no… puedo entrar- lo mire asustada, podía ver mi angustia en el reflejo de sus ojos. Mi voz se encontraba afligida, y las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos.

-¿Queres que vayamos a casa?-

-No-

Una de sus poderosas manos bajo a mi mano, y la apretó fuertemente. Me rodeo con sus brazos, era tan gratificante estar en sus brazos. Me sentía protegida, querida…

-Tenes que superar todo Setsuna, tenes que enfrentarte con tus fantasmas. Me tenes que contar porque lo hiciste, puedo esperar un par de días más… Pero no siempre.- levanto mi barbilla con su dedo índice, y me obligo a mirarlo fijo- Vos sabes que te quiero… y tarde o temprano vas a ser mía. No me importa el porqué lo hiciste, no me importa nada. Yo quiero a la Setsuna que esconde mis expedientes, la caprichosa y de lengua afilada. La que siempre llega tarde, la mujer apasionada tanto en su trabajo como en mis brazos…-

-Jedaite, yo… no…- me callo con su dedo.

-Shh… todavía es temprano, pero mis intenciones están claras Setsuna. Yo te voy a cuidar, mientras sanas. Pero cuando el dolor pase… vas a ser mía.-

¿Qué quería que le respondiera? El dolor seguía ahí, pero no podía negar que nunca me sentí tan querida como en todo este tiempo junto a él. Pero yo amo a Diamante ¿lo amo? ¿De verdad lo amo? ¿O solo era un encaprichamiento? Estoy tan confundida… todo paso tan de repente…

No pronuncie palabra, solo lo mire a los ojos y asentí. Sabía que Jedaite no iba a hacer nada que yo no quisiera pero… ¿y si realmente lo quería? ¿Y si quería… sentirme amada? ¿Quería arriesgarme a entregar mi corazón de vuelta? No lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que si lo volvía a entregar no iba a ver segundas oportunidades… no podría sobrevivir.

Bajo su cabeza, y apoyo sus labios en los míos. En un beso, suave y dulce. Sujetándome a su mano, aferrándome a ese pilar, a él…entramos.

Todavía puedo sentir el fuerte dolor que me provoco el ver el lugar donde había decidido acabar con mi vida, podía sentir el mismo dolor por parte de Jedaite. Era algo que nunca me iba a olvidar, y el tampoco. Mi departamento seguía igual. La alfombra blanca donde me había sentado, no estaba. Jedaite había mandado a limpiar el lugar, pero pude ver unas pequeñas manchas en la base del sillón en el cual me había apoyado.

No quería estar mucho tiempo ahí, en realidad no quería estar más en mi departamento. No quería estar más sola. Tome una decisión, ese lugar solo me traía malos recuerdos.

¿Qué había vivido con Diamante? Encuentros lujuriosos, nada más. Él nunca me alentó a nada mas, fui yo la que se arrojo sin premeditarlo. Tenía que empezar de cero, vender ese lugar que solo me recordaba a Diamante. Desprenderme de todo lo que me pueda vincular con él.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Jedaite se soltó de mi mano. Y se dirigió al mueble en el cual se encontraban la TV, el equipo de música, y mi colección de Cds.

-No me lo creo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que no te puedo imaginar cómo alguien que escuche Sex Pistols o… ¡Esto está mejor! ¡Nigthwish!-

Agradecí en silencio que quiera distraerme y le seguí el juego.

-Bienvenido al lado oscuro de Setsuna.- estaba atónito, lo cierto que con respecta a la música tengo gustos… ¿extremistas? Mis Cds son mis tesoros, y me puede gustar tanto el punk rock de sex pistols, el rock pesado de nigthwish o tanto como Bon Jovi-¿Qué pensaste que escuchaba?-

-Que se yo… esa música de chicas, ¿Brian Adams?-

-Fíjate debajo de todo, esos los tengo tapados. ¿Sino donde queda mi imagen de chica mala?-

-jaja, es verdad una vergüenza.-

Sin premeditarlo siquiera, nos sumergimos en una charla sobre gustos musicales. Donde, ¡¡Jedaite admitió su lado rebelde!! ¿Se lo imaginan escuchando grupos como Korn, Metálica? Y debatimos en la decadencia de la música de ahora.

-Pensalo, ahora con tanto punchi y música con sonidos raros, ya no está la magia de los lentos. Si no fuera por Brian Adams, George Michael y esas baladas melosas… ¿Cuánta virgen andaría por ahí?- estábamos los dos, sentados en el piso viendo mi colección de Cds.

-Jaja, tenes razón.-

El momento se estaba tornando demasiado intimo… llámenme cobarde, pero todavía no podía… no sé, es una sensación extraña. No puedo, no debo… sentirme así.

-Creo que voy a buscar mi ropa.-

Me levante abruptamente del piso, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba limpia y ordenada, algo raro ya que siempre estaba desordenada. Hago un mea culpa, soy un desastre. Si no fuera por la chica que limpia, no encontraría nada. Seguramente la chica que había contratado Jedaite. Él me había seguido, aunque yo no lo había invitado. Abrí las puertas de mi placar, uno muy grande debo agregar.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Sos traficante de zapatos?! ¿Cuántos tenes? ¿300?- pregunto escandalizado.

Me reí, mi colección de zapatos rondaba por los 100, una debilidad. Una gran, gran debilidad.

-Estoy trabajando en ello.-

Cuando volvimos a la su casa la cual nunca me iba a cansar de admirar. En el precioso y lujoso barrio francés, era una imponente mansión cada mueble, detalle exudaba lujo. Desde las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, con intrincados dibujos, de fino mármol italiano.

En realidad Jedaite me había dicho que no vivía en esta mansión ya que según él era demasiado grande para él solo, si bien venia y descansaba aquí todos los fines de semana. Tenía un pequeño departamento, cerca del lugar donde trabajamos. Pero conociéndolo, estaba segura de algo. De pequeño, no tenía nada.

Los padres de él vivan en las afueras de Nueva Orleans, me había contado. Cuando llegamos tuve un "agradable" confortamiento con una monumental rubia. ¡¡La muy babosa lo había besado!! ¡¡En mi cara!! ¡¡Y para peor, me había insultado!! Así que haciendo una salida dramática, hui y me recluí a la habitación que me había dado la cual debo agregar es hermosa. De colores pasteles, con grandes muebles estilo Luis XIV, la cama con dosel. Parecía todo digno de una princesa. Jedaite me ofreció comer en el salón, como ya lo habíamos hecho en otras oportunidades, pero todavía estaba ofendida por que se dejara besar por _esa_, además después de ver esas piernas me dieron ganas de no comer por un mes.

Ni bien me apoye en la cómoda cama, me sumí a mi letargo. Estaba tan cansada, que cuando me desperté a la madrugada, me di cuenta que me había dormido sobre el cobertor de la cama, y que no me había cambiado. Rápidamente me saque la ropa, que consistía en un pantalón de jeans y una remera (NA: Blusa) la cual se encontraba toda arrugada, me puse mi pijama favorito. De los ositos cariñositos, ¿ven? Soy la cosa más dulce que puedan encontrar… está bien, lo admito tengo una debilidad por el leoncito. Ya sé que es patético, pero… sin comentarios por favor.

Baje a la cocina, ya que tenía mucha sed, y oh sorpresa Mr. Sexys a las 12 (NA: frase usado por los militares para indicar que el enemigo está enfrente) No sé qué es lo que tramaba Jedaite, pero si quería que me volviera loca del deseo, mierda, lo estaba logrando.

Con una remera muy ajustada, no del tipo fisiculturista- ¡¡puaj!!- sino de la que marca perfectamente, sus anchos hombros, los músculos de su espalda, y si mirabas abajo. ¡Ding, ding don! ¡El premio mayor! Unas piernas de deportista innato, creo que jugaba al futbol americano en la secundaria, pero no hay dudas. Jedaite tiene un cuerpo para el pecado. Había que reconocerlo Jedaite se había ganado la lotería en lo que respecta en la genética y mientras lo observaba pensé "podría quedarme así el resto de mi vida".

Solo imagínenselo.

Sus hombros eran macizos, y su pecho ancho se adelgazaba hacia la cintura, el abdomen musculoso, las caderas firmes y las piernas largas, poderosas. ¿Quieren una servilleta para limpiarse la baba? Y si piensan que su cuerpo es lo mejor…

¡Error! Las facciones de su cara oscilaban entre las de un ángel, y de un pirata. Tenía la combinación perfecta, sus rasgos eran perfectos. Pero su mirada, la forma de su quijada, le daban ese aire poderoso y de macho alpha. Pero pese a todo lo mejor de él, son sus ojos. Verde azulados, de un turquesa tan intenso, tan alegres que te invitan a sonreírle, por más que solo te mirara. Y su sonrisa… Dios mío, convertía mis huesos en mantequilla. Aquella sonrisa tan picara, tan, tan… ¡¡sesi!!

-Setsuna- dijo mientras pitaba un cigarrillo.-

-¿fumas?- pregunte con escepticismo.

-Lo deje…- lo mire levantando una ceja.- bueno, estoy en vías de…-

Me acerque a él, enseguida el olor a humo me embargo. Me senté en la mesada, sintiendo inmediatamente como el frio del mármol me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Maldito perro narcisista, ¿hacía falta que tuvieras una remera que digiera "Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa"?-

-Zafiro. Cree que es re Guay haciendo regalos, le dejo que se lo crea. Y por otro lado ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama-

Puse mis ojos en blanco, Jedaite y su moral… Si bien le había contado que procedía de una buena familia. Se sorprendía por mi lenguaje, y no había oportunidad que no me lo recordara. Obviamente el _usa _palabras groseras, pero dice que en una dama no quedan apropiadas, o alguna de esas mierdas que él dice. Su madre le había inculcado los fines modales de temprana edad, pero su padre era como buen griego, un volcán en erupción cuando se enfadaba y las palabras que utilizaban hacían quedar a Danny Bonaducci como un bebe de pecho.

-Mira _señor decoro, _¿qué queres que diga? "¿Oh caracoles, caramba, que te pan con queso?", Claro y después que digo ¿eh? Recorcholis Vilma ¿me podrías dar unas scobby galletas?-

-Estás loca ¿lo sabías?-

-Si muchos me lo dicen-

-A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser que seas tan dicotómica, podes cambiar de semblante en tan solo segundos- dijo chasqueando los dedos.-

-Y yo me pregunto cómo puede ser que Bush haya sido reelecto, pero ¡Hey! ¡¡El mundo es así!!-

Por un rato, mientras tomaba algo de leche fría, hablamos de temas banales. Me conto de su familia, la cual estaba compuesta por cuatro hermanos. El padre de Jedaite se había quedado viudo joven, y producto de dicha relación tenía un hermano mayor. Andrea, quien se encargaba de la fortuna Kattalakis, Zafiro vivía en Nueva York, y su hermana menor apenas una adolescente vive con sus padres en las afueras de Nueva Orleans. –

-Mi madre se caso con mi padre, los dos eran viudos y jóvenes. Y ambos con hijos pequeños, se conocieron en Italia, mi padre estaba de negocios y cuando la vio dijo que enseguida se enamoro. Siempre nos bromea diciendo que corre fuego por la sangre Kattalakis, y que cuando veamos a la mujer correcta todo nuestro fuero interno la va a reclamar como nuestra. Andrea tiene 59 ya está casado y le dio nietos a mi padre para que se canse, pero siempre nos atosiga a Zafiro y a mí para que probemos que somos unos Kattalakis. La idea de casarse para Zafiro equivale al peor mal de todos los mundos, es un mujeriego y libertino…-

"Por que vos no" pensé.

-…Pero yo creo que hay algo con Amy, tenes que conocerla. Definitivamente esta loca, en navidad nos vuelve a todos locos, se la pasa gritando ¡Compras! ¡Compras! Y cuando éramos chicos y jugábamos me culpaban a mí de todos los líos, el par de demonios, pero cuando crecí un poco, éramos Zafiro y yo en contra de ella. Aunque mi hermano no lo reconozca, la quiere muchísimo-

Mientras me contaba todo, y nos reíamos sentí que no estaba siendo sincera con él. Que no me mostraba tal cual era, con todos mis miedos, mis frustraciones, la verdadera Setsuna. Con miedo a amar, con miedo a sentir…

-Jedaite… yo quiero contarte todo.- susurré. Inmediatamente él finalizo su relato y concentro toda su atención en mí.

-Setsuna… siempre y cuando estés preparada.-

Asentí. Quería poner fin a todo, quería poder compartir con alguien el intenso dolor de mi pecho. Jedaite me había dado tanto, se merecía saber la verdad. Aunque me costase, aunque prefiriese encerrarme en mi dolor… Eso no me iba a conducir a nada. Lamentarme no me iba a llevar a nada.

Le conté todo, cada detalle salía en una verborragia que no podía contener. Durante años el dolor, los secretos estaban guardados en mi interior, y un vez que comencé a hablar no pude parar. Le hable de cómo me entregue a él en la casa de Miami, como perdí el cariño de mi familia, de mi mejor amiga. Como me aislé, como hice que mi mundo girase solamente alrededor de él. Como me abandonaba y volvía solo para reclamar mi cuerpo, no pude contener las lágrimas, pero poder contarle todo a alguien, poder desahogarme por vez primera después de tantos años supuso un gran alivio, sentí como me libere de una intensa y pesada mochila invisible.

_Solo si pudiera estar contigo, tu dormida entre mis brazos  
y mirarte en el silencio, solo si pudiera dibujarte una escena  
de mi sueños, donde siempre estas presente.  
Con solo tenerte aquí, decirte lo que yo siento_

-…Tal vez es encaprichamiento, no se… estoy tan confundida. Por momentos lo odio… otros lo amo, o eso creo. Pero me hizo tanto daño, no sé qué es lo que me duele más… si el dolor, o el haber perdido tanto tiempo…Me siento tan perdida…- dije entre sollozos.

Inmediatamente me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, esos brazos que durante todos estos días fueron mi refugio. Jedaite se convirtió en mi refugio, algo tan simple y altruista.

-Shh, gataki… no estás sola, yo siempre voy a estar acá. Podemos ir a las vegas a casarnos, obviamente con un doble de Elvis. Ya me lo imagino_, "los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia, felicidades son 200 dólares"- _

-tonto…- dije entre llanto y risa, mientras él me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos.

-Gataki…- dijo usando aquel apelativo cariñoso-Mi padre siempre dice, "_Las personas se levantan y se caen por sus propias experiencias y decisiones. Los errores eran de ellos para hacerlos. La vida es lo que tú haces de ella. Hoy es el primer día del resto de nuestra vida. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero el futuro no está escrito en piedra. Puedes efectuar un cambio allí. Sigue hacia delante sin odio o amor. Sigue adelante con propósito." _Tenes que ver las cosas de otra perspectiva, quizás lo que te paso te sirvió para poder reconocer el verdadero amor. Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza…-

-Lees muchos libros de autoayuda o de alguna de esa mierda…- no pude disimular mi risa.

-Shh, cállate ¿no ves que tengo que estar serio? Soy la voz de la verdad, y las frases que te dije no son de libros de autoayuda son de las galletita de la fortuna. Todo este tiempo construiste un muro alrededor tuyo, guardaste tanto dolor en vos. Los muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros nos protegen contra la tristeza, pero también impiden que nos llegue la felicidad. No puedo negar que ese Diamante es un hijo de puta, pero una relación está formada por dos personas. Vos _pudiste_ haberte alejado, pero preferiste seguir en esa posición. No creo que sea amor, una relación así es solo algo enfermizo. Setsuna… si solo me permitieras hacerte olvidar…- susurro en mi sien. Su cálido aliento, el anhelo de su voz, me hizo sentir rara. Una sensación que vengo sintiendo cada vez que estoy con él. Inexplicable. Única. Algo que es imposible explicar con palabras, algo… que solo sentí con él.

– Podría ser todas las cosas que quisieras… si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad…-

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero, me gusta abrazarte perderme en tu aroma  
poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo,  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tu  
estas loca, como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue  
la noche...  
cuidarte el alma.  
_

-No hace falta que intentes… sos perfecto_ así. _Pero yo… no soy buena para vos, Diamante forma parte de mí. El siempre va a estar ahí, con solo mirar mis cicatrices su recuerdo va a estar.-

-No pretendo borrarlo de tu memoria, lo único que quiero Setsuna es que te des la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz. No te estoy ofreciendo nada más que lo que ves, un pendejo mimado que no tuvo mejor idea que enamorarse de una caprichosa hija única. De una malhablada, de una sarcástica y tirana. No me preguntes como, o cuando. Solo sé que cuando pose mi mirada en vos, con las garras listas para atacar, supe que no importara como, ibas a ser mía. ¿Te acordas cuando nos conocimos? Ibas con el pelo suelto, tan oscuro y brillante. Inmediatamente quise saber que sería sentirlo desliarse por mis dedos. Sentir la suavidad de tu pelo, tu cuerpo, tu boca… tan voluptuosa- sus palabras eran acompañadas por las caricias de sus dedos sobre la parte que nombraba

- Quería saber, lo que sería sentir el dulce sabor de tu boca, la suavidad de tu cuerpo, hundirme en vos y enterrarme tan profundamente que no se pueda distinguir donde empezamos y donde termínanos. Quería todo, te quería a vos. ¿¡Y cuando nos enfrentamos!? Mi obsesión por vos no hizo más que aumentar, esa ferocidad al atacar, toda una gataki. Solo te pido que confíes en mi… déjame borrarlo de tu cuerpo, de tu mente, de tu corazón…-

_Y cuando llegue la noche...  
cuidarte el alma._

-¡Si tan solo fuera tan jodidamente fácil! ¿Cómo puedo volver a entregar mi corazón? Volver a amar… ¿¡Cómo!? Si por culpa de ese sentimiento estoy donde estoy…-

-Quizás… él no era la persona correcta, quizás… eso que decís que es amor, es tan solo una obsesión. El tener algo que no es tuyo… no te estoy pidiendo que me ames, Setsuna. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad. Ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

_Esa pregunta fue el principio de todo…_

* * *

**Reportándose su Generala, con su harem de chicos.**

Nueva adquisición, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy como las multinacionales, siempre adquiriendo. Jaja, Ahora se une a nuestras tropas Urian, jojojo… para desdicha de Eliz. ¿Les gusto el chap? ¿A que no es un dulce de Leche Jedy? ¿Quién será la rubia? Mmm… ya se van a enterar. Lo cierto es que el próximo chap es el final de Setsu, no saben lo lindo que es. Cada vez que lo releo, lloro de la felicidad.

Bueno, a mi no me echan la culpa de la tardanza, la tuvo la Señorita Suyay y su Atlante. Increíble pero verdad, Gaby leyendo y entendiendo como 200 hojas en Ingles de Word. Sip, increíble.

Bueno, dicho ya mis respectivas boludeces las dejo con Suyi

Muaks!!

PD: siempre me olvido de poner el nombre de la canción. La última es _de baila que ritmo te sobra_, Ergo Chayanne y la del principio es una traducción de Starless Night de Olivia no se que, es de la banda sonora de Nana, un anime y manga que soy ferviente admiradora. Ahora si, me despido, una vez cumplido mi deber cívico. ¡Besos!

**_Hola a todas!! Desde la cama Suyi!! _**

**Siii re tarde salió perdidas, pero la verdad es que me tomé vacaciones después de rendir. Además teníamos la aparición del libro de Acheron. Y después yo tenía que revolcarme con él, a pesar del esfuerzo, todavía no me siento completamente humana. Así que seguiremos calentando la cama, hasta que me recupere.**

**Llegamos al cuarto de Setsu, ya se viene el final, no lo puedo creer!! Espero que disfruten cuando termine!!**

**Antes de despedirme les adelanto!! Estuve leyendo las primeras 5 hojas de Ami!! Son MARAVILLOSAS!! No saben lo que se viene!!**

**Ahora sí, los replys de Haruka!! **

**Elizbeth de Talón: **Te olvidaste de dejarme review! TT que tristeza. Muy mal, muy mal. Ahora me voy llorando!!

**Darienlover:** No está muerto quien pelea, dice el dicho, todavía quedan dos capítulos y no sabemos que giros tomará la historia. Creo que lo importante es sacar la enseñanza de todo esto, si te vas a acostar con alguien, usá preservativo jajajaa. Haruka y Michiru ya se van conociendo y veremos como termina todo, crucemos los dedos, creo que Michiru es la que va a generar todo… Pero es un secreto. Besos!!

**Nubia!!** No te digo ni que no, ni que sí. Pero cuando dormís te das cuentas de cosas que otros no notan!! No te decepciones por Mal, ya verán como termina todo y creo que en parte estuvo bien, a esperar. Perdón por la tardanza, pero en estas fechas todo se complica. Besos!!

**Isa1181:** Estás socias van a divertirse bastante, aunque todavía Mal está fuera de todo. No lo creas, ya verás jojojo!! Como verás siempre estoy escondiendo un AS bajo la manga. Muejejeje soy maligna!! Espero que siga gustando todo!!

**NeoReina-sailor moon:** Si Haruka y Michiru tienen esa conexión increíble, pero ellas misma la repelen. Obvio que por miedo, y de golpe se descubre el velo y todo se ve con demasiada claridad. Especialmente para Michiru jijijiji, en el próximo chap se enteran como!! Besos!!

**Gaby:** che no me jodas! Ahora yo me pregunto, por qué pasa todo esto de acusarme de traición. Y la respuesta es porque te consentimos demasiado con Elizabeth! Además ya me redimí y no te portes mal, que todavía tengo a Lord Fanteras para vengarme muejejeje!!

**Jenny:** Escuchame es una frase del Carajo "En bolas en Pampa y la vía" Estés en San Francisco o donde sea, vías hay en todos lados!! La percha la sacó del bolso de Mary Poppins, pero si lo explicaba perdía la gracia!! Me hace falta un editor de vida Jenny!! Como ya te dije anteriormente!! Besotes, no te debo nada en este momento, ahoa sigo pasando hechizo.

**Lumar27:** Haruka y Michi siguen limando asperezas aunque no las veamos, la verdad es que es complicado tratar con estas mujeres jajaja. Ya verás como se cruzan estos caminos, no falta nada, sólo un poquitito más. Termino de escribir Hechizo y trato de pasarme por tu fic. Besos!!

**Maritza:** Quedate tranquila que existen los divorcios!! Va a ser feliz Mal lo aseguro, todos van a ser felices. No sé si ustedes lo van a ser, pero bueno jajaja. Besos!!

**Forever Serena:** No sean tan malas con Mal, es tan bueno, lo juro. Ahora veremos que pasa, aunque la distancia puede que haga bien. Todas terminamos frustradas después de describir a nuestro protagonistas masculinos T.T!! Besos!!

**Karenina Hansen:** Sabemos que hay que ponerse forro, creo que eso es lo importante del mensaje jejeje Aunque tendríamos que esperar a ver que pasó. Ahora tenemos que ver como salen Haru y Michi. Besos!!

**Pame:** soy un incordio por eso tengo la manía de pasar de primer a tercera persona siempre. Pero eso es siempre, sol basta con leer mis fic para verlos. Igual los primero 2 capítulos era Kaoli quién contaba las cosas, ahora vemos todo a través de los ojos de todos los protagonistas.

No pierdas tus sueños!! Eso sí puedo decirte jajaja Ya se van a cruzar, no te das cuenta a donde van Haruka y Michiru… jojojo!! Si me agarrás buena te lo cuento después. Besotes!!

_**Besos Suyi, Gaby y Eliz!!**_


	12. Ami 4

_****_

Capitulo 4

_**El efecto mariposa, es la interrelación causa-efecto que esta presente en todos los eventos de la vida. El mas insignificante cambio puede dar un resultado gigantesco, lo podríamos manejar así:"el aleteo de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede desatar una tormenta en Nueva Orleans".**_

_**¿Verdad? o ¿Mentira?, la cruel jugada del destino, que nos persigue en cualquier instante.**_

_**Que importa en realidad, pagamos por nuestros actos buenos o malos, siempre terminamos en el punto de partida, arrepintiéndonos o regocijándonos, un meticuloso juego de ajedrez.**_

_**Se puede ganar, ganar y ganar, pero solo basta perder una vez, para que te lo recrimines por siempre.**_

/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\

Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede, a fin de cuentas nunca sucede lo que deseamos, pero hoy vendería mi alma por que fuera así.

Horas. Minutos. Segundos, un segundo pudo haber hecho la diferencia, ¿pudo haberla hecho?, ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Literalmente, estoy cruzada de brazos, rindiendo culto a la espera, podría orar, ¿orar?, ¿para que?, un milagro…un milagro…los milagros no existen, solo verdades o mentiras.

He visto miles de cosas y vivido pocas más, pero nada como esto. Nada es similar al ver a mi padre de esta manera, un hombre lleno de vida reducido a esto.

Nunca he deseado la muerte de nadie, lo juro, nunca, pero no debemos de jurar en vano, hoy aclamo por ella, hoy deseo que se presente y termine con el sufrimiento.

Si soy cruel, lo lamento, pero no soporto verlo de esta manera, no es el, no lo es.

Aun después de varias horas, no lo creo…no lo creo, debe de ser una estupida jugarreta del destino, una mala pasada, ¿Por qué a el?, ¿Por qué a mi?... ¿Por que?

Siempre me considere con un autocontrol digno de militares, pero me equivoque, todo se perdió cuando entre por esa maldita puerta.

El vuelo se pasó en un parpadeo, me perdí en las inmensidades de las nubes creando miles de escenarios, para que al llegar a Nueva Orleáns nada me afectara.

Y en cierto modo lo hizo, antes de lo que pensaba me encontraba en la puerta del hospital, de ahí mi memoria se colapsa hasta la charla con el Doctor Smith.

Todo se va al carajo…todo en tan solo instantes…

- Señorita Mizuno, debe ir a descansar –

- No, estoy bien aquí –

- Muy bien, una enfermera vendrá la próximas horas para revisarlo, mañana haremos otra serie de tomografías y varios exámenes sanguíneos –

- ¿Necesita que firme algo? –

- No, con lo que firmo a su llegada es más que suficiente, ¿tiene alguna pregunta? –

- Por… ¿Por qué le sucedió esto?-

- Creemos que fue por su corazón –

- ¿Su corazón?, ¿Que tiene que ver con esto?, sufrió una embolia cerebral no un infarto…-

- Su padre sufre de hipertensión, en su ultimo chequeo se le descubrió el colesterol muy alto, usted esta consiente de la arritmia que tenia, además el que su corazón este crecido, no nos ayuda en nada-

- ¿Por qué no lo trajeron antes?, ¿hubiera cambiado algo?-

- No se lo puedo decir a ciencia cierta, este tipo de ataques nos impredecibles –

- ¿Habrá secuelas? –

- Tiene un coagulo, alojado en el cerebro, con el medicamento que le estamos dando, su sangre se esta adelgazando y esperemos que el coagulo se deshaga…-

- No le pregunte eso –

- No se puede saber que secuelas pueden quedar a raíz de la embolia, puede ir desde la perdida de sensibilidad, debilidad o parálisis total o parcial de alguna extremidad, hasta la ceguera o/y sordera, visión doble, mareos continuos, lenguaje ininteligible, inconveniencia urinaria, desequilibrio, entre algunas cosas mas –

- Todo es en el mejor de los casos, ¿verdad? –

- Si, en el peor puede estar en estado vegetativo, eso nos lleva a un punto que deseo tratar con usted…-

- No ahora… por favor…-

- Tiene que estar preparada, lo lamento pero tenemos que hablarlo, si las pruebas de mañana nos arrojan que no hay ninguna actividad neurológica, vamos a tenerlo en observación algunos días, si después de ese periodo no ha despertado, debe de considerar las opciones –

- ¿Cuáles son? –

- No sabemos cual es el daño a su cerebro, pero los demás órganos están intactos excluyendo a su corazón, se que es difícil pensar en esto, su padre es un gran candidato como donador, le pido que lo considere puede salvar la vida de muchas personas-

- ¿Qué otra opción hay? –

- Si decide no desconectarlo, el puede seguir conectado hasta que su corazón falle, no hay tiempo limite para que eso suceda, se le trasladaría a una unidad de cuidados especializados para que fuera atendido las veinticuatro horas del día, se le realizarían chequeos mensualmente y podrá visitarlo cuando quiera, si le comento esto no es para predisponerla a nada, bien su padre podría despertar mañana y no haber ninguna secuela o podría haber demasiadas o tal vez nunca recobrar la conciencia, solo deseo que este preparada para lo que tenga que afrontar –

- Se lo agradezco –

- ¿Desea que llame a alguien?, ¿Familia?, ¿Amigos? –

- No, yo me encargo de informarlos, muchas gracias Doctor –

- No hay de que, no pierda la esperanza, el todavía esta con nosotros –

- Gracias –

Esperanza. Lo único que nos queda a los hombres, la esperanza de que lo venidero será mejor, ¿Podrá ser así?

¡¡Dios!!, ¡¡Por Qué?!...por que…No me dejes Papa, no lo hagas…, Debo avisarle a los de la firma a... la abuela! Por Dios ¡no sabe aun, tengo que llamarla, Treinta llamadas perdidas, ¿Pero de quien?, ¡Dios Zio!, la boda la olvide, a estas alturas deben de estar en la recepción, ¿lo llamo?

¿Con que fin?, ¿Una explicación?, Creo que no vale la pena, ya ha sido suficiente de consideraciones para el, con el tiempo se enterara, además es su Boda no tengo derecho de arruinarla, ya el estuvo a un paso de hacerlo.

Idiota, estupida, por pensar en el en este momento, solo existe alguien que requiere mi total atención, Jean Mizuno, el, solo el. Ahora a llamar a la abuela.

_- Buenas tardes, Residencia Mizuno – _Como no reír al escuchar ese marcado acento cajun, es como si al escucharla recibieras una invitación directa para venir a Nueva Orleáns.

_- ¿Abuela?, Soy Ami –_

_- ¡¡Ooohh Cherie!!, ¿Cómo estas preciosa?, ¿Vienes para la fiestas?, ¿O vas a dejar a este trío de vejestorios solos?, tengo tanto que contarte, hable con Stella ayer, ¿Pero cuando llegas?, solo faltan ocho días para navidad y tenemos que ponerte al tanto, Jed y...-_

_- Abuela, estoy en Nueva Orleáns –_

_-Ooohhh, vamos por ti al aeropuerto, no te muevas –_

_- Abuela, por favor…-_

_- ¿Ami que sucede? -_

_- Abuela, estoy en el hospital, estoy bien solo que…-_

_- Jean…-_

_- Esta bien Abuela, el esta bien, solo necesito, quiero que estén aquí –_

_- Cariño, ¿esta bien tu padre?, no me mientas Ami-_

_- Por ahora esta bien –_

_- Vamos para allá, tranquila cariño-_

_- Gracias Abuela, Te quiero –_

_- Y yo a ti cariño –_

Eso fue…raro…solo queda esperar, no creo que tarden más de cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, pobre de los abuelos, esta es la peor manera de enterarse.

En realidad no hay manera de hacerlo mejor, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no puedo, no quiero tomar una decisión, de alguna u otra forma todas conducen al mismo lugar, quedarme sin el.

Puedo soportar miles de partidas, que me rompan el corazón de nuevo, pero no te vayas Papa, tu no.

Lo único que realmente tiene valor en mi vida esta a punto de abandonarme para siempre, estoy segura que si te vas nos volveremos a ver, donde quiera que este trance nos lleve, me esperaras hasta que sea mi momento de alcanzarte.

¿Lo harás?, cuanto deseo que me respondas, por que yo te buscare cuando mi corazón deje de latir, para que me abraces como siempre y me cantes tus canciones de cuna.

Tu que eres el primer hombre en mi vida, el único que nunca se a marchado, y que estas tan próximo a poder hacerlo, te quiero tanto Papa…tanto, que me duele respirar, que me duele pensar en solo eso, cada pitido de esa maquina es mi mayor anhelo, cada indicio de que sigues con vida, no importa el tiempo que esa, yo seguiré sosteniendo tu mano, hasta que regreses el apretón.

Pero si no lo haces, Dios…si tu….si tu…no quiero decirlo, por que temo que se cumpla, si tu mueres… ¿Qué haré sin ti?, no importa que no estuviera contigo a cada hora, cada día, pero tu sabias que tienes mi total devoción y amor, eres parte de mi, como lo soy de ti, si tu mueres…yo seguiré con vida, pero una parte de mi se quedara contigo.

Aun queda tanto que no hemos vivido juntos, tanto…demasiadas cosas tan estupidas y banales que deseo vivir a tu lado, tanto y tampoco, que vale la pena vivirlo.

- Buenas Tardes, permiso - ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? Ella debe de ser la enfermera.

- Adelante –

- Debería ir a descansar, aquí no puede hacer nada –

- Lo se, pero…si ocurre algo…si el…-

- Lo entiendo, no se preocupe, tiene que estar tranquila –

- Gracias –

- Puede hablarle –

- ¿Me escuchara?-

- No estoy segura, pero ayudara a que este mas tranquila, ¿ya ha comido algo? Tiene aquí más de siete horas –

- No, no tengo apetito –

- Comprendo, tenga fe, no todo este perdido –

¿Será verdad?, la fe no puede solucionar nada, aun menos sanar heridas, pero puede mantenerte aflote, intentando sobrevivir ante la adversidad.

Puede ser verdad o talvez no, pero es lo único que tengo por ahora, lo único que me brinda es una esperanza.

Tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no escuche cuando llamaron a la puerta, la enfermera dio permiso de entrar a quien estuviera detrás de ella.

- ¿Cariño? -

- ¿Abuela?-

- ¡Oh! Ami, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Por qué? –

- Tranquila Margaret, deja que Ami nos explique y deja de apretarle la mano así, que se la vas a romper-

- Abuelo-

- Hola cariño, ¿estas bien?-

- Si, Abuela siéntate a su lado –

- Gracias, Explícame Ami –

- Papa, sufrió una embolia cerebral, me llamaron temprano para que viniera, no sabia que ustedes no estaban al tanto, no tenia cabeza para nada, lo siento tanto –

- No te preocupes, ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? –

- El medico dice que habrá que esperar a que recobre la conciencia para saber que secuelas existirán, mañana le van a practicar una tomografía y mas estudios –

- ¿Puede tardar mucho en despertar? –

- Margaret, tranquila, solo nos queda esperar, recuerda que esto no esta en nuestras manos –

- Pero Jean, en mi bebe, mi niño, no lo quiero ver así, esto no puede estar pasando, es mi hijo….-

- Margaret, es el fuerte, va a sobrevivir a esto, no lo entierres aun, no se va a rendir…-

Y no pude escuchar mas, salí de la habitación lo más silenciosa que pude, lo ultimo que vi, fue al abuelo sentándose en la cama, los abuelos se merecían pasar un tiempo a solas con Papa.

Y yo necesitaba, tranquilizarme y respirar, en las ultimas veinticuatro horas me había sucedido demasiadas cosas inimaginables, demasiado dolor, demasiada impotencia.

Siento que me asfixio, me duele el pecho, la angustia se devora mi corazón, cada latir se vuelve más doloroso, deseo gritar, deseo llorar.

¿Llorar? , ¿Por qué llorar?, por la posible pérdida o por la pérdida resiente.

Las lágrimas son simplemente agua salada, pero alivian el dolor, lo lavan y se lo llevan consigo, ¿Tanto necesito llorar?, ¿Tanto pesar rodea mi corazón?

¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil llorar, no es simplemente liberar los sollozos y acurrucarse, es dejar libre la angustia y permitirle que se expanda por todo el ser, colmando cada célula, cada fibra, de tristeza.

Llorar, es desnudar el alma, llorar, es mostrarse tal y como eres.

Eso es algo que no lo practico con mucha frecuencia y mas aun acompañada. Y ahora es lo que mas necesito.

- ¿Ami? -

- ¿S-Stella? –

- Oh, Ami, ¿Qué necesitas? –

- Yo…yo…abrázame por favor…-

-Tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien, ¿Por qué no, nos llamaste? –

- No tenia idea, no pensaba, ¿Cómo supiste?, ¿estas sola? –

- No, Margaret nos llamo mientas venían hacia acá, Spyros esta estacionando el auto junto con Jedaite, no estaba tranquila sin saber como esta Jean–

- Tuvo una embolia, esta inconciente, el medico espera que reaccione en el transcurso de noche –

- ¿A que hora llegaste a Nueva Orleans? –

- Al medio día, tome el primer vuelo desde Nueva York –

- Por que no vas a casa y descansas un rato, nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí, si algo ocurre te avisaremos –

- No, no puedo irme…-

- Cariño no te hace bien estar aquí, ve date un baño y regresa –

- No y si…si el…-

-No Ami, no lo pienses –

- Lo soy, pero también soy realista, no puedo fingir que no va a suceder, ¿Cómo viviste sin Solin?, ¿Cómo? –

- No te puedo decir que fue fácil, ni como lo hice, por que yo mismo no lo se, pero tenia que salir adelante, tenia a alguien que dependía de mi, sufrí, llore y lo odie por dejarme sola…pero no estaba en mis manos y tampoco esta en la tuyas, todo tomara el curso que debe tener, mantente tranquila y con la cabeza fría, no es fácil pero tampoco imposible, tienes que tranquilizarte –

- Lo intentare –

- ¿Ami? -

Antes de que pudiera responder me encontraba atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos, mientras una mano me acariciaba el cabello y me mecía como cuando era niña, lentamente alce la mirada para toparme con un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa cargada de amor paternal.

- Spyros…-

- Ya estamos aca, me voy a encargar de todo, no te vas a preocupar por nada, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Spyros, no…yo –

- Tu nada, te vas a quedar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo Ami? –

- De acuerdo…-

- Llamaste al despacho –

- No…se… me olvido…lo siento tanto…yo-

- No cariño, tranquila, yo me encargo –

- Gracias….-

- ¿Cómo esta Jean?, Margaret solo nos dijo que estaba en el hospital, no dijo mas –

- Tuvo una embolia, no se…no se…el medico no sabe que secuelas puede haber…además aun no recobra la conciencia –

- ¿Cómo sucedió? –

- Me dijo que fue mientras estaba en una casa cerca del barrio Frances, estaba supervisando la restauración y…se sintió mal…se desmayo….-

-Tranquila…voy a llamar al despacho para ponerlos al tanto y a buscar a su medico, ¿Cómo se llama? –

- Smith….Cain Smith…-

- Bien, Stella, ¿me acompañas?, ¿Jedaite acompañas a Ami? –

- Desde hace rato la deseo abrazar pero la acaparas –

- Jed…-

Hace tantos que no veía a Jed y justamente tenia que hacerlo en estas circunstancias, Irónico.

Simple y sencillamente irónico.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- No me preguntes eso, por que me voy a poner a llorar y es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos –

-¿Por qué?, si quieres llora, estoy contigo –

- Oh, Jed, ¿Qué va a pasar?, si Papa se muere…la compañía, los abuelos, tanta gente a la que hay que avisarle, el funeral… ¡Oohh Dios! , tengo que avisarles a todos y…-

- Ami, mírame…Jean no este muerto –

- Pero…el…-

-Ami, el medico te dijo que va había que esperar, hagámoslo, no te adelantes, pase lo que pase, estoy aquí, Papa se encargara de todo, somos tu familia, tranquila, ¿si? –

- Si –

- ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? -

- No, estoy bien por el momento -

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –

-¿Mmm?... es mi móvil.-

- ¿No piensas atenderlo?-

- Sinceramente no –

- Dámelo, lo atenderé y le diré a quien te esta llamando que deje de fastidiar –

- No es necesario –

- Si lo es, dame el móvil…ahora –

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Jed sigue siendo el mismo niño mimado que quiere que se cumpla su voluntad, que hable con quien sea que me este llamando, si con eso esta feliz.

- Por favor, que no se te vaya la lengua, a quien sea no le expliques, nada, N-A-D-A, invéntale algo -

- ¿Lo que sea?-

-Si, lo que sea –

- ¿Puede decirle que estas exhausta después de un maratón de sexo? –

- Haz lo que quieras, pero aléjate, no quiero escuchar nada –

-Bien, esa es mi chica……_Alo, buenas tardes, si este es su móvil pero…-_

Cuanta calma, por ahora, quisiera… ¿Qué quisiera?, ¿comer?, eso implica moverme y eso es lo único que no voy a hacer. Tanto que meditar y no deseo hacerlo.

¿Quisiera?...aun deseo cosas y en este momento desearía cambiar el rumbo del destino.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Todo ocurre por una razón, alguien muere hoy y al instante alguien nace, vida y muerte, blanco y negro, todo mezclado homogéneamente. Todo.

Podría divagar horas o días, para evitar el presente, pero para aceptarlo no creo que la vida sea suficiente.

- ¡¡ Dios!! ese tipo era un total imbecil … casi me golpea por el móvil, quería hablar contigo a toda costa, estaba como loco, te diste cuenta que todas las llamadas eran de el, tenias como cuarenta mensajes de voz y no se diga de texto, dijo algo sobre una boda y que no asististe, ¿acaso te ibas a casar y no me invitaste-

-¿Eh? –

- No me estas escuchando –

-Lo siento, ¿que sucede? –

- ¿Quién se casaba hoy? –

-Ooohhh…mmm…un amigo...este…soy su dama de honor-

- Dirás era, a lo que entendí la boda fue hace muchas horas y debo decir que no estaba muy contento con que lo dejaras plantado, además creo que no debía de haberte llamado, supongo que debía de estar comenzando su noche de bodas…¿Por qué no tenias ninguna llamada de Zaf? –

- Compréndelo esta molesto –

- ¿Zaf? –

- ¿Eh?, te dije que Zi...er...mi amigo de la boda debe de estar molesto, falto su dama de honor y el cortejo debió de estar incompleto, además…la novia…¡¡Dios que horrible!! Que en tu boda suceda eso y…-

- Si es cierto, ¿Por qué no te ha llamado Zaf?-

-¿Ahh?-

- Cierto, no le has avisado, le voy a llamar –

-¡NO!-

-¿No?-

- No –

-¿Por qué?-

- Por que no –

- ¿Están peleados? –

- No –

- ¿Entonces?-

- Jed…es mejor no molestarlo…no puedo llamarlo así como así…además a el que le puede importar lo que le pase a mi Padre-

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! le importa tanto como a mi o mas, le voy a llamar –

-Por favor no lo hagas…no…-

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿están peleados verdad? -

- Si…pero…es diferente…ya no hay punto de retorno –

- Ami…No puede ser tan malo-

- Lo es…lo es…Jed…déjalo así…lo hecho, hecho esta-

- ¿Qué te hizo?-

- Nos hicimos Jed…ambos…nos herimos…ambos…y como todo llega a su fin…Nosotros tuvimos el nuestro -

Sentí que algo líquido resbalaba por mi mejilla derecha, alce mi mano para limpiar aquello de mi rostro.

Lagrimas.

Eran lagrimas, son lagrimas.

Lagrimas de impotencia y angustia por mi Padre, por aquel ser que me había dado no solo la vida, si no que me había dado mas amor que nadie, incondicional ante todo, tan abrumador que no existían palabras para describirlo.

Pero no solo lloraba por el. También había decepción e incredulidad, por aquellos a los que considere parte de mi ser, aquellos que adore por años y que brinde mas que mi amistad, les di mi amor y mi confianza. Les di una parte de mí que nunca regresara.

Pero no solo lloraba por ellos, por todos los sentimientos que acarreaban y la mar que me rodeaba.

Hoy también estas lágrimas son por mí, por estos sentimientos abrumadores, por la cruel vida que tenía que soportar y enfrentar, por mi pobre corazón que se había quebrado en miles de pedazos, tal cual que fuera cristal, pedazos deformes que nunca se volverían a unir.

Por mí, por todo y todos, deseaba llorar, gritar, deseaba que los brazos que me sostenían y la voz que canturreaba palabras cargadas de cariño y paz fueran procedentes de otro ser…pero eso era imposible.

Tan imposible como que las lagrimas se me secaran, pero en algún momento me sucedió, pasaron, ¿horas? O ¿minutos?, no lo se, pero por un instante estuve en paz.

Simplemente saciada y vacía, como si solo existiera yo, solo yo, nada de dolor, nada de soledad, solo paz y de esa manera me sumergí en las profundidades del sueño.

/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\

-¿Ami?...despierta...ami –

-mmm, ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?... ¿Y Jed? –

-Tuvo que ir a casa cariño, tiene un invitado que atender, me pidió que lo disculpara, por la tarde regresa –

-¿Qué hora es Stella? –

- Más de medio día –

-Dios, dormí demasiado-

-Es justo cariño, tuviste un día pesado, Spyros se ha encargado de todo, Ami…Jean despertó-

-¿¡Que?!, ¿Por qué no me despertaron?, ¿Cómo esta? –

-El me pidió que no lo hiciera, esta bien Ami, ya le practicaron los estudios que estaban propuestos para hoy, el medico nos dijo que el diagnostico puede ser muy favorable, pero…-

-¿Hay secuelas verdad?-

-Si, a primera vista son perceptibles…no puede hablar bien y su mano izquierda tiembla demasiado, el medico tiene fe que sean las únicas secuelas que existan, pero dijo que habrá que esperar, que tal vez con el tiempo queden mas en evidencia –

-Quiero verlo…-

-Si, te acompaño, te esta esperando –

Inhala...exhala….y aquí vamos, sin prestar atención casi a nada, llegue a la puerta de la habitación, respire hondo, de nuevo, y gire la perilla para entrar.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, Spyros estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana, los abuelos se encontraban a cada lado de la cama, de pronto el abuelo se hizo a un lado para permitirme una mejor visión.

Y lo que vi…lo que vi, fueron un par de ojos azules, tan parecidos a los míos, rodeados de arrugas que revelaban que las sonrisas eran frecuentes en esa cara, una chispa que no comprendía emergía de ellos y una enorme sonrisa decoraba todo.

Me olvide de todos, lentamente me acerque y tome asiento a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarlo, revisaba cada centímetro tratando de encontrar las diferencias, pero nada, absolutamente nada, para mi era igual que siempre, tome su mano entre las mías y no hice mas.

Quería saltar a sus brazos como lo hacia cuando era niña y que me balanceara, deseaba tanto abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería.

Pero no me atrevía, al mirarlo detenidamente, descubrí que estaba pálido, varios tubos conectados a su cuerpo, ese era tan distinto a mi Padre a aquel vi en la navidad pasada.

No me quería mover, tenia temor de que desapareciera si me alejaba, me seguía aferrando a su mano como si fuera un ancla.

Estuve tan cerca de perderlo, tan cerca, estaba conciente de que lo iba a perder en algún momento, pero nunca pensé que fuera de esta manera.

Mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad y tristeza, desea llorar y a la vez reír, deseaba…deseaba que nunca se fuera.

- A-Ami…co-mo…-

-Estoy aquí Papa, tranquilo-

-Lo si-siento,n-no –

-Sshhh, estamos bien Papa, ya estamos bien –

- Veo que se encuentra mejor Sr.Mizuno -

- Gr-gracias Do-ctor-

-Tengo los resultados de sus estudios, me gustaría discutirlos con usted y con su hija –

- Muy bien doctor -

Con esa leve indirecta todos abandonaron la habitación, claro que la Abuela a regañadientes, pero Stella la convenció, era la mejor.

- Pudiera explicarle todo técnicamente pero creo que será innecesario, para ahorrarnos tecnicismos resumiré, esta en excelente condición para acabar de sufrir una embolia de esta clase, las secuelas aparentemente son mínimas, el temblor de su brazo izquierdo y la parálisis de su cara se pueden sobrellevar con terapia, no quiero que se desanime esta en excelentes condiciones para salir adelante, pero las cosas van cambiar, no puede vivir solo, necesita a una enfermera las veinticuatro horas del día, además esta su trabajo, tómese unas vacaciones largas, no me malinterprete no quiero que lo deje, pero tiene que aprender a vivir con esto y entre mas rápido sea así, es mejor para usted.

Tendrá que estar en un régimen estricto, seguir una dieta al pie de la letra….-

Durante aproximadamente dos horas o mas, el Doctor Smith nos explico y explico lo que había sucedido, ya que Papa tenia dudas, me encantaba verlo de esa manera tan vivo y perspicaz.

EL doctor nos prometió darlo de alta no máximo dos días, ya que deseaba que pasara la navidad en casa, le agradecí el gesto de todo corazón, Papa estaría mil veces mejor en casa que en el hospital.

Mientras el doctor continuaba dando consejos y debes en cuando bromeaba, comencé a organizar las cosas, le pediría ayuda a Spyros para contratar a una enfermera de turno completo, hablaría con el despacho para que alguien se ocupara de sus proyectos hasta nuevo aviso, talvez se deberían hacer unas remodelaciones, mudar la alcoba de Papa a la planta baja de la casa, tenia tanto en mente pero a la vez nada.

Entre tanto, algo se colaba en mi cabeza, el doctor pedía que Papa no estuviera solo, los abuelos no podían hacerse cargo de el, la única solución era mudarme a nueva Orleáns.

Por mas descabellado que fuera no es mala idea.

De un u otro modo huiría, pero en realidad no lo haría, tenia mis relaciones zanjadas en Nueva York, solo me quedaba el trabajo allá y eso no me retendría, llamaría al trabajo mañana, los pondría la tanto de la situación, contrataría una mudanza para que empacara y mandara todo para acá.

Si, solucionado, me mudaría a Nueva Orleans.

Todo sucede por un por que, cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre.

- ¿Alguna duda más?-

- Cre-eo, que por mi parte no, ¿A-ami?-

- No, ninguna, gracias doctor-

-Compermiso –

- Bien, Papa solo nos queda esperar que estés fuera de aquí, la abuela se va a alegrar-

- Tu llamaste a Kattalakis? –

-No eso fue obra de la abuela, olvide llamar a todos, lo siento tanto, Spyros se a encargado de todo, me volví una masa gelatinosa y lacrimógena –

- Todo esta bien, ya, discúlpame cariño, se que no fue agradable recibir esa llamada –

- No te preocupes, ahora tenemos mucho que organizar, ¿Podría darme posada el Sr. Mizuno? –

-Mi casa es tu casa –

- Pero no serán solo unos días, talvez semanas o meses o…–

- No, Ami, no vas a dejar tu trabajo, tu vida, por que un viejo como yo tuviera una recaída-

-¿Recaída?,¡¡Por dios Papa!! No me salgas con eso, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí al saber que estabas en el hospital, además la maldita enfermera no me quiso decir nada, tuve el peor vuelo de mi vida imaginándote muerto, no me pidas que no cambie mis prioridades, por que estas muy equivocado, el maldito trabajo me importa un rábano, puedo trabajar aquí en cualquier cosa, ¿entendido? –

-Si cariño, pero..-

- No hay pero…-

- Bien, múdate con tu viejo Padre a su mansión y con sus adorados vecinos los kattalakis –

- Gracias Padre –

- No gracias a ti cariño –

Fácil y sencillo, se soluciono una parte del problema, en teoría claro, aun faltaba la práctica.

/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\-/-\\\

Platicamos durante las siguientes horas, los abuelos se nos unieron y lo mismo pasó con Stella y Spyros, pero al poco rato todos quedaron en común acuerdo marcharse a descansar un rato y a ducharse, después de la tormenta que se había armado deseaba un baño y una cama, pero no obtendría ninguna de las dos, primero no tenia ropa en Nueva Orleans y segundo no me separaría de mi Padre hasta que estuviera un casa.

Le pedí a Stella que me comprara un cambio de ropa o dos, prometió que los envía con Jed cuando viniera de visita.

Y según ella el llegaría por la tarde, pero ya era entrada la noche y no aparecía.

Por suerte mi padre se había quedado dormido y me entretenía mirando la televisión, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – Y lo único que vi fue una cabellera roja que se abalanzaba sobre de mi

- ¡¡Amiiiiiiiiiiiii!!...te extrañe tanto….-

- ¿Artie? – Levanto la cabeza y vi un par de ojos verdes, sin duda alguna era Artie Kattalakis.

- Amiiiiiiiii, tengo tanto que contarte, ¿Por qué no habías venido?, No tengo con quien ir de compras, eres una desconsiderada.

Sin duda Artie Kattalakis , la hermana menor de Jed y Zaf, una adolescente en potencia, totalmente mimada por sus hermanos y padres, es caprichosa y autoritaria. Pero dentro de todo es un amor, bueno según sea el caso.

- ¿Viniste sola?-

- No, Jed esta aparcando el auto, ¿Cómo esta tu Papa? –

- Mejor cariño, gracias por venir –

- Me da gusto, pero deja que te cuente antes de que venga Jed, fui a su casa el otro día y me encontré con que tiene ahí a una mujer viviendo con el, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar mujer, es demasiado alta, tiene el cabello muy maltratado y largo, en mi opinión se lo debería de cortar y teñírselo…-

- ¿Debe de ser su novia?-

- ¡¡Nooooo!!, Dios quiera que no, ella dijo que eran amigos, además es vieja para Jed, tu conoces como es Jed solo esta con ella por sexo -

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

- Parece que tuviera cuarenta años y estaba vestida con una camisa de Jed, ¿lo puedes creer?, tienes que hablar con el, pregúntale por esa mujer, hazlo entrar en razón –

- No crees que estas armando un lío de nada, a lo mejor es cierto y es solo su amiga y se esta quedando con el por una temporada –

- Siiii y yo soy el presidente de los estados unidos, se acuesta con el, lo quiere engatusar, lo juro Ami esa tipa es una guarra...-

- Si alguno de tus hermanos te pesca hablando así, créeme que no vas a pasarlo bien –

- Hablando de hermanos, Zaf llego por la tarde y..-

- ¡¡Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Shshs, esta dormido tu Papa, ¿entonces si están peleados? –

- ¿Qué dijo el? –

- Bueno primero empecemos por el principio, no pensé que no estaba enterado llego a casa con un humor de perros, parecía que no hubiera dormido en días y además se que estuvo bebiendo, me prohibió que le hablara, ¿lo puedes creer? , dijo que lo mareaba con mi cháchara de plática.

Después de que se cambio de ropas y se ducho comió algo, Mama la puso al tanto de todo, en verdad todo estaba muy bien pero cuando Jed llego por mi…te juro que la guerra de Troya quedo corta, Jed le grito y grito y grito, le dijo que era un ogro sin corazón, que estaba mas vacío que una calabaza de Halloween y que ardería en las llamas del infierno, ya sabes todas esas cosa que dice Jed cuando se enoja, pura palabrería moralista.

Pero no contaba con la lengua viperina de Zaf, contraataco y ahí fue cuando la bomba exploto, me perdí demasiado ya que hablan en griego y demasiado rápido, definitivamente tengo que retomar las clases –

- ¿Y? –

- ¿Sabes que significa Ilicios? –

- Si no equivoco es idiota –

- Oohh ahora todo tiene sentido, Jed le dijo muchas veces Ilicios a Zaf, cuando regresaron a un idioma entendible que no fueran gruñidos o gritos, claro las groserías las seguían empleando, pero las entiendo en cualquier idioma son universales, Jed le pidió, no le exigió una explicación del por que no estaba enterado y Zaf se encogió de hombros y lo mando al infierno –

- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? –

- Bueno, Papa estaba con la boca abierta y creo que en shock y Mama, pues no entiendo como estaba, a veces se reía y otras lloraba, no les pregunte salimos para de inmediato…por cierto Zaf nos acompaño y dijo que quería hablar contigo-

Ooohh mierda, justo lo que me faltaba.

-Bien, no creo que es el mejor momento para hablar con tu hermano, he tenido casi tres días espeluznantes, mejor dicho de mierda, si te preguntan nunca dije eso -

- Muy bien, entonces díselo tú a Zaf –

- Por favor cariño, dile que no estoy presentable, no me he duchado y no he dormido bien, será mejor en otra ocasión –

- ¿Para cuando? –

- Cuando el infierno se congele…-

- ¿Eh?, escuche eso –

-No lo se, pero se que no será hoy, ni mañana –

- Ajam…Oohh, yo abro -

Por eso digo que esta niña puede ser un dulce cuando quier pero cuando se lo propone es un verdadero grano en el culo.

-Hermano, silencio, el Papa de Ami esta durmiendo –

- Ya me di cuenta, Ami perdóname por dejarte sola pero tengo un invitado y tenia que ir a atenderlo -

- ¿Atenderlo o Atenderla? –

- Artie, no te preocupes Jed, todo esta bajo control –

- Bien, Zafiro esta afuera y me pidió que te digiera si podrías salir unos minutos –

- Gracias, pero tal vez en otra ocasión –

- Unos minutos, por favor Ami, dale diez minutos y saldré por ti, por favor –

- Jed…no …-

-Por favor, Artie y yo nos quedamos con Jean si sucede algo te salgo a buscar, ve por favor, aclaren esto y zánjenlo –

- Bien –

No le dije mas a Jed, mire a mi Papa y me dirigí a la puerta, esperaba encontrarme con Zaf, en cuanto la abriera, pero no fue así, estaba parado frente a un gran ventanal al otro extremo del pasillo, supuse que estaba mirando algo.

Tome aire y me acerque a el, supe que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia desde un principio ya que vi mi reflejo en el vidrio, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón dio un vuelco y rememore las últimas palabras que habíamos cruzado.

Me detuve a unos pasos y el espacio entre nosotros era tan corto, no pude decir nada, en realidad no lo iba a hacer, yo no pedí hablar con el, así que me quede esperando sus palabras.

Durante varios minutos solo nos sostuvimos la mirada, evitando parpadear, de pronto Zafiro respiro hondo y se dio media vuelta encarándome. Se veía cansado casi igual que yo, realmente Artie tenía razón, tenía una resaca ya prolongada.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste de lo de Jean?-

- No tuve tiempo , además no tenía por que –

-No fuiste a la Boda de Ziocite –

- No creo que pudiera estar en dos sitios a la vez –

-Estas a la defensiva –

- Me lo estas preguntando –

- No, lo estoy afirmando, no tienes por que estar así –

- Te equivocas, las ultimas veces que hablamos te empeñaste en insultarme y mas la ultima vez, así que tengo el derecho de estar alerta –

-Eso…eso fue diferente, debiste de avisarme, te hubiera acompañado de inmediato, no tenias que pasar esto sola –

_Como decirte no, si sé bien que estoy mintiendo;  
como decirte no, si eso no es lo que yo siento;  
como decirte no y borrarte de mis sueños;  
como decirte no y si te he visto no me acuerdo..._

- Te equivocas, es mi familia tenia que estar aquí cuanto antes, además soy un adulto puedo afrontar las cosas sola y no estuve mucho tiempo sola, mis abuelos llegaron ayer por la tarde junto con Stella, Spyros y Jed –

- Si me entere -

- Entonces, si ya esta claro todo, permiso quiero estar con mi padre –

- Ami, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –

-No tenia por que avisarte –

- Somos amigos –

- No, éramos amigos que es muy diferente, ¿Qué pensabas que te llamaría llorando?, suplicándote reconsiderarlo estas muy equivocado, se cuando no me quieren –

- Me di cuenta que no me llamaste, me ignoraste un mes, no moviste un dedo para tratar que habláramos, me mandaste al carajo –

- Como tú lo hiciste conmigo, estamos empates -

-¿No te importo verdad?, no tienes sentimientos, ¿o que?-

- Claro que los tengo, pero no viene al caso perder mi tiempo contigo, gracias por preguntar por mi padre, ahora si me permites me retiro –

- Estoy aquí para hablar de nosotros –

- Zafiro, dejamos…bueno, dejaste claras las cosas entre nosotros, no me quieres en tu vida, para ti soy un estorbo en el camino a tu felicidad, ¿Por qué te preocupas? Esta todo solucionado, déjalo correr –

-No puedo creer que seas tan fría, cuantos años estuvimos juntos y de repente todo se acabo, tu no eres la Ami que conozco, su fueras una parte de lo que es ella, hubieras gritado y maldecido para arreglarlo –

- Todos cambiamos, a fin de cuentas que te quejas, tienes lo que querías, acéptalo y déjame en paz –

- ¿No te acostabas con el? –

_Y he tratado de escaparme, de salirme de esta historia  
porque entiendo que fui yo el último en llegar  
pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar,  
si es que hay uno o más de uno para el eso es igual  
y es por eso que prefiere compartirte  
antes que perderte y seguir soñando, y seguir viviendo,  
y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiaran,  
para bien o para mal, ya es muy tarde para regresar._

- Perfecto, dejemos de jugar a las adivinanzas, pregúntame de una vez lo que quieras y déjate de rodeos –

- Me equivoque, te juzgue desde un principio, sabia que estabas viéndote con el y con su prometida, pensé que tratabas de disuadirlo a casarse y después venias a acostarte conmigo, ¿sabes?, te odie, por ser tan frívola y desconsiderada, por jugar con el, con la pobre mujer que el había embaucado y por jugar conmigo.

Cada vez que te besaba no paraba de pensar que lo habías besado a el y cuando me estaba dentro de ti, suponía que el había hecho lo mismo, cada vez trataba de borrarlo de ti, deseaba que lo olvidaras y que encontraras algo con que distraerte.

Pero cuando fuiste a mi apartamento y yo me encontraba acompañado, sentí que eras la más vil de las mujeres y quería hacerte pagar por el dolor de esa desdichada mujer, te herí y te rechace y así fue el comienzo de todo.

Sabia que hacías, con quien te citabas, estaba al tanto de todo, recuerdas cuando nos encontramos la primera vez en un bar, vi como te besabas con ese, como lo acariciabas y como te acariciaba, los seguí con la miraba, estaba tan consiente de que te acostarías con el y me dolía ver que no te importaba dañar mas gente.

Y después, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar hace un par de noches, fui un hijo de puta, te herí, te humille y no me importo nada, desde ese momento me perdí en el alcohol, vi el dolor en tus ojos y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, me emborrache hasta que estuve seguro de perder la conciencia.

Ayer me llamo el flamante novio, totalmente histérico, no sabia nada de ti, me dijo que no le contestabas el móvil, termino por contarme todo lo que habían hablado anoche y el muy descarado me dijo lo que te había propuesto y como lo mandaste al carajo, me enferme de mi mismo, trate de llamarte a tu apartamento pero nunca tuve respuesta, me alarme por que nadie te había visto desde la noche anterior, pero en la madrugada Jed llamo y sentí las llamas del infierno en carne propia y desee poder golpearme a mi mismo.

Tome el primer vuelo para acá, Ami deseaba estar aquí a tu lado, que me permitieras abrazarte mientas llorabas, desee regresar el tiempo y enmendar mis errores. Deseo estar junto a ti como antes.

Me equivoque, Ami...entiéndeme…perdóname…-

_Como decirte no, si me bailas en los sesos;  
como decirte no, si te clavaste hasta en mis huesos,  
como decirte no y salirme de este infierno;  
como decirte no y si te he visto no me acuerdo..._

- Solo al vivir en carne propia podemos afrontar las situaciones, Zafiro fuiste un reverendo pendejo, que se dejo llevar por su maldito ego y machismo.

No tienes una maldita idea de lo que me dolieron tus palabras y tus acciones, no tienes ni la mas jodida idea, de todo corazón me encantaría mandarte al demonio y son escalas.

No eras simplemente con el que me acostaba, eras mi amigo, eras parte de mí, vivimos demasiado juntos y a ti no te importo, no dudaste nada.

Eras…sabes lo que me cuesta decir que "eras" parte de mi y de mi vida, no lo acepto por completo, pero me comenzaba a hacer a la idea y aunque no pudiera lo iba a conseguir.

-Quieres que te perdone, entonces te perdono, adiós –

_Y he tratado de escaparme, de salirme de esta historia  
de esfumarme y de perderme, y de borrarme de una vez_

_pero el corazón insiste, que será lo que le diste  
que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez mas,  
pero no sabes bien que es capaz de compartirte  
antes de perderte y seguir soñando, y seguir viviendo,  
y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiaran,  
para bien o para mal ya es muy tarde para regresar._

- No Ami, así no, quiero que seamos como antes o tan siquiera una parte de cómo éramos -

- ¿Para que?, no tiene caso –

- Si lo tiene, yo …yo te extraño… te quiero…por favor perdóname y permíteme ser de nuevo tu amigo, comencemos de nuevo, como si fuéramos un par de crios.

Se que te pido demasiado, una segunda oportunidad, dámela y tómala, tal vez se convierta en lo mejor para ambos, pero te aseguro que no puede empeorar –

-Realmente crees que vale la pena, es demasiado masoquismo de ambas partes, no te has cansado de mí, de esta estupida, malévola e insensata mujer, no quiero que tomes el papel de victimario y aun peor yo no quiero ser la victima y a ti no creo que te quede ese papel.

No se que decirte, ni lo que quieres, se que no maneje nuestra "amistad" como debería, era un maldito juego, tanto para ti como para mi, ya sabes sexo sin compromiso, alguien que te recibía cada vez que estabas cachondo.

Todo debía salir bien, en el fondo estábamos consientes que terminaría, ¿sabes? El problema inicio ahí, no teníamos por que comenzar esa relación o ese tipo de relación mas bien dicho.

Son pocas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida que han sido correctas, las demás son un reverendo desastre, que ha arrastrado consigo a demasiada gente.

Fui y soy egoísta y estupida, sabes en realidad por que actúe de esa manera, por que tenia envidia, estaba llena de perjuicios e ira, temía de un futuro que nunca iba a ser para mi, lo peor es que con Zio pensé que lo pude tener y lo deje ir tantos años atrás, claro señal de que no era mi turno, temía que el construyera lo que yo nunca podría hacer, es mas tu lo vas a construir.

_Y he tratado de escaparme, de salirme de esta historia  
porque entiendo que fui yo el último en llegar  
pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar,  
si es que hay uno o más de hubo para el eso es igual..._

Me estanque en un escalón, mirando solo a los transeúntes, estoy fastidiada de eso, fastidiada de solo mirar, de solo añorar y negarme lo que todos tenían. Pero abrí los ojos, al carajo lo pasado, al carajo lo que hice, lo siento si hice daño y perdono a los que me lo hicieron, de ahora en adelante veré por mi bienestar tal vez no alcance la cima, pero lo intentare y eso basta.

No me importa el fracaso, otro mas a la cuenta, para eso es la vida para caernos y ponernos de pie, cuantas veces sea necesario.

Quisiera borrarte de mi…quisiera borrarte de ti, pero seria imposible, no quedaría nada de ambos, me enseñaste tanto, compartiste tu sabiduría, tu propia filosofía, yo te mostré como soportar males y desdichas, pero ante todo son sostuvimos mutuamente, aportamos detalles magníficos y significativos para forjarnos y la única verdad es que eso no se puede cambiar.

Estamos debajo de nuestras pieles, como el más exquisito tatuaje intricado, esa es la razón mas importante, por que a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor que nos inflijamos mutuamente, nos mantenemos intactos.

Necesitamos respirar, debemos hacerlo y de aquí en delante, recibirás de mi parte eso, me mudo a Nueva Orleans, mi padre me necesita, por el momento el encabeza mi lista de prioridad.

No importa las negativas y recriminaciones, es una decisión que no se someterá a juicio.

Entiéndelo estamos unidos, no importan las distancias siempre lo estaremos, imagina una cadena de telarañas, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Gracias Zafiro, gracias por entregarme tanto amor y tanto dolor, gracias por ser mi amigo y estar aquí.

_Y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia,  
de esfumarme y de perderme, y de borrarme de una vez  
pero el corazón insiste, que será lo que le diste  
que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez mas,  
pero lo sabes bien que es capaz de compartirte  
antes de perderte y seguir soñando  
Pero no sé hasta cuando..._

Ya he cometido muchos errores, se que no lo puedo remediar ninguno de ellos, pero puedo aprender de ellos y eso hare.

No me importa si crees que huyo o si te evito, la cague contigo y es momento de cambiarlo.

No se que va a resultar, quisiera decirte tanto, pero las palabras no me salen. Te lastime demasiado, jugué contigo, me encapriche contigo y me aproveche de ti.

Es mi culpa, la acepto y estoy conforme con ella, no es solo lo ocurrido hace unos días, es lo que acontece desde años atrás, el egoísmo, la ira y el desden.

Lo sano para ti, para nosotros, aunque suene estupido a estas alturas, es darnos tiempo, no puede haber separación, un final; estamos mas que consientes que todo y todos nos reúnen de nuevo, un tiempo Zafiro, no se semanas, meses, años, los que sean, necesitamos, nos lo debemos y merecemos.

No voy a desaparecer del mapa, voy a estar atenta a ti y a lo que te sucede, pero tenemos que retroceder a ser amigos.

Y después de ese tiempo…después de el…no se que vendrá, bueno, corrección estoy segura que deberá ser bueno para ambos.

Podrías conocer a alguien o podría conocer a alguien, no lo se, pero vale la pena, ¿no?

¿Amigos?, en las buenas y en las malas -

- Si, amigos en las buenas y en las malas –

* * *

Como decirte no de Franco de Vita

Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Apellidos utilizados propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

**Desde las comodidades de mi casita**

¡¡Dios!!, penúltimo capitulo!! Snif, snif….aun pasito de terminar, no lo creo, como todo, tiene que llegar a su fin, pero no a que ponernos melancólicas aun.

Nos retrasamos poquitín, pero recuerden estudiamos y trabajamos. Además me emocione con el capitulo, jejejeje.

Ooohhh, tenemos que estar de luto, mi reproductor de murió, ¡¡bbuuahhhhh!!, es horrible, no puedo escuchar música mientras voy al trabajo.

Dejo mis delirios cortos, por que traje pendientes a casa, pero antes, gracias a todos los que nos leen y más aun a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarnos un review con sus comentarios.

Las dejo con los delirios y la respuesta a sus reviews de Gaby, no te emociones!!.

_**Karenina Hansen **_Y Jed es hermoso porque es MIO, es mi imaginación calenturienta que lo eligió y no podía ser menos. Jajaja, Yo también odio los peludos, wuacale!! Solo un chap, y en el 5 lloro de la felicidad!! Es tan lindo, ya vas a ver!! Hace la cola, porque te digo que soy la primera que quiere uno así, jajajjaj ¿publicamos en clarín? Jajajjaja. Gracias por el rr, por seguirnos, por todo!!

muaks

_**sailor angel moon **_Ohhh gracias!! Este chap es lindo, es verdad, pero el que me puede es el final… debe ser porque se cierran todos los círculos, por las canciones, o por lo que sea, pero no me canso de leerlo. Es muy lindo, muy tierno.

Yo hago extreme make over de los personajes de SM!! Jajaja, dame a los que no das un peso, y te lo vendo como la futura abogada que soy!! Jajajaja.

jajaja, muchas gracias por el rr y seguir el fic, muaks!

_**ForeverSerena **_¿Quién no le gustaría un adonis rico que te mimara todo el día? Aposta lo que quieras, que yo sí. Jajaa, por algo soy la que lo escribe!! Jajajja, por eso cuando me decían pobre Setsu yo les decía que todo tiene un porque… todo el sufrimiento era para algo. Solo a esperar el final!!

Gracias por el rr y por todo!

Muaks!!

_**NeoReina-sailormoon **_Un premio a Sandra!! Jaja, Esto es serio. Tenemos que hablar, ¿hace cuanto que no hablamos Sandra!? Ponete las pilas!! ¿Cómo sobrevivís sin mi? Jajajaja, acordate… ¿Quién te presento a Ed? ¿eh? Malagradecidas que son… jaja.

Te dije que el manga y el anime son GENIALES. Muchas canciones que use son del anime, es muy bueno. La primera es de Nana, si viste el anime es el ending 3. Creo. En fin, gracias por el rr!

Muaks!

_**Lumar **_Si la verdad es que Setsu se merecía mejores momentos, por algo siempre decía _esperen, _porque tanto dolor era necesario.  
Lo que pasa es que entre nos, Setsu está loca. Al igual que muah!! Jajaja, pero no te preocupes, todavía no visite ni un psicólogo, ni tengo en mi colección otoño invierno, una camisa de fuerza. Jajajajaj, me alegra muchote que te haya llegado porque ese era precisamente mi fin. Que al fin puedan entenderla, y no solo sentir lástima. Que vean mas allá. Que al igual que todos comete errores y tiene miedo. Muchas gracias por el rr!! Cuando me dejen de mandar tp de la facu- toda las semanas!!- y pueda hacerme un agujerito leo tu fic!!

Muaks!!

_**JennySol**_

El problema, querida Jenny, es que lo intento, Dios Savi sabe que releo los chaps. Pero… cuando empiezo a leerlo me distraigo, XD jajaja y se me pasan un par de cositas. Además cuando me dijiste lo del vos (kikiry te autorizo a darme chacha en la colita) ya lo había escrito todo. Jejej. Y ahora con Jedy… ¡LOLA! Salió de mi imaginación, Ergo tengo 

derechos de autor. Jajaja, así que consolate con Mamo cuando lo tengas, si es que suyi ya no lo agoto. Jaja, gracias por el rr.

Muaks!

_**Elizabeth**_Elizabeth Town!! Tus rr son cada vez más cortos!! Y por eso mi respuesta va a ser igual. Perra! Jaajja muaks!

_**Usako Suyi **_La rubia es una perra rastrera!! Jajajjaa. Ups! Quien será?? A este paso, vamos a terminar perdidas en el 2009!! Suyi afloja con el Dios atlante, y esta para subir los chaps!!

Muaks!

_**Maritza **_Jed, Jed, Jed… mi hombre ideal, es mas lo voy a fabricar!! Yeah!! Jajaja. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, sip es una pena que se acerque el final! Buah! Ya lo quiero subir! Jajaja, gracias por el rr.

Muaks!

_**KuMiKo Kou **_Bueh, hablo en nombre mío. Cuando pensamos en hacer esta historia, por mi cabeza se cruzo que estaría bueno que personas que no tiene nuestra adoración para con Mamo, perfectamente lo podían leer. Y la verdad que alguien que ama fervientemente a Seiya nos alague así, es muy lindo.

Y cuando escribo, siempre trato de ponerle todos mis sentimientos, porque creo que eso es un pedacito mío. Igualmente no me considero una escritora. Solo alguien con ganas de divertirse.

Muask!

_**isa1181 **_¿Y yo que lo escribí?, así que imagínate como quede!! Jajajaja, sip, Jed es un amor… pero es lo que se merece Setsu, después de tanto dolor. Y con respecto a tu pedido, te digo que yo también estoy en estado de necesidad, mira que saque decretos, etc, pero voy en déficit. Jajajajja, gracias por el rr!!

Muaks!

_**Darienlover **_Si, no hay números pero hay… economía!! Puaj, puaj! Buah, buah! Si te babeas por este chap, espera el siguiente. FUEGO!! Jajaj te vas a quemar, es tan lindo!! Si, mi Jed es lo más. Tenía que salir de mi, y no me quedo corta con los detalles, jajajja. Gracias por el rr!!

Muaks!

_**Nubia **_Todavía, todavía no supero todo. Pero las cicatrices tardan en sanar, y que más lindo que tener un Dios como Jedy para que las lama!! Jajajaj babas!! ¿Viste? Esos son mis aires filosóficos producto de eliz, jajaja… mis intro re pitonisa. Gracias por el rr!!

Muaks!!

_**Angela**_ Gracias!! Sep, Jedy es una dulzura!! I LOVE HIM!! Jajaja. Si te gusto este chap, creeme que en el que viene te derretís!! Nos veremos en el próximo chap!!

Muaks!


	13. Haruka 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Haruka: Motherhood**_

Estaba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo. Las lágrimas habían dejado un sendero de maquillaje corrido por su rostro, pero era raro, ya no podía llorar más. ¿O tal vez no quería llorar más?

Mal se había ido, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, pero sus lágrimas no eran por él. Él podía estar del otro lado del mundo, y ella igual lo sentiría unido a su corazón.

Pero era por ella, por ella su corazón estaba sangrando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no había oído la puerta al abrirse, pero podía sentir su perfume llenando cada rincón de la habitación.

**-¿Estás feliz ahora?- **

**-Yo…-** No pudo terminar la frase, se sentía tan arrepentida.

**-Ya mostraste tu punto, Kaoli. Ahora qué vas a hacer, ¿tengo que buscar un departamento nuevo? ¿Echarte de mi casa? ¿Preguntarte cuándo te convertiste en una jodida puta? ¿Qué querés de mí Kaoli? Decime algo que me haga odiarte, no quiero seguir sintiendo que me muero.-** Haruka levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos de la mujer que más amaba.

**-Haru perdón amor, no sé qué me pasó. Yo… yo estaba tan mal, odio, odio a Sakurai. Él siempre está entre nosotras, y yo no quiero que seamos tres. ¡Soy tu pareja Haruka, no él!-**

**-Nada justifica lo que hiciste.-** Respondió con acritud.

**-Perdón, perdón amor.- **

Kaoli se arrastró hasta ella sintiendo que a cada paso podía perder lo único que le importaba en este mundo. Había sido una estúpida, dejándose llevar por las palabras de ese hombre, acostándose con él. Llegó a la cama y se aferró al cuerpo de Haruka repitiendo una y otra vez que la amaba, rogando su perdón.

Hasta que la rubia la besó, con furia y con odio. Odiándola y odiándose por no tener la fuerza para dejarla ir. Se arrancaron las ropas con violencia, Haruka controló la situación rápidamente, obligándola a Kaoli a someterse a ella.

Sin delicadeza la amó, haciéndola gritar una y otra vez. Llevándola a la cima del placer, para retirarse y dejarla frustrada. La suave piel de Kaoli estaba irritada por los dientes y uñas de Haruka, pero ella seguía pidiendo más, rogando por llegar al orgasmo. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, y se sentía punto de morir.

Cuando no pudo más, Haruka enterró su cara entre las piernas de Kaoli, haciéndola gemir de satisfacción.

"_Amar es nunca tener que pedir perdón" y una mierda. Esa maldita frase nos persigue como si fuera verdad, pero es sólo una estúpida línea de una vieja película. Siempre tenemos que pedir perdón, cuando más amamos más herimos. Y yo la herí, la herí porque no pude dejar de llevarme por mis celos, porque no era segura de mí. Cuántas veces ella me juraba su amor eterno, pero a mí no me bastó, necesitaba más. Y cuando al fin lo entendí, ya era muy tarde. Amar saber pedir perdón, pero más importante es saber perdonar. _

_Y tal vez la única solución, es izar una bandera blanca._

_**-. ·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

**-Ahora decime, como se te ocurrió lo de la bandera.-** Dijo Michiru mientras se deslizaba cómodamente en el asiento de cuero del auto.

**-No sé, creo que es el aire de la bahía que me pone estúpida. Lo primero que vi cuando abrí el baúl, fue mi camiseta fuera de la valija y tuve que hacerlo. O hacíamos las paces, o me internabas. Por suerte fue la primera, aunque mi vestido de seda no agradece la pérdida de su percha.- **

Ambas rieron mientras disfrutaban del paisaje de San Francisco, la serpenteante Lombard Street, cientos de casita iguales pintadas de todos los colores del arcoíris en Alamo Square, el tranvía y gracias al cielo, Fisherman´s Wharf.

**-Realmente tenés hambre Haruka.-** Asintió Michiru al escuchar el ruido que emitía el estómago de la rubia.

**-Estoy famélica, no aguanto más.-**

Una hamburguesa, dos cangrejos asados y tres porciones de papas fritas después, Michiru y Haruka seguían hablando y riendo.

**-Así que papá dijo que San Francisco estaba prohibida, "La ciudad del pecado" la llamó. Yo traté de decirle que eso era Las Vegas, pero no me hizo caso.- **Dijo Michiru encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¡Entonces yo soy la peor de las pecadoras para él! No sólo soy lesbiana, sino que además lo demuestro y "manejo como un hombre" mis empresas.- **Haruka rió mientras pedía su tercera porción de papas fritas.

**-Vos no sos lesbiana.- **Objetó su socia.

**-Jajaja. Creo que sí, me acuesto con mujeres. Por ende soy gay, homosexual o lo que sea.-**

**-Yo sé que te acostás con Mal, así que no veo donde está la parte de "homo" en lo sexual. Además hace casi un año que estoy a tu lado y no te he visto con ninguna mujer. Los periodistas dicen que lo hacés para llamar la atención. Aunque yo creo que no te llevás a cualquiera a la cama.-**

Haruka casi se atragantó con la sinceridad de Michiru, pero no fueron sus palabras si no la emoción que encerraba su voz lo que la asombró. Haruka posó su mirada en Alcatraz mientras mordía su labio inferior, pensando cómo ella podía ser una perfecta extraña un momento, y un segundo después, hablaba con la convicción de conocerla como nadie.

Michiru pensó que Haruka no iba a hablar con ella sobre un tema tan privado, y se insultó mentalmente por ser tan directa, hasta que la rubia la miró y le sonrió.

**-Yo estuve en pareja durante diez años, días más, días menos. Jamás le fui infiel a mi novia, ella era el sol para mí y te puedo asegurar que le rendía tributo.- **Haruka sonrió y Michiru no pudo evitar sentir celos de la joven con la que su jefa había compartido su juventud. **–Después, cuando ella se fue… hace dos años de eso.- **Haruka volvió su mirada a Alcatraz, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.** -Ya pasaron por mi cama más de treinta mujeres. Si eso no me califica como lesbiana, no sé qué puede hacerlo.- **Terminó de hablar la rubia, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía.

**-Creo que la sexualidad está sobre valuada.-** Sentenció finalmente Michiru.

Haruka no pudo evitar reír y seguir disfrutando de su almuerzo.

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

Por la tarde, y después de terminar de recorrer gran parte de los atractivos de la ciudad. Las dos "no tan" -según Michiru- jóvenes junto a _Fang,_ emprendieron rumbo a Napa.

Michiru se la pasó mofándose, durante gran parte del recorrido, por la música que escuchaba Haruka. Jazz, Blues, algo de Sinatra y algunos cantantes más nuevos, siempre dentro del mismo estilo. La rubia se había definido como un alma antigua, y lo demostraba en esos pequeños detalles, reservados para sus más allegados.

La joven de ojos color del mar, estaba cautivada por todo. El lugar era tan hermoso, poco a poco aparecían las primeras vides, dando paso a los grandes cultivos. Era un atardecer perfecto, pero sabía la presencia de Haruka a su lado, era lo que lo hacía más perfecto.

Ahora la rubia cantaba suavemente _"Over the rainbow"_ junto a Judy Garland y su mirada permanecía enfocada en la ruta. El viento jugaba con su cabello, nuevamente corto. No era tan corto como el de Demi Moore después de GI Jane, pero tampoco llegaba a ser carré como el de Catherine Zeta Jones en Chicago.

Parecía que todo le quedaba bien a Haruka, hacía dos meses en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Malachite, ella había llevado el pelo largo y ondeado. Sakurai había jugado toda la noche con los rizos dorados de ella, parecía amar el simple hecho de que él, entre todos los mortales, podía estar así con ella.

A la noche siguiente Haruka volvió a su cabello corto, al parecer ya no tenía sentido llevarlo así, si Malachite no estaba ahí para acariciarlo.

Michiru volvió al presente, ahora la gran y poderosa Haruka Tenoh cantaba preguntándose "si los pájaros azules volaban sobre un arcoíris, por qué ella no". Una canción nada apropiada para ella, meditó Michiru, una mujer tan independiente no podía entender a Dorothy o a Judy. ¿Qué sabía ella de sentirse atrapada? ¿De soñar con un lugar distinto, dónde nadie la juzgara y fuera libre?

Pero al parecer lo sabía, su mirada no mentía. Tal vez Jane tenía razón al decir la verdad cuando decía que Haruka sentía demasiado. A veces parecía tan cansada. El peso del mundo no recaía sobre sus hombros, pero tras pasar meses con ella en la oficina, empezaba a dudar que eso fuera verdad.

La mirada de Haruka era tan… melancólica.

Sin saber por qué, extendió su mano hasta la de Haruka que estaba sobre el volante. Y ella eso la cosa más rara que Michiru hubiese esperado, sonrió y le besó la mano.

**-Ahora ojos de mar caribeño. ¿Qué nos dice el buen departamento de la "CIA" acerca de esta buena mujer?- **Señalando la carpeta con datos que tenía Michiru.

**-¿Para qué querés estos datos? Nombre, familia, estado civil, estudios, un research completo de la vida de esta mujer.-**

**-No hago negocios con gente que no tenga los mismos valores o prioridades que yo. Tengo, no, necesito poder vincularme con mis empleados, proveedores y socios. Y por suerte, soy yo quién tiene la última palabra en todo.- **Dijo Haruka sin apartar la mirada del camino.

**-¿Y mi papá? No tenés nada en común con él.- **Sentenció la joven.

**-¡Gracias al cielo que no comparto nada con él! Pero, tu padre no era dueño de la empresa que compré, y fue tu madre la que me convenció.- **

**-¿Mi mamá?- **Dijo a sombrada Michiru.

Haruka detuvo el auto en la banquina y miró a la su acompañante. **–Sí, ella me dijo que en realidad no tomara mi decisión en base a tu padre. Si no que lo hiciera viendo a Harry y a vos, después de escuchar con que pasión hablaba de ustedes dos, no pude decirle que no. Las madres me pueden.- **Haruka rió.** –Y tu mamá es una de las mujeres más inteligentes que conozco. Bueno, además de mí mamu y la de Mal, pero ella está medio mal del coco.- **Volvió a reír.** –Redondeando, tu mamá hizo posible la compra de SkyWings.-**

**-¿SkyWings, o Haruka Tenoh?- **Preguntó sonriendo.

**-Mmm… En realidad, fue Sakurai, el vio la oportunidad de compra y los dos tomamos la decisión. Con "Roma" es distinto, porque no es de SkyWings, es nuestro, por eso tu viejo no puede desvincularte del proyecto. No tiene forma, sos mi empleada y a él le molesta que me hayas elegido a mí, en vez de quedarte con él. Por primera vez pensaste en por vos misma.-**

**-Lo sé, no salí varón, y eso papá nunca me lo va a perdonar, y menos después de lo Jack.- **La mirada de Michiru se nubló.

**-¿Jack?- **Preguntó curiosa Haruka.

**-Yo… él, bueno, él era mi novio y…-**

**-No pongas esa cara, ahora sonreí ya vamos a tener tiempo de hablar. Por el momento no jodas más y revisame los mail, hacé valer tu sueldo.- **Dijo la rubia mientras le revoleaba su Palm y arrancaba el coche.

**-Tonta, estas cosas no se tiran ¡¡¡¡Ah!!!-** Gritó Michiru consiguiendo que Haruka saltara de su asiento.

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-¡Es Bruce! Tenés una foto de él en tu celular. Lo amo, encima es una foto de Army of Darkness. ¡Yo quiero, pásamela!-**

Haruka volvió a respirar al escucharla, se había llevado un susto tremendo, y ella sólo gritaba por la foto de Bruce Campbell. Amaba Army of Darkness, podía pasar días completo mirándola, pero Bruce la hacía reír siempre que lo veía. Así que cuando decidió sacar la foto de Mal y ella juntos en Venecia, Bruce había sido la mejor elección, cuando necesitaba reír, sólo tenía que mirar su celular.

**-Estás más loca que yo Michiru, y eso es decir mucho.-**

La joven no se dio por aludida y siguió hablando de cuanto le gustaban las películas de Sam Raimi y no sabía cuántas pavadas más. Pero eso le gustó a Haruka, no sólo ella se estaba relajando cada vez más con su socia. Si no que además, ella le respondía con la misma sinceridad.

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

**-Da miedo.-**

**-No jodas Haruka, es sólo una casa.-**

**-Michi es la puta reproducción del hotel Overlook. Algo mala va a pasar, te juro que me encierro no más caiga la noche.- **Haruka bajó con renuencia del auto.

Michiru salió del auto pensativa, hasta alcanzar a la rubia.** –¿"El resplandor"?**

**-¡Here's Johnny!- **Respondió Haruka con su mejor imitación de Jack Nicholson.

**-Haruka, sos una tonta.-**

**-Sí, lo soy, pero si la mujer que está en la puerta, es nuestra anfitriona, no dudo mucho que me equivoque. Algo no va a terminar bien esta noche.-**

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron y se presentaron con la mujer que las esperaba. A los pocos minutos una preciosa jovencita apareció y fue presentada como Hope, la pequeña hija menor de Camile Kent.

Haruka lo sabía, y tenía razón pensó Michiru mientras se desvestía en su habitación. Camile Kent era peor de lo que parecía, no había sido uno 'errorcito' haberlas puesto en misma habitación con una gigantesca cama matrimonial. La mujer claramente suponía que Haru y ella eran amantes, cuando la sacaron de su error, Camile pareció sonreír como si las puertas del Reino se hubieran abierto ante ella. La cara de satisfacción de la mujer, había logrado erizar la piel de Michiru.

Miró el reloj, durante la cena Hope había invitado a pasear a Haruka, y ella había aceptado. Pero ya habían pasado más de seis horas de eso, y ella no tenía ninguna idea de dónde estaba. Bueno, quién iba a pensar que a las cuatro de la mañana ella seguiría despierta.

Además, reconoció, estaba muerta de celos. Hope era hermosa, parecía una diosa, y Haruka se había encariñado con ella desde el primer momento, no sabía cómo ¡pero hasta la había visto abrazarla!

Era obvio que estaría siempre fuera de la liga de Haruka, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, eso la hería profundamente. Tal vez en ese momento Hope estaría viendo a la Haruka de la que estaba enamorada, seguro sus cuerpos estarían íntimamente pegados, la piel dorada de su jefa resplandecería empapada de sudor. La estaría escuchando suspirar y gemir…

¡NO! No quería pensar en eso, recordar esa noche de agosto cuando había perdido su corazón. Se abrazó a sí misma, sabiendo que ese era el único consuelo que iba a conseguir, era una tonta, después de diez años, se había vuelto a enamorar. Y esa persona jamás le correspondería.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Haruka entró como un trombón. La furia emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia.

**-Ponete ropa, ya nos estamos yendo. Ahora.- **Dijo mientras tomaba toda la ropa de Michiru.

**-¿Qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana.-** Pero Haruka no respondió.

Rápidamente Michiru se terminó de vestir y salió tras ella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hope lloraba y sin dudarlo se tiró a los brazos de Haruka, ante la mirada pasmada de Camile.

Ninguna dijo nada, pero el odio brilló en los ojos de la mujer mayor. –**Si te vas con ella Hope, no trates de volver. Ya sé dónde estaba tu lealtad, mejor que no vuelvas. Sos tan inservible para mí, como lo fue esa a la que te empeñás por llamar hermana.-** Gritó Camile antes de intentar golpear a su hija.

**-Si te acercás a ella otra vez, te la vas a tener que ver conmigo.-** Haruka fue fría y letal al dirigirse a Camile.

**-¡Esto no queda así Tenoh!- **Gritó la mujer.

**-No, se termina cuando te demande.-** Sin esperar más se marchó con Hope en sus brazos y Michiru a su lado.

Llegaron al auto escuchando los gritos e insultos de Camile, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que salieron de la propiedad.

**-Hope, voy a llevarte con tu papá. ¿Te parece bien?-** Preguntó la rubia con ternura.

**-Si Haruka, pero yo…-** La joven se interrumpió.

**-Ya te dije, una vez que todo esté arreglado y tengas el permiso de tu papá, podés venir a Nueva Orleáns a verme. Además podés aplicar para Tulane y quedarte con nosotras allá.-** Hope sonrió feliz. **–Ahora tratá de descansar, que tenemos como una hora de viaje hasta la casa de tu padre.-**

Michiru se sorprendió lo rápido que obedeció la joven. Enseguida sintió la mano de Haruka buscando la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Sin poder aguantarse Michiru besó la mano de la rubia, para después dejarla aprisionada fuertemente sobre su regazo.

Haruka suspiró, como si el peso del mundo de nuevo cayera en sus hombros. Michiru la miró y en ese momento notó que estaba llorando. Pero ninguna habló, no podían hacerlo mientras Hope dormía cerca de ella. Tendría que esperar para saber qué había pasado.

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

Sin duda Haruka tenía estilo y clase, aún estando dormida. La St. Regis Suite de 800 dólares, era la nueva joya del St. Regis Hotel. Y obviamente Haruka las había arrastrado hasta allí.

Eran las seis de la mañana y todavía no entendía que había pasado, después de dejar a Hope con su padre, se registraron con un nombre falso en ese hotel. Michiru la miró raro, hasta que Haruka le explicó que el hotel pertenecía a un Grupo amigo, y ese nombre, era el código que tenían para conseguir una habitación de emergencia.

Todavía estaba en shock, estaba acostumbrada a ver el lujo, pero nunca lo había probado. Por otro lado, se notaba que Haruka sí, apenas habían entrado, comenzó a sacarse la ropa tirando todo por el piso. Y sin decir nada se encerró en el baño, justo en el momento que Michiru notó que esa habitación tenía una sola cama. Una gigantesca, pero única cama.

¿Cómo iba a compartirla con Haruka? ¿Acaso su jefa no se daba cuenta que eso era imposible? Michiru se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le explotaba y sabía que no llegaría a tomarse un baño. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

**-Despertate bonita, te quedaste dormida fuera de la cama. Y yo no puedo levantarte.-** La voz de Haruka era suave y tierna. **–No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada.-** Esta vez notó la burla en su tono, le hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sin mucha gracia se arrastró hasta dentro de la cama y volvió a caer dormida escuchando la risa de la rubia.

El desayuno fue el más abúndate que vio en su vida, y Haruka comía como si el mundo se acabara ese día.

Finalmente supo que había pasado, mientras su jefa destrozaba una baguette. Camile le había prometido a su hija, que si lograba seducir a Haruka y llevarla a la cama, su madre llegaría justo para interrumpirlas. Y así lograr una gran extorsión, mucho dinero, a cambio de no revelar que Haruka Tenoh, había abusado de una menor.

Pero Hope no pudo hacerlo, estaba desesperada por librarse de su madre, pero no podía hacerle algo así a ella. Así que cuando Camile se enteró, trató de seducir ella a Haruka. Para luego amenazarla hasta de muerte, sino accedía a realizar el contrato con su viñedo.

**-Al parecer, después del divorcio, no le quedó mucho dinero a la mujer.-** Dijo Haruka ya más calmada. **–Por lo que me confesó Hope, su padre le dejó bastante dinero a Camile, pero ella es demasiado ambiciosa.-**

**-Realmente parece el mal guión de una película. ¿Qué pensás hacer?-** _'Que no se quede con Hope por favor' _Pensó Michiru, sabiendo que no iba a soportar verla con otra mujer.

**-¿Con Camile o con Hope?- **Michiru se puso colorada, parecía que Haruka podía leer su mente.

**-Hope está con su papá ahora, quiere estudiar arquitectura. Así que le ofrecí mis contactos en Tulane. Se podría decir que tengo debilidad por las niñas lindas, que han sido torturadas por uno de sus padres. Quiero protegerlas…-** Haruka le sonrió y Michiru se derritió sabiendo que hablaba de ella. **–En cuanto a Camile, la voy a hacer mierda. Mamá ya me pasó el número de un viejo amigo. Él se la pasa diciendo que su hijo es el mejor abogado del mundo y mejor que lo sea. Porque lo quiero todo.-**

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

El viaje por ruta de vuelta a Los Ángeles, era hermoso. Con razón Haruka había hinchado con hacerlo de esa manera. El problema era el maldito dolor estomacal de Haruka, lógico, pensó Michiru después de verla comer el todo ese desayuno. Cuatro veces habían tenido que parar para que ella vomitara. Al final, totalmente resignada, Haruka le había dado las llaves de Fang, y ahora conducía orgullosamente esa belleza de auto.

**-¿Así que Jack te dejó porque tú viejo le ofreció un puesto mejor?-** Gritó Haruka mientras descendían a la playa. El atardecer era demasiado perfecto para no verlo esconderse en el mar.

**-Sí. Después de eso no volví a salir con nadie, me convertí en esto.-** Dijo señalando su aspecto.

Haruka rió, estiró su mano y con uno simples movimientos logró soltarle el cabello. Y la miró, la miró atentamente. El viento jugó con sus cabellos y Michiru sonrió. Ya había vivido esto, pensó Haruka. ¿Por qué no lo había recordado? Ella había cambiado tanto, ya no era una niña. Pero Michiru había cambiado más, aunque ahora se escondía bajo sus ropas.

**-Esta vez tu mamá no va a venir a buscarte Michiru, podés decidir qué hacer, o qué no hacer. Pero si algo aprendí en los últimos dos años de mi vida, en especial cuando tuve que dejar ir a Mal. Es que no podés dejar que la felicidad dependa de otra persona, la mía dependía de tener a Kaoli y a Mal, y hoy no los tengo a ninguno de los dos. Pero su amor me hizo crecer, puedo decir que fui amada y que lloré por ese amor. Y es por todo lo que me dieron, y por todo lo que yo misma me di, que decidí ser quién soy. Quiero ser feliz, y nadie va a lograrlo por mí. Es hora de dejar de mirar atrás y decir hola a un nuevo día.- **Michiru la miraba extrañada, hasta que Haruka tentada de la risa comenzó a cantar.

"_The sun'll come out Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!  
So ya gotta hang on Tïll tomorrow Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya  
Tomorrow! You're always A day A way!"_

Michiru rió al escuchar a su jefa cantar como Annie la huerfanita. Y de repente lo recordó.

**-Hace diez años en una playa de Malibú…-**

**-Las dos compartimos nuestras miserias ¿verdad?-** Haruka rió.

**-Estábamos destinadas a conocernos.-** Dijo Michiru sonriendo con toda su alma.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo cómo el día moría. Eran reales las palabras de la canción, "el sol saldría mañana, siempre habría un día más"

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

_**Noviembre**_

Haruka no se recomponía de la gripe, es más cada vez estaba peor. Y Michiru estaba muy preocupada, Jane estaba peor, pero no le decía nada a su hija.

La verdad era que hacía casi ya un mes que Haruka no salía de 'Roma', menos de su casa. La última salida había sido en octubre a ver a su abogado, recuperar la vieja amistad con Kattalakis la había puesto de buen humor.

Pero su salud no se recuperaba, trabajaba poco y muchas veces desde su casa. Jane temía que fuera algo serio, pero Haruka siempre la tranquilizaba. Y Hatori no dejaba de ir a verla, vivía pendiente de su pequeña. Y eso le daba mucha envidia a Michiru.

Caída la tarde ella siempre iba a ver a su jefa, a su amiga. Su "mal ejemplo" según su padre, ahora ella era dueña de su vida. Y Haruka la había ayudado en todo, en especial en su vestuario. Aunque no había sucumbido a los intentos de la rubia por comprarle esas micro mini minifaldas, o esos increíblemente altos tacos. No, ella le dejaba esa parte a su jefa, que tenía el cuerpo para usarlo.

Pero esa tarde fue distinto, el resfrío con el que había estado luchando Haruka empeoró. Michiru llegó a la casa de la rubia por la noche. La hermosa casa estilo francés se unía a 'Roma' por medio de un jardín privado.

La casa estada a oscuras y eso le llamó la atención, Haruka no estaba bien de salud como para salir. Entró a la casa y la encontró en la cama volando de fiebre. Había pasado un día completo desde que Jane o ella hablaran con Haruka, debía estar inconsciente desde entonces.

No perdió tiempo, llamó urgente a Jane, la esperó mientras bañaba a Haruka con un paño húmedo y frío para bajar la alarmante temperatura de 39 grados.

Jane llegó en menos de diez minutos como un tropel, llevándose puesto al mundo tratando de tranquilizar a Michiru y tratando de hacer lo mismo con ella. Cuarenta minutos después llegó Hatori acompañado por los médicos privados de Haruka. Los hicieron salir del cuarto, ni siquiera su madre pudo quedarse ya que los doctores insistieron en 'respetar y proteger la privacidad que la Srta. Tenoh siempre exigía'.

Ya casi eran las once de la noche cuando una enfermera llegó a la casa llevando una vía de suero, con varias bolsas llenas del mismo, unos monitores y un equipo de extracción de sangre.

Jane estaba pálida y Hatori la abrazaba tratando de aliviar el pesar de su esposa con caricias y besos. Michiru quiso darles algo de intimidad, no era nadie para estar ahí, pero era tan tierno verlos de esa manera.

No había creído cuando Haruka le contaba que sus padres, a pesar de la pose seria de su papá, eran dos tortolitos, o "adolescentes alzados" en el peor de los casos. Siempre besándose y mimándose cuando nadie los veía, ellos se amaban con locura.

Haruka era el fruto de un gran amor, Jane había dejado todo por Hatori y él le había devuelto ese sacrificio, en dosis extremadas de amor. Por eso Haruka era tan mimada, incluso a sus casi treinta años seguía siendo la nena de mami y papi. Por ella habían vuelto a Estados Unidos y no podía ser más feliz de tenerlos a su lado.

Sintió tanta envidia, ella no sabía que era este tipo de amor, sus padre no eran muy demostrativos. Cuando su padre viajaba, su madre la mimaba tratando de compensar el maltrato que ambas recibían cuando él estaba en casa. Sabía que las dos estaban sufriendo con esa separación, pero tenía que hacerle entender a su padre, que por ser mujer, ella no era menos.

Suspiró cansada, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Su relación con Haruka pasaba los límites comunes de la amistad, pero no tenía derecho de incomodar a su familia con su presencia. Tal vez podría hablar con Sakurai, esa tarde la había llamado nuevamente para saber cómo estaba SU mujer, así siempre preguntaba por ella y Michiru no tenía corazón para negarse a informarle como estaba Haruka, no cuando a él le hacía tan bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. Era Jane con cara de preocupación y ternura, la tomó de la mano haciéndola volver. La sentó junto a su esposo mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el regazo de él, sin dejar de soltarla.

**-Todos estamos preocupados, no es necesario que te vayas Michiru. Además en el instante que salgan los médicos, creo que vas a atosigarlos hasta saber que le pasa a mi nena.-** Dijo Hatori suavemente y riendo, antes de besar la sien de su esposa.

Los médicos salieron poco tiempo después, la enfermera se fue llevándose la muestra de sangre para analizar. No los dejaron entrar a la habitación mientras esperaban que el laboratorio enviara los resultados de los exámenes. Aunque ambos médicos fueron optimistas, era sólo una fuerte gripe. Pero urgía bajar la temperatura de Haruka y dejarla descansar, los dos se negaron a recetarle remedios. La mantendrían conectada al suero y de esa forma evitarían la deshidratación.

A las doce de la noche llegaron los resultados, las sospechas de los doctores fueron confirmadas. Volvieron a ingresar al cuarto de Haruka y salieron con todo su equipo. Antes de irse les avisaron que volverían cada medio día para controlar la evolución de la joven.

A partir de esa noche Hatori, Jane y Michiru se turnaron para cuidar de Haruka. Algunos días fueron más frustrantes que otros, pero la fiebre de Haruka no pasó los 38 grados para alivio de todos.

El noveno día fue el desastre, Haruka se despertó a los gritos en medio de una pesadilla. Michiru pudo calmarla hasta que le explicó que hacía casi diez días que estaba en cama, y ahí la cara de Haruka empalideció más de lo que Michiru hubiese podido creer.

En ese momento empezó a llorar. Gritó, Michiru sintió que se le rompía el corazón al notar la angustia, la desesperación y el dolor que envolvió su voz. Se tiró en la cama abrazándola fuertemente, tratando de consolarla, de clamarla.

**-Por favor Michi llamá a mi médico, pedile que venga. O no importa yo voy para allá, por favor, por favor tengo miedo.-**

Los dos médicos llegaron en menos de media hora, el cuadro volvió a repetirse, Jane, Hatori y Michiru esperando que la atendieran. Pero esta vez Haruka no era una paciente muy paciente, estaba a los gritos todo producto de una crisis de nervios. O al menos eso era lo que el clínico había dicho.

**-¡Quiero a mi papá!-** La puerta se abrió y la cara del médico dijo todo, Hatori no tardó en correr con su hija. **-¡Mami!- **Y Jane no necesitó nada más para ir con su bebé.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran. La primera en salir fue Jane, su cara reflejaba una tranquilidad que hacía días no se notaba.

**-Podés entrar chiquita, yo voy a acompañar a los señores a la puerta.-** Hasta su voz estaba más tranquila.

Entró a la habitación y se quedó mirando encantada a Haruka recostada en los brazos de su papá, siendo colmada por sus besos.

**-Hola preciosa. ¿Ya sos un ser humano normal?-**

**-No, hasta que no se bañe no va a serlo. Está mal que yo siendo su papá lo diga, pero beba necesitás sacarte la mugre.-** Dijo Hatori antes de morderle la nariz a su hija.

**-Papá te voy a matar, bueno, eso cuando pueda levantarme.-** La miró a Michiru y palmeó el lado vacío de la cama. **–Perdón por los gritos. Los doc dicen que no puedo levantarme al menos hasta mañana, como si pudiera moverme. Si no fuera por papá seguiría acostada.-** Se acurrucó más en el pecho de su padre antes de seguir hablando. **–Lo bueno es que puedo empezar a comer cuando quiera y puedo ir al baño, pero tengo que bañarme sentada.-** Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. **–Teno hambre papu, quero comer.-**

Hatori dejó a su hija riendo, lleno de alegría.

**-Despertaste y el sol salió.-** Sonrió tímidamente Michiru, era raro estar acostada en la cama con Haruka. Nuevamente se había desacostumbrado a estar tan unida a ella.

**-¿Me vas a ayudar a bañar?-** Michiru abrió los ojos como platos y Haruka rió. **–No puedo hacerte nada, soy una cachorrita que necesita ayuda hasta para moverse.- **Dijo ladrando lastimeramente.

**-¡Sos una tonta Haruka Tenoh!- **

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

Cuatro días habían pasados desde que despertara de la gripe, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, se tranquilizó después de la consulta con sus médicos, aunque hasta ahora no se había calmado.

Tal vez era como Santo Tomás hasta que no viera no podría creer. Y ahí estaba, creyendo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¿Te interrumpo?-** Preguntó suavemente Michiru al ingresar a la habitación.

**-No, perdón por las fachas, pero me iba a recostar. Sigo medio tonta de la gripe.- **

Michiru se acercó a ella lentamente, Haruka no se movió, parecía un ángel. El diáfano camisón que llevaba parecía más un vestido de noche que un atuendo para dormir, y ella se veía exquisita en él. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil estar a su lado y negar lo que sentía, ella se había enamorado de Haruka y le daba miedo. Los últimos días juntas había sido imposibles, su jefa demandaba su atención. La quería a su lado, quería que la ayudara a comer, a elegir la poca ropa que usaba, que fuera a ver la tele o leer a su lado. En conclusión la quería a su lado.

Haruka se recostó sobre la ventana, el sol del mediodía caía sobre su piel, la ventana de su habitación daba a un hermoso jardín privado, intimo, secreto y perfecto. Adoraba mirarlo, podía recordar a Mal plantando sus flores favoritas e insultándola por hacerlo trabajar como un esclavo, aunque no se había quejado nada, cuando esa tarde le había dado las gracias por su colaboración de la manera que Mal prefería.

Michiru llegó a su lado y asombrosamente le acarició el rostro. **–¿Dónde estás?-**

**-Perdida en el color de tus ojos. ¿Son hermosos sabías?- **

Michiru se sonrojó, pero se dejó acariciar por Haruka, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Podía sentir el calor de su piel junto al suyo, el respirar de Michiru se aceleró.

Haruka recorrió lentamente la mandíbula de Michiru hasta que la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella. Y la besó, suave y delicadamente. Rozando sus labios sin prisa, pero sin dejar de recorrer cada milímetro. Embriagándose en la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, cada día, en los últimos meses las había conducido hasta ese momento y las dos lo deseaban tanto.

Michiru sintió como Haruka se alejaba de ella, y tuvo que obligarse a abrir los ojos. Encontrándose la con mirada dulce de la rubia, jamás la había mirado de esa manera, jamás le había sonreído así.

Haruka se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, esta vez su beso fue apasionado, conquistador. Ejerciendo la presión justa para obligarla a abrir la boca y dejarle introducir su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la misma. Michiru tímidamente buscó acariciar la lengua de Haruka con la suya, sintiéndose pecaminosa y lujuriosa con ese contacto. Pero sobre todo se sintió poderosa al escuchar la aprobación de sus caricias, en los gemidos que escapaban de Haruka.

Ya no se resistiría a lo que sentía, pensó con fuerza. La deseaba a Haruka desde que la había visto en los brazos de Malachite, y si era sincera reconocería que ansiaba estar con ella desde hacía mucho más. Se dio el gusto de apoyarse sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, sintiendo como ella le daba la bienvenida entre sus brazos. Si existía el paraíso, seguro debía sentirse como eso.

Volvieron a separarse, ambas ruborizadas por la pasión que había surgido sin pensarlo.

**-Yo no venía para esto.-** Dijo Michiru avergonzada.

**-Pero yo sí quería besarte y ya no podía aguantar más.-** Respondió Haruka sonriendo.

**-Yo…-**

**-No corrás, sólo respirá y salí tranquila de la habitación. No te voy a obligar a nada, significa mucho para mí tu amistad como para asustarte y perderte. Te quería besar, y lo haría de nuevo, pero si el precio es perderte, no lo quiero.-**

**-Yo… sólo… perdón.-** Michiru salió corriendo de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás, y sin entender por qué.

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

Maldito marketineros de '_Cafe Du Monde Coffee Stand' _Cuanto todo fallaba, comer un beignet no era la solución. Ya iba por el quinto y nada parecía solucionarse.

_Si me quieres, quiéreme entera,  
no por zonas de luz o sombra…  
_

No entendía por qué había escapado de esa forma, todo lo que había soñado o fantaseado estaba al alcance de su mano, y ella lo había dejado pasar sólo por miedo.

Si sistema nervioso no podía soportar más café, más azúcar o más sus estúpidas justificaciones. Había estado sentada en esa mesa más de seis horas, ya había perdido el día de trabajo, ignorando las llamadas de su asistente y sus mensajes de texto.

_Si me quieres, quiéreme negra  
y __blanca__. Y gris, y verde, y rubia,  
quiéreme día, quiéreme noche…  
¡Y madrugada en la __ventana__ abierta!_

Pidió la cuenta y se marchó.

Algunas cosas eran mejor enfrentarlas de una, cuando había necesitado irse, Haruka no la había detenido. No, ella entendió su miedo, o sus dudas y la había dejado ir. Hasta le ofrecía olvidar todo a cambio de seguir manteniendo su amistad, ¿cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan importante para Haruka?

¿Podría tomar el valor necesario para conseguir lo que estaba tan desesperada por alcanzar?

_Si me quieres, no me recortes:  
¡quiéreme toda… o no me quieras!_

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

-Pase.- Dijo Haruka mientras se acomodaba en la cama, estaba disfrutando de su retiro por enfermedad completamente. Iba a ser un infierno volver.

Michiru entró a la habitación, su rostro pálido y su mirada asustada/angustiada hizo reír a Haruka.

**-No tenés que hacer nada preciosa, no me mires como si pudiera lastimarte.-**

**-Pero lo vas a hacer, de una u otra forma tenés el poder de lastimarme…- **Dijo antes de interrumpirse.

**-Vení Michiru, acóstate a mi lado. Miremos la tele juntas, hablemos, leamos… Lo que quieras.- **

Fue con ella a la cama, se recostó a su lado dura como una estatua.

**-Podés respirar cuando quieras. Ya te dije que no te iba a hacer nada.- **Refunfuñó la rubia enojada.

**-¡No es eso, no entendés que quiero que me hagas algo! Pero me da miedo, hace diez años que no estoy en una situación así con nadie y no sé qué va a pasar después.-** Dijo casi gritando.

Antes de darse cuenta que pasaba, Haruka la había acostado completamente en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella.

**-Entonces no hagamos casa del mañana, hoy estamos las dos acá.-** Haruka comenzó a besarle suavemente el rostro a medida que hablaba. **–Con ganas de abrazarnos, de acariciarnos, besarnos y conocernos de una forma distinta. Vas a negar lo que tu corazón te está pidiendo, puedo ver lo rápido que late sobre tu pecho, y como se agita más y más tu respiración. Tranquila Michiru, estamos juntas en esto.-**

Y la besó profundamente en la boca, uniendo una y otra vez sus labios, mordiendo y lamiendo cada rincón. Grabando a fuego su toque, como si fuera único y exclusivo para ella.

Pasó mucho rato amando su boca, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Michiru logrando estremecerla de placer. Conquistando a cada centímetro una parte más de ella, acostumbrándola a su tacto y sus caricias.

La ropa de Michiru comenzó a incomodar, su piel estaba deseosa de sentir los roces calientes de Haruka, sin ninguna barrera que las separara. La rubia pareció leerle la mente y sin prisa, pero sin pausa, fue retirando la ropa que la cubría.

Y finalmente quedó expuesta a la mirada de Haruka, tan desnuda como cuando llegó al mundo. Y ella parecía querer devorarla y lo hizo, comenzando por sus pezones ardientes y doloridos por la falta de caricias de Haruka. El valle entre sus pechos se convirtió en una zona erógena después de sentir la lengua de la rubia recorriéndolo.

Podía sentir crecer la humedad en el centro de su entrepierna, siendo cada vez más caliente y más necesitado. Su cordura pendía de un delicado hilo y Haruka estaba empecinada en romperlo.

De pronto gritó, Haruka estaba entre sus piernas, presionando su boca entre sus suaves pliegues, recorriendo codiciosamente cada rincón de su femineidad. Sin dejar lugar por recorrer, bebiendo de sus ser como si de un adicto se tratara. Gimiendo profundamente al enterrar su lengua profundamente en el canal húmedo y cálido de su interior. Y finalmente volvió más arriba pasando acariciando su clítoris, chupándolo suavemente, volviéndola loca.

Las caderas de Michiru comenzaron a mecerse marcando su propio ritmo, en ese momento Haruka no perdió tiempo y empujó dos dedos dentro de su amante, simulando fuertes estocadas, y buscando con gran maestría su punto g.

Los gemidos y gritos de Michiru confirmaron su descubrimiento, y Haruka se volvió implacable con su lengua y sus dedos.

Sintió la tensión acumulándose en el suave canal de Michiru, su orgasmo estaba pronto a llegar. Y estalló con un grito agudo de placer ella llegó al clímax.

Haruka se desnudó antes de volver a su lado, y la besó. Michiru respondió con renovada intensidad, deseosa de volver a sentir un placer como el que le había dado Haruka. Pero más deseosa de aprender a brindárselo ella misma. Y así lo hizo.

Esa noche ella se convirtió en la amante de Haruka. Y Michiru aprendió a amarla.

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

_**Diciembre**_

Nueva Orleáns estaba como siempre en esas fechas, llena de consumidores buscando los mejores precios, corriendo de aquí para allá viendo que reglarían a sus familiares.

Gracias al cielo, sus regalos ya estaban guardados y envueltos con moños.

Pero su gran regalo había llegado por la mañana. Un apoderado de Jed K. le había llevado la sentencia del juicio contra Camile Kent, el cuál declaraba a la vieja, como culpable de los cargos de acoso, amenazas y obstaculizar el buen funcionamiento de la ley. Conclusión. Haruka era tres millones de dólares más rica.

Estaba tan feliz de que ese desagradable episodio terminara, que decidió donar la totalidad de su pega a distintas obras de beneficencia. Ella no necesitaba más de lo que tenía, siempre que podía ayudaba a distintas obras, UNICEF, entre tantas. Pero esta vez, podía hacer llegar este dinero a más lugares y eso la hizo ponerse de mejor humor.

Tenía que ir a ver a su "Sorba el Griego", para agradecerle.

Volvió a la habitación a buscar su ropa, en bata no podría llegar muy lejos. Todo el cuarto seguía en penumbras, Michiru dormía profundamente en su cama y no puedo evitar acercarse a ella y acariciar su espalda desnuda. Parecía una sirena envuelta en seda, las sábanas azules se arremolinaban por su cuerpo y mostraban la verdad, ella era perfecta, era hermosa. No sólo su cuerpo, si no lo más importante, su alma.

No pudo aguantar la tentación, comenzó a mordisquear y besar la espalda de su novia hasta que ella emitió esos gemiditos que a Haruka la volvían loca. Su novia era fuego puro y a ella le encantaba quemarse.

Cuando Michiru giró en sus brazos y la calidez de su pecho llegó hasta el cuerpo de Haruka, la rubia supo que su visita a Jed, quedaría pospuesta por un largo rato.

_**-.·´*`·_Haruka_·´*`·.-**_

Era por la tarde, una tarde deliciosa, Michiru no la había dejado salir de la cama en toda la mañana. Se sentía como deberían sentirse todas las mujeres, bien amada.

El día era muy cálido para ser diciembre, bueno para decir verdad, tampoco era que en Nueva Orleans hiciera mucho frío. Pero 23 grados era una temperatura muy agradable, así que Haruka agarró el último short que le quedaba, un sweater de hilo con escote irregular mostrando sus hombros y sus clásicos tacos de los '60.

Cuando llegó a la "pequeña casita" de Jed, no había rastros del rubio, he hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Se quedó esperando a un hombre, aunque a los cinco minutos su paciencia caducó y lo llamó por teléfono. Por suerte para ella, Jed estaba próximo a llegar y no tuvo más remedio que aguardar.

Estaba sentada, meditando sobre la vida, sobre los sucesos de los últimos dos meses, sobre Mal, sobre Michiru y sobre ella. Le gustaba más su nuevo 'yo', y eso la llenaba de alegría, le gusta las maravillas que le deparaba el futuro. Porque al estar ella en paz consigo misma, no tenía motivos de dudar que el futuro trajera sorpresas inesperadas, fascinantes, pero por sobre todo felicidad.

Tal vez era hora de volver a ver a sus abuelos, ellos no aceptaban mucho su licencioso estilo de vida, pero siempre la habían amado, sabía que ese reencuentro la llenaría de paz y volvería loca de contenta a Jane. Amaba a sus abuelos, y sabía que si ella se abría finalmente, ellos la entenderían. Además no era tan malo ser la oveja negra de la familia, también podría retomar el vínculo con su prima Serena, ¿cuántos años tendría ahora? Mierda que había estado desligada de todo, pero si ella reconocía sus culpas, los demás también tendrían que hacerlo. Tampoco era cuestión de sacrificarse ella sola, no, era un gran momento para tomar todas las riendas de su vida.

¡Sep! Definitivamente ese era su nuevo curso de acción.

Gracias al cielo Jed apareció, semi discutiendo con la abogadita esa que tanto lo volvía loco. Una vez en su oficina Jed le había pedido ayuda desesperadamente. Un encuentro inolvidable, sonrió recordándolo. Tal vez estuviera loco por la mujer que iba a su lado, pero eso no le había impedido coquetear con ella. Los dos eran grandes amantes del juego de la seducción, así de esa forma se trataban.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que el mismo niño que la torturara en su niñez, ahora sería ese bobo enamorado?

Así que no dudó un instante, y cuando lo tuvo al alcance se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente, ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante. ¡Show time!

**-¡Perdón! ¿Qué te pensás que sos? California dreaming, mira hija perdida de Gulliver, acá hay algo que en Derecho se llama Propiedad Privada. Y por si no te diste cuenta, ¡Jed es mío! ¡Mi patrimonio! ¡Míooo!!!!-**

**-¡Aww! ¡Qué lindo la liliputiense habla!- **Respondió aplaudiendo.

**-¿** -**Yo? ¿Yo? Yo mido lo normal y en todo caso, no me parecés nada pero nada a un sueño, sino a… a… a una pesadilla!- **Increpó colérica la morocha.

**-Peor pesadilla son tus zapatos Jimmy Choo del año pasado.- **Dijo Haruka señalando con desagrado los mismos.

**-Mira querida no me jodas, ¡hice 5 clases de "Figth Do"!-**

**-¡Uuuh! que miedo, Jed protegeme. Pulgarcita, cuando estés a la altura de las circunstancias hablamos.- **Sentenció a la rubia antes de darle la espalda para mirar a Jedite.

**-¡¡¡No sabes nada d moda!!!- **Gritó enojada la mujer.** -¡Esto se llama retro! ¡¡¡El axioma de la moda, que todo vuelve!!!-**

**-No cuando tus zapatos están arruinados por el uso.- **Respondió Haruka todavía de espaldas a ella.** -Además retro es algo de hace más de 10 años. Ves estos zapatos, son los mismos que usó Audrey Hepburn en "Desayuno en Tiffany's" eso es retro. Es clásico y es Estilo.- **Dijo marcando las últimas palabras y alternando su vista de los zapatos a la novia de Jed.

**-¡Eso me lo dice una, una, una californiana! ¿Cuál es tu idea de la moda, eh? Unos shorts, rollers y todo ese pelo pajoso por la arena y el mar.- **Ya no sabía que más decirle, realmente hasta ahora su argumento había sido patético, dónde estaba su pericia abogadistica. Y desde cuándo inventaba palabras como "abogadistica".

**-En tu mundo liliputiense, pequeñita, California es sólo eso. ¡Qué patética!-**

No supo que más decir, así que saltó con lo primero que se le ocurrió.** -Querida si querés te doy el número de mi peluquera. Aunque no sé si hace milagros, al menos lo va a intentar.-**

**-No lo necesito, y tal vez seas vos la que tenga que cambiar de salón. El pelo sin forma se dejó de usar en el año 7 antes de Cristo. Además creo que inconstitucional que alguien vaya por la vida con esas mechas. ¡Jed tendrías que hacerle una querella, el Estado contra la Monalisa!- **

Jed no pudo evitar reírse de esto último, Setsuna era una fiera siempre a la otra de pelear, pero Haruka se estaba muriendo de la risa con cada frase. Obviamente uno tenía que conocerla para ver que bajo ese semblante inexpresivo, la rubia estaba disfrutando de esta pelea de chicas.

**-¡Oh! ¿Es mí impresión o se está contradiciendo señora? Primero me dice que es retro lo que es viejo. Ahora me dice que mi peinado es viejo, que es un estilo antiguo, definite querida.- **Dijo la morocha cruzándose de brazos.

Haruka se dio vuelta ya se acercó hasta su contrincante hasta quedar tan pegada a ella que lo tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Le encantaba intimidad con su altura.** -EL MAL GUSTO, Tinkerbell, es atemporal y vos sos un vivo ejemplo de él.-**

**-Y me lo dice la doble de Paris Hilton... Claro, yo soy el vivo ejemplo del mal gusto. Pero al menos no soy el clásico estereotipo ****de rubia boba.-**

**-Paris Hilton no es ni 1/4 de mi tamaño querida, ni tiene mi fortuna, mí clase o estilo.- **Se dio vuelta y miró a Jed.** -Aunque varias veces trató de seducirme.- **Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.** -De sólo recordarlo me dan arcadas.- **Jed sólo pudo asentir sintiendo la misma repulsión que la rubia.

**-Al menos yo no salí de Barbie Inc. ¿Estamos en invierno Jed o yo estoy confundida? Tan necesitada estás querida que te mostrás cual mujer de la vida fácil?- **Dijo señalando el atuendo de Haruka.

**-No me parece que tenga nada de malo ser una puta, el problema es cuando se viste como vos.- **

**-Lo único que te falta es el perrito y ya tenemos el cuadro completo!- **Respondió titubeando.

**-¡Uuuuh! que mala sos, pero ya pasamos hace rato la comparación con Paris Hilton. ¿O es que no te da para nada más la cabecita? Me parece que es mucho para vos, y después decís que yo soy la tonta por ser rubia. Mmm pobrecita.- **Sentenció haciendo pucherito la rubia.

**-Está bien querida, hay al menos algo que yo tengo y eso algo se llama códigos.-**

**-¡NO me saltes con esa mierda freudiana de los códigos! Mocosa, que lo rubia no te atonte. A nenitas como vos las tengo en la cama tooodos los días. Cuando estés preparada para pelear con una mujer me llamás.- **Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**- Ja Ja, ¡esperá sentada! Uno no viene y se besa con alguien así porque sí.- **Patético, su comportamiento era patético y todo por culpa de Jed. **-Y más si está con alguien.- **

**-Te molesta que lo bese, pobrecita… no lo voy a hacer más. Lo prometo palabra de como dijiste... California Dream.- **Dijo levantando la mano al tipo boy scout.

**-Claro porque tu palabra vale...- **Se quedó dura. La muy bruja estaba de nuevo colgada besando a Jed, y él se lo permitía. **–Los dos se pueden ir a la puta madre que los re mil parió. ¡Los ODIO!- **Oh! Que madura, pensó. Se dio vuelta y se marchó insultando a Jed por todo.

Una vez que la puerta de la casa se cerró sonoramente, Jed y Haruka se soltaron muertos de la risa.

**-Es linda, cuidala. ¿Te perdonó por lo del "amiguito"?- **Preguntó Haruka mientras arreglaba la ropa de Jed, maldito mal hábito. No podía hablar con él sin querer coquetear. ¡Y él estaba haciendo lo mismo! Era para morirse de la risa.

**-Un poco.- **Dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por la piel expuesta del cuello de Haruka.** -Pero es dura para olvidar, ¿tenías que molestarla tanto?- **

**-No puedo evitarlo, es encantadora cuando se enoja. Ni quiero pensar como puede ser en la cama.-**

**-Haruka....**

**-Es tuya Jed, yo sola tengo mis problemas. Y por eso estoy acá, no te creas que necesitaba un polvo rápido.-**

Jed se llevó las manos al pecho.** –Sos cruel Rubia rompés mi corazón, sigo pensando que esas piernas se verían increíbles alrededor de mi piel desnuda. No pierdo las esperanzas.- **Los dos rieron con ganas.

**-Sos muy bajo para mí Jed, además no me gustan los rubios. Menos los hijos de los amigos de mis papis, imaginate, si nos ven y tu papá trata de comprometernos de nuevo.- **

Jed esta vez no pudo reprimir la carcajada. **–Te acordás de eso. ¿Cuántos años teníamos, ocho?- **Haruka asintió con la cabeza. **–Bueno, pero no te podés quejar era yo o Zafiro, y conociendo el humor de mierda que tiene él, tu matrimonio no sería muy feliz. Fue una buena época, lástima que se terminó, pero como te dije esa tarde en la oficina. Estábamos destinados a ser amigos Haru, por eso el destino nos trajo hasta acá. Y ahora sé que cuento con vos, como vos contás conmigo.- **

**-Sí, y por eso en particular hoy estoy acá, en vez de estar retozando con mi novia. Me llegaron los papeles de la firma. El juez dictó sentencia y se me reconoce como la damnificada. O sea que Camile, se va a tener que meter toda esa la mierda por la boca, y desaparecer de mí vida. ¿Puede una mujer pedir algo más?-**

**-¿Una buena cogida?- **Jed la tiró con fuerza a sus brazos.

**-¿Te estás ofreciendo?- **Haruka no pudo evitar reír y su tono sensual se fue a la mierda.

**-En otra vida tal vez. Ahora tengo que ir a arreglar todo este quilombo que montaste con Setsu. Igual voy a pedir que me mandan el expediente y el dictamen de la corte, así veo todo bien. Pero estaba seguro que esto iba a salir para nosotros.- **Jed besó rápidamente a la rubia.** –Nos vemos en unos días. Ya me llegó la invitación para la inauguración de 'Roma', si puedo llevo a Zaf.-**

Haruka se dio vuelta saliendo de la casa, pero antes de salir no pudo con su genio.

**-Nos vemos entonces rubio, y buena suerte con tu chica. Y por favor, llevala a mi estilista mañana, que se arregle esas crenchas, que parece un nido de caranchos ese pelo.-**

La calidez de la risa de Jed la siguió un rato, él era un gran amigo. Pero no era a quién necesitaba.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, en Roma todavía no era muy tarde…

_Ser el Fénix, volver a surgir de las cenizas. Enfrentar con valor, lo que miedo nos da y sentir._

_Sentir el alma gritando al corazón, que ya es tiempo de dejar de esconderse. Que no hay más motivos para no creer en el amor._

_Curarse las propias heridas y dejar que nos curen. Y siempre volver a estar de pie. Sonreír porque la vida vale la pena ser vivida y confiar en que todo será mejor. _

_Porque cada noche, cuando muere el sol, trae la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer. _

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Canción "The Sun Will Come Tomorrow" del musical Annie**_

_**Poema: Quiéreme entera de Dulce María Loynaz**_

_**¡¡¡Siii, volví!!! ¡Y como siempre, desde los adorados brazos de mi amor!**_

Rapidamente les cuento que estoy a full con la facu, parece que todo el mundo se pone de acuerdo para tomar parciales y esas cosas, volviendo a esta humilde autora en un triste y gris reflejo de si misma.

Lo bueno, es que no escribo porque no tengo tiempo. Las musas están ahí siempre, es más tengo un montón de ideas nuevas para contar, pero obviamente ninguna llega a la luz si no hay tiempo. Tendría que joder a Chronos (en el sentido literal de la palabra), a ver si así puede darme algún respiro jajaja.

Espero que les guste este chap de Haruka, como verán pasó de todo. Ya sólo queda uno más y termina!!!! Qué va a pasar con Mal ahora que Haru está con Michiru!!!!

Besotes, la dejo con las replys de Eliz!!!!

Bueeh, aquí estoy dos días después de que doña Suyi me dijo que respondiera mis reviews, sorry , ahora si se me olvido, además regreso de mis merecidas vacaciones toda tostadita jejeje, pero me enmiendo:

Lovemamoru:

See doña suyi VIVE!!!,

Dejate las uñas en paz, bueno ponte postizas jajaja.

Bye!

P.D.

Me dijiste babosa! Por comprar el libro…

P.D. viste mi JARED, es guay!!!!! Stry le tuvo miedo!!!

Darienlover:

Creo que la montaña rusa de emociones fue wow, jeje, de oportunidades aun no esta todo escrito, queda un cap., snif, snif. Bueno en realidad me inspire en mis hermanos un poquitin son un tanto odiosos cuando se lo proponen.

Esperamos no tardar en actualizar, hasta luego.

Nubia:

Una mala combinación una mujer celosa y un hombre celoso, cada quien piensa lo que desea, jeje.

El trauma HM sigue latente, auque en mi caso tengo un respiro mi hermano no esta!!! Gracias dios!!!Hasta luego!!

KuMiKo Kou:

Muchas, muchas gracias, ya estamos a un pasito del final, nos vemos.

isa1181:

saludos isa, bueno todos tenesmos un hermano menor o varios y a veces perdón por aquellos que son hermanos menores, pero son un grano en el trasero, jejej lo siento ya lo dije.

Todo conduce a un nuevo camino donde se encontraran nuevos retos, viste entre en modo pitonisa jajaja, aprovecho y me largo a escribir.

Hasta luego, gracias!!

ShAnEbiLaSi:

Gracias por tu preferencia, y aun quedan el gran final de las tres, hasta luego.

NeoReina-sailormoon:

Mi no recordar lo que dijo Gaby, jejeje, pero retomemos, Ed es patrimonio mundial, le gusta estar con todas y por eso es bien común, he dicho.

Gracias, gracias, no se que dices si es muda o no, todavía queda algo por decir, y termina buuaahh!!!!

Cuidado, con los comentarios hacia t-rex, que su compañera todopoderosa se molesta jajaj, pero tienes el libro!!!!!!!!!! Te falta mucho.

Nos vemos!!!!!

P.D

Ya lo tengo en mis manos!!!!! Wiiiii!!!

JennySol:

Bueno algo productivo fue que no asistieras, gracias; OK lo haremos pero presiento que de aquí en delante los demás capítulos van a poder producir lagrimas, no digo que de tristeza talvez de felicidad, no digo mas, jejej

Hasta luego!

Acheron Parthenopaeus

T-rex, saludos a ti y a tu mujer, dile que "calmaos, pero si desea la sangre de alguna pobre mortal de ante mano sabe que tiene a todos los chicos para ayudar.

Bueno, pronto llegara el final, pronto vera la luz, snif, snif.

Pronto, pronto; Gaby tiene la culpa me da cosas a leer, esta demasiado en el lado oscuro.

Bye!! Bachos y bechos!!

Maritza:

Ya esta aprendiendo de sus errores y aprenderá mas, gracias!!

ForeverSerena:

Ambos van a sufrir, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, gracias!! Saludos también desde México.

Karenina Hansen:

Sep jed es un sol!!!!, lo que paso con Zaf, es que te ciegas cuando la ira te acompaña y no vez lo que realmente sucede.

Gracias!!!

Kaoly:

Primero, avisa del cambio de nick, hasta que leí el review completo supe quine eras, ingrata, jajaja.

Bueno esa palabra hace mucho que la tomo en uso, jeje.

No te adelantes falta un capitulo, no digo que todo puede ser bueno, pero tampoco es malo.

Hasta luego!!


	14. Setsuna 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Chance. Un sinónimo de oportunidad, pero ¿Qué hay detrás de algo tan simple como esta palabra? ¿Cuál es su significado? Muchas veces decimos, "perdimos el tren" dando a entender que perdimos una oportunidad ¿Y por qué? **_

_**Por miedo. **_

_**Algo tan simple y primario, algo tan inherente al ser humano. El miedo a lo desconocido, el temer perder lo que tenemos, por más que sea poco. Sin saber que… quizás, si nos subiéramos a ese tren, si nos arriesgáramos, las cosas mejorarían. ¿Por qué el ser humano es tan pesimista? ¿Por qué pensar en lo que perderíamos? ¿Por qué no pensar en lo que ganaríamos? **_

_**En la vida las oportunidades son únicas e invaluables. Pero son difíciles de verlas, mejor dicho, es difícil despojarse de todo y arrojarse sin más… esperando no caer, no sufrir. **_

_**Tal vez es necesario perderlo todo, para poder apreciarlas… y cuando esta oportunidad se presente, lanzarte de lleno a ella, sin ningún reparo. **_

_**Existen tantas noches como días, y cada una dura lo mismo que el día que viene después. Hasta la vida más feliz no se puede medir sin unos momentos de oscuridad, y la palabra "feliz" perdería todo sentido si no estuviese equilibrado por la tristeza. **_

_**Quizás… todos los golpes vividos tuvieron su razón de ser, porque cuando la vida nos da segundas oportunidades no hay nada más que plantearse, no hay nada más que discutir. Sólo nos queda aferrarnos a ella con todas nuestras fuerzas. **_

_**Ya que las oportunidades como la vida… son únicas. **_

_**Cuando tengas tu chance ¿Qué vas a hacer? **_

Recapitulemos, ¿ok? Bitácora del capitán… no, capitán se me hace como muy poca cosa para mí. Generala, see… ese es mi lugar en el mundo, lo siento Kirk, yo no ando con pequeñeces. ¿Cómo decía? Ah sí, el espacio… la frontera por descubrir, bueh precisamente el espacio no, pero… ¿Saben cuánto mide la casa de Jedaite? Sin duda, hay que descubrirla. Todos los días encuentro un espacio nuevo, y estoy reconsiderando la opción de pedirle a Jedaite que me haga un mapa. Si, definitivamente eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Como ni bien sabrán, es Navidad… seee, ¡¡pero por favor absténganse de cantarme villancicos!! ¿Qué hay un cartel en la casa de Jedaite que dice "Neverland, para los niños coristas de todo Nueva Orleans"? O... ya sé, ¡¡es un complot!! ¡¡Setsuna, saca la bazoca 50 puntos por cada niño que extermines!!

Bueno basta, ¿quieren saber de verdad por qué estoy diciendo tantas estupideces? La razón es muy sencilla, la familia de Jedaite. ¿Qué come para el desayuno? ¿Una ración extra-extra-extra de azúcar? Y no me vengan a criticar por ser "chica edulcorante" porque sinceramente, estoy muy contenta con todos mis químicos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor después de un tiempo me transformo en algo así como Hulk.

¿Se imaginan? Seria re Guay… ¿No saben lo que es guay? Bueno, sinceramente yo tampoco. Es una nueva definición de la hermana de Jedaite. Artemisa, (señor juez, pido un paréntesis por favor. ¿Qué se fumaba la madre de Jedaite a la hora de ponerles nombre a sus hijos? Jedaite, Zafiro, acá el señor Freaud diría: me parece que la señora tiene una pequeña obsesión con las piedras preciosas. Y con Artemisa ¿algún viaje cósmico a la polis? No más preguntas) Como decía, guay es algo así como cool, creo… me hace sentir vieja, y ¿saben algo? No me gusta en lo más mínimo.

Esa pequeña perra pelirroja, dice que soy muy vieja ¡yo! ¡¿Vieja?! Tengo 30 años (ya sé que tengo 31, pero he decidido que a partir de ahora a) no digo más la fecha y/o año de cumpleaños b) no relevo mi edad, por nada en el mundo) Y dice que las demás novias de su hermano, eran (y acá empieza con la lista): más hermosas, más jóvenes, más, más, más…

Y todo esto me lleva a preguntar ¿Por qué acepté pasar las fiestas con Jedaite? Todo tiene un por qué. Que obviamente paso a narrar

Ahí estaba yo tranquila en la comodidad de la casa de Jedaite, sentada en un enorme y cómodo diván leyendo a mis bebes. Fantaseando con mi rubio y poderoso kikiri (apodo que sólo puedo usar yo, así que ¡¡babosas abstenerse!!) Y si voy a estar leyendo a mis Darks, estoy en poca ropa. Por los calores… e iba en 28 grados en aumento, y escuchó que alguien abre la puerta.

-Cuando digo, y repito. _Quiero estar tranquila_, significa eso. Jedaite, mejor que empieces a usar los cotonetes…

-Perdón.

Al menos, que a parte de ser esta mansión un imán para todo, y ¡¡les juro que no miento!! Desde pare de sufrir, traducción evangelistas, un señor que me vio con cara de necesitar un limpia todo. Perdón, ¿me ven con cara de ama de casa? ¡¡A mí!! En fin como decía, la persona, o mejor dicho adonis que entró…

Whoaw… capaz que entre en un delirio, pero ¡Qué delirio! Un morocho, de ojos azules, musculoso, con un traje negro –suspiros-. Lástima, que no me gusten los morochos… lástima.

-¿Si?

-¿Zafiro dónde está tu hermano?

Oh… ¿Con qué él es el famoso Zafiro? ¡Pero la pucha! (¿Ves Jedaite como mejoro mi lenguaje?) Se sacaron la lotería con lo que respecta a la genética. ¿De dónde los sacan? ¿De Barbie world? O sea, tenemos a mi Jedaite (¡¡Sí!! Dije bien, mi Jedaite. Y con lo que respecta al tema, que todavía no intimamos -babosas entrometidas- hay que tomarlo con pinzas, no hago más comentarios) mi Jedaite es Ken, Zafiro sería… ¡¡ya sé!! ¡¡Max steel!! ¿No es Matel también? Buehh, alguna de esa mierda, made in China.

-Oh… ¿Vos sos?

¡Yo me sé este cuento! Es onda Alicia en el país de las Maravillas ¿no? porque sino, como me pueden explicar que si esa señora es quién creo que es. Ergo, la madre de Jedaite. Es imposible, que yo: Setsuna Meiou, la reciba siendo mi atuendo una remera de su hijo, con alguna frase que según Jedaite; repito según Jedaite son graciosas. Así que a la conclusión que llegué, es que:

a) Mis delirios son cada vez más vividos. Y mi imaginación y/o sueños son re Guay.

b) O… ¡estoy en la matrix! ¿Quieren ver como hago la gran Neo e intento -resalten esta parte por el amor de Dios- no quebrar mi espalda?

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacés acá? -esa voz, si la conozco. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Reunión de consorcio?

-Esa no son formas de recibir a tu madre.

-Lo siento mamachulis.

Momento. ¡¡Whatssssssss?? ¿Mamachulis? ¿Escuché bien? Si, escuché bien. Sólo hace falta ver, como besa y abraza a su madre. Houston, tenemos un problema. Muy grave, diagnóstico: mamitis aguda.

-Y… se puede saber ¿Quién es tu hermosa invitada?

-Setsuna Meiou, mi… novia. Futura esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Segundo grito histérico en menos de… ¿tres minutos? Jedaite, sí que rompe records. ¿En qué momento me convertí en todo eso? ¿Madre, esposa… novia? ¿Ustedes ven un anillo en mi dedo? Nop. Además, está bien que viva en su casa, que nos demos uno que otro beso. Pero ¿En qué momento empecé a ser su novia? ¿Eh? Si alguien es tan amable de explicármelo, les juro que voy a estar muy agradecida.

¿Qué es ese ruido? Oui, soy yo que me estoy desmayando.

Así que no sólo mostré mis piernas, y parte del encaje de mi ropa interior a la familia de mí ahora prometido. Porque inmediatamente, al ver cómo me desmayaba, y gracias a lo que le había dicho mi adorado prometido, llegaron a la conclusión de que estoy embarazada. Cosa que es solamente probable, si Jedaite fuera el espíritu santo. Pero si hay algo que Jedaite no es, es ser alguien remotamente parecido a un santo.

Bien ahora se preguntaran (yo me vengo haciendo la misma pregunta) ¿Por qué no pasó nada con Jedaite? Si hace más de un mes que vivo en su casa. Si bien el primer mes, me la pasé llorando, recuperando, y pensando. No sólo pensé en Diamante, sino en mis padres y en mi vida en general.

Cada vez que estaba con Jedaite ese vacío en mi corazón se iba llenando, él no sólo fue un hombro en quien llorar. Fue quien, poco a poco, me ayudó a salir del agujero de autocompasión en el que me recluí por tantos años. Sin pedirme nada a cambio, haciendo que me acostumbrara a su presencia, a sus besos, y en consecuencia los estuviera esperando impacientemente. Al principio su contacto fue más bien fraternal, pero a medida que me iba recuperando los besos se hicieron más y más pasionales.

Y cuando se confesó… cuando me dijó todas esas palabras, por primera vez me sentí querida. Amada. Pero tenía tanto miedo, había salido demasiado herida con Diamante. Había sufrido lo suficiente, como para no querer volver a enamorarme jamás. Y de pronto Jedaite irrumpió en mi vida, como un tornado llevando todo por delante.

Sin importar nada, y con una gran velocidad y magnitud, descontrolando aún más mi vida y mis maltrechos sentimientos. Sabía que el momento iba a llegar, Jedaite había esperado lo suficiente. Pero también sabía que una vez que nos uniéramos, que afirmáramos ese pacto con la carne, piel con piel, no habría vuelta atrás.

Le iba a pertenecer, en todos los sentidos. Y tenía en claro que si las cosas no funcionasen, no podría sobrevivir. No habría otra oportunidad, no lo podría superar.

Y si me llegara a enamorar de Jedaite (¡¡porque no lo estoy!! Es sólo encariñamiento, ¡¡si!! ¡¡Eso!!) No iba a ser nada comparado con Diamante, el golpe iba a ser mucho más doloroso. Porque fue Jedaite el único que me dio algo sin pedir nada a cambio, fue la única persona que me conoció tan vulnerable.

Aunque Diamante me haya pintado un hermoso cuadro, donde lo único importante era él. Se encargó de destruirme, se encargó de que dudara de mi propio juicio, de que me replanteara muchas cosas. Principalmente, la confianza en mí misma. ¿Merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que hice? En este juego no sólo salí herida yo, dañamos a muchos en el camino.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en lo mismo la voz de Jedaite llegaba a mis oídos, y sus palabras calaban más y más hondo en mi corazón. Todo tiene un por qué, una causa.

_Pero por mucho que te esfuerces en proteger tu corazón, a veces tenés que arriesgarte y pensar que, quizá, no salgas malparada. ¿Te has arriesgado alguna vez en la vida? La verdad es que la vida es así, no hay garantías, sólo esperanza y fe ciega en que las cosas saldrán bien. Pero cuando vives así es cuando estás realmente vivo._

Ahora la única pregunta por responder era ¿Soy capaz de arriesgarme?

Bien ya desvanecido el humo del pasado y todos mis aires filosóficos, volvamos al presente ¿ok? Y ustedes dicen: ¡si mi Generala! Con el saludito incluido porque es re guay. Y yo (por más que la perra-vaca de Artemisa diga lo contrario) soy guay. ¿Acaso no volví de la muerte? ¡Houdini, sos un poroto al lado mío! Y antes de que me lo pregunten ¡¡No, no ví la luz!!

Como decía, ahora soy la prometida de Jedaite. ¿Qué loco no? Hace unos días iba derechito hacia el túnel blanco, con San Pedro esperando y de pronto ¡bham! Estas comprometida, y de fondo se escucha la música y todo empieza a dar vueltas, como en la dimensión desconocida. ¡¡Ojalá!! Pero lastimosamente no tengo tanta suerte.

Y actualmente en mi dedo anular tengo un hermoso y caro rubí de forma corazón rodeado de oro blanco (se percataron el detalle de que no me dio ningún diamante ¿no?) Pero no todo son buenas noticias, y producto de esa noticia mi persona se vio _obligada_ a asistir a la fiesta de navidad. Que… ¡¡es el infierno!! ¡¡Lucy rescátame!!

Lo juro y perjuro, agarraría todas las luces de navidad (¡¿Qué está pensando esta gente?! ¿No sabe de la existencia de greenpeace? No solamente van y se abrazan a las ballenas, sino también promueven el ahorro de energía, de agua, de blah, blah) y se las metería por –censurado- a Jedaite.

¡¡Esta insoportable!! ¡¡Me levantó a las 7 de la mañana!! El 22 para que lo ayude a preparar diferentes postres, estoy…¡hiperventilando!! ¿En qué mundo cabe que sea tan jodidamente perfecto? (dejemos de lado que primero me levantó, y segundo que no tuvo mejor idea que hacerlo a la mañana. Cuando: a) mi boca aumenta el doble del tamaño -es un hecho que no tiene explicación, un misterio de la vida como el triangulo de las Bermudas- y b) mi humor no es para nada… ¿bueno? ¿Agradable?) Y ahora mi misión en el mundo es… (Aparte de sobrevivir a las fiestas con la familia de Jedaite) descubrir, que carajo hace mal Jedaite.

¿Nada difícil de descubrir, no?

-Y cuando tenía 5 meses ya se daba vuelta solito y se paraba en su cunita, y se sentaba solito… -y con estas palabras empezó mi camino hacia el suicidio, de vuelta. Creo, no, mejor dicho promuevo que abran a Jedaite en dos y se fijen si no es un Robot.

A los 5 años por poco más ya tenía un máster en economía. Bueno no es para tanto, pero muy lejos de la realidad no estoy. Estudios, chico diez, ¿nerds? Eso quisiera (Parece que el papel sólo lo reservaron para mí). Nop, el chico no podía limitarse a ser un simple nerds, nooo… tenía que ser quarterback en el equipo de fútbol americano.

Tenía que ganarse la beca, y ahorrarles el calvario (como si fuera a afectar la economía de los Kattalakis) de pagar la cuota de _**Harvard**_, tenía que graduarse con honores. Y tenía que ser tan jodidamente moralista, y decir que se quería valer por sí mismo y demostrarles que todo lo que tiene no es producto de su apellido.

Hasta acá perfecto, lástima que no trasladó su moralidad al plano sentimental. Pero fue Artemisa quien me contó de todas las conquistas, las cuales fueron muchas, y tengamos en cuenta que fueron las que les presentó a la familia… no me quiero imaginar, cuantas más hubo.

Toda la mansión de los Kattalakis estaba adornada con objetos navideños, se olía los aromas de navidad, se hablaba de navidad, se sentía el espíritu navideño… y a mi sinceramente me agobiaba. No es que sea una amarga, es que… hace años que no pasaba las fiestas con alguien. Hace años que durante estas fechas tan especiales, en las cuales todos se reúnen y comparten tantas cosas, entre ellas la más importante… el amor. Yo las pasaba sola, anhelando algo que sabia estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Ver el amor que se tenía la familia de Jedaite, producía en mi un dolor inmenso. Porque sabía que yo también tenía una familia, que yo podría gozar de lo mismo. Pero por una decisión estúpida me prive de eso. Quería huir de todo, pero no podía. Quería llamar a mi padre, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente.

-¿Vos también te cansaste de soportar a mi familia?

Me di vuelta para ver quién me hablaba, era Zafiro. Su personalidad era parecida a la mía, ambos éramos taciturnos y más bien introvertidos. Recelosos, frente a todos. Con él cruce pocas palabras, y por lo general sólo formábamos sociedad para poder molestar a Jedaite, deporte preferido por ambos.

Él era hijo nada más de Stella, ella se casó con el padre de Jedaite cuando Zafiro apenas tenía un año creo, pero a Spyros no le importó darle su nombre a Zafiro. Los padres de Jedaite, ambos, al casarse tenían hijos uno cada uno. Y a pesar que no tenían lazos de sangre puros, son una familia con todas las letras.

-Mejor dicho de mi prometido, si volvía a escuchar de vuelta cual es la mejor manera para hacer un merengue italiano, lo mataba.

-Jaja, todavía no es tarde, después de todo el abogado te sale gratis.

-Naaa… que voy a hacer, es mi cariñito después de todo.

-El amor es ciego…

-Ni que lo digas, aunque a veces me pregunto cómo puede ser tan perfecto. ¿Estás seguro que no es un psicótico?

-Nop, aunque cuando me habla de cocina, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, y me lo pregunto varias veces.

-Jajaja, o… ¡¡cuando empieza su discurso sobre los buenos modales!!

-Sí, pero… vos lo que no viste, es cuando se puso la remera de _liberen a Martha _(NA:Martha Stewart), ¡y salió a la calle!

-¡¡NOOOO!! Jajaja -estallé en carcajadas-. ¡¡No… me lo puedo creer!! Zafiro, ¡¡quiero y exijo fotos!!

-Claro, sólo las tengo que buscar. Pero a pesar de todo, no es tan perfecto. Es solamente su forma de ser, dar todo. No hacer nada a medias, cuando Jedaite quiere, entrega su corazón Setsuna, y confío en vos para que seas una buena cuñada. Se nota a leguas que no sos como todas las demás, para él vos sos especial.

-Lo sé y me da miedo, no poder corresponderle a veces de la misma manera -el frío viento de diciembre despeinaba mi cabello, el aroma de las flores entraba por mi nariz. Inundándola de aquella fragancia, las palabras de Zafiro eran ciertas. Era la forma de ser de Jedaite, dar todo. Entregar todo su cuerpo y alma a cualquier causa, no por nada es tan buen abogado. Él aplica la misma filosofía a todos los aspectos de su vida.

Y tenía miedo… de no poder corresponderle de la misma manera. Porque no sabía si iba a poder a volver a entregar mi corazón, volver a sentirme tan vulnerable.

-Bahh, no te preocupes siempre y cuando me tenés a mí –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Es una lástima…-suspiré-. Lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser, voy a casarme con tu hermano y tengo a su hijo –dije con cara seria.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y estallamos en risas.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**__**Setsuna**__**•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

¡¡Oh… adivinen, nos acompaña un duende de papa Noel!! No me gusta para nada, ni un poquito. _Esa _que se llama Amy, se refriega por mi Jedaite ¡¡Mío!! ¿No le alcanza con Zafiro? ¡¡La muy calenturienta, quiere a los dos!! ¡Se nota a leguas lo zorra!, es más tiene la Z en la espalda, sólo miren bien!

Aunque con lo que mide, van a necesitar un microscopio. No sólo me mira como si fuera Bin Laden, me ignora y tira uno que otro comentario como diciendo _somos muchos, ¿no? _Además, se vino a una fiesta navideña, familiar, ¡¡con tacos aguja!! (Seguí participando mini-me (NA: el enano de Austin Power), así y todo distas mucho de cumplir tu sueño de ser alta. Y olvídate de pedírselo a Santa, aunque sea santo… no hace milagros)

Hastiada de soportar el mismo espacio que ella, me fui a la cocina. Genial, esto se ponía cada vez mejor y por favor, nótese el sarcasmo. En el medio de la isla había una bandeja con galletitas horneadas, fui en busca de un poco de leche y me dispuse a comer tranquila mientras todos saludaban y hablaban con ¿Cómo se llamaban los enanos de Willy Wonka? Ahh… ¡¡sí!! ¡Oompaloompa!!

-Veo que estas comiendo las galletitas que _yo _hice.

Mejor dicho, _estaba_ comiendo porque ahora que entere de que las hizo ella… absolutamente no figura entre mis planes morir de intoxicación. No respondí, sólo la miré y le mantuve la mirada.

-Sos _diferente_ a Jennifer, ¿sabías que fue la última novia de Jedaite?

-Gracias por la información, pero ya me contaron la vida de Jedaite desde que usa pañales.

-¿Qué querés de Jedaite? ¿Qué hacés acá?

-Oh_ querida -_dije con notorio sarcasmo-. Acá la única que está de más sos vos, no veo el anillo de Zaf en tu dedo.

Setsuna 1 – Amy 0

- Ooh querida, yo no necesito joyería ni título para acostarme con Zaf, como comprenderás...

-Si te hace feliz conformarte con eso… no te preocupes, si querés yo te presto el mío.

Setsuna 2- Amy 0

- No querida, no te tomes tanta molestias por mí, de seguro hiciste que lo soldaran en tu dedo.

-Oh, no hace falta eso, es bonito lo confieso, pero no necesito del anillo para saber que Jed ME AMA. O h perdón, no quise herir tus sentimientos, estoy segura que Zaf... te... ¿estima?

- Si querida, Jed te ama ttaaannnnttooo como amó a Jennifer, sabés a ella le dio un diamante de 2 quilates. S i eso es amoorrrr...

Setsuna 3- Amy 2

-¿Tenés algún problema que se te patinan las letras? O ¿Ya empezaste con el alcohol? ¿Sabés?… estoy pensando que entre tanta luces de navidad, tu cabeza dejo de funcionar. No voy a dudar de Jed, en último caso yo creo que si estas celosa, lo mejor es que le pidas a Zaf que mejore el rendimiento . Ayyy con Jed, no me puedo quejar… de nada -suspiré.

- Bueno al menos mi cabeza dejó de funcionar, no puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya, ya que nunca la has estrenado...tal vez tengas el recibo guardado y puedes reclamar un cambio ¿no? , querida ¿yo celosa? y ¿de ti? ¡Ja! ¿Segura que no eres alérgica al café? O ¿ A la azúcar? dime si te sientes mal y puedo llamar al veterinario.

-¡¡Sabés dónde queda la cabeza!! ¡¡Me sorprendes Amy!! ¡¡Pensé que la única parte de tu anatomía que te importaba eran tus pies!!

-¡ Ohh mira quién lo dice! quien tiene en su armario una sucursal de PRADA ¡¡ Seeee Jed me lo cuenta todo!! ¡¡ Chúpate esa!! ¿Sabés cuál es su sabor de helado preferido?

-¡ Ja! lo que me faltaba, me lo dice alguien que tiene un orgasmo con solo ver la palabra SALE . Claro que se cual es su helado preferido , pero mi respuesta no es apta para este horario.

-¡ ja, ja, ja! ¡¡por dios!! ¡Al menos yo sé lo que es un orgasmo! y no tengo que fingir ser una perra… ¡ups! tú eres ¡¡una perra!!

- Al menos ando en cuatro patas, vos te arrastrás. Víbora... -tosí.

-¡¡ Por eso eres abogada!! ¡¡Eso te facilita demasiado el trabajo!! ¡¡Claro está lo de lamer suelas!!

-Y yo me pregunto ¿- No sé quién es la que está en tan alto rango? me pregunto ¿por qué será? Y de la manera que gastás el dinero, te lo reconozco, es admirable, debe de ser agotador comprar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta que invertís tu tiempo en algo tannn productivo…

- Ohh lo es querida, ¡no tienes idea! bueno claro esta yo que puedo ir de compras a diario y en NY y tú aquí en nueva Orleans ¡¡No tienes idea!! Debes de pasar el día en la caja de Pandora.

- Oh Amy, tanta polución definitivamente esta haciendo estragos en lo que queda de tu cerebro. No necesito comprar en NY puedo ir a cualquier lugar mejor que ese, eso lo dejo para la plebe . Upss perdón, sin ofender a la clase trabajadora

- No te disculpes QUERIDA, al menos yo sé que el dinero que tengo en la cuentas es MÍO y ¡lo gané! no como otras personas que sólo dijeron "gracias papi, gracias mami" claro está, tú debes conocer a mucha gente así ¿no?

- Claro que si, y no me arrepiento querida, cuando uno nace en la crème de la crème, no se pregunta de dónde viene, el dinero sólo se usa, ahh pero seguro que no lo sabés... ahorrar, ¡¡puaj!! Me deberías decir que se siente, estoy tan poco familiarizada con el término.

- Estoy segura que no conoces otros términos, trepadora -tos- arribista -tos- zorra -tos- barbie de los 80' –tos.

-A my necesitas algo para la garganta o ¿es que el aire puro de Nueva Orleans te afectó? D ebe ser triste vivir, en un lugar lleno de smog. Espero que no te pierdas en la mansión de Jed, seguro que no estás acostumbrada a un espacio tannnnnn grande.

- Basta de ridiculeces Setsuna es tiempo de hablar seriamente, no me gustas, no te gusto, eso está claro, tanto Zaf como Jed son MI FAMILIA, así que dime ¿Cómo demonios engatusaste a Jed? conozco a las de tu calaña y no vengas con que fue amor a primera vista, Jed es demasiado bueno y confiado en algunos aspectos. Si es por dinero creo que tienes ¿no?

- No sé Amy, reconozco que no me gustas, sos demasiado enana me provocas dolor de cuello y cabeza con sólo escuchar tu voz. Felicidades entraste al pequeño gran grupo de la gente que odio. Yo estaba lo más bien, y vino Jed me molestó... No, dinero no. Yo sé que seguramente no estás relacionada con el concepto, pero tengo dinero para tirar al techo, si no te dice algo mi apellido, lo lamento. Pero cuando tus familiares estaban escarbando tierra los míos ya estaban en Nueva Orleans nadando en dinero.

- Mira Setsuna, me importa un rábano tus antepasados, mi paciencia es muy frágil, si tienes o no dinero ¡al carajo! , no estoy aquí platicando contigo por gusto.

- Claro porque a mí me gusta tu voz... ya te dije, las razones por las cuales estamos juntos, son nuestras.

-¿¡ Sabés a cuantas mujeres como tú he visto desfilar del brazo de Jed!? ¡Miles desde que tiene 15 años! si esto es una broma para ti, entonces estoy en lo cierto ¡¡estás jugando solamente con él!!

-¿ Y vos qué carajo sabés de mí? ¿O de lo que me pasa? No sabés nada, nada de mí . De todo lo que sufrí, y Jed es el único que confió en mí, el único que me vio en mi peor momento, y no dudó en ayudarme.

- No sé nada, ¡ni quiero saberlo! ¡Sólo me importa tu existencia porque estas con Jed!

- Si no fuera por él no estaría acá, él me salvo. Cuando veas el mundo real pequeña perra frívola y te des cuenta que no soy una nena de papá vení y háblame de vuelta.

-¡ Mira que bonita historia de amor! ¿Has pensado en vender los derechos para la película?

- No podés prejuzgar a alguien así como así . No sabés nada de mí...

- Si puedo y ¡lo voy a hacer! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Mírame! sólo te lo voy a advertir Setsuna, si le rompes el corazón a Jed, si lo veo triste porque la abogada de alcurnia se largó con otro y ¡canceló la boda! juro que volveré tu vida peor que el infierno, y vas a desear estar en el, si tú te crees importante ya nos veremos las caras.

-¡¡ Pequeña estúpida!! ¡¡Yo no sé siquiera qué es lo que quiero!! ¿¡Te pensás que es divertido estar acá, viendo el calor de su familia!? ¡¡Cuando mi padre ni me habla, cuando mi vida es una mierda, no sé qué es lo quiero. No sé nada, y vos venís y me jodés, querés la verdad, ¡¡bien la vas a tener!! Pero no quiero oír nada más de tu boca. Cuando dije que me salvo no mentí . Ves esto, Amy son cortes; me corté las venas. Y no era porque estaba aburrida, sino porque después de 13 años con el mismo hombre, con la persona que fue mi primero en todo , me basureó de la peor manera. Estúpida de mí acepté ser la segunda, acepté no verlo por meses, conformarme sólo con su cuerpo, le entregué mi corazón, y ¿a él le preocupó? Nooooo, él se encargó de romperlo, de matarme en vida ; jamás pude estar con otro hombre , hasta que vino Jedaite. No sé como lo hizo, pero lo que si sé es que estaba riendo más. Las cosas eran diferentes, y cuando me desperté y fue lo primero que vi él se encargó de darme todo el cariño que nadie me dio por tanto tiempo . Algo tan simple y altruista . Ni siquiera nos acostamos, pero a él no le importa, ¿sabés? él sólo me abraza mientras lloro, él sólo me susurra palabras de amor y sólo en sus brazos me siento querida . Me importa una mierda, quien carajo te creas, pero yo no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad en la vida para ser feliz . Ya no más, no sabés nada de lo que es el dolor, no te das ni una idea lo que significa. En tu mundo, perra frívola, lo único que hay son zapatos.

-¿C rees qué porque no me he intentado suicidar soy frívola? Ja, no necesito lastimarme para saber. ¿Sabes que hay en mi mundo? ¿Sabes cómo es?

- Déjame adivinar, ¡¡compras, compras, compras! ¡ No sabés lo que es morir en vida! sentir tanto dolor que lo único que querés es que se termine! ¡ No sabes nada!

-¡¡ Si lo sé!! ¡¡Yo nací muerta en vida!! Si para ti que fuiste la amante de un hombre por 13 años se te derrumbó tu palacio por separarte de él, ¡¡eres una estúpida Setsuna!! ¡¡ Te duele ver la familia de Jed?! ¡Tú tienes a tu familia! ¡¡Tienes una madre!! ¡¡Un padre que según tú no te habla pero te reconoce!! ¡¡ Sabes estúpida!! ¡¡Tú qué dices que no sé nada!! ¡¡Mi madre me dejó cuando tenía 1 año!! ¡¡1 año! ¡Nunca me reconoció como su hija! Se volvió a casar, siguió adelante, ¡se olvidó de mí! ¿ Y sabes qué? que sea feliz, yo no la necesito, pero no por eso ¡me voy a matar! Si crees que eres muy valiente por hacerlo estas equivocada, todo se resuelve, todo. Y si me crees frívola no me importa.

- Creo que… yo, no sé por qué te conté todo. Sólo Jed lo sabe... y...

- Yo sé porque Setsu, porque somos humanos y necesitamos aceptar que nos equivocamos.

- Creo que me equivoqué con vos, no digo que no hayas sufrido, pero vos al menos pudiste formar tu carácter . Yo era la nena de papá , la mimada y caprichosa y de repente todo se vino a la mierda. Busqué la solución más fácil, creo que por eso hice lo que hice. Amy, vos sabés lo que es luchar en la vida … yo siempre tuve todo fácil.

- Yo también fui nena de papá... Setsu, pero me aferré a lo que más amaba y seguí adelante con la frente en alto, ambas nos equivocamos al juzgarnos.

Nos quedamos mirando, estaba segura que Amy no era una persona que le contara a cualquiera sus secretos, y yo tampoco. Jamás había sido tan impulsiva. Estaba sorprendida de mi reacción, estaba sorprendida de la persona que se encontraba frente mío. No, no era para nada alguien frívolo.

Quizás sólo se ponía esa mascara para ocultar a la verdadera Amy, alguien vulnerable y con miedos. Alguien que sólo necesita que la amen… alguien extremadamente parecida a mí, si bien las circunstancias son diferentes. Ambas necesitábamos alguien que nos curara, alguien que nos entregara… amor.

Alguien que sepa ver más allá de lo que mostramos al mundo, que sepa cómo somos en realidad. Cuáles son nuestros fantasmas, nuestros miedos. Aquellas razones por las cuales en las noches, cuando estamos solas, cuando no hace falta erigir aquel muro invisible frente al mundo. Cuando nos damos cuenta lo solas y vulnerables que somos y… lloramos…

-Setsuna…

Me di vuelta para ver quién me llamaba, pero en honor a la verdad… ya sabía quién era. Con sólo escuchar su voz, mi cuerpo se estremecía. En mi estómago se sentían las tan famosas mariposas, y tuve miedo… de enamorarme de Jedaite.

¿Pero como no hacerlo? Si tan sólo pudieran ver la manera en que me mira, las sonrisas que me dedica. Y que siempre están dirigidas a mí. Y no dejemos de lado lo apuesto que es. Ahora estaba con unas Ray Ban como las que usaba Tom Cruise en Top Gun, es más creo que escucho a Berlín de fondo tocando _Take my Breath away_, y les puedo asegurar que Jedaite me lo quitó.

Si hay algo que me parecen sesi, son esas gafas, ¡¡si!! Me gusta lo militar, ¿y? ¿Por qué se piensan que soy Generala? ¡¡Viva la patria Carajo!! Bueno, como decía, estaba con las babeantes gafas, con un polo gris cla­ro y pantalones _sport. _Le colgaba del hombro una campera depor­tiva con pinta de cara, aguantada por el pulgar.

Los hombres como él deberían estar obligados por ley a llevar encima un desfibrilador cardíaco. La sim­ple proximidad de tanto macho desatado casi me levantaba ampollas. Hasta su olor era sexy, como el de las sábanas caras, el buen jabón y el almizcle de las feromonas.

Y, y, y ¡¡me desespero!! no me lo pone nada fácil, se pasea por la vida todo _sesi_, y yo ¡sufro! Porque tenemos por dos lados a la Setsuna que se quiere abalanzar sobre él _cual muerta de hambre_ y la que reprime sus sentimientos por miedo a sufrir. Son las feromonas, ¡¡lo sé!! Era biología pura: las feromonas femeninas estaban en el ambiente y eran capaces de atraer a un hombre desde la distancia. Las Feromonas masculinas se solían intercambiar mediante el tacto. Y con la imagen que tenía en frente de mis ojos, tenía ganas de desnudarlo acá mismo, con testigos incluidos.

En términos estéticos, claro.

-Cerrá la boca, Gataki, te entrarán moscas.

-¡¡Ja!! ¡Eso quisieras! Era a… ¡¡Tu hermano que estaba mirando!! Si, definitivamente, ¡¡miauhh!! Zaf, estás 100 por ciento comestible, decime estas libres de grasa ¿no? Es que se me va a las caderas sino, y digamos que no soy muy fanática del gym.

-Jedaite, creo que tenés un pequeño problema entre manos, «La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su hámster está muerto.» así que cuando el cura diga, _acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe_, hace un contrato de por vida con algún laboratorio así te hacen descuento con el Rivotril (NA: droga para personas con problemas mentales)

-¡¡Amy!! Ya habíamos pasado esa etapa de los insultos, ¿te acordás? Ahora estamos en la etapa que compartimos tooodo, te enseño como maquillarte, leemos _seventeen y cosmopolitan_, ¡¡así que no te pongas celosa!!

-Chicas, basta ¡¡hay suficiente Zafiro para todas!!

Amy y yo nos miramos a los ojos y gritamos al unísono.

-¡¡En tus sueños, baboso!! -y nos fuimos como unas ladies. Había encontrado a una par, y presentía que a una muy buena amiga.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**__**Setsuna**__**•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

-¡¡Gané!!

-¡¡No se vale!! nah-ah, me niego categóricamente a ser la persona que le diga a Jedaite que rayamos su auto, cuando la culpable _sos vos. _

-Setsu, Setsu… -dijo Amy meneando la cabeza- número uno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, si hubieras comprado el regalo para Jed a tiempo, no tendríamos que haber ido a hacer las compras en la víspera de Navidad. ¿No aprendiste la lección con aquella película de Arnold Shwarzeneger en Jingley all the way?

-¿Qué lección? ¿No cabrear a Rodolfo el reno? ¿Lo ridículo que se ve una persona adulta con un pulóver alusivo a la navidad?

-¡¡NO!! La lección, es que no hay que hacer las compras navideña a último momento, porque sino la gente se transforma, y se transmuta en seres diabólicos devoradores de descuentos, y son capaces de homicidio por una oferta.

-Un momento ¿no se supone que es época de amor? Además, ¿es mi mera impresión o te acabaste de describir?

-No me culpes, soy producto de una sociedad capitalista, ahora… ¡¡Anda!! -dijo señalando con su dedo.

-¡Me niego! ¡¡Ya pasé por la etapa suicida, ahora valoro mi vida!! Además fuiste vos quien me obligó a robar el coche de Jedaite.

-¡Todo por un buen fin! Teníamos que llegar en 10 minutos, antes de que empiece a cerrar, aparte no robamos, fue una concesión de Jedaite!

-Para que haya sido una concesión Jedaite tendría que haber dado su consentimiento.

-¡Bueno!! Me importa un carajo, mové tu culo a donde está tu novio, y hacé algo, yo no tengo la culpa que nos hayan chocado, además es imperceptible.

-¡¡Entonces no le contemos!!

-¿Sos cobarde Setsuna? ¿Qué preferís ser un tigre dientes de sable o un ratón?

-¡¡Un ratón!! ¡¡Definitivamente un ratón!!

-¡Me rindo! Vamos las dos, pero encárgate de hacer el papel de perra sexy, y lograr al menos reducir la condena.

-Está bien, pero no prometo nada.

-Vos encárgate de hacerle ojitos, o lo que sea ¿nos entendemos?

-¡Si mi capitán! -dije haciendo el saludo correspondiente.

La voz de Jedaite se escuchaba en la cocina, y había alguien más… Zafiro. Se podía notar claramente que estaba afligido por algo…

-¿Cómo está el papá de Amy?

-Bien, está mejorando, pero… no era de eso que te quería hablar ¿Sabías que Amy va a dejar NY? Va a venir a vivir acá…

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Cómo que tiene de malo?

-Claro, sabés que el trabajo no es ningún problema. Nuestro padre te lo va a dar sin ninguna molestia, y no me pongas esa cara. Por más que no nos una la sangre somos una familia, tal vez mamá te creyó cuando me copiaste, y dijiste que querías valerte por vos mismo, pero la única razón por la cual te fuiste a NY, fue por Amy. Admítelo.

-Jamás.

-Siempre igual, mostrándote tan duro y distante, cuando por dentro sos puro corazón.

-Ja, ja mira como me río, claro… chorreo azúcar y todo.

-Bueno, tal vez no fue la mejor definición para un hombre, pero no me niegues el hecho de que por más que te muestres insensible, sos todo lo contario. Sentís demasiado.

-Pero… yo no significo nada para ella, lo único que soy es su _amigo_, al que le va con todos sus problemas

-¿Un amigo? Ja, ja, demasiadas confianzas para ser _solamente amigos._

-Ese es el punto, no comparte nada más conmigo que sexo.

-¿Alguna vez le dijiste tus sentimientos?

-Por más que la quiero alejar… no puedo, es una mierda sentirse así.

-Lo sé… el amor es así.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorado?

-Zafiro, no me vengas con eso a mí. Lo sé porque me siento igual, cuando vi a Setsuna, en el piso de su departamento… creí que se me iba la vida, con cada latido de ella, con cada respiración… que se hacían cada vez más débil, me sentía igual que ella. Y me di cuenta, que no era solamente atracción, que era algo más profundo. Algo que ni siquiera sé como pasó, pero pasó. Y que si la perdía, una parte de mi se iba ir con ella, saqué fuerzas de donde pude y la lleve al hospital, pero fue la cosa más difícil que me pasó, verla tan débil, tan vulnerable, verla a… punto de morir.

Me quede helada… no sabría decir si fue por las palabras de Jedaite, o por el hecho de que le haya contado a alguien mi secreto. No quería que la gente me mirara con lástima, no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero aunque las marcas ahora son casi imperceptibles están _ahí. _

Recordándome su existencia todo el tiempo, recordándome mi pasado, mis acciones. Tal vez un día… no las esconda, pero por ahora es algo que no quiero tocar, es algo que no quiero ver, es algo que quiero olvidar.

Es algo de lo que quiero huir…

-Jedaite…

-Setsuna… no te vayas…-dijo una voz cercana a mí.

Las voces de todos se perdieron en mi mente, el peso del paquete que sostenía en mi mano también. No sabía a dónde iba, lo único que sabía era que quería huir de todo, de todos.

_-_

_Continúa volviendo a mi  
Recuerdo este dolor  
Se extiende a través de mis ojos  
Todo es oscuro_

_-  
_

Corrí, huí… como la cobarde que soy, pero cuando una mano me sujetó, y me obligó a mirar a ese rostro que me salvó, me di cuenta de que había llegado la hora de finalmente hacer frente al problema que con tanto esfuerzo había estado tratando de no recordar.

-¡¡Soltáme!! ¿¡Cómo pudiste contárselo!! -por más que me dije a mi misma, que no iba a llorar, no lo pude evitar. Y mientras descargaba mi furia contra él, mientras mis puños impactaban impotentemente en ese pecho que por tantas noches me abrazó, él no se inmutó. Él sólo hizo lo de siempre, me abrazó… con aquellos cálidos brazos, con aquel dulce aroma, y me dejó llorar en su pecho como siempre.

_  
-_

_Todos están riendo, ellos ríen  
Esto me empuja muy, muy lejos  
No puedo entender  
Todo es azul_

_-_

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte. No temo a una herida física. Pero tengo miedo del dolor que sólo vos me podés hacer…

- ¿Yo? –dije entre sollozos, aún en su pecho. Sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi oído. Como me susurraba las palabras, como me protegía de todo, dentro de sus brazos.

-Vos. Sólo vos podés romper mi corazón. Por favor Setsuna… no me hagas esto, no me alejes. No puedo esperar más, me prometí ser paciente, pero no puedo más Setsuna. Me prometí que te iba a dar tiempo, pero mi cuerpo no lo entiende. Fue el peor tormento tenerte todo este tiempo alrededor mío y no conseguir nada más que castos besos Setsuna, quiero tenerte toda, no quiero sólo ser tu hombro para llorar. Quiero ser el hombre a quien ames, el dueño de tu corazón. Por favor Setsuna, no me hagas esto… no huyas de mi… -me atreví a verlo a los ojos, quemaban con un fuego que no solo era pasión, era algo más, era… amor.

Era único, inexplicable y doloroso… quería entregarme, pero a la vez una parte de mi se negaba a hacerlo. Estaba tan asustada.

-Jedaite… no, te mereces alguien mejor ¡¡Me estas idealizando!! Por eso te enamoraste de mi, ¿Qué clase de persona es tan débil que se intenta suicidar? Soy de lo peor Jedaite… no te merezco. Perdóname…

_-_

_¿Podrías abrazarme ahora?_

_Abrazarme ahora_

_Mi corazón congelado_

_Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y  
Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.  
No puedo estar sola ahora._

_-  
_

-No te perdono, Setsuna mírame. ¿Pensás que soy tan estúpido que no sé qué es lo que siento? Te conozco Setsuna, conozco como sos. La caprichosa, malhablada, la sarcástica y consentida. Amo cada cosa tuya, que dejes todo tirado, que seas despistada, que a veces cuando te hablo no me prestes atención. Verte sentada leyendo un libro, verte con tus pijamas de ositos cariñosos en la heladera tomando la leche del cartón, que llores por películas como El Rey León, cada cosa, y detalle que te hacen ser lo que sos. Los amo. Te amo Setsuna, por favor… dame una oportunidad… dátela a vos misma.

_El amor te hace vulnerable y cuesta mucho admitir que quieres a alguien_, esa frase la había escuchado en algún momento de mi vida. Mirando en aquellos profundos ojos turquesa me vi reflejada en ellos, vi mis miedos, mis dudas, también vi el calor de él, vi el amor que me trasmitían, pero también vi sufrimiento. Sufrimiento al ser rechazado…

-Es la primera vez… que alguien dice que me ama… -murmuré.

_-_

_¿Podrías abrazarme ahora?_

_Abrazarme ahora_

_Mi corazón congelado_

_Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno  
No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.  
¿Puedes despertarme?_

_-  
_

-Setsuna… -repitió mi nombre con su vibrante voz, ronca y cargada de lujuria. Reclamó mis labios con amor, saboreando cada curva, acariciándome con la suave textura de sus labios.

Dibujando con su lengua el contorno de mis labios, para después adentrarla en mi boca y probar mi sabor. El suyo era… embriagante, intoxicante, dulce. Sus besos ya no eran suaves ni tiernos, eran exigentes, salvajes, contenían toda la lujuria acumulada por meses.

Me sentí adorada y amada. Sí, eso era amor. No simplemente deseo. Y me quedé alucinada. ¿Qué persona se tomaba tantas molestias sólo para acostarse con alguien? Él me había acobijado durante más de un mes, y nunca se sobrepasó, esperó por mí. Me ayudó, me curó…

-Yo no soy el caballero de brillante armadura, soy un hombre Setsuna…

-No sé si estoy preparada.

-Cariño, si todos esperáramos a estar preparados para hacer algo, nos pasaríamos la vida esperando.

-¿Y qué sabés sobre lo que sientes? ¿Qué sabemos ninguno de nosotros sobre lo que sentimos? El amor... el amor es sólo una palabra. Una palabra ridícula y estúpida que llenamos de toda clase de significados, pero al final sólo es eso, una palabra.

-No Setsuna… no es sólo una palabra. Si fuera sólo una palabra, ¿por qué cada vez que te veo mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido, por qué cada cosa me recuerda a vos, por qué sólo puedo pensar en vos?

_-_

_Yo sé que cuando lo dejo entrar  
Esconde al amor de este momento.  
Entonces protégelo de cerca  
Vigila los movimientos que hace._

_-_

_  
_-Estoy tan confundida, Jedaite ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan en el aire?

-Porque estás empezando una vida nueva y nadie dijo nunca que fuese fácil. No podemos deshacer las cosas -dijo él con tono y rostro serio. Agarrando mis muñecos subió mi buzo, y besó las cicatrices de mis muñecas-. Podemos dejarlos atrás y seguir adelante, pero no podemos deshacerlos. Se quedan como parte de nosotros, nos cambian por dentro, pero como pasan otras cosas, cambiaremos aún más.Todos resultamos heridos alguna vez. No podés ser tan frágil para permitir que un hombre destruya tu confianza. No sabés cuánto deseo seducirte -me dijo, con voz baja e intensa-. Podría hacerte sentir cosas que jamás has imaginado... Podría hacerte olvidar todo, salvo el pla­cer que sentirías en mis brazos. Pero no me voy a aprovechar de vos, ya que si lo hiciera no sería mejor que Diamante. Vas a tener que venir a mí. Setsuna, cuando al fin abandones las ilusiones y decidas lo que quieres.

_-_

_Pero aquello me atrapa, pero aquello me atrapa  
Desearía poder entender como yo  
Puedo hacerlo desaparecer, hacerlo desaparecer._

¿Alguien me escucha ahora allá afuera?

_-  
_

¿Cómo podía no quererlo? ¿Cómo? Mirando la manera que besaba mis cicatrices, viendo el calor, el amor en sus ojos, en sus palabras, pero no quería que creyera que lo quería sólo porque me ayudó en mi peor momento.

-Te quiero Jedaite, pero todavía no entierro a Diamante… y cuando te diga Te amo, es porque de verdad lo voy a sentir. Porque no va a ver nadie más que vos. Pero si te lo digo ahora te estaría engañando. No estaría entregándome por completo a vos. _  
_

_-_

_¿Podrías abrazarme ahora?_

_Abrazarme ahora_

_Mi corazón congelado_

_-_

-Entonces, no importa cuánto lleve… voy a esperar para tener tu corazón, pero mientras tanto ¿me vas a permitir seducirte?

-No tengo que permitirte nada, lo hiciste desde el hola.

-Jaja, ¿No era me conquistaste desde el hola?

-Presupone muchas cosas Señor Kattalakis ¿Quién dijo que ha ganado?

-Tus ojos cariño, tus ojos.

_-_

_Besa mis labios y tal vez puedas llevarme a tu mundo por hoy.  
No puedo estar sola ahora.  
¿Podrías abrazarme ahora?_

_Abrazarme ahora_

_Mi corazón congelado_

_Por favor haz que todo se vaya  
¿Volveré a sentirme alguna vez?  
Espero que si..._

_-_

Y en la tarde de invierno en aquel jardín rodeado de un gélido paisaje, no sentí frío. Sólo sentí el calor de aquellos brazos alrededor mío, que me trasmitían fuerza, calor y si, amor. Nos besamos, y sellamos aquel tácito pacto. Una persona muy sabia dijó una vez que _nosotros no elegimos el amor. El amor nos elige a nosotros._ Yo no había elegido a Jedaite, el sólo irrumpió en mi vida, me salvó de mi propia autodestrucción.

El simplemente me salvó y con la herramienta más poderosa, su arma… fue el amor.

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• .•**__**Setsuna**__**•.•.¸) ¸.•¨)¸.•¨)**_

-¡¡Hola papito!!

Habían pasado cuatro días después de navidad. Y Jedaite no sólo me había regalado una hermosa pulsera a juego con mi anillo, sino también me había brindado la posibilidad de arreglarme con mis padres. No puedo decir, que la relación esta igual que antes, pero… al menos lo estamos intentando.

Siempre fui apegada a mi padre, y fue una de las cosas que más me dolió. Haberlo decepcionado. En un principio estuve resentida, pero Jedaite insistió y me obligó a hablar con ellos. No sin antes decirme, que para perdonar hay que saber olvidar. Si seguía con la misma actitud, lo único que me provocaría era más dolor. Tenía que dejar ir todo ese sufrimiento… Estuvimos hablando los tres, padre, madre e hija en la biblioteca de la casa de los padres de Jedaite.

Los minutos pasaron, y se volvieron horas. Pero lo más importante, no es el contenido de aquella charla. Lo importante, es que los perdoné, y ellos me perdonaron. Al fin de cuentas, los amaba, y ellos a mí. Ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para mí.

Ahora estaba hablando con él, había quedado encantado con Jedaite y su familia. Y me estaba exigiendo que tenía que pasar el primero de enero, con ellos. En este momento, al hablar con él, al bromear con él me siento… feliz. Si, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, por fin la vida me sonríe.

-Hija, ¿Cuándo vas a venir con Jedaite?

-¡¡Papá!! ¿Me parece a mí, o te enamoraste de él?

-Hija, cualquiera que me lleve a mi bebé, es el enemigo. Pero hay que conocerlo primero, le voy otorgar el beneficio de la duda, al menos. Hay que concederle algo de suma importancia, hace un excelente tiramisú, y vos lo sabés, me pueden los dulces.

-Está bien pá, te dejo que tengo que hacer la mudanza.

-Ok, besos… ¿Setsuna?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.

-Yo también papi -dije con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez después que nos arreglamos que me lo dijó. Y sin más corté la comunicación.

Una vez que llegué al que era mi departamento, y que estaba cargados de recuerdos buenos y malos. No voy a decir que Diamante, me hizo vivir sólo malos momentos. Era una persona, y como tal cometió sus errores, no puedo odiarlo. Todas las experiencias nos hacen ser, quienes somos. Pero ahora, podía enfrentarme a mi pasado, sin sentir aquella opresión en el pecho.

Ahora podía ver el lugar donde había intentado suicidarme, sin ni siquiera estallar en lágrimas. Viendo mis cicatrices, pequeñas, pero visibles. Sólo puedo reprocharme el haber sido débil, y buscar una salida tan rápida. Pero el pasado, era eso. La suma de experiencias, que nos forjan. Que constituyen nuestro presente. Tal vez, hubiera dejado a Diamante, tal vez… me hubiera unido a Jedaite, pero todo este tiempo vivido, me sirvió para ver que no era alguien exento a amar. Que sólo tenía que abrirme, abrir mi corazón…

Rápidamente empecé a ordenar las cosas, dejé la puerta abierta. Jedaite tenía que llegar con cajas para guardar las cosas. Estaba juntando mis libros, cuando escuché el ruido de pasos acercarse, me extrañó que haya llegado tan rápido.

-Jedaite, me podrías alcanzar la pila de libros que dejé en la esquina. Entre mis novelas y los libros de jurisprudencia creo, que estoy compitiendo con una Liberia -cuando sentí el tacto de una mano en mi espalda, inconscientemente supe quien era. No hacía falta que me diera vuelta, trece años no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana.

Me quedé quieta, estupefacta, observando el paquete que estaba armando. No quería darme vuelta, no quería enfrentarme con él. Si realmente pudiera, me gustaría borrarlo. Hacer de cuenta que nunca existió, pero tal vez Jedaite tenía razón… las experiencias, por más que sean buenas o malas, nos forjan, hacen ser lo que somos.

Y Jedaite, no se merecía vivir con sólo una parte de mí… no, cuando él me entregó todo. Él se merecía todo de mí, y lo tendría, enfrentándome de una buena vez con mi pasado. Enfrentándome con él.

-Setsuna… -su voz era la misma, pero algo había cambiado. No producía la misma sensación en mí. Esa voz que antes me transformaba, ahora me dejaba helada. Me di vuelta y lo vi, tan elegante, altivo y hermoso como siempre. Pero esta vez su imagen no me impactó como siempre lo hacía, no… ahora no, sólo veía aquella figura que yo había idealizado, que había puesto en un pedestal.

Ahora… veía al verdadero Diamante, aquel con sus defectos, con su egoísmo. Aquel ser frío, que no le importó romper mi corazón, aquel ser al que sencillamente jamás le importé.

-¿Qué hacés acá?

-La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-¿Importa?

-Claro que si, además ¿Por qué te estás mudando?

-Me voy a vivir a la casa de Jedaite -Y si, lo confieso, lo hice de odiosa. Pero no me pude detener, y le mostré el anillo que me había dado Jedaite.

-¿Qué? -gritó, enfurecido. Se acerco a mí, y me levantó abruptamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, en las de él bailaba el fuego de la furia. Por más, que su cuerpo y fuerza son mayores a las mías, no me importó. Ya no era la Setsuna débil y dócil. Había cambiado, Jedaite me había cambiado.

-No hacía falta que grites, es sencillo. Me voy a vivir con Jedaite. Punto final. Por favor soltáme, todavía me quedan muchas cosas por equipar –en ningún momento me rebajé, siempre le sostuve mi mirada. Mi orgullo, no iba a ser pisoteado. Nunca más.

-No podés.

-¿Ah sí? Pero por favor, ¿me podés decir quién carajo te crees que sos?

-¡¡Sos mía!!

-Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos me llamaste puta, así que no creo que te importe lo que haga. Además, vos fuiste él que me echó de tu vida. Pero sabés que Diamante, gracias. De no ser por lo que mi hiciste, estoy segura que no le hubiera permitido a Jedaite entrar en mi vida. Me abriste los ojos, me dejaste verte realmente.

-¿Cómo me podés decir esto? Vos sos mía, siempre lo fuiste Setsuna. Vos me amas. ¿Estás haciendo esto por lo que te dije en el entierro de Bella?

Mientras hablaba yo miraba al piso y negaba, no podía creer lo cínico que era. No podía creer, como pude amarlo tanto. Por eso cuando volví a hablar, lo hice mirándolo fijamente.

-No Diamante, no lo hago por eso. Y te equivocas en algo, yo no te amo, más -ni bien salieron las palabras, me sentí ligera, libre. Como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo con un intenso dolor, y de repente… este cesó.

-Setsuna, _vos me amas. _Vos sos mía, y no importa cómo, esta situación no va a cambiar nunca. ¿Me estas castigando por lo del entierro de Bella? Lo siento, durante toda esta semana estuve llamándote, lo siento mucho…

Se acerco a mí, e intento rodearme con sus brazos. Me alejé como si de peste se tratara, esos brazos no eran los de Jedaite. Esos brazos ya no significaban nada para mí.

-_Lo lamento_, no son más que dos palabras. Y no significan absolutamente nada si no las sientes de veras. Vos lo que lamentás, es no poder tenerme, como tu perrito faldero. Como un fiel perro, que por más que le pegues siempre va a estar ahí. Pero ya no más, Diamante. Me cansé, esperé por años cualquier muestra de cariño por tu parte, ¿y sabés que fue lo mejor que obtuve? Que por más que yo te entregara mi corazón, vos me insultabas y lo tirabas y apuñalabas, una y otra vez.

-Setsuna, vos sabías en que te metías.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no ameritaba que me hayas tratado con tanta dureza, con tanta frialdad.

-¡¡No podía abandonarla!! Estaba enferma, Setsuna. ¿Querías hijos? ¡¿Como te los podía dar!? ¡¡Cuando ella, estaba sufriendo!!

-¡No cambies de tema! Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¡yo no fui quien la engañó! ¡Y ella no fue la única que sufrió! Yo dejé ¡¡todo!! Por vos, y vos jamás me diste nada, Diamante. ¡¡Nunca!! Ándate, ya no tiene sentido sacar los trapos al sol, ya es tarde para todos –por más, que no sentía lo mismo hacia él. Dolía. Mi corazón dolía, no sé la razón… tal vez, el despedirse de algo hace que nos sintiéramos así, tal vez el saber que perdí tantos años, tal vez… el ver su rostro, y temer caer en sus crueles mentiras. Me di vuelta, las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos, pero me repuse. No me iba a mostrar débil frente a él, no le iba a permitir ganar. Esta vez no.

-Setsuna… -se acercó a mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos.

Me apoyó en su pecho. Quería alejarlo… pero no encontré las fuerzas necesarias, pero me di cuenta de algo en los segundos que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. Diamante me abrazaba, como si fuera un niño, negándose a regalar su juguete.

Jedaite me abrazaba, con ternura, amor… no con la posesividad de Diamante. Jedaite, quería que le pertenezca, pero estaba segura que no le importaría hacerse a un lado si eso implicara mi felicidad. Me di vuelta, aún en los brazos de Diamante. Y lo enfrenté, ya no había retorno, era el fin.

-Por favor, Setsuna… no te vayas. Yo… te amo.

Y si hacía falta algo más, para cortar cualquier sentimiento hacia él. Sus palabras, lo habían hecho.

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Me vas a pedir que me case con vos?

-¡Si eso hace que te quedés a mi lado, claro que sí!

Quería abofetearlo, pero me contuve, conté hasta 10 y me obligué a calmarme.

- No me querés, no lo suficiente para desear mi felicidad. Y eso no es amor, es la posesión egoísta de otro ser humano. _Si realmente me amaras_, no me lo dirías de esta forma, si realmente me amaras, no hubieras esperado casi dos meses para buscarme.

-Todo lo que hice fue por nosotros, jamás quise dañarte.

-¡Sos el colmo! ¿El camino al infierno acaso no está pavimentado de buenas intenciones? ¿Sabés lo que pienso? Que lo único que querés de mí, es la devoción que te profesaba. ¿Sabés lo que pienso? Que sos tan poco hombre, que lo único que te hace feliz, es doblegar a la persona que supuestamente decís que amas. Pero yo no soy un juguete, Diamante. No soy ninguna cosa, soy una persona de sangre y hueso, y para que te enteres vengo cargada de sentimientos _y sufro_. ¿Sino por qué todo cambió entre nosotros, cuando empecé a contrariarte? Y como egoísta que sos, no aceptás que te deje, no aceptás que alguien que no seas vos controle la situación. Pero ¿sabés qué? No te odio Diamante, no te odio porque gracias a lo que viví con vos pude reconocer lo que verdaderamente es el amor. Pude sentirlo, gozarlo y ser feliz… completamente. Y por Dios, que no voy a permitirte que me arruines mi felicidad, te llevaste 13 años de mi vida. Pero esos trece años me cambiaron, me hicieron ser lo que soy. Me hicieron salir de aquel caparazón, ya no soy débil, ya sé lo que es el mundo real. Y por el bien de nosotros, terminemos esto. Basta de sufrir… recordemos los buenos momentos, las risas… y por favor Diamante, déjame ser feliz.

-No Setsuna, la única manera que vos seas feliz, es a mi lado -y antes que pudiera replicar, ya se había acercado para besarme a la fuerza.

Y por fin comprendí, que si quedaba algún sentimiento hacia él, había quedado enterrado. Que en realidad, hace cuanto ¿que no lo amaba? Desde que conocí a Jedaite, el hecho que me haya engañado y dicho que lo amaba, era una mentira. Jedaite se había introducido en mí de a poco. Y ahora era él quien estaba en mi corazón, Diamante… no me producía nada. Intenté en vano salir de su agarre. Hasta que el beso cesó, pero no por voluntad propia. Jedaite había llegado. Estaba furioso, su rostro era clara prueba de ello.

Se abalanzó sobre Diamante, y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños.

-Jedaite, ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡No lo golpees!! -me arrojé a Jedaite, y agarrándolo por la espalda, le pedí, que cesara. Dejó de golpearlo, y me miró a los ojos. En sus ojos bailaba el fuego de la ira, de la furia y… del dolor.

-Viste… siempre vuelve a mí –dijo un triunfante Diamante, desde el piso. Su rostro, estaba magullado por los golpes, estaba medio recostado en el piso. Me tendió la mano y me dijó -Setsuna… vení acá.

-Si esto es lo que querés, creo que estoy de más -y sin decir más, Jedaite encaró hacia la puerta. Se estaba yendo…

-¡¡NOOOOO!!

-Setsuna… tenés que elegir, ¡¡No podés tenernos a los dos!! Ya no puedo esperar más Setsuna, ¡¡decídete!! -Jedaite no se dio vuelta, dijó las palabras de espalda, estaba sufriendo…

-Setsuna déjalo, vos no lo amas a él. Vos me amas, a mí.

Me di vuelta y encaré a él ser que se hallaba en el piso de mi departamento y le dije, algo que ansiaba desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Diamante… ándate a la mierda –se sintió tan bien decir esas palabras, cerrar aquella etapa de mi vida. Terminarla. Ahora lo único que quería era mirar hacia adelante. Y hacia adelante se encontraba Jedaite, él es mi futuro.

-Jedaite… -susurré en su espalda.

Se dio vuelta, y… pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Subí mis manos y las sequé. Alcé mi boca, y bebí aquellas lágrimas, aquel acto… me hizo subir a las nubes. Esas lágrimas eran por mí. Y mi corazón se llenó de gozo, se llenó de…amor.

Y reviví, todos los momentos compartidos. No sabría decir cuando me enamoré de él con exactitud. Pero era un hecho. Quizá me había enamorado de él un poco en ca­da una de esas ocasiones hasta que ese amor me invadió por completo. Y mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que él era la única persona a la cual le quería pertenecer. Cuerpo y alma… el único dueño de mi corazón.

Ya no había ninguna traba para entregarme a él. No había miedos, no había dudas. Sólo estaba la certeza de que era el momento. Esta verdad, él la habrá visto en mis ojos, porque su mirada automáticamente cambió. Y selló el pacto de la mejor manera posible, con un hambriento beso. Borrando todo el espacio a nuestro alrededor. Cuando terminó el beso, alzó la mirada y miró un punto más allá de mí.

-La próxima vez que te vea -le advirtió con una serenidad escalofriante-, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, te mataré. No habrá ley, ni arma, ni el mismo Dios, que pueda impedirlo. Así que si valoras tu vida, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. Y mucho menos te metas con lo que es mío. Vamos…

-Pero el departamento.

-Cerrá cuando te vayas abuelito.

-Pero…

-Setsuna, estoy que exploto. No soy un monje, ¡¡más de un mes!! Y por Dios, acelera el paso, porque te hago el amor, acá mismo, sin importar los espectadores.

Así que en ¿cuánto? Diez minutos ya habíamos llegado a su casa, y como prometió… ni bien salí del auto, me arrinconó contra el capote del auto, el cual era mi BMW, y me empezó a besar, con ferocidad.

Con las ansias de todos estos meses de espera de pasión acumulada. Pero no sólo besaba cegado con la pasión, besaba con amor. ¿Por qué quien podía besar de esta manera, si no te ama? Con sus suaves labios y lengua, acariciaba mi rostro. Cada parte de ella y mi cuello fue besada por él. Entregándose por entero. Y con cada caricia, que me daba… mi amor por él crecía más y más. Tratándome como si de una joya se tratara… con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura. Con tanto amor.

-Consíguete un vestido y algunas flores porque, cariño, vas a obtener un nuevo nombre -me susurró en mi oreja, mientras la atormentaba con su boca. Su aliento, calentaba todo mi ser. Invadiéndome de escalofríos, de placer, enardeciendo mi ser. Anhelando tenerlo en mi interior, y suplir la dolencia que me quemaba, el vacío de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué significa eso? -dije entre jadeos, sus manos jamás se habían quedado quietas, ya me habían despojado de mi campera y habían desabrochado mi camisa, sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones, enviando descargas eléctricas directas a mi centro, que palpitaba dolorosamente.

-Significa que en este momento vamos a hacer a un nuevo integrante de la familia Kattalakis, por ende cuando podamos caminar, vamos a casarnos.

-¿Tan seguro estas de tus habilidades?

-Oh si querida, pero primero, debo decirte que no voy a aguantar mucho. Me hiciste sufrir, así que este va por mí, pero no te preocupes… te voy a resarcir de la mejor manera Gataki.

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, había subido mi pollera y bajado mi ropa interior y la bragueta de sus pantalones, su miembro saltó, poderoso, duro de necesidad. Viendo el hambre en sus ojos, mi cuerpo tembló.

Mi útero pulsaba de necesidad, bajó sus labios a los míos, su lengua bailaba con la mía, famélica, feroz, podía beber su dulzura, el sabor de su boca, su aliento fundiéndose al mío. Creando algo único e irrepetible. Sus dientes mordisqueando mis hinchados labios.

Él me besaba, me daba el aliento que yo no era capaz de tomar. Y cuando sus dedos se adentraron a mi sexo, sentí como todas las sensaciones se precipitaba a mi centro. Gimiendo, aún en su boca, sus dedos invasores, eran apretados por mi interior. Me encontraba enlazada a él, como si fuera una pitón. Brazos, piernas, alrededor de su cuerpo, mis caderas lo incitaban, lo llamaban para que calmara aquel exquisito dolor, ese vacío que sólo él podía llenar.

Cuando retiró sus dedos, gemí en protesta, pero rápidamente. Reemplazó la caricia de sus dedos, por su miembro, la suave textura de él acariciaba mi entrada. No hacían falta más juegos previos, estaba preparada, sedienta de él, hambrienta de él.

Entró llenándome. Ambos jadeamos en el momento de la unión, la dura carne inmersa en la suavidad, en la profunda, insoportable fusión de nuestros cuerpos. En algo simplemente… perfecto. Este era mi lugar, el lugar a donde pertenecía. Los brazos de Jedaite.

No podía moverme. Estaba empalada, colmada, estirada; fija contra el capote. Los dedos de mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo, se arqueaban debido al placer. No quería moverme. Quería encontrarme siempre así, sostenía en el lugar por la implacable presión de su pene contra la abertura de mi útero.

Y cuando volvió a empujar, con más fuerza, con tanta ferocidad, mi cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas, sensibles, a cualquier contacto. Sumergida en un niebla de inconsciencia. Él seguía bombeando, entrando y saliendo. Pero no tardó mucho, lo sentí tensarse, por fuera y por dentro. Y luego explotó. Llenándome con su semilla.

Nos quedamos así, saciados, colmados, por algunos minutos. Tal vez fueron horas, pero no me importó, no podría imaginar mejor lugar donde estar. Arriba de mi auto, aferrando el cuerpo de Jedaite, siendo el garaje el único testigo de nuestra entrega.

-Vamos, que tengo que amarte como te mereces. Además hay que borrar a ese jubilado, de todos tus recuerdos.

-Sos terrible, pero primero te tengo que dar algo.

-¿Te vas a poner un baby doll rojo?

-¿Para? Si en dos segundos me lo vas a sacar.

-Interesante punto, pero discutible -dijó imitando a homero.

-Bobo -dije sacándole la lengua.

-Y esta va a ser la madre de mis hijos…

Cuando volví a su encuentro, estaba acostado en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados, con su dorado, musculoso, y ahhh suspirable pecho (aunque no exista la palabra… créanme, se merece la invención) Estaba vestido sólo con jeans, sus pies descalzos, colgando de la cama. Su pelo revuelto, sus brazos flexionados, y sus manos detrás de su nuca. Y verlo así tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan… mío.

_-_

_Podría quedarme despierto sólo para oírte respirar  
Verte sonreír mientras duermes  
Cuando estás muy lejos soñando_

_-_

Me subí a horcajadas de él, y empecé a besarlo. Labios, parpados, sus pómulos, su oreja, mi aliento y labios lo acariciaban. Y cuando abrió sus preciosos ojos… supe que llegue al cielo.

-¿Y el baby doll?

-Me puse una bata, no jodas. Además primero quiero darte este regalo. Me porté muy mal en navidad, y no te di lo que merecías. Toma -Le entregué una caja de terciopelo.

-¿Un collar con un candado?

-Sip, como Sid y Nancy de Sex Pistols. Yo voy a tener la llave de ese candado. Y vos la mía, mira. –Le mostré el collar a juego con el suyo- Eso sí, espero que no terminemos como ellos.

-Entonces, voy a intentar no matarte.

-Jedaite… Antes que nada, quiero darte las Gracias. Por todo, por salvarme, por quererme, por amarme. Por darme todo, sin pedirme nada a cambio.

-Setsuna no hace falta…

-Shh- lo callé con mi dedo en su boca, él lo besó inmediatamente -Déjame ponerte el collar, y mientras escucha. Nunca me sentí así, tan en el aire, tan… no sé ni cómo describirlo. Pero quiero que sepas, que Te amo, Jedaite. Y no es síndrome de Estocolmo, ni nada por el estilo. No te amo, porque me hayas salvado la vida. Te amo porque me curaste este corazón roto, te amo… por desvivirte para lograr que sonría, por soportar mis neurosis, mis cambios de humor. Por ver conmigo Armagedon, y darme kleanex cuando se muere Bruce Willy. Si lo pienso ahora… no te dije estas palabras antes, porque estaba aterrada, tenés tanto poder sobre mi Jedaite. Jamás me sentí así, anhelando a cada instante escuchar tu voz, sentir tus brazos, hacerte enojar, reír. Lo que siento con vos, es diez veces más fuerte que con Diamante, estaba tan sorprendida porque alguien pudiese quererme y no desear ningún tipo de poder sobre mí. Tan sorprendida de que pudieses quererme y no quisieses cambiarme. Y yo… yo no pensé que _pudiera_ volver a amar. ¡Pero estaba equivocada! Y me sorprendí queriéndote decirlas a lo largo de estos cuatro días, pero las palabras no salían. Se morían en mi boca, pero cuando… enfrentaste a Diamante, cuando pensaste que me iba a quedar con él, cuando te hiciste a un lado. No pude concebir siquiera la idea, de no verte nunca más, de no escuchar tu voz. Me di cuenta que me amas tanto, que no te importa tu propia felicidad… y de ahora en adelante mi amor, te vas a cansar de oír estas palabras. Te amo Jedaite, gracias por rescatarme, por curarme, por amarme.

_-_

_Puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición  
Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre  
Cada momento que paso contigo es un tesoro para mi_

_-_

Las palabras fueron cargadas, de amor, de gratitud, de mis lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza… no, eran lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Quién dice que los hombres no lloran? Para mí no es una muestra de debilidad, es una prueba de amor. El hombre que es lo suficientemente valiente como para llorar es más fuerte que el que finge que no siente nada. Viendo las lágrimas en Jedaite… mi corazón se hinchó, aumento de amor hacia él. Porque no le importó mostrar su lado vulnerable, no le importó parecer alguien débil. Sólo le importó mostrarme, cuánto me ama.

_-_

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido  
Porque me perdería de ti, baby  
Y no quiero perderme de nada_

_Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría  
Todavía te extrañaría  
Y no quiero perderme de nada_

_-_

Caímos los dos unidos en aquella cama gigante, ya nos habíamos entregado nuestros corazones, ahora sólo quedaba sellar aquel pacto con nuestros cuerpos. Unirnos, ser uno solo. Unidos por el amor. Nuestros besos eran tiernos, suaves… después pasaban a ser feroces, luego volvían a ser tiernos. Porque no había urgencias, teníamos toda la vida para amarnos. No sabría decir cómo, pero a los pocos segundos ya me había sacado la bata.

-Esa es mi chica, siempre lista.

-Te lo dije, chica boy-scout.

-Setsuna… no sabes ni prender una hornalla.

-Cállate y bésame.

-Como ordene mi general…

Pero no me hizo caso, pero que importaba… no volvió a besar mis labios, sino mi cuello, el valle de mis senos… ahh, y a atormentar mis pezones. Mordiendo, lamiendo… y luego respirando sobre ellos, endureciéndolos aún más. Mis manos vagaban libremente por su espalda, acariciando sus músculos, sintiendo como se contraían cada vez que me tocaba. Bajando con mis manos a su espalda baja, acariciando por encima del molesto jean, sus prietas nalgas…

-¡Sácate el Jean! ¡¡Ya!!

-¿Ansiosa?

-Hace meses que quiero comprobar en nombre de la comunidad científica algo, así que ¡¡no interrumpas el progreso de la humanidad!!

-¿Qué tenés que comprobar?

-¡Ahora!

-¿Contenta? -me dijo cuando cumplía mi orden. Había salido de la cama, y el jean se hallaba enrollado en uno de sus pies. Frente mío se alzaba, un imponente espécimen, un Dios caído del panteón griego. Perfecto por donde se lo mirase… 100 por ciento babeante para mi persona. Fui gateando a su encuentro como la gataki que era. Su miembro se erigía, duro, poderoso, suculento. Estaba famélica, se me hacia agua la boca de sólo pensar en su sabor, de sentirlo en mi boca. De apretar con mis dedos aquella fantástica muestra de lo que es un buen culo.

-¿Gataki quiere un poco de leche?

-Ohh. Jedaite… y yo que pensabas que no eras malhablado.

-El fin justifica los medios, gataki.

Cuando lo pude tener en mi boca, ahh… gemí en gozo provocando que Jedaite se tensara. Su carne era saboreada por mi lengua, una y otra y otra vez, quería devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí, todo lo que hace por mí. Su vena latía en mi boca, estaba palpitante, duro y podía saborear su sabor. Salado, intoxicante… Mi boca, mi lengua acariciaba toda su extensión, mis manos me ayudaban a brindarle aún mas placer. Las manos de él se tensaban en mi cabello, revolviendo, agarrándolo con fuerza, con dolor… pero un dolor único, exquisito.

-¡¡Nirvana!! Esto es el Nirvana -susurré, cuando mi lengua daba lametazos a la punta de su pene, saboreando su sabor de la misma fuente.

-¡Setsuna! -gruñó- para… yo te voy a enseñar lo que es el nirvana, y no me culpes después si no podés formular un pensamiento coherente.

Me separó de mi tarea, sólo para encargarse de mí de la misma manera. Con su boca, con su lengua, con sus manos, por todo mi cuerpo. Como si fuera un pulpo, sin dejar de lado ninguna parte de mi anatomía. Provocándome, inclusive en lugares que no sabía de su existencia. Me encontró puntos G por todo mi cuerpo. Haciéndome estallar en clímax tan poderosos, que no sentía nada, sólo el calor, el latir de mi centro. Y cuando me había brindado los mejores clímax de mi vida. Entró hasta al fondo, uniéndose, fundiéndose en mí.

-Papá está ansioso, en conocer a Stefano.

-¿Quién te dijo que ya me dejaste embarazada? -hablar, costaba, pero… si había algo que disfrutaba, era esta intimidad. Bromear, inclusive en un momento, donde nuestros cuerpos estaban al límite.

-Un padre, sabe.

-¿Super espermatozoide? ¿El terror de las mujeres que no quieren tener hijos?

-Sep, no hay criptonita para mí.

-Oh, querido, claro que la hay. Una palabra. Vasectomía.

-¡Setsuna! Eso no se le dice a un hombre jamás, y menos en un momento como este ¿Querés que me agarre una apoplejía? ¡¡Mis soldaditos sufren!!

-Entonces, que hagan un buen trabajo.

-Ohh, eso tenlo por seguro.

Y si la anterior vez fue demasiada rápida, esta fue todo lo contrario. Era una prueba, a ver quien aguantaba más. Nuestros cuerpos sudados, unidos por no sólo la carne, también por nuestra transpiración, formando un único aroma.

Un aroma, puramente nuestro.

Estábamos unidos, cuerpo, y alma, nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo latir. Sincronizados en una misma frecuencia. El espacio físico, se borró de nuestro alrededor, no sentía nada más que Jedaite. Su cuerpo, rodeándome, amándome. Su voz susurrándome cuanto me amaba, las cosas que me haría. Como me veía él a través de sus ojos. Me besaba los labios mis muñecas, mis cicatrices.

Jedaite… me besaba el alma.

Y cuando los dos sucumbimos al clímax, cuando quedamos inertes, él aún arriba mío. Adentro mío. Había tenido razón, había llegado al nirvana, pero no por algo tan simple como el placer físico. Sino porque esto es sólo una parte, para demostrarnos nuestro amor.

-Te amo -susurré en su oreja.

-Yo también Gataki… Te amo desde siempre.

Aún unidos, cambiamos de roles, él abajo, yo arriba. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

_-_

_Acostado al lado tuyo sintiendo tu corazón latir  
Y me pregunto qué estás soñando  
Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estás viendo  
Luego besó tus ojos  
Y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos  
Y sólo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento  
Por siempre y siempre_

_-_

En nuestros cuellos estaban los mismos collares, con el mismo candado. Simbolizando nuestra unión. Yo era de él, él es mío. Nuestros corazones están unidos, para siempre. Ambos tenemos la llave de nuestros corazones… Ambos, nos tenemos.

_-_

_No quiero perderme de una sonrisa  
No quiero perderme de un beso  
Sólo quiero estar contigo  
Aquí mismo, contigo, tan sólo así  
Yo sólo quiero tenerte cerca  
Sentir tu corazón muy cerca al mío  
Y sólo quedarme aquí, en este momento  
Por todo el resto del tiempo_

_-_

Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, no quería dormirme. Quería sentir el calor de él para siempre. Sus brazos alrededor mío. Su corazón latiendo en mi pecho, su aroma en mi cuerpo. Pero no importaba lo que disponía el mañana, siempre y cuando estuviera Jedaite a mi lado. Siempre y cuando su amor, sus brazos estén alrededor mío… jamás, perdería.

Siempre ganaría, porque no importaba _qué_, al final del día mientras él este. Jamás me sentiría una perdedora. Todo lo contrario, era una ganadora. Porque a pesar de todo… lo había ganado a él.

Ya no estaba perdida… había encontrado el mejor premio. Alguien a quien amar. Alguien que me ama.

_-_

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido, si  
Y no quiero perderme de nada_

_-_

Fin

* * *

_**Reportándose su Generala (con su harem y cajas de kleenex)**_

Siendo consolada por todos mis bebes. Si bien lo terminé hace bastante, el dolorcito sigue. Me gusto muy mucho, como bien dirían por mis paramos, jaja, a lo que iba; es que adoré escribir a mi Setsu. ¿Se nota no? Y este chap cada vez que lo leo… no sé, como que me emociona, ¡¡es tan duro ver crecer a los hijos!!

Yo sigo llorando…. Espero que les guste, que les haya llegado todo lo que les quise transmitir, a través de este personaje (No tiene planeta, ¡pero me tiene a mi!) Y lo más importante, que les haya servido para pasar el rato.

Ahora sep…

_**Besos, Tamagochiteros**_

PD_: Declaimer_, de ahora en adelante Gaby no se hace responsable por los errores ortográficos. Un _de nada_, a mi estrenada editora, quien prefiere estar en la clandestinidad.-(Se presume que es la posible asesina de J.F. Kennedy, y autora intelectual de la caída de las torres gemelas)-

PD2: Siempre me olvido esto… Canciones: _**Winter Sleep**_. Olivia lufkin (See, otra vez Nana) _**I don't want to Miss a Thing. **__**(No quiero Perderme de Nada)**_Aerosmith (Para las argentinas… ¡La propaganda de Arnet, jajaj me mata Toby!)

Para no quitar la emoción del final de Setsu lo hago corto, las vemos en quince días (unos más otros menos) para el final de Ami!! No se lo pierdan!! Besos!!

Replys de Haruka!!

**Nubia:** No Kaoli y Mal no tuvieron nada que ver, así que respira tranquila. Con Camile todos nos la agarramos, fue genial el gran canalizador de agresividad de este fic. Bueno, menos Gaby que ella se la agarraba con nosotras, así que no necesitaba a Camile. Lo de setsu y Haru se hizo en vivo, aunque después tuve que editar a Setsu, a veces dice puras incoherencias jajaja Soy mala!! Seee, Michi y Haruka se dieron al amor así muy libres y sin mucha vuelta, se atraían y se amaron. Nada más y nada menos. Sigo sosteniendo que fuiste la primera en darte cuenta, y eso es lo único que voy a hablar al respecto hasta dentro de un mes. Besos!!

**Kumiko Kou:** Haruka vuelve a ser la persona divertida que era, ya tenía que divertirse un poco la pobre. Además las peleas de Setsu no hicieron más que empezar, ellas son así. No creo que nada las detenga!! Ya viste cómo terminó setsu, sólo faltan dos más! Cariños!

**Shanebilasi:** Ya falta poco para saber como termina, a no desesperar!! Aunque yo también muero del ansia!! Besos!!

**Setsu:** Perra te contesta Haru, lo único que te voy a decir es JODETE, si no querés que te pasen esas cosas, avíspate!!

**Maritza:** No le va a costar mucho arreglarse con Setsu a Jed, si a esa le gusta más el … que respirar jajaja. Soy mala! Cariños!!

**Darienlover:** Lo de Setsu y Haru es tensión sexual, la morocha está atrraida por la rubia. No te preocupes jajaja, es que es tan fácil pegarle a Setsu salta por nada. Ya verás como se soluciona el problema con Mal, falta poco, paciencia!! Besos!!

**ISA1181:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, seee Michiru tiene una debilidad por Haru, pero la verdad es que todas la tienen jejeje. Qué pasará con Mal… es un secreto! Besos Isa ya no falta tanto para que todo termine!!

**Jenny!!** No me contaste el episodio!! Mala amiga!! Esas cosas se comparte jejeje. Ya viene la inauguración de Roma, con eso se cierra todo, así que no falta tanto, sólo unos 10 meses!! Ya veremos que pasa no voy a confirmar ni negar nada. Soy Suiza!! Ves, la boludeces se pegan!! Muacks!!

**Lumar:** Me hiciste sufrir!! Casi muero con Haru muerta, y después!! Aaa que bronca! Jajajaja Pero bueno, ya te perdoné, espero que actualices pronto! Todas esperamos que vuelva Mal, es demasiado sexy para que se lo quede una sola mujer jajaja Besos y abrazos, ya falta poco para el final!!

**NeoReina!** See, todo es una vinculación completa, una cadena de 6 grados acá hay como mil, pero bueno, la idea se entiende. Ya no falta nada para terminar, espero que te guste!! Besitos!!

**Elizabeth:** …..

**Pame!!** Y mirá que te perseguí para que me subieras la review, sos mala con mi corazoncito, después de contagiarme digitalmente el embarazo no te quedó más que jugar con mi alma de escritora frustrada!! Mal es universal, nos pertenece a todas!! Te mando besotes, nos hablamos después!!


	15. Ami 5

**Capítulo 5**

**_El mundo es un escenario, el más magnifico y espectacular, lleno de colorido_**

**_y con las mejores escenografías que se pueden proporcionar; donde nosotros,_**

**_los simples hombres, somos meros actores._**

**_Interpretamos las más ridículas obras, desde comedias pasando por los_**

**_musicales, dramas hasta las operas que el destino elije._**

**_Pasamos de ser protagonistas a villanos, antagónicos o simples extras en un parpadeo._**

**_Jugamos en tantos papeles que se vuelve casi imposible encontrar el adecuado_**

**_y cuando se tiene, aún queda elegir una obra y a aquel que será_**

**_protagonista a nuestro lado._**

**_Cuando la pareja estelar este reunida, todo lo demás toma su lugar casi de inmediato._**

**_Y es el momento de que el telón se levante para dar inicio a la función._**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

No sé cómo me habían convencido para hacerlo, ¡Oohh!, si ya lo recuerdo.

Manipulación.

¡Oohh, Si!, me deje manipular de la manera más vil y rastrera; el acto que me ha comprobado el alcance de la naturaleza humana y el ser que la encarna o más bien dicho seres.

No me equivoco, si la manipulación tuviera representación en carne y hueso, esa sería Margaret Mizuno y Stella Kattalakis.

Exacto mi abuela y la madre de mis... ¿Amigos?

Después de más de tres horas de miradas, pucheros y unas cuantas lágrimas fingidas, de parte de ese par de mujeres y con la colaboración de mi padre y el abuelo, me enviaron a casa. Mi intención no era moverme del lado de mi padre hasta que estuviera en casa, pero he dicho "eran mis intenciones", su estado ha mejorado demasiado rápido y satisfactoriamente como a comentado su médico.

Además está el hecho de que Stella llamara a sus adorados hijos, nótese el sarcasmo, Jedaite y Zafiro; lo único que agradezco es que se presentaran sin su "adorable" hermana; para que se encargaran de que yo llegara sana y salva a casa de mi padre.

Y claro, como buenos caballeros que son ambos me acompañaron a casa, pero su madre no les aclaró que se quedaran conmigo, así pues diez minutos después de que llegáramos Jedaite recibió una llamada y se tuvo que retirar, !oh¡, pero Zafiro se quedó haciéndome compañía, sólo una palabra.

El paraíso.

Quince minutos de incomodo silencio después, me retiré con la excusa de tomar una ducha, en realidad no era excusa, más bien una necesidad, claro que Zafiro no se inmutó, se relajó completamente en el sofá de la sala de estar y encendió la t.v. y aún me pidió que me tomara mi tiempo.

Vamos a un punto demasiado importante, ¿Queésucede entre Zafiro y yo?

¿Somos amigos?

O mejor dicho.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Después de nuestra charla de hace dos días para mi estaba claro que nos distanciaríamos, bueno yo tenía ese plan y estaba tomando medidas, pero al parecer él no tenía la misma idea que yo, como dice el maldito dicho, "me salió el tiro por la culata".

Qué más puedo hacer, nada coherente sale de mi cabeza en estos instantes y no estoy segura de que salga en mucho tiempo.

Este dilema, por llamarlo de alguna manera o contradicción, ya que no puedo definirlo de otra manera, está poniendo mis nervios de punta.

Ya es demasiado dolor y angustia entremezclados con amargura y tristeza. Se puede tener tantos sentimientos y no poder manejarlos e identificarlos.

En instantes como estos sería capaz de salir corriendo por la ventana y dejar todo atrás, estrictamente dejar a ¿Zafiro atrás?

No soy estúpida, aunque en el mayor de los casos permito que demasiadas cosas pasen; sé que Zafiro obligo literalmente a Jedite a marcharse, aunque dudo que este pusiera resistencia, debió confiar en su hermano y decidió que debíamos hablar.

¿Qué puedo decir o hacer?, me podría quedar aquí, qué más da diez o quince minutos más parada al pie de la escalera. Para mí no hay más que decir, pero creo que él tiene algo más que añadir.

No hay otra manera de hacerlo, debo de entrar a esa habitación y entablar una plática como adultos maduros que somos, todo está claro, no me va a morder por hablar con el, eso espero. Así pues, me erguí y me dirigí a su encuentro.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la decisión llameó en sus ojos, mientras yo no pude hacer más que estar de pie y regular mi respiración, mientras tanto Zafiro apago la t.v. y se acerco a mi lado.

Sólo nos separaban unos centímetros, el silencio era acompañado por la cadencia de nuestras respiraciones, permitiendo que no se montara un ambiente catastrófico.

Pero todo se vio frustrado por el timbre de la entrada. Con un suspiro me dirigí a abrirla, ya que el ama de llaves sufría una sordera temporal, normalmente le ocurre cuando hay invitados.

Al abrir la puerta me tope de frente con un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años. No hice más que mirarlo esperando que tomara la palabra, pero como no lo hacía me decidí y la tome yo.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea? -

- ¿Ami Mizuno? - me preguntó con dejo de ilusión en la voz, por lo cual fruncí el entrecejo.

- ¿Quién eres?-

- Ami, ¿verdad?-

- Lo lamento pero no te conozco-

- Tus ojos son iguales a los de Hope -

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?- ¿Hope?, ¿quién es Hope?

- Si, son iguales a los míos, el mismo azul profundo como el océano -

- No te conozco y no sé de que hablas - Definitivamente está loco.

- Soy Joshua Kent, Hope es mi hermana, tu eres nuestra hermana, y....-

- Oohh, espera, espera; lo lamento, pero te has equivocado de dirección, yo soy hija única- Pobre chico.

- No, Hope y yo somos tus hermanos, nuestra Madre Camille...-

- No - Le respondí molesta, esto me estaba comenzando a alterar.

- Eres idéntica a ella, te pareces incluso más que Hope; tus ojos, tu cabello y tu sonrisa es la misma, es como una versión más joven de nuestra madre -

- Mira, yo...-

- No espera, sé que no estabas enterada de nosotros, las cosas no han sido las mejores, mis padres se divorciaron hace unos años; Hope vive con mamá, pero no todo....-

En este punto me perdí, mi memoria retrocedió poco más de quince años, no pude evitar comparar la difusa imagen que conservaba de la familia de Camille, al fin esos niños tenían nombre.

Hope y Joshua.

Ciertamente tenía que reconocer, que eran mis hermanos, pero una parte de mí ser no deseaba aceptarlos como tal.

Conocía y de primera mano varias relaciones entre hermanos, pero no por eso las entendía; la que destacaba entre todas era la de Jedaite y Zafiro.

Nunca había comprendido el amor entre hermanos, desde mi punto de vista era una relación totalmente inestable, aunque creces al lado de tu hermano o bien puedes crecer separado de él pero estando consciente de su existencia, hay un lazo demasiado fuerte, incluyendo en esto los roces, aunque para todo el mundo es natural la rivalidad entre hermanos.

Pero no sólo eso encierra a los hermanos, siempre que alguno de ellos se encuentra en problemas o esta triste, tendrá consuelo y confort de sus hermanos, ya sean menores o mayores.

Esa es la extraña relación entre hermanos, puede hacer tanto amor como rencor, pero siempre prevalece y sobresale el amor, y opaca a lo demás.

Ese amor incondicional y solido, nunca lo he conocido, nunca lo he experimentado, y el día de hoy lo podía comenzar a practicar, sólo tendría que extender mi brazo y tocar con mi mano y lo tendría.

¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo?

¿Podría tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me fuera incondicional y con el que yo lo fuera igual?

¿Podría?, ¿Debería?

Todas las guerras internas y debates, todo recaía en el mismo punto, ellos no eran parte de mí, habíamos crecido sin estar conscientes de la existencia de los otros, ellos tenían a una madre que los amaba, que los amó ante todo y además los anheló y deseó.

Una gran diferencia la que nos separa, ellos representan ante mí lo que Camile ama y desea. Y yo, por otro lado yo me veo como la parte que ella despreciaba, lo que desechó, ella continuó con su vida e incluyó a sus hijos, mis hermanos; todo podría ser perfecto, pero por desgracia no lo era.

Ante mí hace unos instantes estaba un extraño, que paso a hacer parte de mi sangre.

¿Seré capaz de darle la espalda, como me la dieron a mí? Era momento de tomar las riendas y dejar los puntos claros.

- Joshua, podría abrirte las brazos y recibirte dentro de mi vida y no sólo a ti, también a Hope; se que somos hermanos, no necesito pruebas clínicas o la palabra de tu madre, como dijiste basta con sólo mirarte a los ojos para saberlo.

Pero no es así de fácil, sé que puedo cambiar mis hábitos y adecuarlo todo, pero no es solo mi vida, soy yo. No es mi soledad, tampoco quien me rodea, todo se reduce a mis temores y deseos. Algo tan sencillo logra cambiarlo todo.

No te voy a mentir, ¡demonios!, puedo imaginar cómo sería, y te aseguro que sería perfecto. Sé, mejor dicho, estoy consciente que si estás aquí es porque algo ocurre y necesitan de mí, tu y Hope.

De antemano tienen mi apoyo tanto moral y económico, pero entiende que por ahora es lo único que les puedo ofrecer; no puedo amarte, ni a ti; ni a tu hermana, como se aman entre ustedes, no ahora y tampoco mañana, tal vez con el tiempo.

Tú, ustedes, deben de comprender y entender mi posición, no puedo darles algo que nunca había conocido. Si lo deseas, bueno en realidad, si tú y Hope lo desean, lo intentaremos, pero como todo, poco a poco, un paso a la vez.

Primero aceptemos que existimos y más delante si logramos congeniar, tal vez nos llamaremos hermanos -.

No estuve consciente de mi monólogo hasta que terminé de expresarme, eran palabras directo de mi corazón, era verdad que existían temores y dudas; pero quería y deseaba intentarlo.

¿En realidad deseaba tener hermanos?

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Joshua acepto que nos intentáramos conocernos, intercambiamos números telefónicos y e-mails, pero decidimos comenzar después de navidad y él lo acepto, me sorprendió un poco su excusa, ya que según él no deseaba forzar a ninguna de las partes.

Una vez que Joshua se marchara, me acogió la realidad, totalmente abrumada y con el peso de las consecuencias de mis acciones, me derrumbe antes de llegar a la estancia.

Comencé un inventario de lo sucedido, la boda de Ziocite y mis confusiones, todo lo que este evento perturbo mi ser, y aún más me venía perturbando, debía y tenía que llamarlo para explicar las cosas, pero aún no tenía una razón que me convenciera para hacerlo.

Delante y encabezando la lista de mis prioridades estaba la reciente enfermedad de mi papá, esto me estaba orillando y más a un dando una oportunidad, regresaría a Nueva Orleáns y deseo que lo que me espere aquí sea mejor.

Todo lo podía aceptar y manejar, sí todo, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, si un detalle de 1.80 mts, moreno y de ojos azules, que me observaba preocupado desde el sofá.

**_Tengo.... un asiento reservado  
En un banco abandonado donde me dejaste tú  
Tengo...un boleto de ida y vuelta  
Hasta tu misma puerta  
Para verte salir,_**

Podría eludir lo que se avecinaba, tenía una excusa válida para ello, siendo completamente sincera lo que deseaba en estos instantes era a alguien a mi lado; podía llamar a Stella o a Jedaite, pero no eran a quien prefería.

No dude más y no le di tiempo a reaccionar, me acerque a su lado, pero permanecí de frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, no paso demasiado tiempo para que extendiera sus brazos a mí.

**_Tengo unas quinientas horas sin dormir  
Un cuento sin final feliz  
Pero tengo cada uno de los besos_**

**_que tú me dejaste aquí_**

No puedo saber que vio en mi rostro, pero él estaba consciente de mi necesidad de él, de un abrazo, y no me pude negar; me acomodó en su regazo y automáticamente escondí mi cara en el calor de su cuello, lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, y en un instante me desmoroné al sentir como sus brazos me correspondían.

**_Tengo un corazón, que se le olvido  
Que ya no queda nada entre tú y yo  
Tengo que seguir contigo o sin ti  
Si en tu vida ya no hay sitio para mí_**

Deseaba hablar, expresar lo que sentía, pero no me era posible, me apreté contra su torso y sus brazos hicieron lo mismo, y de pronto todo cambió, lloré, lloré como lo había hecho ya un par de días atrás. Pero era diferente, lloré por horas, mis lágrimas expresaban lo que sentía, todo mi ser deseaba gritar, me agité y convulsioné cuando fui capaz de permitir que mi tristeza saliera por medio de mis sollozos.

No sé, si fuera un acto fuera de control o simplemente la necesidad de hacerlo, pero mis sollozos disminuyeron paulatinamente y mis lágrimas le siguieron.

**_Tengo... una historia caducada  
Una vida adulterada  
Y tantos sueños sin abrir  
Tengo tu voz que da vueltas en mi cabeza  
Tengo servida la mesa por si quieres venir_**

Escuche en todo momento la voz de Zafiro, calmándome, dándome ánimo y apoyo; sus brazos me sostuvieron y nunca aflojó su agarre. ¿Por qué? todo tomo una nitidez privilegiada y se volvió espeluznante.

Lo amo, amo a Zafiro, más intensamente que hace años, y más aún, como nunca.

**_Tengo todo aquello que aprendí de ti  
Y como puedo deshacer  
Todos los buenos momentos que tú me has hecho vivir_**

La situación más irónica y bizarra me dio la luz verde, de nuevo estaba entre sus brazos, de nuevo deseaba sus manos en mi cuerpo; rememoraba cada caricia de antaño; lo añoraba a él.

Y lo tenía, lo tenía hoy, tal vez sólo unos minutos, horas o días, pero se podía reducir a eso.

**_Tengo un corazón  
Que se le olvido  
Que ya no queda nada entre tú y yo  
Tengo que seguir contigo o sin ti  
Si en tu vida ya no hay sitio para mí_**

Él se marcharía y yo permanecería aquí, hasta este momento no había considerado todas las consecuencias. Huí de él, pretendiendo no amarlo, negando y escondiéndolo en el fondo de mi ser. Lo había deseado, que fuera así, pero rara vez sucede lo que uno desea.

Todo terminaría.

**_Tengo lo que queda  
Lo que a ti te sobra  
Lo que a mí me basta para ser feliz  
Tengo lo que soy,_**

¿Estaría consiente Zafiro?

¿Qué podría hacer yo?

¿No había tiempo?

¿Deseaba más?

¿Tendría más ilusiones?

¿Ganaría algo?

¿Qué perdería?

¿Valdría la pena ganar?

Mi corazón volvía a gritar, deseaba que me arriesgara, me lo pedía llorando a mares, me rogaba porque apostara todo; pero mi razón, serena como siempre, aconsejaba que no volviera a hacerlo, que permitiera que todo siguiera su curso natural, me pedía no más lágrimas por Zafiro.

No sé qué hacer, a qué escuchar, a qué atender, a qué aceptar.

**_Tengo un corazón  
Que se le olvido  
Que ya no queda nada entre tú y yo  
Y tengo que seguir contigo o sin ti  
Si en tu vida ya no hay sitio para mí*_**

- ¿Ami?, ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té? -

- No - Aún no deseaba hablar, mi voz era pastosa y chillona después de tanto llorar.

- ¿Quieres que llama a mi madre?, tal vez quieras hablar con ella-

- No -

- ¿A Jedaite? -

- ¿Te tienes que ir? -

- Me voy a quedar hasta que me digas que es tiempo de que me vaya, ¿De acuerdo? -

- Si, gracias -

- No hay de que, ¿Necesitas algo? -

- Si, sólo...quédate conmigo-

Él lo acepto, sin saber realmente la verdadera necesidad que se escondía detrás de mi petición.

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Ciertamente los hábitos no cambian, parecía una adolescente desquiciada, había marcado más de veinte veces y colgaba antes de esperar que alguien atendiera, ¿realmente me contestaría?

Debía de estar en su luna de miel, ¿Qué enfermo mantendría su móvil encendido?, bueno ya que Ziocite era un enfermo, ya que no había colgado esta vez y Zio me acaba de contestar.

_- ¿Aló?, ¿Aló?, ¿Quién habla? -_

_- Ziocite..-_

_- ¿Ami?, ¡¿Ami?!, ¡Por Dios!, ¡¿dónde estabas?!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿por qué no fuiste a mi boda?, te he llamado desde hace tres días, el domingo me contestó un estúpido que no sirvió de nada, no me dijo que sucedía sólo me aseguro que estás bien, ¿Ami?, ¿Qué sucede? -_

Se lo iba a decir realmente, ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo?, sólo sería darle más participación en mi vida y un lugar que no deseaba que el tuviera.

_- Nada, simplemente... nada -_

_- ¿Nada? ¿Por qué no asististe a mi boda? -_

_- Surgió algo inesperado-_

_- ¿Más importante que mi boda? -_

Si, mas importante; mi padre se estaba muriendo, pero no se lo dije, ¿él lo comprendería?, ya me había demostrando que era egoísta y manipulador. ¿Entendería el dolor ajeno?

_- Al parecer si -_

_- Lo dices en serio Ami, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, cuando hablamos la otra noche me dijiste que nada cambiaria, ¿Por qué? -_

_- Porque, nada esta es nuestras manos, sólo te llamo para que estés tranquilo, estoy bien, voy a estar bien, no sé cuando volveremos a hablar, voy a estar demasiado ocupada-_

_- !¿Qué?¡ -_

_- No trates de entenderlo, yo no lo entiendo aún, cuídate y cuida de Hotaru, les deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices -_

_- Gracias Ami, ¿Pero?, te despides de mi como si no nos volviéramos a ver -_

_- Te lo acabo de decir, nada está en nuestras manos; no hay rencores, no hay culpas de mi parte para ti, sigue como si nada hubiera pasado, porque yo, ya lo estoy haciendo; gracias por haber estado en mi vida -_

_- Ami, Hasta luego... hasta luego -_

_- Adiós Ziocite -_

No todo es tan difícil como parece, ya había dado un paso hacia mi nuevo camino, aunque aún me quedaran más por recorrer, este era el que marcaba el principio.

Ahora debía de llamar a mi jefe e informarles las buenas nuevas.

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it - New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it - New York, New York_**

I wanna wake up in a city that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap

- ¿Jedaite?, ¿Seguro que no se golpeo cuando era pequeña? -

- ¿Eh? - Jedaite me miro como si estuviera loca, después de que muy amablemente me echaron del hospital los abuelos, decidí venir a visitar a los Kattalakis, me encontré con Jed que estaba sacando más decorados navideños y me le uní.

- No para de cantar New York, New York; desde que llegue y de eso ya hace más de dos horas, además no se sabe la canción completa -

- Si se la sabe completa -

- Lo dudo, ¿Qué no puede ayudarnos?, en lugar de estar sentada y comiendo galletas-

- Digamos que a Setsuna no le agrada mucho todo esto - Mire a Jedaite que de pronto se sentía avergonzado, para después dirigir mi mirada hacia la versión fallida de barbie -

- ¡¡ Nooo!!-

- Si, está unida al club de Zafiro -

- Perros desconsiderados -

- Si, ¿no sabes lo que tengo que pasar con ellos aquí?, se la pasan gruñendo y criticando el árbol de navidad - Entrecerré los ojos en dirección de la arpía esa.

- Jed, necesito ir de compras -

- No te preocupes, no es necesario los regalos - Presiento que vio la ira en mis ojos por que reconsidero su respuesta y la cambio automáticamente, corrió por las llaves del auto y la cartera, mientras yo tomaba la mía y me acercaba a la salida, mi mirada se desvió hacia los herejes en cuestión, porque Zafiro ya estaba presente y me miraba de manera interrogante.

- ¿A dónde vas Ami? -

- Vamos de compras Jed y yo - Le mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas a ambos, claro que no tuve ninguna de regreso, los dos me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Listo Ami, andando - Dijo Jed llegando a mi lado, entrelace mi brazo con el de él y salimos hacia el garaje.

Ciertamente adoraba el auto de Jed, pero no quería abusar de él, había tomado prestado el Mercedes de mi padre, de algún modo tenía que moverme en Nueva Orleáns, mientras conseguía mi propio vehículo.

Mientras buscaba las llaves del auto en mi bolso sentí una respiración en el cuello, que logro ponerme los pelos de punta, mire sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con el pecho de Zafiro, me gire un poco para poder verlo directo a la cara, la cual no me gusto, estaba que sacaba llamas por los ojos y a su lado estaba esa quimera, llamada Setsuna, mirando a Jedaite de la misma manera.

- Ah hem, ¿Necesitan algo? - Puse mi mejor cara de inocente, pero no duro mucho ya que Zafiro me arrebato las llaves del coche y le quitó la alarma, lo que provocó que lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo te llevo - No eso no, él era un aguafiestas en lo que respecta a la navidad y cualquier otra festividad.

- Zafiro, no te gusta ir de compras, quédate con el grinch numero dos - De reojo vi como Setsuna me taladraba con la mirada.

- Oh, pero a Setsuna, le encanta ir de compras, ¿Verdad Setsuna? - Voltee a ver a Setsuna que sonreía magistralmente.

- Claro Zafiro, me encanta ir de compras - había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Estuvimos en marcha de inmediato, claro no sin una pequeña discusión por los puestos en el automóvil, todo se redujo a que Yo y el grinch numero dos, iríamos en el área de pasajeros, ¿Cómo si eso no fuera tormento?, todo el trayecto al centro comercial, tuve mi recital personal, ¿desean adivinar cuál era?; no esa no, sin duda alguna; New York, New York.

Me olvide por un momento de las voz chillona de mi acompañante y mi mirada se fijo en el piloto; podía ver claramente el perfil de Zafiro, concentrado totalmente en el trayecto.

De vez en cuando una sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en sus labios, supongo que debe ser a causa de algún comentario de Jedaite.

Estaba consciente que él estaría una semana como máximo en Nueva Orleáns, le encantaba pasar año nuevo en Nueva York, y nada lo haría cambiar de idea.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿Qué cambiaria?, muchas veces he deseado hacerlo para enmendar alguno que otro error, pero no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo, todo lo que ha sucedido me ha llevado a esta camino, cada decisión por insignificante que sea, me guió aquí, y todo para que yo reniegue de ello.

Pensar en el futuro me provoca un profundo dolor en el pecho, miro a mi alrededor y casi puedo tocar el porvenir venidero de cada uno de ellos, ¿pero el mío?, no puedo negar que voy a empezar de cero, y tal vez, tal vez sea lo mejor.

No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos y no quiero hacerlo, este amor inconscientemente me ha ayudado a salir a flote, aunque pensé que se estaba convirtiendo en resentimiento, sólo lo ayudo a crecer y fortalecerse, nunca va a cambiar y no permitiré que lo haga.

- ¿Ami? -

- mmm - Escuche a Zafiro que me llama y busque su mirada.

- Llegamos -

- oh, es cierto -

- ¿Te sientes mal?- no pude evitar sonreír antes su preocupación, si bien las cosas habían cambiado un poco, desde la visita de Joshua, estaba al pendiente de mí cada vez que se daba cuenta que me perdía en mis pensamientos, y trataba de sacarme de ahí.

- Simplemente pensaba -

Me apresure a salir del auto, me dirigí a la entrada del centro comercial, sentí que los demás se quedaban rezagados, entonces apresuré el paso; cuando sentí que estaba sola, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, estaba de compras y no importaba nada mas durante las próxima horas.

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Y así fue durante dos horas aproximadamente, en realidad no se decirlo, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy de compras. Había cubierto gran parte de mi lista de regalos en muy poco tiempo, aunque pareciera imposible había elegido regalos para la pareja de grinchs, lo que no fue difícil, conocía los gustos de Zafiro mejor que él mismo y en cuanto a medusa, no fue tan difícil, con echar un ojo a sus carteras o a sus zapatos me di una muy clara idea de lo que le gustaba.

Ahora me enfrentaba a una difícil decisión, no podía elegir entre unas hermosas chalinas de cachemira, color azul eléctrico y color uva.

Sé que no es el fin del mundo, además entre todos mis males esto es una tontería, pero... pero... eran hermosas.

- Si yo fuera tú, compraría ambas, las dos te quedarían perfectas -

- Lo crees así -

Ni siquiera miré a la mujer que estaba detrás de mí, su suave voz se colocó por encima de hombro, escuche sus pasos acercándose más a mí y justo volteé para pedir otra opinión de mi extraña asesora.

No puedo mentir, era una mujer espectacular, rubia de piel dorada y una chispa de carisma en sus ojos, me sonreía que me fue imposible regresarle la sonrisa.

- Te lo digo en serio, si aceptas mi opinión claro, llévate ambas -

- Lo sé ambas son preciosas, consideré eso desde un principio, pero una pequeña parte de mí insiste en resistirse - Ella arqueo una ceja ante mi comentario y después miro a mi lado y señalo con la cabeza las bolsas que estaban ahí.

- Veo que no la escuchas muy a menudo - Lo dijo sin dejar de sonreírme.

- Bueno, son los regalos de navidad, compras de último momento -

- Te entiendo, ¿Ya terminas? -

- Si esto es lo último, claro si no me topo con nada que me guste de aquí al auto -

- jajaja, ¿Compradora compulsiva? -

- Hey, si no fuera por gente como yo los centros comerciales no existirían -

- Si tu lo dices, por cierto soy Haruka Tenoh - A la vez extendió su mano hacia mí.

- Ami Mizuno, un placer conocerte Haruka, tienes un gusto excelente - Al estrechar su mano sentí varias cosas, el jubilo que transmitía, la confianza y a la vez la melancolía que había en su ser.

- ¿Mizuno?, ¿no nos hemos visto antes? -

- No lo creo, bueno sólo que estuvieras de visita en Nueva York, me acabo de mudar o más bien dicho regrese a Nueva Orleáns hace unos días -

- Ohh, entonces te he de confundir con alguien; ¿Tienes prisa por que podemos ir a tomar una taza de café? , tantas compras me ha dejado exhausta - Sopesé mis opciones, acaba de conocer a esta mujer, pero me daba confianza, además irradiaba tanta paz, no me hacia nada de mal tratar con gente nueva .

- De acuerdo Haruka, solamente pago esto y nos marchamos -

Abandonamos la tienda en cuanto cargamos nuestra tonelada de bolsas, en estos momentos era cuando necesitaba de Zafiro.

Entramos a un pequeño café, realmente era acogedor, además contaba con la atmósfera perfecta para charlar.

Después de realizar nuestra orden y de lograr acomodarnos, comenzamos una charla amena.

- Así que dime Ami, ¿Por qué regresaste a Nueva Orleáns? ¿Trabajo? ¿Amor?-

- ¿Amor?... Jajaja, problemas familiares, mi padre enfermo -

- ¿Cuánto lo siento?, ¿Cómo es su estado? -

- Gracias, ahora ya está bien, espero que este en casa para antes de las fiestas -

- Supongo que tuviste que realizar todas las compras para la familia -

- Si y no, pero podríamos decir que ellos son mi familia, siendo sinceras adoro las fiestas y con más fervor esta, esperaba que fuera totalmente tranquila, pero no va a ser así -

- Ninguna navidad es tranquila, bueno ninguna fiesta donde se reúne alcohol y familiares; todo se vuelve demasiado bizarro, desde las anécdotas hasta las declaraciones más absurdas -

- Gracias por darme ánimos, voy a estar totalmente rodeada de griegos y súmale a mis abuelos que llevan el estandarte cajún muy en alto, va a ser adorable -

- Yo también conozco unos griegos que son un caso total, pero aún puedes huir, te ofrezco mi casa -

- Gracia Haruka, pero tengo el leve presentimiento que si desaparezco, no tardarían en encontrarme -

- ¿Quién?, ¿Tu novio?, ¿Marido?, ¿Amante? - No pude evitar reírme.

- No precisamente, un muy buen amigo - Haruka me miro suspicazmente.

- Yo también tengo un muy buen amigo y créeme que pasamos ratos muy amenos "jugando" - Entendí su indirecta sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Nosotros no "jugamos" de esa manera, bueno hace mucho que ya dejamos eso atrás, pero eso es otro tema y muy complicado -

- Ami dime qué no es complicado, vivir están complicado y amar a alguien aún más -

- Lo sé Haruka, créeme que estoy tan consciente de eso, pero se vuelve complicado y retorcido porque nosotros mismos le ayudamos a que sea de esa manera.

Sería distinto si abriéramos los ojos y aceptáramos lo que nos da la vida, en lugar de mirar en dirección equivocada. Pero aunque miráramos en la dirección correcta, eso no indica que estemos en un buen camino, siempre negamos lo que están obvio y tomamos el camino más empinado para alcanzar el final.

Pero en realidad si no fuera por eso, no apreciaríamos lo que encontramos al final -

- Has pensado en trabajar para Hallmark*, tus tarjetas serían un éxito -

- Jajaja, no pero lo consideraré, ya que actualmente soy una desempleada debo considerar todas mis opciones -

- Ami, disculpa que insista, ¿de verdad no nos hemos visto antes? -

- Créeme Haruka que si te hubiera visto antes lo recordaría, no creo que seas una persona fácil de olvidar, me confundes con alguien -

- Seguramente, pero te lo juro te pareces a alguien, bueno a dos personas que conozco, ¿Qué vas a hacer para año nuevo? -

- Aún no tengo planes -

- Bueno, porque ya los tienes, estás invitada a "Roma" -

- ¿Roma? -

- Si, "Roma" -

- Entonces iremos a "Roma", cuéntame más de ti Haruka, que yo ya hablé de mi vida -

Me agrada Haruka y eso que sólo la conozco desde hace un par de horas, no cabe duda que todo ocurre por alguna razón, y la de esta mujer y la mía al parecer fue conocernos en una tienda y de ahí entablar amistad; y me atrevo a decir que una muy buena amistad.

_Algunas horas después..._

_- _¿Compraste todo el centro comercial? - Oh, Zafiro y su buen humor o la falta de él.

- Tu quisiste venir, no te obligué, además eres el único que no se divierte, hasta el grinch numero dos lo disfrutó - Setsuna me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Escuche eso, querida -

- Oh, qué bueno, lo hice con esa intención....y Setsuna ¿Dónde te estás quedando? - Aquí vamos, necesito alegrarme el día.

- En casa de Jedaite - Lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Verdad que la decoración es preciosa?, los muebles de la estancia, ¿no has visto los de su habitación? -

- Si todo es precioso, debo decir que con muy buen gusto - ¡¡Querido Dios!!

- Te puedo recomendar a la decoradora, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, Jedaite,¿Cuál era su nombre?, no me mires así, sabes bien de quien te estoy hablando, ¿Angelina?, ¿Ana?, ¿Amelia? - Escúpelo Jed vamos.

- Alice, Ami -

- Gracias Zafiro, como te decía Setsuna, Alice hizo un trabajo magnifico en lo de Jed -

- Aja - Esto se está poniendo muy bueno, Setsuna comenzó a mirar de forma asesina a Jed y él pareció evitar mirarla a los ojos.

- Oooh si, tanto le gusto a Jed, que la invito a que inauguraran su nueva cama, claro se quedó ahí por los próximos meses y....-

- Cállate ya Ami, ya está lo suficientemente enojada - Le hice una mueca a Zafiro por su interrupción y regrese mi atención a Setsuna, que trataba de enterrarme con la mirada.

- Eres una perra Ami - Fue todo lo que pudo decirme, no tiene algo más.

- Gracias, ¿Alguien tiene hambre? -

Bueno, tenía ya demasiada tensión en mi vida y la manera más fácil de aligerarla era dividiéndola, un poco aquí, otra poca con Setsuna, ¿se me olvido decir que se enciende como pólvora?

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Setsuna podrías dejar de cantar!!!!!!!-

**_These little town blues, are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it - in old New York  
If i can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you - New York, New York_**

Después de las compras me instalé en el comedor de los Kattalakis para envolver los regalos, claro no podía ser mejor que con el grinch número dos a mi lado, ya que el número uno, llamado Zafiro, había salido con Jed por algún imprevisto o qué sé yo; y para que el ambiente navideño no se perdiera, Setsuna se encargo de amenizarlo; destrozando los éxitos de Sinatra.

**_New York, New York  
I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps  
And find I'm a number one, top of the list  
King of the hill, a number one_**

- ¡Dios! ¡¡Por Qué A mí!!-

- Deja de lloriquear Ami y continua encintando papel, ¿Dónde compraste esa chalina? -

- Setsuna al diablo con tus comentarios, podrías dejar de cantar; tienes todo el día con esa canción -

- Malagradecida, no aprecias mis dotes artísticos -

- ¿artísticos?, parece que estuvieran ahorcando a un gato; además de todas las malditas canciones tenías que escoger una de Sinatra, el pobre hombre debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba -

- No sé como Zafiro está contigo -

- El no está conmigo, como tú crees que está - Este tema no me gustaba.

- Ooh si, ¡claro que no!, yo se que tú y Zafiro son algo más -

- Si somos amigos, como lo soy de Jed -

- No, no, no; ¿Acaso crees que me chupo el dedo?, no te das cuenta de cómo te mira y de cómo lo miras tú -

- ¿Eh? -

- !!Por dios¡¡ definitivamente deja las compras Ami, están atrofiando tu intelecto -

- Babosa - Y comenzó de nuevo el recital.

**_These little town blues, are melting away  
And I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - in old New York  
And if i can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere_**

It's up to you - New York New York

- ¿Por qué no cantas My Way*? - Si escuchaba una vez más, la misma canción lo juro que no respondía por mis acciones.

- ¿Ya extrañas Nueva York? -

- No, deja de cantar esa maldita canción o no respondo por mis acciones y ¿Qué tiene que ver si extraño o no Nueva York?- En este punto mis nervios estaban totalmente destrozados y deseaba sangre, en especifico de Setsuna para calmarme.

- Es una manera de recordarte tu hogar y que recapacites y te quedes allá -

- Finges o realmente eres estúpida Setsuna -

- Finges o realmente eres una perra frígida Ami-

- Ese fue tu último comentario, espero que disfrutarás la navidad pasada por que fue la última -

- _New York, new York...._-

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!, ¡¡¡ Setsuna!!!-

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Me escabullí lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla, en realidad creo que una guerra quedaría corta para referirse a lo que iba a suceder entre Setsuna y Jedaite, creo que apocalipsis podría definirlo mejor, y es que mientras escucháramos lo que Jed le contaba a Zafiro el rostro de Setsuna pasó de la alegría a la absoluta pena, entiendo su situación, ante todo es su vida y no tiene por qué pregonarla a los cuatro vientos.

Pero ese asunto no era mío, ya tengo suficientes cosas en que pensar como para agregar una más a la lista.

En vista de mi humor, que había cambiado a una fase entre melancolía y júbilo, no me sentía conforme en ningún lugar.

Paseé por el jardín trasero de la casa, realmente no miraba nada, simplemente me dejaba llevar por la calma.

Debía resolver la situación con Zafiro que hasta ahora encabezaba mi lista de prioridades, estaba presente como una espina y no me dejaba seguir delante de cierto modo.

Estaba muy consciente de que él ya estaba enterado de mis decisiones y los cambios que estaba realizando, no es que necesitara su aprobación, pero una parte de mi corazón no había parado de llorar desde que decidí mudarme.

No podía engañarme a mí misma, por más que lo deseara no lo haría, estaba consciente de mis sentimientos como nunca, eso realmente me desconcertaba, no hacía falta que diera miles de vueltas y que lo disfrazara, lo amo, nunca lo deje de amar.

A pesar del paso de los años, y de tanta gente que ha entrado en mi vida, él siempre será el primero y el único que estará en mi corazón.

Qué triste realidad, en cierta manera lo era, pero por otro lado estábamos mejor que nunca, el pecho se me hinchaba de gozo, por eso me aseguraría de mantener las cosas así. No habría más cambios.

- ¿Ami? - Mire a mi lado izquierdo y lo encontré unos pasos atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede, Setsuna golpeó a Jed? - Sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

- No, ¿Qué tienes Ami?-

- Nada, sólo...sólo reflexionaba, hace unas horas hablé con mi asistente en Nueva York, se va encargar de empacar todas mis cosas y de enviarlas, además le pedí que pusiera el apartamento en venta, claro voy a tener que pagarle extra ya que literalmente no es mi asistente -

- ¿Renunciaste? -

- Si, a Thompson no le agradó mucho, me ofrecía vacaciones con el doble sueldo pero me negué, para estos momentos debe de tener mi renuncia en sus manos -

- Así de fácil vas a cortar lazos con Nueva York -

- Si, es la manera mejor de hacerlo, por ahora me necesitan aquí -

- Exacto, te necesitan, ¿Y lo que tú necesitas y quieres?, lo vas a dejar de lado así nada mas-

- Sabes cómo es la situación, no me estoy comportando como una mártir, tengo que estar a la altura de esto, mi deber es estar aquí-

- Pensé que al menos te quedarías con tu apartamento, ¿No piensas volver? -

- No queda nada para mí ahí -

- ¿Tan segura estas? -

- Sólo estoy segura de lo que mi corazón está enterado -

- ¿Por qué te alejas Ami? -

- Zafiro, nunca te has sentido completamente fastidiado con la vida y a la vez tan complacido con ella, así me siento, es exagerado y hasta cierto punto ridículo que me mude al lugar el cual me fui casi corriendo hace años; realmente ¿por qué me preguntas esto?-

- Te conozco mejor que nadie, como si fueras una parte de mí; no puede haber muchas mentiras cuando hablamos frente a frente, sin estar molestos, ¿te vas por mí? -

Como deseaba decirle la verdad, realmente me ayudaba la situación, podría permitirle a mi corazón sanar conforme el paso de los años, pero tenía que hacerlo sin estar cerca de él.

Es un alto precio, no lo vería más, no más sonrisas, ni abrazos, no más.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, a la vez que las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de mis parpados.

- Sé que nos equivocamos, y debo decir que mucho, no creo que debamos volver a hablar de eso, no estoy diciendo que lo debemos olvidar, pero ya es tiempo que maduremos en relación a nosotros.

-¿Estas consciente de que no vamos a vernos en un buen tiempo?, tú más que nadie sabe con frecuencia viajo a Nueva Orleáns, no está en mis manos; el trabajo y el ritmo de vida de Nueva York adsorbe. Me cuesta creer que realmente nos separemos.

-Sé que no sería la primera vez, recuerdo cuando estabas en la universidad y decidimos tomar caminos diferentes, no tienes idea de cómo fue, nunca hemos hablado de ello y creo que es el momento.

Pasaron varios años para que nos volviéramos a encontrar, no creo que pasaran en vano, pero todo era distinto, independientemente de todas las personas que entraron y salieron de mi vida, nada me satisfacía, pero cambio cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en esa sala de juntas.

-Te soy sincero, a pesar de que habían pasado varios años, estaba seguro que volveríamos a estar juntos, aquella vez no lo hablamos, simplemente nos dijimos adiós y hoy se repite de nuevo.

¿Me quieres fuera de tu vida?, dímelo y me iré; pero esta vez será diferente no voy a volver más, podría estar cerca de ti como tu amigo, como lo estoy ahora, pero tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarían, vas a tomar un camino que no deseo presenciar.

Te pedí hace unos días una segunda oportunidad, dánosla Ami, permíteme y permítete, ser feliz-

Comprendía cada una de sus palabras y el significado de éstas; yo también deseaba que fuera así, otra oportunidad. Tuve que tragar saliva varias veces para poder hablar.

- ¿Para qué Zafiro?, ¿para qué seguir juntos?, ¿Por qué? - Buscó mi mirada y una vez que la capturó por completo no pude parpadear.

- ¿Por qué Ami?, porque te necesito tanto como tú a mí, porque es momento de aceptar lo inevitable; nuestra historia no puede terminar aún, no sin haber comenzado.

Te amo Ami, te amo, con todo mi ser, fui estúpido al desperdiciar tanto tiempo, déjame enmendar un poco y recuperar algo de ello. No hay manera de que cambie tu decisión de mudarte y entiendo las razones, permíteme estar a tu lado una vez más; dame tiempo, el que tú decidas, un mes, un año, lo que desees.

Intentémoslo, y si no funciona, nunca más volverás a saber de mí. Piénsalo, no me respondas ahora, tampoco mañana, piénsalo -

-Sabes que no es sencillo, no puedo decírtelo ahora, estoy tan confundida, ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo y mas vamos a desperdiciar si continuamos con esto, tengo en mente miles de puntos en contra para lo que dijiste.

¿Nueva York y Nueva Orleáns? , una relación a distancia no sirve, no hay amor ni comunicación, todo se agota cuando menos te das cuenta.

¿El trabajo?, supongo que te van a ascender, vas a tener mucha más carga, eso es igual a pasar más tiempo en tu oficina, eventos de acudir, viajes de negocios.

Eso es sólo lo que se refiera a ti, pero yo voy a atender a mi padre y cuidarlo, además tengo que buscar empleo, y una infinidad de cosas que se derivan a razón de eso.-

-¿Vamos a hacer capaces de llevar una relación así?, tenemos demasiadas cosas en contra y pocas a nuestro favor. Sé que podríamos tener el mundo en contra, pero si ambos lo deseamos podría funcionar.-

-Te amo Zafiro, te amo; pero no es suficiente ahora, permíteme pensar, necesito pensar y escuchar a mi corazón y mi razón, necesito que estén de acuerdo.

Necesito decirte algo, necesito que sepas que no importa la decisión que tome, y el rumbo a donde nos lleve esto, te amo, no lo olvides nunca-

Podía ver las lagrimas concentradas en sus ojos, de esa manera me imaginaba los míos, azul versus azul, un pozo tan profundo donde perderse.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que mis propios oídos lo escuchaban, no sé realmente si era provocado por la adrenalina de escucharlo decir que me amaba o porque al fin había liberado parte de mis sentimientos.

No había considerado a dónde nos llevaría esta plática cuando inició, todo era tan diferente hace un par de horas, no había nada claro, pero todo cambió para dejarme la felicidad en la palma de mis manos.

- Es hora de que me vaya a casa-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

- No, puedo tomar un taxi -

- Claro que no, te llevo-

- Gracias -

- Por cierto, Jedaite te va a matar cuando se dé cuenta que rayaste su auto -

- Yo no fui, la culpa fue de Setsuna, sólo a ella se le ocurre salir de compras en la víspera de nochebuena -

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Qué más se puede desear en estos tiempos de paz, claro paz, es lo que mi vida necesita en dosis gigantescas. ¿Y por qué necesito eso?

Sencillo, mi padre ha sido dado de alta, la mañana de navidad, exacto hoy. Su médico decidió que sería mejor que estuviera estos días en casa, claro no lo dejó salir sin haber dado un millón de recomendaciones.

Eso fue exactamente a las nueve de la mañana, la mejor manera comenzar el día, ahora bien no se detuvo ahí.

Justamente después de instalar a papá en su recámara y que estuviera cómodo, decidí enfocarme en la cena de navidad, si bien no era la mejor cocinera, pero tampoco me moría de hambre; era consciente de que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para realizar un banquete y no tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo, simplemente verifiqué la alacena y el refrigerador; y no encontré ningún problema tenía lo suficiente para una cena sencilla.

Esos eran mis hermosos planes, una cena sencilla, comida sencilla, con mi padre y mis abuelos, sólo la familia Mizuno, aja, noten mi tono de sarcasmo.

Adoro a los vecinos de mi padre, crecí con sus hijos, amo a uno de ellos, pero todo tiene un límite; cuando amablemente mi padre declinó la oferta de Stella para que cenáramos en su casa, y debo aclarar que fue todo un caballero, en ningún instante la ofendió; Stella hizo un drama, y digo literalmente, hizo un drama en la sala de la casa.

Treinta minutos después, todo estaba acordado, las familias Kattalakis y Mizuno, celebrarían navidad juntas, mi gozo en un pozo.

No hay que confundir, adoro y con letras mayúsculas la navidad, todo el concepto de navidad, ergo, marketing, compras, adornos, compras, espíritu, compras; todo; ya tenía los regalos para cada uno de ellos, hasta compre uno para el grinch número dos, ese al que Jedaite insiste en llamar Setsuna.

¿Y cómo solucione mi mal humor?, me di un baño de burbujas por toda una tarde, me olvide de todo y todos, sólo era la tina, las burbujas y yo. Y tuvo resultados, me sentía mucho mejor. Había guardado en el rincón más ser, había guardado en una cajita el stress por la enfermedad de papá, cerca de esa en una caja estaba mi mudanza a Nueva Orleáns y aún trataba de meter en un baúl a Zafiro.

Yo sabía que él me quería, pero una partecita de mi aún no lo creía, no deseaba hacerme ilusiones, mi vida había y aún seguía cambiando demasiado rápido, no quería saber a dónde me llevaría.

Me alegraba tenerlo conmigo, como siempre lo había deseado; no teníamos una cláusula cenicienta, había un compromiso, habíamos hablado como nunca antes lo hicimos y por primera vez en años, fuimos transparentes.

Mirar al futuro, mirar mi futuro era borroso, no tenía a que aferrarme mañana, sólo estaba consciente que debía de seguir adelante, no había garantías de nada, bueno o malo, lo tendría que recibir con la misma gratitud; lo gracioso es que no importaba, no tenía miedo de lo pasara, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos de par en par, y eso queridos mortales era la prueba más fiel de mi existencia.

No todo es color de rosa, siempre de tiñe de rojo, negro, blanco, verde o alguno otro, siempre es de esta manera, ¿Y los grises?, esos deben de estar presentes como un igual a los demás; y se le debe de festejar de tal modo.

Los bienes materiales siempre se preservan, y si no es así se sustituyen por algún otro de mejor calidad, todo varía según sean las circunstancias. Todo se renueva, nosotros mismos lo hacemos, no tiene que ver con el cambio de look, un cambio de guardarropa, cambiar nuestra actitud hacia los demás, sólo nos hace más llevadero la convivencia con ellos; en realidad el verdadero cambio que sufrimos puede pasar desapercibido para los ojos, por lo tanto no se la importancia que merece.

Cuando maduramos no es sólo llevar responsabilidades y sacarlas a flote, es aprender del dolor ajeno y de nuestro propio dolor; tragarlo, digerirlo y expulsarlo; todo están valioso, por más mínimo que sea lo que nos suceda, eso nos brinda un nuevo campo para explorar; conociendo el terreno, dejamos de lado inseguridades y perjuicios, para después presentarlo a los espectadores.

Eso es lo maravilloso de vivir, sufrir tanto que desees la muerte, pero todo cambia con un pequeño rayo de luz, no importa que sea del sol o de la luna; con su mera presencia da esperanza.

¿Me importa realmente lo demás?, deseo estar al lado de Zafiro, no importa el tiempo que sea, por que será mío solamente y nada lo cambiara. Y así será. Lo amaré con todo lo que tengo y lo haré feliz, como estoy segura que seré.

Y esto nos lleva a que debo de dejar de pensar, al menos por ahora, tanta alegría a mí alrededor y debo de aprovecharla.

- ¿Ami? - Y aquí viene el por qué debo de disfrutar lo que tengo alrededor.

- Zafiro - Soy estúpida, sonrió demasiado cada vez que lo tengo cerca.

- Acompáñame - No tuve tiempo de decir nada, tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos para después remolcarme desde el comedor hasta el árbol de navidad.

Sólo nos quedamos de pie, nuestras manos entrelazadas, mirando las luces parpadeantes y el reflejo multicolor que desprendían las esferas, miraba de una en una y todas me regresaban la misma imagen, juntos, él y yo, como algo natural.

El leve apretón que ejerció sobre mi mano ocasionó que lo mirara, y de nuevo volvía a sonreír, ambos lo hacíamos; no podía romper este momento tan mágico con palabras, así que preferí quedarme callada, solamente mirándolo. Tal vez fue una eternidad la que estuvimos así, pero no importaba.

Su mano izquierda se apodero de mi mano derecha, pero había algo entre ellas; cerró mi mano entorno a eso, para después dejarla libre, mi curiosidad saltó y abrí mi mano para ver que era.

Mi primera impresión fue un shock total, estoy segura que mi mandíbula estaba hasta el suelo, y los ojos abiertos como platos; una vez dije que cuando el momento llegara mis manos se quemarían al estar en la presencia de ese objeto. Pero era totalmente distinto, deje de lado mis fobias pasadas para dar la cara a mi realidad.

Busque la mirada de Zafiro necesitaba algo que lo confirmara, y su mirada me dio todas las respuestas a lo que no era capaz de decir en voz alta; nuestras manos se reunieron, guardando celosamente eso tan valioso para ambos, y por fin él encontró la voz.

- Sabes que nunca he hecho esto y nunca pensé que lo haría, todo ha cambiado y bendigo que lo hiciera; antes y no me refiero a hace unos meses, va más atrás muchos años atrás, me acobardé ante lo que tenía enfrente, ante mi futuro y lo dejé libre, volvió no sé cómo pero lo hizo.

Mi infierno, es no estar a tu lado, no poder hablarte y tocarte, créeme que no deseo volver ahí, tal vez no sea un total paraíso pero no será el infierno.

Por eso te deseo siempre a mi lado, así como yo estaré a tu lado, desde hoy hasta que nuestras almas sean separadas, si los destinos nos unieron y aún ellos no serán capaces de separarnos.

Pídeme lo que desees, por qué será lo que tendrás; una casa aquí o en Montreal, Paris o Berlín; un armario tan grande como el jardín principal, si quieres un estúpido labrador te lo compraré o un caniche. Todo lo que quieras será tuyo... Todo; sólo hay una cosa que nunca te podré dar, mi corazón.

Porque desde que te conocí te ha pertenecido por derecho, además no creo que desee regresar, porque está en el lugar más hermoso de este mundo, a tu lado.

Ami, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, y pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? -

Todo por fin tenía un lugar, cada lágrima, cada grito y cada confusión, llevaban justamente a este final.

Estoy asustada, más que nunca, más que todo, sé que lo amo, sé que lo necesito y sé que él se siente igual que yo, tengo dudas y son demasiadas; pero no es momento de tenerlas más.

En ese momento, el cuento de hadas que estaba segura que no existía para mí, se volvió realidad.

Zafiro se arrodilló sobre su rodilla derecha y tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, deslizó el anillo en mi dedo, y por primera vez lo aprecié como era debido, una sencilla argolla de platino con un solitario Zafiro.

- Sí- Cómo logre decirlo no lo sé, aunque más que mi voz, sonó como si un ratón chillara.

Sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos como los míos, las lágrima se peleaban entre ellas por ser las primeras en salir y ser testigos de este acontecimiento.

Con un movimiento rápido estaba de nuevo de pie, sosteniendo aún mi mano, la llevó a sus labios y besó el anillo, para después estrecharme entre sus brazos y fundir nuestros labios.

La sal de nuestras lágrimas, no convirtió nuestro beso en uno amargo, eran una simple memoria de todo lo pasado, los obstáculos y atajos que nos condujeron hasta aquí.

No teníamos nada escrito, la felicidad no era cien por ciento segura, lo que interesa es que estaría presente; la vida nos guió aquí y no debió de ser una simple casualidad o un capricho.

- Te amo Zafiro -

- Y yo te amo a ti Ami -

Al fin tenía la paz que tanto anhelaba, al fin la tenía, estaba en paz.

Pero esta paz no podría ser permanente, tal vez tendría que haber dentro de un tiempo unos pequeños Kattalakis, pero dentro de un tiempo.

Aquí comienza mí vida, mí felicidad, todavía hay demasiado con lo que tengo que aprender a lidiar, y aún más lo que vendrá. Debería de pensar en lo futuro, en la reacción de los demás, pero no importa, en este momento sólo me interesa tener entre mis brazos al hombre que amo, el hombre que he amado por más de quince años y que me permití ignorar.

Son tan complicadas las redes que teje a nuestro alrededor la vida, que se pueden enmarañar y hacer imposible encontrar el extremo final. Yo tarde más de una década en llegar a ese extremo, y hoy que lo tengo entre mis manos no lo soltaré.

Permanecimos en silencio, abrazándonos simplemente, nuestra prioridad más alta era, es y será, estar juntos y amarnos.

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_Algunas situaciones deben de terminar para poder comenzar_**

**_El final no dicta la extinción del todo, el final no da por terminada_**

**_una historia, el final no elimina el futuro._**

**_El final sólo concluye uno de tantos círculos, que se presentan en nuestra existencia._**

**_El final nos permite dejar atrás el dolor y la amargura y regresar completamente limpios._**

**_El final es el verdadero inicio, el comienzo del que todos estamos conscientes, es ese al que adoramos y al que nunca deseamos dejar perder._**

**_Tal vez lo hagamos una que otra vez, perderlo a conciencia para poder encontrado._**

**_Y una vez en nuestras manos disfrutar hasta la última gota del elixir_**

**_de nuestra existencia y de la dicha de nuestra buena ventura._**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

* Tengo - Franco de Vita

* My way (A mi manera) - Frank Sinatra

* New York, New York - Frank Sinatra

* Hallmark - Marca famosa de tarjetas para ocasiones diversas.

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

**_'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.· Ami '·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·_**

**_•·.·´¯'·.·• •·.·´¯'·.·•_**

Por fin, el ansiado final, espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes, por que para mí fue precioso, no puedo ser objetiva lo siento.

Hace poco más de un año que comenzamos este proyecto, desde que nació la idea y la moldeamos entre nuestras mentes maquiavélicas hasta que resultó lo que se ve publicado.

Soy cursi y melodramática, pero esta historia, estas historias significaron mucho para mí, no sólo el dejar volar la imaginación y exteriorizar tanto pensamientos como vivencias, además el conocer a dos magnificas mujeres.

Sé que han tenido elogios de mi parte en nuestras charlas o en los comentarios a sus personajes, pero no es suficiente, sé que es difícil entablar y sacar a flote una amistad por este medio electrónico; pero ¡wow!, lo hemos logrado por más de un año.

Gracias chicas, simplemente por ser tan guay, jejejej.

Hay tantas anécdotas detrás de **Perdidas**, como en todo grupo laboral; nos peleamos, nos dejamos de hablar y hubo malentendidos, como toda una familia feliz, jejeje, claro, claro un tanto disfuncional y con síndromes y complejos al por mayor.

Bueno ya delire y creo que demasiado, ya que si continuo así creo que competiría con la hojas del capitulo.

Gracias por cada comentario y crítica, por la molestia de sentarse a leer estas locas perspectivas.

Atte. Elizabeth

P.D.

Aún lloro por el final, y como le dije a Gaby y a Suyi, si esta cargado de cursilerías es culpa de la tv que proyecta telenovelas cargas de eso.

**_Reportándose su Generala (con su harem de chicos) para responder los rr. _**

Con tu debido permiso Eliz.

Gracias a todos por sus rr, por su apoyo etc... Me alegro mucho que les haya llegado lo que quise transmitir, x que al fin y al cabo era eso lo que me propuse. Setsu era en cierto modo, como bien dijo mi Eliz, predecible. Pero nunca me propuse hacerlo de otra manera, mi finalidad en un principio era mostrar su crecimiento, como persona, como mujer, y que a pesar de todo el dolor pudiera superarlo. Soy una romántica empedernida, y Jed era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Jed no es perfecto, es solamente perfecto para ella.

Y Setsuna es un parte de mí. Y por eso cada rr que dejaron, me llegan directamente. Porque en ella me veo reflejada. Gracias por perder su tiempo en leer a mi personaje. Un hasta nunca desde este fic, pero un hasta luego para todas las que me leen y quieran leer.

_Besos Tamagochiteros. _

**_Marta: _**Y no se... estamos sospesando si te perdonamos o no. hubiera estado guay, que dejaras rr en cada chap! Jajaja, es que me gusta saber que piensan sobre cada chap, pero bueno. Gracias por sincerarte, y por darle una oportunidad a este fic raro y loco. De nuevo gracias por el rr, espero que te guste también lo dos finales que quedan (Gaby los leyo, y... ¡Oh, lala! Son geniales!) muaks!

**_Angela: _**Me llena de regocijo, saber que el final te transmitió tantas emociones. Ese siempre fue mi fin, el tratar que se metan en la piel de ella. Y si, Jedy es un excelente amante, a acordarse de que es mitad griego e italiano, ¡Fuego, corre por esas venas! Si, me encanto el lemon. Tan sesi, mi Jedy arriba del auto!! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por el rr y seguir el fic, a lotos of Muaks!!

**_Lumar27_**: No te mueras! ¿Sino quien me deja rr? Jajaja, la niña no es interesada... para nada. Y buehh, te digo que somos varias las que queremos un Jedy personal. Hay que hacer fila... puta vida! La charla de Amy, la hicimos todo de un tiron, ¡eso es estar inspirada! Jaja, es que es tan fácil pelearse con Amy. ¿Qué mas decir? ¡Adoro a mi Setsu! Es más me voy a hacer una remera. Wiiiiii!!!Muchas gracias, espero que te gusten los finales que vienen (te aseguro que si) y el encuentro de las perdidas y el epilogo!! (Dios!, falta tan poco, buah!!) Muaks!

**_Karenina Hansen_**: ¿Vos moriste de amor con Jedy? Entonces yo ya estoy en el cielo!! Jaja, ssiiiisis, Jedy es el hombre ideal, de los sueños colectivos de todas, etc, etc, pero... Como su creadora, primero pasa por muah!! Jaja., seee, como dice mi Setsu: es tannnnn Sesi!! Y babeante para mi persona!! Fuera de joda, altar a Jedy!! Jajaj, buehh... lo que pasa es que vos no viste como trata a Setsu, la perra de Amy. Después que lo leas, quejate!! Setsu es mi alter ego, así que síiiiiii es malhablada, y es infantil, pero es mía!! Y la amo, y soy delirante por naturaleza! Jajaa. Muchas graciasssss!!! A lotos of muaks!! (And den wiii are in the personal Fest.!, jajajja!)

**_Kaoly:_** me pongo colorada!! Como, vos! Jajaa. Si Setsu es muy guay, aunque Haru y Amy me la hacen enojar es solo cuestión de envidia (Si claro....) jajaj, Nop, la verdad es que al igual que ella las malignas de Eliz y Suyi se alían encontra mío! Pobrecito Tama!! Yo propongo Extradición a Reinaldo! Si señor, el crimen... dejar un reguero de mujeres muertas de amor por el, es instigador de suicidio!! Jajaja. Muchas gracias, saluda a la conspiradora de mi editora! Jajaja muaks!

**_KuMiKo Kou_**: las tres son diferentes, y eso se debe en gran parte a que cada personaje tiene algo definitivamente nuestro. Cada una lo encaro de distinta manera y es lo lindo de este fic, el tener tres historia tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas. Ya que las tres están en a búsqueda de algo. Y es lindo hacer el viaje con ellas, y ver como crecen. Lo importante en mi Setsu era su crecimiento, y querer transmitir en ello todo lo que ella sentía. Quería que la gente cuando lo leyera se pudiera meter en su piel, gracias por decirme que pude cumplir con mi fin. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y me alegra mucho que te haya llegado el personaje. Me hace sentir realizada, espero verte hasta el final. Muaks!

**_Lerinne_**: Yo también llore cuando lo termine... ¡y la espera! Dios, todos estos meses fue un suplicio para mi persona. Gracias por el rr, espero que te gusten los próximos chaps, y ver tu rr. El final, promete!!! Muaks!

**_isa1181_**: como ya dije, Jedy no es perfecto... es solo perfecto para ella. Además, se merecía a alguien como él, mi pobre Setsu. Lo importante es que después de tanto dolor, supo arriesgarse, y eso era lo que quería mostrar. Su transformación, es genial que te haya llegado, porque juro que deje la piel en mi Setsu. De nuevo gracias por tan lindo rr, por seguir a lo largo de todos estos meses a mí querida y adorada Setsu. Te adelanto que Amy y Haru están de re chupete, así que solo hay que esperar!! Grax! Muaks!

**_Maritza_**: Gracias! Y see, mi Jedy it´s too sesi for his shirt!! Jaja Y esto es causa de mi calenturienta imaginación, jaja!! Muchas gracias por seguir a cada uno de los personajes, lo mejor esta por comenzar!!! Muaks!

**_Nubia Serenity_**: Setsuna... ¿Sarcástica? Cualquier parecido a la realidad ¿mera coincidencia? Jajaj, Gaby esta muy feliz!! Me alegra saber que pude transmitir toodo lo que ella siente, y que pudieras mimetizarte con ella. No hace falta ahorrar... ¡Hay que ser trepadora! Jajaja. Yo sigo en la búsqueda de mi "suspirable" hombre... jajaj. Shhh! Que sino mis bbs se ponen furiosos, ya demasiado que no hablo de ellos en los fics que escribo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y seguirlo desde hace tanto tiempo. Muaks!

**_Darienlover:_** no desesperes! Hay encuentro de las perdidas, epilogo... y Seduciéndote!! Wii! Aparece mi Setsu (se roba el papel estelar, jajaja naa mentira) Así que esa sonrisa no va a desaparecer. Palabra de boy scout! (Vale? A pesar que nunca fui? A pesar que el único nudo que puedo hacer es el de mis zapatillas?? Jajaja) Gracias por seguir el fic, y por todo!! Muaks!!

**_Sandra_**: (Alias la rompe familias) Mira, si van a tener bebe o no... se ve en el epilogo!! Wiii!! Así que hay que esperar. Además tenes seduciéndote, no te podes quejar!! Y ahí te vas a enterar de todo! Un gracias por 2 y un beso por 2!! Ahora te dejo con mi amor, para que te aclare unas cuantas cositas.

_Mira Sandra, ¿no? El hecho es este. O sos demócrata o republicana. Obama o Mckein. Blanco o negro. Ergo, Kaname o Zero. Y en vistas de que estoy felizmente casado con el amor de mi vida, a quien conoces como Gabriela, solo tenes al baboso de Zero. Espero que te quede BIEN EN CLARO este tema. Mi imagen pública es una cosa, pero mi vida PRIVADA es mía y de mi amor. Así que te pediría que no utilices mi nombre en vano. _

_Saludos cordiales. Kaname de GABRIELA!_

**_JennySol:_** Whow! No sabes todas las reacciones que me hacen sentir tu rr! Jajaja Gracias por el rr, ya te encargaste de tirarle las orejas no? pobre editora, ¡piedad!... la pobre anda de guatemala a guatepeor, ahora solo hay que esperar muy poquito para el final!! Wi!! Muaks!

**_Combo de la malignidad_**: Ni ganas de responderle por separado. A Eliz: sorete, escribí más en tu rr, ¡era el final! Suyi: la próxima vez que empieces con tu crisis, ¡te pego! Para mi, solo queres que te diga lo guay que sos (mmm) ahora seeee, tengo mucho calor, y estoy peleando con ustedes!!

Muaksss!


	16. Haruka 5

_**Capítulo**__** 5**_

__

_**Haruka: It's complicated... But it's Love**_

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by  
_

**-Pronto-**

**-Ciao mio Amore.-**

**-Haruka ¿está todo bien?- **Dijo mientras se levantaba asustado de la cama.

**-Sí, todo bien, la familia bien, los chicos bien, el perro bien, esperá que te paso con Coco.- **Rió tontamente. **–Todo estaba bien, salvo que te extraño…-**

**-Yo también te extraño. Todo es tan aburrido por acá.-**

**-El matrimonio no es suficiente desafío para el Gran Malachite.-**

**-El mío es suficiente desafío, uno terrible.- **Suspiró cansado.** –El tema es que no sé si quiero pelear.-**

**-¿Quién habla? Este no es el hombre del que estoy enamorada.- **Haruka se preocupó al escucharlo así.

Malachite rió con pesar.** –Te diste cuenta que solo pude escuchártelo decir esa noche.-**

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through fo__r you_

**-Te amo.- **Repitió ella sintiendo que su corazón se desbordaba de emoción.

**-Yo también preciosa. ¿Cómo va 'Roma'?-**

**-Es un lío hermoso y mío, gracias al cielo Michiru hace la parte difícil.- **Dijo riendo.** –Yo sigo siendo una Gran Reina Esclavista.-**

**-Lo sé, no esperaba menos de vos. Ahora contale al Tío Mal la verdad.- **Sonrió al escuchar la risa de Haruka del otro lado de la línea.

**-Corremos como locas, para retomar todo el trabajo de casi un mes perdido. Tuve que tomarme unos días de licencia, pero ya estoy bien.-**

**-Nos asustaste mucho, cuando Michiru dijo que estabas inconsciente casi dejo todo y voy para allá. Pero unos días después te recuperaste…- **No pudo terminar de hablar cuando una puteada de Haruka lo interrumpió.

**-La voy a matar…-**

**-Bueno, bueno Reina, ya está. La verdad que yo no podía ir, y ahora sólo falta unas semanas para que viaje por la inauguración de 'Roma'-**

**-¡¡¡¡Wiiii!!!! Te voy a comer a besos en el momento que te pueda llevar a algún lugar oscuro. Decidí que puedo vivir como tu amante.- **Sentenció con gracia la hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.** –Malu, ¿estás ahí bebé?-**

**-Mejor que cumplas con lo que prometés.- **Su voz sonó dura y sensual.

**-Siempre cumplo Mal, no podés decir que no lo hago.-**

**-Lo ****sé****.-**

_Light up yo__ur face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying_

**-¿Cómo está 'Lily Monster' y tu bebé? Tenés que estar orgulloso de mí Mal, viste que adulta fui en preguntar por tu familia.-**

**-****¿No tenés nada interesante para contarme?-**

Él había ignorado su pregunta, ¿qué estaba pasando en la vida de Mal que no podía compartirlo con ella?Le dio su tregua, él no le ocultaría nada importante.

**-Sip, no quiero dejar el último piso del hotel, creo que lo voy a guardar para mí. Ahora estoy en la terraza de hierro forjado, mirando Nueva Orleáns escuchando Jazz. Y por si te interesa, estoy casi desnuda planeando cómo voy a lograr traerte acá y hacerte el amor en este mismo lugar. Ahora vos.- **Dijo riendo.

**-Estoy desnudo en la cama y esperándote, ansiando sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío.- **Su voz profunda llegó hasta Haruka haciéndola suspirar, tal como él quería lograr.** –Confieso que me despertaste de un sueño erótico, con vos de protagonista.-**

Haruka rió con fuerza.** –Realmente te extraño, te necesito y sé que está mal decirte esto. Más llamarte a tu casa y para hacerte desearme.-**

Y lo había conseguido, sólo con escuchar su voz lo había puesto duro. Ahora tendría que solucionar ese problema solo. ¡Mierda! Tenía que solucionar todos sus problemas solo, era un imbécil y lo sabía.

**-Siempre que necesites podés llamarme amor, todas las veces que quieras. Siempre voy a atenderte y voy a desear que seas vos cada vez que suene el teléfono. Pero hasta que nos volvamos a ver, tendremos que ****conformarnos con este amor a distancia. Ciao amore ti vedo nei miei sonni.-**

**-Yo también amor, te veo en mis sueños.-**

_Smile what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile  
_

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

**-¿Qué hace ella acá?- **La puerta de su oficina se hizo giratoria cuándo ella entró.

**-Michi, bebé, vino a vernos para navidad, ¿qué tiene de malo?- **Sabía, sabía que Michiru iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando la viera, ¡Dios! la conocía tan bien. Se levantó lentamente su sillón y caminó hacia ella.

**-Es una arrastrada, y quiere llevarte a la cama, sos mía Haruka. Y que me condenen si voy a dejar que cualquier mosquita muerta quiera clavarte sus garras.-**

**-Michiru, Hope vino a visitarnos, porque me preguntó y yo le dije que sí. Voy a ayudarla a entrar a Tulane y…-** Haruka tomó las manos de Michiru aprisionándolas detrás de su espalda. **–Le ofrecí trabajar como asistente nuestra, así hace unos billetes mientras estudia.- **Y sin darle tiempo a gritar, la besó.

Michiru se liberó con fuerza, mordiendo los labios de su amante para conseguir que la dejara.

**-Odio cuando me hacés eso.-** Gritó ofendida.

Haruka arqueó una ceja y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. **–¿Qué, que te bese? Tengo que reconocer que no dejás que te bese mucho.-**

**-No seas idiota Haruka, usas el sexo para hacerme olvidar de todo, sabés que me ponés un dedo encima y te respondo como una gata en celo.-**

**-Y eso me encanta, sigo pensando que sos vos la tiene el mando en esta relación Michi. Yo sólo te di las herramientas, vos perfeccionaste el arte de la seducción. Nunca cedí el mando ante nadie preciosa, pero en la cama la que controla todo sos vos.-** Haruka rió traviesamente.

**-Vení acá y besame si sabés lo que te conviene.-** Dijo Michiru.

**-No.-** Respondió la rubia divertida, Michiru era lava ardiente contenida dentro de un cuerpo que pedía a gritos que uno pecara.

**-Vos te lo buscaste.-** Michiru caminó hasta la puerta y sin pedir permiso, la cerró.

La oficina se llenó de las risas de Haruka, hasta que lo único que pudo escucharse fue el sonido apasionado de dos amantes.

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

**-Puedo matarte.-**

**-No, no lo harías. Soy tu madre por mucho que quieras negarlo.-**

**-¡Jane no lo niego una mierda! Pero tenías que hacer esto.- **Su hermosa, hermosa habitación color azul real, estaba ahora manchada de pintura blanca.

La que otrora funcionara como una muy completa oficina, de un muy respetado arquitecto, ahora estaba vacía. Llena de plásticos, gente y sin su, sillón. _SU _sillón, donde pasaba horas acostada mientras trataba de convencer a Mal que dejara el trabajo para hacer el amor con ella. Ese sillón había viajado por el mundo junto a ellos.

**-Mamá, UNO: ¿dónde es mi sillón? 2: ¿Quién carajo te dio permiso para tocar mis cosas? 3: Mal te va a matar cuando lo vea. Este era su cuarto de trabajo.- **Señaló Haruka aún temblando de la impresión.

**-Ya no.- **Sentenció con diablura. **–Este es el cuarto más cercano a tu habitación. Lo necesitamos.- **Con eso Jane dio a entender que el asunto estaba terminado.** -Y tu amado sillón está en el último piso del hotel. Junto a todas las cosas de Mal y una hermosísima cama, un regalo de mí para ustedes. Pero no se lo digas a tu padre.-**

Haruka sonrió al ver la mirada pícara de su madre. De tal palo…

**-Bueno, que color querés para el cuarto. Yo digo que blanco, sirve para todo.- **Dijo su madre mientras sostenía una paleta de colores.

**-Azul real, ese es el color que quiero para esta habitación. Tardé mucho en restaurar esta casa. Y la amo tal cual está. Así que Mami, todo tiene que volver a estar aJ., o sea antes de Jane- **Haruka sentenció haciendo que todos los hombres que estabas embalando el lugar se detuvieran.

**-¡Quiero que tenga un cuarto especial!- **Señaló Jane con furia contenida, ella tenía esa mirada asesina en los ojos, los trabajadores salieron sin hacer ruido.

**-El color de las paredes van a volver a ser azul, las cortinas seguirán siendo las misma de terciopelo azul…-**

**-El terciopelo atrae polvo, ¡podés pensar un poco en lo delicados que son los pulmones de un b…-**

Un carraspeo las interrumpió, ambos mujeres giraron para ver quién las interrumpía. Y al verlo a las dos se les iluminó el rostro.

**-¡PAPÁ!-** Haruka gritó de alegría de ver a su padre, él siempre se ponía de su lado. Ahora Jane estaba perdida. **–Decile a mamá que a mí me gusta este cuarto tal como está, porfiss.-**

**-Amor, la nena tiene razón, si a ella le gusta no podés hacer nada…**

**-¡Y UNA MIERDA! que no puedo hacer nada. Yo hice que tu madre renovara el vejestorio que tenía por hogar. Te pensás que no voy a poder hacer nada contra mi hija.-**

Hatori rió antes de sentarse en el piso y obligar a sus mujeres a seguirlo.

**-A ver, ¿cuál es el problema?-** Dijo mientras acomodaba a su esposa dentro de sus brazos.

**-Haruka quiere dejar terciopelo en la habitación, eso trae mucho polvo. Además cuándo viste un lugar como este en un libro de decoración.-** Jane sollozó exageradamente.

**-Mamuncula, podemos comprar un purificador de aire. Es más podés comprar todas las estupideces que quieras mientras mantengas este estilo. Realmente me gusta, es cálido, especial y con Mal tardamos mucho en conseguir que quedara así.-**

**-Entonces qué tenés que decir a eso Jane.- **Dijo Hatori conciliatoriamente.

**-Que voy a buscar todo que pegue con "el gusto de tú hija".- **Dijo poniendo cara de asco.** –Este va a ser el cuarto más extraño de la historia, ¡Dios! no quiero pensar que va a hacer dentro de unos años.-**

**-¡Mamá! ¡Carajo! Sos súper complicada. No pensaste que tenés que diseñar cada mueble y demás boludeces. Además tenés que hacer un cuarto en tu casa. ¿O no pensás invitarnos?-**

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron expectantes, llenos de malicia, ideas y más. Haciendo que su esposo e hija temblaran de miedo. Jane era única en todo, y cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

Los próximos meses serían una tortura.

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

_15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 y 22 de Diciembre._

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
_

**-Hola Mal, ya es el mensaje diez mil quinientos cuarenta y ocho que te dejo. ¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy preocupada, por favor llamame…- **La voz de Haruka tembló.** –Aunque sea para decir que estás bien.-**

Colgó el teléfono, con una mezcla de angustia y resentimiento, cómo no era capaz de devolver sus llamadas. ¿Tal vez tendría problemas y no quería angustiarla?, Pero cómo permitía que ella se quedara en las sombras del desconocimiento. Odiaba eso, y Mal lo sabía.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Sus pensamientos iban siempre a él, no importaba cuanto amara a Michiru. Una y otra vez se preguntaba si era que estaba obsesionada con él, o tal vez lo amaba más que a nada.

No quería elegir el amor de uno por el del otro. No sería justo, su amor por Michiru era tan puro, tan fácil, era perfecto. Sin contar las numerosas veces que discutían a morir, pero hasta eso parecía encajar celestialmente con lo que eran, y con el futuro que querían.

Y después estaba Malachite, él era su complemento, no había Haruka sin Malachite, ni Malachite sin Haruka. Juntos se potenciaban, en todos los aspectos, y el amor siempre había existido entre ellos. Fuerte, poderoso y dormido, pero cuando había despertado, no habían quedado dudas de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

El sexo entre ellos sólo era una parte de sus vidas, ambos lo disfrutaban y moría por hacerlo. Había hecho cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado o permitido, pero era él y con él ella quería todo. Hasta que el sexo se convirtió en hacer el amor, y lo que antes era increíblemente bueno, se convirtió en divino.

¿Qué más iba a pasar? La vida es un misterio, y eso Haruka lo sabía perfectamente bien. No muchas veces salía como uno esperaba, y eso tampoco era malo. Frustrante absolutamente, pero no malo.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, divagando sobre la vida y sus miles de problemas, en el último piso de su amado hotel 'Roma', en una habitación que su madre había convertido en un refugio para amantes. Sola, sin querer estar con nadie más que ella.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Y saberlo la llenaba de calor, podía mirar atrás y darse cuenta de que eso nunca había pasado antes. Siempre había necesitado a alguien que la acompañara, no era una persona que amara estar sola, primero había tenido a Mal, después Kaoli se había convertido en su vida, nuevamente Mal, y ahora Michiru.

Con los tres había aprendido mucho, con Kaoli principalmente. Y todo la había llevado a ser quién era hoy.

Suspiró y miró al cielo preguntándole silenciosamente a su Fosforito si ella le había enviado a Michiru. Si ella entendía ahora cuánto y cuán distinto era su amor por Mal. Podría ver las lágrimas que aún seguía llorando su corazón al haberla perdido, o las sonrisas que evocaban sus recuerdos.

Sintió el viento correr como una ráfaga suave, llevando con ella el perfume de la mujer que ella más había amado y lo supo. Kaoli la cuidaba desde el cielo, estaba feliz por ella y _él._ Juntas no habían estado preparadas para enfrentarse a ese reto, pero Haruka sola sí. No había mañana que agradeciera ese milagro. Y no sabía de alguien mejor para cuidarlo, que su amado Fosforito.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Siguió mirando el paisaje, amaba ese lugar. Se acostó en su sillón y dejó sus pies apoyados contra la baranda del balcón, disfrutando de una sensación de paz única. Definitivamente, su hogar estaba en Nueva Orleáns.

Cerró los ojos para sentir en el alma la sensación de estar en casa, llenándose del sonido de la gente en las calles, en especial de la Bourbon, los bares de Jazz recordando a Armstrong, Art Davis entre tantos. Niños corriendo y gritando a la noche y el suave aroma que el viento traía desde los Bayou.

Dentro de la habitación sonaba suavemente Edwin Mccain, amaba esa canción, no sabía por qué, pero ese tema le hacía pensar sólo en Nueva Orleáns.

Ese era su lugar, ella lo había elegido. Mitad japonesa, mitad estadounidense había encontrado su lugar donde menos lo esperaba. Ahí había decidido volver a tomar el control de su vida y volver a ser feliz por sí misma. Nunca más iba a estar sola, y lo sabía bien.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

Tomar la decisión de seguir adelante y disfrutar de cada pequeña cosa que la vida te da, no había sido sencilla, pero una vez tomada nada ni nadie podía impedir que alcanzara su propósito.

Sintió la mano de Michiru posándose sombre la suya, abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en la mirada sonriente de su novia. Había tardado en localizarla más de lo que Haruka había pensado, pero al fin de cuentas, la había encontrado.

**-Es la primera vez que te veo acariciándote.-** Dijo Michiru casi en susurros mientras acompañaba los suaves movimientos de la mano de Haruka sobre su vientre.

**-Eso quiere decir que no me mirás mucho.-** Respondió la rubia sonriendo.

**-Si te miro, hasta cuando estás durmiendo, puedo cerrar los ojos y describirte exactamente como te vez ahora. Y puedo decirte que jamás te vi más hermosa que ahora.- **

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up,_

_I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on,_

_Remembered the things that you said_

Michiru descendió lentamente sobre los labios de Haruka rosando sin presión, sintiendo sus labios jugando con los de la rubia. A Haruka le gustaba pasar horas besando, y después de someterse a sus besos, podía decir que era una adicta a ellos. Este era un beso perezoso, ninguna de las dos quería profundizarlo, más bien la idea de quedarse así sólo disfrutándose de una a la otra era suficiente. Haruka hizo lugar en su sillón para Michiru, y ella sin pensarlo se acostó pegada a la rubia sin interrumpir su beso.

Unos quince minutos después se separaron, la respiración de ambas ahora sí se encontraba acelerada, y no fue necesario para ninguna de las dos ni una sola palabra. Se levantaron y abrazadas se retiraron a su habitación, para poder seguir lo que había empezado como un simple beso.

**-Te amo Haru.-**

Se escuchó antes de que salieran del balcón.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be loves suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life._

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

23 de Diciembre.

**-¿Dónde carajo estabas?-**

**-No tengo que decirte lo que hago de mi vida Haruka.-**

**-Me importa una mierda tu vida, es la mía la que estaba en juego y vos te fuiste a pelotudear por ahí. No me interesa con cuantas polleras promiscuas te acuestes, mientras que cumplas con tú trabajo. Y yo soy tu puto trabajo y bastante caro me salís.- **

Los dos se midieron, eran dignos adversarios y lo sabían. Su relación de médico-paciente había superado los límites, los dos eran parecidos y eso les permitía relajarse ante el otro. Pero ninguno de los dos toleraría el más mínimo error y él, por más que no le gustara admitirlo, estaba en falta.

**-No fueron tantas polleras promiscuas, sólo una simple secretaria de un banco. Cogí como un animal y nuevamente mi mente está limpia de tanta leche.- **Dijo riendo.** –Ahora explicame por qué te cuento estas cosas.-** Preguntó perplejo el joven doctor mientras le hacía señas a la rubia para que se acostara en la camilla.

**-Soy la única mujer que te tiene cortito, y no te da vergüenza se un ordinario total delante mío y además me adorás. Igual que lo hacía tu mentor, ¿no soy un sol?-** Haruka le parpadeó dulcemente mientras se acostaba causando que su médico se riera.

**-Bueno, perdón. Tuve esos días y me los tomé, pero te dejé un buen reemplazo…-** Haruka lo interrumpió.

**-No era tan guapo Doc. Sólo quiero gente bonita a mi lado, eso es tan difícil de entender.-** Dijo Haruka suspirando.

Los dos rieron hasta que con un golpe su doctor le obligó a callarse, así podía tomar su presión.

**-Estás bárbara Haru, no tengo nada más para decirte. Quiero que nos veamos en quince días, así repetimos tus análisis. George dice que va todo bien, y yo no puedo discutirlo.-**

**-¿Algún viaje más?-** Preguntó ella inocentemente mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

**-Nop, los próximos cinco meses prometo meter mi… **_**'estetoscopio'**_** dentro de Nueva Orleáns, así que no vas a poder escapar de mí. Te voy a atosigar, hacer que sueñes conmigo. Aunque sigo creyendo que tendríamos que echarnos un polvo como para cerrar nuestro acuerdo. Peeero, veo que seguís negando tus pasiones ocultas hacia mí.-** Terminó fingiendo llanto y echándose a los brazos de la rubia para que lo consolara.

**-Oooo pobrecito, como si te costara mucho encontrar alguna mujer que se moje sólo con verte.-**

Él sólo rió satisfecho, antes de llevar las sus manos al cuello de Haruka y comenzar a estrangularla.

**-Un día, te va a tocar una mujer…-** Él la miró entretenido, y cesó su fingido intento de asesinarla. **–La puedo ver rubia, de ojos azules claros, no azules tirando a violeta como los míos…**

**-Me gustan tus ojos.-** Dijo sonriendo incrédulo a las amenazas de su paciente, dejando la historia médica y su guardapolvo para acompañar a la rubia hasta la puerta del hospital.

Haruka lo ignoró.** -Naricita chiquita, piernas largas, buenos pechos, hermosas curvas. Y te va a dar vuelta la cabeza, vas a sufrir por ella e implorar porque te ame. Y con Dios como mi testigo, que si está en mis manos hacer algo para ayudarla. Lo voy a hacer encantada, todo con tal de verte en la lona.-** Continuó hablando mientras caminaba con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su Doc, mientras el de él se acomodaba sobre sus hombros.

**-¿Ahora sos vidente?-** Le preguntó escéptico a las palabras de su rubia amiga.

**-Nop, sólo un poco pitonisa.-** Haruka se separó de él en la puerta del hospital, dándole un beso en la mejilla. **–Te lo aseguro, va a pasar, y voy a ser yo la que se ría Darien Chiba.- **

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

23 de Diciembre del otro lado de la ciudad.

**-Parece la historia de mi vida.-**

**-¿Qué querés decir con eso?-**

**-Parece un deja vù. Hace un poco más de siete años estaba sentado en un café, sentada frente mío estaba la novia de Haruka confesándome que se había acostado con un hombre por culpa mía. Y que si realmente quería que Haruka fuera feliz, tenía que alejarme de ella.- **

**-¿Y qué hiciste?- **Michiru se quedó mirando a Sakurai, era indescriptiblemente hermoso.

Haruka le había contado que él era hijo de un italiano y una japonesa. Pero que la familia de su madre era la que tenía poder político y económico. Por lo tanto, su padre y posteriormente él, adoptaron el apellido de la familia materno como era la costumbre.

Pero la naturaleza no había ido a favor de los genes japoneses. Si no que había resaltado todos los latinos y sin miedo a mentir, Malachite era perfecto. El color dorado de su piel, sus ojos celestes casi blancos eran rasgados, pero no totalmente orientales.

Media más de dos metros, por eso Haruka se la pasaba llevando tacos cuando estaba junto a él. Sus manos eran fuertes y sus dedos largos parecían llevar a una mujer a pensar que delicias podía hacer con ellos.

Su cuerpo musculoso se escondía detrás de un traje negro Dior, sabía bien por Haruka, que debajo de toda esa ropa cada músculo estaba resaltado y marcado. _"Es como si el David hubiera sido perfeccionado y estuviera envuelto en un halo de pecado y seducción. Me quemé en el infierno la primera vez que lo toqué y nunca más pude escaparme de su lujuria."_

**-Elegí amarla, y eso significaba irme. Dejarla para que fuera feliz, a pasar de saber todo lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Kaoli. Durante cinco años fui confidente de Haruka, y encubridor de las colosales cagadas que se mandaba Kaoli.-** Tomó un trago de café antes de seguir hablando. **-E igual decidí seguir amándola, y guardarme lo sabía. Después de la muerte de Kaoli ella me pidió que respetara esa intimidad, y yo lo hice.-**

**-Yo, no sé qué decirte.- **Michiru trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero como siempre se sonrojó.

**-Sólo quiero que me digas qué es lo que esperás de mí.-**

**-No entiendo, yo no espero nada de vos. Creo que Haruka nos necesita a los dos y realmente no sé cómo vamos a hacer.- **Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas. **–Y yo no puedo renunciar a ella Sakurai, la amo demasiado para perderla, ella es mi vida.-**

**-Entonces tenemos algo en común Michiru, además dejá de llamarme por mi apellido. Soy Malachite o Mal, o Malu si a Haruka se le ocurre.-** Tomó aire. De golpe todo se hacía más difícil, ¿desde cuándo no tenía paz? La última vez había sido esa noche en los brazos de Haruka, y después todo había caído a pique de una forma vertiginosa.

La vida era una jodida puta, pero no había nada más estimulante que ella. Khalil Gibranescribió que_ "la alegría sólo te puede llenar tan profundamente como el dolor te haya socavado. Si usted nunca ha probado la amargura, el dulce es simplemente otro agradable sabor en su lengua. Un día, yo voy a tener un montón de alegría."_

Miró a los ojos aguamarina de la joven que esta frente a él, resplandecían como la más cara de las joyas, eso era el amor, la final y completa aceptación de uno mismo. Era feliz y sabía que gracias a su alejamiento, ella había conseguido o tomado el valor para enfrentar sus miedos y reclamar algo que a sabiendas era suyo, su persona, su autoestima y su respeto.

El amor llenaba cada poro de su piel, y lo había sentido en cada una de las conversaciones que había mantenido con ella a lo largo de los últimos meses. Haruka tenía un valor incalculable para los dos. Pero la lógica decía que uno debía perder y si alguien podía sobrevivir, era él. Y no la pequeña joven Michiru son sus sueños y esperanzas recientemente recuperados.

**-Espero que la cuides con tu alma Michiru. Yo no puedo volver a verla y despedirme otra vez. Sólo una vez se puede destrozar mi corazón. Amala, cuidala y se feliz, sean felices. No siempre todo va a ser alegría, pero en esos momentos es cuando más tenés que pensar en todo lo que la amás. Y te prometo que las tempestades van a pasar y sólo va a quedar el amor. Hacete valer, no sólo por ella, si no por la mujer que brilla hoy dentro tuyo. Tenés el poder de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. No lo desperdicies, es triste mirar atrás y ver las estupideces que cometiste, sabiendo que tal vez nunca puedas reparar ese error…**

**-Malachite, ¿qué estás diciendo?-** Michiru no aguantó las lágrimas y lloró por la imagen del hombre que estaba viendo morir frente a sus ojos. Lloró por él, por ella y por Haruka.

Sin decir más él se levantó, miró la calle y rió con acritud. –**Algunas cosas no cambian. Pero al menos cambian los protagonistas. Que tengas una vida feliz Michiru Kaioh, es un placer saber que la mujer que amo, te tiene como compañera.-**

Salió del café sin mirar atrás, dejando a Michiru con la boca abierta. Llena de remordimientos, si alguien estaba de más en esa relación era ella. Había tanto que él no sabía y ¡Dios! sabía que Haruka no lo confesaría ahora, pero en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo.

Parecía que la realidad se escapaba entre sus dedos, al igual que la arena. Acaso todo tenía que ser tan difícil. No era justo, y esa era la única verdad.

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

Y ahí nuevamente, escuchaba a la vida riéndose de él, la misma y jodida suerte que casi siete años atrás. Pero cómo podía hacer ahora para sobrevivir sin sentir de nuevo a Haruka entre sus brazos. Cómo podía el cielo sacarle lo único que había amando, cómo iba a tener el valor de volver a tomar un avión y despedirse de ella para siempre.

Que Dios lo ayudara porque no era tan fuerte, y estaba muriendo por dentro. Amarla había llenado su vida desde el instante que la había conocido. _Ahí donde iba ella, él iría_. Esa había sido su promesa y él tenía que romperla.

Romper con el pasado, y con la ilusión del futuro. Matar los sueños que tontamente había forjado y guardaba bajo llave. Escucharla decir que finalmente aceptaría tener un hijo con él. Qué ella no podía vivir sin él a su lado, aceptando a llevar en su mano el anillo familiar. Prueba al mundo de que ella era suya.

No necesita de un papel que dijera que ella era suya, no las cadenas impuestas por la sociedad no eran para gente como ellos. Él quería que fuera feliz y haría lo que fuera por ella, pero su corazón ya no podía más.

Dolía, dolía como un infierno dejarla y sabía que no existiría jamás dolor más profundo. Amar no volvería amar, nunca podría darle a otra persona esa parte de su corazón. Se conformaría con lo que le deparara la vida, con caricias que no le llegaran al alma. Negarse a sí mismo la oportunidad de pelear por algo que sabía que valía más que su propia vida.

Siguió caminado por las calles, después de pasar los últimos cuatro meses fuera de EE. UU. Era extraño escuchar a la gente hablando inglés.

No se sentía como en casa, y era fácil de entender por qué. 'Casa es el lugar donde está tu corazón' y su corazón estaba en esta misma ciudad, pero él no podía acceder a ella. Su bolsillo vibró, miró su celular y era ella. Suspiró atormentado, tenía que atender esta vez, ya hacía días que posponía ese encuentro.

**-Ruki-**

**-Al fin, ¿qué carajo te pasa?-** Haruka estaba hecha una furia**. –¿Dónde estabas?-**

**-Trabajando, celular muerto, cambio de domicilio. ¿Algo más?-**

**-No.- **Respondió secamente.

**-Yo también te extraño Haru, no te enojes así. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

**-Estoy yendo a la casa de la familia de Mamá, parece que vamos a comer todos juntos. La verdad que preferiría ir a casa a dormir. No dormí mucho ayer, Michiru dice que es la cantidad de comida que estoy engullendo, creo que tiene un poquitito de razón, pero jamás lo oirá de mi boca.-** Haruka rió.

**-Siempre comiste mucho, no creo que sea eso. A mí me gusta que comas, así que no le des bola a Michiru en eso.- **Dijo restando importancia a las palabras de la rubia.

**-Mal tengo que irme, ya llegué a casa de la abuela y el taxista quiere que le pague. Voy a tener que rogar porque me atiendas la próxima vez, pero al menos te oí. Te amo.-**

No le dejó responder y cortó, tal vez tenía miedo a la respuesta que él le daría. Tal vez sabía que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda de una manera acelerada.

Alzó la vista y no pudo evitar que un tropel de insultos saliera de sus labios. 'Roma' yacía erguido y majestuoso frente a él. Sus pasos inconscientemente lo había llevado hasta ahí. Y ahora frente a la gran mansión francesa, no pudo evitar la necesidad de ver qué había sido de su hotel.

Pero no quería que nadie lo viera, y la única solución era entrar por la casa.

La llave de emergencia seguía igual que siempre escondida sobre una de las molduras del restaurado chalet, sólo Haruka y él sabían dónde buscar.

Fue fácil entrar, pero una vez dentro todos los recuerdos de su última noche así lo asaltaron. Eso fue casi imposible de soportar.

**.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·.****Flash Back****.·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·._**

'Roma' estaba cubierta de polvo, pero el gran salón estaba completamente decorado. Lazos y globos en colores azules y plateados llenaban la sala. Todo perfectamente vestido para una gran fiesta.

Y él era el motivo de esa celebración, él y sus maravillosos treinta años. Pero no sentía motivos reales para festejar, desde hacía más de un mes que no se sentía con alegría de nada. Las malas noticias siempre conseguían borrar las sonrisas de la cara, pero hoy tenía que fingir, juntar fuerzas y sonreír como si nada sucediera.

Entre los invitados estaban sus padres, algunos amigos muy cercanos, sus "tíos" Jane y Hatori Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh y su mejor amiga/anfitriona. Unas treinta personas paseaban por las mesas riendo, comiendo y tomando. Todo era lo mejor de lo mejor, Haruka no planearía algo mediocre. Aunque sospechaba que dentro de la cocina, estarían comiendo hamburguesas con papas fritas y Haruka, que no se veía por ningún lado, estaría ahí.

Sigilosamente esquivó a todos sus conocidos, llegó hasta la cocina. Los camareros, sommeliers, cocineros y el mismísimo chef ejecutivo estaban riendo mientras hacían sus labores y escuchaban los extraños pedidos de Haruka.

Dos cosas pasaron por su cabeza en cuanto la vio. Primero, Dolce&Gabanna nunca había soñado con que ese vestido dorado quedara perfecto en una mujer. Segundo, Haruka estaba definitivamente comiendo un sándwich caliente de queso y jamón. Y definitivamente lo que tenía en la otra mano, eran papas fritas.

Haruka lo vio y trató de esconder los restos de comida, pero la fuente gigante de bastones dorados y recién preparados, era imposible de ocultar.

**-No me mires así.- **

**-¿Estás comiendo en una cocina un sándwich cuando fuera están sirviendo canapés de caviar, cocteles de camarones, sushi, crepes y no sé cuantos platos finos más?-** Preguntó con cara de piedra.

Haruka se sonrojó, y él se deleitó con otro vistazo de ella. Esa noche estaba hermosa, hasta se había puesto extensiones de pelo para que le llegara hasta la cintura. El vestido dejaba en descubierto sus hombros, mientras realzaba sus pechos y acentuaba sus curvas, estaba irresistible.

**-No importa cuánto lo intente Mal, la mujer que tiene que salir ahí a fuera y poner la cara, no soy yo.- **Mal respondió arqueando una ceja. **–Dejame que recargue las pilas, vengo corriendo desde hace una semana mientras preparaba esta fiesta, desde hace esa misma cantidad de días que no cómo. No seas desagradecido y dejame comer, estoy famélica.- **Terminó sus palabras llevando un puñado de papas fritas a su boca.

Malachite rió, qué más podía hacer si ella lo hacía feliz. Estiró una mano y Haruka sin pensarlo corrió junto a él. Se envolvió entre sus brazos y le dio de comer el resto de papas que quedaban en su mano.

**-Están buenísimas.-** Dijo Mal mientras lamía los dedos de Haruka. **–Pero eso no te excusa de estar acá, supuestamente es mi cumpleaños, está todo el mundo fuera por mí. Vos planificaste todo, te peinaste, maquillaste y empilchaste para mí. Y los únicos que están disfrutando de eso es la gente de la cocina. No es justo.-**

**-Perdón, perdón Malu. Ya nos vamos, pero antes ayudame a terminar las papas, porque no salgo hasta ver la fuente vacía.-**

Y tardaron unos veinte minutos en salir, mientras en el salón la gente seguía disfrutando de la comida y la música en vivo.

Michiru miró alrededor, estaba sola entre un millón de personas, como siempre. Ni siquiera la mandona e insoportable de su jefa estaba dando vueltas. Todavía no se mudarían a Nueva Orleáns, aunque ya pasaban más tiempo en esa ciudad que en Los Ángeles.

No le gustaban los cambios, pero este era necesario, o al menos Haruka lo había dejado claro. Seguirla a ella o quedarse bajo el yugo de su padre, y todo mal era mejor, que seguir bajo el abuso que él ejercía sobre su persona.

Jane Tenoh estaba dando vueltas en medio de la pista riendo en los brazos de su marido. Hatori Tenoh era un hombre que imponía con su mera presencia autoridad, hasta un poco de miedo, pero ahora sonreía mientras miraba a su mujer totalmente enamorado.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, se besaron como dos adolescente y salieron de la pista. Ahí Jane la vio a Michiru y corrió a saludarla. La alagó por su vestido, uno que Haruka le había enviado por la mañana, era algo que jamás compraría. Pero su jefa sí, color escarlata corte sirena con un solo hombro descubierto.

A pesar de sentirse un tanto desnuda, estaba muy cómoda, y muy aliviada de ver que su jefa no había cumplido su amenaza de llevarla desnuda a la fiesta.

Jane llegó corriendo y la abrazó afectuosamente. Ella siempre le hacía sentir bienvenida donde fuera. La presentó con muchas personas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba riendo y disfrutando de fiesta.

Finalmente conoció a los padres de Malachite Sakurai, los dos eran muy divertidos. Aunque la madre de Sakurai se destacaba, hablaba hasta por los codos. Así era como imponía su presencia, todos los que la rodeaban le sacaban al menos veinte centímetros de altura. Pero ella parecía no notarlo.

Todo el mundo estaba tan conforme con la fiesta que Haruka había preparado, que no podía más que llenarse la boca alagando a la desaparecida anfitriona y su exquisito gusto.

Finalmente el homenajeado apareció, poco a poco desfiló por todas las mesas. Parecía prestar atención a todo el mundo que le hablaba, pero si uno se fija con más atención, podía darse cuenta de que no era así.

Sakurai, no se movía un centímetro sin tocar o rozar a Haruka, quien se mantenía de pie a su lado, sonreía, hablaba, pero sobre todo, estaba ahí para dejarse mimar por él.

**-¿Creés que se lo diga?-** Preguntó Jane angustiada a la señora Sakurai.

**-No lo sé, pero está destruido. Miralo, alguna vez lo viste tan desesperado por mantenerse a su lado.-** Las miradas de los cuatro padres, más la de Michiru se dirigió a la pareja.

**-Mal es un obsesivo por Haruka, en realidad nuestros hijos no permiten a nadie cerca de ellos. Haruka debe darse cuenta que algo está mal.-** Señaló Hatori.

**-Tal vez si no fueran tan cabezas duras, ya estarían casados y felices. Pero tienen que hacer las cosas como a ellos les parece. Es increíble que dos personas que se aman tanto, sean tan obstinados.-** Sentenció el señor Sakurai mientras los demás asentían sus palabras.

**-¿Cuándo viajan ustedes?-**

**-Mañana Jane, a las 7 de la mañana partimos a Italia junto a Malachi.-** Respondió el señor Sakurai con resignación. **–Sigo creyendo que es un error, pero mi hijo dice que quiere ser responsable por sus actos. Entonces me encuentro en una encrucijada, por una parte me siento orgulloso por el carácter que desarrolló mi hijo y por hacerse hace cargo de sus responsabilidades. Pero la parte de padre en mí, me dice que él no va a ser feliz de esa manera, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedir que él sufra. En conclusión, todo es una mierda. No quiero saber cómo van a ser las cosas por acá.-**

**-Es tan triste verlos juntos así, sabiendo que es la última vez.-**

Todos volvieron a mirar a la pareja, ahora Haruka arrastraba a Malachite a la pista de baile. Al llegar al centro Malachite abrazó a la rubia pegándola desde los pies a la cabeza a su cuerpo, haciendo que Haruka riera, y se acomodara mejor entre sus brazos.

Michiru se quedó mirándolos cautivada, eran amantes y sus cuerpos lo expresaban a gritos. Se veía en la memoria de su piel, los dos sabían cómo encajar de tal forma, que cada centímetro de su ser, estaban en intimo contacto con el otro.

**-No entiendo Jane ¿Por qué es la última vez?-** Preguntó Michiru sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que comenzaba a bailar.

_E__n mis brazos estás_

_Y todo el mundo desaparece_

_La música suena sólo para los dos._

**-¿Qué te preocupa Mal?-** Susurró Haruka al oído de su compañero de baile.

**-Todo y nada Bebé, tal vez me sienta melancólico. O sólo sea un truco para tenerte más cerca.-** Respondió él mientras regaba delicados besos por el rostro de ella.

_Muy__ cerca estamos_

_Y cuando estoy contigo,_

_e__stoy tan cerca de sentirme vivo._

**-Mal… ¿qué pasa?-** Esta vez buscó su mirada, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos aquello que no estaba bien.

**-Abrazame Haru, eso es todo lo que necesito. Dejame sentirte en mis brazos.-**

_Pasa una vida_

_L__os sueños románticos deben morir_

_Así que m__e despedí de los míos._

**-Mi hija es especial Michiru.-** Al fin Jane pudo atraer la atención de la joven. **–No porque sea mi hija, pero hasta yo me asombro muchas veces de lo que puede lograr con su espíritu. Pero es el inmenso tamaño de su corazón lo que siempre hizo que me sintiera orgullosa de ella. Haruka **_**AMA**_** Michiru, de una forma que nosotros no estamos acostumbrados, o tal vez, no estamos preparados para hacer.-**

El silencio cayó nuevamente entre ellas, y se quedaron fascinadas, al igual que todos, viendo cómo bailaban Malachite y Haruka.

_Y nunca supe_

_Muy cerca esperaba_

_Esperaba aquí contigo_

**-Alguna vez te dije qué fue lo primero que pensé****, en el instante que volví a ver, ese día en la escuela hace casi trece años.-**

**-No, no me lo dijiste.-** Respondió casi sin voz Haruka.

**-Pensé que…-** La miró a los ojos y abrazándola más fuerte habló. **– Es ELLA. Única y para mí.- **Terminó en un suspiro.

**-Malachite.-**

**-No digas nada, sólo besame.- **Y ella lo hizo, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de él.

_Y ahora sé para siempre_

_Que lo único que quiero_

_Es abrazarte muy cerca._

**-Ellos se aman a su forma, con su locura y toda su lógica. Pero esa lógica es sólo de ellos, no trates de entenderlos, porque te sería imposible. Pero lo único que sí podés entender, que sólo así, ellos pueden ser felices.-**

**-Nuestros hijos no buscan la felicidad de la manera fácil joven Michiru.-** Interrumpió el señor Sakurai a Jane. **–Ellos se necesitan y la palabra amor queda relegada a otro plano, porque sólo necesitan sentirse. Entonces no importa cuántas personas estén entre ellos, Haruka es de Malachite, como él es de ella. Aún así, eso no quiere decir que no sufran, o que no van a sufrir. No va a ser la primera vez que se vean separados, pero va a ser la primera vez que no puedan hacer nada para evitarlo.-**

**-Ellos van a sufrir, y no importa ****cuánto esfuerzo hagamos, no vamos a poder protegerlos.-** Esta vez fue la señora Sakurai.

_Tan cerca de llegar_

_A ese famoso final feliz_

_Casi creyendo_

_Que esto no es fingido_

**-Entonces nuevamente estaremos junto a nuestros hijos, confortándolos en medio del dolor. Tratando de guiarlos para enfrentar un nuevo camino separados, y tratando de hacerlos reír nuevamente. Agradeciendo a Dios por tener a la persona que amamos a nuestro lado y pidiendo que todo lo malo termine pronto.-** Hatori habló suavemente, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa para traerla más cerca a él.

**-Mi****chiru.-** Dijo Jane sin apartar la vista de su hija, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. **–Malachite mañana, se va a…**

_Y ahora estás junto a mí,_

_Mira hasta donde hemos llegamos_

_Muy lejos… Estamos muy cerca_

**-…a casar.-**

**-¿Cómo?-** Fue lo único que pudo decir.

**-Ella está embarazada Haruka, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hijo.-** Su hijo, era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras en voz alta, parecían tan irreales como sonaban en su mente.

Haruka estaba paralizada en sus brazos, podía sentir como la respiración de comenzaba a acelerarse, buscando desesperadamente aire, sabía exactamente como se sentía ella. Asfixiada por la realidad, miró sus ojos, pozos azules ahora llenos de tristeza y dolor ahogados en el mar de lágrimas que no permitía liberar.

**-Tengo que irme.- **

Y ella se separó de él, rápido, sin preparación, sin el agonizante dolor de despedida. Majestuosa caminó entre la multitud, dejándolo atrás. Sintiéndose morir.

Miró en dirección a sus padres, pero su vista quedó prendida a los ojos de Michiru. Rogó porque fuera lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar el futuro que le esperaba junto a Haruka. Para que comprendiera con sólo mirarlo, que él la necesitaba para Haruka, porque sabía que ellas juntas podían ser felices.

Volvió su mirada a sus padres, y sin más salió detrás de su amor.

_¿Cómo __podría enfrenar los insoportables días_

_Si te pierdo ahora?_

Al fin la encontró en el jardín de su casa detrás de 'Roma'. Rodeada de flores nocturnas, que abiertas y perfumando el lugar, hacían parecer que estaban solos en el Edén. La luna de verano bañaba de plata cada rincón, iluminando el que sería un escenario de despedida e iluminándola a ella.

Qué palabra podía utilizar para describir lo increíblemente hermosa que era, cuántos hombres podría describir con simples palabras lo glorioso que era tener a la mujer de sus vidas a su lado. Él no podía, para él, ella estaba más allá de las palabras y estas no le hacían justicia. Ella era más que el sol, más que lo eterno, más que la gloria, más que el amor.

Era simplemente ella. El _TODO_ para él.

_Estamos tan cerca_

_De alcanzar ese famoso final feliz._

_Casi creyendo_

_Que esto no es fingido_

**-TE AMO.-** Dijo Malachite con su voz cargada de emoción. **–Te amo desde que teníamos 9 años, estábamos en Florencia por el cumpleaños de papá. Pasé todo el año ahorrando para comprarme una espada en el Ponte Vecchio y de golpe te vi mirando un puesto lleno de iniciales. Viste una **_**'H'**_** grabada en oro con zafiros, en el momento que los vi y pensé que eran iguales a tus ojos.-** Mal rió al recordar esa tarde y escuchó la suave risa de Haruka, a pesar de no estar mirándolo ella le prestaba atención. **-Jamás había pensado de esa manera, eras mi amiga, mi primita. Y frente a mis ojos te convertiste en el ser más importante de mi vida, al mediodía volvimos al Castelo y me escapé. Volví como cinco horas después, el sol ya había caído. Todos pensaron que me había pasado algo malo…-**

**-Tu mamá le gritaba a tu papá todo tipo de insultos, le decía que era culpa de tu maldita sangre italiana que te impulsaba a hacer cosas temerarias. También que la culpa también era de ella, por no buscarse un japonés para casarse y dejarse seducir por el calor latino.-**

Los dos no pudieron evitar que sus risas resonaran fuertemente por el jardín.

**-Esa tarde compré la **_**'H'**_** y decidí que te la iba a regalar el día en que te confesara mi amor. No sé cómo, pero sabía que quería compartir con vos lo mismo que mis padres o los tuyos tenían y me parecía completamente lógico.-**

Haruka se dio vuelta y lo miró, por su rostro corrían miles de lágrimas.** –Era lógico.- **Dijo ella en un suspiro.

**-Te amo Haruka Tenoh, no importa cuánta gente esté a tu lado. No importa con quién tenga que compartirte. Para mí sólo estás vos y después el resto del mundo. Hace dos años volvimos a Italia, un****a noche viajé a Florencia mientras dormías y****encontré el mismo puesto en Ponte Vecchio. El mismo hombre lo atendía, tenía más de 60 años, le mostré el dije y enseguida me recordó. Volví al hotel a buscarte por la tarde, y nuevamente a la noche viajé a Florencia. Para esa hora, el señor tenía terminado mi encargo.-**

Malachite se acercó al centro del jardín donde estaba ella, extendió una mano tomando la de Haruka y le entregó una cajita de terciopelo negro. Haruka la abrió y dentro de ella estaba la famosa _'H'_, unida a una pulsera de oro. Pero también había una _'M'_ fijada a un delicado y muy trabajado collar de oro.

**-Yo no puedo vivir sin Haruka, por eso te llevo conmigo.****-** Dijo tomando la pulsera y colocándola en su propia muñeca. **-No te pido que me digas que me amás, no es necesario, yo sé muy bien lo que sentís por mí. Sólo te pido que te quedes con lo que yo soy, o con lo que yo fui. Porque mañana cuando una mi vida a otra mujer, ya no voy a volver a existir como hoy. Malachite se queda con vos, en tu corazón y tu alma, cuidándote y amándote como lo hace desde hace 21 años…-** Las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando, tomó el collar y con mucho cuidado se lo puso.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se dio vuelta y se marchó.

_Sigamos soñando, porque sabes que estamos_

_Tan cerca…_

Le costaba respirar, sus pulmones ardían y su pecho dolía. Y el dolor era terriblemente desgarrador, no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizada. El mundo había desaparecido, sin dignarse de dejarle una nota de despedida.

Y ahí nuevamente estaba el increíble dolor que amenazaba con matarla. Pero esta vez no era por Kaoli, ni tampoco era la misma intensidad. El sufrimiento era inmenso, algo que se escaba de su pecho, que destrozaba su corazón.

Lo acababa de perder, no por algo inmutable y permanente como la muerte. Si no por algo pequeño y a su vez gigante, algo que carecía de valor en este mundo, porque nada tenía igual valor en todo el universo. Lo perdía por el hijo nonato de él. Y no sabía si reír o llorar por un acontecimiento tan perfecto.

Sería padre, el mejor del mundo. Pero ella no estaría a su lado nuevamente, y no había cura para la grieta que se abría en su corazón.

Él la amaba, lo había dicho, al fin esas palabras habían escapado de su boca. Y ella lo sabía, lo había sentido cada noche desde su primera vez juntos, lo gritaba su piel, su manera de hacerle el amor.

Y cómo no corresponder su amor, si no había nada más puro que eso. Ella lo amaba tanto, tanto que sólo pensar en que lo perdería la dejaba muerta. Había crecido gracias a él, había vuelto a sonreír sólo por él.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar motivos para reír por la mañana cuando él se hubiese ido? ¿Cómo iba a seguir respirando cuando el aire ya no tuviera el perfume de su piel? ¿Quién la amaría por las noches o despertaría a su lado por las mañanas sonriendo?

Él hacía que el sol brillara más fuerte, hacía del mundo un lugar que valía la pena ser vivido. Él la convertía en quién era, bajo toda pretensión, ella era Haruka por Malachite. Y esa era la verdad.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo iba a marcharse sin saber cuán amado era?

**-¡Mal!-** Gritó desesperadamente rogando a Dios que no hubiera llegado muy lejos.

Unos pocos segundos escuchó sus pasos volviendo al jardín y juntando fuerza caminó a su encuentro, hasta poder envolverse en sus brazos.

Las palabras estuvieron de más, no había necesidad de ellas mientras sus labios buscaban ardientemente los de él. Entre sus brazos no había mañana, sólo un ahora y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Su besos fue hondándose hasta que fue casi imposible respirar, sólo el cálido aliento del otro les proporcionaba el oxígeno que necesitaban para seguir.

Haruka sentía las manos de Malachite recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía la presión con la cual la pegaba más a él, su delicadas y suave curvas acopladas a su férreo y musculoso cuerpo. No supo en qué momento lo había hecho, pero Mal la había levantado del piso y sostenía todo su peso sobre él.

Comenzó a tirar de la faldea del vestido de Haruka, hasta levantarla del todo, sus fuertes y ásperas manos recorrieron una de las piernas de la rubia, hasta dejarla sujeta a su cadera. Unos segundos después la otra pierna se acomodó en la misma posición.

Un gemido unísono interrumpió sus besos, al sentir la cálida humedad de ella rozando la dureza de él, a través de la tela que los separaba.

En unas pocas zancadas Malachite llegó a un pequeño banco de piedra y se sentó en horcajadas sobre él. Haruka no interrumpió sus besos, sus manos seguían enredadas en la larga y sedosa cabellera de Mal, que ahora se encontraba suelta.

**-Agarrate de mí amor.-** Gruñó Malachite y rápidamente procedió a quitarse el saco de su traje y colocarlo sobre el banco detrás de Haruka.

Volvió sus manos a la espalda de la rubia, y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones del vestido, acariciando cada nuevo y revelado centímetro de piel liberado.

Sus besos se alejaron de la henchida y rosada boca de Haruka, lamió y mordisqueó su delicado cuello, ganando gemidos de ella.

Haruka no se quedó atrás y empezó a abrir su camisa, acarició su musculoso y dorado pecho, para luego deslizar sus manos por sus anchos hombros, acompañando deliberadamente las ligeras caricias que hacía la seda al caer por sus brazos.

Finalmente Mal consiguió terminar su cometido, el pecho de Haruka quedó expuesto a la ligera briza de la noche, haciendo que sus pezones se irguieran. Malachite miró el espectáculo de su cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna.

Sobre la cintura de Haruka se encontraba anidado su vestido dorado. Parecía un mar de oro y ella una ninfa dispuesta a seducirlo.

Haruka sonrió y se apartó de él unos centímetros, lo justo como para dejar despejado su pantalón. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Malachite, hasta detenerse en el sedoso vello de su vientre, no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en él.

Malachite miraba fijamente cada movimiento de Haruka, y no dominó la necesidad de tocarla. Una de sus manos ascendió por la pierna de ella, siguió su camino por la curva de sus voluptuosas caderas. Subiendo lentamente, gozando de la reacción del cuerpo de ella ante sus caricias, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus pechos.

Los mimó con sumo deleite, jugó con sus pezones hasta erguirlos lo más posible y se inclinó hacia ellos para besarlo, lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Los gemidos de Haruka lo volvían loco, llenándolo de un deseo elemental de fundirse en ella.

Y cuando creyó que perdería la cordura, Haruka tomó su rígido sexo en sus delicadas manos, tocándolo con maestría y ejerciendo la presión justa desde la base hasta su sensible punta.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, Mal emitió un sonido gutural escalofriante, que más que asustar a Haruka, la excitó. Las manos de él llegaron hasta la delicada tanga de encaje de ella y de un sólo tirón la rompió.

Tomó el cuerpo de Haruka, mientras ella gritaba embriagada por el placer, y la llevó a su cuerpo, bajándola sobre su miembro. Sintiendo la suavidad y el calor húmedo de ella envolviéndolo.

**-Te estoy amando nena, nunca olvides este momento. Porque nadie****, nunca, va a amarte más que yo ahora.-**

Haruka sollozó cuando él terminó de empalarse en su cuerpo, estaban unidos completa e irrevocablemente.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos los acercaba rápidamente a lo más alto del placer. Subir, bajar, gemir, jadear, besar, morder, llegando a un ritmo frenético de penetración, para después suavizarlo y alargar el placer mutuo.

Era completamente erótico estar semidesnuda sobre las piernas vestidas de Mal. Sólo ambos torsos estaban desnudos, unidos y empapados de sudor. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de cansancio, montar a Mal con tanto ímpetu estaba robando cada pizca de energía, pero era tan bueno sentirlo profundamente en su interior.

Fue él quien tomó la posta al sentir como los movimientos de Haruka se hacían cada vez más lentos, sus fuertes manos levantaron la falda del vestido de ella, para quedar sobre la piel desnuda de sus suaves nalgas y así hacer él el trabajo.

Haruka gimió al sentir el rose de su clítoris contra la pubis de Mal, la presión en ese punto, sumada a las fuertes y profundas estocadas en su vientre hicieron que llegara al clímax en un grito.

Mal sintió cada segundo del orgasmo de ella, el cálido cuerpo de Haruka comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y las suaves caricias de su interior se convirtieron en deliciosas contracciones. Su alma se llenó al escuchar el grito de pasión que desbordó de la boca de Haruka, y sintió la embriagante exigencia de ella al ordeñar su sexo.

Sólo cuando la sintió relajada contra su cuerpo y delirante por el placer recibido, se dejó ir. Fue salvaje, duro y profundo, de esa manera su orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

Trató de mantenerse erguido, pero no pudo y recostó a Haruka en el banco, con él encima, no quería de ninguna manera salir del cuerpo de ella. Todavía no, todavía podía soñar que el mañana no llegaría y que no tendría que hacerse cargo de sus errores.

Acomodó su cabeza entre los pechos de Haruka, y los besó perezosamente, mientras ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba fuertemente.

**-Te amo Malachite****.-** Susurró con la voz llena de emoción. **–Te amo completamente, con la misma devoción y amor con el que me amás. Nunca lo dudes o lo niegues, yo te voy a amar aunque pase una vida y este sea nuestro adiós. Pero júrame que no vamos a estar jamás separados.-**

**-Te lo juro princesa, no importa cuanta gente haya en medio, mi corazón late en el tuyo y el tuyo en el mío.- **Malachite la levantó delicadamente y cuando estuvieron cara a cara la besó.

Un beso que fue eterno, y al mismo tiempo tan corto. Con cuidado Malachite abrazó a Haruka y una vez seguro se levantó del banco.

**-Vamos a nuestra cama, todavía quedan unas 5 horas antes de mi partida, y quiero pasarlas haciéndote el amor.-**

Y así abandonaron el jardín, perdidos en la presencia del otro, y sin notar que había un testigo de su eterna declaración de amor.

Sin saber de dónde sacó sus fuerzas, Michiru se levantó y volvió al salón, antes de retirarse le comunicó a todos que el cumpleañero tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Y si ella hubiese amado así a Haruka, no tomaría otra decisión más, que seguir con ella en la cama.

Alterada por sus pensamientos y por sus actos, Michiru se despidió de los invitados y se retiró. Sólo Dios sabía cómo seguiría todo.

_Tan cerca…_

_Y a la vez, muy lejos…_

**.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._.·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·. Fin****Flash Back****.·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·._ .·´¨`·._**

Era un espectáculo, perfecto como ella. Un palacio en miniatura, la perfecta reconstrucción de un pasado brillante. Malachite sonrió al ver 'Roma', sus pasos lo guiaron lentamente por el hotel.

A cada paso un recuerdo lo asaltaba, y todos tenían a Haruka de protagonista, todos ellos felices. Porque no importaba si la vida los separaba, ellos estaban juntos en su corazón, y los pocos o muchos días que la había tenido, habían sido suficientes como para llenar una vida de momentos felices.

Haberla amado completa y abiertamente una noche, había valido más que no haberla amado nunca.

Llegó al famoso último piso, Haruka tenía razón. Ese lugar estaba creado a ellos, para amarse noche tras noche. Ese lugar siempre sería un refugio para su amor, sabía que Haruka nunca llevaría a nadie ahí.

En ese lugar ella lo recordaría, sería su resguardo, el lugar donde protegería su amor. Salió al balcón de hierro forjado, y no pudo más que enamorarse de ese pequeño lugar. Era tan bello como Haruka lo había descrito, no pudo evitar acostarse en su sillón y mirar el cielo.

La tarde caía en Nueva Orleáns, dibujando en el cielo imágenes de oro y fuego. Era un espectáculo único para él, volvería a ver un ocaso desde ese balcón… La respuesta más lógica era no.

Se levantó mirando la gran pared blanca frente al Steinway & Sons Concert Grand – D de madera de ébano. Haruka amaba tocar en ese piano, lo había amado al instante de verlo. No había dejado que nadie más lo usara, era sólo de ella.

No supo que lo motivó, pero comenzó a buscar algo para escribir, y recién en el piso inferior consiguió un tacho de tintura para madera, volvió corriendo y se tomó su tiempo para realizar su locura.

Cuando terminó el cielo estaba negro, y tendría que salir antes de que volviera Haruka. No quería enfrentarse a ella, no podía decirle adiós. Pero se lo merecía, su historia merecía un cierre completo.

Tomó el celular y salió al balcón a recostarse. **–Es hermoso.-** Dijo al escuchar la voz de Haruka.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-El cuarto que preparó Jane para nosotros, no tenés una idea de lo mucho que me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos en este mismo lugar…**

**-¿Mal, dónde estás?-** Lo interrumpió gritando.

**-Te amo princesa, eso es lo que te quería decir. Ahora dejá que Michiru maneje así volvés a casa en un solo hermoso pedazo. Te voy a amar siempre, no importa que no estemos juntos, ya sabés que mi corazón y mi alma, siempre se quedan con vos. Por favor cuidate.-** Y cortó antes de que sus lágrimas lo atraparan, lágrimas de dolor por despedirse de su único amor.

**-Michiru por amor a Dios apurate y llegá ya a casa, Mal está ahí. Necesito verlo, por favor.- **Dijo en pleno ataque de nervios.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa, y sin prestar más atención los gritos de Michiru pidiendo que fuera con cuidado, llegó al último piso de 'Roma'. Pero ya no estaba ahí, podía sentir el olor de su perfume flotando en el aire.

Pero Malachite se había ido, sin siquiera dignarse a verla, giró rápidamente y lo vio, en la pared, la letra estilizada de Mal despidiéndose.

"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:  
te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. _

_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,  
y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra. _

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,  
te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, _

_Sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño."_1

El dolor laceró el pecho de Haruka como el golpe de un rayo. Dejándola estéril y sin fuerza tira en el piso llorando a gritos por su amor perdido, ella no había podido decirle nada. Ni cuento lo amaba, ni ninguna de las millones de cosas que necesitaba o quería decirle. No habría nuevos besos o caricias.

Y su adiós, pasó a ser realidad.

Sintió los brazos de Michiru rodeándola, consolándola en su dolor. Amándola a pesar de todo y eso le dio fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Ya estaba tan cansada de ponerse de pie, pero tenía que hacerlo. Primero por ella, por Michiru y por su futuro.

Dolía estar viva, pero al menos sabía que después de cada ocaso, siempre había un sol naciente.

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

Preservation Hall Night 726 Saint Peter St.

-**Sho digou que lash pruebash eshtán en la literraturaaa** **eran tooooditos una mangaaa de putossh.-**

**-Ashíii, perrro al menosh no tuvemosh un distador como Juuliou Sheshar.- **Sentenció el hombre de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules.

**-Como dishe mi queridishimo hermanou, putosh, pero sin vomitorrriosh.**** Y shi eramosh puutosh. Uooóh- **Dijo Jedaite agarrándose la cabeza.** –Tuito me dash vueltash. ¿Qué deshia? Ah shi shi, al menosh pushimous nuestara propía coltora. No como los shushios romenos, robanndoo la nueshtra- **

**-Erramosh CONQUISHTADORRES, losh agarramosh de lash peloutash y noo pudierron más que renderse!!! Curlturra, esho erra shooolo la precuela parra nueshtra grand victoria.- **Respondió con orgullo Malachite.

**-Aún ashi sheguimosh shiendo mejoresh amantesh, aunque Shetshu me tenga vishtiendu shantosh.-**

**-O Ami no quierraaa perdonaarme. ¿Acasho no la jodemosh losh dosh? ¿Sho solitou tengo que carrguarr con todosh losh pecadosh?-**

**-Al menosh tu mujerr no esh leshbiana y la dejashte shabiendo que podíash retenerla a tu lao.-**

Los, hasta hacía unas horas desconocidos, callaron un y se miraron seriamente.

**-¡Brindo por nueshtrash mujeresh y toooodo lo deshgrashiadosh que nosh ashen!-** Gritó Zafiro con brío.

**-¡Shalud!-** Gritaron Malachite y Jedaite envalentonados por el espíritu del Zafiro.

Y las copas se siguieron sirviendo, hasta que el alba llegó.

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

_25 de Diciembre 00.34 hs._

El salón principal de 'Roma' estaba lleno de papeles, Jane, Hatori, Haruka y Michiru. Más dos intrusos Hope y su hermano Joshua todos estaban sentados frente al gran árbol de Navidad abriendo regalos. Era increíble que sólo seis personas pudieran llenar de paquetes todo un cuarto, pero este año era especial.

Haruka estaba encantada debido a que la mayoría de los regalos eran para ella. O al menos tenía que abrirlos ella y decidir donde quedarían. Obviamente Jane se despachó de lo lindo y cada uno sus regalos tenían un solo destino, su casa.

Hatori no paró de reír, mientras uno a uno, Haruka descubría los muebles de una pequeña habitación. Por claras razones ninguno combinaba con, su nuevamente hermosa, habitación azul real.

En cambio Michiru había elegido miles de adornos que realzaban la importancia del nuevo habitante de ese cuarto.

Hope deliraba, todo parecía "súper lindo" o "uuuh que bonito" y Joshua quería matarla. Pero parecían felices, y eso era lo único que le importa a la rubia, estas eran fiestas para pasarlas en familia y ella nunca permitiría que alguien cercano pasara solo es día.

Se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos, ella no conocía ese tipo de relación. Pero estaba más que encantada de verla, nunca había añorado tener hermanos. No había sido una niña muy abierta, sólo se llevaba bien con Mal y con los hijos de Spyro.

Hope río y Haruka se quedó asombrada, ella era igual a la mujer que había conocido en la tienda de ropa. No sabía por qué pero al verla supo que sería una persona importante en su vida. Un par de lattes, lágrimas y risas después, Ami Mizuno y ella se habían convertido en amigas. Su primer amiga mujer, lo que todavía era más extraño. Las dos se intercambiaron sus teléfonos y quedaron en verse nuevamente en la inauguración de 'Roma'.

Haruka volvió al salón, tomó otro regalo y se lo entregó a su novia. La había llenado de ropa, joyas, zapatos y muchos deliciosos conjuntos de ropa interior, que la habían avergonzado al punto de sonrojarse hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Jane río al espiar algunos de los regalos de Hatori, y Michiru pensó que padre e hija tenían ideas similares.

El último regalo por abrir fue uno de Hatori para Haruka. Era un pequeño prendedor de oro, y tanto ella como Jane se emocionaron hasta el punto de dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

**-Mi papá nos regaló uno igual cuando supimos que te espe****ramos. Yo lo llevo siempre en la billetera. Así que cada vez que tengo que hacer un gasto, pienso que estoy dilapidando tu herencia.-** Dijo riendo, mientras llenaba el aire de alegría y amor familiar.

Hope y Joshua se retiraron temprano, a disfrutar de la noche joven de Nueva Orleans. Hatori y Jane se retiraron poco después, abrazándose y besándose mientras llegaban hasta su auto. Michiru los miró ilusionada y también algo celosa.

**-Son los padres más extraños del mundo. Papá hasta hace unos años atrás no era tan demostrativo en público, pero cuando dejó la política se relajó. No puedo quejarme de la familia que tengo, menos de todo el amor que ellos me dan. Y ahora ellos son tu familia, yo soy tu familia****. Somos tu familia.-** Dijo Haruka mientras se aferraba a la mano de Michiru. **–Te amo, y sé que vamos a arreglar las cosas, de a poco todo se va a solucionar y tal vez, algún día festejemos la Navidad junto a tus padres.-**

**-Yo también te amo, y no te das una idea del amor que siento por vos.- **Susurró Michiru pegada a los labios de Haruka.

No tardaron en dejar el hotel y caminar por el frío jardín hasta llegar a su casa. Llegaron al cuarto y lentamente se desnudaron una a la otra.

Acariciaron sus cuerpo, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, se besaron con devoción sin dejar de ninguna parte de ellas sin recorrer, hondando profundamente en los más sensibles y delicados pliegues. Se amaron y se entregaron a su amor, reafirmando en cada toque, lo mucho que sentían la una por la otra.

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

_28 de Diciembre._

El timbre de la puerta sonó, lo que era extraño ya que nadie sabía que estaba ahí, excepto su padre.

**-¡Hasta que pude encontrarte!-** La voz de ella lo sobresaltó. **-¿Dónde carajo te habías metido? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste? ¿Acaso no tenés sangre en la venas? Tan poco vale tu felicidad que la tirás por la borda.-**

Con esa última frase los gritos de Michiru cesaron.

**-¿Cómo me encontraste?-** Fue lo único que pudo decir impresionado, por la fuerza e ímpetu de Michiru, pero sobre todo porque ella ya hablaba como Haruka.

**-Tu papá… Se compadeció de Haruka cuando la vio después de las fiestas****. Y me dio tu dirección, hasta cuando pensás quedarte acá. O a caso esperás que venga la lagarta de tu esposa a buscarte.-**

**-¡NO! No espero nada, ¡maldita metida! ¿Te creés que a mí me gusta estar así? Ya ganaste todo lo que tenía pada darte, qué más querés de mí.-** Dijo angustiado mientras deslizaba nerviosamente sus manos entre su cabello. **–Ya no tengo nada más para darte, o querés gozar tu victoria en mi cara.-**

**-Qué quiero, me preguntás qué quiero. Te lo voy a decir, quiero a mí novia sonriendo por las mañanas, no ocultándome sus lágrimas, en el que tendría que ser el momento más feliz de su vida. Quiero que ría como lo hacía antes de que te casaras, quiero verla completa. Y principalmente, quiero que cuando me diga que me ama, sus ojos no reflejen lo mucho que te extraña. Quiero que sonría para mí sin que se preocupe por dónde estás o si sos feliz. Quiero todo, pero ese todo viene con una mochila muy pesada y yo no puedo hacerlo sola.-**

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que Michiru llorando habló.

**-Lo quiero todo Mal y a la vez te doy todo. Porque Jane tenía razón… **

_**-.·´·Haruka·´·.-**_

_29 de Diciembre._

No quería salir de la cama, estaba demasiado calentita y cómoda como para dejarla. Además, ya el sol había caído y era al pedo que se levantara. Había hablado por teléfono con Ami, y la muy desgraciada estaba comprometida. No podía negar que se sentía eufórica por su amiga, pero al cortar el teléfono, la euforia se había ido con ella.

Lo malo era que estaba sola en la cama, desde el día anterior Michiru se la había pasado fuera de la casa, o fuera de 'Roma'. No era que desconfiara de ella, pero le parecía raro. La última noche habían hecho el amor de una forma demasiado apasionada, todavía se veían en su piel las marcas que había dejado Michiru.

Sonrió al pensar que hasta hacía un poco más de un mes atrás su Sirenita se habría avergonzado por su comportamiento. Después de tanto amor, cómo podría sentirse equivocada respecto a su relación.

Un tarta de manzana y mientras miraba 'An Affair to Remember', Deborah Kerr comenzó a cantar la canción homónima y Haruka como siempre desde niña cantó con ella.

_Our love affair is a wondrous thing  
That we'll rejoice in remembering  
Our love was born with our first embrace  
And a page was torn out of time and space__…_

Our love affair, may it always be  
A flame to burn through eternity  
So take my hand with a fervent pray  
That we may live and we may share  
A love affair to remember

Desde la puerta Michiru aplaudió con emoción, le encantaba descubrir las pequeñas cosas que a Haruka le gustaban hacer.

Cantar era una de esas, pero nunca lo había en público, no, uno tenía que atraparla concentrada en la música o en sus pensamientos para oírla cantar. Lo mismo pasaba con el piano, al principio había pensado que el gran piano de cola Steinway & Sons era sólo parte del decorado del cuarto, un decorado muy caro y extravagante.

Hasta que Haruka había reído por su confesión, la hizo acompañarla al último piso del hotel y quedarse fuera en el balcón. De pronto la música de Sinatra la envolvió, entró al cuarto para ver a su novia sonriendo al ritmo de 'Strangers in the Night'.

Haruka la miró ofendida antes de sacarle la lengua, y Michiru rió, llevaba en su cara tanta alegría que parecía imposible de borrar.

Comieron juntas frente al fuego de la chimenea, hablaron y rieron hasta que Michiru propuso un baño de inmersión con sales, esencias y espuma. Una vez dentro de la bañera, jugaron y se dieron el gusto de bañarse una a la otra. Y una caricia dio paso a un beso hasta que terminaron amándose en el agua.

Volvieron a la cama y sin ganas de vestirse, se acurrucaron entre sus brazos. Se quedaron dormidas al poco tiempo, sintiéndose felices de estar juntas y amarse.

Pero por la madrugada no fue así, la tristeza, los miedos y la desilusión se abrieron paso entre los sueños de Haruka, no pudo evitar despertar a Michiru con sus sollozos, pero tampoco podía confesarle lo que sentía.

La amaba más que a su vida, pero le faltaba la mitad de su corazón y sin él no podía estar completa. Cómo podía explicar que el amor que sentía por ella la inundaba, y a la vez no llegaba a llenar el vacío que sentía por no tener a Malachite a su lado. Cuánto podría lastimarla saber esa verdad, y ella no quería lastimar a Michiru. Sólo quería amarla y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero el problema era que el resto de su vida parecía yermo si él.

Michiru logró calmar a Haruka unos minutos después se acomodó como una cucharita detrás de ella y logró hacerla dormir en el refugio de sus brazos.

Sus caricias le quemaban la piel, sus dedos largos y sus grandes manos siempre la reconfortaban. A sus mimos se unieron un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombro, aunque lo más maravilloso de todo era volver a sentirse entre sus brazos. Y cuando una de sus ásperas manos rozó sus pechos, supo que ese era el sueño más erótico que jamás hubiese tenido.

Su voz se sentía grave y sensual, su aliento rozaba su piel haciéndola vibrar de placer, hasta que abrió sus ojos, y un mechón plateado cayó frente a sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, mientras que él la mantenía abrazada por detrás.

**-No llores amor, así no vas a entender este cuento, y te aseguro que tiene un final feliz. Había una vez, un príncipe que tenía todo en la vida. Era feliz, desde niño había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, pero un día una joven y bella bruja colorada encantó a la princesa. Y ella floreció en el amor de esa hechicera, el príncipe trató de ser el mejor amigo posible para ambas. Pero un día la cruel maga hizo que el apuesto príncipe abandonara a la princesa, un error que se recriminó día tras día.-**

Haruka trató de contener un sollozo, pero no podía, y Malachite la abrazó con más fuerza hasta que se calmó.

**-Desafortunadamente, la bruja tuvo que marcharse y le príncipe pudo volver a tener a su amada princesa en sus brazos, juntos comenzaron a sanar las heridas que tenía la princesa en su corazón y poco a poco lo lograron. O al menos eso es lo que cree este humilde servidor. Los príncipes tenían una vida un tanto anormal y eso hizo que en medio de una discusión el príncipe ****se acostara con la hija de los reyes de otro reino, uno muy amigo del reino de los padres del príncipe. Sólo una noche alcanzó para que la otra princesa quedara embarazada y le pidiera al príncipe que asumiera su responsabilidad. Y el príncipe lo hizo, dejó a su único amor, su princesa y se consagró a un matrimonio estéril. Hasta que todo cambió…-**

Haruka quiso interrumpirlo pero él no la dejó.

**-La otra princesa no quería nada al príncipe y se lo demostraba de las peores formas. Hasta que un día el príncipe la engañó y comprobó sus sospechas. Su esposa se acostaba con otro hombre, y gracias al cielo, el hijo que ella esperaba, no era del príncipe, si no del amante.-** Haruka trató de girar en sus brazos pero él se lo impidió. **–La princesa maligna había buscado la manera de engañar al príncipe y él en su responsabilidad había caído en su trampa, casi dos meses le llevó conseguir la anulación de su matrimonio. Pero cuando lo hizo volvió, para estar con la mujer que más amaba. Al volver se encontró que la princesa era nuevamente feliz en los brazos de un hada, y el príncipe decidió renunciar a la princesa para que ella fuera feliz. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que esa maravillosa hada, era el ser más perfecto del mundo, y amaba a la princesa tanto, tanto. Que fue capaz de hacer algo extraordinario. Compartió su amor y preparó todo para que volviéramos a estar juntos.- **

Malachite tomó aire y coraje para continuar.

**-No sé como resulten las cosas amor, no sé cuán lejos podamos llevar esta relación de tres. Pero sé que no puedo vivir sin vos, ****y vos no podés vivir sin mí. Ahora a ésta dupla se le suma Michiru, haciendo que finalmente estemos completos. Te amo Haru, Michiru y yo queremos intentarlo ser esta cosa loca de a tres. ¿Y vos?-** Preguntó con cautela y liberando a Haruka de su agarre.

La rubia se dio vuelta y lo miró, parecía tan cambiado en los últimos cuatro meses, pero era él, y junto a Michiru eran los amores de su vida. Aunque su trío dejaría de serlo pronto.

**-No.-** Respondió Haruka sonriendo. **–No podemos ser tres cuando ya somos cuatro.-** Malachite la miró sin entender, aunque dolido por la negativa. Pero Haruka sonreía como nunca y no entendía por qué.

Haruka besó fugazmente a Malachite quién seguía absorto por su negativa, tomó coraje, era la primera vez que lo diría. Nunca lo había confesado, aunque sus padres y Michiru lo sabían. Ella necesitaba decírselo primero a él, los demás podían especular, pero ella tenía guardadas en su corazón esas palabras, que sólo para los oídos de Malachite.

**-****Vamos a tener un bebé Mal. Estoy, no, estamos embarazados.-** Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Malachite estaba mudo. –**Decí algo es la primera vez que digo que estoy esperando tu hijo y vos no hablás.-**

**-Mí bebé está dentro tuyo.-** Dijo Malachite conmocionado y Haruka asintió con la cabeza en silencio. **–¿Cómo?-**

**-La noche que te fuiste no nos cuidamos, y yo había dejado las píldoras. Vos dijiste que te iba****s a hacer cargo del cuidado, pero gracias al cielo te olvidaste y nuestro bebé crece acá.- **Haruka dirigió sus manos entrelazadas entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su vientre.** –No se nota, pero te está acá. Y te ama tanto como te amo yo.-**

Malachite la obligó a recostarse y descendió por el cuerpo desnudo de Haruka hasta llevar a la suave ondulación en el vientre de Haruka. Lo besó una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto amaba, y sin esperar más tiempo subió por el cuerpo de Haruka besando cada centímetro. No tardó mucho en llegar a sus labios y sellarlos con un ardiente beso, y menos tardó Haruka en darle la bienvenida dentro de su cuerpo.

Así pasaron todo el día, amándose, hablando, jugando y volviéndose a amar.

Al caer la noche Michiru volvió, y los encontró frente al fuego de la chimenea riendo. No tardaron mucho en notar su presencia y ambos le sonrieron felices. Al fin los ojos de Haruka reflejaban tanto amor y alegría, que lo supo, ellos serían felices y no había nada más que temer y nada más que desear, sólo estar juntos hasta el final.

_Cada segundo, a partir de ahora sería único, y completamente __distinto. Su amor sería señalado y juzgado por gente que jamás lo entendería. Pero no importaba, porque se tenían entre ellos._

"_¡Hoy es un buen día para luchar!_

_¡Un buen día para morir!_

_¡Corazones fuertes y valientes al frente!_

_¡Corazones débiles y cobardes atrás!"_

_Nada sería fácil, siempre habría que luchar, pero qué importaba luchar contra molinos de viento, si siempre tendrían su amor…_

_Y esa era__, la máxima recompensa que un ser humano alguna vez, podría desear… _

"_**¿Te acuerdas que dije que sabía poco del amor?**_

_**Bueno, no era verdad. Yo sé mucho del amor.**_

_**Lo he visto. Lo he visto durante siglos y siglos. **_

_**Era lo único que hacía soportable mirar a tu mundo. **_

_**Todas esas guerras, dolor y mentiras, odio. Me hacían querer voltearme y no volver a mirar. **_

_**Pero ver la manera en que la humanidad ama…**_

_**Puedes buscar en todo el universo y nunca encontrar nada más hermoso.**_

_**Así que sí, yo sé que el amor es incondicional. Pero también sé que es impredecible, inesperado, incontrolable, insoportable y es fácil confundirlo con el odio.**_

_**Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… que creo que te amo.**_

_**Mi corazón… siento que mi pecho apenas puede contenerlo. Siento como que ya no me pertenece. Te pertenece a ti. Y si lo quisieras, no te pediría nada a cambio.**_

_**Ningún regalo, ningún objeto, ninguna prueba de tu devoción.**_

_**Nada, excepto saber que tú también me amas.**_

_**Sólo tu corazón a cambio del mío.**__"2_

* * *

Canciones:

'_Smile'_ interpretada por Josh Groban

'_I'll be'_ Edwin Mccain

'_So close'_ Jon Mclaughlin, traducción cuasi literal hecha por alguien.

'_An affair to remember (Our love affair)'_ interpretada por Marni Nixon

1No Te Amo – Pablo Neruda – Cien Sonetos de Amor – XVII

2 Declaración de amor de Yvaine a Tristán "Stardust" de Neil Gaiman.

* * *

_**Con amor para L, D y M. Por **__**reafirmarme que no importa cuán difícil sea, mientras haya amor, todo es posible. **_

**

* * *

**

**¡¡¡Desde l****os brazos de mi amado amante, escribiendo un nuevo final!!!**

Tal vez muchos no entiendan el final de esta historia, y es entendible, porque yo no lo entendía hasta diciembre del año pasado.

Pero algo loco pasó, _L _tomó un poquito de más, y al fin aclaró la duda que siempre existió en mi mente. Gracias _L_ por compartir tu vida conmigo, por dejarme contarla a mi manera y de esa forma narrárselo a miles de desconocidos, gracias por tu apoyo al leerlo, para mí fue muy importante que lo hicieras y por amar a Haru, casi tanto como yo.

Cuando comenzamos con Perdidas era, y sigue siendo, muy difícil llevar a estas hojas experiencias que no tengo, espero que haya salido lo mejor posible y fuera de su agrado.

Haruka es sin duda mi personaje favorito, fuera de Mamo y Sere.

Pero esta Haru fue diferente a lo que todos están acostumbrados a leer, ella es una mezcla perfecta de Grace Kelly, Audrey Hapburn, Rita Hayworth, Marilyn Monroe, Natalie Wood entre otras y aunque no lo crean, también algo de Ellen Degeneres, esa energía que sólo puede venir de un corazón radiante, esa alegría y ese humor que se contagia.

Todos llevábamos nuestra vida de la mejor manera posible, y muchas veces creemos que necesitamos tener a alguien en ellas, porque si no están vacías. Hasta que aprendemos de la peor manera, que todo lo que necesitamos para seguir a delante, es nuestro propio valor.

"In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away" como dice Michael Bolton, el amor nos hace fuertes y nunca debemos renegar de él.

Haruka no lo hace, ella se puso de pie sola, por amor propio, ella logró sobrevivir y volver a amar de nuevo, y dolió, porque nuevamente volvió a perder. Y cuando volvió a levantar su cabeza y conseguir el amor, tomó la decisión más difícil, buscar todo y tener todo, también sacrificando todo.

Eso es lo que quise contar, espero haberlo trasmitido de la mejor manera posible.

Durante el tiempo que duró Perdidas… Dios sí que fue largo. Pasó de todo. Les puedo contar que Gaby me sigue gritando porque escribí más palabras que ella en el último capítulo, lo juro, eso es lo que no me para de criticar, sí, sí contó las palabras.

Pero también me pasó la cosa más extraña de todas, ¡me deprimí! Y era muy gracioso, porque no me deprimí por no gustarme en mi trabajo. Noooo, me deprimí porque siento que no pude llegarles, pero igual siento muy orgullosa de mi trabajo, ¡Gaby, Eliz y Jenny tuvieron que consolarme. Gracias chicas!

Pero ya es mucho y no quiero seguir robándoles tiempo.

Quiero despedirme agradeciéndoles a mis AMIGAS, Elizabeth (la cual no quiere que le diga Eliz, pero no se queja ;p) y Tama o Alec o Enana o Calentona o $"·%$·!·(censura), en definitiva Gaby. Por ser mi par en este alocado año, sí pasó un año de esto. Por su apoyo y comprensión, por sus ánimos y por ser mis amigas a distancia. No hay más palabras, salvo que ¡las quiero!

Ahora sí me voy besos en el codo como dice Gaby, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! .

_AVISITOS PARROQUILES!!!!!_

_Por motivos que escapan a nosotras, el gran epílogo de Perdidas va a tardar un tiempito en salir, creemos que un mes, pero a no desesperar. Juro que vale la pena esperar a ver cómo es el encuentro en ROMA, ya además develaremos las cositas que quedaron dando vueltas. Como ser: Setsu quedó embarazada?. Haruka va a tener un varoncito o una mujercita? Ami se casa? No, en serio, se casa? Jajaja Hasta para nosotras es un misterio, ya no sabemos con qué nos puede sorprender Eliz!!!_

_Replys de Ami:_

_¿Había agradecido ya?, bueno de nuevo, estamos muy emocionales en estos días y a que aprovecharlo. Un abrazo a todas, ya que no encuentro mas palabras para agradecerles la atención de leer y dejar su comentario sobre la historia._

_Gracias._

_Hice un pequeño hueco, ya que sigo trabajando peor que egipcio en la construcción de las pirámides:_

**Suyi:**

Hehe, ups!, lo siento, prometo revisar todo dos veces, jejeje. Ahora estoy a las horas de la madrugada cumpliendo con mi responsabilidad, tengo sueño, ¬¬.

Concuerdo contigo, crecimos mucho en este año, nos conocemos y aunque a distancia sufrimos juntas.

La enana sigue viva, haga lo que haga presiento que seguirá viva.

Un abrazo!! Y beso mi querida King2.

**KuMiKo Kou:**

Muchas gracias, me adelanto a decirlo de parte de las otras dos, espero que algo quedara después de todas las locuras y desventuras de los personajes.

Ojala que existiera un novio como Zafiro para cada una, jejeje.

Hasta luego.

**Nubia Serenity:**

Lo siento, debíamos de poner un anuncio sobre el alto contenido lacrimógeno y emocional. De algún modo se tenían que conocer y después de pensar y pensar, pues llegamos a esa conclusión.

Pronto vendrá el epilogo, nos vemos y gracias.

**Tamagochi:**

Tamagochi estaba advertido para que se sentara junto a los klinex, agradece que lo termine a tiempo, recuerda que todo estaba en contra, jejej; no recuerdo eso pero yo insisto en que en un principio dijimos que eran italianos y luego los cambiamos al griego cuando hicimos el cambio de apellido, ¿ o será que nunca lo acordamos?.

Bueno, besos!!

**Marta:**

Claro que te perdonamos, y me adelanto a responder aunque Gaby no esta en estos momentos, en el Epilogo se sabrá algo y algo mas en Seduciéndote - historia de Gaby-.  
Gracias, adoro el final, no porque lo escribiera yo, pero me emocione hasta las lagrimas  
Todo esta muy indeciso pero el al fin tomo las riendas y ayudo a Ami o bueno la empujo un poquitin a tomar las decisiones.

Confieso que fue difícil escribir tanto los roces con Setsuna y el encuentro con Haruka, por que no tenia al lado ni a Gaby ni a Suyi, pero a ellas les gusto y a ustedes tambien.

Aun no se, jejej, pero en el epilogo puede pasar muchas cosas aun.

Gracias a ti, por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia.

**Darienlover:**

Estoy en mi etapa romántica y cursi, no se cuanto dure pero ojala tenga tiempo para aprovecharla, jejej. En un momento todos debemos mandar nuestros miedos a la basura, ya solo nos queda en epilogo y aun no lo creo que terminara.

Muchas gracias.

**JennySol:**

Gracias, ella necesitaba aceptar que no todo lo podía cambiar y que ante todo podría tener el final feliz que tanto se negaba. No te preocupes, gracias por seguir la historia.

Hasta luego.

**Maritza:**

Me emocione mucho con esa proposición de matrimonio, muy acorde a ellos, jejeje, gracias de todo corazón y mas por que te hizo reír la sencilla relación de Setsuna y Ami, jejejeje.

Hasta luego.

**Cliondne Black Ralheaven****:**

Te damos las gracias, por estar tan entusiasmada con la historia, cuando nacio esta la idea de esta historia fue para explorar todos los personajes y ante todo divertirnos y compartir nuestros delirios y locuras.

Suele pasar que no tienes las palabras suficientes para expresar lo que te gusto, pero el que te encantara nos fascino, jjeje.

Tanto a mi como a Suyi y a Gaby nos alegro que a alguien mas le gustara esta historia, no pasaste los dramas de estar esperando un capitulo, lo tuviste todo ya completo.

Esperamos haberte robado unas cuantas carcajadas y talvez provocado una que otra tristeza, pero ante todo gracias por dejarnos saber que eres nuestra lectora.

Un abrazo

Elizabeth, Suyi y Gaby.

**NeoReina-sailormoon:**

¿Batallas?, ¿guerras?, ¿vendettas?, no conozco esas palabras, jajajaj.

Todas necesitamos a chicos así de guay!, y a lo mejor tenemos una proposición mas guay que esa, jejej.

Es que me quieres aunque o niegues, por eso soportas todos los dramas que hago, jejeje.

Claro que habrá epilogo, esperemos que lo antes posible.

Nunca es tarde para hacer amistades, sucedió en ese momento por que debía ser asi.

Tengo trabajo, ¬¬, es injusto , pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores y chismearemos largo y tendido, tenemos que hablar ya!, tanto que contarte, voy a ver la peli en estos días!! Y si la vez antes mándame un mail con todo que yo te mandare uno.

Gracias a nombre de Gaby y Suyi, por acompañarnos en esta historia.

Habrá más.

Hasta luego!!

**Lumar:**

Verdad que es hermoso el griego, jejej, de rechupete; deben estar escondidos o resguardados en caja fuertes por eso no tenemos uno aun.

Ves no solo Jed era lindo, también mi Zaf lo es, pero no lo guarda para ocasiones especiales.

Todo me hace feliz, ero aun mas ver que les gusta esta historia.

P.D.

Arriba las chivas!!

**Lerinne:**

Queria usar otro apodo pero mi cerebro no conjuro otro mas divertido, asi que tuve que hacer que Setsuna se molestara,

Gracias!! Hasta luego.

**Isa1181 **

A que hacer algo con FF, uno se emociona con los rr y toma que no lo sube.

Yo te doy las gracias a ti, me emociona que te ayude mis reflexiones, en realidad una parte de mi esta en cada capitulo de Ami y con cada uno de ellos crecí; deseo que tan siquiera un poco hubiera aportado a tu vida.

Eso es lo que le faltaba a Ami, estaba consiente de lo que sentía por Zaf, pero no estaba tan segura de lo que es sentía por ella, todo puede cambiar cuando hay un mutuo acuerdo.

Ya viene el epilogo, ya viene.

Gracias y seguimos en contacto, hasta luego.

Besos y abrazos.

_Desearia responder mas largo y tendido los reviews, pero estoy muerta - literalmente -, pero ya casi son las 4 am, uuhh y estoy a punto de irme a trabajar._

_Besos y abrazos para todas y mis mas sinceros deseos._

_P.D._

_Eso sonó muy tarjeta de año nuevo, jajaja._


End file.
